Out of the Darkness
by brucasfan05
Summary: Brooke and Lucas broke up, after Brooke Found out about Peyton. Now she needs him, but will she let him be there? What do their friends think of the trouble they are in . . .Brucas, minor Naley and Jeyton!
1. an and hello

Hi, my name is brucasfan05 (or Laura lol). I am new to FanFiction, and this is my first story, so I am kinda nervous. Please let me know what you think of the first chapter and if you think I should continue. I will definitely accept constructive criticism, but plz leave the bashing out! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

I know this story line has been played out, but I am a huge Brucas fan! And I had always hoped that maybe Brooke had been pregnant in Season 1, so that her and Lucas would be together!

Anyway, here goes!


	2. Reality of it all

_Brooke's P.O.V:_

I woke up this morning with this feeling in my stomach. A feeling that things would never be the same. I would no longer be the "party girl", I just couldn't be that person anymore. Not now, that someone else's life depended on it . . .

I told Lucas 2 nights ago. I had gone to see him at the Rivercourt after the Boy Toy Auction. After my meltdown with Mouth, I figured I need to tell him. For the first time since I had suspect it, I felt that he had a right to know, despite what has gone down between the two of us.

See, Lucas was the first guy to every understand me . . .

When I first met him earlier this year, I could tell that he was different, that he wasn't your average guy or jock for that matter. I knew his brother Nathan since I was little. Our families ran in the same social circle. Nathan had always appeared to be a little too cocky for my taste, but we were friends nonetheless. I definitely didn't have a good opinion of Nathan after the way he treated my best friend Peyton when the two of them dated. He certainly wasn't "Boyfriend of the Year" material. But he has changed now. Since he met Haley, he's different. It's like she melted away that arrogant jock that didn't care about anybody but himself. She made him into a better person, kind of how I thought Lucas had made me . . .

So, back the broody blonde with the glass blue eyes, I thought he was different. When I stripped in his after the first game, and he turned me down, I thought, "Wow, he must just be a really decent guy". Ha, I guess the jokes on me now . . .

See, he and a certain ex-best friend of mine decided that they couldn't keep their hands off each other and went behind my back and slept together. I just hope he doesn't pull a Dan Scott now, b/c that would be the straw that broke the camel's back. But like I said, they had an affair behind my back. They thought I wouldn't find out, except the day that Lucas broke up with me, I ran home crying and looked at my computer, only to see Lucas and Peyton making out!! I couldn't believe it! It's been about 2 weeks now, since that happened . . .

And so now, to top it all off, I just found out the news, the news that would forever change my life. The news that is the reason why I can't go on with my old lifestyle, not that I ever truly wanted to be that person, but now, I can't, I just can't be . . .

Yes, I, Brooke Davis am pregnant with Lucas Scott's child!! I know, I know, the thought alone makes me nauseous, sick, happy, scared, terrified, and in denial all in one! I had been to upset with Lucas to break down at school after the doctor called me as I was leaving. I just had to get away! Lucas had just called me a slut and accused me of the baby being someone else's'. I wanted to slap him! How could he? How could he believe that I would do that to him, no that is his area of expertise now? So I hopped in my car, after telling him the baby was definitely his, and sped all the way home. I made it just in time for a wave of morning sickness to attack me. So here I am on my bathroom floor, in the house where I pretty much live alone.

And that word pretty much sums up how I feel right now, Alone! Oh god, I feel another glitch in my stomach. I get sick for about 5 minutes, and there is no one here to help me. I know Lucas might be here, had I not yelled at him, but he had insulted me! So for right now, I rinse my mouth out and wash my face to cool myself and just as I am about to walk out of the bathroom and go lay down, I catch a glimpse of my reflection . . .

I am alone, alone . . .and just wish someone would care for me.

Please review!!!


	3. Alone in the Dark

Ok, so as usual, I don't own anything to do with Tree hill! I also wanted to send out a quick shout out to those who review so quick, thank you so much. That meant a lot to me! And I'm glad someone has faith in my ability to write lol! Here you go!

_Brooke's P.O.V:_

As I lay in my bed tonight, I can't help but lay awake and let the memories of the last few days overtake me . . .

I haven't been able to keep anything much down today, which makes me feel even worse than I already am. I've pretty much gotten sick every hour on the hour today, which I'm not sure if that's normal or not, but since I don't go to the regular doctor until next week, I will just have to wait til then to ask him about it. I just can't help but wish that Lucas was here, I'm not sure if he's sleeping right now or not, I know I'm not. I can assume that he is probably as scared as me. I can remember the other night when I told him:

As I pulled up to the Rivercourt, I sat there, contemplating how I was about to change his world. I watched him make a couple baskets, and couldn't help but smile a small smile at the good times, but then my smile turned to tears at the memories of the bad. I stayed there for a good five minutes, until I got the courage to get out and walk over to him. I glanced at my make-up one last time, not really caring too much about it at the moment, and got out of my car.

As I shut my door, I could tell it got his attention, b/c there was much silence met with more tension as I walked over to the picnic table he sat at. I was trying to find my voice and push back tears at the same time. This was really hard for me. I can't imagine being in Karen's shoes and having to tell Dan 17 years ago. God that must have been torture for he! Right now, I guess I'm in denial, hoping that this situation may turn out differently than theirs. With a little bit of hope that maybe Lucas was stronger than his father, I found the courage to speak . . .

"_I need to talk to you," the tears already finding their way to my eyes. For a moment, I think I see concern in his eyes, sensing my tone was not a happy one._

"_Okay." He says, in a calm, cool manner, yet with some urgency as he can tell I'm upset and wants to know why._

"_I think I'm pregnant," I just blurted it out, and I start to softly sob._

"_What do you mean, you think?" He asks, not wanting to believe it I guess_

"_I mean I'm late, like...late." I tell him, growing impatient with his questions_

"_Did you take a test?" I shook my head no. I didn't want to take one alone, but I didn't really have a best friend or boyfriend that I could count on at the moment. "Okay. Okay, well we have to know. Maybe it's just a false alarm. Come on, the drugstore's still open. We'll do it together."_

A tear makes its' way down my cheek as I remember how reassuring he had been at that moment. I didn't want to buy into it then, but now that I think about it, he was surprisingly calming and soothing with his words. I then think about what happened next though:

_We found our way to my house after stopping by the drugstore. We both agreed that it would be safer at my house, seeing as how my parents are never ever there. We make our way up to my room. As I open my bedroom door, I can't help but have a sinking feeling in my stomach. I turn and look to Lucas, and he nods, trying to be reassuring and also to let me know that we need to get this over with. _

_It took me a good five minutes to read the directions and actually pee on the stick. When I did emerge, I could tell Lucas was worried, since I had been in the bathroom a while. He patted the bed, telling me to sit by him. I sat on the bed, but never touching or getting near him. I think I was numb at that moment; it was all kind of surreal. We waited in silence, until I felt his hand on my shoulder, telling me it was time to check it. I slowly lifted myself off the bed, and made my way to the bathroom door, looking back at Lucas once for reassurance. When I came out of the bathroom, I knew he could tell what it said by the tears in my eyes and the expression on my face . . ._

"_It's positive," _

"_Oh god," I brought my had to my mouth to stifle a sob, but it was no use. "I'm pregnant," I fell back onto my bed as the sobs wouldn't stop. I felt Lucas' hand on my back, trying to comfort me, but I shrugged it off. I was too pissed at the moment to receive comfort from him._

"_No," I said, jumping off the bed and walking over to my dresser to set the test down on top of it._

"_Brooke come on. I know you're still mad at me, okay?" Lucas spats out, desperately trying to get me to look at him. He continues walking toward me "But I'm here for you. Alright? We'll go to the doctor tomorrow, in the city, I'll take you."_

"_I'll take myself." I snap, I can't believe this happening!!_

"_Brooke, I'm just as scared as you are okay? But I wanna help. Please, just trust me." He pleads, I think just to ease his conscience. Yeah, he only feels sorry for me b/c he knocked me up!_

"_Yeah, cause that worked out so well for me the last time." I spat, and tell him to get out_

_I remember falling back onto my bed once he left and crying myself to sleep. Before I knew it, it was the next day and I had to face the world and all the stares and gossip at school. I did however avoid Lucas most of the morning, but at lunch, I wasn't so lucky . . ._

"_Brooke, hold on." I cringed at the sound of his voice, he had found me. "Still no news?" _

_  
"Did I come find you?" I spat, I wasn't in the mood today, I wasn't feeling so great, and my teachers made it almost unbearable!_

_  
"Well where are you going?" he asked, as if it was any of his business_

_  
"Away from you." I was being stubborn, yes, but I was knocked up and pissed at the moment!_

_  
"Hey, come on, you can't cut me out of this. I'm just as worried as you are." He tries to sound as if he really cares and is so concerned_

"_Oh really? Or are you just worried that having a kid might deflate your market value?" I had hit a sore spot. I saw him roll his eyes_

_  
"That's not it." He says innocently, to make it seem that I am being unreasonable_

"_Oh that's right you're not on the market anymore. You're a one woman kind of guy. Speaking of which, how is my former best friend?" Fire came from my eyes as I thought of him and Peyton together for the hundredth time in the last week!_

"_Peyton has nothing to do with this, okay?" he retorts, sighing . . ._

_  
"Not yet. Maybe you can pull a Dan Scott and knock her up too." I was getting good at the insults now!_

_  
"Brooke!" he shouts, getting madder by the minute_

_  
"Or maybe then you can move on to random bar-sluts. Oh wait you've already done that. Better be careful, Danny Jr., never know how many kids you're going to end up with." I was angry and hurt, and now I was taking out on him, but then again, maybe he deserved it, he was the one who had cheated!_

_  
"Oh yeah, that's real nice, Brooke." He leans in closer "And by the way. It's not like I'm the only guy you've ever slept with." How dare him imply that I cheated! He was the scum, not me!_

_  
"What's your point?" I got in his face this time_

"_How do I even know it's mine?" he spats. If my phone had not stared ringing, I probably would have taken this opportunity to slap him to China and back, but cautiously I take my phone out and his eyes are on me._

_  
"It's the doctor. Hello? Yeah, this is Brooke. Okay. Thank you." He watched me for any sign of emotion to tell him what the results were. Not wanting to get more upset, I turn to him, anger evident in my voice and spat "Trust me, it's yours,". I then turned and walked away and drove home. _

That brings me to tonight, when he had the gumption to show up at my house, unannounced and try and get me to talk to him:

_I stopped and looked at my door when a soft knock came and it opened revealing Lucas._

"_What part of stay away from me do you not understand?" I rolled my eyes as I spoke, why couldn't he see I need some space to digest all of this and come to terms with it_

_  
"Just give me 60 seconds, okay?" He said pleading._

_  
"I'm sorry but argument cutoff was 9 o'clock." I say, but he just ignores that._

_  
"Well, I don't want to argue. You don't even have to say anything. Just listen," he walks closer to me and sits at the edge of my bed. "My dad didn't want me, okay? Not just that he didn't want to claim me, he didn't want me to be born." I can tell he is getting choked up as he speaks and my heart can't help but feel for him when he says these things. Silently I wait for him to continue, "I always thought that when I started a family I'd be, older, and settled, and I'd be -"_

_  
"In love?" I say, finishing his sentence. That was always a corny part of being a couple_

_  
"Yeah." He agrees with me, and his voice cracks as he speaks "But so did my mom."_

_  
"Lucas-" I was on the verge of major tears. I had to stop him before I completely broke down in front of him. _

_  
"No, this whole thing scares the hell out of me, okay?" He says impatiently, but then he slows down "But whatever you decide to do, I'll be there. And if you're not ready, then you're not ready, but if you want to have this baby, then so do I. And whatever it takes for me to be a good father, I'll be there. Always. I promise you. I won't let you down." His words are so soothing as he gingerly places his hand on my knee, I turn my head away, so he can't see my tears, but he saw them anyway "Hey," he whispers, and he moves around so he can look me in the eye. _

I finally looked him in the eye and that's all it took. I fell into his arms and onto his chest, sobbing. He just let me cry, as he held me and rubbed soothing circles on my back. There wasn't much else to be said tonight. My body shook as I cried, and that didn't stop for a while. I finally was able to tell him that I didn't feel so good and just needed some sleep. I knew that I probably wouldn't be getting much, but I really did need to be alone and think right now. So, he pulled back my covers and sweetly helped get me into bed. He laid my cell on my nightstand and told me he would keep his by him all night, in case I needed him. All I could do was lay there and cry. I didn't have the energy to even tell him to stay with me, I just keep pushing him away. He placed a light kiss on my forehead before turning out the light and leaving.

Tomorrow would be a different day. I would have to try and work things out with him, and not push him away. But tonight I just want to cry it out and feel sorry for myself. After all, I'm 16, pregnant, and as of right now, I don't have many people to count on.

For now, I turn over and place a hand on my stomach protectively, as I cry myself to sleep. I just want sleep to come, b/c I'm going to need all the strength I have to face the world tomorrow. All my thoughts seem to go back to Lucas and this baby all night long . . .


	4. Dealing with the Dark

Ok, so now the story is going to be in the present, maybe a few flashbacks, but mainly moving on from 1.19 except that Brooke really is pregnant! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! I needed them!

Ok . . .

Brooke woke up to the sounding of her alarm. . . . ugh, 6:30! She rolled over and hit the snooze, just five more minutes! Her thoughts went back to where they had been all night, Lucas. She would have to see him today at school, to see Peyton too. She didn't know if she would be ready for that or not, but she missed two days already, so she needed to go, at least for some of her classes.

She also knew she would have to decide about cheerleading; since she is pregnant now, she couldn't do all the things that she could before. This made her a little sad, but then again, she didn't like have to give it up today. She would wait and talk to the doctor next week before making long-term decisions about the squad. For now, she would just go easy on herself, and kind of go with the flow! Her alarm sounded again, signaling her to get up

At first she felt a little dizzy, so she took it slow, but she eventually made it to the bathroom. She was surprised that she wasn't having any real morning sickness yet; she knew it would catch up with her eventually. After a shower, and doing her make-up, she decided on a cute pair of AE jeans, an AE tank and hoody combo, and some cute matching flip-flops. She wasn't feeling the real sexy vibe today, like she normally would, so this would have to do. She let her hair dry in wavy layers, which was a surprisingly good look for her. She just wanted to get this day over with, so she could come home, eat Mint chocolate chip ice cream, and watch Sex and the City reruns! She started feeling the queasiness on her way down to the kitchen, but she knew she would need something. So she settled on some dry wheat toast and a glass of orange juice.

She was out the door by 7:40, and hoped into her blue convertible bug. She decided to ride with the top down this morning, thinking that the fresh air might make her feel a little better. As she rode through Tree Hill, she passed the familiar sights of Karen's Café, the record store Peyton always drug her to, and that little boutique that always had the cutest clothes. She tried to smile at the good memories of this town, but she couldn't help but remember the heartache she had endured in this town too. She just quietly drove on to her destination, Tree Hill High!

Brooke arrived at school a few minutes before the bell, normally she was tardy, but not today! She decided that she would go ahead to her locker and maybe even get to class a couple minutes early, wow she had really changed in the last 72 hours she thought to herself! Being responsible Brooke had its ups and downs she guessed. She didn't know how much longer though that she would be able to go without breaking down, but she put on that façade like so many times before. She just kept telling herself: _be brave and even if you aren't, pretend to be, no one can tell the difference_

She passed Nathan and Haley on the way to her locker, chatting about something. They both stopped when they saw her and they gave her a quick hug and a sympathetic smile; yeah this was gonna be a long day! She guessed by their reception that Lucas had mentioned something to them about it, though she wasn't for sure. It could have been that they just felt bad about the whole love triangle thing though. She continued on her way as Nathan and Haley continued whatever they were talking about.

What happened next surprised her though. She looked over and saw Jake Jaglieski give her a concerned, and warm smile. How could he know? Did he know? Would Lucas really go around telling everyone about what was going on? Suddenly self-conscious, she wrapped her arms around her stomach and kept walking. She turned her head so he couldn't see the tears she was fighting back, and made her way to her locker.

Brooke did her combination, opened her locker quickly, got her books and slammed it shut. Maybe school wasn't the best idea. She just decided to hang outside her English class until the bell rang. Then a thought occurred, she hadn't seen Lucas or Peyton this morning yet, usually she would have by now.

But she spoke too soon. Just as she turned the corner, she saw Peyton laughing with one of the cheerleaders. _Ok Brooke, you can handle this_, she thought. She just kept walking past the two girls, not slowing down a bit, until she reached her classroom, and pulled out her planner. She decided to write down about her appointment next week, so she would remember, and started doing some calculations of her own about how far along she was.

She knew the doctor would tell her next week and give her an expected due date. Wow, this was really happening now. They hadn't talked or made any decisions yet, and here she was talking as if the baby was real, and she was going to be some great mother. She was so wrapped up looking at her calendar that she didn't hear the bell, or feel someone come up behind her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Lucas Scott starring right at her. His eyes were bloodshot, and she could tell he was suffering from lack of sleep too. She just offered a weak smile, and gently removed his hand from her shoulder as she walked into the classroom.

Lucas stood there stunned that she hadn't pushed him away or snapped at him. Sure she didn't say anything, _but it could have been worse_ he said to himself. He was just grateful that Peyton hadn't cornered him or something in the hall this morning. That was why he waited until the last second to enter the school so he could avoid her.

Brooke managed to make it to lunch in class, and without having to talk to Lucas. She could tell he was watching her though and was concerned and questioning how she felt. She walked past the lunchroom, but didn't go in, for the smell alone was enough to make anyone gag, pregnant or not. She made her way outside where Nathan, Haley, Mouth, Jake, and Peyton were sitting. She decided to try and act normal, and since not everyone knew about the baby, she wanted to keep it that way.

"Hey Brooke" Haley said as Brooke took a seat between Haley and Mouth, her two allies in the group. She was grateful that they both made room for her, telling her that they wanted her there.

"Hey" Brooke replied quietly as she took some saltines and a Sprite from her bag. It was the only thing that she could tolerate.

Nathan then spoke "Haven't seen you around the last couple of days Davis, you been sick?" He received an elbow from Haley, but shrugged it off.

"Yeah, I've been a little under the weather, but decided to suck it up" She said, on the verge of tears. Maybe she really couldn't handle this right now. She avoided eye contact with Peyton at all cost, for obvious reasons. Jake looked at her with suspicious eyes; yeah Lucas probably told him. Everyone went on awkwardly eating their lunch, as Lucas walked up to the table. Everyone noticed Brooke tense up a little at the sight of him, but he sat down anyway, between her and Mouth.

"Hey guys" Lucas said, kinda trailing off, as his eyes were on Brooke. She was looking kinda pale, and it worried him. Mouth, Haley, and Jake all greeted Lucas, and Peyton kind of just sat quietly. Brooke kept her eyes on her food, trying her best to down the crackers. But her morning sickness was really starting to kick in, and suddenly her stomach lurched

Lucas noticed this and winced, "Excuse me" was the only thing Brooke could get out of her mouth as she hurriedly gathered her stuff and ran off toward the bathroom. The last thing she wanted was to be sick in front of everyone. Everyone just kinda starred in the direction that Brooke had ran, wondering what was up.

Jake finally spoke up and said somewhat sternly "Lucas, maybe you should go check on her, you know, just in case she needs someone". Lucas looked at Jake, and silently nodded. He then took off to find Brooke. In his head, he was thanking Jake for pushing him, being the responsible one here. But then again, he had been here before. When everyone else was clueless, Jake had a clue.

Peyton, Nathan, Haley, and Mouth all turned toward Jake, wondering what just happened, and how come Jake has some idea.

Lucas searched through the halls, glanced through office, and had peaked into every empty Girls' Restroom, but no sign of Brooke. He finally decided to go check the Nurses' office. He didn't think that she would go there, but he was running out of places and it seemed like the next logical one to check.

As he approached the School nurses' office, his heart went out to the green-eyed brunette that he had dated.

Brooke was by herself, in one of the Nurses' cubicles, puking her guts out over a trashcan. She was softly crying at the same time, which made his heart feel even worse.

"Brooke" He choked out. She didn't reply, as she was getting sick.

He went over to her, and pulled her hair out of her face. She didn't object, which kinda caught him off guard, but secretly he was grateful she didn't put up a fight. He stood behind her and held her hair and rubbed her back soothingly.

It pained him to see her like this, such a mess. And to think that this was just the beginning. All he could do was rub her back and whisper to her that it would be ok. She did let him wipe her forehead with a cool rag, since she didn't feel she had any more strength left after getting sick for about 15 minutes. Just as Lucas was about to ask her if she was ok, they heard a voice, which startled them:

"Mr. Scott, what are you doing in here?" The School nurse asked, followed by Principal Turner.

Oh no!

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I thought it might be interesting, stay tuned. Please read and review!!


	5. A Little Light in the Dark

Sorry guys for not updating all weekend. I had a wedding to go to on Saturday, and then Easter Sunday. Anyway, I hope I can make it up to you in this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Scott, what are you doing in here?" The School nurse asked, followed by Principal Turner.

Uh oh Lucas thought. Did they know what was wrong with Brooke? Do they know she is pregnant? Maybe they think she just has a stomach virus. He prayed that this wouldn't come out like this, or that they knew he was part of the reason Brooke was sick. His thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Turner.

"Mr. Scott?"

"Oh sorry, I was going to my locker and heard someone being sick, I just wanted to see if they were ok" Lucas said innocently. Quick save he thought!

"Well, it appears Miss Davis has that stomach virus that has been going around, you probably shouldn't get too close dear" the nurse said sweetly.

"Yeah, that's it" Brooke mumbled. She wishes that were it. Then she wouldn't have to get sick for the next nine months, have stretch marks, or go through the traumatic experience that is childbirth. But she also wasn't ready for the whole school to know, so she went along with it.

"Anyway, Miss Davis, I contacted Miss Roe and she said she would be able to come get you in about 30 minutes. She had to find someone to cover her store while she was gone". Mr. Turner said, handed her a pass to be excused from school and left to go back to his office

"Brooke, you had them call my mom?" Lucas asked, rather shocked. But the fact is that Karen and Brooke have gotten close since when they first started dating. At first, Karen was surprised that Lucas hadn't gotten with Peyton. But the more she got to know Brooke, the more she thought of her as a daughter.

Brooke nodded, "Yes, they had to have an adult come physically check me out of school, some stupid policy, and your mom was the first person I could think of" She looked away so he couldn't see her crying. She hated the fact that her parents were never around. Their idea of parenting was to leave a stack of cash on the bed in-between trips while Brooke was at school.

"Ok then, if you're sure" Lucas said, feeling bad for her. He then turned to the nurse "Would it be ok if I waited with Brooke for my mom, please?" He really wanted to be there for her. After all, he was partially responsible for the mess they were in.

The nurse thought for a minute and then said "I suppose Mr. Scott, but you need to go by the office and get a pass to return to class late" He nodded as he helped Brooke from her seat. He held her around the waist to steady her. Brooke wanted to protest, tell him to leave her alone, but she was too weak at the moment. So she let him help her until they reached a bench outside the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they reached outside the school and sat down, Brooke actually leaned into Lucas' shoulder and closed her eyes. Lucas looked down to see her closing her eyes, and felt so bad for what she was going through. He wondered how he ever could have done the things that he had to her. And now, she was carrying his child, which made him question his feelings for Peyton, and if they were ever real. He just wanted to protect Brooke right now, and make this all better for her, but he knew it wouldn't be a quick fix. He knew that one thing is for sure, they needed to talk, and really bad.

"Brooke, when you feel a little bit better, maybe this afternoon, do you think we could talk?" He spoke softly, as not to upset her even more, but he knew that they needed this.

"Umm, we'll see. I don't mean to be rude Lucas, but I just want to sleep. I don't feel good, I've been throwing up for 30 minutes, and it's your fault, so excuse me if I'm not real patient right now" She didn't want to be harsh, but she spoke the truth.

"I guess I deserve that. Look, I'm gonna see if my mom will take you to my house, and you can go to sleep in my bed. I know how much you like it there. I have practice right after school, and I need to be there, but I should be home around 5." He spoke calmly and with reassurance.

"Luke, I don't know . . ." but he cut her off "Please Brooke, just let me be there, please. We need to work through this, if not for us, for the baby" He choked a little when he said baby. He was still shocked that this whole thing had happened.

She nodded, too tired to argue right now, as he rubbed her arms. The autumn air was rather cool, even in the middle of the day.

Looking up, Lucas finally saw Karen pull up and wave at him. He held onto Brooke as they made their way to Karen's car. Once they reached it, Lucas opened the passenger door, and helped Brooke sit down.

"Hey mom" Lucas sighed. His mom looked at him with such disappointment, probably because he had followed in her footsteps and was having a baby in high school.

"Hey Luke, Hey Brooke, how you feeling sweety?" Karen asked, noticing her pale face.

"Not so good, is it normal Karen to be this sick?" Brooke asked quietly as she looked at Karen, and Karen felt like she was in a time machine. She saw herself 17 years ago, young, scared, and pregnant.

"Yes sweety, it is, but it should settle down toward the end of the first trimester, until then, you will just need to take it easy" Lucas and Brooke both listened, knowing that if anyone knew what it was like to be here, it was Karen, and they both just hoped that she would be there to support them, whatever they decided.

"Alright missy, let's get you home and in bed, it's been a rough morning" Karen tried to joke. It was either joke or cry, and the two teens looked like they were brooding enough for everyone, so she figured they could use a joke.

"Thanks again Mom, and Brooke, I'll will call you after school to check on you before practice, Ok?" He said "Ok, thanks Lucas, talk to you later" Brooke said, without much energy, she didn't have much left.

With that, Karen and Brooke headed to Lucas' house, and Lucas headed back to class. He knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate, but he still needed to here, and he had to go to practice. He also didn't want to have to answer to his friends, who he knew would question what happened at lunch today with Brooke. Sighing deeply, he just hoped that would wait til tomorrow. He and Brooke had some things to discuss and decisions to make before they told other people.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok Brooke, you lay down, and I'm gonna bring you some Apple juice. I know you aren't able to keep much down, but you don't need to get dehydrated. I am also going to put a trashcan by the bed, just in case. Now, I know you don't want to hear this, but we have a lot to discuss tonight; you, Lucas, and me. So I want you to rest now, so you will feel up to talking tonight, ok?" Karen said motherly. Brooke really did appreciate the fact that an adult cared so much about her. No one had ever looked after her like this before.

"Ok, I will, and Karen, I can't thank you enough for all this. I know if I wasn't carrying your grandchild, you probably wouldn't be so nice to me," Brooke said, breaking down. This morning had just been too much for her and now with the hormones, she was a basket case.

"Nonsense Brooke, I wouldn't have it any other way right now" Karen smiled

"I just feel like I've ruined everything, and that my life is never gonna be the same. I don't know what me and Lucas are gonna do about this" Brooke said as her hand slid to her stomach, still flat as ever "but I know that this whole experience is gonna change both of us forever."

"Yes Brooke, it will, but maybe not necessarily in a bad way" Karen tried to be positive.

"Well, I just don't want Lucas to resent me or this baby if we keep it. I know he wants to play basketball in college, and maybe even go pro one day. I just don't want to hold him back at all. And, I also have things that I wanted to do. Design school or something. I don't know if I can now" Brooke said choking up again. Karen just pulled Brooke into a hug and just let her cry. Karen knew that Brooke was blaming herself for this happening, but she knew that her son was just as responsible. It takes two, and Lucas and Brooke both made the decision to sleep together, knowing full well the consequences.

Once Brooke calmed down, Karen told her "Brooke, right now, you need to rest, we have a while to make those decisions, and it will be ok, just get some sleep". Brooke nodded and laid her head down. Karen pulled the covers up around her, and turned off the light as she walked out of the room. Brooke almost instantly fell asleep. She was exhausted. From crying, from being sick, and from the emotional roller coaster she has been on the last few days. As she fell asleep, she said a small little prayer, that maybe Karen was right, and this would somehow be ok, but she still wasn't so sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an afternoon of not really paying attention and some stares from his friends, Lucas made his way to his locker before calling to check on Brooke and heading to practice. He was digging out his English and Math books, when he heard someone say:

"Lucas Scott, what the hell was that at lunch today?" Haley, his best friend was right beside him. He knew that she, along with everyone else wanted to know what was up, but he couldn't tell them, not without talking to Brooke first. He also knew Haley must be pissed because she never cussed.

"I don't know, Brooke has a stomach virus, and she wound up going home" He tried to sound unemotional and convincing, but he saw Haley raise an eyebrow and give him a questioning look.

"Sure buddy, if you say so" She said, not believing him "but why would you go after Brooke, I thought you were finally going to go after Peyton, since you have wanted her for so long, and plus you and Brooke are broken up now" She smirked.

"Look Hales, you know I love you, but you don't know what you're talking about, and I don't have time to explain right now. I have to get to practice before Whitey chews me out, but maybe we can hang out later on and talk some more" Lucas just hoped she wouldn't push him any more right now.

"Ok talk to you later then Luke" Haley said a little hurt. But she knew Lucas would tell her when he was ready, so she dropped it for now.

Lucas went around the building, where he could be alone and called Brooke. She said that she was ok, and that she actually felt like taking a walk. He was glad she was feeling better, but told her to take it easy and that he would see her in a little bit. He then headed to the gym for a long and grueling practice. Not only would Whitey be on him, but also lack of sleep was not helping at all. He just prayed that he might be able to get more tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas walked in the house about 5:30, to see Brooke and his mom sitting at the Kitchen table, and Brooke was eating some soup. He was late because Whitey chewed him out after practice about not concentrating, and told him that he better get his head back in the game before the next practice. He just said ok and left it at that. He knew he should probably tell Whitey what was going on, but just couldn't do it yet. He would just have to wait.

"Hey guys, I see you are eating" Lucas half-smiled, glad that she was.

"Yeah, it was the only thing that I felt like eating, and your mom was insisting that I eat" Brooke smirked

"Well that's good, thanks Mom for looking out for her" He smiled at Karen

"You're welcome, but don't thank me yet. The three of us need to have a serious talk, ok?" Karen said, kicking into mother mode.

"Yeah you're right" Lucas sighed, as Brooke got a nervous look on her face.

"Well, I guess my first question is to you Brooke, how do you feel about all this, do you know what you want to do?" Karen asked. She wanted to know where Brooke's head was, after all, she was going to have to carry the baby, and go through giving birth.

"Umm, honestly" Brooke spoke up finally "I'm not a hundred percent sure. Please don't get mad Lucas, but I would still like to talk to the doctor before making my final decision. I'm not saying that I am going to have an abortion, but I would like to find out all of our options first. I have an appointment next week with a regular OB-GYN, so I'm assuming he can tell what we need to know. I'm just afraid that I might be a bad parent, and I don't know that I could do that to a child" Brooke said on the verge of tears. Lucas put his arm on her back, and shook his head

"Brooke, you won't be a bad mother. If anyone has a big heart, it's you. I still can't believe how much I've hurt you, but you, you've done nothing but be a good friend and girlfriend. I hope you don't lean toward abortion, but I can respect that you want to talk to the doctor first and find out about the different options. Just please, please promise you will think it through before you make up your mind. You know, I was close to not existing . ." Lucas said, getting choked up

"Lucas-" Karen said, on the verge of tears

"No Mom, we talked about this, but you know Dan didn't want me, and just hope you can give our baby a chance before you decide you don't want it" He said with tears in his eyes.

"Luke" Brooke said, putting her hand on his "I just don't want to hold us back, but at the same time, I'm not gonna just go off and kill our child" She put his hand in hers and placed them on her stomach "I know you said you would be there, and I'm trying to trust in that, for this baby's sake, and for ours too, but I think we need to take our relationship slow, decide about the baby first, and then worry about us" Lucas smiled at the fact she was willing to work at it with him.

"Well, I'm glad you two talked about these things, now Brooke, when are your parents gonna be back in town?" Karen said, hoping not to upset Brooke, but she had to ask

"I don't know, I will call first thing in the morning and see if I can find out, I guess I should tell them in person" Brooke said with a sad smile.

"Yes, in person would be better, now finish your soup, and Lucas, your plate is in the microwave. I knew you would be hungry after practice. And then it's gonna be lights out early for you guys, especially you Brooke." Karen said

"You don't mind me staying, I don't want to intru-" Brooke said, but Karen stopped her

"No, you're not intruding, just know you two will be in separate bedrooms until we can work something else out. I don't want you at your house all alone, being as sick as you have been" Karen said

"Is that ok with you, Lucas?" Brooke asked quietly

"Of course, I totally agree that you need to be taken care of right now. You've been sick and you shouldn't be alone. I'll take the guestroom, and you can have my bed Brooke." Lucas smiled at her. She smiled weakly at him.

"Ok, if you insist. If it's ok, I would like to go to sleep now. I need to try and go to school tomorrow, but I'm gonna need to rest in order to go." Brooke said meekly

"Of course, I can help you, if you would like" Lucas offered.

Brooke just nodded and they headed to his room. Karen started to clean up the kitchen and head to bed herself. Today had been a long one! After getting Brooke into bed, Lucas sat there and rubbed circles on her back, at her request, until she fell asleep. Once she relaxed and he knew she was asleep, he bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. He then placed a hand softly on her stomach whispered "Goodnight baby" before heading to sleep in the guestroom.

He was happy they had talked, but didn't know what tomorrow would bring with their friends. He just silently prayed that they would all be as supportive as his mother was being, although he knew not all of them would be. But as long as he and Brooke had each other, they would face it together . . . .


	6. More Steps into the Darkness

Brooke woke up to find herself in Lucas' bed. At first things were kind of fuzzy, and her head felt like she had a hangover. But as she saw a picture of her and Lucas on his dresser, it all started to come back. She had gone to school, not really feeling that great, got ushered by the school nurse into her office on her way to the bathroom to get sick, had the school call Karen, and then was brought to Lucas' house, where she stayed last night. She, Lucas, and Karen had a long talk last night, and she got some of her fears and insecurities out in the open about this baby. But deep down, she has so many more. Was Lucas really over Peyton? Could those kinds of feelings go away just like that? Would he decide one day that this was all too much and up and leave? Would they really keep the baby? Would she and Lucas get married? All these things were making her head swim, so she decided to take it one day at a time, and work on letting Lucas in. She wouldn't be able to forget what he has done, but maybe forgive for the time being, since now there was a baby involved.

Lucas knocked softly on the door and heard a quiet "Come in" so he proceeded.

'Hey, you're awake, just wanted to see how you are feeling?" He asked with his concerned voice

"Umm, better, maybe I'll be able to make it through an entire day of school today!" she commented with a smirk.

"Yeah, maybe so, but please, don't hesitate to tell me if you don't feel good, or anything. School can wait," He said meaning it. Lucas knew he would probably have to watch her, for with everything else, she still wasn't totally letting him in on how she was feeling. So he would just have to watch and read her face.

"I will, I promise," she said with some annoyance. Brooke knew he had been really sweet and all yesterday, but in her heart, she couldn't totally forget what happened with him and Peyton. She was trying her best to move past it, but it just wasn't that easy. And she felt like a train wreck still, but wouldn't admit it to him. He would just be extra sugary sweet and she couldn't deal with that right now. With a little sleep, she was starting to have another reality check on this whole situation, and it scared her to death.

"Would you like something eat?" Lucas asked politely, even though he sensed the tension in the room and guessed she probably still hasn't forgotten what happened.

"Umm, I don't know, I guess I should" She stated hesitantly.

"Yeah, you've got someone else to feed now" He smiled as he said it, but it faded when Brooke covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Lucas instantly ran behind her, followed by Karen who had heard the commotion and stood at the door.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, I'm right here" He told her as he held her hair. She was crying again as she threw up, and he hated seeing her like this. Karen got a washcloth out of the linen closet and wet it, and then handed to Lucas for her.

He knelt down and rubbed her back. Once she was done, he let her lean against him, wiping her face with the cool rag.

Brooke sniffled, and then said, "I don't like throwing up" as more tears came.

"I don't blame you, just take some deep breaths," He said gingerly, as he stroked her hair.

Karen, seeing that her son had it under control, headed to the kitchen to make Brooke some chamomile tea and dry toast, and finish up what she had been making for breakfast.

"Here you go sweetie drink this" Karen said as she handed Brooke the tea.

"Thank you" Brooke said as she drank. Lucas kept his arms around her, rubbing her back and watched her drink.

"Are you sure you feel up to school today" He asked quietly

"Yes, I do" She snapped. She didn't like throwing up, and it only reminded her of what was going on. But she felt bad when she saw the hurt look on Lucas' face.

"I'm okay, and I promise I'll tell you if I'm not. I've got to try and go, since I've missed a lot already" She spoke softer. He nodded, as he and Karen left to let her take a shower and get ready for school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey guys look who's back" Haley whispered to Nathan, Peyton and Jake, who had all gathered around Haley's locker in the hall.

Lucas and Brooke walked in Tree Hill High hand in hand, but then separated to go to their lockers on opposite sides of the hallway. They all noticed how friendly the ex-couple had become in the last few days, which made them more curious as to what was going on. Peyton had nothing but jealousy written on her face as she eyed the couple.

"Hmm, seriously guys, what is up with those two, they both look like death warmed over" Nathan smirked, and the group couldn't help but laugh.

Jake, however knew what was going on, and quickly stopped, getting serious "Guys, I think we should give them a break, they are obviously both struggling with something, and maybe we should be thinking of ways to help, instead of criticizing."

"Ok, enough, we all know you know something, so spill, or prepare to be tortured til we force it out of you" Peyton glared at him, as Nathan and Haley watched curiously.

"Ok, ok, I don't know the full details, but Lucas came to me a couple days ago, and told me that Brooke was in some trouble . . ." Jake said, holding his hands up in surrender; he got cut off by Peyton

"What, is she ok, is she depressed? Is she sick?" Peyton was now actually worried for her former friend

"Well, I guess you could say she's sick, you all know she was feeling under the weather, but it's not the kind of sick that just goes away" He responded, but wasn't sure if he should be sharing this.

"But what does Lucas have to do with this? Oh god, he has HIV, and he gave it to Brooke" Haley said as she started to choke up. She couldn't lose two good friends, one of which was her very best friend

"Baby, don't you think Lucas would have told you if he had HIV, you guys tell each other everything." Nathan laughed at the crazy ideas his girlfriend could come up with. He wasn't saying that HIV was funny, but there was no way that that was what was going on.

"Well apparently we don't share everything now do we? He has refused to even give me a hint as to what is going on. Maybe our friendship isn't what I thought it was" Haley said teary eyed as she stormed off.

"Baby, come back, I'm sorry" Nathan said, chasing after her to make sure she was ok.

"Well, I guess we know who's not getting any tonight" Jake laughed, trying to lighten the mood

Peyton just continued to glare at him "How could you not tell me about this, that you talked to Lucas the other day, huh? She was getting madder by the minute, and Jake was starting to regret fessing up that he knew anything at all.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't think that it was that big of a deal. Plus I figured that when they were ready, Lucas and Brooke would come to us and tell us what they want us to know. I thought you were over him, but I guess not," Jake said sadly, hoping that this wouldn't affect Lucas and Brooke situation. That is the last thing that they would need right now.

"Whatever" Peyton retorted and stormed off to the Art room. Jake had hit a nerve and she didn't like him right now for it.

Jake just watched her and rolled his eyes. Silently he hoped this mess would be figured out soon. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was sitting at a table outside school, waiting for Brooke to come out the door. She had to stay after to get a list of assignments she missed from a couple of her teachers. Since her absences were excused by Principal Turner, the teachers agreed to let her make up some of the work, so her grades wouldn't suffer.

He saw the door open, and started walking toward it, thinking that it would be Brooke and that he would greet her as she came out. But instead, it was the curly blonde-headed friend that he had managed to avoid the past few days. After all, Peyton had her chance. A few days ago, he would have danced on his head if she asked him to. But now, he had Brooke and his baby to consider. Even though they weren't technically a family, he still had hope that maybe one day they would be. He inwardly cringed as Peyton approached him:

"Luke, I need to talk to you, now!" He could sense the desperation in her voice, but didn't want Brooke to come outside and see him and Peyton talking right now. Ignoring her request, he spatted out:

"Umm, Pey, I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. And I'm sorry that I haven't taken your phone calls. I've been kind of busy with some things, and I don't mean to be rude but now isn't a good time" He tried to sound desperate, so she might leave him alone. He hated brushing his friends off, but it was only 4 days until their doctors' appointment. He just had to hold them off until then.

"Don't you care about me, I've really needed you around lately, like old times Luke. But you haven't been there" She said as she got teary eyed. Sure, she and Jake had been hanging out more lately, but he wasn't Lucas

"Like I said, I'm sorry, but can't it wait a couple more days?" He was pleading with her. Brooke would be walking out any minute.

"Whatever Luke, I thought we could at least be friends, but I see now that you don't know what it means to be a friend" She hissed at him, and then took off toward the parking lot.

Lucas stood there, rather shocked that Peyton had yelled at him like she did. What a roller coaster these last couple of days had been! He was just glad that Brooke didn't see that. She had enough stress on her without worrying about Peyton right now.

He then felt something vibrate in his pants. Weird, he thought, but started digging to find out what it was. He found Brooke's cell phone. She had asked him to hold on to it for her while she went and gathered her stuff. He said sure and had just stuffed it in her pocket. Maybe it was her parents calling her back? She had called them to see when they would be back in town, but had to leave a message on her dad's phone. Looking at the caller I.D., he noticed it was a Tree Hill number, but not a familiar one. He was debating on whether to answer it. Against his better judgment, he decided to:

"Hello?" Lucas inquired

"Hi, this is Melissa from Plan Parenthood. I'm calling to confirm an appointment for termination for a Miss Brooke Davis first thing in the morning. Could you just please tell her to just wear some comfortable clothes, and have someone to drive her home. Our number is 555-5555 if she has any questions or concerns. Thank you and bye-bye"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

uh oh, Brooke's in trouble now lol! Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I didn't get too many reviews for the last one, so I hope everyone liked it.

I also would like some input. Do you want them to keep the baby? Would you want a boy or girl? Any drama you would like to see happen? Lol

Please R&R

Thanks, Laura


	7. Trying to Run From the Darkness

Lucas nearly dropped the phone when he heard the line click and a dial tone.

_Abortion _

He was nearly aborted. Now his child was going to be. How could she? Why would she? This was not the Brooke Davis that he knew at all. Maybe it was a mistake. But the lady clearly said Brooke Davis, and he knows for a fact there is only one Brooke Davis in Tree Hill, and probably in all the US for that matter.

Lucas raised his head out of his hands, to see Brooke herself coming toward him, looking oblivious to the hell he was going through right now. He stood up and walked toward her:

"Here, I forgot I had this" he said coldly "oh, and by the way, the people from the clinic send their love and wishes for you tomorrow morning, they're having a party afterwards" he spat on the verge of tears. He threw her phone at her, which such force that Brooke was rather taken back.

"Lucas, what the hel-" Brooke yelled, not caring that they were at school. What had gotten into him, yelling at his pregnant girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend.

"No, you. You don't speak to me right now. You don't deserve to speak to me right now," he said, pounding his fist in his other hand to control himself.

"Look, Lucas," She said, trying to get him to stop. They finally moved to the side of the school where no one was. "Luke, what's going on here?" She said, getting irritated.

"What's going on? What's going on is that you're having an abortion tomorrow. An abortion that you weren't even going to tell me about. That's a little cold don't you think/" He said, as he teared-up.

"Lucas" Brooke said as she hung her head in shame.

"No. For the last week almost, I have bent over backwards. I have been there to feed you, to hold your hair back when you were sick, and on top of that, I have stuck by my word to not tell our friends until after our appointment on Tuesday, which I guess there won't be one now. Dammit, I know I screwed up, ok? I know that what Peyton and me did was so wrong, and God knows that you didn't deserve it. But I'm trying here; I'm trying so hard. But nothing I do seems to make a difference, and it's not going to as long as you shut me out. I love you Brooke, so, so much and I want to make this better for you. I know you are scared, hell I'm scared, but having an abortion is not the answer. If anything, it's the coward way out. I thought you were going to give this a chance, let me try and prove I would be there. But hell, I can't stop you; you've made up your mind. So much for loving each other. " He said the end with some bitterness. He hated yelling at her, and he knows he's wrong, but he was finally thinking that they had made some progress.

Brooke just stood there stunned. There wasn't much to say after that speech. Lucas had pretty much laid it all out. But then again, how dare him make her out to be the insensitive one, he had cheated on her. She wanted to yell at him, tell him to get lost, but she knew she didn't have the right. After all, she was planning to have an abortion without telling him. She tried to defend herself:

"Look, I know you're mad" she received a "duh" look from Lucas "But I just thinks it's for the best. I know you are just trying to do the right thing, we both know you love Peyton. This baby and I would only hold you back. I just don't know if I can handle this anymore. You've seen how sick I've been the last few days, and it's only going to get harder. I can't do this alone, and you and Peyton will probably find your way in the end, and I'll be by myself." She was crying by now.

"Brooke, listen-" Lucas tried to tell her how wrong she was. But at least now he knew her biggest fear, being alone.

"No, I'm not done" She interrupted. "Just this afternoon, I saw you two out here talking out in the courtyard, what was that about, huh?" She was getting upset again.

"Look, she approached me, I didn't seek her out. I tried to brush her off, but she wouldn't take a hint" He tried to explain, but not wanting to give too much. He knew it would just upset her more.

"Whatever, Lucas, you don't have to explain. Like I said, you and Peyton will probably end up together and I'll be alone, barefoot and pregnant" She started sobbing. Not wanting to fight anymore, Brooke decided the best thing would be to get away right now and think by herself.

"I need to go, clear my head," She said walking fast toward her car. Lucas ran after her, to try and stop her from walking out on this argument.

"Brooke wait, don't run, you always run away." He pleaded with her.

"You know why I'm going tomorrow morning? I'm going tomorrow morning because I feel like no matter what we do, you will hate me. If I keep it, you'll wind up hating me for trapping you. If I don't have it, you'll hate me for getting rid of it, but at least that hatred might go away with time." She was crying really hard, as she got in her car and drove off, leaving a tearful Lucas in her rear view mirror.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke had been speeding around Tree Hill for a good 10 minutes. She didn't know where to go. She was also crying really hard, making it harder to see to drive. She decided to just get off the road and go to Karen's, crawl in bed, and sleep. Tomorrow would be one of the most difficult things she would have to do. She never thought it would come to this. She was 16, having to makes decisions that no teenager should have to. Why couldn't she trust him? Would he really hurt her? Would they really be good parents? All these things ran through her mind. It was like Luke said, she had made up her mind, and when Brooke Davis makes her mind, she doesn't change it.

As she lay in bed that night, Brooke had one thing on her mind. She just wanted to be saved from all this drama, have her Knight in Shining Armor come swoop her away . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas didn't sleep much that night. He just kept praying that someone somehow would stop Brooke from making a huge mistake tomorrow.

Karen noticed that the two teenagers were not themselves tonight. Both were in bed before 7. She offered them food, but both of them rejected it. When she went into Brooke's room to check on her, she found something alarming. On top of Lucas' dresser, where Brooke was sleeping, there was some Abortion pamphlets, and an appointment card for tomorrow morning at 8 am. Karen's eyes widened as she read this. It now all made sense. Lucas was upset with Brooke for what she was doing tomorrow morning, and Brooke was riddled with guilt for what her decision was. Taking one last look at Brooke, she decided there was something she needed to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke woke up the next morning with a knot in her stomach, and it wasn't morning sickness. She dressed in a cute jogging suit, even though cute wasn't important today. She was surprised that both Karen and Lucas had gone when she went into the kitchen.

"Hello?" She called out. No answer.

_Well this is nothing new, I'm always alone._ She thought.

She got her keys and purse, and made her way out to her powder blue Beetle. As she got closer to it, she noticed something on the windshield. It was a pale pink rose, with a note attacked to it

"_People who are meant to be will find their way in the end". A wise person once told me that. If you still believe that, then don't do it Love, Lucas_

Brooke was stunned; he just wasn't giving up was he? If he had this much determination, maybe he really did love her. Tears poured down her face as she tried to reason with her brain. She knew that whatever decision she made right now, she would have to stick with it. No more flip-flopping or turning back.

After a few more moments, she silently prayed that what she was feeling was right. She hoped into her car and headed to her destination. She knew where she needed to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was sitting in his car, watching the other students of Tree Hill High make their way to school. He saw his brother and Haley walking hand-in-hand; share a short but sweet kiss, as they made their way in. He saw Peyton sketching something in her infamous sketchpad at one of the picnic tables. Jake walked by and waved at him, and he reciprocated.

He just prayed that his plan this morning might work. His mom had come to him in tears in the middle of the night, saying she found the pamphlets, begging him to stop Brooke. He told her how he had just found out, but that he had pleaded with her and tried to convince her not to do it. They decided that what Brooke needed was something, a gesture, to show her that Lucas paid attention more than she thought he did. Something to show that he really did care, and that she need not doubt him anymore. He was starting to get worried and think she might still go through with it. He figured she would have been here by now if she didn't go to the clinic.

Finally giving up, he got out of his truck, and gathered his things to go in. As he turned from locking the door, someone bolted into his arms. It happened so fast, that he didn't get a good look at the person. He could, however, tell that the person was crying.

As he looked down at the distraught person, he finally realized whom it was. As his eyes flooded with tears, he choked out:

"Brooke".

They just latched on to one another and just held each other for a moment. She was sobbing pretty hard, and he could tell she was shaking.

Softly she spoke "I couldn't do it. God, I couldn't kill our baby Lucas. I still believe in you" She finally confided.

They just held each other and cried for the love they were trying to save.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, so you don't have to kill me lol! You know I couldn't kill a Brucas baby! Anyway, let me know what you think! This chapter was the hardest to write, but I managed to get through it! Let me know what you like to see happen next too! Have a good one La La


	8. Not out of the Dark Just Yet

"Lucas, I'm so, so, sorry" She was still sobbing "I'm just scared and I don't know how to deal with all this. But I couldn't live with myself if I did get rid of this baby. My head and my heart are saying two different things, and that scares me too. So I have to know, just to make sure, did you really mean what you said in your note?" She asked timidly

"Of course I did Brooke, I wouldn't have said it, if I didn't. I just hope that one day you can see how much I really do care for you, that this isn't just some game. I going to be there when you need me" He spoke softly, as he laid his hand on her stomach, where no one could see. A lot of students were already inside the building, but the late bell hadn't rung yet, so they were still safe.

Lucas then spoke "Look, for now, let's just go to class. We both need an education to support ourselves in the future, along with you know what He was scared to say it out loud, especially at school. Would you like to go get some more clothes after school from your house, so that you can stay with me until your parents are back in town?" He knew that this was far from over, but at least he had made a small breakthrough.

Brooke nodded as she wiped a few tears with her sleeve. She then checked her make up in the car door mirror of Lucas' truck.

"Yeah, I should probably call at lunch and check in with my parents about when they will be home again. They still haven't called me back," She said sadly.

"Yeah, not really looking forward to that conversation" Lucas said nervously. .

"You're telling me. At least you don't have to be their daughter" She sighed, as Lucas took her hand. She didn't pull away and they walked into school together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey guys" Jake said as both Lucas and Brooke approached the group at lunch. Peyton was sitting beside Jake, holding hands. Nathan was sitting there, waiting impatiently, probably for Haley to come from the tutoring center.

Brooke and Lucas both gave a quiet "Hey" as they sat. Things were still kind of tense. None of their friends knew what was going on and was still giving them questioning looks. Neither one of them really was hungry, still kind of shook up from the events of the morning, but Lucas knew that Brooke needed to try and eat something. He reached in his bag and pulled out something for her to eat:

"Here, try and eat this," He said, handing her some yogurt and saltines.

"Thanks, I'll try" She responded with a small smile

"Man, she's got you so whipped" Nathan smirked, receiving a hand across the back of the head by Haley who had just walked up and heard his comment.

"Nathan, cut that out. Lucas, ignore your arrogant brother" Haley smiled rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry man, I'm sorry baby, come here" Nathan said, trying to pull her into a hug, which she soon relaxed into.

"Look who's whipped now" Jake laughed, getting a glare from Nathan, and laughter from Peyton and Haley.

"So, was there another party last night? What did everybody do?" Jake asked, trying to lighten the mood. He didn't have much of a social life with Jenny, but he liked to hear stories of normal teenagers who party and have fun. The awkward looks coming from Brooke and Lucas didn't go unnoticed by him though.

"I just worked on my sketch for THUD this week, and caught up on my reading, real exciting night" Peyton spoke, but no one really cared what she did last night. They all knew she was just pretending to be happy with Jake, which made them all sick.

"Well, Nathan and I watched a movie, after I helped him with math, and we ordered pizza. It was the first night in a while we haven't had an apartment full of drunk teenagers," Haley said, sighing.

"Hey, I thought you were starting to like the parties with the drunk teenagers" Nathan said boastfully "But maybe we can get cranked up again this weekend, what do you say Davis, I know you are always up for a party" He smirked, trying to get her to loosen up.

Brooke responded quietly "I don't know Nate, I might be taking a break from alcohol for a while" As soon she said it, she wished she could take it back. She was going to give it away before they were ready.

"Seriously Brooke, what's going on? You've been moping around for days, hardly eating anything, and now, no alcohol? What's up?" Nathan asked firmly. He knew something was up, and he wanted to know what was going on. So did the rest of the group, but they were too chicken to ask.

"I just don't feel like getting wasted this weekend, that's all" She defended herself. As she stood up from the table, all her friends stared at her. She turned and said, "I'll be right back; I'm going to go throw my trash away"

"Hey Brooke, wait up, I'll walk with you, I have something to throw away too" Haley said quickly. Truthfully she didn't, she just wanted to see if she could get Brooke to talk. They all know that Jake knows whatever is going on, but he isn't being any help, just telling them to be patient and that Lucas and Brooke will tell them when they are ready. But she is dying to know, so she took this opportunity to pry.

"So, are you feeling any better" Haley asked concernedly as they made their way to the trashcan in the middle of the quad.

"Umm, I think so, I just still don't have much of an appetite" Brooke said, trying to sound neutral and not give anything away.

"Ok, if you're sure, but it doesn't get better, maybe you should go to the doctor" Haley suggested. Brooke did look kind of pale.

"Yeah, maybe you're right" Brooke said

"Look, don't pay attention to Nathan, he just likes to kid. He really doesn't mean any harm" Haley tried to reassure Brooke. She didn't want anyone to mad at each other.

"No, it's cool. I've made my reputation as a drunken slut, so I shouldn't expect any less" Brooke spoke harshly, mostly to herself.

"Brooke, that's not it at all. He just knows that you enjoy a good party, and like to have fun" Haley tried to make her feel better, but she wasn't sure it was working.

"Yeah, I guess" Brooke said nonchalantly.

"Anyway, so I haven't had a chance to ask what's going on with you and Luke? I noticed you two having been spending time together the last few days, how is that going?" Haley tried, seeing if she would open up.

"We haven't been around each other that much" Brooke stated, getting a 'yeah right' look from Haley "He was just concerned that I was sick I guess, and just watching out for me" She stated, like it was that obvious.

"So, are you two back together, or just trying to be friends?" Haley inquired.

"I don't really know, I guess we are just trying to see where time takes us" Brooke replied honestly. They really were just trying to see what was going to happen between them, but with the baby, that would definitely be a factor.

Haley nodded as they threw their lunch away and headed back toward the table, in silence. When they were about halfway back, they didn't notice a 6'2, husky football player walking across the quad at the same time. He apparently wasn't looking either, hurrying to wherever he had to go. He crashed into Brooke, sending her on her butt, and then on her side.

"Sorry" The husky player spat, as he tried to offer his hand. Brooke didn't even acknowledge him, as she was rubbing her side. Haley bent down beside Brooke, to see if she was alright.

"You can go you jackass, and next time, watch where you're going" Haley spat, as Brooke looked like she was hurting. "Brooke, are you ok, does your side hurt" Haley asked in her motherly tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I think so, my side hurts though" Brooke said, kind of shakily. Once the football player heard her say she was ok, he walked off, not liking the tone Haley used with him.

"Can you move or do you want me to get Lucas?" Haley asked, as she looked Brooke over to see if she had any scratches.

"No, just give me a sec. I'm just a little shaken up. God, I hope it didn't hurt the –" Brooke stopped as she was about to say baby. Haley just cocked an eyebrow and looked at her

"The what Brooke, what's wrong?" Haley asked

"Umm, look. I can trust you right Haley" Brooke asked weakly

"Sure you can Brooke, what's going on?" Haley asked

"Well, the thing is, that Lucas . . .Peyton . . .the boy toy auction . . .late . . ." Brooke was having a hard time collecting her thoughts, as her eyes filled with tears. She looked at Haley who looked confused as ever and knew she better start making sense. She motion for Haley to move in, so she could whisper, as more tears came "I'm pregnant Hales" Brooke said meekly, as she cried.

"Oh my gosh, Brooke, I had know idea. Are you sure you're ok, the baby? Oh my god, you fell, we better take you to Nurse or a doctor " Haley said panicking

"No, I'm fine Hales, I promise, just a little sore. Just please, please don't say anything, not yet" Brooke pleaded

"Are you sure you're ok? I don't need Lucas pounding me for not getting you checked out" Haley said "Now, it all makes sense though, why you two have been so close lately, and why he has been so protective"

"Yeah, we're trying to work things out, but we really haven't told anyone other than Karen. We were going to tell everyone after my appointment on Thursday; Ouch" Brooke cried out as she rubbed her side

"What? What is it Brooke" Haley demanded, as she saw Brooke rub her side.

"Just a little cramp, can you just help me up" Brooke asked, getting uncomfortable sitting on the concrete. She also didn't want to worry Haley anymore than she had already.

"Look, if you ever need to talk, just know that you have me; I'm here if you need for anything" Haley smiled as she helped Brooke to her feet "Now, if that cramping doesn't go away, you need to go to the Nurse, you hear me?" Haley said motherly.

"Yes, mom" Brooke joked, but then cringed as she thought about what she said. She was going to be a mom; how was she supposed to be a mom? Would she be a good mom?

As she contemplated these things, she saw Lucas running toward her, probably to see if she was ok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was looking in the direction of his ex-girlfriend and best friend had just walked off to. He didn't like letting Brooke out of his site right now, especially since she was carrying his child, but no one knew that, so he silently worried for her. Jake sensed his worry and leaned covered

"Man, she'll be ok, Haley is with her" Jake reassured him quietly

"Yeah, yeah" Lucas said, trailing off. He was just so worried about her right now

Nathan looked up and saw the two girls walking back, oblivious to the football player that he saw coming in their direction. He then realized he should probably do something to keep an accident from happening

"Guys, look . . ." He said, pointing to the guy about to bump in to Brooke and Haley. Lucas spun around to see what Nathan was pointing out, and realized what was about to happen. He didn't have enough time to react though as he saw the big muscular guy slam into his ex-girlfriend, who happened to be pregnant.

"Oh shit" Lucas muttered and exchanged a worried glance with Jake

"I'll kick his ass man" Jake said,

"Get in line, dammit" Lucas said, as he saw Brooke topple to the ground.

"Hey guys, she looks like she might be alright," Nathan said, seeing what happened

"No way man, that jackass had to bump into her," Lucas said, getting madder by the minute

"I've got to go see if she's ok" Lucas stuttered and started walking as he saw Haley help Brooke off the ground, which he saw was a good sign.

"Sure, man . ." Nathan trailed off, shaking his head

"Hey, you ok" Lucas said, as he looked her over for any injuries

"Yeah, I think so; stupid jock couldn't look where he was going" Brooke replied weakly, as she rubbed her side.

"Are you sure you're ok??" He asked, when he saw her rubbing her side. She just simply nodded as he cell phone started to ring.

"Hello . . .yeah I do . . . no daddy, that's not it. . . fine whatever . . .yeah, bye" Brooke had tears in her eyes once she finished her conversation and turned back to Lucas and Haley, watching her curiously

Haley leaned into Lucas and whispered, "I know"; he just cocked an eyebrow and looked her in the face. What did she know? Not wanting to ask what, he just turned and said, "You do?" he asked, silently wondering how she knew. She just nodded, and he decided to leave it for now, and focus on the upset Brooke who just got off the phone.

"Brooke, what's wrong" He said, wrapping his arm around her

"That, that was my parents," She said as she started to sob, "They will be here this afternoon". Lucas' eyes just widened and hugged her tighter.

* * *

there you go guys!! hope you like and please send me ideas for what you would like to see next! please r&r Laura


	9. Help Me Make It Through the Dark

Lucas and Brooke drove in silence toward her house after school. Neither of them knew what to say, both were anticipating what was about to happen. Every now and then, Lucas would squeeze her hand to reassure her, and she would look at him with a weak smile. Finally, after he heard a small sob, he spoke:

"Hey, you ok?" He said softly.

"No, umm, not really; I feel like I could throw up any minute" Brooke spoke quietly

"You know, we don't have to do this now, if you don't feel up to it" He spoke to reassure her.

"Well, I don't think we have much of a choice now, they probably saw us out the window" Brooke said, as they pulled into her driveway and parked.

They got out and started up the walk, hand in hand. As they reached her red front door, Brooke pulled out her keys and unlocked it. She was surprised it was locked, but that was her parents for you. As they stepped inside, she called out:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom? Daddy?" Brooke yelled into the house.

"Brooke, you're home, who is this?" Her mother asked, walking into the foyer

"Mom, this is Lucas, my ex-, umm boyfriend" Brooke stuttered, gripping his hand for support. She didn't want to go into detail just yet about what went on between her and Lucas. Her stomach was all in knots.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Davis" Lucas said awkwardly, as he shook her hand. He knew that if they knew who he really was, that they would probably strangle him right now.

"You too Lucas, this is Brooke's father James" Her mother said as a tall slender man walked in to the room " and please call me Lydia" She said slyly.

"Hey pumpkin" James Davis said, as he hugged his daughter. "Hi Lucas, I'm James" he said as he extended his hand for a shake. Lucas did the same awkwardly as well.

Lucas noticed that Lydia would hardly look at Brooke. Lydia Davis was just an older version of Brooke, same brunette hair, and same hazel eyes. Only she didn't look as pretty as Brooke, probably because of all the plastic surgery she had. She wore a sophisticated black pants suit, with a cream colored blouse and pearls. Her hair was shoulder length, a few inches shorter than Brookes'. James Davis, on the other hand, was tall, and slender. Lucas could tell where Brooke got her dimples. James had a little gray at the temple, but not too much. They were your typical country club couple. Even in the afternoon light, you could tell that they lived a wild life of parties, drinking, and more drinking. Their faces showed their age. Lucas was brought out of his stare by Brooke's voice:

"Hey Daddy, look Lucas and I need to talk to you and Mom please" She said with some hesitancy in her voice.

"Ok, let's go sit in the living room" James answered soothingly. He could tell something was on Brooke's mind; she looked scared. He just hoped that whatever he was thinking about her was wrong.

They walked in and sat down in the front living room. Lucas and Brooke sat on one couch, Lucas' hand on her back to let her know that he was there for her. James and Lydia sat on the other one, but didn't touch each other. After some awkward stares, James finally spoke up:

"Brooke, pumpkin, what is it; you can tell us anything" He spoke sternly. Lydia just stared coldly at Brooke, waiting impatiently for her spill whatever it was.

"Well Mom and Daddy, Lucas and I, see I'm . ." she thought it would get easier but it didn't to tell people. She felt Lucas squeeze her hand. She tried to open her mouth, but the words couldn't come out.

"Brooke, whatever it is, we can deal: what is it? You running away to Vegas to get married? Or you want us to send you on a trip, is that it? " He spoke quickly "As long as you don't come home pregnant, you can do whatever you want; you're not pregnant, are you" James pleaded with his daughter. But as soon as the words came out, he knew. He could see the fear in his daughters' eyes, and he knew what the answer to that question was.

"Oh my god . ." James hand flew over his mouth, and he exchanged "oh shit" glances with his wife. Lydia looked like she was about to explode, and then she did:

"You slut, how could you; do you know how you've ruined our life now" She spat as she walked over and her hand collided with Brooke's cheek. It took all that Lucas had not to knock her down there and then, but instead, he just stepped between the mother and daughter, and spoke:

"Don't you dare touch her again, ever, you hear me?" Lucas yelled in Mrs. Davis' face "or don't think that I won't have you arrested" he just glared at her as he said it.

"Lydia, sit down" James commanded, and she did "Now! You're only making things worse, if that's even possible"

"Daddy?" Brooke spoke meekly, as she rubbed the side of her face.

"No Brooke, you two messed up" James spoke, but as he saw her tears, his tone softened "How far along are you?"

Brooke looked up "Umm, I don't know for sure, my appointment is Tuesday. If I had to guess, I would say 6 to 8 weeks" she said with a sigh. She didn't want Lucas to realize that she was as far along as she was, b/c that meant she was pregnant most of the time they were together.

"Good, there is still time for an abortion, I will call the doctor and schedule one for tomorrow morning" Lydia spoke, standing up to go make a call.

"NO!" Brooke screamed "No, I will not, will not go there again" she sobbed as she buried her face in Lucas' shoulder. They didn't know about earlier that day, and all the emotional stuff that played into that.

"Why Brooke, this can all be over in the morning, and you can go back to the way things were before," Lydia said, trying to sound logical.

"So, umm Lucas, I guess it's safe to say that you are the father?" James asked him, ignoring his wife.

"Yes sir, I am. Mrs. Davis, please don't upset Brooke anymore, she has had a rough day as it is" Lucas said, glaring at her. He just kept rubbing Brooke's arm as she leaned into him.

"Look at me Brooke, pumpkin" Her dad spoke; realizing what Lucas said, "Are you sure about this? How will you support this baby? How will you live? What about school, and college after you graduate?" He kept asking things that needed to be decided, but they just hadn't thought about it much.

"Daddy, I almost had an abortion this morning, ok? I had the appointment, everything. I even had the money for a cab fare to take me back to Lucas' house. But then Lucas made me realize how much he cared for me, and that he would be there for me and this baby" she spoke slowly, not wanting to upset herself anymore "I just couldn't do it though, I guess I chickened out. I guess I can respect if you don't want anything to do with your grandchild, but I will not do to my child, what you almost did to me" She said, breaking down "Excuse me" she choked out, and ran up to her room. They all jumped when they heard her bedroom door slam.

Lucas started to run after her, but someone stopped him:

"Lucas, are you sure that you are the father" Lydia spat, clearly not caring how upset her daughter was.

"You know what Mrs. Davis, I am not one to disrespect adults, and I know we just met. But you have no right; no right to ask me that, or talk to your DAUGHTER the way that you have in the last five minutes. But then again, why should I be surprised, you clearly didn't want Brooke. She just said it herself. But let me tell you one thing, you ever touch her like that again, and you will regret it"

And with that, he turned on his heels, and headed up to Brooke's room to see about her

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Lucas approached Brooke's room, he was met with silence. When he opened the door, his heart once again went out to the hazel-eyed brunette carrying his child. Brooke was curled up in a ball on her bed with what looked like a stuffed rabbit, just staring at the wall. As he closed the door and moved toward the bed, he could see silent tears coming down her face. She didn't even acknowledge that he was in the room, which kind of scared him, that she was that out of it. When he knelt in front of her beside the bed, she finally looked up at him:

"Hey" He said quietly

"Hey, I'm sorry about the outburst; I just can't believe my mom sometimes" She said sadly as she adjusted her position and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"It's ok, you don't have to explain; I know all to well what it's like to have a parent who didn't want you" He said as he rubbed her back.

"You see this" She spoke quietly as she motioned to the rabbit she was holding "My dad got this for me for my four birthday. And I loved it. When I asked him why he got me the rabbit, he said that it was a special rabbit for a special little girl, for his special girl. He told me that this rabbit had magical powers that it could take away pain, and sorrow, and also bring good luck to me. And you know what, I believed him, I was four after all. He told me that he would also have to start taking more trips with his job, and that I could talk to my rabbit, and it would make me miss him less, make it feel like my daddy was here. He said that no matter what, we would always be together in our hearts when I had him with me. I guess if only that were true" She said as more tears came down her face.

Lucas was stunned, he had never seen her so broken and worn down. He tried to think of something to say, but knew that he was part of the reason she didn't believe in fairy tales anymore. Rather than bring up bad things, he just simply asked:

"So, does your rabbit have a name" He asked shyly

"Umm, Bill Bunny, I thought it was cute and kind of rhymed" She said with a small laugh. They sat there for a second, until Brooke asked

"Lucas, what am I going to do? I can't stay here, not with my mom like this. I don't know how much money I have, or if - - " Lucas cut her off.

"Hey, don't worry, one day at a time, remember. For now, we will continue our arrangement at my house, which can be your home, if you want. Would you like that?" He asked reassuringly, hoping she would let him take care of her.

All she could say was "Ok". She was nervous about depending on Lucas too much yet. He had broken her heart. But she didn't have too many more options, and she did enjoy staying at his house. She couldn't put her life, or that of her child in danger, so she decided to agree.

As they packed, there was a knock at the door. Brooke acknowledged whoever was there to come in, and the door swung open to reveal James Davis.

"Hey Daddy" Brooke said, while still throwing clothes in a bag.

"Hey pumpkin, where you going?" He asked, not wanting to start another fight.

"Umm, Daddy, I'm going to go stay with Lucas for a little while, until Mom cools down. Maybe after a few days, we can work something else out, but for right now, I thin it's for the best" she spoke, starting to get upset again about her Mom.

"Look, I know your mother is not being very patient right now. Just give her some time, just give us all some time to adjust to this and things will turn around. I was wondering, though, if you would like to have dinner with me Tuesday night, just me." He asked hopeful that she would accept. "And Lucas is invited too if he can make it," trying to let them know he was willing to work this out, and accept Lucas.

"Ok, Daddy, as long as Mom isn't there. She has upset me enough today. I know it can't be good for the baby. I'll call you after my appointment on Tuesday and see where you would like to meet for dinner." She said as she was zipping up a bag that was full.

"Ok, sweetheart, I'll let you get to it, and I will see you for dinner. Take care of them Lucas" He spoke with some pleading in his voice.

"Yes sir" Lucas assured him.

With that, Mr. Davis left, and Lucas and Brooke continued to pack. After another fifteen minutes, they had everything together and headed to his house to settle in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they got back to Karen's and Lucas explained to his mom how Brooke's parents treated her, Karen 's heart went out to Brooke. She embraced her in a hug and told her that they had her to depend on, and that they were going to have some ground rules for their living situation, but that she would support then the best that she could. Brooke had another melt down, but then felt a little better about everything with Karen's support. They ate dinner, worked on homework, and now Lucas and Brooke were snuggled on the couch, and Brooke kept patting her stomach.

"Are you excited about going to the doc?" Lucas asked, smiling slightly at how intrigued Brooke was with her stomach now.

"Nervous, I don't know really what to expect" She said, biting her lip.

"Well, it will be fine, you need to have a check-up, and I will be there to help you through it" He tried to reassure her. She just nodded against his chest, and yawned.

"You sleepy, we should probably get to bed" He said, helping her up off the couch.

As he helped her into bed, he noticed her eyes were already closed before she hit the pillow. He just turned off the light, gave her a peck on the forehead, and went to sleep in the guest room. They had the rest of the weekend and Monday to get through. As he drifted off to sleep that night, he thought about all the craziness of the last 24 hours, and what the future would be like with him, Brooke, and the baby. . .

Ok guys, so I am really sorry that I haven't updated sooner. Work has been kicking my butt, and I haven't been able to brainstorm too much. I hope this makes up for it. Please let me know what you think, I really enjoy your input. I would like to know if you like how this is going, or what you would like to see happen! Thanks again! Please r & r La La


	10. Dancing in the Dark

Hello everyone! Thanks so, so much for the awesome reviews last time! I hope you enjoy . . .and I promise to update more often!

* * *

For Lucas and Brooke, the weekend came and went. They mainly stayed around the house and watched movies on the couch. On Monday, they got through the day, and Brooke had canceled practice for the last week and Monday and Tuesday. Wednesday, she would approach the squad about who would be the new captain. They just laid low Monday night, and tried to stay up with their schoolwork.

Tuesday at noon:

Lucas waited outside the Girls' Restroom of Tree Hill High for Brooke. Her nerves had gotten the best of her all morning, causing her to either be sick or to have to pee a lot. He met up her with outside class and was holding her book bag for her. He hated what she was going through. Just then, the bathroom door swung open, revealing a pale looking Brooke;

"Hey, you hanging in there?" Lucas asked, as he placed a hand on her back as they walked.

"Yeah, just nerves I guess" Brooke said quietly as they made their way to the car. "We will be okay, right?" She asked meekly.

Lucas was kind of caught off guard, but then reassured her "We will be more than ok, we have each other and my mom will be there for us every step of the way" he gave her hand a squeeze and rubbed her knuckles softly.

"Let's get this over with," Brooke said with a sigh. She was beyond nervous; she had never even really been to the gynecologists before. She didn't know what to expect. Lucas just helped her in the car, deciding to drive.

They drove on to Tree Hill Hospital, for their appointment, many thoughts running through both their minds. . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They got to the hospital, parked, and made their way to the 3rd floor, which was the OB-GYN floor. They went to sign in:

"Hi, my name is Brooke Davis, I have a 1:15 appointment" Brooke said nervously.

'Hello, fill these out, and we will call you as soon as we can" the nurse smiled sweetly as she handed Brooke a clipboard with a bunch of papers.

After filling out the papers, Brooke was sitting there fidgeting. She also kept sighing. Lucas watched her, putting his head in his hands, trying not to let on how nervous he was. Finally, they called Brooke:

"Miss Davis" An older nurse led them to a room at the end of the hallway. Lucas had his hand on her back the whole time, to let her know he was there.

"Alright, put this gown on" the nurse glared at the two teens, obviously judging them "The doctor will be in shortly" and with that she walked out the door, slamming it slightly.

Lucas bit his lip "Umm, I can step out if you want me to while you change". He knew she was uncomfortable and nervous, and wanted to do what he could to calm her. Brooke just nodded, with pleading eyes, and Lucas stepped out in the hall.

He had been in the hallway about 5 minutes, and hadn't heard any movement, or Brooke come to the door and tell him it was ok to come back in. As he put his ear to the door, he heard quiet sobs. He opened the door, without knocking to see Brooke laying on the table, rubbing a hand on her stomach, as tears rolled down her face. He moved quickly to the side of the bed, scooting the chair next to it closer, so he could have a seat. He brushed some of her tears with his hand, as he spoke:

"I'm so sorry Brooke, I'm just so sorry," Lucas repeated, his voice cracking. He hand her hand and tried to soothe her. Before they knew it, the door swung open, revealing a guy in his 40s, average build, with sandy-blonde hair and blue eyes. He kind of looked like Lucas, just slightly older.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Ryan, you must be Brooke" The man smiled and extended his hand.

"Yes I am" Brooke said, shaking his hand, and then wiping her eyes with her sleeve. She cleared her throat and sat up so she was facing the doctor.

"And you are?" Dr. Ryan said, turning to Lucas

"Lucas Scott, nice to meet you" Lucas said, shaking his hand firmly. He kept his eyes on Brooke though, since she wasn't too at ease.

"Alright, well, Brooke, it says here that you are here to find out if you are pregnant, is that correct?" Dr Ryan asked sweetly, and Brooke nodded "Ok, I will need you to do a urinalysis, and I will also need to perform a interior exam. Now, I am assuming you took a home pregnancy test?" He inquired.

"Yes sir, I did about a week ago, it was positive. I came here just to make sure, since sometimes those things are not accurate," Brooke said, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Yes, that is correct. Now before we start anything, I want to say something. I want you to relax, and calm down, ok? I know this is scary, but I am not here to judge, and as long as you two do everything to take care of you and the baby, then we are cool, ok?" Brooke nodded as a tear came down her face. "Alright, now, Lucas, I think it would be good for you to go wait in the waiting room while we do the exam, and then we can all come back and talk a little more after we have the results, ok?" Dr Ryan spoke, and Lucas looked at Brooke for conformation that it was ok to leave her.

"I'll be right outside if you need me, ok?" Lucas whispered and squeezed her hand as he got up and left.

"Thank you, I'm more comfortable without him in the room" Brooke said quietly, to the doctor, with a small smile.

"No problem, now, I'll need you to in that little room" Dr Ryan pointed to a small bathroom attached to the exam room "and then when you are done, we can start the interior exam and answer a few questions, alright?" he smiled as he spoke, to try and reassure Brooke.

Brooke nodded and got up off the table and went into the bathroom. Two minutes later she returned, and adjusted her gown around her as she laid back down on the exam table. She was a little scared, since she had only been to the gynecologist once, earlier that year, for her first routine check-up.

"Alright, now Brooke, I will need you to put your feet in these stirrups, so that I can do an internal exam. We do both the urine test, and a physical, so that we can have a more accurate answer. And also, if you are pregnant, we can check everything out to make sure you and the baby are okay. Now, just lay back and relax, this may hurt a little, but I will try and do it as quickly as I can" Dr. Ryan was very soothing, he could tell how nervous she was.

The exam was over quickly, and Dr. Ryan told Brooke that she could relax, that he was done. Now came the questions.

"Alright Brooke, I'm going to ask you some general questions, and just answer them the best you can" Brooke just nodded, and Dr. Ryan got his clipboard, where he would right some information on forms.

"Ok, so, what is your normal weight?"

"110 to 115" Brooke responded

"Height?"

"5'4"

"Any other pregnancies?"

Brooke thought for a minute. Should she tell him? This is the doctor, right, he needs to know?

"Anything said in here is confidential, right?" Brooke asked, as tears filled her eyes again. What she was about to tell the doctor, she wasn't proud of.

The doctor nodded.

"Yes, about a year ago, I was pregnant, but I miscarried at like 6 or 7 weeks. I didn't even know I was pregnant, til the miscarriage. It was a mistake, and not planned at all. I was actually relieved that it did happen at the time." Brooke spoke unsurely, hoping the doctor would understand.

"Alright, well, that is important, that you told me. The fact that you miscarried is something we will have to watch as you progress. It could have been spontaneous, or you may be prone to them. The next few weeks will be critical to determine that. But don't worry, just take care of yourself, and I promise, I won't tell Lucas" Brooke let out a sigh of relief. She nodded and said:

"Thank you"

"Alright, moving on . . ."

They moved on to other questions, like when her last period was, and other medical questions like that. Once they were done, Dr. Ryan went to go get Lucas in the lobby, so they could all sit down and discuss the test results. Lucas came in the room, and sat by Brooke, holding her hand. She looked a little frazzled after the entire test and questioning. He leaned in and whispered:

"You ok" He asked softly, taking her hand.

"Yes, ready to see a picture of this little one" She said with a small smile as she laid a hand on her stomach. He nodded and smiled back at her; glad to see she was ok.

Dr. Ryan spoke up as he came back in the room, rolling a machine on a cart "Alright guys, moving on to the next part of the exam" A nurse knocked on the door, and handed Dr. Ryan a folder "Thank you" he said, and with that the nurse left the room.

"Well, congratulations guys, Brooke, you are definitely pregnant. About eight weeks along" Brooke gasped, as she heard how far along she was. Lucas was a little shocked as well, since she was pregnant when they went to the Sparkle Classic. She had done all kinds of flips and turns and other stunts, while she was carrying his child. Dr. Ryan snapped them out of their thoughts:

"Would you guys like to see your first picture of your baby?" They looked at each other, and both nodded eagerly.

"Now Brooke, this gel is going to be cold, just to warn you" Dr. Ryan said. Brooke squeezed Lucas' hand and gasped once more when Dr. Ryan squirted it on her stomach. It took a second for Brooke to catch her breath, but she did.

"Alright, let's see like baby Davis-Scott" Brooke let a small tear roll down as Dr. Ryan said this. He kept moving the transducer, and Brooke and Lucas were watching. Finally, he said, "Ah hah, there it is, can you see that" Dr. Ryan pointed to a small black dot on the screen

"Oh my god, I see it" Brooke said as her eyes filled with more tears

"Yeah, I can too" Lucas said, trying not to get too emotional.

"That's your baby, right now it's the size of a pea" Dr. Ryan smiled

"Now, we can listen for the heartbeat, right" Brooke asked shyly

"Yep, one sec" Dr. Ryan flipped a switch on the machine, and they all felt like they were underwater.

"Ok, the louder one, that is your heartbeat Brooke, but if you drown that out a little, there is a much softer one" Dr. Ryan instructed

"Oh my god" Brooke covered her mouth, to muffle a sob. Both Dr. Ryan and Lucas heard it.

"Brooke, you ok?" Dr. Ryan asked quickly.

"Yeah, I am just overwhelmed" Brooke said in between cries. Lucas just kissed her forehead, and smiled back at her.

"Ok, I will go print this out, and then we can go over some instructions before you leave" Dr. Ryan said, as he left the room to go get the copies of the pictures.

"Pretty amazing, huh?" Lucas said, breaking the silence

"It sure is, still a little overwhelming" Brooke said distractedly, as she rubbed her stomach, over her shirt.

"Yeah it is, but it will be ok" Lucas said, as Dr. Ryan reentered the room.

"Here you go guys, I got you several copies, so you can pass them out" Dr. Ryan handed them to Lucas "Now, first of all, As tiny as your embryo is, your developing baby can now be measured from crown to rump, which is from the top of baby's head to its buttocks. Baby measures about 0.08 to 0.16 inches in length at this time. Your baby is growing faster every day and has even doubled in size since last week. Now your baby-to-be measures between 0.16 and 0.2 inches from crown to rump. At the end of the week baby will grow to about 0.44 inches! By now baby's foundation of organs and structures has been created, but only measures a mere inch. The crown-to-rump length of the baby growing inside of you is between 0.9 to 1.2 inches. Your unborn baby is developing rapidly and is now more physically recognizable as a human being. Your baby is growing rapidly and this week marks the point when baby's weight can start to be charted! Your baby-to-be measures almost two inches from crown to rump. Baby is still very small and only weighs about 0.18 of an ounce (5 grams). He or she sure is growing rapidly: This week your unborn baby weighs about 0.3 of an ounce (8 grams) and measures between 1.75 and 2.4 inches from crown to rump. Your unborn baby has almost doubled in length in the past three weeks! Now baby weighs between 0.3 and 0.5 of an ounce (8 to 14 grams) and measures close to 2 1/2 inches from head to rump. At this stage, baby's length is a better measure of overall growth than weight is. All of baby's organs and body structures are formed by now, but they continue to grow and develop. Your baby now weighs between 0.5 and 0.7 of an ounce (13 to 20g) and measures between 2.6 and 3.1 inches from crown to rump. The head is about half the size of the baby's length. As your unborn baby's eyes move closer together and the ears move to the sides of the head, baby's face is beginning to look more human. External genitalia have developed enough so that baby's gender can now be determined. This week your unborn baby's crown-to-rump length is between 3 and 4 inches and weighs close to 1 ounce (25 grams). Your growing baby's digestive system is now capable of producing contractions that push food through the bowels. Baby is also able to absorb sugar. Your baby's nervous system is more developed and the pituitary gland is beginning to make hormones. At the beginning of your second trimester, your baby-to-be measures about 4 inches and weighs about 1.75 ounces (50 grams). Fine hair covers your baby's entire body and its skin is very thin. Baby's eyes and ears continue to develop. On ultrasound, many babies this old are seen sucking their thumbs. Your baby's bones have already formed and are getting harder and stronger. In fact, you would actually be able to see baby's skeleton on an X-ray" Brooke and Lucas both listened intently as the doctor described what had happened and what would happen over the next few weeks with the baby. He went into great detail about what would happen, week by week, so that they would know what was going on!

"Now Brooke, you The first trimester is often not kind on mom-to-be's bodies thanks to nausea, fatigue, and bloatedness, but you need to avoid taking any over-the-counter medications until you have talked to your doctor or midwife about them. If you have a chronic medical condition or regularly take a prescription drug, be sure your doctor knows about it. Your doctor or midwife may prescribe prenatal vitamins for you. Take them throughout your pregnancy, but don't add vitamin supplements on your own without getting an A-OK from your medical practitioner first, that would be me! You may notice your clothes feeling a tad snug. Enjoy wearing "regular" clothes while you can. Maternity wear is right around the corner. This is the last week your unborn baby will be called an embryo – next week baby officially becomes a fetus, and you'll hear your doctor refer to your baby-to-be as one. Good nutrition can make a huge difference in how you feel and how your baby grows. Make sure you're eating a healthy diet – and getting plenty of fluids – throughout your pregnancy. At the end of this first trimester, you may have had your first sonogram. Check out the images for yourself: Baby's head is almost half of the entire body length! At your 12-week visit you'll probably be able to hear your baby's heartbeat! If you have an ultrasound test, your technician may be able to tell you if you're likely to have a girl or a boy. Do you want to know? Does the baby's father want to know? This is something you might want to discuss prior to testing" Dr. Ryan instructed.

"Now, I know this is a lot to take in right now, and don't worry, I will be sending home a bunch of pamphlets and written instructions" Dr. Ryan assured "Now, are there any questions, before we finish up and make your next appointment?"

Lucas finally spoke up, "I have one, umm, and Brooke is the captain of the cheerleading squad; what is safe for her to do while she's pregnant?" Brooke waited nervously, for Dr. Ryan to say.

"Well, I believe that will have to be a month to month decision. Brooke, you must take care of yourself, and not put yourself in harms way. No flips or jumps, but you can continue to cheer. You have to know your limitations, and be aware that you carrying another human being inside you. I have no doubt though, that you will make smart decisions and take good care" Dr. Ryan smiled.

Lucas helped Brooke off the table and shook Dr. Ryan's hand. They made their way to the front and spoke with the nurse. They made their next appointment for a month from now. They walked out hand-in-hand, both deep in thought about what they had just experienced.

"Would you like to go show Mom before I take you to get ready for dinner with your dad?" Lucas asked once they were in the car.

"Yeah, I would like that" Brooke said quietly. She just starred as they drove on toward Karens' Café . . .


	11. AN 2

Hey Guys

I want to let everybody know that I had another chapter written to go up this afternoon. All I had to do was put the finishing touches on it, and I forgot to email it to myself at work. It's on my work computer and I can't get to it til Monday. I know, I know, I am a horrible person! Anyway, please accept my apologies and know that I will be working on 2 more chapters this weekend to go after the one I left at work. So, you guys will be rewarded for being patient. Please, please send me ideas or things you would like to see happen, I really appreciate input! Have a good weekend!

Laura


	12. I See Light

Karen was wiping down the counter, while Haley was tending to the only customer that they had in the Café that afternoon. She thought about how much everything had changed in the last week. Her son and his ex-girlfriend were having a baby. They were supposed to go today to find out if everything's ok, and have everything checked out. She was anxious to know. Lucas had told her about Brooke falling at school, and this worried Karen. He assured her that everything was okay, and that the doctor could tell if something was wrong. The bell above the door ringing interrupted her thoughts:

"Hey guys, how did everything go?" Karen said, smiling as Lucas and Brooke walked in, hand-in-hand. Brooke just walked up and fell into Karen's arms sobbing. Worried, she looked over at her son, to see if he would tell her what was going on. He just shrugged, like he didn't have a clue. Not wanting to make a scene, she spoke:

"Honey, let's go in the back, and you can tell me all about it, ok? Hales, we will be right back, you'll be ok?" Karen spoke, hoping Haley would take the hint. She rubbed Brooke's arm as she cried into her shoulder.

"Of course, I got it" Haley responded with a concerned smile.

Once they were in the back, Karen ushered Brooke to a chair. Both Lucas and Karen looked on with concern, as Brooke couldn't stop crying.

"Honey, what is it, is everything ok?" Karen asked, on the verge of tears. She and Lucas both knelt down in front of Brooke.

"I'm so sorry" Brooke got out between sobs "I don't know why I'm crying, I'm just so happy and overwhelmed at the same time" she reached in her purse and pulled out the photo "Look at it" Brooke said softly, as she wiped her eyes

"Oh my gosh, is that my grandchild" Karen asked as small tears flooded her eyes. Lucas smiled at his mom's reaction.

"Yea ma, it is, isn't it amazing" Lucas said, tearing up himself. The three of them just embraced in a family hug as they all cried. It was truly a touching moment.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the edge of the storage room. It was Haley.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt" Haley said, noticing the family moment she had walked in on "I'll come back later". She really wanted to know what had Brooke so upset, but didn't want to pry too much.

"It's ok Hales" Brooke spoke up, wiping her eyes "You can come see too" She waved Haley over to where they were sitting. Karen and Lucas both nodded, letting Haley know it was ok to come in.

"Look" Brooke said, holding up the picture "That's my baby, right there" She said with tears in her eyes

"That's OUR baby Hales" Lucas corrected her softly.

"Oh my god . . ." Haley said as she covered her mouth "It's so tiny" Everyone let out a small giggle.

"Yeah, yeah it is" Lucas said smiling "The doc said everything was good, and gave Brooke some instructions on things she can and can't do. But other than that, we go back in a month for another check-up" He said, as he took Brooke's hand and squeezed it "I better get you home Brooke, so you can get ready to go out to dinner with your dad, and Hales, I'll be back about 7, so we can hang out while Brooke is out with her dad"

"You're not going with me?" Brooke asked surprised.

"No baby, your dad, well, he scares me; if you want me to, I will though" He said, nervously. He didn't want to face Jim Davis right now, maybe in a couple months, once everyone has cooled down. He had also promised Haley that they would hang out a few days ago, and he saw this as a good time.

"It's ok, I can handle my dad on my own, it's my mom that worries me, but she won't be there, so . . .' Brooke fidgeted with her blouse.

"That's right, and if you need me, all you have to do is call," He said with a smile.

"Right" Brooke nodded, still scared, but she wouldn't force Lucas to go with her. He had been there so much the last few days, and she didn't want him to do something he didn't want to.

And then Lucas leaned in and whispered "And for being such a brave girl, I'll bring you some ice cream home, to have after dinner"

"Deal! Ok, we better go" Brooke said hesitantly.

"Oh yeah, and Hales, let Nathan know, we want everyone to meet us here for breakfast in the morning; we are going to give them the big news!" Lucas said as he squeezed Brooke's hand. He knew she was nervous about that; he didn't have to look at her to tell she was.

They said their goodbyes and headed to Karen's to relax and get ready for tonight. Both anticipating what would happen . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey daddy, I'm almost ready to go" Brooke answered with a smile as she answered the door. She was wearing a baby blue peasant blouse with a black skirt and black dressy flip-flops. You couldn't tell she was pregnant yet, she wasn't showing yet. James Davis was wearing a dressy polo and khakis. He brought Brooke a white rose, kind of like a peace offering. They were just going to the seaside café downtown, so they didn't have to dress up too much.

"Hey pumpkin, you look nice" James smiled at his daughter. She gave him a shy hug and went to put the rose in water and finish up her make-up. Once Brooke had finished her make-up, she gathered her keys and purse. One the way out, she stopped in the living room to see Lucas watching T.V.

"Bye Luke, I'll be home before too late" She smiled. He came over and gave her a peck on the forehead, her dad was right there after all.

"Have fun guys, and be careful" He said, shaking Mr. Davis' hand.

"You too Lucas, don't be a stranger" Mr. Davis was trying to assure him that he accepted him with his daughter.

Lucas waved with an awkward smile and watched as Mr. Davis helped Brooke in the passenger seat and they pulled out of the driveway. He headed upstairs to change his shirt and head to the Café to see Haley. . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they arrived at the restaurant, they were seated quickly, seeing as how Brooke's dad has connections. The hostess handed them menus and told them their waiter would be with them shortly.

"So sweetie, how did your appointment go?" Mr. Davis asked, trying to start up a conversation. It was times like these that showed him how little he really knew about his daughter.

"It was good Daddy; oh, I almost forgot, here" Brooke smiled as she dug in her purse and pulled out the first sonogram picture. She handed it to her father who was in awe.

"Wow, so that's my grandchild?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it sure is" Brooke said meekly. Deep down she was very proud of this baby. She now couldn't believe she ever tried to get rid of it.

"Well, that calls for a celebration then . . ." He waved the waiter over and whispered in his ear.

"Umm, Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I can't drink. One I'm underage, two I'm pregnant" Brooke felt she needed to remind her father of that. She didn't know what he was up to.

"I know pumpkin, just be patient" James Davis said with a smile.

About two minutes later, the waiter came to the table with a tray with two champagne flutes on it. Once was filled with sparkling champagne, the other orange juice.

"For the mother to be . . "The waiter handed Brooke the flute filled with orange juice. He then quickly handed Mr. Davis his champagne. Before he toasted his grandchild, the waiter took their order. Brooke just ordered some plain pasta with a little butter on top. Mr. Davis ordered a filet. Once the waiter went to put in their order, he felt it was time:

"To my unborn grandchild, and her beautiful mother" He said, as he smiled at Brooke, raising his glass

"Daddy, you're going to make me cry . . "Broke said, almost tearing up. They bumped glasses and took sips.

"Honey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to" He said, apologizing for upsetting her.

"It's okay, just hormones, there all over the place" Brooke said with a small laugh

"Thank you Daddy" Brooke got up and hugged her father.

Their food came and they ate and talked. They talked about school, how Brookes' grades were. They also talked about her mother, and how she just needed to let it sink in, and she would probably come around and be very supportive. Once they were done, and waiting for dessert, James felt it was time to address the issue of money:

"Sweetheart, I think I've come up with a reasonable solution. I want to talk to Ms. Roe, but I think it would be best for you to stay with her while we are out of town. These next few months are going to be very hard, and I wish I could be there more, but I have to continue to work, in order to support you and my grandchild. I am going to offer to pay her for you staying there, for any expenses you may need. You can keep your car, as long as you take good care of it, and are not reckless. I want you to call me at least 3 times a week and let me know how you are doing, except on the weeks I am home. That should be about 1 full week a month, so maybe during that week, you can stay at the house with your mom and me, so we can experience some of what is going on during your pregnancy. We will continue this arrangement until you graduate in a year and a half. At that time, we will discuss more about college and your future after high school. And one more thing I want you to promise me is that you will not get married before you graduate" Honestly, Brooke hadn't really thought about marriage, but she didn't say anything, just let Mr. Davis continue "I really like Lucas, I really do Brooke. I just don't feel that because you are having a baby, that you need to get married right away, that is not the answer."

"I understand Daddy, and I will do my best to do what you have asked of me. Honestly, this is all I've ever wanted, for you and mom to care enough to know what's going on with me. I really appreciate that you want to be there for your grandchild, even if you weren't there for me" Brooke said, tearing up

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry. I wish I could change the past, but I can't. But I want to change the future, and what better time than right now!" James got up and embraced Brooke in a big hug and kissed her forehead.

They ate their chocolate cheesecake, and Mr. Davis drove Brooke home, since she said she was getting sleepy. Brooke couldn't help but smile at how her dad had been tonight. This was definitely a change from her growing up. And the best part was that he seemed sincere, like he really wanted to get to know Brooke, and be more involved in her life. She was finally feeling like things would be ok . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and Haley were up on the roof, in their secret hide-out. They decided to hang out above the Café like old times. They were drinking hot chocolate, waiting for Karen to bring them up their food right now.

"So Luke, you're going to be a dad, huh?" Haley asked, trying not to sound somber. Truth is, she was happy for Lucas, with whatever made him happy. She just didn't want things to change between her and Lucas.

"Yeah Hales, it's kind of scary. I mean, for the next 8 months, I'm gong to have to watch Brooke like a hawk and all. And then after that, we're going to have this tiny baby to care for. It's a little intimidating right now, but I know once I see my child, all my fears will be calmed, because it will be perfect and that's all that will matter, that my child is ok." Lucas said with a smile.

"Wow Lucas, I can see already how much this baby has made you mature" Haley said with a small smile "Just promise me that you will be good to Brooke, and your child. She is going to need you there for her in the next few months, and she always has me, and Nathan too."

"Thanks Hales, that means a lot to me, that you are willing to be there. To be honest, I wasn't sure how everyone was going to take this, but I guess it shows what great friends I have" Lucas said, giving Haley a hug. He noticed that she had gotten quiet and wouldn't pull away.

"Hales, you ok?"

"Yeah" She said, wiping her eyes "Just promise me Luke that our friendship won't change, that we will still be Luke and Hales after the baby and all"

"Of course Hales, nothing is going to change that, not even a child. I mean, I will have to put my child and Brooke first, but you will still be my Hales, ok?"

"Ok, thanks Luke" Haley said with a smile. She just needed to hear him say that.

Karen brought their food up and told Lucas and Haley to lock up. She said she was tired and going to head home. She told Lucas she would check on Brooke when she got home as well. Once Karen left, Haley decided to get serious again and ask a question that had been on her mind:

"Luke, do you think you and Brooke will get married?" There, she had asked. It was met with silence for a minute; she could tell Lucas was thinking. He finally spoke:

"You know Hales, I have thought about it. I'm still not sure what to do. I don't want Brooke to think that I would only ask her because she is pregnant with my child. I know her, and I'm afraid that if I asked her right now, she would think that. I guess we'll see, maybe after graduation and the baby." He said with a sigh. The fact is that he would love to marry Brooke. These last few days have taught him that she is the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Timing is important, and right now was not the time.

"Right, I guess I can see where you are coming from. But let me tell you, I better be the first one you tell when you DO decide to pop the question!" She said with a smile.

They finished up and headed on home before too late. They didn't want to be dragging at school tomorrow . . . .

* * *

Ok, so I know that this wasn't a very long chapter, but the next one will have drama. Everyone is going to find out that Brooke is pregnant, and everything explodes from there. I also wanted to clear up that all the info from the last chapter on pregnancy came from Anyways, please read and review, you would make me very happy!!! Thanks Laura


	13. Lamp Unto My Feet

The next morning, Haley was behind the counter, fixing coffee when everyone started to arrive. Nathan was the first to get there:

"Hey babe" Nathan said as he came and gave Haley a quick peck.

"Hey there handsome" Haley said with a smile

"So, what's this all about, some news or something" Nathan said

"You will just have to wait and see" Haley said smiling, and going to the back room to get something.

"Hey man" Nathan looked around to see Peyton and Jake walking in. Jake and him shook hands, as Peyton stood there awkwardly. She gave Nathan a nod, which he returned.

"So, what do you think the news is?" Peyton asked the two guys, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure, but I think Jake here and my girlfriend both know" Nathan eyed Jake curiously.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger, I didn't ask to know, ok. But I did make a promise to not say anything til they were ready. Now, you all get to know, so just be grateful" Jake sighed, glad this would all be over soon.

"Hey guys, I made croissants for everyone and coffee and juice. As soon as the couple with the news arrives, we can all start eating and get to school" Haley said, gesturing them to a corner where she had tons of food.

Just then, Lucas and Brooke walked in. They were holding hands, not in a lovey-dovey way, but more of a supportive way. As soon as Brooke got a whiff of the coffee and eggs, she turned to Lucas with a panicked look. As soon as he saw this, he knew what was about to happen. He let go of her hand and let her walked briskly to the bathroom. She tried to be discrete and not make it too obvious. Rather than go to the table and have to answer thousands of questions from his friends, he just waved and went to the back and waited by the restrooms for Brooke. Haley looked at Luke when everyone else started a conversation, and mouthed, "She ok?" He silently nodded and turned back to listen into the restroom to see if Brooke would need him.

After about 5 minutes, she came out, eyes blood shot, probably from crying. If there was one thing Brooke Davis hated, it was throwing up. And the doctor had told her that b/c she was young, she would probably have a stronger case of it, at least until the second trimester. She just didn't know how true that would be. The only thing she has been able to eat was saltines and plain pasta. She even refused the ice cream Lucas promised her last night.

"You ok?" This was getting rhetorical. If Brooke had a quarter for every time Lucas had asked her that in the last week, she would be a rich woman.

"Yeah, just let me sit as far away from the food as possible, and I'll be alright" Brooke said monotone as they walked over to the table. Brooke did as she said she would, and sat at the far end, away from the food.

"All right, the gang's here now, who would like to fix their plate first, or do we want to hear news first" Haley said, trying to keep the situation under control.

"No way, you guys have kept us in suspense long enough, spill" Peyton said, looking around for confirmation from the others. Nathan and Jake nodded, signaling that Lucas or Brooke one better start talking.

Brooke looked at Lucas and he nodded, for her to start "Well, umm, you guys, there is a reason that I haven't been feeling well lately, not eating, and that sort of thing" She took a deep breathe "Guys, in about 8 months, you will be Uncle Nathan, Aunt Haley, Uncle Jake, and Aunt Peyton"

She waited for a second to see if what she had said sunk it. Nathan looked shocked, Jake and Haley both smiled reassuring smiles at the couple, and Peyton, well Peyton just looked plain pissed off. She was the first to speak

"You're lying, you couldn't be" Peyton spat

"Well, I'm not lying Pey and yes I am pregnant, here" Brooke said as she slid the sonogram to the middle of the table. Nathan and Jake both looked on in awe. Nathan passed it back to Lucas and bumped fists to say "Congrats".

"Are you sure it's yours Lucas" Peyton spat next, looking at him with disgust "It's not like Brooke is known for being the Virgin Mary"

"Peyton . . " Lucas seethed, glaring at her. He had hoped that Nathan would be the one to freak out, but he should have known it would be Peyton.

"God Peyton, when did you get so hateful" Brooke said through tears "How could you think that? I feel like crap enough, without people judging me based on my past" They used to be best friends, how could Peyton just sit there and say that. Brooke got up and ran to the back room and broke down again.

"Peyton, you had no right, ok. Now, I think it would be best for you to leave my Café, and not upset the mother of my grandchild anymore." Karen said, walking up to the tail end of the conversation. She heard what Peyton said, and was rather shocked herself.

Nathan finally spoke "Yeah Peyt, just go on, we'll talk later" he said commanding. Peyton just looked at the others, hoping someone would object, or tell her to stay, but no one did. In a hurry, she got her purse and book bag, and walked out of the Café.

Everyone sighed, and looked at each other. Finally, someone spoke:

"Really Luke, We'll be there, whatever you need. I know this is a scary time, but I know you and Brooke will do good" Nathan spoke with such assurance. It meant a lot to Lucas to have his brother say those things. They hugged this time, and bumped fist again.

"Yeah man, seriously, if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call. You, I do have some experience with this, so just know I'm there" Jake said, bumping fists with Lucas as well.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me, and I know it means a lot to Brooke as well. Speaking of which, I better go see if she's ok," Lucas said, with a slight sigh. He hated that people looked down at her. It takes two after all.

"Hey, would it be all right, if I went instead?" Jake asked, shyly. He knew how Brooke was feeling right now, like a slut, or a bad person, and since he had already been there before, he thought he might know what to say.

"Do you think that you can handle it?" Lucas asked unsure. He knew Jake had been in this situation before, but Brooke and Nikki are completely different. He wasn't sure if Jake knew what to say to Brooke.

"I got it man, go take a break. I know you've been stressing these last few days, just give me five minutes, and everything will be ok" Jake said, smiling.

"Just take care of her man, and yell for me if you think I'm needed" Lucas said. Jake and him bumped fists again and Jake headed to the back room.

Lucas, Nathan and Haley started up a conversation about different stuff and cleaned up from breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was sitting on the counter in the back room. She had one hand rubbing her flat stomach, and the other was holding the sonogram picture. She was kind of starring into space, and didn't hear Jake walk back there. She thought she was alone, as she started to speak to her stomach:

"Hey, you in there, this is your mommy. I know, I don't seem like a mommy do I? Well, I guess whether I am or not, I'm going to be yours in about 8 months. Your daddy and me have had some ups and downs, but he's a good guy. I hope you have his crystal blue eyes. But I can tell already how much he loves you. He is taking good care of me to make sure you are all right. He can teach you how to play basketball, but if you're a girl, you will be in ballet too. You have a lot of people who care about you already. Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan, Grandma Karen, Papa James, and Uncle Jake. You know kiddo, a lot of people think that I shouldn't be having you. My mom for one. See, I didn't have the best example for a mother. I am scared that I will turn out like her. Drinking and partying a lot, instead of home with my child. I don't want to be like that, but you know they say that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I don't want to put you through what I went through growing up. I am just scared that I won't be able to help it, and I'll be like her anyway. Then there's your 'Aunt' Peyton. She is probably wishing she was having you right now, and then she would be with your daddy. Who knows, maybe she would be more cut out for this than me. But let me tell you, I promise to do my best. I don't claim to be perfect, but you do your part, and I'll do mine, and hopefully together we can get through this road called life. Just trust me when I say this, I hope you are more like your dad, and less like me . . ." Brooke said, as a single tear came down her cheek.

"Don't say that Brooke" Jake finally made himself known. Brooke jumped a little when she heard him speak. She quickly wiped away the stray tear.

"Hey Jake" Brooke said quietly.

"You don't really mean that do you? That you don't want your baby to be like you?" Jake asked as he approached her.

"I'm just so scared Jake. What if I can't do this? What if my mom and Peyton are right? Who am I kidding, I don't know what I am doing." Brooke said, tearing up again.

"Brooke, don't listen to them, ok? You know, you are going have a lot of people telling you what to do and questioning you in these next few months. Trust me, I know. But you can't let them get to you. I heard what you said. And if you stick by your promise, you have nothing to worry about" Jake said, pulling her into a hug. She nodded against him.

After a few moments, Brooke finally spoke "Jake, I know this might seem weird, but would it be ok for me to come spend some time with Jenny, maybe Lucas too. I don't have that much experience with babies, and I don't think Lucas does either. I just thought that it might be good for us to have some practice." She said quietly

"You know, I think that might be good. It might even help you get over some of your fears. Of course, you might develop some new ones, like a dirty diaper" Jake said with a laugh" But that would be fine by me. How about one night a week, you and Luke can keep Jenny. You can feed her, and bathe her, and put her to sleep. This way, you two can get some practice, and it will give me a chance to get out of the house every now and then."

"Are you sure that you trust me that much?" Brooke asked, unsure.

"Of course. If you want, we can have a few supervised visits, and I can walk you through some things and then when you are ready, we can try it without me there. How does that sound?" Jake asked, Brooke nodded "See, you get practice, I get out of the house, everyone wins" Jake smiled at her.

"Thank you Jake, this means a lot, for you to talk to me. It really means a lot that there are people who believe in me." Brooke said honestly.

"You're welcome. So, not to change the subject, but do you know what you are going to do about cheerleading. I know you can't do jumps and lifts anymore." Jake asked.

Brooke sighed, "I guess I need to talk to Whitey. I just don't want it to get back to Principal Turner yet, though. I guess I should talk to him today, maybe at lunch."

"Yeah, just be careful. I know you will only be on the ground, but I can say from experience that from now, every decision you make, not only affects you, but this child inside of you. And it will continue once it's born, and for the rest of your life, you will need to consider your child." Jake spoke, but when he saw the panic in Brookes' eyes, he quickly spoke again:

"But, at the same time, it's the greatest feeling in the world, and you wouldn't have it any other way." Brooke sighed some relief when she heard this.

"Well, I guess we better get to school. Don't want to be late for anymore classes," Brooke said, wanting to get out of there, and not think about all this for a little while.

"Yeah, umm, you feeling ok?, I saw you go to bathroom earlier" Jake asked.

"I guess so, I can't keep much of anything down right now" Brooke said quietly

"I heard that warm milk can settle your stomach, it worked with Nikki anyway"

"Thanks Jake, I might have to try it. That's about the one thing I haven't tried"

They exchanged a smile and a hug, and left to get the others to head to school. Brooke went and held on to Lucas, who has been her rock these last few days. They all made it there in time for their first class. Brooke told Lucas she wanted to go talk to Whitey at lunch, and he said that he would go with her . . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and Brooke knocked on Whitey's office. They managed to sneak around to the gym, past some other teachers, so they could talk to him in private. They heard a throat being cleared and a "Come In"

"Well, well, well, Mr. Scott and Miss Davis, what can I do for you?"

Lucas took the initiative this time "Coach, we need to talk to you about something, it's kinda important"

"You know, if I didn't know better, I would say this was just like Dan Scott and Karen Roe 17 years ago" Whitey said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked, scared. She hoped that they didn't look like Dan and Karen, for obvious reasons.

"I mean, you two look just like they did when they came and told me; oh no, please, say it ain't so" Whitey said, pleading with them

"What Whitey, that I'm pregnant" Brooke said, choking up.

"Brooke . . ." Whitey said, going over and embracing the girl in his arms. Brooke had been like the daughter he and Camilla never had. Sure, he was tough on her sometimes, but he loved Brooke just the same. And Brooke had always looked up to Whitey like the father she never had around.

"We're sorry Coach, we didn't plan this at all" Lucas said, with a sigh.

"Well, how far along are you" Whitey said to Brooke, fatherly.

"Almost two months"

"Well, you know that you have to stop jumping and flipping, if you want to have this baby."

Brooke just nodded

"And eventually, you will have to resign as Captain" He saw the tears in Brookes' eyes "But not today. As long as you are careful and sensible, I don't see why you can't continue to cheer for now. But you must promise me that you will keep me informed of your condition and tell Turner by your second trimester" Brooke sighed, that w as only a month. Would she even be showing by then?? Was she ready for that?

"Thank you Whitey, I promise I will be careful" She felt it was best to just agree with him at the time.

"Scott, you better take damn good care of this girl" Lucas couldn't help but laugh" I mean it, she's like the daughter I never had" Whitey looked at the young couple before him and couldn't help but tear up. They were so young, they were just kids themselves and now they were gonna have one.

"Yes sir, I intend to" Lucas said shyly

"Oh, I almost forgot" Brooke said, digging in her purse "Here you go" She handed him a copy of the sonogram.

"Well I'll be" Whitey said in awe "You know, Camilla and I were never blessed with children, doctor said she just couldn't have them. But seeing this; Thank you for sharing a part of this occasion with me" Brooke almost broke down again, she had never heard Whitey speak so sweetly before.

"Thanks, Coach, it's our privilege to share it with you" Lucas said, patting him on the back.

"Alright you two, get out of here. I'm assuming you have homework to do. And Brooke, if ever there's a day where you don't feel like you can participate in gym, you know, you're feeling under the weather; just let me know, and I'll excuse you. Don't need you passing out on me. Anyway, go, get home and relax, and we'll sort this out tomorrow, be safe"

They thanked Whitey once more for his generosity. Whitey just shook his head as they left. It's true what they say, there really is only one Tree Hill!!

* * *

Alright, there is just about everyone's reaction! I hope you guys love it! I'm getting better about the updates! Please let me know what you would like to see happen next! Please read and review as well Laura 


	14. The Candle Burnt Out

Lucas and Brooke both had managed to avoid Peyton the rest of the day after her outburst at the Café that morning. They relaxed, did homework, ate dinner, and went to bed. This has pretty much become their routine the last few days, but neither of them complained. Slowly, but surely, Lucas noticed that Brooke had begun to let him more. She had let him do things for her and wait on her some over the last couple days, so he was hopeful.

This morning though, Lucas noticed that Brooke was looking kind of tired. But then again, she had been looking that way for a few days now. Something had been bothering her since telling everyone yesterday, and Peyton freaking out. He wasn't sure if he should bring it up or not. As they were sitting in English that morning, he noticed Brooke doing her best to stay awake, but she kept closing her eyes. He figured that she must not have slept that great last night, thinking about something.

Brooke is sitting behind him, and he lets her rest her head on his back, to hide from the teacher kind of. He thinks that if he can just let her slept through this class, that she might be more rested and he will talk to her after class. He knows that she cheerleading practice this afternoon too, since they have a game tomorrow night, but he wants to convince her to cancel it. But he knows she stubborn and probably wont' listen. Just then, the teacher calls on Brooke:

"Miss Davis" Mr. Conway says. Lucas panics and starts nudging her to wake up.

"Miss Davis, please pick your head up and give the class the answer to #9 on our worksheet from last nights homework" The teacher demands again. This gets Brookes' attention, and she shoots up, with a confused look. She looks at Lucas with pleading eyes

"You fell asleep," He mouths to her, waiting for her to answer the teacher. He looks at her with concerned eyes.

"Miss Davis, now" The teacher asks, again impatiently.

"What was the question?" Brooke asks, oblivious and sort of out of it.

"The answer to #9,on the worksheet you were assigned for homework. Honestly, Miss Davis, I suggest you pay attention or go see Principal Turner"

'I'm really sorry, but I don't know the answer" Brooke says, frightened. She tried to do her homework last night, but English was the one subject she couldn't finish. She didn't know what to do, so she decided to be honest.

Mr. Conway shakes his head "Miss Davis, I want to see you after class" He sighs and then turns around to find another student "Mr. McFadden, the answer please"

Mouth gazes over at Brooke and feels bad for her. He knows she is going through a lot right now. He suspected she might have been pregnant the other night, when she broke down, but didn't push her to tell him. He hesitantly gives the answer and they move on to the next question.

Lucas decides to find out what is bothering her and why she is so out of it today. He takes out a piece of notebook paper and writes something real quick and discretely passes it to Brooke. She is still awake at the moment, and so she takes it and reads it without the teacher seeing.

_Cheery, what's wrong? Why are you so tired?_

She shakes her head

_I'm fine Broody, just didn't sleep well. I will be better once school and practice are over and I can go back to bed. _

_Are you worried about anything? Is this about Peyton's reaction to yesterday? Don't worry pretty girl. It's not good for you know whom. _

Now this makes Brooke mad. Since when is everything about Peyton. Sure her reaction was part of what kept Brooke up last night thinking. But he didn't have to bring her into everything.

_God, Lucas, not everything is about Peyton. If you are so worried about her, maybe you should go be with her. I'm fine; it's just that I happen to be carrying your child, who is making me sleepy at the moment. _

Lucas sighs, knowing he has screwed up now. He should have known that bringing up Peyton would not go over well. He glances back at Brooke, who looks upset now. He then notices her eyes closing again, and that worries him more. Seeing that this is a lost cause right now, he just lets her sleep and tries to hide her behind his back, so the teacher won't get onto her again. He will try and get her to talk to him later. He will have to convince her that he is just worried about her, not Peyton. He just wants to know what kept her up last night.

He looks over at Haley, who gives him a look like "What the hell is wrong?" He just shrugs and tries to pay attention. He honestly doesn't know, but he is going to find out later.

The bell rings, waking Brooke up. Lucas decides to give her some space and wait for her outside the room, while she talks to the teacher. Without turning around, he gathers his books and leaves the class. He knows that this will be best for the time being.

Brooke stands up, noticing that Lucas doesn't turn around and say anything before leaving class. She just shrugs it off for now. Instead, Brooke walks up toward front of the classroom, and stands in front of the teacher. She decides to speak first:

"Mr. Conway, I'm very sorry for falling asleep. I can assure you that it won't happen again. I think I must be coming down with something. Please, I promise that after a goodnight's rest and some medicine, I will be fine." Brooke says, pleading with the teacher not to tell Turner.

Mr. Conway looks at Brooke, and actually feels sorry for her. He can see she doesn't feel well, "Alright Miss Davis, just this once, I will excuse you. But if it happens again, you will be in Principal Turners' office. Understood?" The teacher questions sternly.

"Yes sir, I understand" Brookes says, sighing a sigh of relief.

She quickly gathers her books and heads out of the classroom, and to her next class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas sees Brooke come out of the classroom, after talking to Mr. Conway. She doesn't look too upset, so maybe everything went ok. He decides to try and talk to her:

"Brooke, wait up"

"Lucas, if you're going to ask how I am, I'm fine, ok? I'm just having one of those days, and all I want is to go back to bed. I promise, tomorrow will be better."

"Brooke, I'm just concerned ok, please don't be mad. I just like knowing that you are doing ok, and that nothing's bothering you. You know you can always talk to me, right?"

"Yes, I do. And I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just tired, nauseous and there's nothing I can do except try and make it through the day."

'Maybe you should cancel practice then, you don't need this stress"

"No Lucas, I can't. I was suppose to go yesterday and appoint a co-captain, but Whitey gave me the afternoon off, so we could relax after telling everyone about you know what" They were scared to say "baby" at school yet.

"Alright, I guess you should go to practice, but please take it easy"

"Ok, I will. Besides, you'll be there to watch me like a hawk anyway" Brooke said as she smiled

"That's right" He leaned in and whispered "Because Daddy hawk has to look over Mama hawk and baby hawk" He knew he was being corny, but he didn't care with Brooke. It just came naturally.

"You are such a dork, but a cute one" Brooke blushed at her own statement.

"Well, I always did know how to turn dork into cute"

"Anyway, I better get to my next class, see you at lunch Broody"

"Alright Cheery, better save me a seat"

"Always" Brooke actually winked at Lucas.

With that, they went their separate ways, thinking about the flirting that had just taken place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made it to lunch, and most their gang was at their usual table. Most being that Peyton wasn't there, but no one really said much about it. Everyone else was there; Nathan, Haley, Jake, Mouth, Skillz, Lucas, and Brooke. They were all eating and talking, talking and eating. Lucas noticed that Brooke was unusually quiet.

"So Brooke, have you guys thought of any names yet?" Haley asked her, out of the blue. She tried not to say it too loud, since only the people around the table, plus Peyton, Whitey, Karen, and Brookes' parents knew about the pregnancy.

Brooke was deep in thought and didn't respond

"Umm, Brooke?"

Still no response. Everyone, now concerned, was focused on her.

'Brooke, hello" Lucas waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hmm?"

"I've been calling your name for about five minutes," Haley said, trying to force a smile. She was also concerned now; this was not like Brooke. Something was up.

"Oh, sorry Hales. I was off in la-la land I guess" Brooke tried to nervously laugh it off. She couldn't tell them what was bothering her.

"Brooke, let's go for a walk, ok?" Lucas asked, trying not to sound desperate. He was really scared now. Whatever she was thinking about was really taking a toll on her right now.

"I'm fine. I've actually got to go meet with Whitey, I'll see you in the gym this afternoon, ok?"

"Ok, if you're sure; I could come with you to Whitey's office." He offered

"No thanks, don't want you to miss lunch"

Lucas just stared at Brooke, and he could tell she wasn't telling him something. He decided that today, it was better not to argue with her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead and said:

"Promise me you'll eat while you meet with Whitey, for the baby, please?"

Brooke was spacing again, she didn't answer

"Brooke?"

"What?"

"You're spacing again; why don't you go home, I think you have had a long enough day" He tried to reason with her. This had gotten ridiculous.

"Not til after practice, I'll be fine," She responded distractedly.

"Just promise me you'll eat, ok?"

"Sure, I promise" She responded half-heartedly.

Lucas just sighed in frustration as she walked away toward the gym. He looked over at Haley and she could tell he was worried about Brooke. There was no telling what was going on now. After an awkward silence, Haley finally said what everyone at the table was thinking:

"Something's up with Brooke"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke sat on the bleachers in the gym, just lost in her own thoughts. The last week was starting to take its toll on her, and she didn't know what to do about it. From the baby, to her and Lucas' relationship, to her mom's and Peyton's reactions, she was going crazy thinking about it all. What was really bugging her today were these dreams she had last night. She kept having dreams that she lost the baby, or that something happened to Lucas and she had to raise the baby by herself. Her favorite was that Lucas just came home one day and told her he was leaving her for Peyton. In the dream, she was about 8 months pregnant, which didn't do much for her at all. Brooke thought about how her looks had always been her one selling point. She could use her looks to get anything. But now those would be gone in a few months, and this made her very insecure. But she wouldn't admit it to Lucas or any of her friends. She also thought about the other pregnancy she had last year. Even though she didn't know there was a baby, til it was gone, it was still inside of her. She would have to tell Lucas eventually. They didn't need anymore secrets and this was definitely a big one. To be honest though, she was ashamed. She was ashamed that she had gotten herself in that situation. She didn't know the guy. There was no way to tell with all the infamous one-night stands. The idea made her feel cheap. She just still had all these insecurities that she didn't know how to tell anyone. Was there really anyone to trust with problems like these? Lastly, call it a motherly instinct or whatnot that had already kicked in, but she just couldn't shake this feeling. Brooke had always imagined that she would be very protective of her children one day. Although she doesn't seem like the motherly type, she deep down loves children. But today, in her mind, she has this feeling that something's gonna happen, and it's not going to be good. She feels like something is going to put her and her child in danger, and she can't control it. She feels like if she told someone, they would laugh at her, so instead, she just drives herself insane, silently. She has never had a feeling so strong, and that's why it scares her, and she is freaking out, b/c she doesn't know what to do with this feeling.

"Hey, you in there" She didn't know if it was a son or a daughter yet "What's wrong with you today? Huh? Sending me all these weird vibes" she absentmindedly rubs her stomach. It's still flat as ever, but she knows her child is there.

she just sits in silence, trying so hard to shake this feeling, when she hears the bell, signaling her to go to class. . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke is about to leave the gym, when she hears the door open and shut at the opposite end. For a second, she contemplates not turning around, just walking out the door and to her next class. But curiosity gets the better of her, and she has to turn around. What she saw next, she was not expecting. That gut feeling she had that day just got a little bit stronger. She only hoped that her fears were wrong.

There was Peyton, looking distraught as ever, walking into the gym. Her hair is all wild, like she hasn't brushed it in about a week. She was wearing the same clothes that she wore yesterday, which were grungy enough the day before. Brooke swallowed a lump in her throat, because she had to admit, Peyton scared her right now. As she got closer, Brooke could smell the booze on her breath. It was obvious now where Peyton had been all morning when she didn't come to school. Brooke also noticed how bloodshot her eyes were, which made them look that much crazier at the moment. This wasn't the Peyton that Brooke had known for 10 years. This wasn't the best friend who stayed up all night eating ice cream and talking about their latest crush. This wasn't the Peyton who used to take care of Brooke when she was too drunk to stand. This girl just looked plain evil.

"Bbrrrroooookkkeeee" Peyton slurred. She had definitely been drinking.

"What do you want Peyton, to bash me some more" Brooke glared at her. She didn't want to let Peyton know she w as scared of her right now.

"Well, it's funny you should mention bashing Brooke; I'd like to do that to your face right now" Peyton was not herself at all.

"What Peyton, what did I ever do to you, huh? If you remember, you were the one that cheated on ME with my boyfriend. I've never once even come close to doing that to you"

By this time, Peyton had staggered across the gym, and was now right in front of Brooke. The two ex-best friends just stood there and glared at each other for a moment.

"What did you do Brooke? Dear sweet precious Brooke" Peyton was slurring her words the whole time, sarcasm dripping from her words "you only took the greatest guy at Tree Hill High. The only guy who understood me. He and I connected on an emotional level, that you could only dream of Brooke. You can tell me Brooke, he really meant nothing more than a one night stand, did he, just like all the other guys who have been between those legs" Peyton was fuming by now. Brooke just looked sad at first, but with Peyton's last comment, she was now angry

"How dare you Peyton! How dare you use my past to justify your actions. I can't believe you would think that I could be like that. Have the last ten years meant nothing to you? I don't know you anymore Peyton, you are not the Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer that I met 10 years ago. And maybe I'm not the Brooke Penelope Davis you met, but I think I've matured. And I owe it all to the blue-eyed blonde headed brooder we keep fighting over. Well guess what Peyton, I'm having his baby. And whether you choose to accept that or not, I will be having his baby in about 7 to 8 months. And there ain't shit you can do about it"

"You bitch" Peyton's hand collided with Brookes' face "How could you? You did this just to spite me, didn't you?" She tried to slap Brooke again, but Brooke was fighting back "you just had to take everything away from me. It's always about you Brooke, Princess Brooke"

Brooke was starting to get mad. She knew it wasn't good for the baby, but she had had enough.

"Screw you" Brooke got a good slap in this time "you don't know the first thing about me. Even after all this time you don't know me, so don't pretend like you do"

"We'll see about that baby yet" Peyton lunged toward Brooke. Brooke had never been so scared. She finally knew what her feeling was about. Peyton was going to hurt her baby, to get back at her and Lucas.

The two girls fell to the ground, kicking and screaming at each other. Everyone was in class, so no one was around to hear them. Brooke had to admit, for being a girl, Peyton had a mean left hook. But she was giving right back, trying to defend herself while protecting her stomach. Peyton was so angry, just so angry, that Brooke didn't know what to think. Fatigue and nausea was starting to set in as well. And finally when Brooke had enough, she started to cry.

"Peyton, please stop" she said, breaking down "it's not worth it anymore"

She was finally able to kick Peyton off enough, so that she could stand up. But that was a big mistake b/c she started to feel light headed. The room started to spin, and she was having a hard time concentrated on Peyton's movements.

"Just know that this is far from over; I guess now your little brooder can come play the hero" and with that, Peyton stormed out the gym, still raging mad.

Brooke took some deep breaths to calm herself, and regain normal breathing. But it didn't seem to help, because before she knew it, she feet buckled underneath her, and her world went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whitey was in his office, working on paperwork as usual. Lunch time was always peaceful in the gym. It was quiet, with few interruptions. But today, something was going on. After a few minutes of what sounded like screaming, he decided to go check it out.

But what he saw made his heart stop. There spinning to the floor was Brooke. He watched as her eyes fell back in her head and her knees buckled. He looked up just in time to see a set of curly blonde locks that he would recognize anywhere. But instead of going after the culprit, he rushed over to Brooke, and scooped her in his arms

"Oh my god . . "

* * *

thanks guys! I hope you like this chapter! If you don't, well excuse me, I finished it very tired right before bed, so I'm not completely sure what I just wrote lol. It was hard to write, especially the fight scene, but I hope I didn't disappoint you. Now, we have a decision to make, and I want your vote plz:

A. Peyton can sober up and give a big-ass apology to Brooke, and they can become best friends again

or

B. Peyton can get suspended and pretty much be gone from the story

Let me know which one you like better! Please Read and Review

Luv, Laura


	15. Find a Match Somewhere

Lucas ran as fast as he could into the gym. He didn't like the way Brooke was acting and had spent the last 20 minutes trying to find her. He was beyond worried, because she wasn't anywhere else in school. In all his worriedness, he totally forgot she was supposed to meet with Whitey. He ran as fast as he could to see if she was still there. He just needed to know she was safe and ok right now. Not only her, but his child as well. As he approached the gym, he saw Peyton storming out, looking pissed off as ever.

"Peyton, what's gong on?" She just smiled evilly at him

Lucas got in her face, and spat "I swear to god, whatever you have done, you will pay; I will spend my time making your life a living hell if you mess with my family" with that, he stormed off. He was too concerned to deal with her anymore right now.

When he reached the gym door, he felt his stomach lurch. There was Whitey, the man who had been more of a father to him than even Keith, catching his pregnant girlfriend in his arms, who has apparently passed out. As he gets closer, he hears whitey scream "Oh my god . . "

"Brooke . ." Lucas says on the verge of tears

"Scott, I got here in time to catch her fall; she fainted"

"Oh God, Brooke" Lucas says, breaking down "Why her, she's been through so much in the last month" he gets out between sobs

"I don't know for sure, but I think Peyton had something to do with it" Whitey says, passing Brooke to Lucas, as he strokes her hair.

"Peyton, I swear" He passes Brooke back to Whitey and stands up angrily "Coach . . ."

"She's not worth it right now Lucas, I will make sure Turner deals with Miss Sawyer; we need to get Broke to her doctor, do you know which one. . ."

"Yeah, god, I have her number in my phone" He frantically searches through his phonebook on his cell for the number. He knelt back down and started running his fingers lovingly over her cheek. Brooke was very pale right now, and not responding. But he had to admit; she never looked more beautiful at the same time.

"Lucas?" Whitey inquires quietly, getting Lucas' attention away from his phone.

"Yeah Coach?"

"Now listen, this is an emergency, and I know Brooke wouldn't want this; but it looks like Turner may have to find out sooner than we thought" Whitey says sadly. Honestly, he was hoping to keep it a secret a little bit longer too. He knows what high school is like, and this poor girl isn't ready for the kind of scrutiny that will come with this.

"Why Coach, we could sneak her out behind the gym, no one would see us"

"Lucas, Brooke and your baby's life are at stake right now, is that really a risk you are willing to take?"

"Please Coach; I can get my truck, pull it around, and take her straight to the hospital"

Whitey looked at Lucas, and could see the desperation right now in the young boy's eyes. He didn't see Dan Scott, the selfish, ruthless, cold-hearted coward, he saw a man, who was trying to take responsibility.

"I swear to God Scott, if Turner gets wind of this, you're going down with me, got it? It's a good thing I love you kids" Whitey sighed

"Thanks Coach" Lucas said with tears in his eyes.

"Now, hurry up, I don't think these two can wait much longer" Whitey said, scooping Brooke up into his arms "Call her doctor" he yelled as Lucas ran out of the gym. He then turned his attention back to Brooke. She was breathing, which was a good sign, but she was unconscious, and that scared him . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Ryan's office, with his head between his hands. Dr. Ryan had told Lucas to just bring Brooke straight to his office, not to go through the ER. Lucas didn't know if that was a good sign or not, he didn't know anything. Once he got her there, he was told to follow the nurse; he laid Brooke down on an exam table, and was asked to leave the room. It scared him to think that Brooke and his baby's lives were at stake here. He knew she was acting weird, why would he let her go by herself. This was his fault, he thought, because he should have insisted that he go with Brooke. How could he be so stupid, of course she wouldn't tell him if something was wrong, so he should have just gone with her anyway. And Peyton, how could she? This was her best friend and she just attacked Brooke like that. He didn't understand; he didn't think he ever could. He was jolted from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his best friend:

"Hales" he cried into her shoulder

"Oh god Luke, I came as fast as I could. Whitey told me that Brooke passed out and that I should come be with you right now. It's ok Luke, Brooke is a strong person, and she and the baby will be fine" She tried to console her friend.

"How do you know Hales, you didn't see what Peyton did to her"

"Peyton" Haley gasped, "Peyton did this?"

He just nodded, as he started to break down again. Haley decided she needed to stay positive.

"So, have they told you anything?"

'No, not yet; I've been here almost an hour and no one is telling anything"

They just sat there a few more minutes, and Haley kept her arm around Lucas, to console him and let him know she was there.

Finally after what felt an eternity, Lucas saw Dr. Ryan come out of his office. Lucas and Haley both stood up quickly, and held hands. Lucas had never been so nervous in his life.

"Dr Ryan, what happened?" Lucas spoke with a slight tremor in his voice.

"She's ok Luke, she just was extremely dehydrated" Lucas and Haley let out the breath they were holding "I would like to keep her here for a couple more hours to watch her, but I don't see why she can't go home and rest there after that."

"Thank god. I, I was so worried" Lucas said, choking up again "But I knew she wasn't able keep much down from the morning sickness. She's been sick like around the clock.' Then Haley asked what Lucas didn't:

"How is the baby, is the baby hurt?"

"The baby is fine as far as I can tell. Sometimes there can be a small tear in the lining of the uterus. I believe she could have a slight one, but it's not something she can't deal with or is deadly to the baby. She may have to wear a brace once she gets further along and her stomach grows. Since this is her second pregnancy" Dr. Ryan received shocked looks from Lucas and Haley "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, Lucas, you didn't know."

"What do you mean" Lucas asked paranoid

"Brooke was pregnant before. She miscarried at about 6 weeks. It was a while ago, before you two met, from what I know. She asked me not to tell you yet, but I think under these circumstances, you need to know. I will be watching her more closely because of that, even though miscarriages can be spontaneous"

Lucas just shook his head, still in shock. Brooke almost had another baby. Haley, who was also in shock, spoke for him again:

"Can we go sit with Brooke now?"

"Sure, I'll get the nurse to show you her room. Luke, don't worry man, she will pull through. I will be in a little while to give you some instructions, and check on her before you guys taker her home."

"Thanks Doc" Lucas said, shaking his hand

"Yes, thank you doctor, I'm Haley by the way"

"Nice to meet you Haley; I can see Brooke has some great friends"

Haley just smiled back and nodded. Just then, the nurse came and took them back to see Brooke. They went all the way to the end of the hall, where Lucas remembered them being last time. When they reached the door, Haley could sense that Lucas was nervous. She gave him an encouraging pat on the back, and nodded for him to go in. He took a deep breath and turned the knob.

There was Brooke, in a reclining position in the bed. A nurse was setting up an IV with what he assumed was fluids. She looked tired and sort of pale, but not as bad as earlier. It was definitely a good sign that she was awake. He rushed over to her bed, trying not to cry:

"Cheery, you're awake" He tried to smile. He couldn't be upset with her right now. Granted, he was shocked about the other pregnancy, but all he cared about right now was that his baby was ok.

"Yeah, I feel weird though" she tried to sit up more, but was too week. Lucas quickly responded

"Just rest Brooke, you need rest; we can talk about it later" He and Haley took a seat by her bed. haley sort of felt like she was intruding, but these were two of her good friends, so she wouldn't be anywhere else.

Brooke just nodded as a nurse came into the room. She was carrying a tray with a pitcher in it.

"Alright Miss Davis, Dr. Ryan would like you to drink this, to get your electrolytes up"

"Do I have to?" The liquid didn't look to appetizing.

"Brooke, you need to, for the baby" Haley tried to coax her.

Brooke just sighed and nodded.

The nurse propped her up, so she could drink and then fixed her up a cup of the stuff and left the room. With an IV and drinking she would be hydrated in no time. As she sipped the liquid, Brooke decided to try and talk, to take her mind off everything, and the yucky tasting drink:

"So tutor girl, where's your man?"

"He's at school, I didn't have time to tell him where I was going, but I was going to call him in a few; I'm sure he'll stop by after school to check on you though"

Brooke continued to sip, and soon she started to yawn. Lucas noticed this and took the cup from her and helped her lay down

"Just close your eyes pretty girl, and rest. The sooner you do, the sooner you can go home and get in your own bed, aka, my bed" He tried to make her smile.

Brooke didn't protest, and within a few minutes, she was softly snoring. Lucas and Haley just sat there in silence watching Brooke sleep. Lucas couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. Peyton's charade hadn't really left any marks, just a couple scratches on her arms. Once again, they had gotten lucky. He just prayed that their luck wouldn't run out anytime soon. He and Brooke still had some things to sort out and discuss, like what Dr. Ryan told him, but that could wait right now. After a while, Haley mouthed to Lucas that she was going to go find Nathan, and would be by his house later to check up on Brooke. He whispered, "Thank you" and helped her out the door, trying not to wake up Brooke. He then took Brookes hand in his, and leaned back in his chair. Soon sleep overcame him as well . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Principal Turner paced his office, every now and then glaring at Peyton Sawyer. He would cut his eyes over at her and then just shake his head. This made her very nervous, which was his intent, but she didn't have to know that. Just then, there was a knock at the door, and in came Whitey. He just glared at Peyton as well; he didn't know what to think about what ahs had done to Brooke.

"Coach Durham, we have a problem" Principal Turner finally spoke

"We sure as hell do it looks like"

"Miss Sawyer here has decided to show up to school intoxicated Coach; you know what we do about athletes and such who disobey the rules, that includes cheerleaders Miss Sawyer" Peyton was so out of it, she wasn't paying attention

"I sure, but that's not even the worse part, she assaulted another student in my gym a little bit ago"

"Is that so Miss Sawyer/" Turner got in her face "Answer me Peyton"

"Yes sir" She spoke quietly, but then bursts into sobs "But she never told me how much she cared him" this made Turner raise an eyebrow.

"So this assault, it was over a boy?" He inquired

Whitey didn't even let Peyton finish, he raged "Yes, it was Turner, and it sent the poor girl to the hospital" He just looked at Peyton with despise as she cried like a baby.

"Oh my, who was it?" Turner asked, intrigued

"That's not important, what's important is that the other student is being looked after and should be fine" Whitey didn't know for sure, but rather than betray Lucas, he just remained vague. Turner let out a breath when he heard the word 'fine'.

"Well, Coach, it seems there needs to be some reprimand around here; don't you think?

"Absolutely"

"Peyton, you better listen, and listen good" Turner got back in her face "You WILL be suspended for two weeks, no exceptions. At that time, the school board will hold a hearing about your expulsion; I suggest you walk a tight line between now and then. We will get testimony from the other student you attacked, and anyone else who was witness or has any information. Also, you are suspended from the squad til further notice, I will have someone clean out your locker in the gym. Is that clear?" Peyton just nodded, she was definitely sober now "You better hope Peyton, that the board is feeling generous when you go into that hearing; now, you will wait while I phone your dad"

With that, Peyton was escorted out into the main office to wait for Larry Sawyer. Principal Turner was able to get in touch with him; he was home from one of his fishing excursions. He was shocked as well to hear what Peyton had done, this was not his daughter. He told Turner he would be right there, and to make sure she knew she was in trouble.

Peyton didn't know what was about to hit her . . . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas opened his eyes to Dr. Ryan and a nurse crowded around Brooke. He could tell the nurse was removing the IV from Brooke's arm, as Dr. Ryan examined her. Stretching, he let out a grunt as he stood up. Brooke finally met his eyes:

"Here there sleepy head" She definitely looked better, she had more color. He hated that he fell asleep, but it had been another long day.

"Hey, you doing ok/" he said as he placed a small kiss on her forehead. He then mouthed "Sorry for falling asleep". Brooke just waved him off to say "it's ok".

Dr. Ryan decided to answer for her "Brooke is doing better. She's still not out of the woods yet, but with a little more rest tonight, and tomorrow, she should be fine; now, I am going to give her some Finigrin to help with the nausea. I can't guarantee it will completely take it away, but it should subside it some. I'm going to have to put you on iron too Brooke. With your age and size, you need it. This may actually irritate the sickness a little, but we need to at least try. Other than rest, take your vitamins, and eat as best you can, I can just see you back in three weeks for your regular check-up, ok?"

"Thank you" both Brooke and Lucas replied, and got their things together and headed home. Lucas was bound and determined to make Brooke rest, so he wanted to get home as fast as he could, so the resting could start. He wasn't taking any more chances . . .

xxxxx

Once they got home and settled on the couch, Brooke and Lucas decided to watch a movie. Lucas let Brooke pick this time, since she had been through so much today. She chose _The Notebook_. She noticed that Lucas kept eyeing, probably to see if she was ok. She was laying against one end, with a pillow behind her and blanket, since she was chilled. Lucas was at the other end, and kept massaging her ankles. Lucas insisted that they not cuddle, so Brooke would get some actual rest. She wouldn't admit it, but she actually slept better next to him, but she took this for now. Lucas noticed Brooke's eyes were closed, when Haley and Nathan came busting through the door. Lucas put his finger up to silence them, but it was too late:

"Tutor girl, Nathan, you brought me presents" Brooke smiled sleepily behind Lucas. She was referring to the bag of frozen yogurt they had picked up on the way over here.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I should have known you would be resting" Haley apologized

"Tutor girl, just hand over the yogurt, and all will be forgiven" She did as she was told

"Hey Brooke, sorry to hear about earlier; how you doing?" Nathan gave Brooke a hug and bumped fists with Lucas.

"Better, I was so scared; but the doctor said that with some real rest and no stress, I should be fine" Brooke smiled as she shoved some of the yogurt into her mouth.

Lucas chimed in "He said something about a small tear inside, for that reason, she has to be careful, other than that, we got lucky" Lucas looked relieved for the first time today

"A tear, is it serious?" Nathan asked, shocking everyone

"Not as long as Brooke takes it easy, which she will do, right" Lucas directed to Brooke

She shot him a sarcastic smile, but then shook her head "Right, until the State Finals, where we kick butt; too bad I'll be like 5 months pregnant then"she was still gonna cheer though, the finals are very important in Tree Hill.

"Do you think you will still be able to cheer then?" Haley asked, recieving a glare from Lucas.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it" Lucas said, not wanting to get into it right now or upset Brooke yet. He knew by then she probably wouldn't, but for now he wouldn't mention it.

The four had been visiting for about an hour when the front door opened to reveal a very distraught Karen. Her eyes were bloodshot, and Lucas and them could tell she had been crying:

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you better have a good reason for not calling me today" Lucas felt so stupid, of course he should have called Karen.

"Mom, I'm so sorry" He went and wrapped her in a hug "We didn't mean to forget, it's just everything happened so fast"

"I was so worried about you Brooke" Karen went and wrapped her arms around Brooke and this made Brooke start crying. They stayed like that for a minute, but then Lucas remembered that Brooke couldn't be stressed

"Mom, calm down, Brooke can't too upset or anything"

"I'm sorry" She suddenly felt guilty "What'd the doctor say? Hmm?" She spoke calmly to in order to calm Brooke

Lucas explained everything to Karen again. Haley made some brownies real quick, which everyone but Brooke ate. She was still feeling kinda out of it, so she didn't feel like eating anymore, the yogurt was enough. Brooke just laid back on the couch and fell asleep with everyone else talking around her. She couldn't remember when she felt more loved or connected to a family. She said a silent prayer that it would always be this way.

Lucas noticed Brooke had dozed off, and spoke "Guys, I'll be right back, I'm gonna bring Brooke to my bed, she's had a rough day; a lot of them lately actually"

"It's ok Lucas, we better get going anyway, we have some cleaning to do at Nathan's" Haley spoke with a smile

"Yeah man, I'll see ya tomorrow, and if you need help with Brooke, just holla, I'm only a phone call away" Nathan bumped fists with Lucas and everyone said their goodbyes

As Lucas and Karen shut the door and walked back to where Brooke was on the couch, Lucas leaned over and gave his mom a hug

"I love you ma"

"You too son, you too" She smiled

"I'm gonna put her to bed, and get some studying done, for the both of us" He sighed "I'll see ya in the morning"

"Night Lucas" Karen smiled as he scooped Brooke up and carried her sweetly to his room.

_I've raised a man_ she thought, as tear rolled down her cheek.

xxxxx

Lucas took Brooke to his room and laid her on the bed. He then went to get a night shirt for her to wear. He then remembered her favorite. So he got his Keith's Body Shop sweatshirt and some boxers. He carefully lifted her torso, not to wake her. She didn't stir though. Once he was done, he slowly pulled down the bed and laid Brooke underneath the covers. He laid on the other side of the bed, on top of the covers, reading. Once he was done, he leaned over and place a kiss on Brooke's forehead:

"I love you Brooke"

As he propped himself up and just laid there for a second watching her sleep, he heard a faint

"We love you too, Lucas"

* * *

alrighty, so everything's ok. i even threw in some brucas fluff for ya! i really hope you like this chapter. i worked hard on it! anyway, i will try and get another one up this weekend. i have a big test coming up next week, but i will try my best to keep up. please read and review, you make my day!!! laura 


	16. AN 3

Hello to all my faithful readers!!!

I missed you guys this last week! I had a really important test for graduate school this morning, so I have been studying for that this last week! Anyway, it's over now, thank goodness!! I am planning to have a new chapter up no later than tomorrow; I'm working on it now. I really do appreciate you guys being so patient! I thought I would take the time to do some personal thank you's to those who have stuck by me and kept reading! It really means a lot to me for you guys to keep reading and review each chapter. I actually get excited when I have reviews after I have posted a new chapter. Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks and stay tuned . . .

Laura


	17. AN 4

Guys

I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated before now. But I am leaving first thing in the morning to go to Charlotte to see my sister. I apologize for not having one up, but I do have half a chapter written. I guess I am a perfectionist, b/c I like to make sure the chapter is worthy before posting it. Anyway, you WILL have a chapter no later than Monday! And I appreciate you guys being so patient!

Laura


	18. Light It Up

Lucas woke the next morning, still lying beside Brooke in his bed. He was still on top of the covers, and he noticed his Romeo and Juliet book was lying across his chest. That was what he had been reading last night, for their quiz today in English. He then looked at Brooke who was curled up on her side, one hand on her stomach, still snoozing.

He just lay there, watching her sleep for a few minutes, it was only a little after 6. They had practice at 8 this morning, since it was Friday, game day. Lucas thought about how much he needed it, with everything this week, he hadn't put much time into basketball the last couple weeks. He didn't know what to do with Brooke; she would surely put a fight if he made her stay home. He thought about how, maybe if she went ahead to practice, she could sort out what was going to happen for the rest of the season, and get that out of the way. So, he decided not to protest her this morning, just watch after her. He was starting to get worn down himself, keeping up with school, basketball, and now Brooke and the baby. He was startled when he felt a hand creep across his stomach and Brooke snuggle up to him. She was still asleep and obviously dreaming, with a small smile on her face. He didn't protest, because he loved snuggling closer to her. She probably didn't realize what she was doing. He just wanted to stay like this, to have her in his arms, for a just a little while longer, before he would wake her up. Suddenly, Brooke's eyes caught his, and she looked a bit shocked. Sitting up too fast, Brooke regretted it, putting a hand to her forehead:

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

"Just sat up too fast, that's all. I can't do that anymore, my head starts spinning" She blushed at the position she had woken up in; she was embarrassed.

She couldn't admit that she felt so comfortable in his arms that she didn't want to wake up. Yesterday had really shaken her up and she really wanted to be comforted by Lucas right now, but she was scared. Scared of getting hurt, and betrayed, once again; she knew her heart wouldn't be able to take it again. They fell in a silence for a few moments, and then Lucas put his hand on her shoulder:

"It's ok, you know? To be next to me, I don't mind" Lucas said quietly.

She sent a small smile his way, not sure what to say to that. Lucas responded with a smile and stood up from the bed. Rather than push Brooke, he just decided to move on to another topic:

"So, how you feeling, ready for game day?" He asked with some enthusiasm.

"Actually, I am. I need some normal in my life after the last few days" Brooked smiled

"Yeah, I know what you mean" He sighed, "You had me so scared yesterday, Brooke. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you or the baby. I don't want to ever feel as scared as I was yesterday. You know, it's hard to believe you love someone you've never even met" Lucas let out a small laugh at his own statement. He moved in closer to her, thinking he might hug her.

Brooke just froze, as last night came back to her. She wasn't sure about saying "I Love You" yet. It just seemed so soon. But she did remember what she mumbled in her sleep. She just hoped that maybe Lucas wouldn't bring it up, or if he did, she could explain her feelings right now, without hurting him. Realizing how close she was to Lucas, she backed away from him a little, and regained her composure, before speaking:

"We better get ready, we've got eight o'clock practice; I've got to get my squad in order before the game tonight" Brooke said, going into captain mode. She smiled, hoping that Lucas would not want to get into some deep conversation first thing in the morning, especially considering all that happened the day before.

Lucas looked kind of sad, like he was hoping to talk to her, to get her to open up about what happened yesterday. He wanted to talk to her about so many things. They still had decisions to make; the baby, where they would live, next year, college, marriage. All of these things were eating away at him, and he wanted to know if they were eating at her too. But if there was one thing he knew about Brooke, it was that you don't push her into anything. She would come to him when she was ready, and not a moment too soon. He wanted to act frustrated and get mad, but he did love Brooke, so he knew that he had to work with her. Lucas looked into her eyes, and could tell that yesterday had had an affect on her. He could tell, although she wouldn't say it, Brooke was scared. So, he decided to lay low and just try and be there for her.

"Why don't you get a shower, and I will make you two breakfast" He smiled as he put his hand on her stomach.

"That sounds good; we're both hungry" Brooke nodded with a gracious smile.

"How about some pancakes?" He grinned

"You sure do know the way to my heart, Broody"

Brooke winked at him and headed to the bathroom. Lucas headed into the kitchen to start on the pancakes. Brooke was thinking of how to talk to Lucas about everything, and Lucas thinking of the big day ahead of them . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and Brooke ate their breakfast, chatting about the day ahead and the game tonight. Brooke only ate about 2 pancakes, while Lucas woofed down about 4. He had put chocolate chips in them, Brooke's favorite, in order to get her to eat more, but it was no use. Lucas was just glad Brooke ate something; she needed her strength. He was still unsure about this whole cheering thing, but he would talk to Whitey, hoping he would be able to talk some sense into Brooke.

They arrive at the gym, and Lucas can tell Brooke is nervous. The last time she was here, she was attacked, for lack of better words. For a second, she looks like she is about to run out, away from the place that used to be like home to her. But now she was scared. Lucas feels her grip his hand harder and start to tremble. He leans in, and whispers:

"You're okay, I'm right here," Lucas whispers with such assurance. He wraps his arms around her and engulfs her in a hug. She seems really tense and is breathing heavy into his chest. Nathan and Haley walk up behind them cautiously, not wanting to scare Brooke. They both look on with concern, and Lucas holds up his hand to tell them to give him a minute. He goes back to rubbing circles on Brookes' back as she clings to him in desperation.

"Pretty girl, listen ok. I know you're scared, I am too after what happened yesterday, but you're all right. You're just fine, and no one here is going to hurt you. Ok?"

Brooke looks up, like a small-lost child, looking so scared at the moment. She wants Lucas to protect her and hold her forever, but people are starting to stare, and she doesn't want to make a scene. Lucas, in an effort to smooth over the situation, whispers:

"Would you like Haley to walk with you over to where the cheerleaders are?"

Brooke just nods nervously. Whitey, who happen to be in the gym as well, and saw Brooke's fear, spoke:

"Everyone, back to your sides of the gym, now" He commands with a blow to his whistle

"Brooke, you sure you're up for this" Whitey says quietly, taking her into a hug.

"Yep Coach, sorry about the melt down, its just still so fresh" she says with a sad smile

"I know, darling, I know. Now, I want you to listen to me good now. I want you to make sure not to push yourself too much today. Instruct the squad, but leave the stunts to someone else. Also, I am on strict orders to make sure you drink enough while you practice. We don't need you getting sick again, ok? If I don't feel like you are taking care of yourself, I will be forced to make you resign, got it? Now Miss Davis, go direct your squad," He says reassuringly, Lucas gives him a smile, as to say "thank you"

"Hales, will you come with me?" Brooke asks with a small voice, turning to the couple that was still watching.

"Of course. I don't claim to know anything about cheerleading, so don't even think about getting me into a uniform, got it?" Haley says with a laugh. She gave Nathan a quick peck before going over to hold on to Brooke. There was strength in numbers . . .

xxxxx

Once everyone was in their places in the gym, Whitey went into coach mode as Brooke began with her squad:

"Alright girls, we have a lot of work to do this morning. First of all, I just wanted to offer a quick apology for slacking these last two weeks, I've been under the weather" She cleared her throat and exchanged a nervous glance with Haley "But I'm better now, so we are back in business. Ok, so, let's start warming up and get down to business. I figure we will do normal routine tonight, but next week, be prepared to start working toward the finals. Ok girls, start to warm up and then we can practice. Haley, can I talk to you for a sec please?" Haley just nodded meekly and followed Brooke over to the side to find out what Brooke was going to ask, although she had an idea.

"Ok, Hales, I have a proposition for you. I know that you are not really into the whole cheerleading thingy and all. And I know we didn't start off as the best of friends. But you have become one of my best friends over the last few days and it would mean a lot for you to stay and help me out with the squad. If you'll consider it . . . ." Brooke looked nervous, hoping that Haley would help her out.

"If it means that much to you Brooke, sure. I'm not the best by any means, but I meant it when I said I would help out" Haley said smiling. She knew this meant a lot to Brooke and she was willing to help out this time.

"Thank you Hales, you don't know what this means. I'm so excited" Brooke says, and her friends notices a smile on her face for the first time in days.

"Alright Tutor girl, we need to stretch and get warmed up ourselves" and with that, they went to join the squad in stretching and practicing for the game . . .

xxxxx

"So man, you think you're ready for tonight?" Nathan asked, passing a ball to Lucas.

"Yeah man, I'm still just worried about Brooke. She hasn't had the best days lately, and we don't need another disaster happening to us right now. But for now, my head is with this court and this game. I want to beat those guys tonight" Lucas said dribbling and making a lay-up.

"I hear ya man, you two have had your share the last few days" He said, catching the ball from Lucas "I don't know what I would do in your shoes right now. Haley is my life, and I want to protect her from so much, just like I'm sure you want to for Brooke" Nathan wanted to make sure Lucas knew how much he cared for Haley. He knew Lucas wasn't his biggest fan, but he hoped that one day Lucas would be able to accept him and Haley together.

"Just be good to her man, that's all I ask" Lucas said as he passed the ball to Skillz, who had his hand up to catch it.

"You got it" Nathan said with a smile

"Yo Nathan, party at yo house, right dawg?" Skillz asked with a smirk

"Oh yeah, you know it" Nathan said, stealing the ball from Skillz and making a lay-up.

"Man, I never thought Dan would be so cool about you having such big parties after the games" Lucas shook his head at the thought of Dan.

"Well, the way I look at it; what he doesn't know, won't hurt him," Nathan said smiling

"Alright, let's get this party started" Skillz said, making everyone laugh.

They continued to practice until they had class at 10. Everyone was waiting for the game tonight . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cheers and yelling could be heard through out the gym. Fans of Tree Hill High and the team they were playing were crowded in the gym waiting for the game to start. Even in a small town like Tree Hill, game night was not something you missed. Everybody was there for the game. Even Karen had closed the Café early to be at the game. She really wanted to keep an eye on Brooke. She had promised Brooke's parents she would watch over her and didn't want to disappoint them. Karen was also warming up to the idea of Lucas being on the basketball team.

Meanwhile, in the Girls' locker room, game night was having an even bigger affect on people. Haley shrugged as she finished putting on her uniform. She took a couple of long glances in the mirror and decided to go find Brooke. She wanted to run and hide, but she knew that Brooke probably wouldn't hear it. Haley found Brooke in one of the stalls on the bathroom side:

"Brooke, you ok in there?" She was worried after the hard practice this morning that Brooke had put them through. But Whitey had stayed on her to drink plenty of fluids, so Haley thought that Brooke should be ok.

"Yep, just have to pee, for like the hundredth time in the past hour. One of the many joys of being you know what" Brooke was still scared to say pregnant. It wasn't official schools news yet. She flushed and came out to one of the mirrors next to Haley to reapply lip-gloss.

"Tutor girl is looking good" Brooke smiled at her friend, trying to shake off her nerves. She wouldn't tell Haley, but she was kind of drained from practice this morning, since it was the first one in about two weeks. But, at the same time, game night did bring a sense of adrenaline with it. She was trying to keep that rush through the game. There was nothing going to keep her down until this game was over. She belonged in the gym, cheering.

"It does kind of suit me. I'm sure Nathan will want me to wear this all the time" Haley joked

"For sure" Brooke winked.

"Alright girls, let's do this' Bevin came in, peppy as ever, to summon them.

"Coming" Brooke, said, falling behind in front of the mirror, to place a gentle rub on her stomach "Let's get em baby" She whispered . . .

xxxxx

"Alright fans, this is the final play before half-time. Skillz Fisher passes to Nathan Scott. Nathan dribbles, trying to find an open spot. He goes back and forth, back and forth. Finally he passes to none other than Lucas Scott. Lucas finds a pocket. He shots, 3 . . 2 . . 1, He scores! The Ravens go into this half time with a 10 point lead" Mouth is in the stands, giving a play by play as usual.

The buzzer sounds and the teams go to their respective sides. Whitey takes this time to pep talk them;

"Alright boys, great first half, but don't get too cocky. We don't want to give them any slack to come back on us in the second half. So we need to pull out our reserve now. Who's with me?" The guys all cheered.

"Ravens on 3" Lucas yelled.

"Ravens" They all shouted with their hands together.

Lucas sat down with his water bottle and poured some on his face cool off. Nathan came and sat next to him

"Man, I am so pumped right now" Nathan remarked

"I know, I've missed this the last few days. Just out there doing my thing, it feels really good," Lucas said with a nod as he wiped his face with his towel.

"Like Whitey said, let's not give them any slack" Nathan held out his fist

"You got it' Lucas bumped fists with him and they went back to resting for a minute.

Meanwhile . . .

"Hey Brooke, where's Peyton tonight, she sick?" Bevin asked, oblivious to what had happened over the last few days.

"Yeah, I think so, not really sure tot ell you the truth. I'm sure she has a good reason for missing" Brooke said with a fake smile. _Yeah, she beat me up, and now she's off the squad ha ha_.

"Oh, ok" and with that, Bevin went back to gossiping with Teresa about the latest gossip and who was hooking up with who. Bevin was so clueless sometimes.

"Brooke, have you been drinking enough water?" Haley whispered, worried for her friend

"Calm down Tutor girl, I am" She held up her water bottle and took a sip "I ever brought an extra one filled up with water; got it when I went home to Lucas' today and changed before the game"

"Good girl; I don't have to kick you off the squad now" Haley said with a laugh

"Funny, funny" Brooke said sarcastically as she yawned

"You getting sleepy?" Haley asked, this time concerned. She didn't want Brooke doing too much.

"A little, it's cool Hales. Once the game is over, we'll make an appearance at the party and then go home and go to bed" Brooke said dreamily, thinking of how nice sleep would be right now.

"Yeah, I would make sure Lucas doesn't keep you at the party too long anyway, it's just going to be a bunch of drunken idiots" The girls shared a laugh.

Once half time was over with, everyone got pumped up again and the gym was on fire. Lucas and Nathan both scored a few more points. The Ravens wound up winning 90 to 70. There was much to celebrate tonight. . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The party was in full force at the Beach house. Everyone was drinking, dancing, and hooking up as usual. Everyone was congratulating the players on their win as well. Lucas and Brooke walked in, hand and hand, to find Nathan chatting with Skillz and Tim, while Haley was running around frantically trying to be a good hostess.

"Yo dawg, you were on fire tonight" Skillz said, bumping fists with Lucas as they joined the group.

"Tell me about it; It was a good end to the week" Lucas said as he wrapped his arm around Brooke's shoulder. She had one an empire waist shirt, although she wasn't showing too much and a jean skirt. She and Lucas had gone by Karen's to change and all after the game. Karen, of course, told them to be careful. She knew what these parties were like and didn't like the idea of Brooke being around alcohol. It's not that Karen didn't trust her; she just didn't trust everyone else.

"Hey Luke, I'm going to go see if I can help Haley, she looks in distress" Brooke said shyly

"Ok babe, just be careful, and don't leave your drink laying around" Lucas warned her.

"Got it" Brooke said with a wink, and she was off to find Haley for some girl talk.

"So guys, are we ready for the finals or what. The Tim-man was on fire," Tim said, doing his gangster impression. Everyone just shook their head.

"Tim, you didn't even make one basket tonight, you idiot" Nathan said, realizing how dumb Tim sounded sometimes. Tim just shrugged and went to get another drink.

"Hey Luke, maybe we could meet in the morning, work on those 3-pointers?" Nathan asked, trying to forget Tim's idiotic statement.

"Sure, maybe Skillz would join us?" Both the brothers and Skillz joined in a conversation about basketball.

xxxxx

Brooke found Haley in the kitchen, trying to wipe down some kind of liquor that had gotten spilled all over the counter by some drunken fool.

"Tutor girl, you should host parties more often" Brooke said with a smirk.

"Ha ha, real funny Brooke" Haley shot her a glare "Give me a sec and I'll find you something to drink"

"It's cool, you find the drink, and I can finish washing down the counter"

A couple minutes later, Brooke had all of the sticky stuff up and the counter was clean. Haley returned with a Solo cup of Sprite. They began talking about going shopping and possibly getting their nails done on Saturday, as a way to relax and distress from the past week. After they had been talking a while, Brooke said she would be right back and walked off. Haley shrugged it off as she might next to pee and went to find the boys. They were still, of course, talking about basketball:

"Hey babe, hey Luke, great game tonight" Haley gave Lucas a quick hug and then gave Nathan a quick peck.

"Thanks Hales, have you seen Brooke?" Lucas inquired. He was wondering why he hadn't seen her with Haley, or why he hadn't really seen her since they had gotten there.

"Umm, yeah, she said she would be right back. I figured she had to pee"

Lucas still had a worried expression on his face. Haley could sense this and thought she might offer to help. But before she could:

"I'm going to go see if she went to the restroom, excuse me" Lucas said, hurrying off the find the bathroom down the hall.

Everyone else shrugged it off and went back to a random conversation about different stuff

xxxxx

Lucas made his way to the bathroom, after shoving his way through the crowd and stepping over a few people passed out in the hallway. Once outside the door, he could hear someone throwing up inside. Panic began to overcome him and he burst through the door.

There was Brooke, over the toilet, throwing up. She looked absolutely miserable and Lucas rushed over to hold her hair back. He locked the door behind him, so no one would just walk in on them.

"Brooke?" He inquired, as he knelt beside her.

"Yeah?" Brooke replied weakly, but then leaned back into the toilet to get sick again. Lucas just decided to get her out of there and home and in bed.

"Nothing pretty girl, I'm right here, don't worry" he heard Brooke softly sobbing as she threw up and it broke his heart every time. He knew there wasn't much he could do about it, but he still hated for her to have to go through this. Once Brooke was done, she leaned back against Lucas' chest and took some deep breaths.

"Is this normal Brooke?" Lucas asked concerned. He didn't know if months of this would be good for Brooke. But he didn't know how to make it go away.

"Yeah, unfortunately" She said as she curled up to Lucas who was rubbing her back. " I felt fine until a few minutes ago. I guess just overdid it today with the two hour practice and all. Please don't be mad Lucas. I wouldn't have had today any other way. I got to cheer, the Raven's won. It was an awesome day. I guess I'm just worn out now. I promise I did take it easy" She looked up with pleading eyes. Brooke was young and therefore, this pregnancy wasn't going to be easy. But she was determined to still enjoy her youth as much as she could. Lucas nodded, as if he understood her wanting to have fun tonight, and to not upset her, he just wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Brooke, I'm just sorry that I made you come. I should have known you would need to rest after the game tonight. I'm about ready to go home anyways. Let me get Nathan to find the car and pull it up close to the house, and we can go" Lucas smiled at her. Brooke nodded.

"Hey Luke, will you just hold me for a minute, before you go?" Brooke asked meekly

She didn't have to say anymore. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as she started to feel a little better. After a few minutes of silence, Brooke spoke up again:

"Luke?"

"Yes, pretty girl?"

"I know who I want to be my co-captain and replacement for the cheerleading squad"

"Oh really? Who?" He spoke quietly as he rubbed her back

"I'm going to ask Haley to"

* * *

All right guys, there it is, FINALLY! It's probably not the best, but I tried. I had a great visit with my sister, but I did miss Fanfic and hearing from you all. Please read and review for me. The faster the reviews, the faster the update Laura

p.s. and as always, input is welcomed. I would love to hear where you would like to see this story go.


	19. Keep the Candle Burning

Two weeks had passed since the game. The Ravens won 3 of their 5 games since then. A lot of the students at Tree Hill High were keeping their eyes on Brooke and Lucas. More and more, people were starting to suspect something was going on. But no matter what, none of their friends said anything or let on as to what was going on. Things were a lot quieter without Peyton around as well. Everything had pretty much gotten back to normal, minus morning sickness, mood swings, and hormones.

But Lucas and Brooke had become anxious over the last 2 weeks because today was the day they would face Peyton for the first time since she attacked Brooke. The other night, Lucas was woken up to Brooke moaning in her sleep, probably a nightmare. She kept saying "Peyton stop, please stop" or "Not my baby, not my baby". Lucas wasn't sure exactly what to say, it had scared him though. When he did try and ask Brooke about it, she just tried to play it off, like it was nothing. This has happened 3 times in the last two weeks, and Lucas vowed that if it happened again, he was going to corner Brooke, until she talked to him about what she was feeling. He has been patient and understanding, but all this stress wasn't good for her or the baby, and it was time for him to do something.

Lucas had been thinking about something else as well. Christmas was coming in a week or so, and he wasn't sure what to get Brooke. He wanted to do something special for Brooke, with the baby and all. He knew that he couldn't get her an engagement ring, since she had told him about the promise that her father had made her make. In some ways, this was ok with Lucas, since he didn't want Brooke to think that the only reason he would propose was because of the baby. He thought about how maybe next Christmas, he might consider a promise ring or something. But what to get this year? Lucas decided that he might get Haley or his mom to talk to Brooke, maybe find out something that she had been wanting, something special, that maybe he could give her.

Meanwhile in the kitchen . . .

Karen was making breakfast, since she knew everyone would need their strength this morning, with the school board hearing. She felt especially bad for Brooke. She hated that Broke would have to go in there and retell what Peyton had done. Deb had promised to be in charge of the Café, so Karen could be there for Lucas and Brooke. Keith was also meeting them this morning. He and Dan still didn't know about the baby. But Karen thought that Lucas and Brooke should be the ones to tell them, whenever they were ready. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Brooke:

"Hey, Karen?"

Brooke had woken up before Lucas this morning and came in to chat with Karen while she made breakfast. She had been kind of quiet though, other than saying "Good morning Karen". For the last five minutes, she had been scribbling furiously in a notebook. Karen was kind of curious what about, but didn't ask, just offered Brooke some orange juice and went on about making breakfast.

"Yes, Brooke?"

Brooke was biting her lip, and Karen knew she was nervous about something. She waited for Brooke to continue.

"Umm, I sort of need a favor. As you know, Christmas is coming up and I know you are going to be busy this time of year with the holidays and all. And I really don't want to have to ask my parents for any more money, since they have done a lot for me already. And so have you, and I really appreciate it, don't get me wrong. It's just that I want to buy a couple of people something nice for Christmas, and I want to earn the money. And you don't have to say yes, if you don't have the . . ." Brooke just rambled on nervously. Karen walked over to the table and took Brooke's hands in hers, in an effort to calm her.

"Brooke, sweetie, whatever it is, just ask, I won't say no" Karen said with a laugh.

"Do you think you might have an extra position at the Café for a waitress?"

Karen sat back in the chair beside Brooke and was contemplating what she had just asked. Brooke was getting nervous because Karen had not said "yes" right away, and thought maybe Karen didn't want her working for her. Brooke knew she didn't have a reputation for being really reliable. But she was hoping to change that.

"I think I might be able to find something Brooke. Even if the Café doesn't have anything, maybe at Tric. But you must promise me that you won't work too much, it's not good for the baby, alright?"

Brooke jumped in excitement and hugged Karen

"Thank you so much Karen, you don't know what this means, and I promise that I can handle it for now." But then Brooke thought about how in a couple months, she might be getting bigger "But we may have to adjust my schedule, the further along I get" Brooke said with a nervous look

"It's alright sweetie, I know. I just don't want you overdoing it, and I know Lucas wouldn't want you to either"

"Lucas wouldn't want her to do what?"

Brooke and Karen both jumped, as they noticed Lucas had joined them in the kitchen. Brooke sent a nervous look Karen's way, as to say, "He's not gong to like what we were just talking about".

"Morning Luke" Karen said, in an attempt to try and change the subject.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Your mom and I were just talking about pregnancy stuff, nothing major" Brooke said, hoping Lucas would accept it. She wasn't ready to tell him about her needing a job. The truth was that Brooke felt bad that everyone was making sacrifices and saving and she wasn't right now. She wanted to earn her own money and buy some things for the baby. And she didn't want to ask for any more money. She was already living off Karen right now, and her dad was taking care of what Karen didn't. Lucas was still helping Keith out at the garage some to earn some extra money. She just wanted to do her part.

"Oh ok." He bought their story "Hey, we have to be at the hearing at 9 this morning" Lucas said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know" Brooke nervously replied

"It will be ok pretty girl, I will be there the whole time, I promise" Lucas said as he stroked her hand, in order to calm her.

"Well, I guess if I must go and do this, I need a shower" Brooke said, closing her notebook and standing up

"Wait Brooke, You haven't even eaten yet," Karen said quickly.

"It's ok, I'll eat later. It just comes right back up anyway"

"Brooke" Lucas gave her a look as to say "You better come eat something"

"What, I'm sorry that I can't keep anything down, but it's not my fault" Brooke said, getting upset. It's not like she enjoyed the morning sickness, but she was doing the best she could.

"Please, pretty girl?" Lucas tried one more time. He was getting more and more concerned.

"Seriously, I'm fine, I'll eat lunch after this thing is over this morning. I'll feel much better then" Brooke tried to blame it on nerves, which wasn't completely a lie.

"Alight, but you will eat lunch, even if I have to force feed you" Lucas said sternly, and Karen nodded, agreeing with her son.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do then" and with that Brooke shuffled to the bathroom to get ready.

"Lucas, we have go to do something to get her to eat more, it's not healthy" Karen said, once Brooke had left. She was afraid that Brooke was going to get worn down again.

"I know, I just wish I knew what there was that would make her feel like eating more"

Karen nodded and they ate their breakfast quickly, trying to think of ways to help Brooke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley, Nathan, Jake, Mouth, Skillz, and even Bevin were there waiting for the School Board hearing to begin. Skillz had filled Bevin in on a little of what happened, minus the pregnancy, since she seemed to be clueless. She felt really bad, since she and Brooke had been cheering together and good friends since they were like 12. Their families were close too. No one had seen any sign of Lucas or Brooke or even Peyton yet. They wondered if Peyton had decided not to show, which would mean automatic expulsion. Some of them would probably be delighted for her not to show up, and then just automatically get kicked out. Just then, the doors to the cafeteria swung open to reveal Karen, Lucas and Brooke. Brooke and Lucas both were looking rather shaken; it was hard to tell who was having morning sickness.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming" Brooke said with a heavy sigh

"Brooke, how are you holding up?" Jake came and gave her a hug.

"I've been better, thanks for asking though Jake" He nodded with a smile.

"Hey man, how you doin bro?" Nathan asked as he and Lucas bumped fists

"I'm here to help Brooke get through this" Lucas said intently.

"Is there anything we can do, Brooke?" Haley, who had been quiet, finally spoke up.

"Umm, " Brooke was starting to look kind of queasy "Does anyone have some saltines, by chance"

Everyone looked at her with concern. Lucas finally spoke:

"Brooke, here sit down, you ok?" Lucas ushered her to a chair, He was worried "I knew you should have eaten something this morning"

"Lucas" Brooke said, getting frustrated "I need some crackers, please, can you just lecture me later?" she said, getting upset at him now.

Lucas just sighed, "Alright, I think the school nurse should have some, I'll be right back"

Brooke nodded, as Haley and Karen came and hugged her and tried to comfort her. Lucas came back in about five minutes later, and gave Brooke a pack of saltines that the nurse had given him.

"Thank you Lucas" Brooke said with a gracious smile, taking a cracker in her mouth.

"You're welcome pretty girl" Lucas said sweetly, as he put his arm around her. They had already forgotten about their littler rift a few minutes ago.

The group engaged in a discussion about upcoming Christmas holidays and so forth. They even started talking about a trip to the beach for Spring Break. Of course Brooke was thinking about how she wouldn't be fitting into a bikini this Spring Break. But as long as she had Lucas, it seemed not to matter too much anymore. She was truly grateful for him, and for Karen, even if she didn't always show it. The doors to the cafeteria swung open to reveal Keith. He said his "Hello's" to everyone and joined in the group. Both Lucas and Brooke noticed the twinkle in his and Karen's eye when they saw each other. Not two minutes after Keith had come in, the doors swung open again, and this time, everyone was quiet:

In marched Peyton, along with Principal Turner, Whitey, and the Judicial Board. One of the members was Dan, which shocked everyone. Brooke began to get nervous again, since he didn't know about her pregnancy, at least not yet. Brooke noticed that Peyton glanced over at her, like she was begging for mercy. No one had seen Peyton since the incident, since she was in a corrections class the last two weeks and only allowed to go to and from school. She had to go straight home, study, and that sort of thing. She had not been allowed to contact any of her friends. Lucas and Brooke went to take their seats at the front, opposite Peyton, while their friends, Karen and Keith sat behind them.

"Good morning everyone, I declare this meaning of the School Judicial Board in session. Now, this morning we are here to investigate the assault of a Miss Brooke Davis by a Miss Peyton Sawyer" Principal Turner spoke with authority "Ok, Miss Sawyer, do you understand the said charges against you, set forth by the Board?"

Peyton nodded sadly "Yes sir, I do"

"And how do you plead, please?" Principal Turner asked

"I plead guilty to assaulting Brooke" Peyton said, as she looked mournful. Brooke felt Lucas squeeze her hand as a tear made it's way down her cheek. Everyone else just gasped at Peyton's confession. It made it seem so much more real now.

"Very well" Turner sighed "Miss Davis, will you please come forth and recall the events of the day, as you remember?"

Brooke took a deep breath and stood up. She looked over at Lucas, who mouthed, "You can do it". She then took a step forward to the podium and started to shakily speak:

"Well I had gone to the gym that day at lunch, to clear my head. I know students aren't really supposed to be in the gym alone at lunch, but it was the one place I knew that I could think clearly that day. I had been there maybe twenty minutes, lost in my own thoughts when I heard the bell ring. I decided that I had done enough thinking for the moment and should get to class. As I started out the door, I heard the door at the opposite end, open and shut. Curiosity got the better of me, and I turned to see who it was" Brooke was now starting to get choked up, remembering that day "I turned to find Peyton, drunk and pissed off, for lack of better words. She called my name, and staggered over to where I was. I guess I probably should have just turned and walked out, but I was honestly afraid of what might happen if I did. So I complied for the moment. As she approached me, I already knew she was drunk, but I could now swell the alcohol on her breath" Brooke said quietly.

"Miss Davis, what happened next?" One of the board members asked.

"Well, she proceeded to tell me how I was nothing but selfish and that our friendship was all about me. And then she told me that I had stolen the only guy she felt like she had had a true connection with" Brooke had a few silent tears rolling down her cheek. Lucas sighed and closed his eyes at Brookes' words, for he knew whom they were about. So, this is what Peyton had done, why Brooke was so upset. He should have known.

"So, then?" the board member prompted Brooke.

"So then we said a few more cunning remarks back and forth. She lunged" Brooke started to sob "lunged at me, and knocked me to the ground. She started hitting me in my face and shoulders, and I only hit back in self-defense. Finally I begged her to stop, because it had gone to far. I was able to get out from her grasp and stand up. But as I did, I got dizzy from everything that had happened. She told me that maybe now my prince could come save me and ran out of the gym. The last thing I remember was Whitey walking in and running toward me" Brooke finished, crying pretty hard. But this had to be told. Brooke went and sat down, and buried her face in Lucas's chest and sobbed. He glared at Peyton, who looked almost amazed, herself at what she had done. He just kept rubbing circles on Brookes back and whispering it was ok.

"Well, Miss Sawyer, do you have anything to say, in defense?" The board asked, once Brooke was done.

Peyton rose slowly and made her way to the podium:

"Umm, I didn't count on having much to say today, except to offer the biggest apology in human history" Peyton gulped and fought back tears of her own "Brooke and I have been best friends since we were 12. We've been through puberty, boyfriends, estranged parents, dead mothers, and I don't know how many cartons of Rocky road ice cream together. I don't know if you can find it in your heart Brooke, but I want to beg for your forgiveness. Our friendship is too important to risk over someone like Lucas Scott" Everyone raised an eyebrow at the name "You don't have to accept my apology today either. Just know that it stands. I was in a dark, dark place two weeks ago. Everything had been so screwed up with this stuff love triangle that you, Lucas, and me had created. And I turned to the one thing that could offer me a quick escape, drugs and alcohol. I am not excusing what I did, but I was not in my right state of mind that day, and if I could, I would take it back in a heartbeat. I now realize that Lucas will never be mine, and I don't even know why I wanted him anymore. I think it was more of a wanting what I can't have kind of thing. But you Brooke have his heart. And I hope when you do realize that one day, you can forgive me." Peyton was now crying as she finished. She looked over at Brooke with pleading eyes as she sat back down. There wasn't too much else to say. What do you say to 6 years of friendship down the drain? Or is it?

"Thank you Miss Sawyer, your comments will be taken into consideration" Principal spoke this time "AT this time, the board will recess to deliberate appropriate punishment for Miss Sawyer. Everyone is excused for one hour"

xxxxx

Brooke excused herself and went to the restroom. She didn't want to have to answer a million questions right now; it was still so upsetting. She stayed in there for a good forty-five minutes, not wanting to come out until the verdict. Lucas had sent Karen to see if she was alright, and she had come back to say that Brooke was fine, just thinking, and wanted to be left alone. Lucas sighed, hating how closed off Brooke could get when she was hurting. When she did come back in the cafeteria, Lucas was quickly by her side:

"Hey, how you holding up?" Lucas tried to sound casual.

Brooke just shrugged and went to sit in her seat, and waited for the Board to come back in there. Lucas tried to call her name, but she just kept walking. Brooke was pretty upset right now, which Lucas didn't blame her, but he hated when she shut him out.

Another ten minutes, the Board was back in their seats, ready to give ruling on Peyton's punishment:

"We, the School Judicial Board, find Miss Sawyer guilty on counts of assault and harassment. We find no reason that Miss Davis provoked this in anyway whatsoever. We feel that although Miss Sawyer was under influence, she made a clear and conscious decision that day. In the ways of punishment, we feel that our ruling is more than generous. Miss Sawyer will resume regular classes here at Tree Hill High, but will be removed from any that Miss Davis is in, and moved to another one that she is not in. Miss Sawyer is not to have any contact with Miss Davis, or vise versa, until the school year ends. At that time, we will reassess the situation and may make some changes to the restraining situation. Lastly Miss Sawyer will be required to attend anger management classes, and possible further counseling if necessary. Failure to attend these will result in immediate expulsion, seeing as you are not willing to overcome any underlying issues you may have. We are also recommending Miss Davis" Brooke's head shot up at the mention of her name "That you seek counseling for any post-traumatic stress that you may have incurred from this situation. If there are no further questions, everyone is dismissed for now"

Everyone sat for a minute, trying to digest what had been said, but then one by one, everyone started to leave the room. Peyton walked by all her used-to-be friends and headed for the parking lot, to leave. Karen suggested that everyone else take the afternoon off and go to the Café for some lunch . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke sat, staring out the window of the Café. She was too deep in thought to notice what was going on around her. She had just been through a pretty emotional morning and was trying to digest it. She couldn't help but feel a little sad about how things have ended with her friendship with Peyton. But Peyton had made a choice, and for that, Brooke did not feel sorry for her. Finally, after sitting in a booth by herself, while everyone else chatted and ate, Brooke felt someone slide in beside her and bring her into a hug:

'Hey pretty girl, I just wanted to tell you that I'm very proud of you today, and that I'm here if you want to talk. I'm not gonna push you though"

Brooke nodded sadly, but then smiled "Thanks Luke, it means a lot for you to be there today"

"So, about that lunch you promised me you would eat"

"Luke -"

"A promise is a promise pretty girl, and it's not just you to consider here" Lucas said, placing a hand discretely on her stomach.

"Alright, what do you suppose I eat that won't come back up?"

"Well, we're gonna start with a hot basket of fries, and go from there" Brooke just rolled her eyes "Hey, it's a start, and if it means getting some food in the mother of my child, then so be it"

Brooke just nodded and started to munch on the basket of fries that Lucas brought to the table, dipping them in honey mustard. Just then, someone else joined them in the booth:

"So, I hear congratulations are in order"

"Keith, how did you know?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Come on guys, you know Karen can't keep a secret from me. Plus, after what I walked in on while your mom was gone, I can't say I'm surprised" Brooke and Lucas both blushed at his statement.

"But seriously guys, if I can do anything, anything at all, just call me. And Brooke I'm really sorry about what you had to go through this morning, I know it wasn't easy"

"No" Brooke sighed, "It wasn't, I'm just glad it's over now"

"Well, I better go see if I can help your mom Luke, but maybe we can have dinner sometime soon"

"Sounds great Keith, take care man" Lucas said, getting up to hug his uncle.

Brooke actually finished her fries and some chicken fingers after that. They went home before too late, because Brooke was worn out . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around two a.m. Brooke woke up, in a cold sweat from another nightmare. Another one where Lucas left her for Peyton. It left a sour feeling in her stomach just thinking about the dream. She looked over at Lucas who was sound asleep beside her. Brooke had begged him to stay in there tonight. Although she didn't want to get too close yet, she still felt safer with him in the room. Lucas brought a sense of security and warmth, that no guy had ever brought for Brooke. It really did scare her sometime how she felt about him.

Not wanting to wake him up, Brooke slowly got out of bed. As she stood up though, she was hit with an all too familiar feeling of nausea. She decided to go get some crackers from the kitchen. As she made it to the door and slowly turned the knob, the churning got worse. Brooke had to bolt across the hall to the bathroom. Not even caring about the time anymore, she slammed the door and hurried to make it to the porcelain bowl.

Lucas jumped at the sound, fully awake now. He then noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. It dawned on him then, who made the noise, and he hurriedly got out of bed. When he got to the door, it opened before he could open it. Brooke emerged, looking kind of pale, but he couldn't tell if she had throw up or what. Not saying a word, Brooke walked by him, heading back into the bedroom. He followed, to make sure she was ok again. He silently helped her get back into bed, no protests by her. Lucas then went around and got back in on his side. Once he was under the covers again, he felt Brooke curl up next to him. With the moonlight coming through the window, he could see tears coming down her cheeks. Not sure what to do, Lucas just wrapped his arms around her and puled her closer to him, stroking her back.

"Luke, you awake?" Brooke asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, pretty girl, I am" He replied sleepily, "Did you get sick just then?" He wanted to know

"Just dry heaves, sometimes nothing comes up, just the sensation" Brooke sighed, and they went silent again.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything cheery"

"Do you, do you think it's possible to um - " Brooke was nervous "possible to forgive someone, even if they hurt you really bad, forgive them, and have everything go back to the way it was before?"

Lucas was stunned. Was she talking about him? Or maybe Peyton? He wasn't sure how to answer that, it wasn't as simple as black and white. He decided to be honest:

"I hope so Brooke, I really do"

"Me too, me too"

Brooke rolled over so Lucas wouldn't see her tears as she cried herself to sleep. She was so confused and emotionally drained from today, and didn't know how to make it better. She felt Lucas curl up behind her and put his arm around her waist, to let her know he was there. Both of them silently praying that things would get better, and they could have a brighter future . . .

* * *

Ok guys, here it is. Even after a long, hard week at work lol. No, I miss not being able to write more, and feel bad for not putting as much into it lately. That is going to change. Anyway, kind of emotional chapter, but I hope you like it. I want to think of ways to focus on bringing Lucas and Brooke closer, so suggestions are welcomed. Any hoo, please read and review Laura 


	20. Carry Your Candle Into the Darkness

Hey guys, I hope you really liked the last chapter; I know some of it was a repeat. I wasn't sure, b/c I didn't get that many reviews for it. Anyways, I'm trying lol. Here is the next chapter. Either the next chapter, or the one after that will be Christmas. I'm going to try and work in Brooke and Lucas babysitting, along with Brooke working at the Café now. Let me know what you think!!! (The actual babysitting will probably be next chapter – just so you know)

* * *

Brooke woke up before Lucas the next morning. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him lying next to her. Last night, when she asked Lucas about forgiveness, she was thinking of Lucas, and of course Peyton a little bit. It still hurt Brooke that her best friend could be so cruel. She couldn't pretend like her and Peyton's friendship ending didn't affect her, but at the same time, it wasn't her who jeopardized it by hooking up with her best friend's boyfriend. Brooke was also thinking of Lucas, and how much things had changed over the last 3 weeks. The Lucas that Brooke knew now, since they found out about the baby, was not the same one that she met last fall. Brooke really had been wondering though if they would ever go back to where they were before Peyton. Before the love triangle, before their broken hearts. But then, a thought struck Brooke. Maybe they won't be like they were before the whole Peyton situation, but maybe they could be better. For them, for their child, they might find a place even more pleasant and complacent than they thought they had. Maybe it was worth hoping for.

But for now, duty calls. She told Karen she would be at the Café first thing so Haley could start training Brooke. She couldn't thank Karen enough for letting her have a job. Money was kind of tight, and she couldn't ask for any more help than she already had. So, she made it seem like it was just for Christmas, but she hoped to continue to work until the baby came. She couldn't totally depend on her parents.

Brooke carefully slipped out of bed, not to wake Lucas. She made her way into the bathroom to get ready. She settled on a pink graphic tee from Victoria Secret, with her most comfortable jeans. As the days went by, Brooke noticed her pants getting a little snug, but she could still fit into some of them. She then decided on her gray and pink New Balances', for comfort. Putting her hair half up, Brooke began her make up, going for a more classic look. Once she was done, she wrote Lucas a sweet note:

_Went to run an errand, see you in class Broody. Save me a seat Brooke_ (She put a kiss by her name)

Brooke hated not telling Lucas where she was going, but she felt bad burdening him with her family's problems right now. In the midst of the Peyton situation, Brooke had been keeping in touch with her father, as promised. He felt bad for all that Brooke was going through, but Brooke didn't tell him about fainting or how bad her morning sickness was. She only told him about Peyton and her getting into a fight and them not really being friends anymore. Her father told her how his company was downsizing, and he was concerned about his job security right now. He told Brooke not to worry, he wouldn't let her or his grandchild suffer, but Brooke still felt bad about the sacrifices her parents and Karen were making for her. She decided to tell Lucas when the time was right about her father, and how he may be looking for another job. For now, she would just suck it up and try and make some money of her own. . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Café was filled with a few regulars this morning, but not too hectic. There was an elderly couple sipping coffee at one table by the window, and a table of 3 teenagers, probably sophomores at another having breakfast and studying, probably before school. They were chatting away as well, about anything and everything. Brooke parked in front and made her way in to find Karen serving the table of 3 their food and Haley fiddling with the cappuccino machine.

"Hey Brooke, how are you sweetie?" Karen asked sweetly, giving Brooke a quick hug.

"Not too bad. Has it been real busy this morning so far?"

'Not too bad, just those two tables, but you're here just in time for the rush!" Karen remarked sarcastically, carrying empty plates to the back.

"Hey Hales" Brooke said, bringing Hales out of her thoughts.

"Hey Brooke, how are you this morning, ready to learn?"

"Something like that" Brooke sighed, and Haley chuckled.

"Alright girls, let's get to work" Karen smiled as she put her arms around both Haley and Brooke, leading them over to the counter to begin helping Brooke.

They started off by showing Brooke how to take orders, and what to ride down on an order ticket, using shorthand. Then came the menu, which Haley explained somewhat, and told her how they did the soup menu rotation and that sort of thing. It's not that Brooke had never been in the Café or anything, but she has never been on this side of the coin, and both Karen and Haley were sure that Brooke had never had a job before, so they took it slow. After about 30 minutes of showing Brooke how to make basic coffee, and sort of use the cappuccino maker, the Café started to fill up with people eating breakfast before heading off to work.

"Alright Brooke, here is the moment of truth, take the couple over there who just came in, ok" Haley said, handing Brooke an apron and a order pad, and rushing off to one of the other tables to start taking orders. Brooke took a deep breath and made her way over to the table

"Hi, welcome to Karen's, can I get you two something to drink this morning?" Brooke sounded pretty professional for a first day,

"Yeah, Decaf coffee, two creams, no sugar, Tomato juice, with a shot of Tabasco and a dash of pepper" The man said, not looking up from his paper, and clearing thinking he was above Brooke.

"And you, ma'am?"

"Non-fat latte, with extra foam, and low-fat whipped cream, and a Evian" The woman said, incredulously, as she typed something on her Blackberry. These two were obviously stuck in a world where everything revolved around them. Rather than lash out at them for being rude, Brooke decided to take the low road this time and humble herself. She remembered when she used to be like that, but did she really treat people that bad?

"I'll be right back with your drink orders, and then I'll get your food order"

Neither of them acknowledged her as she walked away. Brooke hurriedly went around behind the counter and began pouring the man's coffee. She had to get Haley to help with the latte, but managed. She then went to fix the man's tomato juice, and then grabbed an Evian from the mini fridge. Brooke made her way back over, carefully holding onto the tray with their drinks. Luckily, she made it without falter. Even though the people were rude, they left her a $10 dollar tip, which made Brooke happy. She served another table with two teen girls she didn't recognize. They kind of reminded her of how her and Peyton used to be. They were laughing and gossiping about different things. Once it died down, Brooke and Haley took a quick break behind the counter:

"So Brooke, how did you make out with you first two tables?" Haley said, sitting on a stool to rest her feet.

"I got $13 dollars so far, so I guess I can buy Luke a fourth of a ticket to a Bobcats game," Brooke said with a sigh.

"What were you planning on getting him for Christmas?" Haley asked, curious.

"I was going to get him two tickets to a Bobcats game in Charlotte, and he can decide who he wants to take" Brooke said, rather proud of herself for coming up with the idea.

"That would be nice, maybe we could go in and get him and Nathan both a ticket, and maybe even a third to take one more person?" Haley suggested.

"That sounds good Hales. At this rate, I hope I can just afford one ticket"

"It'll work itself out Brooke, don't stress, it's not good. So, what do you think Lucas is going to get you for Christmas?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want him to spend a lot, and there is so much for us to buy for the baby and all. I hope he'll just save his money right now. I just wanted to get him the tickets, because of how sweet he's been lately"

"Aww, Brooke" Haley was truly surprised at Brooke's humility, but then again, deep down, she knew Brooke had it in her "Well, you know he's going to get you something, so you might at well think of a little something you might enjoy"

"Well, I have always wanted a ring with my birth stone. I don't have one surprisingly, but I couldn't ask Lucas for that, it would be too much. I guess he could buy some things we will need for the baby and all, and say they are my gifts from him".

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is, Lucas will make it special. I think Nathan is going to pay for me to take some singing lessons with a local artist. It's something I've always wanted to do, and they are surprisingly reasonable"

"Oh Hales, that is wonderful! I can't wait to hear!" Brooke said, getting excited. But then, inside, it made her sad. Here Haley was, talking about singing lessons, normal teenage stuff, and Brooke was thinking about diapers, formula, and other things necessary for a baby.

Just then, the smell of eggs cooking came from the kitchen. No one had really order any real breakfast so far, and Brooke had managed to tolerate the smell of coffee. But for some reason, cooked eggs got to her. Why couldn't she get through a morning without being sick? She put her hand to her mouth and took off towards the bathroom:

"Brooke, Brooke you ok?" Haley called after her, but Brooke just kept moving.

"Excuse me" Brooke said, almost running into a lady coming out of the bathroom.

Brooke ran into the stall and quickly let up the lid. She started to cough as her breakfast, which consisted of a blueberry muffin and some orange juice, made it's way back up. Then tears started to form as she threw up again and again. Brooke felt someone holding her hair back, and another rubbing her back, telling her it would be ok. She didn't understand how so much could come back up her throat, but it did. Once she was done, Brooke leaned back against the wall in the bathroom and noticed a concerned Karen and Haley looking at her.

"Hales, could you get Brooke a wet cloth and some water, please?" Karen asked her, sweetly. Haley nodded and left the bathroom.

"Sweetheart, you ok?" Karen said, rubbing her back and keeping a hold on Brooke's hair, until they cleaned off her face. She knew Brooke wouldn't want to get her hair messy.

"I think so, I'm just so tired of this. And I've got another week or so, until my second trimester" Brooke said, as tears began to flow again.

"Shh, honey, it's ok, just breathe, ok. It will get better, I promise. At least you have people to hold your hair back for you" Karen said, sadly. Brooke couldn't help but feel bad for complaining then. Karen was right, at least Brooke did have people to hold her hair back, reassure her, and help her in other ways. Karen had no one when she was a teen mom.

"Here you go Brooke, drink this" Haley said, coming back and kneeling beside Brooke as well.

Brooke took the cool rag and dabbed her face, trying to clean it up and cool off at the same time. She then sipped her water some. Once she felt better, like she might be able to stand, she began to try and get off the floor. Karen and Haley both held onto her to steady her.

"Thanks you guys, thanks for taking care of me, I know it's not pleasant" Brooke said with a sad smile.

"Nonsense Brooke, it's not easy what you're going through. I've been there, trust me" Karen said as she gave Brooke a small hug.

"Yeah, you've been through so much lately, don't be so hard on yourself" Haley said with a reassuring smile "We better get to school, don't want to miss out on Pre-cal fun!" Haley tried to make a joke. Brooke rolled her eyes, but then began to chuckle.

"I'll see you girls after school, for the afternoon shift, alright?" Karen reminded them as she walked out of the bathroom. She sighed, hating to see Brooke go through this, but hopefully, it would get better in the next month. Brooke was awfully young to be going through this.

Brooke rinsed her face a little before following Haley to hang up their aprons and grab their things to head to school . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was sitting in Pre-cal, waiting for Brooke to come through the door. He had gotten the note from her that she had something to do and would see him at school. He was kind of curious as to what she was dong, but with Christmas coming up, Lucas decided not to question her right now. He was gong to ask Haley today to see if she could snoop around and maybe find out something that Brooke would love to have for Christmas. He wanted it to be special. Just then, the doors spun open, and a very frantic Brooke and Haley hurried in and to their seats. The late bell had not rung yet, so that was good. Brooke gave Lucas a big smile once she sat down. Haley went and gave Nathan a peck on the cheek, before taking out her textbook.

"Pretty girl, where did you run off to this morning? Lucas whispered on her neck.

"Wouldn't you like to know Broody" Brooke said, flipping her hair "It's a secret, you know, with Christmas and all coming up"

"Brooke, please don't spend money on me. You can just save your money for things for the baby" Lucas whispered back, looking concerned that Brooke was going to spend a lot of money on him.

"Don't worry too much Lucas, you'll get wrinkles" Brooke whispered, and then chuckled at her own statement.

Just then the late bell rang, and the teacher came in. He started talking in some foreign language, as Brooke liked to call it, when he was really going over Calculus stuff. Brooke decided to take out her notebook and make some more calculations on her financial situation. Lucas kept trying to look over her shoulder, at what she was writing, but she would always move the notebook, or close it, so he couldn't see. After about five minutes, he gave up, thinking he might steal it while she was in the shower sometime and see what Brooke was plotting. Then, Haley quickly passed him a note, making sure the teacher didn't see it. Curious, he unfolded it, and began to read:

_Do you have any ideas of what to get Brooke for Christmas, or do you need some help?_

Lucas scratched his head for a second, and then wrote a quick reply, and passed it back to Haley.

_Sure, I don't really know what to get her yet. Do you know something I don't?_

_Maybe I do, why don't we go shopping one day next week, just the two of us. I might need some help with Nathan as well. _

_Ok, sounds good. We can work out the details later. Don't tell Brooke!_

_Gotcha, I won't!_

Lucas and Haley went back to paying attention to the teacher, before Brooke or Nathan got suspicious. Haley felt bad that Lucas didn't know Brooke was working at the Café, but she also felt bad for Brooke having to work, to make ends meet. It was obvious to Haley that Brooke wouldn't be working, unless she was desperate. Haley was going to ask Brooke about that as well later on.

After class, everyone filed out of the room and into the hallway. Haley and Nathan walked hand in hand to their lockers, chatting about something. Brooke silently made her way over to her locker, not feeling too well. She put in her combination and opened it up. She then grabbed the box of saltines, trying to open them. As she was trying to open them, she felt two arms around her waist, and someone place a kiss on the back of her head. Knowing who it was, Brooke turned around to face the person, while opening the crackers all the way:

"Broody, be careful where you put those arms" Brooke said with a smirk.

"Oh I am" Lucas said back with a smirk, but then noticed Brooke's crackers "Morning sickness?" He whispered.

"Yeah, unfortunately" Brooke said with a sigh, popping a cracker in her mouth "Remind me again why I am doing this?" Brooke asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Because you're going to be a great mother" Lucas whispered in her ear again.

"Yeah right" Brooke raised an eyebrow "We'll see what you think in a few months" she popped another cracker in her mouth.

Lucas didn't want to argue, so decided to change the subject "So, what time are we suppose to be at Jake's?"

"Oh crap" Brooke said "We're suppose to baby-sit, aren't we?"

"Uhh yeah , we said we would start keeping Jenny some, since the whole Peyton fiasco is over with now" Lucas was puzzled as to how Brooke forgot this, but just waited for her to respond.

"Umm, Luke, I'm going to have to meet you there, I've got something to take care of this afternoon, ok?" Lucas eyed her suspiciously, knowing something was going on. He was getting good at reading Brooke now.

"What do you have to do?"

"Just something ok, just trust me?" Brooke said with a puppy dogface.

"Alright, alright, but after Christmas, no more secrets, god it?" Lucas shook his head "I have practice anyway, so I guess I'll me you at Jake's around 5:30?"

"Sounds good to me. I hope I can do this" Brooke said, biting her lip, like she does when she's nervous.

"That's why we're going, so we can do this, alright?" Lucas said, wrapping her in a hug.

"Right" Brooke sighed, still not totally convinced. She was praying though, that this would ease some of her nervousness . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey guys, how was school?" Karen smiled as Brooke and Haley made their way into the Café that afternoon. Neither of them wanted to really be there after a long day of school, but they both looked at it as money. Luckily, they didn't have any customers yet, but some were bound to come.

"Umm, alright" Brooke said with a sigh "nobody got into a fight, so I guess all in all, not a bad day"

"Way to look on the bright side, Brooke" Haley joked, noticing Brooke's somber tone.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous about tonight" Brooke said, receiving confused looks from Haley and Karen "Lucas and I are suppose to baby-sit Jenny for Jake, to give us some practice. The thing is, I've never actually held a baby before" Brooke looked down at her shoes, ashamed. She knew that Karen would question her abilities as a mother now.

"Brooke, I'm sure it won't be that bad. Once you've held one baby, it just comes sort of naturally for all the others" Haley said with a smile.

"I agree with Haley, it will come with time," Karen said, causing Brooke to look up "In fact, hold on, I'll be right back"

Karen walked to the back room to get something. Brooke and Haley exchanged confused glances, before Brooke started a fresh pot of coffee, and Haley started wiping the counter down. They kept hearing cabinets being opened and closed, but continued to work. Finally after about five minutes, Karen emerged again, with a life-size baby doll, which looked and felt like a real baby. She kept it there for Jenny and other children to play with.

"Ok Brooke, here, come sit here" Karen motioned to a stool behind the counter "Now, this is a baby" She held up the doll "The first thing you want to remember is to always support their head, ok?" Karen placed the doll gingerly in Brooke's arms, and then placed Brookes arms around the baby properly.

"See, it's not that hard, now is it?" Karen inquired, seeing how well Brooke held the baby.

"I guess not, but won't it be different with like a real one? I mean, this is plastic, I'm not worried about dropping it, and something happening, but a real baby, I could scare it for life"

Haley and Karen shared mused glances, but then turned to the distraught Brooke:

"Brooke, honey, of course you have to be more gentle with a real baby, but seriously, it's not that different" Karen reassured her. She felt so bad for Brooke; she knew what it was like to be a first time mom. You're scared of everything. Karen could remember, worrying that she was going to break Lucas. But he survived, and Karen had no doubt that Brooke would make it too. Sure, she needed some fine-tuning, but she isn't any more clueless than Karen was 17 years ago.

"Thanks guys, for the quick baby lesson. And not that I don't appreciate it, but it looks like we've got company" Brooke remarked, and pointed to the 5 or 6 people coming through the door. They stashed the baby under the counter real quick, and Haley and Brooke quickly threw on aprons.

"Duty calls" Karen said with a sigh. Brooke and Haley both nodded as they started taking orders . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas pulled up to Jake's house around 5:30, and noticed that Brooke wasn't there yet. He instantly pulled out his cell phone and tried to call her. It went straight to voicemail, which made Lucas even more worried as to where she might be. Hesitantly, he made his way to Jake's door and rang the bell.

'Hey man, come on in" Jake said, bouncing Jenny on one hip "Can you say hi Jenny, this is Uncle Lucas"

"Hey Jenny Poo, how are ya girl" Lucas said, cooing at her "Thanks man, for letting us do this, I hope it's not too much trouble"

"Not at all, you'll be doing me a favor too; come have a seat" Jake pointed to the couch

"Yeah, I'm not sure where Brooke is, but I'm sure she'll be here soon" Lucas said, sending a nervous glance outside.

"No sweat man, we've got time until Jenny had to go to bed anyways," Jake said, cooing at Jenny some more.

The guys had been visiting for about 30 minutes, when there was a knock at the door. Jake was playing with Jenny, so Lucas decided to answer it, thinking it might be Brooke.

he was right. Brooke came in and went straight over to Jenny, after setting her purse down. She didn't want to answer any questions right now from Lucas.

"Jake, I'm so sorry that I am late, traffic was horrible. Come here baby girl" Brooke said, bending over to take Jenny from Jake. She carefully lifted her from his arms, placing her behind Jenny's head, to support it. Lucas and Jake were both amazed at how natural she was.

"Brooke, look at you" Lucas said with a slight smile, coming up behind Brooke and putting his arm around her shoulder, and smiling down at Jenny

"I know, I'm a natural, aren't I" Brooke said with a small laugh, as she began to coo at Jenny some. . .

* * *

**Please read and review, it makes my day!!!**


	21. Fanning the Flame

"Ok, so you take the diaper and slide it under like this, and fold it up like that" Jake was changing Jenny's diaper, and Lucas and Brooke both had dolls, practicing " Then you fold the tab like that, and this one like this, and voila, you have a changed diaper" Jake said, presenting Jenny. Both Lucas and Brooke looked up with ashamed faces. Lucas had his diaper over the doll's head, and Brooke had hers around her doll's arms and all wrong. Jake couldn't stifle his laughter anymore:

"You guys, come one" Jake was laughing uncontrollably, while trying to hold on to Jenny "Even Nathan could change a diaper better than that"

Both Lucas and Brooke looked down, disappointed in themselves. Jake quickly got up, taking Jenny to her bassinet in the corner. He then disappeared to the back of the house and reappeared with two more diapers:

"Alright guys, let's focus, these things aren't cheap" Jake said with a chuckle "Let's go step by step, one more time . ."

After another 20 minutes, Brooke and Lucas seem to have the hang of it. It only took 3 more diapers each and much laughter from Jake to get through it, and even some from Jenny, who seemed to be amused from the sounds in the room.

"Ok, so now, we are going make a bottle, ok?" Jake said, waving them into the kitchen "You take this amount of formula, and mix it with this amount of water. You also want to make sure you have it the right temperature. You want it to be kind of lukewarm," Jake said, measuring everything out and popping the bottle into the microwave.

After a few seconds, he pulled the bottle out and walked over to Brooke, and motioned for her to give him her arm. Looking confused, she slowly stuck out her arm for Jake:

"Ok, after you heat the bottle, you have to test it on your wrist, like this" Jake said, putting a couple drops on Brooke's wrist "You have to make sure it's not too hot, or too cold"

Brooke nodded, taking the bottle and demonstrating on her own, "It seems alright to me"

"Ok then, let's go give Jenny a bottle then" Jake smiled and nodded, as Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke as they went back to the living room to get Jenny. Brooke sent a slight smile up at Lucas while they were walking, and he responded with a quick kiss on the forehead.

Jake went over to Jenny and lifter her out of her bassinet, cooing at her the whole time. Lucas and Brooke both could see how much Jake cared for his baby girl. He would do anything for Jenny, and pretty much had. Why someone would want to leave this precious baby, whom you gave birth to, was beyond them. But that was Nikki for you; she was about as selfish and aloof as they come. Lucas' breath hitched in his throat, as he remembered what he and Nikki had done. He still hadn't confessed to Brooke about their little hook-up. But that was exactly what it was, a hook-up. It didn't mean anything, but he knew it was going to break Brooke's heart to find out. Not wanting to give anything away, he tried to act cool again, and like nothing was wrong. Just then, Jake motioned for them to come sit on the couch once again:

"Ok, Jenny, you hungry" Jake cooed at his daughter "Brooke, why don't you hold her and feed her, ok?" Brooke looked sort of hesitant, but took the baby girl into her arms, like earlier, supporting her head in the right spot.

"You'll need to hold her semi-upright, like this" Jake said, gently adjusting Jenny in Brooke's arms "And when you are feeding her, make sure to hold the bottle like this "He demonstrated. Brooke was stunned that she was feeding a baby; this was like nothing she had ever done before. Jenny was happily sucking on the bottle, obviously hungry. Lucas and Jake looked on, as Brooke took control of the situation. She kept smiling down at Jenny, cooing at her, and stroking her cheek with one hand. Jenny kept staring up at Brooke with those wide blue eyes, almost smiling with her eyes, happy. Just then, jenny spit the bottle out and hiccupped:

"Jenny Penny, come here" Jake took her from Brooke, and laid her on his shoulder "Okay, she drank . ." He held up the bottle with his free hand "About two-thirds of the bottle, it's now time to burp her" Jake said, as he began to lightly pat Jenny on the back.

"See, you just lightly pat her on the back, and rock her gently, like this" Jake said, whispering to jenny the whole time "Hey Luke, man, could you do me a favor and hand me that cloth over there?" Jake pointed to the burp cloth on the table next to Lucas. Lucas quickly retrieved it and passed it to Brooke, who would pass it on.

"Brooke, do you mind draping it on my shoulder, under Jenny?" Jake asked, slightly lifting her off his shoulder, so that Brooke could drape it over his shoulder for Jenny. The last thing he wanted was formula all over him. Not that he doesn't love Jenny, God knows he does, but it wasn't the easiest smell to get out of things.

Brooke draped the cloth over Jake's shoulder and watched as he proceeded to burp Jenny.

"Broody, are you taking notes?" Brooke leaned over asked Lucas with a smirk.

"No, I thought that was your job" He replied with the same smirk.

Just then, they all heard an "urp" come from Jenny, deserving laughter from the 3 teens. Jake kissed her cheek as he coddled her. The three then started to discuss things like schedules, naptimes, and other basic things that Jake knew that Lucas and Brooke would need to know. They had been talking for a good 30 minutes, when Jake noticed Jenny's eyes start to droop. It was 8:30 after all. Brooke also noticed this, and asked:

"Jake, would you like me to put her down?" Brooke asked, with a puppy dogface that not many people can say no to.

"Sure, I don't mind" Jake thought for a second, "Just let me get you some pjs for her. Do you mind changing her before bed?" Brooke shook her head no, and took Jenny from his arms, while Jake went to find some pajamas and a clean diaper.

Jake came back in a couple minutes, carrying a soft, light pink onesie, and a clean diaper and wipes. Brooke was able to change Jenny's diaper correctly, and then put the soft onesie on her. Once they were done, Brooke was feeling rather good about herself, having accomplished something:

"I think I might go rock her, in her room, to help her go to sleep" Brooke said sweetly, standing up to head to Jenny's room.

"Ok Brooke, just remember to put her stuffed ballerina bunny in the crib with her, and bring the baby monitor back once you leave her room, please" Jake said, reminding her of a couple of essentials. Brooke just nodded and started to the back room

"Oh, and Brooke," She stopped and faced Jake "Just let us know if you need some help, ok?"

"Ok, thanks" and with that, Brooke made her way down the hall.

Jenny's room was really sweet. It was a pale pink, with bunny rabbits everywhere. Most of them had ballet stuff on them, but it was still precious. The room was simple, except for a mural, that Brooke was sure Peyton had done. It was of a garden, with the most beautiful wild flowers and a white picket fence. There were pictures of Jake holding Jenny in the hospital, and a few of her over the last few months, including one of Jake and Peyton, who had Jenny in her arms. She just kept reminding herself that it had been Peyton's choice. All the furniture was white, which made the room seem soft and delicate, something like a little girl should have. In the corner was a wicker rocking chair, with a small table beside it. Brooke lowered herself carefully into it, while still holding Jenny.

Brooke started to slowly rock Jenny, singing softly the song from Cinderella "A dream is wish your heart makes, when your fast asleep . . ." and so on. Lucas appeared in the doorway, unbeknown to Brooke, and listened. His heart melted at the sight of Brooke, rocking Jenny to sleep. Lucas had never really heard Brooke sing like that. She wasn't Celine Dion or anything, but she had a very sweet voice. Once she was done with the song, Jenny was fast asleep. Lucas saw Brooke stand up and place her gently in her crib. She then place a kiss on two fingers and rubbed it against Jenny's cheek.

Brooke turned around and was startled by a figure in the doorway:

"Lucas" Brooke put a hand to her chest. Lucas put his finger up to his mouth, signaling her to be quiet

"Sorry pretty girl, didn't mean to startled you" Lucas whispered, putting his arm around Brooke.

"It's ok" Brooke said, smiling back at the sleeping baby. She then tried to stifle a yawn.

"Let's go home Broody, I'm worn out" Brooke said, putting her head on Lucas's shoulder . . .

They said their goodbyes to Jake and headed to Lucas' house, to get some rest . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, after getting home and visiting with Karen for a few minutes, Brooke and Lucas were lying in bed together. Lucas would still sneak in there when they thought Karen wouldn't notice, at the request of Brooke. He knew that his mom would make him wouldn't mind except the house rules, but he felt better knowing that Brooke and his baby were right next to him, safe and sound. Right now, they were laying there, reading some more from Romeo and Juliet, to catch up in their English class. Lucas was propped up on a pillow against the headboard, and Brooke was curled up with her head in his lap, listening to him read quietly.

They were reading the part where "Romeo sneaks into Juliet's room that night, and at last they consummate their marriage and their love. Morning comes, and the lovers bid farewell, unsure when they will see each other again." For some reason, this reminds Brooke of her and Lucas' relationship. They're like two star-crossed lovers, vexed because of where they come from. Brooke didn't want to think that they were exactly like Romeo and Juliet, but they did seem vexed for some reason. Consumed in her thoughts, she decided to try and pay attention to Lucas again, hoping to make a passing grade on their quiz next week.

About 10 more minutes pass, and Lucas decides to call it a night on the reading, reaching the end of the Act they were reading. Lucas pulled Brooke closer to his and places a kiss on her forehead. This was all she was able to handle right now. Sometimes, they both wanted more, especially with how close they have become, but Lucas knew that Brooke was still scared. Therefore, Lucas didn't press it, but was hoping that she might open up soon, so that he could tell her how he felt as well. Just then, he heard Brooke speak softly:

"I actually enjoyed tonight, you know," She said with a sigh.

"It wasn't really that bad at all"

"You know, I heard you sing tonight, you were beautiful," Lucas said after a minute of silence.

"Oh lord, I can't believe you heard me. No one has really ever heard me sing" Brooke said, sadly, burying her face in her chest.

"Brooke, don't be embarrassed, alright," He said, not wanting to sound harsh "You just never sang to me before".

"You want to know the truth? Why I didn't sing for you?" Brooke sat up angrily and looked away as tears began to form.

Lucas put his hand under her chin, and turned her face, so he could see her "Brooke, sweetie, just tell me, it's ok"

"No, Lucas, it's not okay, alright? It's Peyton. Everything that has to do with our problems some how is connected to Peyton. You were too busy hanging out with Peyton to sit and listen to me sing. You were too busy with her to do anything with me anymore" By now, Brooke was crying and screaming at the same time. She was standing up beside the bed now, no longer cuddled next to Lucas.

"Brooke, look, I know what Peyton and I did was wrong, and it hurt you very badly. I don't know what else to say. And if I could go back and take back what we did, I would. I never meant to hurt you. See, when Peyton and I met, it seemed like there was this connection" Lucas saw Brooke's face get even sadder at this statement "But she was dating Nathan, and so there wasn't much we could do about it, to see if it would actually last. And even when she and Nathan did finally break up, she was scared, and we both didn't want to rush it, seeing as how she had just gotten out of relationship. And then, I met you Brooke. And you were fun, and sassy, and beautiful, and everything I never knew I wanted. But then, Peyton was ready to give us a chance, and as bad as it sounds, it was like I had to find out if what I thought was there, was there. And I know that is lame, and doesn't seem logical, but it's the truth" Lucas took a few deep breaths after his speech.

"You know Lucas, you're right. That isn't a very good excuse. It's like you said though, you and Peyton had this connection. Well, who's to say that you won't 'reconnect' one day and I'll be left here, with a baby and by myself. See, what you don't get is, this is why I can't let you completely in again, ok? Because I can't take a risk of getting hurt like that again. You not only messed up what you and I had, but I don't have my best friend anymore, a best friend I have had for over 6 years. The fact is, it takes two, and you both made a conscious decision to go behind my back and hurt me beyond imagination. You have no idea how I feel right now, ok. Here I am, pregnant with a man's baby who cheated on me, lied to me, used me and then spit me back out. Don't you see what you did, ok? I no longer trust people anymore because of what has been done to me" Brooke broke down in sobs by this point. Here she was laying it all out on the table "I won't be lied to anymore Lucas, and I won't have people keeping secrets behind my back, ok?" By now, Brooke was sitting in the chair beside Lucas' bed, because she was starting to get dizzy from yelling.

"Brooke, you have every right to feel the way I feel" Lucas was choking up as well, but glad they were talking "I cannot imagine what you feel, ok? My best friend and girlfriend have never betrayed me like that. And I have to live with myself everyday, and trust me, that guilt is punishment enough, ok? And I intend to spend the rest of our lives trying to make it up to you and our child, I want to make this right" He said with a sigh as he brushed his hand across Brooke's stomach. He then sighed, remembering something "But while we're on the subject of secrets and lies, and I hate to pull this out, but how come you never told me about being pregnant before? Huh? Didn't you think that I should know, if we are supposed to tell each other everything? I had to hear it from a doctor, while I'm waiting to hear if you and my baby are ok. Is that really fair?" Lucas was screaming and crying by now too. This was a long time coming though.

"You have no right. You don't even know what happened, ok?" Brooke was shaking and sobbing, worrying that all this stress was probably not good for the baby.

"Then why don't you tell me Brooke? Let me in a little, ok?" Lucas said calmer, as he was wondering if she really would this time.

"Fine you want to know so bad? Fine, I'll tell you ok. But don't say I didn't warn you" Brooke took a deep breath, to try and calm herself "About a year and a half ago, at the beginning of Sophomore year, it was the annual Back to School Jamboree at the beach. Peyton and I were there with all the cheerleaders, celebrating the start of another school year. Anyway, the party was on the beach, in front of Dan's beach house. So naturally, there was lots of alcohol and people dancing and hooking up. Well, I had never drunk that much before, other than maybe one beer, or a half a glass of wine. It didn't take much to make me tipsy. So, this guy, named Felix, he was new to Tree Hill, was there. I thought he was kind of cute, he was Latino, and had a very GQ look about him. Anyway, he started flirting with me, and I'll admit, I flirted back."

"Wait, wasn't he the one that got shipped off to boarding school all of a sudden, and everyone was wondering why? He was kind of a badass anyway. There was like rumors though that he had done something at a party . . ." Lucas put his hand to his mouth and started shaking his head 'no', not wanting to believe.

"Yeah, that's the one" Brooke nodded and more tears came.

"Brooke, I didn't know. God, I didn't know" Lucas was crying now too.

"Just let me finish" Brooke's voice was shaky, but she was able to continue in a minute "So Felix and I started dancing and drinking some. I was having a great time though. It was just harmless fun, you know? I never once tried to lead him on or anything. Well, at some point, I had gone to the bathroom, to pee. I was gone about 10 minutes; because there was a small line. When I got back, Felix had a freshly made drink for me, which I accepted. I didn't think not to trust him. I thought he was a nice guy. By the time I finished it though, I was so drunk, that I could barely stand, and I had only had two drinks. So, the next thing I know, Felix is taking me toward Dan's beach house, and putting the moves on the whole way. I kept trying to tell him that I didn't want to do anything more, maybe just make-out some. And he kept saying all these sweet things to me, I can still remember them." Brooke said, as tears were coming down her face.

"Brooke, you don't have to tell me, if you don't want. I think I already know what happened next" Lucas choked out, taking her hand in his, and stroking it. All he wanted was to hunt down this Felix guy, and kill him. How could he have taken advantage of Brooke like that?

"I have to Lucas, I've never told anyone this before. The only people who know are Peyton and Nathan" Lucas raised an eyebrow at that "I'll explain in a sec. So, the only other thing I remember was him taking my jean skirt off, and me trying to protest, but I was so out of it. It was like I didn't have control over my own voice and movements. (I am assuming this is how you feel when you've been drugged). The next morning, I woke up to Nathan and Peyton on either side of me, with very concerned faces. They wanted to take me to the hospital, even though I didn't. They won out though, but I didn't have a pregnancy test done there. They gave me a choice and I said no, I was just hoping he had enough decency to use protection." Brooke said, bitterly.

"Jackass" Lucas muttered, receiving a confused look from Brooke "Sorry, go on" He was really glad they were getting some things out in the open.

"Anyway, the doctor in the ER told me that I had been drugged and all. He gave me some medicine to fight STDs. Well, it wasn't for another month that I started to feel sick to my stomach some, like I had a virus. But when it went on for a week or so, I got worried. Then, I was late with my period, which made me even more nervous. Ever since I was 13, I have been like clockwork. So I knew that I had to be pregnant, but was too scared to take a test, I was only 15 at the time. Well, I told Nathan and Peyton, and they both said that they would be there with me to take a test. I didn't want Felix to know at all, until I knew for sure. Anyway, the next day we had planned to take the test at Peyton's that afternoon, but I woke up with a horrible stomachache. I got up to go, go to the bathroom, and, and . . "Brooke was sobbing again, and Lucas came over and wrapped his arms around her and lead her back to the bed. He just nodded for her to continue, if she wanted.

Brooke began to speak again "There, there was blood EVERYWHERE. The toilet was full of it. I just sat there and cried for about thirty minutes. It hurt too much to move anyway. I was doubled over on the toilet when Peyton and Nathan came to get me for school that morning. Peyton helped me stand and rinse off in the shower, while Nathan called a doctor to make sure what we thought had happened happened. Once I was cleaned up and had some new pj's on, Nathan helped Peyton carry me to bed and they both stayed with me all day and just let me cry on their shoulders. By the time I got back to school a few days later, I found out that Felix had been shipped off to military school, since his parents found out from Nathan what he did to me. He didn't tell them about the pregnancy though. Even to this day though, I still remember that morning and looking into the toilet . ."Brooke broke down again, and Lucas just let her cry. He had no idea that Brooke had been through something like this. Here he was, thinking that she hooked up with some random guy, like she was known for doing, and was just careless. When really, she had been through one of the most traumatic things a person could go through.

"Brooke, this is not your fault, ok? None of this is. Not what Peyton and I did, or what happened with Felix. You did nothing pretty girl to deserve this, you have to believe that, ok? And I'm going to keep reminding you of that, until you believe me" Lucas spoke soft, not to upset Brooke, but firmly, because he wanted her to believe this, that she didn't deserve any of this.

"Luke?" Brooke's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, pretty girl?"

"Just promise me that the same thing won't happen again? Unlike Felix's, I want this baby, so much" Brooke was sobbing, so it was hard to hear her. But Luke was able to understand, and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Shh, pretty girl, I promise, ok?" Lucas said, hoping that he could make good on that promise. They just stayed on the bed, holding each other. They had certainly gotten some things out in the air tonight. Lucas was glad that Brooke finally opened up some, and Brooke was glad to have it off her chest. She had been carrying that burden for a year and a half. He decided that maybe they had had enough sharing though, for one night. Lucas would have to find a better time, when they weren't so worn out, to tell Brooke about his encounter with Nikki. It was only fair that she know about it sometime.

"Broody, will you stay with me again?" Brooke asked in a whisper.

"Sure thing Pretty girl. Let's just hope my mom doesn't find out" Lucas, not really caring though if Karen did. After what they had been through tonight and all, there was no place he'd rather be than right here with Brooke. He knew that Karen probably wouldn't be too upset, seeing as Brooke was already pregnant. But she would probably not like the fact that they didn't come to her and ask her beforehand.

"Maybe you should go back to your room then, I don't want your mom to be upset with us" Brooke said, suddenly concerned with breaking the rules. But after all, Karen was sticking her neck out there for them, and Brooke didn't want to disrespect her.

"It's ok, I'd rather stay in here"

"I know, me too, but I don't want to jeopardize your mom's trust" Brooke said with a sigh "Please, and first thing tomorrow, we will talk to your mom about letting you stay with me, to make sure I don't need anything during the night"

Lucas just wrapped his arms around her even more as they snuggled under the covers further "I'm not leaving you right now Brooke, ok? I'm staying, rather you like it or not " He said with a smile "We'll talk to my mom first thing, I promise".

"I'm so tired. I guess breathing for two can take it out of you" Brooke said, yawning.

"Just close your eyes, I'm right here. Don't think for a second I'm going anywhere, ok?" Lucas was rubbing circles on her back. He felt Brooke nod against his chest.

"Goodnight pretty girl" Lucas placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Night Luke"

And they fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake was relaxing on the couch, before going to check on Jenny one last time, and then go to sleep. He was thinking about everything going on right now with Lucas and Brooke, and the whole Peyton incident. He really did care for Peyton, probably more than any other person besides Nikki. But he knew that he wasn't in her heart, or least didn't think he was. Jake wasn't sure what to believe anymore. He just hoped one day that they could all get past this petty high school crap, and experience real happiness.

Just then, he heard a faint whimper over the baby monitor. He quickly got up, and made his way into Jenny's room:

"Hey baby girl, what's wrong?" he cooed at Jenny, lifting her out of her crib.

Jake found that she needed changing again. He began changing Jenny's diaper, while singing softly to her. Once he was done, he rocked her for a few minutes, until she was asleep. He then laid her down in her crib "Goodnight sweetheart" he said as he kissed Jenny's forehead. He then cracked the door slightly and went to get something to drink before heading to bed.

As he made his way back into the den, he heard the sound of his cell phone ringing. Not wanting to wake Jenny, he quickly grabbed it and answered it before seeing who it was:

"Hello?"

"Hello Jake"

"What do you want Nikki?"

* * *

There you are! I hope you like it. I know I'm taking it slow, but I kind of like the pace right now. Let me know what you think plz. I am trying to incorporate some of what has actually gone on in the series, so far. Also, I am going to the beach this weekend til next wed. So I may not get another chapter up until Thurs, after I get back. If not, hope everyone has a great weekend!!

Laura

**Please read and review!!**


	22. Fire and Ice

I am SO SO sorry for not updating before now. I just needed a couple days to wind down after the beach. But I am back and hope to get some more chapters out this week. I hope you guys like the way the story is going. Please let me know! Anyway, here's a new one, enjoy! Laura

I don't anything to do with OTH. I did create Monica though.

* * *

A few days later, Brooke was working her usual morning shift. She still hadn't told Lucas about her working at the Café, and Karen and Haley agreed that Brooke needed to tell him, not them. They thought though, that she might just be working to make some extra money for Christmas. They didn't know that her family was in jeopardy. But needless to say, Brooke had made enough money over the last few days, with tips, to go in on the Bobcat tickets with Haley. For once, Brooke was actually proud of herself. She had worked hard, and earned the money for something for someone she cared about, instead of using Daddy's credit card. Brooke also wanted to get Karen something special, since she had been so supportive and all. She would get Lucas to maybe help her think of something that Karen would like. Or maybe even Haley might know what to get Karen. Christmas was only a few days away.

Lucas woke up to an empty house this morning. He figured that his mom was at the Café, but wasn't sure where Brooke might be. She had been disappearing a lot lately before he woke up. Thinking that it was probably something to do with Christmas, he shrugged it off. He decided to get dressed and head to the Café to eat something and then he and Haley were going shopping for Brooke's present. Lucas quickly showered, threw on some cargo jeans and his gray hoodie. It was Saturday, and they were on Christmas break now. Christmas was on Tuesday, nothing like last minute shopping, but Brooke wasn't the easiest to buy for. He grabbed his iPod and decided to walk to the Café this morning, and listen to music on the way.

The air was crisp, but not too cold. Tree Hill probably wouldn't see snow for another two or three weeks. Lucas was hoping that it might snow this year; it was always so pretty when it did. As he passed through the park, he saw a mother pushing her two-year old child on a swing. He couldn't help but think about doing that one-day with his child. He also thought about how good Brooke was going to be with their baby. Watching her with Jenny, he saw a side of Brooke that he guessed not many had seen. She was so patient and gentle with her. Any doubts that he may have had, or that others had for that matter were squashed at Jake's the other night.

Lucas arrived at the Café in about 10 minutes, good and hungry after his walk. He opened the Café door, causing it to chime, and made his way over to the counter where Haley was making coffee:

"Hey Hales" Haley whipped around from what she was doing

"Hey Luke, how's it going?"

"Not much, just thought I would grab something to eat before we go shopping for Brooke's present" With the mention of Brooke's name, Haley's paled severely, remembering that Brooke was working this morning.

"What's wrong Hales?"

Haley then realized that Lucas noticed her panic "Oh nothing, I just realized that Christmas was coming so soon" She quickly covered for being nervous. Haley was not one for lying and she hated especially lying to her best friend. She silently cursed Brooke for making them keep this a secret. Mentally recapping where Brooke was, Haley remembered that Karen had sent her on her first delivery, but that she would be back soon.

"You sure you're alright?" Lucas asked, noticing Haley's sudden nervousness. This wasn't like her.

"I'm fine, just been crazy this morning, so what can I get you?" Haley said, trying to change the subject.

"Umm, I'll have the Breakfast Delight, over easy, and a tall glass of milk" Lucas said with a smile.

Haley went to put in his order and pour his milk. Lucas looked around and noticed the Café had cleared out some since he had come in. He sighed, and picked up the newspaper on the counter and began to read a little of the news. Just as he was reading the sports page, a voice brought him out of his thoughts:

"Lucas, how's my son today" Karen said with a tired smile.

"Hey ma, busy morning?" Lucas asked, going around to hug Karen

"Just a little, what are you up to today? Hmm?" Karen asked, smiling.

"Me and Hales were going to go shopping since Christmas is coming up soon"

"Oh I see, well, promise me you won't spend too much money on me, ok?" Karen warned, "By the way, are you getting Brooke anything?"

"Yeah, I'm getting her a . . ." Lucas whispered in Karen's ear. Karen's eyes went big.

"Oh Luke, I can't believe it, that is something really special' Karen said, with a smile, but then remembered "Luke, how are you going to pay for that?"

"Don't worry, I worked something out with Keith, he agreed to help me. But it's a secret, only you, Keith, and Hales are going to know, ok?" Lucas said, pleading.

"Ok" was all that Karen would say, getting back to work. Haley returned with Lucas' food, and he ate, while Haley took care of one more customer. She wanted to get out of there before Brooke got back. Haley knew that Brooke would be terrified if she walked in and saw Lucas at the counter.

Just then, the bell above the door dinged, and in walked Brooke, holding a moneybag, and not really paying attention to anything except counting the change;

"Alright Hales, I made the delivery, but we forgot the extra sauce, and they were kind of upset about that. So I told them to call and ask Karen about it, since I didn't know what else to do, by the way, where is she I need to give her some change and . . ." Brooke stopped when she realized who was sitting there at the counter.

Lucas had been reading and eating his breakfast in peace. And he heard the bell ding above the door, but didn't bother to turn around. That was until he heard that voice, the voice he would know anywhere, and he almost choked on his breakfast:

"Brooke?"

"Hey there" Brooke said, scared of what was coming next. She became fascinated with her shoes.

Karen came out from the back when she heard Brooke talking, quickly realizing the scene she walked in on:

"Brooke, you're back. And Lucas is still here" Karen said, smiling on the outside, panicking on the inside. Haley just looked on with curiosity, as to how Brooke was going to get out of this one.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked, with some urgency, causing her to look up.

"Lucas . ." Brooke looked scared, and that told him the answer 'don't get mad, ok? But I kind of have a job here now"

"But why?" Lucas had to ask, it was Brooke after all, she didn't have to work, her dad was taking care of things "I don't understand, it's not like you need the money, right/"

"Lucas, can I please explain later, please, not here, alright?" Brooke pleaded

"Just tell me what's going on, why you are working for my mom, and why I didn't know it"

Haley felt the need to interject, before they caused a scene. She quickly mouthed to Karen that she was going to get Lucas out of there and go shopping. Karen nodded.

"Luke, you ready to go?" Haley said, coming up beside Lucas. He looked like a deer caught in headlights; he was just so shocked to see Brooke.

"One sec" Lucas held up his hand "Brooke, please tell me"

"Lucas, please, I will explain everything, just not here, not right now, ok?" Brooke said, in her most pleading voice.

Lucas looked like he was going to ask again, but then Haley tried as well:

"Come on Luke, you two can talk about it at home, there's customers and all, you don't want to cause a scene do you?" Haley said, in a hushed voice.

Lucas slowly nodded, looking into Brooke's hazel eyes. He knew that this probably wasn't the time or place. So before he could say anything he might regret, Lucas waved goodbye and walked out of the Café, with Haley right behind. She turned and mouthed a 'sorry' to Brooke, who just leaned against the counter as tears started to form . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley and Lucas were driving in the car; neither of them has said anything to each other. Haley noticed that Lucas was starring ahead, off in his own little world. She then noticed him taking his anger out on the road, by beginning to speed up. She quickly interjected:

"Luke, slow down"

"Why Hales, why did no one tell me? Huh?" Lucas spat, ignoring her plea.

'Luke, slow down, and I'll explain, got it?" Haley scorned. He scowled at her, but then She noticed that he slowed down to a reasonable speed.

"Ok, so?" Lucas said, prompting her to begin.

"Ok, so Brooke begged me and your mom not to tell you. She knew that you wouldn't like the idea of her working while she was pregnant, alright? All I know is that she asked Karen a few days ago if she had an available position, which your mom did, with the holidays and all. I think she was afraid to tell you, and from the looks of it, I don't blame her"

Lucas cocked an eyebrow, but then softened "I just don't get why she didn't tell me. I mean, we agreed on no more secrets anymore between us, and then this. And yes, I would have been upset. After all, almost a month ago, she was in the hospital for being dehydrated. She has a tear in her uterus already, she doesn't need the stress. And I know for a fact that if I called Dr. Ryan, he wouldn't want her on her feet like that, because she could be putting the baby at risk. I mean, come on? Am I the only one thinking about the baby that she is carrying here?"

"Luke, calm down, ok? No, you are not the only one thinking about the baby. And yes, she does have a tear, but a very small one. And we made her promise to tell both you and her doctor by Christmas, or else she couldn't have her job anymore, ok? So, your mom and I aren't complete idiots. And we have been watching her like a hawk since she started, and we wouldn't let anything intentionally happen. And while we are on the subject of secrets, do you think I'm dumb, I know you're hiding something from Brooke"

Lucas got the look of a deer caught in headlights again. But to be on the safe side, he tried to play it off:

"What are you talking about?"

Haley just shook her head "Don't play dumb with me Lucas Eugene Scott. I have been your best friend since we were four. I know when my best friend is hiding something; I can see it in your eyes. And I have a feeling that it's from Brooke you're hiding whatever. And whatever it is, it can't be good, because you don't keep secrets, unless it's something really, really bad. So, you need to tell me, so I can convince you to tell Brooke, now. Because I won't have anymore of my friends being hurt by lies"

Lucas remained quiet for a minute, thinking. Could he really tell Haley about the Nikki incident? He was ashamed, but maybe, just maybe, if he told Haley, she might know what to say to Brooke. But he wasn't totally convinced. He knew that both Haley and Brooke would probably look down on him for doing what he did. Lucas was wishing and hoping right then that he could take back what he did, and erase it like it never happened, but it did. Pulling into a parking space at the mall, Lucas put the car is park, and sighed, bringing a hand to his forehead. He then looked at Haley who had her arms folded, patiently waiting for some sort of explanation:

"Alright, you caught me, ok?" Lucas said bitterly, toward himself mostly.

"Alright, what does that mean?" Haley asked, acting clueless.

"It means that yes, there is something that I haven't told anyone yet, ok? Do you remember when Brooke and I broke up, how lost I became after that? And how I was willing to give Peyton a chance, but she was scared and whatnot?" Lucas spoke with some desperation.

"Yeah, sort of, why?" Haley asked, not seeing where this was going.

"Well, not quite a week after me and Broke breaking up, and Peyton running scared, I went for a walk one night. I ended up at the Blue Bar, where Brooke and I had our first date. I was going through a rough time. I had just gone through the whole love triangle thing with Brooke and Peyton, you and I weren't really on good terms because you had just started dating Nathan, and my mom and Keith were having problems because of the car accident. So I went to the Blue Bar and had a few drinks. My arm was still in a sling, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was drink and forget my problems for a while. I swear Haley, if I had known, or if I could take it back, all of it, I would"

Haley was truly confused now "What did you do Lucas?" she asked impatiently.

"Hales, I . . ."

"Dammit Lucas, what did you do that is so bad?"Haley was getting upset now.

Lucas sighed, as tears started to come "I slept with Jake's ex, a.k.a Jenny's mom"

Haley brought a hand to her mouth "Oh my god . . "

Lucas started to cry hard "I'm so sorry Hales, I didn't know"

"How could you Lucas?"

"It didn't mean anything, I swear to god. And I wish I had never met her that night. But I was drunk and lonely, and one thing lead to another. We left the bar, and I could barely walk as it was. She took me to that abandoned amusement park right outside Tree Hill. We were on the Merry-Go-Round, and . . "

Haley's mouth fell open "Oh my god, you had sex outside?"

All Lucas could do was nod, as he began to weep. This was not how he had pictured going shopping for Brooke's Christmas present at all. But it seemed that a lot of things were not how they should be. With everything that he and Brooke had been through. From the love triangle crap, to the pregnancy scare, to abortion, to keeping the baby, to telling everyone, to finding their way back to each other. Once again, he found himself asking _why me?_. After a few more moments of silence, Haley spoke:

"Alright, this is what's going to happen, ok?" Haley spoke with authority "We are going to go shopping for Brooke, the mother of your child, whom you supposedly love. I will not say anything, and we will get through Christmas." Lucas sighed in relief, thinking that he was getting off easy "But I swear to god Lucas, you have until next Saturday to tell Brooke about this, or I will, and that is a promise" and with that Haley got out of the car and slammed the door, heading inside. Lucas sighed heavily, getting out of the car, determined to salvage the rest of this shopping trip now . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Jake coming through the Café door. After Haley and Lucas left, she had called him in a panic, asking if he could come help her with the afternoon shift. Jake quickly scooted to the back with Jenny in his arms. He gently placed her in the crib there, and grabbed an apron. Jake then shuffled to the front again, where Brooke was leaning against the counter:

"Hey Brooke"

"Hey, thank you so much Jake, I can't thank you enough for coming" Brooke said, with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, why the tears huh?" Jake said, going over to give her a hug "Is something wrong?"

"It's just that Lucas and I sort of had a fight before he left here today. He came to meet Haley to going shopping, I guess for my present, and found out that I have a job here" Brooke sobbed into Jake's shoulder.

"Hey, shhh shhh, it will be ok" Jake said, trying to calm her;_ Pregnancy hormones kicking in _he thought "I"m sure it was just a misunderstanding. I'm also sure that he wouldn't want you working, unless he has a good reason. But I'm sure you have a good reason for wanting to work, with a baby coming and all." Brooke just nodded against his shoulder.

"Then you need to have a talk with Lucas, and tell him your reasons, and come to some sort of understanding, ok?" Brooke just nodded against his chest again.

Just then Nathan came into the Café and walked over to the counter. He quickly noticed though, that Brooke was upset:

"Hey, what's going on guys" Nathan asked, concerned

Brooke nervously shifter herself from the hug she was in, and turned to Nathan, wiping her eyes:

"Oh, your brother and I had a little disagreement about the fact that I have a job now"

"Do I need to kick his ass, because that can be arranged" Nathan smirked, as he said this.

Brooke couldn't help but smile. She felt a little bit better already, with Nathan's comment

"No, I guess not" Brooke said, putting her hands on her hip "But maybe when you come over Christmas, ok? He just needs to understand that I am doing this to help out with the baby" Nathan nodded, signaling that he understood "But anyways, You guys are still getting together with us on Christmas day, right? Brooke asked with enthusiasm.

Both Nathan and Jake nodded furiously, not wanting to argue with a pregnant woman. With that, Nathan placed his order, and Brooke and Jake got on with the rest of their shift. . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas pulled Haley into the jewelry store at the mall. This was their destination. Trying to put what happened in the car behind them, they went to find the right gift for Brooke. After all, this was their reason for coming shopping. They began browsing the diamond bracelets that were at the front of the store at first. Soon a salesperson made her way over to them:

"Hi, welcome to Wares' Jewelers, My name is Monica, can I help you find something?" The sales lady asked with a big grin. She was tall and thin, with wavy red hair, and blue eyes. They both noticed how thin she was as well.

"Well, we are looking for something special, for my girlfriend" Lucas spoke up.

"Oh, well, I'm sure we can find something" Monica smiled "What size do you wear dear?" She asked Haley.

Both Lucas and Haley had to stifle their laughter "No, I'm not his girlfriend" Haley quickly corrected her, while rolling her eyes slightly. This was not the first time that people had mistaken Lucas and her for a couple. But that would just be weird.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry" Monica sensed she had messed up.

"Don't worry about it. What we need to find is something special for my pregnant girlfriend, who is not here at the moment" Lucas reassured her. He could help but laugh at the idea of him and Haley. They were more like brother and sister, that was for sure.

"Oh ok" Monica eyed Lucas for a moment "Do you mind me asking how old you are?"

Lucas was taken back, but answered "I"m 16, and before you say it, I know I'm too young to be having a baby, but things happen, alright?" Lucas was starting to regret ever coming on this

"No worries, and please forgive me" Monica tried to apologize "It's just not everyday you see people so young having children. Please excuse me for being too forward. Now, if you don't mind telling me her birthstone, I think I have a wonderful idea for a Christmas gift for your girlfriend."

Lucas smiled at her apology, thinking that maybe they could do business after all.

"Her's is Garnet, and Mine is Aquamarine. What I was thinking of was brining those two together somehow, along with our child's birthstone, which will be June, into like a ring or something that she would wear everyday" Lucas spoke with enthusiasm.

"I think I might know just the thing" and with that Monica winked and went to another counter to pull out a couple things.

Forty five minutes later, they were walking out of the mall with Brookes' gift. Lucas couldn't help but smile. He couldn't wait til Christmas morning to give her this. They decided to grab something to eat from their favorite Chinese restaurant, giving them some time to visit some more. Once they ate their food, and Haley gave Lucas one more lecture on what he had done, they decided to call it a night. They went back to get Haley's car from the Café and headed home . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was lying in bed, exhausted from the long day at the Café. She began to worry because it was almost ten o'clock at night and she hadn't heard from or seen Lucas since this afternoon. A few tears made their way down her face, as she thought about where he might be, or why he wasn't home yet. Brooke was worried there might have been an accident or something; there was no telling. Just as she began to get herself worked up, the door swung open, to reveal a blonde haired, blue eyed brooder. He saw her tear stained face:

"Brooke, baby? What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry" Brooke was sobbing by now "I didn't mean to make you mad" it was hard to understand because she was crying so hard. Lucas instantly felt bad; she thought he wasn't home because he was still mad at her.

"Baby, you didn't do anything wrong, ok?" Lucas said, taking her in his arms "I just wish you had told me about the job; but I can't stay mad at you about that"

"I didn't mean to lie to you, I was just trying to save some money for the baby" Brooke choked out "And wanted to do something special for you for Christmas, since you've been taking such good care of me and the baby"

Lucas' heart broke when he heard this. Brooke had just wanted to surprise him and do something special. And here he had treated her like a third class citizen because she didn't tell her about working a few hours at his mom's Café. And the guilt of the whole Nikki situation started to settle in too.

"Baby, don't worry, ok? I know you just had the best intentions. We'll work it out another day, ok? " Brooke nodded against his chest, and pretty soon, she had cried herself to sleep on him. Lucas fumbled with the box in his pocket, while cuddling with Brooke in bed. A small smile crept across his face . . .


	23. A Blaising Hearth

Christmas morning came fairly quickly . . .

Brooke and Lucas had had a long talk about her job on Sunday, and even Karen assured Lucas that she wouldn't let anything happen to Brooke. They agreed that Brooke could work until she was getting bigger. Karen and Lucas were both concerned because Brooke wasn't gaining much weight. But then again, she wasn't able to keep much down still; she still had to eat pretty plain food. Lucas told his mom that he would have a long talk with Dr. Ryan on Friday, on their next appointment. The vitamins weren't helping either. With everything else going on, and Lucas trying to find a way to tell Brooke about Nikki, he had to worry about Brooke's weight too. Lucas just kept praying that things would get better soon.

But today is Christmas in Tree Hill. So for today, there are no crazy psycho friends, no deranged ex-girlfriends, no secrets, and no lies. Everyone was going to have their own private Christmas in the morning time. Then, in the afternoon, they were going to make their way to Dan's house, for a big feast. Karen was a little apprehensive about going to Dan's, but Keith had talked her into going with him. Everyone was invited; Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Karen, Keith, Dan's parents; even Jake was asked to bring Jenny. Peyton declined Dan's invitation, saying that she and Larry Sawyer were going to have a small family Christmas at home. It's probably for the best though, since everything that has happened, it would probably be awkward. Brooke's parents weren't going to be in town until Thursday night, so she would be spending some time with them over the next week, once they were home. Brooke was trying not to think about having to face her mother. But, for today, there would be no problems: no school, no fighting, and no morning sickness. Well, maybe morning sickness. . .

Lucas woke up once again to find Brooke curled up next to him. He rolls over, wrapping his arms around Brooke, kissing the top of her head. Lucas just laid there for a few minutes, watching her sleep. It seems like when she is sleeping, is when Brooke is most content and happy. Maybe because there are no problems when she sleeps, even though she still occasionally has nightmares. Lucas continues to hold onto her, with all his might, until his foot gets a cramp. He stretches and turned to see the time on the clock by his bed. 7:15 am, it read. It's too early to be awake. Even Karen is probably still sleeping. He figures that everything that he has on his mind is why he's not sleeping right now. Then, Brooke moves beside him, and Lucas hears her small voice:

"Baby, could you get me your hoodie, I'm cold?" By now, Brooke's eyes are open. Lucas carefully gets out from beneath the covers, wrapping them back around Brooke. He quickly retrieves the hoodie and makes it back to bed. Brooke slides it over her shoulders and Lucas gets back into bed and wraps his arms around her.

"Baby, you feel alright?" Lucas is concerned, like she might have a fever.

"I'm just chilled" Brooke says, and Lucas puts his hand to her forehead. She feels kind of warm.

"Baby, I think you might have a slight fever". Lucas says, slightly worried. He didn't know a whole lot, but he didn't think fevers were normal with pregnancy.

"I'll be fine, I just want to go back to sleep; you should too babe" Brooke says, snuggling up to him some more. She knew that if she did have a fever, it was slight, and probably just from the stress she has been under lately. The best thing for her right now would be some more sleep.

"Just get some rest pretty girl, I can't wait for you to open presents later" Lucas gives her head another kiss. Brooke has already fallen back asleep by now. Pretty soon, Lucas finds his eyes getting heavy again, and he's able to fall back asleep for a little while.

xxxxx

A little sleep turned into two hours. Lucas snuck out of bed before Brooke could wake up. He shuffled into the kitchen, still half-asleep, to find a note from Karen:

Went to pick up Keith for breakfast, be back around 10 love, Mom 

Lucas decided to start some coffee. He noticed Karen had a breakfast casserole and a grits casserole in the oven, probably for breakfast before they opened presents. He also noticed a pan of biscuits waiting to be cooked on the counter. Just as Lucas was pouring a cup of coffee, he heard footsteps behind him:

"Morning Pretty Girl" Lucas said as he saw Brooke come into the kitchen, with his hoodie still on.

"Morning Luke, Merry Christmas" Brooke said with a yawn, as she rubbed her stomach.

"Merry Christmas to you, how are you feeling this morning?" Lucas said, making his way to give her a hug, noticing her massaging her stomach.

"Not too bad, I think I might take some Tylenol, because I might have a slight fever still" Brooke said, unwrapping herself from Lucas and walking over to the medicine cabinet.

"Is it ok for you take something?" Lucas asked, making sure she didn't take something she couldn't.

"Yes, Broody, don't worry. Tylenol is one of the few things that I can take while I'm pregnant. Dr. Ryan already told me for a headache or anything, the one thing I could take was Tylenol. I also read about it on the internet, just to make sure"

Lucas nodded "Ok then, as long as it's safe" He walked into the living the room and sat on the couch. He then yelled back at Brooke "Brooke, come sit on the couch with me once you take your medicine, ok?" He heard Brooke say "Ok"

A couple minutes later, Brooke joined Lucas on the couch, with a glass of orange juice. They sat there on the couch, Lucas with his coffee, and Brooke with her juice and cuddled. They sat in silence, admiring the Christmas tree that Karen was able to put up. It was decorated with colorful lights, some homemade ornaments that Lucas probably did when he was younger, and different colored balls. Brooke and Lucas just sat there, enjoying the moment with each other, until they heard the front door open:

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas" Karen said with a smile, followed by Keith.

"Hey ma, Hey Keith, Merry Christmas" Lucas said, giving Karen a hug, and patting backs with Keith.

"Merry Christmas Karen" Brooke said, getting up to give her a hug.

"You too sweetie, how are you this morning?"

"Not bad, I had to take some Tylenol, but I feel alright' Brooke said, trying to sound positive. Karen raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask.

"Hey Brooke, how are ya" Keith interjected, giving Brooke a hug.

"Good, how are you Keith?" Brooke said, hugging him back.

"Good, how is my great niece or nephew?" Keith asked, putting a hand on Brooke's stomach.

"So far so good, I go back to the doctor Friday morning" Brooke said, gushing. She was starting to get excited about this baby.

"Speaking of which, I bet it needs to be fed, Breakfast is in ten minutes guys" Karen said, giving them all a heads up. They all nodded and went to visit some more while Karen got everything else ready.

Forty-five minutes later, they had all eaten, and were gathered back in the living room to open presents. Lucas noticed that Brooke kept hugging her stomach, like she was having cramps or something. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered:

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Uh huh, I just keep having these weird sensations, like cramps almost," Brooke whispered back.

"Just let me know if they get worse, ok?" He whispered back. Brooke nodded, as Karen handed her a gift to open.

"Alright guys, enough foreplay, it's present time" Keith said with a smirk, causing both Brooke and Lucas to blush, and Karen to give him a glare.

"Ok, ok, Ma, why don't you go first, since you cooked breakfast and all" Lucas said, pointing to the package that Karen was holding.

"Are you sure?" Karen asked, modestly. Everyone nodded, and she began to tear open the package. The present was from Keith. As Karen tore off the paper and removed the tissue, there was an even smaller box. As Karen undid the tape on the smaller box, and opened it, she brought a hand to her mouth "Oh wow"

In the box was an Italian charm bracelet. Keith had her initials, her birthstone, Lucas' birthstone, and his birthstone placed on the bracelet. He also had an Italy charm put on there, signifying her trip to Italy in the fall.

"Keith, I love it, how did . ." Karen said shocked.

"I know how much you like sentimental things, so I thought you might enjoy something that symbolizes the important things in your life" Keith said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Karen smiled, admiring her new bracelet.

They continued to open more things. Karen got Keith a new watch, since his was broken, and a couple music cds that he would enjoy. Brooke got Karen a new toaster over (a suggestion from Lucas, since theirs was broken), a new handbag, and a gift certificate to get her nails done, since she figured Karen could use some pampering every now and then. Lucas gave Brooke a bottle of her favorite perfume, some onesies and blankets for the baby, and other essentials like bottles, diapers, etc. Brooke gave Lucas the new Coldplay album, and some pj pants. She was going to give him the tickets tonight, at Dan's.

"Alright guys, its Uncle Keith's turn again" Keith said with a smile, getting up and handing Brooke and Lucas an envelope. They both eyed it curiously, but were afraid to open it.

"Open it guys, come on" Keith tried to coax them. Once they finally did, it revealed a certificate. Lucas held it, while Brooke read over his shoulder. As they began to read what it was:

"Keith . . " Brooke said, tearing up.

"Guys, it's the least I can do" Keith said, smiling

"But Keith, to pay for all the furniture for the nursery, it's too much. We can't thank you enough" Lucas said, giving Keith a hug, and Brooke followed.

"Ok, Brooke, it looks like you have one more to open" Lucas said, pointing to a box on the table. Brooke could have sworn it wasn't there a minute ago.

"Lucas?" Brooke said, confused.

"Just open it, Pretty girl," Lucas said, kissing her forehead.

Brooke began tearing the paper off, and when she read the words 'Wares Jewelers", her eyes went big. But that was only the beginning. She opened the velvet box, to reveal the most beautiful 14 kt. White gold band, that had a garnet on one side, a blue topaz (blue topaz is the actual birthstone for December, which is Lucas'), and a beautiful pearl in the middle, which Brooke knew who that was meant for. Brooke was too in shock to respond, so Lucas went first:

"I guess great minds think alike. Pretty girl, I know you wanted a ring with your birthstone, but I thought what better gift than a symbol of the family we are going to have right here" Lucas said, laying a hand gently on Brooke's stomach "but this is not only a ring to symbolize our family, but it's a promise ring. Brooke, I promise you that I will always be here for you and our child. And if you'll accept, I want you to wear this ring as my commitment to you and our baby. Until one day, when I will replace it with an actual engagement ring"

Brooke was still stunned and by now had tears streaming down her face. She was so caught up in thinking that this was a dream that she forgot about the three people waiting to hear her answer.

"Of course, Lucas" was all that Brooke could get out between tears. She embraced Lucas and they stayed that way for a few minutes. Once they broke apart, Brooke went back to admiring it:

"It's so beautiful" Brooke remarked.

"Not half as beautiful as you" Lucas said, giving her a short, but sweet peck on the lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over at the Scott's house, things were about to get magical as well . . .

Nathan didn't wake up until about 10 am. With basketball and everything else, he was worn out. He was enjoying his peaceful sleep in. Haley was going to be at her house for most of the morning, visiting with her brothers and sisters who had come into town. She told Nathan that she would try and be at his house around noon, so that the two of them could spend some time together before the big dinner tonight.

Nathan decided to go for a quick run that morning. There were all kinds of caterers all over his house. And Deb was in Nazi mode. She was ordering all kinds of things to be done. Dan was working in his office on god only knows what. They weren't your typical lovy-dovy family. They used to be, but things change, people change, and people grow up and apart. He just wanted to escape for a little while. It's funny, everybody thought that Lucas got the raw end of the deal, with Dan not taking responsibility for him, but the way Nathan saw it, Lucas was lucky; he got out.

Nathan made his way over to Deb, who was yelling something about the wrong kind of avocados;

"Hey mom, I'm going for a quick jog, ok?"

Deb did kiss him on the cheek "Ok hun, don't be too long, we're going to have something to eat in a little bit, if these people can ever get their act together. Now, I said . . ." and with that, Deb went back to ordering people around in the kitchen. Nathan just shook his head, plugged up his iPod, and out the door he was.

A couple hours later, after an awkward breakfast with his parents, and Dan trying to pretend to be a father, Nathan was reading his latest _Sports Illustrated_, waiting on Haley. He was trying to take his mind off his nerves. Haley's gift was something very important, and Nathan was very nervous about giving it to her. Over the past 3 months though, he and Haley had gotten very close, and he was falling more and more in love with her everyday. Haley made him feel wanted and accepted, and normal, for lack of better words. Nathan couldn't imagine his life without her. But he was still scared that asking her this would be too soon. Haley had made it very clear from the beginning that sex was a big deal for her, and that it was something special to her. She also made it clear that she wouldn't go there, unless she was in a very committed relationship, maybe not even before marriage. So today, Nathan was prepared to show her that he was very committed, and not just to get sex out of her, for that was wrong, but because he loved her, truly loved her with all his heart. A pair of arms around his neck brought him from his thoughts:

"Hey babe, Merry Christmas" Haley said, kissing the back of his head. Nathan smiled, giving her a quick peck.

"Come here Hales, Merry Christmas" Nathan pulled her down into his lap, and started to tickle her.

"Nathan, no, no" Haley was trying not to scream, but it was no use. After a couple minutes, Nathan settled down. They just sat there for a few minutes, cuddled into each other, enjoying the moment.

"Hey babe, wanna go for a walk?" Nathan asked, kind of serious.

Haley picked up on his tone, and got nervous, "Sure, is everything ok?" She said, getting worried

"Oh yeah, it's more than ok, I just want to take you some where to give you your Christmas present"

"Ok then" Haley said, still not sure what was going on "You're sure everything's ok?"

"Just trust me, ok?" and with that, Nathan pulled her outside and they were on they're way.

They walked until they came to the River Court. Haley gasped when she saw there was a beautiful picnic set up with rose petals all over the blanket. She looked at Nathan, who just smiled, which told her, that he had set this up. Which he had done, while on his jog this morning. He had made a detour here, to get everything in place.

"Nathan . . ." Haley was truly shocked.

"Haley, I wanted to do something special for you today, for Christmas."

"I don't know what to say, I'm so shocked"

"Just enjoy it ok, it's not everyday that I get to spoil you" Nathan said, placing a passionate kiss on her lips. Haley quickly responded, deepening the kiss, until they decided to eat, before the food got cold.

Nathan had gotten some of Haley's favorites such as grilled ham and cheese sandwiches, chocolate covered strawberries, and of course her all time favorite, macaroni and cheese. They ate and Haley told Nathan about how all of her brothers and sisters were doing. Haley was the baby, so most of them were married; some with families already, all except her sister Taylor, who was kind of a free spirit. She also recounted some of the gifts she had gotten that morning from her parents and all. Once it came time for dessert, Nathan began to get a little nervous again;

"Umm, Hales, you do know how much I care about you right? How much I love you?" Nathan asked, taking her hand in his, and looking intently in her eyes.

"Of course, Nathan, and just so you know, I feel the same way" This made Nathan a little more at ease. At least he knew that she felt pretty much the same way as he did.

"Well, that's good, because I want to give you your gift now, before we have dessert, but I have to ask you two questions, in order for you to get your gift, alright?" Haley cocked an eyebrow, but nodded.

"First, you need to close your eyes" Haley eyed him for a sec "Please?" He asked nicely. She complied after a minute.

"Alright Hales, you can open your eyes now" Nathan softly, once he had gotten himself in position. It was now or never.

When Haley did open her eyes, there was Nathan, down on one knee, with a black velvet box in his hand. Haley had a feeling about the second question . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By 7:00 that evening, the Scott house was starting to fill up with family and close friends.

Nathan and Haley decided to tell everyone their plans after dinner tonight. They weren't sure how everyone was going to react, or what they might think. But all that mattered to them was what felt right to them, and they hoped everyone would just support them. Karen and Keith were among the first to arrive, followed by Lucas and Brooke a couple minutes behind them. They decided to bring an extra car, in case Brooke needed to leave early or something. Karen's stomach began to tie in knots as they pulled into the driveway, because she had never been inside their house before. Sure her and Lucas' house was nice, but modest, and didn't compare to the Scott mansion:

"Dan doesn't seem to skimp on anything does him?" Karen said nervously, as her and Keith walked hand in hand to the front door.

"I'm afraid not" Keith said with a laugh, but then noticed Karen's nervous appearance 'Hey, don't worry ok, I'm here, and if anything, we can be outsiders together, alright?" Karen chuckled at Keith's joke

"Alright" Karen said, with a slight smile, but then got serious "Keith, wait, before we go in. I can't thank you enough, really. I know it wasn't easy on you, for me to turn down your proposal. But I hope that we can still be friends, and who knows, maybe one day, it can turn into something more. You have been so great with Lucas through the years, and now with him having a child of his own. I can't imagine what I would have done without you. But for now, I don't want to make promises I can't keep. I've got a lot going for me, and just need to stay focused on that right now" Karen sighed 'I guess, what I'm trying to say though, Keith, is that I do love you, and hope you can accept that for now"

Keith was stunned. They really hadn't had a serious talk since Karen turned down his marriage proposal. Yes, it did hurt him very much for Karen to reject him, probably more than anything else in his life. But after a few days of being angry, he decided that he'd rather have Karen the way they have always been, like best friends, than not at all. Before Keith could answer her, and assure her that it was ok, the door opened to reveal a smirky Dan:

"Hello little brother, how's the tire business treating you? Still barely making ends meet?" Dan says, with his usual stuck-up attitude, and then noticed Karen "And Karen, how's life been treating you? How's our love child, hmm?" Karen wanted to slap that goofy grin right off his face. She should have known this was a bad idea. But then, Dan had to throw in one more insult, just for kicks "Imagine you two, coming here together, but then again Keith, you always did enjoy my sloppy seconds"

Keith had heard enough, and balled his fist, but Karen stopped him:

"He's not worth Keith, just let it go" She said intently. Just then, Deb decided to join Dan at the door. Keith took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Please excuse Dan, it's good to see you two" Deb said, with a genuine smile "Please come in"

"Thank you Deb" Karen said, sending a glare at Dan, before walking inside to help herself to the hors d'orves. Keith did the same, as he followed Karen inside, but not before giving Deb a peck on the cheek.

Deb took this time to scold Dan, "I swear to god Dan, not tonight" she gritted her teeth some more "If you cause, so much as an ounce of trouble, I will divorce you so fast, you won't know what hit you." And she turned and walked away, before Dan could retort, and joined everyone else in the Dinning room.

Pretty soon, Brooke and Lucas arrived, along with Jake, who had Jenny. Everyone was seated in the formal dinning room, waiting to be seated. Even Brooke had never seen a house decorated like the Scott's. Deb briefly told everyone about how she had done most of it herself. The walls were a teal color, with brown twall fabric everywhere. She even had some brown and white twall plates. There were other solid brown and black accents, such as candleholders and lamps. It was very elegant though.

As everyone began to eat and chat about anything and everything, mainly Deb and Karen swapping stories about when Nathan and Lucas were younger, Dan looked over and Brooke, who was just pushing at her food, not really able to any of the really rich things Deb had had the caterers prepare. Brooke couldn't help but feel the weight of his stare, which made her kind of uncomfortable. With a smirk on his face, Dan tapped his knife against his wine glass, to get everyone's attention, ready to have a little fun:

"So Brooke, the word around the house is that a certain son of mine has gone and followed in his old man's footsteps, getting his girlfriend knocked up in high school" Brooke froze, not sure how to take his comment. She looked at Deb, who looked shocked, but sent a sympathetic smile her way. She then looked at Lucas, who had a clinched jaw, like he was ready to give it back to Dan.

"Dad" Nathan sighed, "Can't you just stop being an ass for one second, or is it really that hard?" He was about as mad as Lucas, ready to pounce on Dan.

"Nathan" Both Haley and Deb scolded him for cussing; even though they knew he was right.

"What?" Nathan threw his hands up in defeat "You know I'm right; he does this every holiday. It's not one, unless dad is insulting someone"

Before she knew what she was doing, Brooke spoke "Yes, Mr. Scott, I am pregnant. Your son and I are having a baby, due June 24th. And yes, I was pregnant that day at the hearing. And yes, Peyton attacked me, because she was upset about the baby. But, Lucas and I are dealing with the situation. And we couldn't be happier." Brooke just glared at him the whole time. "Is there a problem with that?"

Dan was a little taken back with her tone, but then began his retaliation "No, not at all. It definitely wouldn't have been a problem if Lucas had taken my advice, like I told him to that night, just as Karen should have too."

Brooke was confused about Dan's last statement about advice. She turned to Lucas, who was holding her hand "What is he talking about?" She asked in a worried voice.

Everyone's eyes were on Lucas now. He gulped, and began to speak "He saw us that morning, when we went to the clinic to have the pregnancy test" Lucas said, with a sigh "He later confronted me in the weight room at school, telling me that he knew about our little problem. And that his advice would be to have an abortion, the way he asked my mom to abort me" Lucas' stare was dead cold on Dan. Karen began to turn red faced, embarrassed with how Dan had humiliated her and Lucas. She felt Keith put his arm around her, to let her know he was there. Brooke didn't know what to say. She didn't think that even Dan was that evil, but apparently he was. Brooke felt her stomach churning once again, and excused herself.

Deb, who had remained silent throughout Dan's charade, spoke "Dan, I think it would be best for you to leave." Dan looked at her; not believing what he was hearing "Now Dan! I won't have you stay in this house, and insult our guest" her stare at him was even colder than Lucas', if that was possible. Dan, knowing she meant business, threw down his fork and walked out, slamming the front door.

Deb then stood up, to speak again "I'm so sorry everyone. I can't apologize enough for the way Dan acted. Karen and Lucas, please, accept my apology. He had no right."

Karen looked at Lucas, who looked pissed off. She didn't blame him, and felt bad for Deb having to apology for him

"It's ok Deb, it's not your fault" Karen spoke intently, "And no, he had no right"

xxxxx

Once Brooke returned from the bathroom, the plates had been cleared from the table, and everyone was in the den, chatting.

Karen and Deb had gotten Lucas an Nathan to calm down, scared that they both might go out and take Dan down, if they could. Haley pulled Nathan aside for a second, and they decided not to tell anyone yet about their engagement. They had hoped to get it over with, but with Dan's outburst, it didn't seem like the right time anymore.

Lucas noticed Brooke walk in, and rushed over to her:

"Baby, are you alright?" Lucas said, wrapping her in a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. Just my usual all around the clock sickness" Brooke tried to joke about it, receiving a few snickers, but mostly concerned stares.

Deb approached them "Are you sure you're ok sweetie? If had known you were expecting, I could have had the caterers fix something not so rich, I'm sorry. I remember what it was like though. I was sick all nine moths with Nathan just about "Brooke's eyes got wide at this "But seriously, do you need anything?" Brooke just nodded against Lucas, trying not to think about what Deb just said.

'Ok, enough of this, it's Christmas" Nathan spoke up "Dan left, so let the party really being alright. No more sad faces, or tears. Let's make this a good Christmas, ok?" Everyone nodded, signaling they agreed.

Haley chimed in "Speaking of Christmas, Brooke and I still have to give you two boys your final gift"

Both Lucas and Nathan had surprised faces on, not expecting this at all.

"Here you go" Brooke said, handing the brothers an envelope "You guys can open now"

They wasted no time ripping open the envelope. They almost jumped out of their skin when they saw the tickets:

"Hales" Nathan gasped "Are you serious?" He got his answer with a kiss from Haley, who then nodded

"Brooke "Lucas said, knowing now why Brooke had to work so hard.

"You're welcome Broody, you're welcome" Brooke said, smiling.

Lucas pulled Brooke over under the mistletoe, wanting to make this a memorable Christmas, after all. He pulled her into a very loving, sweet kiss under the mistletoe. Nathan and Haley followed suit, and shared a kiss as well.

Everyone else in the room looked on with just a twinge of jealousy. They each made their own silent wish that they would find someone special this coming year. . . .

* * *

Ok, so, I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as I had hoped. I hope you enjoy this one as well! I am trying to do a better job of updating sooner. Anyway, I hope it was a good chapter. I had to throw Dan in, but didn't let him ruin it. Hope you guys have a great one! Please read and review, it's makes me smile Laura 


	24. Chapter 24

A couple days after Christmas, things have kind of settled down again.

Nathan and Haley still have not told anyone about Nathan proposing on Christmas. Haley wasn't wearing her ring in public, which was pretty much all the time. They were both scared, so they kept putting it off about telling anyone. But Haley told Nathan that they should go talk to her parents by the end of the week, and explain everything to them. Lucas was still anxious about telling Brooke about Nikki. He wasn't sure how or when he was going to do it, but he knew it had to be soon. Lucas was afraid that Haley would tell her before he got the chance; she had given him until Saturday, which was only two more days. He knew that there was also someone else he had to tell, and surprisingly, although this person knew Nikki very well, it seemed easier to tell him or her, than face the wrath of Brooke.

Lucas made his way up the steps to Jake's door. He was not looking forward to this at all, but he knew it had to be better than telling Brooke. Jake had a right to know, though, since he had a history with Nikki. Taking a deep breath, he knocked twice:

"Hey man, what's up" Jake answered the door, holding a fussy Jenny.

"Not much man, just thought I would come by" Lucas said nervously "Is this a good time?"

"Yeah, just let me just see if I can get her down for a nap. I think she's teething, and not very happy today" Jake said, waving Lucas inside, and sitting down on the couch to soothe Jenny.

"So, I bet you're excited about your Christmas gift" Jake said, rocking Jenny back and forth "Bobcats tickets, that's really cool"

"Yeah it is. It's another couple weeks til the game, but it should be cool. Me and Nate can have like a Scott's weekend or something" Jake just nodded, trying to rock Jenny to sleep some more. Lucas got quiet again, starring at a basketball game on TV, but not really paying attention. After a few minutes, Jenny was finally asleep.

"I'll be right back man, I need to put her in her crib" Jake whispered, leaving the room with a sleeping Jenny in his arms.

Once Jake returned, he could sense that Lucas was nervous about something, because he kept fighting. Knowing now that he came there for more than a visit, Jake spoke up:

"So man, what can I do for ya today?" Jake said, sitting back down on the couch. Lucas was in the recliner, to the side.

"Well, Jake, I need to tell you something" Lucas said with a heavy sigh, "Something that I'm not proud of, but I need to get this off my chest"

"Alright man, I'm all ears then" Jake said, not really seeing where this was going.

"A while back, right after Brooke and I broke up, I went out one night. While I was out, I had a lot to drink, and wound up leaving with a girl. And then me and that girl wound up going somewhere and sleeping together" Lucas said, slowly and shaky, as he was afraid of Jake's reaction.

"Ok, so?" Jake raised an eyebrow. Why was Lucas telling him this? Did he get this girl pregnant too? "You're going to have to help me out here man, I don't see what this had to do with me, or the problem? I mean, like you said, you and Brooke weren't together at the time. Not that I condone casual sex, but hey it's your life man"

Lucas took another deep sigh "Jake, man, the girl I met and left the bar with, it was Nikki"

Jakes eyes got as big as saucers at the name. He started to shake his head, trying to figure out if what he heard was correct. All of a sudden, the anger from what Jake had been through with Nikki came to the surface. Lucas took one look at Jake, and could tell his whole demeanor had changed. This was not going to be good:

"Leave" Jake glared at Lucas, pointing toward the door.

"Jake, man . . "

"Lucas" He pounded his fist on the coffee table "I said, please leave"

Lucas took this as a warning. He slowly got up and headed to the door "Man, just for the record, I'm really sorry, I had no idea." Lucas shook his head this time "I felt like you needed to know. But I'll wait for you to come talk to me, when you're ready"

Jake just nodded, and pointed to the door. And with that, Lucas left.

As Lucas was walking out to his truck, he saw a familiar black car pull up in front of Jake's house.

Peyton

"Hey Luke" Peyton says shyly, walking by his car. Lucas was sitting in the passenger seat, obviously about to leave.

"Peyton" Lucas nods, and drives off, before he can say something that he might regret. He's not really in the mood to talk to her right now anyway.

Peyton just shrugs, figuring that it is going to take a while for people to start to accept her again. She had no idea about what just went down inside the house. Slowly, she makes her way to Jake's front door, and rings the bell.

After a minute, someone comes to the door "Peyton?" Jake says, wondering what she's doing there.

"Can we talk?" Peyton asks nervously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright girls" Karen said, putting her arms around Brooke and Haley "Break Time"

They were all at the Café, and just now finishing up the lunch rush at 3 pm. Today had been extra busy, probably people tired of eating turkey. It was good that they were busy, because it meant they were making money, but it was hard being on your feet all the time. Karen knew that it probably wasn't good for Brooke, being pregnant and all but knew that Brooke would insist that she was fine. Still, she made sure Brooke took breaks and sat down every once and awhile. She knew that in a couple months, it was going to be hard for Brooke to continue to work like she has been. The three of them made their way over to an empty booth, although they were all empty right now.

Haley sigh as she threw her apron down on the table, followed by Brooke "so Brooke, a promise ring huh?"

Brooke could help but let a small smile creep on her face, as she admired her left hand "Yeah, I wasn't expecting that at all" She said honestly." I didn't know that Lucas was thinking in terms of commitment. I figured that we wouldn't even talk about long-term until after the baby and all" Karen and Haley both nodded, feeling sorry that Brooke had so much self-doubt. It was like she refused to believe how much Lucas really cared for her, and vise versa.

"Still, I think it's sweet, the way he surprised you and all" Haley couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy on the inside. She wanted to shout from the rooftops about her and Nathan's engagement, but knew it wasn't the right time. What came next made her feel even worse.

"So tutor girl, you never showed me what Nathan got you?" Brooke and Karen waited eagerly for Haley's response. Karen hadn't noticed any presents from Nathan the other day, and hadn't heard Haley mentioned anything that Nathan had gotten her. Plus, she enjoyed hearing the two teens jabber on. It reminded Karen of her and her best friend in high school, and made her feel young again to be apart of it.

"Umm, he got me a couple cds that I wanted, and a sweater I picked out at Banana Republic" Haley tried to speak as innocently as she could "Oh and I thought I told you about the singing lessons, right?" Suddenly remembering, Brooke nodded. She and Karen both seemed satisfied with the answer she gave, so she let out a breath she was holding. That was close.

Out of the blue, Brooke says, "You know, I could really go for some homemade Mac and cheese?" Causing both Karen and Haley to raise an eyebrow.

"You sure honey? You're not feeling sick, are you?" Karen asked, making sure before she went to the trouble to fix it. Over the last few weeks, many a meal that Karen had worked hard on, Brooke would take two bites, and say she was full, or immediately have to throw it back up.

"Surprisingly, no. I still feel sick first thing in the morning, and usually have to make my daily sacrifice to the porcelain god. But after that, it seems to go away the rest of the day. It's really eased up over the last couple days. Maybe my Christmas wish came true." Brooke says with a smile.

"Well honey, I glad" Karen puts her hand over Brookes, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"I'll be glad to whip something up, you guys. Everybody knows I'm the queen of Mac and cheese anyway," Haley said, with a smirk.

"Go for it tutor girl" Brooke smirks, signaling Haley to stand and get to work "Go, it's not going to make it self, and me and my babies are hungry" Haley and Karen smiled at Brooke's humor. But, Brooke last statement also got a rise out of Karen and Haley. Brooke herself was a little shocked, but the words came out before she realized what she said.

"Babies?" Haley shook her head. Karen looked like she was going to croak any second.

"Ooops" Brooke got a nervous look on her face "I don't know what I was saying. It just sort of slipped"

"Don't worry honey, your secrets safe with us," Karen said, once she was over the shock "Just don't let it happen again," She says to Brooke with a nervous laugh, making sure she knew not to scare her like that again.

"You know, I read somewhere that a mother can tell when she's having multiples. And I have twin sisters, and my mom always says that she could tell, even before an ultrasound, that she was having more than one baby"

Honestly, Haley had just said that, to mess with Brooke. Even though it was true, about her mother, Haley was just trying to make a joke. But seeing the panicked faces on both Karen and Brooke, she regretted it now.

"Hales, just go make your Mac and cheese," Karen said, forcefully, while trying to calm herself and Brooke's nerves down. It wasn't very nice to upset a pregnant woman, or the grandmother as well.

"Got it" and with that, Haley went to cook, leaving Brooke and Karen to their thoughts.

Karen could see Brooke's uneasy face, and put her arm around her shoulder "Don't worry honey, it's not going to happen, ok?"

Brooke forced a fake smile on her face "Yeah, I'm sure you're right" she said, as she bit her lip.

Neither of them was totally convinced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After being thrown out of Jake's house, Lucas decided to go blow off some steam at the River court. It was the one place that always felt like home. It didn't matter what was ailing him, Lucas always found comfort there. He threw down his hoodie and began to dribble up and down the court a little. He figured that the practice was good for him, since he had been slacking off some lately. Whitey had cut him a little slack, after knowing about what he had going on right now with Brooke and the baby. But he couldn't really use that as an excuse. Lucas began to wonder how he had reached this point in his life, where he didn't know what to do. He was worried about Brooke and the baby, well just to be worried, plus school, basketball, Dan being an ass, and other obvious situations that needed to be worked out. Plus, sometimes, it wasn't easy being a teenager in general, on top of everything else. Taking all his frustration out on the net, pummeling the ball toward it. A voice brought him out of his rage:

"Now what has that net ever done to you" Nathan's voice appeared out of nowhere. Lucas took a few breaths, trying to catch it again "That's what I thought, nothing" Nathan smirked, trying another attempt at a joke.

Lucas just glared at him "Do what do I owe the pleasure, or did you just come to get kicks from insulting me"

"Whoa man, chill" Nathan put his hands up in surrender "I was just driving by, bored, since Haley's working. Then I remembered your woman is working too, so I thought maybe we could hang out, shoot some ball, but I guess I can leave it to you" He said, kind of disappointed that Lucas was in such a fowl mood. Not sure what was up with him, Nathan turned to head back to his car.

Lucas realized what an ass he was being, and sighed "Nathan wait!" Nathan turned around, waiting for Lucas to continue, "I'm sorry man, I just came here because I have a lot on my mind, and this is where I come to think when I have a bunch of problems. You don't have to leave though" Lucas passed the ball to Nathan, hoping he would accept his apology.

Nathan nodded, dribbling, and making a few lay-ups "So, care to unload?" He had never really been good at this brotherly stuff. But he figured it couldn't hurt to talk some, and Lucas was truly living up to his name, Broody.

"Just some stuff that won't seem to go away, on top of everything else" Lucas shrugged, as he stole the ball from Nathan to make a lay-up himself.

Nathan cocked an eyebrow "Duh, I can see that something is eating away at you" Lucas passed the ball to him, and he made a 3-pointer "But that's the point, man, to talk, so that it won't eat away at you anymore"

Lucas stood there for a second, wondering what happened to the cocky, arrogant Nathan who wouldn't give him a chance a few months ago. What had changed, to make Nathan act like the brother that he hoped to have in the first place. Putting his hands behind his head, and sighing, he motioned for Nathan to join him at the picnic table.

"Have a seat man, we could be here a while" Lucas said with a sad smile "Well, you see . . ." and Lucas began to explain some of his frustrations. He talked about how worried he was for Brooke and the baby, not sure if Nathan could totally grasp that, but trying anyway. He explained to Nathan about how hard he was working to maintain Whitey's respect on the team, and how he felt like he had let them down. Nathan reminded him about how they had been winning, but Lucas felt like he had still let the team down. Lastly, and with some hesitation, Lucas told Nathan about what happened with Nikki. He felt better being able to get it out there in the open, but he was still ashamed of what he did:

"And man, I just don't know how to tell Brooke. I just know she's going to flip. And what if, god forbid, something like Nikki comes up pregnant, what would I do?" Lucas says, getting choked up at all these thoughts in his head.

"Dude, first of all, take a deep breathe ok?" Nathan was desperate, seeing how distraught Lucas was "Second, you're right, this is messed up. You messed up "This caused Lucas to roll his eyes" But you can't worry about what ifs? And you still have a chance to redeem yourself, ok? The only way this can get any worse is by not telling Brooke, alright? Will she be angry? Yes. Will she be hurt? Probably. But, I promise you; it will be such a huge weight man. And if necessary, Hales and I will be there for her, and you, until you two get back on track. Just don't do something stupid like that again, ok? With everything else: try not to worry about Brooke so much, it won't do any good. She seems to be doing better, and we are all here to help, just ask. With Whitey, you haven't let the team down, ok? As captain, I can assure you of that." Lucas felt a smile creep on his face at that statement, it meant a lot "And as far as Dan goes, forget him. He's a pompous jackass, and the world would be a better place without him sometimes." Nathan spoke with such hatred, that even Lucas was taken back. Not that he didn't understand where Nathan was coming from.

Lucas sighed "I guess I got it easy somehow, didn't I?" Nathan just nodded, agreeing with him. "I guess, as much as it hurt not to know him growing up, sometimes I wish I had never known him at all" They both sat there in silence, trying to think of something else to say. Nathan was going to make some snide comment toward their father, when his cell phone started vibrating:

"Excuse me" Nathan said toward Lucas, who just nodded. It was kind of hard not to listen in on the conversation though;

"Mom, slow down, ok . . .what? . . .are you serious?. . . When? . . . Where? . . .alright, we'll be right there . . .yeah, I'm at the court with Lucas, so . . .I love you too, it will be ok, just calm down" and with that, Nathan flip his phone closed, and walked over to Lucas, with his head shaking

"It looks like we may get our wish sooner than we thought" Nathan said, with some sarcasm.

"What do you mean?" Lucas said, confused at how strange Nathan was acting.

Nathan just sighed, "That was my mom, Dan's in the hospital. He's had a heart attack, and they don't know if he's going to make it, man"

Lucas' mouth just shot open, not sure what to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke, Haley, and Karen came rushing through the doors of the hospital, not caring who they ran into in the process. Lucas had called his mom at the Café, and told her to get to the hospital as fast as she could. She couldn't understand him, because he seemed kind of distraught, so she didn't know what to expect once she got there. Neither Brooke nor Haley had stopped sniffling the whole way there, worried for someone they cared about. Brooke knew it wasn't Lucas, which was somewhat of a relief, but Haley couldn't stop thinking of what if something happened to Nathan, and of course, Brooke was worried for her friend. Quickly, Karen ran up to the front desk, to find out some information:

"Excuse me? I need to find out about a patient in your hospital?" Karen spoke, out of breath from running "Do you have anyone by the last name Scott, by chance?" she felt it was the most logical.

The nurse typed some things into her computer "Yes, we do" Brooke hugged Haley tight, praying that the first name was not Nathan "We have a Dan Scott, on the cardiac floor. Are you family by chance?" everyone took a sigh of relief, but then cringed at Dan's name. Slowly, Karen shook her head no.

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't release anymore information. I'm sure he has family waiting in the waiting room; it's the second floor . . "And before she could tell them the rest, all three of the girls took off toward the elevator. Haley just had to see for her own eyes that Nathan was ok. Brooke wanted Lucas, because he was good with crises. And Karen knew that Deb would need someone right now. They all waited impatiently for the slow elevator to make its way to the second floor. Once the door opened, it revealed Deb, Keith, Lucas, and Nathan, along with Mouth and Skillz. Keith had his arm around Deb, who was sobbing into her hands. Both Lucas and Nathan looked up with the ding of the elevator and made their way to the girls:

"Nathan" Haley ran and jumped into his arms "I was so worried that something had happened to you," She cried into Nathan's shoulder, as he held her.

'I'm sorry baby, I had to get here at fast as I could, I didn't mean to worry you" Nathan spoke softly, trying to calm her down. He just felt Haley nod against his chest, and tighten her grip around him.

Brooke, who surprisingly was not as emotional as Haley, motioned for Lucas to come give her a hug "Come here Broody" She felt Lucas tense up in her arms, and began to softly sob "Shh, it's ok, Luke, I'm here now. It's going to be ok" Brooke was trying hard not to break down herself now. She had never heard Lucas cry before.

"I just need you next to me right now. To know that you and the baby are alright" Lucas whispered against her ear, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He felt Brooke take one of his hands in hers, and place them both on her stomach, as they just held each other.

Karen made her way over to the couch where Keith and Deb were. She gave Keith a quick hug, and then went to sit on the other side of Deb, and put her arm around her as well. After a few minutes of silence, Karen felt the need to ask the obvious:

"Deb, Hun, what happened?" Karen asked as soothingly as possible, while the two teen couples and two friends moved in closer, to hear as well.

Deb sniffed, and wiped a few tears before she began "I umm, hadn't seen Dan since Christmas night, when he stormed out of the house. He never came home that night. At first, I didn't worry; I assumed he was probably staying the night at the Beach house. He does that whenever we fight. But this morning, when he hadn't come home for almost three days, I was alarmed. He had never been gone that long before, at least without calling, just to let me know he was still alive. I had a couple errands to run this morning, and then decided I would go by and check out the Beach house, to ease my mind. When I got there, his car was there, but he didn't respond when I called his name. I found . ." Deb cleared her throat, and everyone waited patiently for her to continue "I found him on the floor in the kitchen, holding his chest, and gasping for air. I called 911, and they came pretty quickly. The only thing I know is that he went into cardiac arrest, like a heart attack, but their not sure why" Deb spoke more clearly toward the end, not as upset as at first. They all nodded, as she finished the story, wondering what this meant. Everyone else in the waiting room was admiring how well Deb was keeping it together.

A few minutes turned into two hours of waiting. By this point, everyone had gotten as comfortable as possible in the waiting area. By now, Deb was no longer sitting on the couch, but up, pacing around the room, starring off into space. Karen was leaning against Keith, and they were trying to quietly work on a word search together. Karen smiled as she looked at her son and his girlfriend on the couch across the room. Brooke was propped against Lucas' chest, while he leaned against the back of the couch, for support. Both had their eyes closed, and each had a hand on Brooke's stomach. Nathan and Haley were at the other end of the couch, sort of in the same position, minus the hand on the stomach part. Skillz and Mouth were playing cards, and Skillz was trying to win back the money he had lost to Mouth in poker.

Just then, a doctor, probably mid-50x, with subtle gray hair, and green scrubs on came running into the waiting room. Deb stopped her pacing long enough to recognize the doctor as Dan's. She made her way over to where Karen and Keith were sitting, and they were both at her side:

"Hi, are you the family of Dan Scott?" the Doctor spoke.

Deb shook her head "I"m his wife, Deb, and this is his brother Keith and Karen Roe" She wasn't sure why she made the introductions. Deb also didn't know what to call Karen, so just used her name.

"How is he Doctor?" Deb asked with some desperation.

"First of all, I'm Dr. Tripp, and I have been attending to your husband" The doctor then looked around at the crowd, and got nervous about the news. Also, he assumed that everyone here was probably not family, Skillz being his first clue.

"I think it would be best if you and I spoke in private Mrs. Scott, ok?"

Deb picked up on that there was something that Dr. Tripp didn't want to tell everybody. She was starting to wonder what was so bad. Sure Dan was an ass, but he was still her husband, and she couldn't imagine something being majorly wrong with him.

Deb gripped Keith's hand tighter, "Would it be possible for his brother to come with me?" She looked at Keith for confirmation that this was ok, and he smiled.

Dr. Tripp thought for a second "I guess so, just in case"

Deb didn't know what the doctor meant by that, but just turned to everyone else "Guys, I promise that I will fill you all in, once we get back, ok? I think it's for the best . ."

Lucas and Nathan looked like they wanted to protest, but Karen went and held onto both of them, and nodded for Deb and Keith to go. She had faith that they would tell her what's going on, once they knew themselves. Silently, Deb and Keith followed Dr. Tripp down the hallway.

Once they reached what was assumed to be Dr. Tripp's office, he motioned for the two of them to sit down. Keith took Deb's hand, to show his support. Dr. Tripp took a deep breath, and scanned a file once more, before placing it down on his desk, and speaking:

"Well, I don't normally do this, pull family into a private meeting. But as you have already guessed, what I have found to be Dan's prognosis, well, it's not good" Both Deb and Keith nodded, waiting for him to continue "It's not all bad, but it is something. After running many tests, and performing an angioplasty, I have found that Dan has a condition called HCM. That's short for Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy." Keith put his arm around Deb as Dr. Tripp spoke, bracing for the worst.

"It's a disease of the myocardium (the muscle of the heart) in which a portion of the myocardium is hypertrophied (thickened) without any obvious cause. Though perhaps most famous as a leading cause of sudden cardiac death in young athletes. HCM's more important significance is as a cause of sudden unexpected cardiac death in any age group and as a cause of disabling cardiac symptoms. A cardiomyopathy is any disease that primarily affects the muscle of the heart. In HCM, the normal alignment of muscle cells is disrupted, a phenomenon known as myocardial disarray. HCM also causes disruptions of the electrical functions of the heart. HCM is believed to be due to a mutation in one of many genes that results in a mutated myosin heavy chain, one of the components of the myocyte (the muscle cell of the heart). Depending on the degree of obstruction of the outflow of blood from the left ventricle of the heart, HCM can be defined as obstructive or non-obstructive. HCM is also known as idiopathic hypertrophic subaortic stenosis (IHSS) and hypertrophic obstructive cardiomyopathy." Dr. Tripp sighed, once he was done with the medical mumbo, jumbo. He was really fearing the next part.

"Now, more importantly, I need to know if there are any male relatives close to Dan, such as a son, nephew, etc."

Keith, who had remained quiet, spoke up "Why would you need to know that?"

Dr. Tripp rubbed the top of his nose, between his eyes "Because, unfortunately, the most important detail of this disease, I left out. HCM, well, it's genetic, and can be passed on to other males in the family".

Deb, in a state of shock, rambled "Well, there is my son Nathan out in the waiting room. Then Keith here, he should probably be tested. And then there's Lucas, Karen's son"

Dr. Tripp raised an eyebrow at this "Karen's son is Dan's son as well?"

Both Keith and Deb nodded, and Deb sighed "Yes, Long story short: Dan and Karen dated before we met. She got pregnant, but Dan had a promising future with basketball and left her to pursue his dreams. Then Dan met me and we had Nathan. But Lucas is biologically Dan's son too, so he needs to be tested as well." Dr. Tripp just shook his head. He had never heard drama like this, in all his years as a doctor. Deb and Keith just sat there for a minute, trying to let all of this sink into their brains. Just then, a thought occurred to Deb:

"Brooke. . ." She brought a hand to her mouth, as tears threatened to fall. Keith's eyes widened, as he was thinking the same thing "Brooke's pregnant, Dr. Tripp" Deb was barely able to get the sentence out, fearing what this would mean.

Dr. Tripp was even more confused "How old did you say these kids were?"

"16" Keith sighed, and spoke up "We know, alright, you don't have to say it. They are too young. What we need to know is, if it can be passed down, and more than likely, either Lucas or Nathan has it. Then so could Brooke's baby, right?"

Dr. Tripp nodded sadly, but tried to reassure them "Yes, there is a 50/50 chance, if the baby is male, that it could have it. Once she has the sonogram to find out the sex, her regular Ob-Gyn can perform an amnio at around 4 to 5 months, to determine if the baby has it" He then took another deep breath "Look, I suggest we start by testing Lucas and Nathan, preferably as soon as you two can talk to them and explain the importance of this. Focus on that, and getting Dan better right now. Once Dan is recovering and starts his rehab, and the boys have been tested, we can talk about Brooke?" Dr. Tripp asked, making sure he had the name right. Deb nodded "Right, Brooke and the baby needing to be tested. Let's just hope that we won't have to do that, because the amnio can be rather invasive. And I'm sure a girl her age wouldn't want to go through that." Deb and Keith nodded sadly.

Deb and Keith thanked Dr. Tripp for his time, and gathered some pamplets and all the information that he was sending home with them, to help tell everyone else. They went back out to the waiting room, and explained Dan's condition, minus the HCM. Everyone decided that he would be fine over night, and they would all visit again the next day. Karen, Lucas, and Brooke all road home together. They went home to rest up for Brooke's doctors' appointment in the morning. Keith was taking Deb home, so they could talk some more about the situation at hand.

"Ok, so Keith, we agree that neither of us is going to say anything until next week, right? We get Lucas to come over and have dinner, once Dan has gone home. And you and I will tell him and Nathan together, without Karen or Brooke. I think the shock would be too much, especially for Brooke right now." Keith nodded, understanding where Deb was coming from, essentially. He just kept praying silently, that they have a girl, and not a boy . . .

* * *

ok guys, so I decided to stop the chapter there. I know you probably hate me right now, because you can see where this is going. I'm sorry!! The next chapter will be Brooke's appointment, and her finding out about Nikki, so drama! Anyway, I have two polls for you, that are very crucial. And please don't let this chapter make you say one, against the other:

1. Gender of Brucas baby:

Boy or Girl??

2. Single or Twins (if twins, it could be two of the same, or one of each)

Thanks for reading!

**Please read and review**


	25. Burning the Candle at Both Ends

The next morning, Brooke woke up to the other side of the bed empty. She rolled over, only to find a red rose with a note attached. There could only be one person who would do something as sweet as this. It read: _Good Morning Beautiful_. She couldn't help but let a smile creep across her face; Lucas could really be romantic when he wanted to be. Just then, the bedroom door opened, to reveal a freshly showered Lucas, in cargo jeans and a The Fray t-shirt. His hair was still wet. He made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Just about then, he felt Brooke wrap her arms around him:

"You better be careful Mr. Scott. A girl could get spoiled really easily with you" Brooke said, in a semi-seductive way.

"Is that so?" Lucas smirked "Well, I must say that there is no one, that I would rather spoil, than you" He placed a loving kiss on her forehead, wrapping his arms tighter around her. If only she would feel this way, after what he was going to tell her tonight.

They were still out of school, and Nathan was having a get together tonight, to celebrate before they all had to go back to school. Anyway, Lucas still hadn't figured out how he was going to tell Brooke about Nikki, but he knew it had to be today. He hated being a coward about it, but this was Brooke we are talking about, and she doesn't forgive or forget things easily. Maybe he could convince Haley to tell her, for him.

"Luke, you ok?" Brooke brought him back to reality "You kind of spaced out there for a sec"

Lucas was nervous, but try to reassure her "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I guess just a little nervous about your appointment this morning. Just want to know that everything is going well with the baby" He spoke gingerly, as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Going to the doctor always makes me a nervous wreck" Brooke said, trying to make him feel better. It scared her to see him so broody, more than usual. She then withdrew his hand, ands stood up:

"I better start getting ready, if we are going to make it on time" Brooke said, placing a kiss on his forehead, and heading off into the bathroom, to take a shower. Once she left the room, Lucas just sighed, and put his head in his hands. He said a silent prayer that today would go better than he was anticipating.

An hour later, they were sitting in the waiting area of Dr. Ryan's office, for Brooke's check-up. Brooke noticed that Lucas was acting kind of strange, not himself. And on top of that, he gave her the rose this morning. She was starting to wonder if he had done something that he shouldn't have. Maybe he saw Peyton? Or they hung out while she had been working? Deciding to try one more time:

"Broody, you sure nothings wrong, right?" Brooke had concerned written all over her face.

"I'm sure Brooke, I was just thinking" Lucas stretches his arms and put one around Brooke "Nathan said that they're having a get together tonight, before we go back to school next week. Now, we don't have to go, if you don't want to, but I was just going to see if you might be up for it'

Brooke doesn't look totally convinced with his change of subject, but answers, "Sure, it could be fun. And if I get really tired, I could always go crash on Nathan's bed, until you're ready to go"

Before Lucas can respond, a nurse comes and calls Brooke's name "Brooke Davis?"

They both stand and follow her to the back. They make a detour to get Brooke's vitals. The nurse takes her blood pressure, and a urine sample. Now, it's the moment of truth. Brooke steps on the scale:

"125" the nurse smiles. Brooke's eyes just bulge. She didn't look or feel like she had gained an ounce.

"125, Broody, I have gained 10 lbs? How can I throw up so much, and still has gained 10 lbs.?" Brooke is on the verge of tears.

Lucas has to stifle a laugh at Brooke's reaction, so instead pulls her into a hug "Brooke, don't worry. I don't care if you gained 50 lbs., I would still think you're beautiful, ok?" The nurse winks at him from behind Brooke, as to say "Right answer".

Brooke just rolls her eyes, still not believing her weight, as they follow the nurse to the exam room. Brooke had to change into a gown, once the nurse left. Lucas stepped into the hallway again, while she changed. But this time, she did come get him, to come sit with her while they waited for Dr. Ryan. Brooke was still too in shock about the 10 lbs., to notice that Lucas had gotten Broody again. Dr. Ryan entering the room brought both of them from their thoughts:

"Brooke, Lucas, how's it going guys?" Dr. Ryan smiled, "A lot better from last time you were in my office, I see" He gave Lucas a firm handshake.

"Yeah, fortunately" Brooke responded, trying not to think about the Peyton incident.

"So Brooke how is the morning sickness, huh?" Dr. Ryan asked, reading over her chart some.

"Well, it was pretty bad there for a while, but this week, it seems to have eased up some. It's only in the morning now" Dr. Ryan nodded, writing some things down.

Lucas thought he should interject as well "Yeah, Dr. Ryan, my mom and I are concerned, because Brooke hasn't been able to keep much food down at all. We are worried that that can't be good for the baby. Is there something we should be doing?" Brooke crossed her arms, waiting for Dr. Ryan to tell Lucas what she already knew. That morning sickness is something you have to just deal with.

"Well Luke, everybody is different. And some women experience more sickness than others. Brooke has gained 10 lbs., despite not being able to eat much, so I'm not as concerned as I would be. You should see a dramatic change over the next month in her eating habits. She should be able to eat a lot more, preferably small meals, several times a day. Also, the cravings will come. So get ready for the ice cream with mustard and pickles" Dr. Ryan laughed while Lucas wrinkled his nose "But don't worry, I'm keeping an eye on it ok?" Lucas just nodded, holding on to Brooke's hand, while she just lay there on the table.

"Any spotting? Menstrual-like cramps? Cravings?" Dr. Ryan inquired.

Brooke bit her lip "Well, I've had these strange cramps over the last few days. They are like menstrual ones, only slightly stronger. No bleeding or weird cravings yet. Should I be worried though?" Brooke asked, panicking that the same thing was going to happen as last time. She felt Lucas squeeze her hand, for support.

"Where are they? Can you show me where they occur?" Dr. Ryan says, standing over Brooke, and motioning for her to lay back. Brooke puts her hand on her lower abdomen, just above her bladder.

"Hmmm. And you said that you have had no spotting though?" Brooke just nodded.

"Alright, let's do an internal exam, and see if we can't find out if there is something more, ok" Dr. Ryan tried to soothe, but could tell that Brooke was worried, along with Lucas as well.

"Do you want Lucas to stay?" He asked, soothingly. Brooke looked up at Lucas, to see if she could tell if he wanted to stay.

"Do you mind?" Brooke asked Lucas, who shook his head, no "Alright, he can, just stay by my head, and hold my hand" Brooke said shakily. Lucas placed a kiss on her forehead to soothe her.

Dr. Ryan slipped on some gloves and motioned for Brooke to put her feet in the stirrups. Lucas kept stroking Brooke's hair the whole time, to calm her nerves, although he was slightly concerned as well. Once Dr. Ryan was done, he peeled off his gloves to throw them away, and brought a hand to his forehead:

"Guys, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but it feels like the tear in the uterus could be expanding slightly" Brookes' eyes filled with tears at this "But not to worry, there have been many cases where women went the whole pregnancy without any major problems. Brooke, if you feel anything really funny, or if there is any bleeding at all, I want you to make an appointment and come see me as soon as you can. If I have to, I can do an in-office procedure, where I can stitch up the tear, until time to deliver, and then can take the stitches out, for the delivery. We don't want to necessarily do that, but it's not life threatening. We just don't want the tear to get too big, or it won't support the baby. But I promise, you will not miscarry, ok?"

Brooke just nodded as more tears came. Lucas, who had just sat there, spoke "Umm, Brooke has been working for my mom, at her Café, waiting tables. Should she stop doing this?" Dr. Ryan rubbed his forehead.

"I think she should be ok for now, I don't think that is what is causing this. I believe it was either the encounter you had at school Brooke, or you said something last time about falling one day at lunch?" Brooke shook her head yes "Well, it could be from any number of things. But just to be safe, we may need to talk about finding you another job, where you're not on your feet as much. Luke, does your mom have some other job she could give Brooke, where she doesn't have to stand as much?"

"I will definitely talk to her about that" Lucas assured Dr. Ryan.

"Hey, don't I get a say?" Brooke finally spoke.

"Brooke, it's for the best, ok? For the baby?" Lucas tried to coax her.

"Listen to him Brooke, he's right" Dr. Ryan assured her.

"I guess I could cut back some, or talk to Karen about finding me something else" Brooke said sadly "I don't want anything to happen."

"And we may have to do the procedure anyway, if you want to keep cheering" Dr. Ryan told them.

"I'll see what I can do about cutting back on that too" Brooke sighed

"Good girl" Dr. Ryan smiled

"Anything else doc?" Lucas asked, making sure they covered all their bases

"Not that I can think of" Dr Ryan was writing something in Brookes' chart "So if you guys are ready to go enjoy the rest of your Christmas holidays, I think we're done. If you'll just make your next appointment at the front, and I'll see you guys in another month, alright"

Both Brooke and Lucas nodded and shook his hand

"Oh, and your next appointment, we will do another ultrasound, to find out the sex of the baby. I will also need you two to write down any family history of disease and that sort of thing that could be passed on to the baby"

Brooke and Lucas just nodded, and gathered their things to leave. They were going to have lunch with Brooke's parents, who got in town last night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan walked into the Café that morning, to eat some breakfast, and visit with Haley at work. He had straightened up the apartment for tonight when he first woke, so he decided to take a break and treat himself for all his hard work. Karen greeted him at the counter, with a smile:

"Hey Nathan, how are you this morning?" Karen said, refilling a coffee cup for another person at the counter "Hales is making a delivery, but she should be back soon " Nathan nodded "Any news on Dan?"

"Umm, he's awake now, and all, but I haven't heard when he's coming home yet" Nathan said, not really liking talking about Dan.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Nate" Karen gave his hand a squeeze.

Nathan sighed "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

Karen raised an eyebrow, but didn't push it, but instead she changed the subject.

"Would you like something to eat?" Karen asked, trying to smile.

"Sure, I'll have . . ." Nathan ordered, and Karen went to place it and take care of a couple of customers who came in.

A few minutes later, Haley came through door, having been on a delivery. She smiled when she saw Nathan at the counter.

"Hey there handsome" Haley said, giving Nathan a hug "What's going on?"

"Well, I was hungry, and thought I would come visit the prettiest waitress in Tree Hill" Nathan said, giving her a peck on the forehead, they were at her work afterall.

"Well, I'm happy to oblige" Haley smiled "have you already placed your order?" She asked Nathan, as she was putting a moneybag behind the counter.

"Uh, yeah, Karen got it. Do you think, once it's ready, you could take a break and we could talk?"

"Sure, just let me go check on your food, and tell Karen, alright?" Haley asked, wondering what was up. Nathan nodded, and Haley went to the back.

A couple minutes later, Haley came back carrying Nathan's order, and a bagel and cream cheese for herself. She motioned to a booth in the corner, and Nathan followed her.

"So, how is Dan, is he going home soon?" Haley asked, placing the food on the table. She noticed that Nathan's face fell at the mention of Dan, but she had to ask.

"Yeah, I think the bastard might live. He should be going home in a couple days" Haley just nodded, knowing that Dan was a sore subject. Nathan sighed "Which brings me to my next point"

"Ok?" Haley raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm divorced from my parents" Nathan said, mater of factly, causing Haley to spit out her juice.

"Excuse me?" Haley asked, not sure what she was hearing.

"Yeah, my emancipation papers came through the courts, which means I'm free" Nathan said with a smile, passing the envelope to Haley, so she could read "Which means now, we can get married, without that asshole trying to stop us"

"Nathan, are you sure?" Haley asked. It wasn't that she didn't understand where Nathan was coming from. She just wanted to make sure he knew what he was doing, and not going to regret it later.

"I'm sure Hales, more than sure actually" Nathan spoke, and Haley could tell there was no changing his mind.

"Ok then," Haley sighed, "So I guess this means, we are going to have to ask my parents for their help with the marriage license?" Nathan just nodded, hoping that would be ok.

"Alright, but you're coming with me to ask them, got it?" Haley smiled, letting Nathan know that it was cool.

"Of course" Nathan took her hand and squeezed it "I can't wait" He smiled at her.

"I know, I can't believe that this time next week, I will be Mrs. Nathan Lee Scott" Haley said, as Nathan scooted around to her side of the booth, to wrap his arms around her.

"Me either" Nathan kissed the top of her head "You do know I love you Hales, right? And that I'm not just doing this for sex?" He needed to make sure she didn't think this was all just to get in her pants.

Haley just smiled up at him "I know Nathan, I know" and they shared a quick kiss, before Haley had to get back to work, and Nathan left to go get food and drinks for tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Lucas pulled up to the Davis mansion around 11. Lucas hasn't said much since they left the doctor's office. Brooke could tell that he was brooding again. She wasn't sure what about, but wished he would talk to her, say anything. She didn't know how much more of this silence she could take. Brooke fidgets with the hem of her sweater, and tries again:

"Broody?"

"Yes babe?" Lucas says, distractedly.

"Are you ok?" Brooke asks meekly

"Uh huh, just thinking about what Dr. Ryan said. I figured we could talk to Mom tomorrow about switching you to a different job. I don't know what, but I think it's best for the baby" Lucas chokes up when he says baby. He just hopes that Brooke doesn't do anything drastic when she finds out about Nikki later today.

Brooke sighs 'Yeah, I guess you're right " She strokes her belly with one hand, starring out the window, as the pull into the drive.

"Yep, it's for the best Brooke. Another couple of months, you probably won't be working much at all, because you will be like 5 months pregnant, and getting bigger, hopefully" Lucas turns off the ignition and they get out of the car. As they are walking to the door, Brooke turns and asks:

"Will you really still think I'm beautiful, even when I'm so big, I can't see my toes anymore?"

Lucas smiles down at Brooke, wishing she could see what she means to him "Of course I will Brooke, and if you're a good girl, I might even massage those toes you can't see"

Brooke smiles "You promise?"

"You bet" Lucas places a kiss on her forehead, as they reach the front door, and go in.

Fifteen minutes later, after a few awkward hellos, they are seated in the living room, with Brooke's parents. James Davis greeted both of them with smiles, and hugged Brooke profusely, but Lydia just came down from her bedroom and offered a shy "Hello". She didn't hug Brooke, or really even acknowledge her. Mr. Davis felt the need to start up the conversation:

'So Brooke, how have things been, how's the baby?"

Brooke smiled "Things are good. I'm keeping up with all my classes, making mostly B's and C's, but doing ok. Karen has been really good to me. She's making sure I eat well, and take care of myself. And of course, Lucas has been watching me like a hawk. He doesn't like to let me out of his sight sometimes. And the baby is doing well. I've had some trouble with morning sickness. But slowly, it's calmed down a bit. We go back next month to find out the sex of the baby, so I'm pretty excited."

"So you guys are going to find out?" Mr. Davis asked, wondering.

Brooke looked at Lucas, for confirmation, even though they haven't really talked "Yes, I think so. It would be nice to plan out some sort of nursery and all. So if we know what we are having, we can decorate, depending on it being a boy or girl" Lucas squeezed her hand, letting her know it was ok.

"Why don't we eat, I'm sure the baby's hungry, and then we can open some presents, shall we?" Mr. Davis smiled, and they all made their way to the dinning room. Lucas had to admit; this was about as intimidating as going to Dan's, but at least Brooke's dad was cool.

A few minutes into the meal, everyone was eating and trying to make polite conversation, except for Brooke, who was pushing her food around, and trying to breath through her nose. Could no one understand that pregnant women can't eat pâté and caviar, or smoked oysters; Brooke could barely tolerate them when she wasn't pregnant. Lucas and Mr. Davis were talking about sports, and Lucas' job with Keith at the garage, until Mr. Davis noticed Brooke not really eating:

"Pumpkin, is something wrong with your food" Mr. Davis inquired, and Lucas turned to see that she had hardly taken a bite of anything.

"It's fine Daddy, I'm not that hungry anyway" Brooke tried to smile. The truth was, she was hungry, but not for this. And the longer it sat in front of her, the more her appetite went away.

"What's the matter Brooke, it's not good enough?" Mrs. Davis spat, and Brooke rolled her eyes

James just sighed and glared at her "Lydia, are you ever going to stop?" He was worried about Brooke right now. He didn't know that much about being pregnant, but he had never seen her this fragile.

"In case you haven't noticed mother, I can't eat rich foods right now. I'm pregnant, and bland foods are the easiest on my stomach, ok? So I guess, for you're sake, I won't eat any of it. I wouldn't want to throw up on your expensive mahogany table, now would I?" Brooke just glared at her mother the whole time.

"Baby, you've got to eat something, remember what Dr. Ryan said," Lucas pleaded, even though he felt awkward at the moment. Even Mr. Davis looked concerned at the moment.

Brooke nodded, knowing that he was right. Mr. Davis told Brooke to ask for anything that sounded good to her, and the kitchen staff would fix it. She asked the butler to bring her some plain rice and plain grilled chicken, which he was happy to get. Once Brooke was brought her food, and everyone else ate, Mr. Davis tapped his wine glass, to make a speech:

"Alright guys, despite what others in this room make think" Mr. Davis glared at Mrs. Davis as he said this "I want to give you guys your Christmas gift. I had to pull some strings, but I hope you will like it very much"

Mr. Davis cleared his throat, passing a large vanilla envelope to Brooke and Lucas. They exchanged anxious glances, but then decided to open it. It was Lucas reading over Brooke's shoulder this time. Their eyes widened as they read through the papers in the envelope. They turned to each other and then back to M. Davis, in shock:

"Our very own house??" They said at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that night, everyone was making their way over to Nathan's apartment. Apparently a lot of people heard about the party, because the apartment was getting crowded fast. Just then, Tim came through the door with two kegs. Nathan made his way over to where he was sitting them down in the corner.

"Man, Tim, how did you pull this off? Huh?" Nathan was shocked, but maybe this party would turn out to be cool after all.

"My bro hooked us up, since he's legal man" Tim said, proud of himself.

Haley, who saw Tim come in with the kegs, started to get nervous. The last thing they needed was the police showing up, with some underage drinking. At least cans and bottles could be hidden and thrown away, but a keg was a little too obvious. She made her way over to Nathan, with a nervous smile:

"Babe, I'm not so sure that this is a good idea, Nate?" Haley looked at Nathan, pleading with him.

Nathan just smiled and placed a kiss on Haley's forehead "Hales, don't worry. We'll be careful." Just then, Brooke and Lucas walked over, Lucas' arm around Brooke.

"Hey guys, what's going on over here?" Lucas said, bumping fists with Nathan.

"Trying to talk some sense into your brother, about the fact we don't need a keg" Haley said, getting more anxious by the minute.

"Hales don't worry, I got his back, alright, if there should be any problems" Lucas wrapped Haley in a hug, to reassure her. Haley just nodded, giving up on the Scott brothers.

"So Nate, cool party, but umm, is there anything to drink besides alcohol" Brooke said, pointing to her stomach. She didn't realize what she was doing, but luckily, she had her back to the crowd, so not many people could have noticed. Brooke was still intent on hiding it as long as she could.

"Come Brooke, we'll go see what we can find" Hales said, grabbing Brooke and leading her into the kitchen. They found some orange juice that hadn't been mixed with anything yet. Once they poured Brooke some, and Haley found something to drink, they made their way back to the crowd.

"Brooke Davis, I haven't seen you at a party, in like, forever" Bevin screamed, as she and Skillz entered the apartment. Bevin went and pulled Brooke into a big hug, causing Brooke to gasp for air.

"It's good to see you too Bev, it's been awhile" Brooke said, with a smile, and going to stand by Lucas.

Bevin raised an eyebrow at what was in Brooke's cup "Brooke Davis, is that orange juice in your cup? Hello, would someone please get this woman a real drink?" Brooke looked at Lucas who looked nervous, and so Brooke knew she had to do something.

"Ben, I can't drink right now, ok?" Brooke said shakily, hoping Bevin would drop it. No such luck.

"Brooke, since when do you not drink. You are like the Drinking Queen of Tree Hill"

Brooke sighed, and looked for help from Lucas again. He nodded, saying that she better tell Bevin, because she cannot drink at all, for the baby "Bev, I can't drink because I'm pregnant, ok?" Bevin almost looked clueless, and like she didn't comprehend, but then she got this huge grin and started jumping up and down

"Brooke, are you serious?" Bevin smiled "Oh my god, I can't believe that Brooke Davis is knocked up. I have to tell . . ." She was cut off by Brooke

"No Bev, I'm not ready for people to know. I just told you because . ."But it was too late, Bevin had already made her way over to Theresa, and couple other girls on the squad. Brooke just sighed, and put her head in her hands.

"God, I"m so sorry Brooke" Skillz said, hugging her before going to try and stop Bevin from blabbing.

"Don't worry pretty girl, you will still be fine, ok?" Lucas said, hoping she wouldn't stress too much. He had enough on his mind as well. He was still thinking of how to tell Brooke. Lucas was starting to think that he might just have to plead with Haley for a few more days.

"Yeah, Brooke, we got your back, even if people at school start to find out, ok?" Nathan smiled at Brooke, and she nodded.. Lucas put his fist out, and he and Nathan bumped them, to say thanks.

"I'm just surprised that fake Goldilocks hadn't outed me before anyway" Brooke said bitterly, rolling her eyes.

Just then, the door to the apartment opened to reveal Peyton and Jake, holding hands. Holding their heads high, they made their way over to where the gang was.

"Hey guys, cool party" Jake said, bumping fists with Nathan "Thanks for the invite Nate"

"Hey everyone" Peyton said awkwardly.

"Hey Peyton, beat up on anybody lately, huh?" Brooke spat, trying not to get too upset, before going off to find the bathroom.

Everyone just sighed, watching Brooke walk off.

Lucas spoke "You invited them Nate? What were you thinking? Huh?"

Nathan just sighed "I invited Jake, man. I can't help who he chose to bring here with him" Lucas rolled his eyes

"Come on. You should have known that he would probably bring Peyton. But I guess now, I see where you're allegiance is. Huh, bro?" Lucas spat, emphasizing the word 'bro'

Jake spoke up "I don't really think you're one to be talking about allegiance, now are you Lucas" He glared at Lucas the whole time he said it.

Lucas sighed "Whatever you say man" And with that, Jake and Peyton excused themselves to get something to drink.

"What was that about, huh?" Brooke said, coming back from the bathroom and hearing what Jake said. She just had to pee, and came back to see what drama she had missed.

Lucas exchanged worried glances with Haley, who raised an eyebrow, and wondering how much longer Lucas was going to hold out. He just sighed and put his arm around Brooke "Nothing, just nothing" And just like that, he chickened out again.

The party kept going in full swing. Brooke kept noticing the glares that Lucas and Jake were sending each other. She tried to ask Haley about, but she just shrugged it off, and said that it probably had to do with the basketball team somehow. Brooke was dealing with her own stares from people, since her little confession to Bevin, which backfired big time. On Monday morning was going to be fun. She had tried to stay with her friends for most of the night, chatting with Haley about a new routine for the squad.

A few minutes later, Brooke came out of the bathroom again, to find Lucas and Jake at it again:

"Get out of my way Lucas, now" Jake sneered, getting more upset by the minute.

"Not til you talk to me man, and quit this 3rd degree crap. Come one, we have been friends all year man. Don't let one stupid mistake ruin that" Lucas said, pleading. He had tried to talk to Jake, once he knew Brooke was out of the room for a minute, but it wasn't going very well.

"A stupid mistake? You slept with Nikki man. Nikki who abandoned me and our child. Nikki who left my innocent daughter in the backseat of her car, so she could go in a bar, and get drunk. Nikki who hasn't spent one hour with Jenny since she was born, truly caring and loving for her. Nikki, who somehow, thinks now she can take Jenny away from me. Well, it ain't gonna happen man. And I'm sorry man, but what you did, it was just wrong. It just was." Jake said, getting all worked up. But then his eyes fell upon the petite brunette in the doorway now, who had just heard what he said. Lucas followed Jake's gaze, and almost peed in his pants when he saw Brooke was back from the bathroom. Jake felt really bad at the moment. In all his anger toward Lucas, he didn't think about Brooke. They all noticed that Brooke hadn't moved. She was too in shock to move from her spot, but spoke quietly:

"Lucas, what is he talking about?" Her voice was barely audible.

Lucas made his way over to Brooke, and placed his hands on her shoulders "Brooke, I know we said no secrets, so here it goes. Remember the girl I told you I met at the Blue Post right after we broke up?" Brooke just nodded, tears in her eyes "Well, I didn't tell you the whole story, until now I guess. The girl and I, we did more than drink and shoot pool. We slept together. And I didn't know at the time, but later found out that girl was Nikki" He sighed, as he got it all out. Brooke just stood there for a minute, not sure how to react. Lucas looked into her eyes, and all he could see was hurt, and betrayal, and loneliness.

"So you lied to me?" Brooke said, with sadness in her voice

"Yes, at the time. But I did what I thought was best, for you, and umm for the baby" Lucas said, getting choked up himself.

"What baby?" Brooke spat, hoping to piss him off now, like he has her.

"Brooke, you don't mean that" Lucas pleaded, hoping she wouldn't do anything drastic.

Brooke shook her head, as more tears came. She didn't know what else to say, and knew they were causing a scene. She turned and headed for Nathan's bedroom, hoping to hide until everyone left. As she began to walk, she felt a hand grab her wrist, to stop her:

"Don't" She turned to see it was Lucas "Don't you dare touch me"

And with that, Brooke yanked her arm from Lucas' grasp, and ran into Nathan's room, leaving a room full of very shocked teenagers. . . .

* * *

ok, so I know you must hate me right now. But I gotta add some drama every now and then. But I promise this is not the end for Brucas. I know the thing with Nikki shouldn't be such a big deal, but hope to resolve it soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter despite the drama. I worked hard on it.

also, I want to let everyone know that I will be on vacation from tomorrow though the weekend. So it will probably be Monday before I get another chapter written. I'm sorry, but it's tradition for my family to be at the beach for the 4th! I promise I will be back soon though!

Happy 4th of July everybody!

* * *

**Please, read and review, it makes me smile!!!**


	26. Show Me the Way

Ok, so I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. From the reviews I got, I would say that y'all did. I had fun at the beach, but glad to be home now. Also, before the next chapter, I wanted to clear up a couple of things:

-Deb and Keith never slept together like in the show. They are friends though.

-Deb isn't a pill-popper, at least not yet. (Let me know what you think about that)

-Lucas and Keith didn't talk about moving to Charleston.

Anyways, knowing that, on with the story. I hope to clear up a couple more things in this chapter, like Brookes' dad's job. Hope you like it!!

* * *

Brooke threw herself down on the bed, and the tears began to flow. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, and just sobbed into the pillow. She didn't understand how Lucas could have done this again, betrayed her trust like this. It just hurt her to know that Lucas had been with anyone other than herself. Sure, she has had the occasional one night stand, but Lucas was special to her. He was supposed to be different from all the other guys, who had just used her in the past. And the worst part was that he wasn't even going to tell her. And he had the nerve to make her feel bad for her secrets.

Outside the room, Lucas just covers his face with his hands. How did things get this messed up? He couldn't bare the thought of losing Brooke or the baby. And now, he didn't know what would happen with the baby, or if Brooke would keep it now. He just silently prayed, as tears began to pour, that she wouldn't do anything drastic.

Jake, who now realized his mistake, spoke "God, Lucas, I'm so sorry. God, if I had known she would be coming back so soon, I just . . ." He now saw the repercussions of his anger. Peyton was standing next to him, in complete shock, not able to say anything.

Lucas just looked up from his hands, his eyes shooting daggers at Jake. But then his anger turned to sadness, as he began to sob. Haley just walked over and put her arms around Lucas, trying to calm him down. Nathan decided that he better take control of the situation:

"Alright guys, show's over," Nathan said, sighing, "Everybody out, ok?" He spoke intently, making sure they knew he meant business. Slowly but surely, people started getting their stuff and leaving. Once it was down to the five of them, plus Skillz, Bevin and Tim, the three of them made their way over to the group. Tim spoke first:

"Man, Nate, I'll come get the kegs tomorrow, ok?" Tim asked. Even he could sense something was wrong. Nathan just patted his back and nodded, telling him it was ok. And with that, Tim left, not wanting to be in the middle of all this.

Skillz and Bevin didn't know what to say. Skillz just shook his head at Lucas, not sure what to say, but he spoke before they left;

"Luke, man, keep your chin up, ok dawg?" Skillz tried to cheer him up. Lucas just looked up at Skillz and nodded, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He didn't care if he seemed like a baby right now, this was some major crap. Skillz and Bevin said quiet good-byes to everyone else and left, to go home. Next it was Jake and Peyton's turn:

"Guys, I think you better leave" Haley spoke softly "The four of us" She pointed to herself, Nathan, Lucas, and Nathan's bedroom door "have a lot to discuss. And I think it would be best if you weren't here" Haley didn't know who to be mad at; Jake, for outing Lucas, or Lucas for not telling Brooke himself. One thing was for sure, she knew that Brooke wouldn't want Peyton here right now, so it was best to get her out of there. Nathan, for once, agreed with Haley, and nodded, telling them that he agreed. Nodding slowly, Jake and Peyton got their jackets and things, and left, both too shell-shocked to say anything much.

Once the apartment was clear, except for Lucas, Nathan, and Haley, Lucas made his way over to the bedroom door. Nathan and Haley stood across the room, watching from afar as to what was going to happen. Shaking his head, Lucas knocked on the bedroom door, and waited for a response:

"Brooke?" Lucas tried. Nothing was heard on the other side of the door.

"Brooke, please, we need to talk" Lucas choked "Please, I know you're mad. And you have every right" Just then, he heard footsteps on the other side, and couldn't help but let a small smile creep on his face. Nathan and Haley watched, hoping they could talk this out. Then the door unlocked and opened.

"Damn right I'm mad" Brooke opened the door, and threw the ring Lucas gave her a few days ago at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying. But before he could respond, she slammed the door in his face.

"Brooke, come on, please talk to me" Lucas pleaded, not wanting to give up yet.

"No" He could here Brooke say from the bedroom.

"Please, I promise it meant nothing. I was just honestly drunk and confused" It really wasn't an excuse, but it was the truth. His next statement was sure to get a rise "And come on, it's not like you've never done anything you regretted later" He had to bring out the big guns to get her to open the door. Once again, he heard footsteps, but this time, instead of tears, Brooke just looked plain pissed off:

"Don't you dare, don't you dare Lucas Scott. My past is none of your business, and how dare you try and use it against me. No, I'm not perfect, but at least I own up to my mistakes. You're weren't even going to tell me, were you?" Lucas hung his head "That's what I thought. So, don't you even try to guilt trip me into forgiving you right now. Because guess what, it's not going to work. God, it's not even that you slept with someone else. It's that you couldn't even tell me. And I don't know if I can have a baby with someone that I can't trust to tell me things" Brooke was sobbing by now. Lucas was just stunned by her words. He didn't have a suitable response to that. After a few moments of tension, Brooke spoke again:

"I've gotta go home," Brooke said shakily, trying to find her keys from her purse.

"Brooke, wait, we didn't mean to upset you like this" Haley stepped in "Let me or Nathan drive you home, ok? It's the least we could do" She couldn't forgive herself if something happened to Brooke or the baby, because they didn't watch out for her.

Brooke cocked an eyebrow "Wait, you mean that you two knew about this? And you didn't tell me?" Both Nathan and Haley nodded guiltily, fearing the wrath of Brooke.

Brooke tried to blink back tears; "Unbelievable" they were now streaming down her face "And to think you guys really cared" This stung the most, to hear Brooke say that. She just turned and began running out of Nathan's apartment. They all called after her and tried to get her to stop, but it was no use, she was gone. All three of them just stood there, wondering what was going to happen with Brooke . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, which was Saturday, Lucas tried calling Brooke's cell a thousand times probably, just like he had the night before after she ran out. He even got the courage to call the Davis house. James Davis answered, but told Lucas that Brooke was sleeping, and didn't want to be disturbed. Lucas figured that Brooke must have gone home and told her dad what happened. He sighed a small sigh of relief that at least she was there; at least she wasn't lying in a gutter somewhere. Lucas was determined to fight though. He wasn't going to give up on Brooke and his baby that easily. If she didn't answer her phone by tonight, he was going over to her house and sit outside, until Brooke would talk to him.

Brooke slept in the next day, not getting out of bed til noon. She really hadn't slept, just cried herself to sleep, waking up every so often, and crying some more. It just really hurt to know that the people she has come to know and trust, and count on, had kept something from her. Rolling out of bed, she shuffles to the bathroom, and took a glance in the mirror. Her eyes were all puffy and bloodshot, and her hair was a mess. Turning on the water, Brooke decided that a hot shower might make her feel better. The steamy water did seem to relax her a little and make her feel less tense. After about a 20-minute shower, Brooke made her way bad to her bedroom, to pick some clothes out. Luckily, she had brought a bag of clothes back from Karen's. Unzipping it, her eyes fell upon a special gray hoodie, that she had managed to sneak in there, and Brooke ran her fingers over it. As tears came to her eyes again, she angrily shoved it back inside the bag, and pull out a baby blue sweatsuit.

Today was not going to be easy, and Brooke had some thinking to do about her future and her baby's future. As she slid on a white tank top, she ran her hand over her belly. There was a small bump that wasn't there a week ago. Brooke couldn't help but smile at the thought of what was growing inside of her. But it pained her to know that that baby's father was not someone she could trust right now. Wiping her eyes, she decided to go downstairs and see what was going on in the Davis household.

Brooke was met with her father having lunch at the table in the kitchen. There was no sign of her mother, which was a good thing;

"Hey Daddy" Brooke smiled sadly, pouring herself some juice.

"Hey pumpkin, care to join me, and tell me what's got you so upset?" James Davis offered a sympathetic smile. All he knew was that Brooke came in crying last night and went and locked herself in her room.

Brooke finished pouring her juice and made her way over to the table, and slumped down in a chair. Taking a sip of the juice, she sighed:

'It's complicated Daddy. But the short version is that Lucas lied to me about something" Brooke spat. She tried to blink back tears for the hundredth time this morning.

"Well, sweetheart" Mr. Davis tried to think of the right thing to say "Is it possible that he lied for a reason, maybe to keep from hurting someone, from hurting you?" He asked gently.

Brooke shook her head "It's just that I don't understand why people lie in the first place. I mean, all lies do is destroy people and relationships. And most of the time it's not just one lie either. You have to keep on and on, with little white lies, and pretty soon, it's turned into one big lie, and it hurts people" She wiped her eyes when she was done, but still had a few tears making their way down her cheeks.

Mr. Davis sighed "Brooke, pumpkin, there is something that I have learned in my old age. Sometimes, in life, we tell little white lies, or try to alter the truth a little bit, to keep from hurting the ones we love. It doesn't make it necessarily right, but we do it because we love them, and we'd rather not tell them, or tell them what they want to hear, than to break their hearts. Because we hate to hurt those that we love the most, even though we can sometimes. Haven't you ever told somebody something, and maybe it wasn't the whole truth, but you said what you did to make them feel better?" He asked Brooke softly, not wanting to upset her.

Brooke thought for a second "Yeah, like when Bevin would ask me if her cheerleading skirt made her look fat, and I would say no, but it really did. I guess I lied so that she wouldn't feel bad about herself. Or, umm, sometimes, when you and Mom would call, and ask how I was. Sometimes I would say everything was fine, even if it wasn't. Sometimes Peyton and I might have had an argument, or I made a bad grade on a test. But I told you what I thought would make you feel good, so you wouldn't worry." She was softly crying by now.

Mr. Davis frowned a little at the last part, wishing that his daughter had let him in "Well, see, there you go. You did that because you love us and didn't want us to be worried" He sighed thinking about what he was afraid to tell Brooke about his job now. But he knew that keeping it from her wasn't going to do much good right now. "Brooke, I have to tell you something that I don't want to, but I know that it would be better I guess than keeping it a secret." Brooke looked up from the table to see a very serious look on her father's face. Bracing herself for the worst, she spoke:

"What is it Daddy"

Mr. Davis sighed, "Well, the other day, when I gave you and Lucas your Christmas gift, I'm sure you were wondering where the money came from right?" Brooke nodded "You see, I've been offered a job in San Francisco. It's a lot of money. And right now, our family needs money, to continue to live even a little bit of the lifestyle you and your mother are used to. And also, I am thinking of my grandchild. So, I am thinking about taking it. I get a big sign-on bonus, which is where the money for your house will come from."

Brooke shook her head "But Daddy, I'll never get to see you, and neither will your grandchild, if you live all the way in California." She needed her family right now, even her parents, who were never there before.

Mr. Davis nodded "But Brooke, we have to look at the big picture here. I am only trying to support you and my grandchild. I can't do that here. I hate to live that far away too. And even though your mother won't admit right now, she is going too also." Brooke rolled her eyes "So I have to consider this. And you and Lucas, and the baby, can come visit anytime. We will still come back for visits, while you are still pregnant. I know that you won't be able to travel like that until after you have the baby. But then after it's born, you guys can come out there." Brooke just nodded sadly, knowing there wasn't much she could do.

Brooke wouldn't admit it, but it hurts to know that her parents are never around. And now, they will be all the way in California. But she knew it was for the best. This way, her family would have enough money to survive, and she would have something to fall back on, if for some reason things didn't work out with Lucas. Quietly, she excused herself, and went up to her room.

Once Brooke got there, she pulled out her cell phone. Skimming through her phone book, Brooke tried to think of someone to call. Knowing that she needed someone, she thought of the person she had begun to trust lately. Even though this person had so-called betrayed her, it wasn't really her fault. The person she needed to be mad at was Lucas, and maybe Nikki. Dialing a familiar number, it rang twice and then:

"Karen's Café, this is Haley" Her voice sounded polite, but didn't have its usual zing.

"Hales, it's me, can we talk?" Brooke tried to sound upbeat. She didn't know it, but Haley was smiling on the other end, hoping this meant that she was starting to forgive . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karen watched as Haley hung up the phone at the Café. She couldn't tell who Haley had been talking to, but could tell she was trying to console whoever it was. Seeing Haley turn toward her with a pained expression, Karen wondered what was going on. What came next, worried her even more:

"Karen, that was Brooke. I don't think she's going to make it into work today. She says she's feeling sort of under the weather." Haley sighed heavily, obviously worried.

Karen got a worried look on her face "Is she ok, is the baby ok?" She was panicked.

Haley nodded sadly "Yeah, she's just got some things going on right now, and I think she just needs a couple of days off. Plus, with her parents in town." Karen nodded, still concerned.

Brooke had told Haley that she was sorry for blowing up at her and Nathan. It wasn't their fault; it was Lucas' place to tell her in the first place. Brooke also told Haley about her parents moving to California, and the whole money situation. She asked Haley to come by later on that night, so they could talk some more and hang out. Haley was going to drop by after her shift.

Just then, the bell above the door dinged, bringing Haley from her thoughts, and in walked a disheveled Lucas. He looked like he hadn't slept all night, and had dark circles under his eyes. He shuffled over to the counter, and plopped down in front of Karen and Haley.

"Hey Luke, have you talked to Brooke this morning, Hales said she wasn't feeling good" Karen asked, with concern in her voice. "And why do you look like you haven't slept in a week?" She didn't know about last night though.

Lucas' eyes widened "Is she okay Hales?" And no, I haven't talked to her. She stayed at her house last night" He said sadly, sighing heavily.

Haley got a scowl on her face "Yeah, I think she'll be fine with some rest, no thanks to you" She retorted. Lucas was her best friend, and she hated this was going on, but he did sort of bring this on himself.

"What is going on guys?" Karen asked, confused.

Lucas' eyes started tearing up, and soon started to pour "Brooke isn't talking to me right now Mom" Karen brought a hand to her mouth.

"Whatever you did Lucas, you better fix it. She is carrying your child. And she doesn't need this stress right now, it's not good for her" Karen spoke sternly.

"I know Mom. And I have tried, but she won't pick her phone or answer me. I tried to get her to talk to me last night, and she wouldn't. All she keeps talking about is how she doesn't want to have a baby with someone she can't trust." Lucas put his head in his hands, and shook his head.

Karen panicked again, but spoke "Lucas Eugene Scott, you go find her right now, and fight for her. I will not have something happen to her or that baby. So you better let her know you aren't going anywhere, and fight for Brooke, right now, understood?' She pointed at the door, with a sharp face. It didn't matter what Lucas had done, anything to upset Brooke was not good. Karen loved her son, but sometimes, he could be an idiot. She was just trying to save him from himself.

Lucas sighed heavily, "Alright ma, I'll try again, ok? And Hales, if you talk to Brooke, will you let her know that I love her and I'm sorry" Haley still had a cross look on her face, fed up with this situation. But it softened as she could hear the desperation in Lucas' voice. Slowly she nodded, and sent a sympathetic smile his way. Lucas made his way out of the Café, with a heavy sigh.

"Hales, I can't have something happen to one of them, I just can't. I look at you and Brooke, as daughters, and if something happens . . "Karen was on the verge of tears.

"I know Karen, and I promise, Brooke won't do anything drastic, ok? We just have to try and get them to talk this out, like adults" Haley said, pulling Karen into a hug, and sighing.

Haley pulled up to the Davis mansion around 7:30 that night, amazed at the size. Timidly, she got out of her car, and retrieved a couple bags from the backseat, before making her way to the door. She knocked, and a couple minutes later, Brooke, in a t-shirt and pj pants, greeted her. Her eyes were red, like she had been crying, and Haley was thankful she remembered the ice cream:

"Hey tutor girl" Brooke said, trying to force a smile.

"Hey Brooke, it's going to be ok" Haley gave Brooke a hug; since she seemed like she could use one. Once they ended the hug, Brooke motioned for Haley to come inside. As they passed through the foyer, they heard a voice:

"Hey sweetheart, who is this?" Mr. Davis smiled at Haley.

'Hi, I'm Haley, a friend of Brooke's' Haley said, kind of shyly.

Mr. Davis nodded 'Well, it's nice to meet you Haley, make yourself at home"

Brooke interjected "Daddy, we're gonna have a small sleepover, watch movies, talk about hot actors we want to marry, the normal teenage stuff, is that ok?"

Mr. Davis, seeing that Brooke could use some cheering up, smiled "Of course honey, just don't stay up too late. I don't think my grandchild would like that too much." He tried to joke. Both the girls told Mr. Davis goodnight and made their way up to Brooke's room.

Haley wanted to ask where Brooke's mom was, but decided against it right now. As she stepped into Brooke's room, she was amazed. Her bed had a beautiful red bedspread, with black accents. The windows had matching drapes and other black and red accent pillows and picture frames. It was very sophisticated, but also very Brooke-ish. They got comfortable and decided to watch Bring It On, one Brooke's favorites. As they were chowing down on some Mint Chocolate chip ice cream, and chips, Haley decided to try and talk to Brooke:

"So Brooke, have you talked to Lucas at all today?"

Brooke sighed, suddenly losing her appetite "No, he's tried my phone a bunch of times. I'm surprised he hasn't shown up on my doorstep, begging, but he hasn't" She said, sadly

Haley tried again "Well, for what it's worth, he seems really sorry Brooke. He came in the Café today, and he looked like hell, like he hadn't slept at all. I'm sure he's just trying to think of what to say" Brooke tried to act like it didn't affect her to hear that, but deep down, she was beginning to think that maybe he was sorry. But trust was a funny thing, and it was going to take more than a simple apology for Lucas to be trusted again.

"I bet he wasn't sorry when he was with Nikki that night" Brooke said, sounding hurt. She received a roll of the eyes from Haley. "Look, can we just not talk about it anymore tonight. I've been thinking about it all day before you got here, and I'm just tired now, please?" Brooke seemed not to want to talk about it.

Giving up, Haley sighed "Alright, we can talk about something else" She then noticed Brooke trying to hide a yawn "How about we get some rest, we talk some more tomorrow, ok?" Brooke just nodded, having already settled under the covers. On top of everything else, pregnancy was wearing her out. She yawned one time really big:

"Night Brooke"

"Night tutorgirl" Brooke said, hoping she could get a peaceful night's rest, but knew she probably wouldn't.

Unable to admit it, she did miss Lucas some. But she couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't tried to talk to her in person today, even though she had told her dad to tell him she was busy. Residing in the fact that he must not care like she was hoping, a few silent tears made their way down Brooke's cheeks. Just as the two girls were about to fall asleep, the doorbell rang, waking both of them up . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Luke, you need to try and talk to her man" Keith said, as he wiped his hand with an oil rag.

After leaving the Café, Lucas had gone to Keith's garage to think. He also wanted to ask another guys opinion, and Nathan was busy with Dan stuff. Not that Lucas minded Keith, since he had been more like a dad to Lucas, and he had always been able to go to him with his problems. He had told Keith what had happened, with Nikki and about what happened the night before. After a strong lecture on safer sex, Keith told Lucas that he just had to fight to get Brooke to talk to him. He had to show her that he wasn't going anywhere, not from her, or from their baby. Keith was a little surprise at what Lucas had done, it didn't sound like the Lucas that Keith knew. But he also knew that Lucas had been dealing with a lot at the time, and that no one is perfect, we all make mistakes. He told Lucas that as long as he had learned something, and wasn't intent on doing it again, that's all that mattered.

"But Keith, I've tried calling her like a thousand times today. And I know if I go to her house, she's just going to refuse to come to the door. So what am I going to do? Go to her house and bang on the door, and wait outside, and refuse to leave until she let's me in and talks to me? I told her I was sorry. I've said it over and over again. Last night, and a dozen times in messages on her phone today. I'm drawing a blank as to what else I could do" Lucas shakes his head, as he closes the hood of the truck. They had been working on changing the oil, while talking.

Keith lets out a chuckle at his nephew. Teenage boys could be so clueless when it comes to girls "Maybe that's the point Lucas" Lucas raises an eyebrow "You've told her as many times as you can. Maybe you have to show her you're sorry " Keith advises, as Lucas shakes his head "Look Luke, I know I'm your uncle and all. But I'm going to let you in a secret that I learned a long time ago about women. Women need reassurance man. They can be the most beautiful, charming and intelligent creatures, but they can also be the most insecure things God created. They want to know that they are the most important thing in your life. I can tell you from personal experience that your mom can even be insecure. Unfortunately, most guys can be clueless as to how to show them this, and also feel stupid in the process. Brooke needs you to SHOW her that you aren't going anywhere. And you have to SHOW her that she is the most important thing to you. If that's really how you feel. Which, by that look in your eye, I can tell that you care about her a lot. But honestly, sometimes words can be pointless man, unless the actions are there to back them up." Keith patted Lucas on the back, as he finished, hoping he got through to him.

Lucas sighed, "I don't know. Ever since I've known Brooke, she seemed like Miss outgoing, and Miss confidence. I never saw her as the real insecure type."

Keith shook his head "Sometimes, those are the people who need the most reassurance. Their overconfidence is really a cry for attention." Lucas nodded, taking in what Keith said.

"So, where do I go from here?" Lucas said, putting his head in his hands.

"Be relentless man" Keith smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas had been driving around, thinking about what Keith had said. He just wished they could go back to a few days ago, on Christmas. He and Brooke were happy, and he felt like Brooke was beginning to feel something again. But then he had to go and ruin it with the whole Nikki scenario. Sitting outside of Brooke's house, he saw Haley's car. He figured that Brooke must have forgiven her, and called her over for some girl talk. He wanted to go knock on the door, but the lights were out in Brooke's room. What if she was sleeping? He knows she needs her rest with the baby and all. But he had to start somewhere, even if it was 10 o'clock at night. Praying that Mr. Davis wouldn't clobber him for coming over this late, Lucas made his way to the door, and rung the bell:

"Lucas?" Mr. Davis answered the door in his pajamas, holding a paper. Lucas took a deep breath. He was wondering if Brooke had told him about what happened, and he was getting ready to smack Lucas. Seeing the man's confused face though, he figured that he must not know about the whole Nikki thing.

"I'm sorry Mr. Davis, but I have to see Brooke, I have to fight for her" Lucas said in desperation.

Mr. Davis wrinkled his brow "Couldn't you fight for her at a more reasonable time? Like when the sun is out?" But he knew what it was like to be young and in love, surprisingly.

Upstairs, Brooke and Haley both shot up in the bed with the sound of the doorbell.

"Hales, let's go see who it is, ok?' Brooke said, with a puppy dogface.

"Brooke . ." Haley whined, but followed her

Once the two girls got to the top of the stairs, they heard the voice of Mr. Davis, but had to peek around to see who was at the door. Brooke crept her head around, and looked down, only to see a head of blonde hair, and glassy blue eyes. Lucas. She quickly pulled back, hoping he didn't see her. Haley knew who was down there by now.

Lucas looked up, and saw a head creep around the corner "Brooke?"

He waited, and even Mr. Davis turned around, to what he was looking at. Hearing some whispering, he figured that the two girls must have come to see who was hear.

"Brooke/" Mr. Davis asked. Silence.

Lucas interjected "Brooke, I know you're up there. And I guess since you won't come out from behind the wall, I'll have to just say what I came to say, and pray that you hear me. I'm not giving up Brooke. I don't care if I have to sit outside your house for the next month to get you to talk to me, I will do it. I will sit out here, day and night, rain or shine. But I love you pretty girl, you have to know that. And I don't care if I have to wait forever for you to forgive me, I will"

And with that, Lucas nodded at Mr. Davis, before turning to go get some rest. But everyone knew that he would be back tomorrow. In the words of Keith, _Be Relentless . ._ .

* * *

Ok, so I am so sorry it took me a couple days to update. I've had to get some things caught up at work, before I could write. But I hope everyone had a great 4th. I also hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure how good it is, but maybe it's better than I think. Anyway, you know what to do to make me happy! Also, if you have suggestions as to how Lucas can fight for Brooke, I'm all eyes!

**Please R & R**


	27. If In the Darkness, We lose sight

Ok, I just want to send a shout out to all my loyal readers and reviewers' lol. Thank you guys so much for sticking by me. it means so much to have people who enjoy reading what I write. I hope I haven't disappointed you guys with some things I've written. Anyway, thanks again for being there.

With that said, on with the next chapter.

* * *

Saturday night / Sunday morning . . .

Lucas sped home after his speech, and went straight for the garage. Trying not to wake Karen, he began digging around for the tent that Keith gave him when he was like 13 and in Scouts. His troop had gone camping one weekend up near Ashville. And Keith had gone out and bought a brand new tent for them to take for their trip. Keith did all kinds of things like that with Lucas. And even though he wasn't too keen on sleeping in the outdoors, Lucas was now thankful that Keith had bought it. After rummaging for about 10 minutes, he found it under some old bicycles in the corner. Checking to make sure all the parts were there, he put in the back of the truck. He then snuck inside the house, glad that Karen wasn't awake, and left a note:

_Camping out in the Davis' front yard, PLEASE SEND FOOD Love, Lucas _

Lucas quickly left the house and drove back to Brookes'. As he pulled up in front of her house again, he noticed the lights were off, and the house looked still. He figured Brooke would need some sleep tonight, but tomorrow, he was going to try everything he could to get her to talk and forgive him. He turned off the car, and got out. Closing the door quietly, he grabbed the box with the tent out of the back and marched over to the middle of the front yard.

Quietly, Lucas laid out all the pieces, hoping that being organized would make this go faster. He was also praying that the instructions manual would be of some help. Some of the rods didn't want to cooperate at first. But finally around midnight, Lucas had the tent pretty much put together. He stepped back to admire his work:

"If only Keith could see me now" Lucas shook his head, talking to himself.

Lucas made his way back to the truck, getting a pillow and blanket. He also brought some snacks and a couple drinks, along with a notepad and some envelopes. Once he was settled into the tent, under the blanket, he began writing. He was going to write letters to Brooke. He used sonnets from Shakespeare, lyrics to songs, and other hand-written poems to express his love to her. Lucas finally wrote enough to get him through tomorrow, around 4 am. He set his alarm on his phone, so he could wake up, and got cozy under the blanket. He couldn't wait for tomorrow . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday . . .

Haley woke up to someone getting sick in the bathroom. Rubbing her eyes, she made her way into the bathroom, to find Brooke leaning over the toilet. Her morning sickness still hadn't let up apparently. Haley also figured that all this stress was probably egging it on as well. She held Brooke's hair out of her face, and rubbed her back, until she was done. Once Brooke had rinse her face and brushed her teeth, she offered a weak smile:

"One too many Doritos I guess" Brooke said sarcastically. They made their way back into the bedroom, so Brooke could change her shirt.

"Hopefully it won't last too much longer, right?" Haley asked. She hated seeing one of her friends have to go through this. Brooke just shrugged, not sure if it would or not. Just then, the doorbell rang again. Brooke changed her shirt real quick, and the two of them went downstairs to see who it was. Once they got downstairs, they found an envelope had been slid under the front door. Picking it up, Brooke noticed her name on it. She also recognized the handwriting as Lucas'. Haley questioned her:

"Aren't you going to open it?" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Probably just some lame apology, just like all the others the last two days."

Haley sighed "Maybe he's found the right words by now. Anyway, I better head home; I got to pick up a shift later today for Karen. Me and Nate will be there in the morning to walk with you to class, ok?" Brooke smiled and nodded. As they opened the door, Haley was the first to catch sight of the navy blue tent set up in the front yard. She also recognized the blonde haired boy sitting at the edge of it, waiting for them:

"Umm, Brooke?" Haley pointed. Brooke's mouth just dropped open. Had Lucas Scott really camped out on her front lawn last night?

"Ladies" Lucas nodded. His bit his lip, waiting to see if Brooke would say hi or open the letter. He held his head up high, determined not to give up.

"Bye Hales, I'll call you later" Brooke said monotone, not wanting to show emotion in front of Lucas.

"Bye Brooke, Bye Lucas" Haley said awkwardly, and got in her car, and drove off.

Brooke met Lucas' eyes for a moment, before turning back inside and closing the door. Lucas waited to see if she would open the door again. Inside, Brooke leaned against the door, and slide down to the floor, letter still in hand. She sat there debating on whether to open it. Against her better judgment, Brooke slips her fingers under the side, breaking the seal. Unfolding the papers carefully, she begins to read what he wrote her. A silent tear makes it's way down her cheek:

_To all the nights I held you in my arms so tight. And to all the mornings I got to wake up to your beautiful face beside me:_

I couldn't see the light  
I didn't know day from night  
I had no reason to care  
well since you've came along  
I can face the dawn  
cuz I know you'll be there

good morning beautiful  
how was your night?  
Mine was wonderful  
with you by my side, and when i  
open my eyes  
to see your sweet face, it's a  
good morning, beautiful day

I never worry  
if it's raining outside  
cuz in here with you girl  
the sun always shines

_I'd give anything to have another morning like that Love, Broody_

And it didn't stop there. Every hour, on the hour, the doorbell would ring, and there would be another envelope. Brooke would open the door, grab the envelope, and shut the door without so much as a word. At some point, Mr. Davis took over retrieving the envelope from outside, smiling and waving at Lucas when he opened the door. This lasted all day, until time for bed. In the afternoon, Brooke peeked out the window, and saw Karen had dropped by to bring Lucas some food and his iPod. He obviously wasn't going anywhere.

Lucas sent her words from Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, and even included some lines from her favorite movie, the Notebook. He also sent her the lyrics to "When a Man Loves a Woman" by Percy Sledge, "Truly, Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden, and "When You Say Nothing at All" by Allison Krauss. Brooke read each letter, but still couldn't hide the pain from what Lucas had done. But she did find herself a little less hurt and angry, with each letter. It was an old school song in the letter before she went to sleep that Brooke remembered from many years ago that made her really want to cry:

I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all times  
Promise you,  
For you I will.

I will shield your heart from the rain  
I will let no harm come your way  
Oh these arms will be your shelter  
No these arms won't let you down, If there is a mountain to move  
I'll move that mountain for you  
I'm here for you, I'm here forever  
I will be your fortress, tall and strong  
I'll keep you safe,  
I'll stand beside you, right or wrong

_  
For you I will, lay my life on the line  
For you I will fight, oh  
For you I will die  
With every breathe, with all my soul  
I'll give my world  
I'll give it all  
Put your faith in me (put you're faith in me)  
And I'll do anything_

And the lyrics kept playing over and over again in Brooke's head all night long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday . . .

Brooke woke up, dreading going to school. She wondered if everyone would know after the other night about her being pregnant now. And she still didn't know what to do about the whole Lucas situation. She decided on wearing Lucas' hoodie with some jeans, so that she could hide the small bump that had started to form. It was a little strange to be showing so fast already, but Brooke kind of went with the flow, not wanting to think about another reason for her getting so big so soon.

After doing some make-up and pulling her hair back, Brooke made her way downstairs. She grabbed a plain bagel, hoping to settle her stomach. She couldn't decide if it was nerves or morning sickness. After she ate, Brooke grabbed her bookbag, and headed out the door. As she opened the front door, Lucas, holding a dozen pink Gerbera daisies, Brooke's absolute favorite, met her.

"For my pretty girl" Lucas handed her the flowers, and he reached for her bookbag "And let me take that off your hands, we don't want you straining yourself" Brooke rolled her eyes; she hated to be babied. But eventually, she gave into Lucas' spoiling. What was the harm in being pampered every now and then?

The ride to school was silent. Lucas had to practically drag Brooke into his truck, but she quit fighting long enough so he could lift her into it and they could get to school. Lucas noticed Brooke being so quiet. He figured that along with not speaking to him right now, she was probably worrying about people knowing she was pregnant. To be honest, he wasn't exactly ready himself to for everyone to know, but at the same time, it would be a load off their mind. As they pulled into the parking lot, they were greeted by Nathan, Haley, and surprisingly Jake. Haley was the first to speak:

"Hey guys, how was the rest of your weekend" She smirked, receiving a glare from Brooke. But then Brooke mouthed, "We'll talk later" and Haley nodded.

"Luke, man, can we, um talk?" Jake tried to apologize but Lucas just looked inconvenienced.

"Not now man" Lucas said, turning to Brooke, and offering his arm "Your escort Madam"

Everyone chuckled at Lucas' attempts to charm Brooke. She just shook her head "I'm so not ready for this" As she wrapped her arm around his. Maybe a little support couldn't be bad. But she wasn't going to forgive Lucas that easily this time.

Surprisingly, no one said anything about Brooke being pregnant at school. And Bevin even came and apologized to Brooke at lunch, saying that she was stupid for blurting it out, and would not say anything, until Brooke was ready. Lucas met Brooke at the end of each of her classes, and he would carry her bag for her, although Brooke insisted that she was fine. After school, Brooke had to work a couple hours at the Café, Lucas insisting on dropping her off. She had been there maybe 10 minutes, when Lucas showed back up. He silently went to the back and put on an apron. Brooke just shrugged it off, going to take a couple of orders. Once Brooke filled their drink orders, she went to get the food, but Lucas beat her there:

"Lucas . ." Brooke spat

"Just trying to help pretty girl," He said, smiling innocently. Lucas carried the plates over to the table, while Brooke just glared at him. He came back behind the counter, and pulled out a stool, and pointed to it:

"Sit" Lucas offered, and Brooke raised an eyebrow "Please?" He spoke sweeter.

"Lucas I am not an invalid you know. And despite what you make think, I actually need this job" Brooke ranted. She had had about enough of his over protectiveness.

"I know you do, ok?" His plan wasn't going as he had though. She wasn't suppose to get mad, just enjoy him spoiling her.

"No you don't ok? You don't know what it's like to have your dad's job fall through. And you don't know what it's like to have your parents move to the other side of the country, as far away from you as they can. And you don't know what it's like being pregnant, and having to work on your feet for several hours, to make measly tips. So don't tell me what you know" Brooke exhaled, hoping there weren't too many people in the Café. She spotted Karen come out of the back, probably from hearing the noise "I'm so sorry, I'll be right back Karen" and Brooke ran out of the Café, to get some fresh air.

"Lucas, what happened?" Karen said, looking at him questioningly.

"I, umm" Lucas was kind of taken back by Brooke's outburst, and didn't really know what was going on "I'll be right back Mom" Karen sighed, and nodded.

Lucas ran out of the Café, and looked around, to see where Brooke went. He saw her sitting on a bench a couple of stores down from the Café. As he got closer, he could the silent tears running down her face. He went and knelt down in front of her:

"Hey" he said softly.

"What?" Brooke snapped and darted her eyes away from his. God she could be rude when she was angry and hurt.

"Brooke, why didn't" He exhaled "Why didn't you tell why you needed the job, hmm? And about your dad and his job situation? If I had known, we could have figured out something." Lucas tried to speak gingerly, but he wanted to know.

Brooke wiped some tears with her sleeve "Well, you know now, ok? The infamous rich Brooke Davis isn't so rich. Actually, I just found out myself for the most part. And now my parents are moving" She began to sob "Moving across country, using this as a excuse to not have to live near me" She rubbed her stomach, signaling the baby.

"Brooke, I'm sure it's not what you think, ok? I'm sure if there were another way, then your dad especially, would take it. I'm sure he just wants what's best for us and the baby" Lucas tried to soothe.

"Well, I guess it really doesn't matter. I mean, People always leave, right?" Brooke stood up and brushed past Lucas, going back into the Café. Sighing, he followed behind a few steps. He looked through the window and saw Brooke going to the back, to retrieve something to drink, and probably rinse her face, so it wouldn't seem like she had been crying. He then saw her come back out and plaster on a fake smile, and go greet a table where a couple was sitting. All he could think of was the infamous Davis facade.

Lucas opens the door and quietly goes to get another apron from the back. He comes back out, and goes to help clear off some tables. He stayed and helped out in silence until Brooke's shift was over. Once everything was done, and he, Brooke, and Karen were ready to go home, he went to say goodnight:

"Night Mom, I'll come by tomorrow" Lucas whispers. Karen gave him a peck on the cheek, and said goodnight, and told him to watch out for Brooke. She knew something was wrong, besides what Lucas had done. Karen and Brooke give each other tired goodbyes, before Karen gets in her car.

Lucas walked over and took Brooke's hand. She gives him a questioning look:

"What?" She said, tiredly, not in the mood to fight anymore right now. All she wants is her bed and to go to sleep for about a month.

"I was just going to offer to drive you home, since you look pretty tired" He said warmly, hoping Brooke will accept.

"Whatever" Brooke yawned, walking towards Lucas' truck and getting in quietly. Lucas gets in on the other side, and starts the car.

They ride home in silence, and about halfway there, Lucas looks over to see Brooke asleep in the passenger seat. It is not easy to see how hard she has been working, and obviously how tired she is at the end of the day, but he knows that she would protest if he tried to stop her very much. He kept trying to think of ways to help her the whole way home. Once they pulled up in front of Brooke's house, Lucas looked over, and she was still asleep. Knowing that it probably isn't good for his shoulder, he quietly goes around and picks her up to carry her, not having the heart to wake her right now.

With some struggle, Lucas is able to get the front door open, with Brooke in his arms. It's not easy with another 10 to 15 lbs extra on her, although Lucas wouldn't have it any other way. He figures her parents must have already gone to bed, since the lights are off. He makes his way up the stairs, and to Brooke's room down the hall. He decides to leave his hoodie on her, and find some more comfortable pants for Brooke to sleep in. Once he changed her jeans to some velvet sweat pants, Lucas pulls back the covers to lay her underneath. As he pulls the covers over her body, he sees Brookes' eyes flicker:

"Lucas?" Brooke asked half asleep and confused as to how she got home and in bed. She tries to sit up, but Lucas gently pushes her back down on the bed.

"Shhh, you're at home pretty girl, just go back to sleep now, ok?" Lucas kisses her hand, and leaves to settle into his tent in the front yard. As he is in the doorway of Brooke's bedroom, he looks back to see Brooke has fallen back asleep peacefully, and whispers:

_I'm not leaving pretty girl_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tuesday . . .

Lucas brought Brooke breakfast in bed, which consisted of eggs, toast, and grits. Brooke wasn't able to handle the scrambled eggs just yet, but dove into the grits and toast. After they shared a quiet breakfast in bed, Brooke went to get ready, and Lucas ran home, to get some clean clothes himself. He also made a phone call to someone:

After a couple rings, they picked up "Hello?"

Lucas cleared his throat "Jake, man, were you serious about helping me out to make this whole Nikki thing better?" He spoke with intent.

Jake sighed "Yeah man, I did. I guess I just needed a couple days to cool off. But I guess I owe you from the party the other night"

Lucas nodded to himself "All I ask, is that you do this one favor for me, and we'll be square. Deal?"

"Deal. So what is this oh so great favor you need of me, to get your woman back?" Jake smiled. He knew what it was like being miserable without the one you love with you.

"Ok, so I need you to . . ." And Lucas explained his idea that he came up with at 2 am, while sleep wouldn't come. He figured that this was pretty much a fool-proof plan. It was double fool-proof, if possible. He knew how Brooke could be, and knew this had to be show stopping. He drove on to his house, anticipating what the outcome would be . . .

Forty five minutes later, Lucas was mentally replaying the plan in his head, while walking up to Brooke's door to pick her back up. As the nerves began to set it, he rang the doorbell. He was greeted by Mr. Davis:

"Lucas, how's the campsite" He chuckled, amazed at the lengths Lucas was going to.

"Not to bad Mr. Davis. And thanks for being understanding. Hopefully after my surprise today, I won't be needing it anymore" Lucas smiled.

Mr. Davis nodded "I hope it all goes well. I'm you've gone to great lengths" He cleared his throat "Brooke, Lucas is here" He yelled up the stairs.

Five minutes later, Brooke came down, in a sweatsuit that could hide her bump. She was starting to get self-conscious about it now. As she made it down the stairs and next to Lucas, he instantly too her bookbag. Brooke rolled her eyes, but complied with his request to carry it.

"I'm ready to god' Brooke said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Bye Mr. Davis" Lucas shook his hand.

"Bye Luke, Bye pumpkin" Mr. Davis tried to get Brooke to say two words to him more than "yeah" or "ok".

"Yeah, Bye" Brooke mumbled, walking out the door, with Lucas right behind. And they made their daily trek to Tree Hill High.

Brooke was sitting at lunch, telling Haley some of the things that Lucas had said in done to apologize. No one else had shown up from their usual crowd yet. Of course Haley was trying to convince Brooke that maybe Lucas really did care, and was truly sorry for a mistake, that happened while they technically weren't together. But Brooke wasn't completely sold on the idea of Lucas learning his lesson:

"All I'm saying is, you gotta give the man points for trying and pulling out all the stops Brooke. I mean, come one, hasn't he shown you in the last few days, that he might be even the least be sorry?" Haley asked, hoping her friend would see where she was coming from.

'I guess so Hales, I don't know. It's just that, all I have ever wanted was some assurance that I was the one from a guy. And that I could rely on him to be there tomorrow. And I know in some aspects, Lucas has shown me he would be there. But there are some other areas, where I still feel like, at any minute, he could up and leave me, because he wants to live his dreams out too. Is any of this making any sense?" Brooke inquired, hoping someone could see her point of view. Haley smiled sadly, but nodded, tired of trying to convince Brooke. It was up to her now, to talk to Lucas or not, and no one else could make that decision.

Just then, Brooke looked over, to see Lucas walking through the Quad, with a tux on, followed by Jake, holding his guitar. Many people st oped whatever conversation they were in, to see Lucas coming through. All eyes were on him, as he approached Brooke:

"Well, pretty girl, I must say that I hope this proves to you how much I care. Here I am, in a tux no less, and about to do something I've always had a fear of. But here it goes . . " Lucas pulled Brooke to her feet, so he could be eye level with her. Jake took his position, sitting on a bench right behind Lucas. Lucas took a deep breath, and nodded toward Jake to begin. And then Lucas began to sing to Brooke himself, in front of everyone:

_Tomorrow mornin' if you wake up  
And the sun does not appear  
I… I will be here  
If in the dark we lose sight of love  
Hold my hand and have no fear  
'Cause I… I will be here  
I will be here  
When you feel like bein' quiet  
When you need to speak your mind  
I will listen_

_And I will be here  
When the laughter turns to cryin'  
Through the winnin' and losin' and tryin'  
We'll be together  
'Cause I will be here_

_Tomorrow mornin' if you wake up  
And the future is unclear  
I… I'll be here  
Just as sure as seasons are made for change  
Our lifetimes are made for years  
I… I will be here_

_I will be here  
You can cry on my shoulder  
When the mirror tells us we're older  
I will hold you_

_And I will be here  
To watch you grow in beauty  
And tell you all the things you are to me  
I will be here_

_I will be true  
To the promise I have made  
To you and to the  
One who gave you to me_

_I… I will be here_

_And just as sure as seasons are made for change  
Our lifetimes are made for years  
'Cause I…  
I will be here….  
We'll be together, forever_

'_Cause I will be here  
I will be here _

As Lucas finished, there was not a dry eye at lunch today. Brooke was overwhelmed. No guy had ever gone that far to prove his love for her. To do something like this in public, with everyone watching, it was amazing to say the least. She was brought out of her thoughts by Lucas whispering in her eye:

"I meant every word" He let a single tear slide down his cheek. He was truly scared of what Brooke's reaction might be.

Brooke just wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck. The skin-to-skin contact was exhilarating. Trying to find the right words, Brooke leaned in, and whispered back:

"I will be too"

* * *

Ok, so yeah, Brucas is getting back on track. I'm so sorry I didn't have another update til now. My boss' wife was being a you know what at work today, and I had like no chance to write anything, until tonight. I hope Lucas' fighting for Brooke was everything you hoped it would be. I need to give quick credit to the songs in this chapter :

"Good Morning Beautiful" by Steve Holy

"For You, I Will" by Monica and

"I Will be Here" by Steven Curtis Chapman

Anyways, enjoy the weekend!

Laura

**Please R & R**


	28. AN 5

Hello Faithful readers,

I just wanted to post something, since I was n't able to get a chapter up today. I have about 3/4 of one written, but need to write the ending. Work was very hectic again today, so I wasn't able to write, like I had hoped. Also, I have a doctors' appt. tomorrow, and it's a very important one. Keep your fingers crossed that everything is ok. Anyway, I hope to have the chapter up tomorrow night maybe, but definitely by Thurs.morning. Thanks for being so patient! Talk to you soon!

Laura


	29. Hide It Under a Bushel, NO!

"So, does this mean that you'll wear this again?" Lucas asked, once they broke apart. He was holding up the ring he had given Brooke for Christmas, the one she threw at him the other night.

"Of course" Brooke smiled "That is, If you still want me too" She said shyly.

"I can't think of anyone else I would rather wear it" Lucas said, sliding it back on her finger, and wrapping his arms around Brooke.

"Thank you Lucas" Brooke said, looking up to him "You showed me these last two days that you're not going anywhere. But you have to understand that I don't trust people easily. I guess it's because I've had a lot of people disappoint me and leave me behind in my life. Can you understand that?" She was fighting back tears again. Brooke just wanted Lucas to know where she was coming from.

"Yes, but I promise, I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that you don't feel that way again, ok?" Lucas looked into Brooke's eyes intently, as he spoke.

"Ok, just please don't lie to me again, or not tell me the truth, ok?" Brooke asked, pleading with him. This was very important to her. .

"I promise Pretty girl," Lucas said, giving her a short, but sweet kiss. As they broke apart. They noticed Nathan and Haley staring at them, along with the rest of Tree Hill High.

"So, are you guys finally together again?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"I don't know, are we pretty girl?" Lucas turned to Brooke, smiling.

"Hmmm. I guess you'll just have to put up with me some more" Brooke said with a wide grin.

"Luke, I didn't know my best friend had it in him" Haley said, giving Lucas a hug.

"Well, I guess it's true what they say. You think you know somebody," Lucas laughed "But I must say, that I couldn't have done it without that guy" He pointed to Jake, who had just been sitting quietly.

Jake stood up, slowly joining the group "Well, it's the least I could do" He said, with a nervous smile on his face.

"So, does this mean you guys are back being friends now?" Brooke asked, hoping she wouldn't be losing her baby coach that soon. Jake and Lucas pounded fists, to say, "I'm sorry".

Jake smiled "I guess I have to still let you guys come invade my house again, to help me with Jenny some more" Everyone chuckled "But seriously Brooke, I'm so sorry for what happened at the party the other night. I didn't mean for things to go the way they did," He said sincerely, trying to apologize.

"I know Jake. And it really wasn't your responsibility anyway" Brooke reassured him "But it's all cool now. I know you guys just didn't want to hurt me. Just no more secrets or lies, deal?" She looked at her friends, and they all nodded

'Deal" They all said at once.

"Now that we've got that cleared up. Luke man, my mom wants you to come over for dinner tonight" Nathan spoke up. Everyone looked at Nathan, liked he had grown an extra head or something.

"Why would Deb want Lucas to come to dinner?" Brooke asked, since no one else had yet.

"I'm not sure, she just said to make sure to ask Lucas to come to dinner tonight, and that Keith would be there too" Nathan said, not really knowing what it was all about.

"Am I invited?" Brooke asked meekly.

"Umm," Nathan sighed, not wanting to do this "I don't think so Brooke. I think my mom and Dan have something to discuss with me and Luke, and maybe Keith. I honestly don't know what about though. But she said that it was just us, not you or Haley, I'm sorry" He was being honest about that.

Lucas felt the need to interject, since Brooke looked upset again "Pretty girl, it will be fine. Probably Dan just wants to get us together again, so he can insult us some more. Since he's out of the hospital and all" He put his arm around her, to try and reassure her.

Brooke just nodded, still not understanding why Deb and Dan would invite Lucas and not her to their house. Not that she really wanted to go back there, but still, it seemed a little off to her.

"Brooke, maybe you and I can hang out after we work at the Café" Haley suggested, hoping to cheer Brooke up some. She was a little intrigued about what was going on as well.

"Well, I'm not working this afternoon, I have to meet with Whitey and go over a couple new routines for the Championships. But maybe after I'm done with that, and you are done at Karen's we could meet up" Brooke said, trying to sound cheerful. She just hated being left out of the loop.

"Sounds good, I'll catch up with you after school, ok?" Haley asked. Broke said ok, and they all went their separate ways for class. As Brooke started to walk off, she felt someone grab her arm.

Lucas pulled her back, to give her a kiss on the forehead "Pretty girl, promise me that you aren't mad" Lucas said, putting his forehead to hers. He had to know that she wasn't angry with him anymore. They had just gotten back on track.

Brooke smiled at his thoughtfulness 'I promise Broody. You know I just like to be included" And that was the truth. She just waned to not be left out. But she had Haley to hang with, so, maybe it wouldn't be all bad.

"I'm sure it's nothing pretty girl. And we can go get ice cream later, or something, after I get home. Would you like that?" He was trying to make her feel better.

"Broody, you sure know the way to a girls' stomach" Brooke smiled, putting a discrete hand on her stomach. And this made Lucas happy, to see her smiling again. They said their goodbyes and went to class, before they would be late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school, Brooke made her way to the gym, to meet with Whitey. He had sent her a note, saying that he needed to go over a few things with her before the Basketball team went to the playoffs, and hopefully the championship game. She knew that there was some paperwork that had to be filed, from the Sparkle Classic as well. So she figured it was just regulation stuff that she had to fill out as captain. She knocked on Whitey's door, and heard him say, "Come in":

"Hey Whitey" Brooke said, smiling.

"Hey Brooke, how have things been" Whitey said, ushering her to a seat. He then took his seat and leaned back in his chair.

"Not too bad. Being pregnant hasn't been as easy as I thought. But I'm learning to deal with the morning sickness a little better. And we had another checkup the other day, and everything was fine. And Lucas and I had a great Christmas. So I guess things have been good. My parents are moving to California though" Brooke got sad at the mention of this. And Whitey picked on this, getting up to give Brooke a hug.

"I'm sure everything will work Brooke. I'm just glad that they aren't taking you with them. I'm also glad things are going well for you and Luke, and the baby" Whitey smiled, hoping to make her feel better.

"Yeah, me too" Brooke said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve 'Ok, enough crying. So, you wanted to discuss something about the finals?" She cleared her throat, hoping for the best.

"Brooke . ." Whitey sighed, rubbing his forehead "I don't know how to tell you this, except to just say it"

"Just give it to me" Brooke said, oblivious to what was about to be told.

Whitey fidgeted for a second, but then began "I can't take this squad to the finals with you as captain. Mainly, because it's too much of a risk for you and the baby. I'm really sorry. But I know Turner won't let me. And you can't go to the finals as captain, without Turner knowing you're pregnant. So basically what we have is a rock and a hard place here" He looked over at Brooke, who looked kind of shell-shocked. Like she didn't want to believe what he just told her.

"Coach, you can't take my squad away from me," Brooke said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I don't know what to do Brooke. We can either tell Turner about you being pregnant, he makes you resign, and the squad can go to the championship game, with a new captain. Or we can not tell Turner, the whole squad has to stay here, and not cheer for the team as they play. I don't like this anymore than you. You know, you're one of the best cheerleading captains this school has seen, since I've been here, and I hate this. But at the same time, I have to think of you and the baby. Even being on the sidelines, could be taking a risk. Would you really want to do that?" Whitey asked softly, hating that he was having to bring this up now. But they were running out time before Turner needed to know about the baby anyway.

"Whitey, cheerleading is everything to me. It is part of what makes me Brooke Davis. And for you to tell me that I have to give that up, it's not fair "Brooke was choking up "What if I tell Turner about the pregnancy, and beg to be kept on the squad, just until after the finals. After then, if I have to, I will give up the squad. Just let me have this one last hurrah. Please? Who knows if I'll get the chance next year" She pleaded with Whitey, tears spilling from her eyes. This was like unreal. She didn't imagine having to give up cheerleading until the end of basketball season.

"I don't know Brooke. I can see if Turner will hear us out, but I don't know. Just give me a little time to maybe set up a meeting with him sometime this week. And we'll go from there, ok?" Whitey asked, sighing. He didn't like this anymore than Brooke. But he just wanted what was best for her and the baby.

"That's all I ask Coach, is for us to try and fight this. Cheerleading is my life, and I will not have my life taken away from me without a fight." Brooke spoke with force. She then got up, giving Whitey a hug, to thank him for trying.

"Alright, get out of here while I make a phone call. I'll come find you once I have the meeting with Principal Turner set up. Just lay low until then." Whitey warned her. Brooke nodded and got up and left his office.

Whitey picked up his phone, and dialed a number

"Yeah, Turner, I need to meet with you and discuss something . . ." And Whitey worked it out with Turner to meet about Brooke.

Meanwhile,

Brooke pulled out her cell phone and dialed a phone number as well. She had to try and fight this, as best as she could. On the third ring, the person picked up:

"Karen's Café, Haley speaking" Haley said, with her usual perky voice.

Brooke sighed, "Tutor girl, it's me. Look, emergency meeting of the cheerleading squad. Everybody is to meet here, in the gym at 7. And if you see any of the others, pass it on."

"Brooke, wait, what's this about" Haley asked, kind of frustrated by the lack of explanation.

"Look, no time to explain, just get here as close to 7 as you can, and pass the word, ok?" Brooke said, desperation in her voice.

"Ok, I gotta get back, but I'll see you at 7. Bye" Hales said, sighing

"Bye Tutor girl, see ya tonight" Brooke said, hanging up to make some more calls.

Brooke called Bevin, Theresa, and the rest of the squad that she could think of. They all agreed to be thee at the emergency meeting tonight. And they promised to pass the word on to the rest of the squad, if they saw them. Brooke then made a phone call that she never would have thought she would find herself making. It rang, and rang, until the person's voicemail picked up. Brooke decided to leave a message:

"Look, I know that we aren't really on speaking terms right now. And I can't believe I'm even talking to you at all, after what you did. But chalk it up to a moment of weakness. Bottom line, I need your help. And you are the only one who knows this squad as well as I do. Or that shares my enthusiasm for it, at least some of the time. So if you meant what you said, even a little bit. Show up at the gym tonight for an emergency meeting at 7. We have a lot of crap to cover. And this is Brooke, your ex-best friend, just incase you forgot what I sound like." And with that, Brooke slammed her phone shut, and got to work on a plan . . .

All the girls started showing up as promised. Haley was one of the last, since she was coming from the Café. She offered an apologetic smile to Brooke, and sat down with the others. It made Brooke feel good to be active as captain again. She had been so wrapped up in her pregnancy the last few weeks that she had been slacking badly when it came to cheerleading. She was very proud of herself for coming up with a kick-ass routine for the state championship. She just wanted to have one more blowout, before the school year ended, and she had the baby. After about 10 minutes of everyone sitting around, and Brooke stalling, trying to see if the person she called would show up, she sighed, giving up:

"I can't believe after everything . . ." Brooke mumbled to herself. She then turned to the squad in front of her, trying to move on "Okay girls, let's get to work . ." And Brooke had a determined smile on her face. . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas grabbed his jacket, as he heard Keith's horn blow outside. Keith had called earlier today, offering to pick him up to go to Dan's house. Of course, Lucas didn't realize the shock he was about to get tonight. Keith had been somewhat skeptical at first about Deb's plan to not include Karen or Brooke about all this, but he knew that they two of them would probably fall apart right there on the dinning room floor, and that's not what they need right now. He knew that the best thing right now, was to convince Lucas and Nathan to get the test done, and go from there.

"Hey Keith, how's it going?" Lucas said, climbing into Keith's truck. It was an old Ford, but it got the job done. Maybe it wasn't the Escalade that Dan drives, but it was ok for Keith.

"Not bad, not bad" Keith sighed, trying to sound upbeat "How's Brooke and the baby?" He asked as they backed out of the driveway. He was hoping to hear some good news before he had to tell Lucas about the HCM.

"Pretty good, everything went good at the doctors' the other day, so just have to keep up what we been doing" Lucas said nervously. Keith just nodded as they drove on.

The car ride was kind of quiet, except for the radio playing country music. Lucas could tell that Keith was nervous about something, but didn't know if he should ask, or wait for Keith to come to him. Things hadn't gotten completely back to where they were before the accident; he knew that Keith still felt awkward and responsible for what happened. But Lucas had assured him several times in the past couple months that he didn't hold a grudge about what happened with the accident. He just hoped that Keith wasn't still beating himself up about it anymore. Keith brought Lucas out of his thoughts:

"We're here" Keith said with a sigh. They both got out and shut the doors, still quiet in their own thoughts. As they walked to the front door, Keith did say something:

"So, what is Brooke doing tonight, while you're here?" Keith asked, curiously.

"Oh, she and Hales were going to do something I think, not sure what. Probably girl stuff. Do their nails, give each other facials, you know, girly things. Anyway, she was kind of feeling left out today, seeing as how she wasn't invited" Lucas laughed at the thought of this. Poor Haley must be about ready to die with Brooke being as persistent as she can be. But he hoped Brooke was cheered up some, after feeling left out.

Keith cleared his throat "Yeah, I'm sure she'll be fine". And he desperately wanted to know that Brooke and the baby would be. Surely the baby wasn't going to have HCM either. They made their way to the door, and were greeted by Deb:

"Hey Keith, Hey Lucas, come on in" Deb said with a smile. Lucas nodded and followed her and Keith into the living room. Lucas wasn't prepared for what he saw next:

Dan and Nathan were sitting in the living room, chatting, but that's not what alarmed him. Dan looked like he had aged about 10 years. He looked tired and worn out, and was having to use a walker. 'Surely a simple heart attack wouldn't need a walker' Lucas thought. What happened next scared Lucas even more. Dan stood up, with the help of Nathan, and walked over to hug Lucas:

"Hey son, how's it going" Dan said sincerely. Lucas got a nervous look on his face, and looked over at Keith like 'Are you serious?'

Keith quietly chuckled, and whispered to Lucas "We think they may have given him a lobotomy" Lucas couldn't help but chuckle either. He then turned back to Dan.

"So umm, how are you feeling?" Lucas tried. This was awkward though, being nice to Dan. Also seeing him be nice and all felt weird.

Dan smiled, but it wasn't crooked for once "I'm just happy to be alive, I've got a second chance at life now" Everyone was taken back at his sunny disposition "I have to do some rehab. Maybe you and Nathan could join me for one of my morning jogs" He said, without his usual quip. Lucas was taken back, but nodded, against his better judgment.

"Why don't we eat, before it gets cold, and then we can visit after dinner?" Deb broke in, and suggested, trying to not sound nervous. Everyone else agreed and they made their way into the dining room to eat dinner.

Dinner was fairly awkward because there was no insulting going on. Dan complemented Deb on her cooking, praised Nathan on his training efforts lately for basketball, and even asked Lucas how Karen was. Although Dan didn't complement Keith on anything, he didn't insult him either, which was a switch. Lucas and Nathan kept exchanging looks, like 'Could this get any weirder?'

Once dinner was finished, Deb had everyone move back into the living room for dessert. Lucas couldn't help but notice how nervous Deb and Keith had been throughout dinner. He didn't know if he should be worried or not. He figured Nathan didn't notice because he was used to this dysfunctional setting, but Lucas wasn't. Deb brought him out of his daze:

"Lucas, would you like some bread pudding?" She tried to smile, but Lucas could read that there was something she was hiding.

"Sure, I'll take some" He said, eyeing her every movement. He then saw Keith fidgeting over in the corner, and he couldn't take it anymore. Deb handed him his pudding, and he was about to speak:

"Ok, so, not to break up this happy family moment, but I know there's more to this dinner than just trying to get us closer. Come on, we're the Scott's, we don't do family and cozy" Nathan had beat him to it. Lucas then spoke:

"Keith, man, come on. I've been watching you and Deb all night, what is it?" He looked directly at Keith, trying to read his face.

"Nate, Lucas, umm" Deb bit her lip "Dan's heart attack was a little more serious than we thought. That day, in the hospital, when the doctor called Keith and me to his office, he told us something. Something about what caused Dan's heart attack, and something that could affect you two." She hated to do this. But they needed to know.

"How could you man, you lied to my mom" Lucas spat at Keith, not even knowing what else was about to hit.

Keith shook his head "I didn't lie to Karen, ok? I just left out part of what the doctor told us. It's for the best right now." Lucas just glared at him, upset that Keith would do this.

Nathan came out of his shock to speak "Ok, so, what is wrong with Dad, and how does this have something to do with me and Lucas?" He said angrily. He couldn't believe himself that his mother and Keith had kept something from him these last few days.

"Look boys, don't be mad at them. I asked them to tell you when the time was right" Dan finally spoke 'If you should be mad at anyone, it's me. But now is as good a time as any I guess to tell you." He received confuse looks from both Lucas and Nathan "My heart attack, it was caused by something called HCM. That is short for Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. It's a condition of the heart where . . " And Dan explained about how the walls of the heart thicken and if not treated, can lead to cardiac arrest, and even death. Lucas and Nathan both sat there, listening as he told them what the doctor told him "And the biggest thing about this condition is that it is genetic, and can be passed down to other males in my family" Dan sat thee for a second, seeing if this would sink in. both Lucas and Nathan now realized what this meant.

"So, Mom, what are the odds?" Nathan asked meekly. Deb sighed, hating to see her son so upset.

"There's a 50/50 chance" She spoke, barely above a whisper.

"So there's just a 50/50 chance that one of us could have it?" Lucas asked, making sure he heard right.

Keith cleared his throat "No, there is a 50/50 chance. But since Dan had two sons, one of you more than likely has it" He was on the verge of breaking down himself, seeing Lucas' face and the tears threatening to spill down his eyes as well.

"So what you're saying is that one of us is going to have HCM" Lucas said angrily. Both Keith and Deb nodded. Lucas clinched his jaw, and turned to Dan "You asshole! You mean that you've ignored me for the majority of my life. And the one thing you decided to possibly give me was a fatal heart disease? I can't believe this . ." And Lucas started to lunge at Dan. Both Keith and Nathan had to grab him, before he went over the edge.

"Luke man calm down" Keith warned. He expected Lucas to be mad, but not lunge at Dan.

"Don't you dare Keith. I just can't, I can't believe this" Lucas said, on the verge of tears. He pushed Keith back from him, before he did something he might really regret.

Nathan could tell that he was going to have to be the logical one here "So, what do we need to do?" Deb looked over at him, tears in her eyes from the scene playing out in front of her.

"There is a doctor in Charlotte, who can do the test, to see if you have it. It's a simple physical and blood test." She said shakily.

"So, we'll do this while we're there for the Bobcats game?" and Keith nodded "Ok, Luke?" Nathan spoke calmly, trying to not enrage his brother anymore. Lucas just simple nodded as he sat there with his head in his hands. They all sat in silence for a minute, trying to let this all sink in. Once it had some, Lucas thought of something:

"Brooke!" He said, as tears started to come.

Keith looked into his nephew's eyes and nodded "Yeah Luke, more than likely, Brooke and the baby will need to be tested. They can do an amino and find out before the baby is born if it's going to have the HCM, if it's a boy." He tried to speak as gentle as he could.

Lucas shot up "I have to go. God, what am I going to tell Brooke? I can't lie to her. That's what got me in trouble the last time. I can't do this, I can't . ." Lucas broke down. Keith put his arm around him, as he broke down. This pained everyone to see Lucas hurting so much. Even Nathan got a little teary eyed.

"Luke, man, everything's going to be fine" Nathan tried to assure his brother. Lucas just brushed Keith's arm off and stood up again.

"No it's not, but I guess if Brooke's going to not speak to me and ignore me for two days, I'd rather it be soon, and get it over with" Lucas sighed, shooting daggers at Dan. He was so mad at him right now.

"Man, don't do it tonight. You're upset and angry. It's not a good time. Maybe you don't have to say anything at all anyway. You don't know that you have it yet. Just don't say anything until after we go to Charlotte and get tested. That way, if you don't have it, then you won't have put unnecessary stress on Brooke right now" Nathan tried to reason with Lucas, not wanting him to mess up with Brooke again. This was pretty much lose-lose situation though.

Keith shook his head "I don't know man, Brooke seemed pretty upset the last time he kept something from her. He had to camp out for four days in her front yard to get her to talk to him." Everyone raised an eyebrow at what Lucas had done. But deep down, they all could tell how much he cared for Brooke.

"I got to go" Lucas said absentmindedly, obviously upset, but wanting to be alone and think.

"Luke man, you need a ride?" Keith yelled at him as he walked out, not wanting Lucas to be alone while he was upset. Lucas just looked back and shook his head, pain evident in his eyes. He just rubbed his forehead, and walked out of the Scott mansion, choosing to walk home alone, and think. . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok guys, take 5" Brooke said, wiping her forehead. They had been working hard for the past two hours now, trying to perfect the routine that Brooke had come up with this afternoon.

Brooke had worked them pretty hard, running it over and over again. She even put herself into the routine, but without any lifting. She did however have one backflip that she didn't know how she was going to convince Lucas or Whitey to let her do. But she was still captain, as of now, and so she could do what she wanted, and the flip was going to look awesome. Brooke took a seat on the bench, and started to rub her side, which was cramping.

"Brooke, why don't we call it a night?" Haley asked, seeing her friend was worn out. She knew that Brooke needed to stop, and was stubborn, so she would have to put her foot down.

"Hales . . ." Brooke tried but was cut off

"No, I'm not going to let you do this to your baby, ok" Haley whispered, while the other girls were chatting and not really paying attention to them.

'How about some homemade Mac n' cheese?" She tried again. At the mention of this, Brooke's eyes got wide, signaling that she was hungry.

"Alright girls, good job for today. But we are going to call it a night. But here at 4 tomorrow, ok?" Brooke instructed. Everyone said their goodbyes and Haley and Brooke headed to Karen's.

Thirty minutes later, the two girls were seated at a booth in the Café, munching on Mac n' cheese and hot chocolate. Karen was in her office in the back, doing some ordering and catching up on paperwork. The girls told her that they could handle it if someone came in. So they were able to talk about some teenage stuff that they couldn't when Karen was around. Not that she wasn't cool about things, but Karen probably wouldn't understand some things that they had to deal with and all. Haley looked around, to make sure that there wasn't anyone around, and turned back to Brooke:

"Ok, so I sort of have something to show you. Something I"ve been dying to show and tell someone" Haley said, with a nervous smile.

"Oooo, tutor girl has secrets, do tell" Brooke teased, even with being as tired as she was.

Haley didn't say anything, just flashed her left hand, where she was wearing her engagement ring for the first time in public. Brooke's face was priceless. Her jaw literally dropped to the floor.

"Oh my god" Brooke squealed "Tutor wife?" She asked, and Haley nodded, laughing at Brooke's new nickname for her.

"Ok, so before you ask, it happened on Christmas day. It was very romantic. He took me to the River court, and had rose petals and all. He even got down on one knee. We want to get married soon though. My parents have agreed to sign the marriage license with us, since we are under 18." Hales said, with a wide grin the whole time. She was really excited about marrying Nathan.

"You're going to become a Scott before me, and I even have a bun in the oven" Brooke pouted, rubbing her stomach. All this wedding talk was making her a little sad that she and Lucas weren't getting married. But she had to keep reminding herself that it wasn't the right time.

"It will happen Brooke, when it's suppose to happen, ok?" Haley squeezed Brookes' hand, trying to reassure her friend. Brooke just nodded, and put on a happy face for Haley. She didn't want to ruin her happiness right now. They wound up talking for about another hour, discussing the plans for the upcoming wedding. It was going to happen sometime before the guys went to Charlotte. It was going to be on the beach, and very small, maybe 10 people at the most of close family and friends. Haley told her about the dress she was thinking about, along with the flowers, and the meal afterwards for the reception. Once they felt they discussed enough for one night, they headed home. Brooke decided to go by Lucas' house for a minute, before heading to her own, and surprise him. Her parents were still home for a couple more days, but she missed staying with Lucas a lot right now.

Brooke drove up and pulled in quietly to the driveway at his house. She made her way to his private door on the side. Knocking twice, she heard footsteps making their way toward the door. It opened to reveal a very broody Lucas, and Brooke became alarmed:

"Hey, what's wrong?" Brooke asked, seeing Lucas was clearly upset about something.

"Oh nothing, just Dan . ." He didn't want to reveal just yet what he found out tonight, but he was dying to tell Brooke and the two of them comfort each other. Brooke nodded, and they silently made their way over to his bed, to sit. They both sat there, trying to think of ways to start a conversation about what they needed to tell the other. Taking deep breathes; they turned to face each other:

"I have something to tell you" Both Lucas and Brooke said at the same time . . .

* * *

Oh my god, you guys made me cry yesterday. I got home to see all your sweet notes and well wishes on here and I was totally surprised. I can't thank you enough for the support. To make a long story short, I had to go to a cardiologist to see if there was something wrong with my heart. Luckily, everything was fine, and I'm perfectly healthy. So, yeah!! Ok, now, on with the story. Sorry it took me so long to finish this, but I did! Let me know what you think plz. Also:

Should Lucas tell Brooke everything right away, or maybe down play it and not say anything until after he gets the test done?

What should Brooke have to tell Lucas?

Anyway, thanks for sticking with it! Laura


	30. AN 6

Hey guys

It's me again! I am really sorry that I haven't posted in a few days. I went to visit my boyfriend that lives about an hour away this weekend. We had a great time, but I only get to see him once a week. Anyway, I wanted you to know that I haven't forgotten you all and I'm working really hard on getting 2 chapters posted today. Thanks for being so loyal!

Laura


	31. Candle In The Wind

"You go first Pretty girl," Lucas said, trying so hard not to fall apart.

"Are you sure, you looked like there was something important you need to talk about" Brooke tried. She was going to tell Lucas about the back flip, among other things, but could tell that what he had to say was more important.

"No, it's ok, you go first" Lucas said, nervously. He was trying to get up the strength to tell Brooke about the HCM. He knows she's not going to take it well.

Brooke sighed, and looked into Lucas' eyes "I want to come back home, to stay with here with you" She said with a nervous smile. She had been thinking a lot about this the few hours.

Lucas chuckled "Of course you can pretty girl, you didn't have to ask. You're more than welcome to stay here again. I had already thought you would move back in once you parents left day after tomorrow. Is that all though?" He didn't think she would be that nervous over moving back in. But because of recent events, he could see where she might question it a little bit.

Brooke bit her lower lip "Well, I just didn't know how to bring it up. And Haley and I were talking tonight. And with her talking about how well her and Nathan were doing and all, it made me miss being here and having you to hold me each night while I fall asleep" Lucas' mouthed curved in a small smile at her confession. Truth was though, he felt the same way. This last week had been torture without her there as well. Brooke didn't want to reveal the wedding yet; she would let Nathan or Haley do that.

"Well, I must say that I have missed holding you each night too pretty girl. This big ole bed can get kind of lonesome" Lucas play pouts. Brooke smiles as he caresses her palm, but then she bites her lip again.

"Lucas, I umm" She sighs "I have one other thing to tell you"

"What is it Brooke?" Lucas asked gently, seeing that this was tough for her to open up.

"Well" Brooke fidgets some "I got called into to talk to Whitey today. He wanted to talk to me about stepping down as captain before you guys go to the championship. He thinks it's best for the baby and what not. But I'm here to tell him that it's not. Cheerleading is my life Broody; they can't take that away from me. Him or Turner either one" She was on the verge of tears again, thinking of having to give up her one talent.

"Brooke, I'm sure that Whitey just wants what is best. He is just thinking of you and the baby, ok?" Lucas tried to assure her. And he was even more afraid, seeing as how the baby might be sick now.

Brooke scoffed "Well, I will fix him, and Turner too. I made up this awesome routine this afternoon. And we worked really hard on it tonight. So they won't be able to say no," She said with a smile, thinking of what they had accomplished tonight.

Lucas became worried that Brooke was doing too much "Just promise me you'll be careful Brooke, ok?" He was pleading with her. He knew that Brooke could be persistent and stubborn.

"Ok, I promise. I only have a small part anyway. It's important to the routine, but small," Brooke, said with a smile "I have done it thousand times, so don't worry. It isn't anything that can harm the baby" She could tell Lucas was uneasy. Maybe she wouldn't do the back flip after all, so she wouldn't worry Lucas. She would think about that tomorrow. Right now, they had bigger issues apparently.

"Brooke . . ." Lucas warned, not liking the sound of this.

"What did you need to tell me anyway?" Brooke tried to change the subject. She was desperate to not have one more person tell her what she could and couldn't do while pregnant.

At the mention of this, Lucas' face fell. He was suddenly reminded of what he had to tell her now. Brooke was glad to change the subject, but could tell that Lucas' demeanor had changed, and it wasn't good. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what he had to say anymore. Lucas took her hand, gingerly in his, and took a deep breath:

"Brooke, promise me that you won't freak out on me when I tell you this?" He had to make sure she could handle this first. He was trying to also not freak out as well.

"Luke, what is it? You're scaring me . . " Brooke had a worried look on her face, seeing Lucas' expression. She had all kinds of scenarios running through her mind about what he might tell her.

"Just promise me pretty girl" Lucas' voice quivered this time, and Brooke could tell he was scared. Not knowing if she would be able to speak, Brooke just simply nodded, and waited for him to continue.

"Brooke, umm" Lucas got a pained expression on his face "Tonight, when I went to Dan's for dinner, I found something out. Something about Dan's heart attack that could affect me, affect us" He took a deep breathe, not sure if he could get the rest out.

"Whatever it is Lucas, just say it . ." Brooke found her own voice quivering now.

Lucas rubbed his forehead, before beginning to explain, "Umm, see Dan had a heart attack. Of course you knew that. But he had it because he has a condition. A condition called HCM" He noticed Brooke's confused face "HCM is where the walls of the valves of the heart can thicken and make it hard for blood to flow through the heart. It is treatable, and people can lead semi-normal lives with it. They have to take medicine everyday, and cannot overexert themselves, but can still participate in some physical activity. So, that's the up side of it" He said, making sure Brooke comprehended what he said.

"If that's the up, what's the down" Brooke asked solemnly, scared to know.

Lucas blinked back tears "The down side is that this is genetic, meaning it can be passed on" He saw Brooke bring a hand to her mouth "Brooke, I have to go have a test done to see if I have it. We are supposed to get it done while we are up there for the Bobcats game. But I don't want you to stress, ok, because it's not good for you right now. I'm sure everything will be fine" He was trying to convince himself more than Brooke. Brooke looked like she couldn't move; like she was in a bad state of shock.

"If it's going to be fine, why do you look so scared? Wait, if this can be passed on, then, that means that . . . "She couldn't finish the sentence as she laid a hand on her stomach. More tears began to come as she saw Lucas nod, confirming her worst fear. He put a hand on top of hers.

"Yes Brooke, they may have to test the baby, if it comes back that I have it. They can do an amnio to find out before the baby is even born, so we can be prepared if it does" Lucas was crying by now too. He couldn't handle this anymore than Brooke could.

"Please Lucas, tell me this is some kind of sick joke, or an early April Fools, please" Brooke sobbed, not wanting to believe this. This was like a nightmare.

"God Brooke, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. Once again Dan has found another way to screw me over here. And I'm so sorry I don't know what else to say" Lucas felt Brooke open her arms and engulf him into a hug, holding on for dear life.

"I'm sorry Lucas, here I am only thinking of the baby, when you have to be scared to death" Brooke said breaking down. She wanted to be strong for Lucas, and be his support, but this was pretty overwhelming for her as well. The two of them just stayed there, sobbing and holding each other for a while. They must have been pretty loud though, because someone came bursting through the door:

"Lucas, what's going on in here? What is it? Is it the baby?" Karen said in a panic. They both shook their heads no about the baby.

Lucas adjusted himself, so he and Brooke still had one arm around each other "Mom, I think that you need to sit . . . " And so, with a worried look on her face, Karen did oblige, by taking a seat in the chair by his bed. Lucas explained to her what he had just told Brooke, which made him get upset all over again. Brooke rubbed his back the whole time, being the strong one for a moment. By the time he was done though, all three of them were in tears.

"But there is a chance that you don't have it, right? Or even if you do, the baby might not, right?" Karen asked, sniffling. There had to be some kind of hope here.

"Yes, there is. But either Nathan or I one is going to have to have it. Since Dan was fertile and had two sons. It's just a matter of luck as to who got it and who didn't" Lucas said bitterly, wiping his eyes. They all just sat there, dumbfounded, in silence for a while.

Karen quietly excused herself, saying that she needed to be alone. Lucas knew that she would probably give Keith a tongue lashing tomorrow about not telling her. Lucas turned to have Brooke signal for him to come lay down with her and cuddle. They both clung to each other, like it was the last time they would get to hold the other one. Brooke couldn't stop sniffling, and Lucas quietly sobbed. Both of them finally cried themselves to sleep, wrapped up together, around 1 am, dreading the school day tomorrow. . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Brooke and Lucas woke up, still wrapped in each other's arms. They just laid there in silence, looking into each other's eyes. There weren't words to describe how they were feeling right now. Brooke knew that she had to try and be strong for Lucas right now. But at the same time, to think that her baby could be sick scared her to death. She felt Lucas pull away, and sit up, putting his head in his hands. Brooke sat up and ran her hand over his back, to try and soothe him. It was then that Brooke noticed they had fallen asleep with the clothes they wore yesterday on.

"Luke, you ok?" Brooke asked quietly. She already knew the answer though.

"I think so. I just feel like any moment I'm going to wake up and this is just going to be a horrible dream; instead of being a reality" He said with sadness in his voice. Lucas put his arm around Brooke and kissed the top of her head. Just then, Karen knocked on the door:

"Sorry guys, but Brooke's dad is on the phone. He was worried that she didn't come home last night" She forced a smile as Brooke got up and came to retrieve the portable phone out of her hand.

Brooke offered a weak smile to Karen "Thanks" She sighed "Hey daddy . . ." And she stepped out into the hallway to let Mr. Davis she was fine, and why she stayed at Lucas' last night. She also decided to give Karen and Lucas some time, after finding out about the HCM.

Karen took this opportunity to go over and sit beside Lucas:

"Lucas promise me that you will get this test done as soon as you can" She had a slight whimper in her voice when she spoke.

Lucas sighed "I will Mom, I promise" He got tears in his eyes "What are we going to do?" Karen started to tear up, hating to see Lucas like this.

"We're going to take it one day at a time. Get the test done, and go from there" She said, as firmly as she could at the moment. She gave Lucas a big hug, and patted his back.

Just then, Brooke came back into the room, and handed Karen the phone, done talking to her dad. She gave Lucas a smile, and turned to Karen:

"Karen, I'm sorry for sleeping in here last night. It's just that we were both upset and . . " Karen interrupted Brooke, holding up her hand.

"Brooke, it's ok. I know last night was upsetting and emotional. I'm glad that my son had someone here to comfort him" Brooke and Lucas looked at each other, and smiled "You know, I wouldn't mind you two staying together, in the same room, as long as you remember you are still under my roof. It couldn't hurt, seeing as you are already pregnant" Karen smiled, but could tell that maybe the last part came out a little wrong by the expressions on the two teens faces.

"Guys, I didn't mean it like that. I just mean you can't get into anymore trouble" Lucas and Brooke just stood there, amused at Karen's ranting. Karen decided to quit while she was behind.

"We know Mom, we know" Lucas said, giving her a hug. He knew Karen meant no harm.

Brooke stepped forward "No, thank you Karen, for you know, letting Lucas stay in here with me. I sleep much better when he's here with me"

Karen nodded, and smiled "Ok guys, get dressed and we'll grab something to eat at the Café, sound good?" Both Brooke and Lucas nodded, and started getting ready.

An hour later, the three of them made their way into the Café. Karen went to start some coffee and get Brooke some hot chocolate. As Karen was taking care of those things, Haley made her way into the Café. She noticed Brooke and Lucas at a booth, and came over to join them for a minute, before getting to work.

"Hey guys, how's it going this morning" Haley was definitely a morning person "Brooke, you must wear that sweatshirt like everyday. You know Turner is going to find out eventually, right?" She felt like someone had to state the obvious.

"Thanks for the support Hales" Brooke spat sarcastically, and leaned into Lucas' chest. Lucas made a signal over Brooke's head, to say "Not this morning"

Karen brought over some homemade hot chocolate, which she knew both Lucas and Brooke liked. They ate some bagels and fresh baked blueberry muffins. Haley could tell something had happened, but not sure what. Brooke excused herself to go to the bathroom, not feeling too good. Lucas stayed until she came back, to make sure she was ok. Once Brooke reassured him that she was fine, just her usual morning routine, he decided to go to the River Court before school. He didn't buy that Brooke was fine, but knew not to baby her. Brooke had decided to stay and help with the morning shift, seeing that the money couldn't hurt.

After working for a solid hour, with Brooke being unusually quiet, they had a break from customers for a few minutes. Haley was clearing some plates off a table, not wanting to push Brooke, although she could tell something was wrong. She had known Brooke enough now to know that she closes herself off when she's mad or upset about something. Brooke was just trying to keep on a brave face right now for Karen and Lucas. This was devastating enough, without adding in the baby. But the truth was that Brooke was about to break inside, thinking of all the possibilities right now.

"Brooke, you don't have to tell me what, but is there something wrong?" Haley tried once more. She had already gotten 7 "Fines" since they began working this morning. Something had to give.

"Just fine" was Brooke reply as she busied herself with refilling sugar packets and salt shakers on the tables, avoiding Haley's gaze. This was what they did when it was slow.

Before Haley could try and pry whatever information out of Brooke that she obviously wasn't sharing, the bell above the door dinged, and in walked Nathan. He looked unusually calm after receiving the bomb they did last night. It now occurred to Brooke that Nathan must not have told Haley about what they found out last night about Dan. His eyes met Brookes', and he sent a sympathetic smile her way. They shared a knowing look, and Nathan couldn't understand how Brooke was holding it together. Sighing, he made his way over to them:

"Brooke" Nathan nodded, and she reciprocated "Hey babe" He gave Haley a hug "How's it going this morning?"

"Not too bad, except for silent Bob over there" Haley nodded towards Brooke, who just rolled her eyes. Nathan stiffened at Brooke's peculiar behavior. He wished there was some way to make this all easier.

"Umm Hales, can we talk for a sec? Is that ok Brooke?" He sounded nervous and Brooke raised an eyebrow, knowing what Nathan was about to do. Brooke nodded and Haley followed him over to a booth. Karen came out of the back, and stood by Brooke, as they watched Nathan explain everything to Haley. At one point, Haley started to shake her head, as tears formed in her eyes. And they knew that she knew then. A couple minutes later, Haley came running over and pulled Brooke into a hug:

"Brooke, we'll get through this" This made Brooke tense up, and want to cry. But she had to stay strong right now. Because if she broke down, she might not stop. And there were other people involved besides her and her baby. And even if she had to live in denial, Brooke was going to stay strong, for Lucas, for Karen, for everyone.

"I know Hales, I know" Brooke said, looking over at Nathan, who looked concerned for the first time that she could remember. . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was sitting in class, not really paying attention to the French Revolution, that they were discussing in History today. He looked over to see his brother a couple of seats over, deep in thought over something. It was still amazing how close he and Nathan had become over the last couple of months. They had become close enough, that Lucas could tell something was bothering him, probably this whole HCM thing, which was understandable. He then turned to see his best friend sitting in front of his brother. Haley turned and sent him a worried smile, and he didn't know how to respond. He wanted to say that everything would be ok, and nothing was going to happen, but that simply wasn't the truth. Lucas made a mental note to talk to Haley later on. He then looked to his other side, where Brooke was sitting, to see her with her eyes closed. She must not have slept well either last night, just like him. He did appreciate her trying to comfort him though, instead of always the other way around. He figures that Brooke needs to wake up though, after the incident with Mr. Conway. Discretely, he leans over:

"Pretty girl, open your eyes" Lucas whispers, and her eyes flutter up.

Brooke looks confused for a second, but then plasters a fake smile on her face "Thanks Broody" She whispers back, and goes back to pretending to pay attention, tapping a pencil against her notebook.

Lucas tries not to worry so much, but can tell that everyone is kind of on edge right now. He was nervous about the test too, but at the same time, he knows that a sense of relief would come with having it over with. Lucas was brought out of his thoughts by the bell ringing, signaling the end of class. Shaking his head, he helps Brooke with her bookbag, and heads to his next class.

Lunchtime approached, and everyone made their way to the usual table. Everyone was shocked to see Jake go and take a seat at a table with Peyton, but tried to just pass it off. It was obvious the two of them were getting close. Lucas sat down next to Brooke, giving her a peck on the cheek. She smiled back, and they began to eat their lunch. Soon, Nathan and Haley sat down at the table, with Lucas, Brooke, Mouth, Skillz, and Bevin. Haley tossed an envelope at Lucas, who gave her a quizzical look. He shrugs, as he tears it open, and Brooke peeked over his shoulder, to read as well:

_Haley Marie James_

_And _

_Nathan Lee Scott_

_Request your presence at their marriage _

_Saturday, January 20__th__ at 2 pm_

_Seasside Park, Tree Hill, NC._

_(No presents please, just come celebrate this special occasion with us!)_

_P.S.: A reception will follow at the Leiland Hunters' Lodge_

Lucas shook his head "Did I miss something?" He looked between his brother and his best friend, not sure if he was reading this right.

Haley slowly flashed her left hand "Yeah, we're engaged" She smiled at Lucas, hoping he wouldn't freak out. Nathan held his breathe, waiting for a reaction from his brother, fearing the worst. Everyone else just looked on, shocked by the teens' confession.

"So, I get to call you sis?" Lucas had a big grin. Nathan and Haley exhaled; glad to see he was happy. He, of course was. If there was one other thing Nathan had shown Lucas over the last month, especially, it was that he cared very much for Haley. Although they were awfully young, he was going to give them his blessing. Who was to say you had to be 25 to find your soulmate?

"Yep, I guess you're stuck with me from here on out" Haley smirked, and Lucas bumped fists with Nathan, to let him know it was ok. This was certainly good news, in the midst of a crisis right now. Everyone turned to Brooke, having noticed that she was unusually quiet. Lucas tried to read her face, and could tell she wasn't surprised.

"You knew, didn't you" Lucas smirked, trying to tease Brooke. She didn't look in the joking mood right now though.

Brooke tried, fake smiling and nodded "Only for a couple days though. Don't you just love it when I know something before you?" She then sighed, "I gotta go take care of a couple things" And she stood up, quickly gathering her things.

"Where you off to in a hurry?" Lucas asked, seeing her demeanor change.

"Just got to get a couple things together for practice this afternoon" Brooke tried to sound convincing. The truth was that she did have a couple things to do for the routine, making sure everything was in order. But it was also a little hard right now, on top of everything else, to sit here and talk about people getting married, while she was unwed and pregnant. She knew she needed to tell Lucas how she felt, but didn't know how or what to say to him. So for now, she just had to let it slide.

"I'll you at practice Hales, ok?" Brooke said weakly, wanting to get out of there.

"Ok" Haley said suspiciously, wondering for the hundredth time that day, what was ailing Brooke.

Brooke just nodded, and waved goodbye to everyone. She headed for the first Girls' restroom she could find. Making sure it was empty, Brooke made her way to the last stall, sinking down to the floor, and putting her head in her hands. She stayed there and cried, until she heard the first bell ring, signaling lunch was over. Being a teenager, pregnant, and hormonal was not easy sometimes. She just wished she could tell Lucas what she felt. That maybe she wanted the happily ever after.

Outside, everyone was talking about Brooke's weird behavior. Haley, along with Lucas and Nathan, knew for sure that something was not right. Hoping that it wasn't more than maybe the HCM thing right now, Haley tried to think positive about her friend:

"Did I miss something else here?" Lucas asked, obviously not thinking straight today. But they had had a long night last night. And he had a lot on his mind.

"Man, who knows with women" Nathan shook his, receiving a glare from Haley. He had put his foot in his mouth now. He quickly wished he could take it back now.

"Excuse me?" Haley cocked an eyebrow "You might want to rephrase that, or we can just go ahead and get back all those invitations right now" She crossed her arms, meaning business. Everyone watched as Nathan tried to wiggle his way out of this one.

Nathan sighed "Baby, I just meant that sometimes you guys can send us on a wild goose chase, trying to figure out what you are thinking and all. And as much as we love you, we're not mind readers." He prayed that he not just started WWIII, with what he said.

Haley sat there for a minute, not sure how to respond to what Nathan said. Lucas decided to interject before she could think of something to say back:

"Hales, do you know what could be bothering her? I mean, anything besides the whole HCM thing? Is there something else?" He asked, pleading. He whispered HCM, so that Mouth and Skillz wouldn't hear it. He wasn't ready for them to know about it yet.

Haley tapped her fingers against her upper arm, obviously thinking. The only thing she could think of was the other day, when she told Brooke about the engagement. She could see the sad expression that Brooke had, about the whole getting married thing. And although, she didn't think too much about it, maybe it was a bigger deal than Haley thought at the time. She finally spoke up:

"Lucas let me ask you something, and answer me honestly" Haley looked intently at him, and he nodded "Have you and Brooke had a serious conversation about the future? Specifically, about marriage" Lucas raised an eyebrow at the question, but could sort of see where this was going now. Nathan's eyes widened too, at Haley's question. Lucas shook his head;

"No, not really. I mean, it hasn't really been brought up between us, other than Brooke saying that her dad didn't agree with us getting married, just because of the baby. I guess I never really asked her how she felt about it though" He received a 'duh' look from Haley, meaning that maybe Brooke was feeling a little left out on the whole marriage thing. It was only natural for her to, with being pregnant and all.

"Well, I think you have your answer then. If you would like, I can see if she'll open up to me, even though I doubt it. She has frozen up twice now when I brought up marriage. But you definitely need to try and get her to talk to you, and get her to open up" Haley instructed. She then turned to Nathan, "You and I will finished this later, about your little comment" Haley smirked, knowing guys could be so clueless. But she was going to use this to her advantage, getting Nathan to gravel for a couple days, and do sweet things for her. Haley left to go meet her next tutoring appointment.

"Man, are you in trouble" Mouth said, with a laugh, once Haley was gone.

"Yeah, Hales is the sweetest person I know, but if you get her fired up, watch out" Lucas said, remembering a couple of times when Haley gave it back to him, like the day they went shopping before Christmas.

"I know, I know. But I'll sweet talk my way with her later" Nathan said, shaking his head "I wanted to ask you something though man" he looked at Lucas, who was taken back.

"Sure man, what's up?" Lucas asked.

"I just wanted to make sure we have our arrangements for Charlotte together. For the game . ." Lucas nodded, knowing what he meant "We will leave Friday night, get up there in time for dinner. Relax, the next we'll go around Charlotte, and just hang out before the game that night. What I wanted to ask you was, I guess we are taking Keith as our third person?" Nathan just wanted to make sure they agreed on that, since he had to be tested too. But he couldn't out right say that in front of some of their friends.

"Umm, yeah, that works for me" Lucas said with nervous look on his face, being reminded of what they had to do.

"You guys aren't taking your good-looking adoptive black brother with you? What up with that dawg?" Skillz asked with a smirk.

"I don't think the Bobcats could handle the likes of Skillz Taylor" Lucas said, shaking his head. Nathan gave Lucas a high five.

"Damn straight" Skillz said back, causing all the guys to laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brooke, is this correct?" Haley asked, practicing her toe-touch. She was trying to get back on Brooke's good side, not sure if it was possible today. But she knew Brooke had a lot on her, so she would cut her some slack, for now.

Brooke had insisted that Haley get off in time to be there for practice today, at least some of it. The squad was working with Haley, still trying to teach her the basics. Haley meant what she said when she said that she didn't know anything about cheerleading. But she was catching on quick enough. Or so she thought:

"Tutor girl, you got to get more energy behind it, like this" And Brooke started to do a toe-touch, but Haley stopped her.

"Don't you dare, Brooke Penelope Davis" She just glared at Brooke. Brooke rolled her eyes, and motioned for Bevin to come join them, leaving her conversation on the latest school gossip.

"Bev, could you do a full-out toe-touch for Haley, please?" Brooke asked sarcastically, not believing she was being told to stand down. Bevin nodded, and went to take position, and did a perfect one. Brooke nodded and smiled at Bevin's talent.

"Good, did you get that Hales?" Brooke asked sarcastically, wanting to move on.

"Sure did. Now I was thinking . . ." Haley rambled as she often could, but was cut off.

"Hales, no offense, but this is still my squad. And as long as I'm captain, I'll tell them what to do." Brooke said with some firmness. Haley was a little taken back, but knew that Brooke took cheerleading very seriously. She just nodded to Brooke, and made a mental note to talk to her later.

The girls had been running through parts of the new routine that Brooke put together for the last thirty minutes. They were in there before the basketball team, because Brooke wanted to practice longer, to make sure they got this just right. Just then, the doors opened, and in came Nathan, Lucas, and the rest of the team, ready to practice themselves. Nathan whistled over at Haley, causing her to blush, and the girls on the squad to 'oooo' and 'awwww'. Lucas did the same to Brooke , and she actually did wink back at him, not as embarrassed as Haley. Suddenly, Brooke had an ingenious idea, and ran over to Whitey:

"Whitey, Whitey, can I ask you something?" Brooke was out of breath from running. Everyone had their eyes on her, wondering what she was up to.

"Sure Miss Davis, what is it?" He was in a good mood today, which Brooke was thankful for. She was expecting to put up a fight, if necessary.

"I was wondering if the guys could watch our new routine, and let us know what they think, before we use in the game against Bear Creek next week? Please?" She had her puppy dogface on, hoping that even on Whitey, it could work. He thought for a minute, but then shook his head yes, and ordered the team to take a seat on the bench.

"Man, what's going on?" Nathan whispered to Lucas, as they threw their stuff down, and sat on the bleachers.

"You got me, I guess we'll just have to see" Lucas sighed, worried as to what Brooke might be doing. She was known for her surprises.

Brooke ran back over to the squad "Ok girls, full out, no mistakes, and Hales, follow someone else's lead, ok?" Brooke smirked, letting Haley know she was joking.

All the girls were in position as the music started. A remix of Pussycat Doll's _Don't Cha _began blaring throughout the gym. Bevin and Teresa were first, doing a summer salt, and a back bend. Nathan whistled again, as Haley did a perfect toe touch and high kick. Lucas waited nervously, wondering what Brooke was going to do. Just then, he saw her coming through the middle, looking like she was ready to jump or something. He then recognized what she was about to do; a double front flip, and panicked. Brooke began her ascent and made the first one. As she was moving through the second, a sharp pain seared through her side. She landed on her feet, and started moving toward the side of the gym. She went to stop the music, so that they could hear her when she cried for help, and doubled over in pain, unable to move. Lucas jumped off the bleachers, and was at her side, before Whitey would have time to protest:

"Brooke, Brooke, are you ok?" Lucas asked as he tried to help her sit down. She was squinting her eyes, obviously hurting.

"It hurts" Brooke managed to get out between pains.

"Where pretty girl" Lucas asked as calmly as he could right now.

"Everywhere" Was all that Brooke could get out, before collapsing into Lucas' arms.

"Someone call an ambulance, she's three months pregnant" Lucas screamed, as tears came down his face. "Dammit Brooke" He said, as he held onto her tight. Nathan and Haley had made their way over to where Lucas was holding Brooke. Nathan whipped out his cell, calling the ambulance. They all looked on with concern, as Whitey ran to his office for something.

And then Lucas looked down, and noticed the blood coming from between Brooke's legs . . .

Ok, so a drama-filled chapter! Yeah! Anyway, I hope you guys somewhat enjoy this chapter. It was hard to write, especially with Brooke at the end. But it's all part of the plan, trust me. Just let me know what you think!

Laura

**Please R & R**


	32. Light of My Heart

"Brooke, can you hear me? Brooke?" Lucas was still holding onto her, waiting for the ambulance to get there. He just kept stroking her hair, hoping for her to open her eyes.

Why did she have to be so stubborn? Why did she do that flip? But right now, all Lucas could think about was how Brooke and the baby had to be ok. He didn't know what he would do if they weren't. Lucas began to break down all over again.

"Lucas, I didn't know she was going to do that, I swear. If I had, I could have stopped her. Oh Brooke" Haley said softly, tears in her eyes. All the girls on the squad felt responsible, unaware of Brooke's plan. She didn't tell anyone, obviously, that she was thinking of attempting that. Nathan came and put his arms around Haley.

"Shh, Hales, just give him some time" Nathan whispered in her ear. He could tell that Lucas wasn't paying attention to anything right now but Brooke, not that he could blame him.

Just then Whitey came running in, Principal Turner behind him. Lucas was too upset to notice that Turner was about to find out that Brooke is pregnant.

"Turner, she's three months pregnant. The paramedics are on their way. We don't know what the condition of her or the baby is yet," Whitey sounded like some EMT or something. Lucas sent a nervous glance at Turner, who didn't seem that shocked at all. He knelt down beside Brooke, along with him and Whitey.

"I guess you're the father, Mr. Scott?" Turner asked him directly. All Lucas could do was nod. Turner gave him a reassuring pat on the back, and stood up.

Just then, the paramedics came rushing into the gym. They immediately got a gurney ready to put Brooke on, and get her to the hospital. Lucas began to speak as calmly as he could, as the paramedics were moving all around Brooke, hooking her up to monitors and stuff:

"Please, is she going to be ok? Is the baby going to be ok?" Lucas rambled.

One of the paramedics yelled, "Can we get a little privacy here?" They directed it at Whitey. And Whitey took care of clearing everyone out of the gym, except for Lucas.

Once it was clear, another paramedic slipped on some gloves, to check Brooke. Eyes widened as they saw all the blood underneath her uniform. As the paramedic finished his exam, he announced to the group:

"She's gushing man, we got to get her to the ER now, or we're going to lose all of them" Lucas began to sob, hearing those words. The paramedic team went to strapping Brooke on the gurney, and running with her out to the ambulance. Lucas followed, trying to keep up with them:

"Go man, we'll meet you there" He could here Nathan yell at him, as Lucas ran by them.

"Come on" One of the paramedics said, letting Lucas jump in, and ride in the ambulance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they reached Tree Hill hospital, the paramedics informed Lucas that Dr. Ryan had been paged, to meet them at the ER. Brooke and the baby's heartbeat dropped a couple times on the ride there. Lucas' heart would race each time one of the paramedics would say "Dropping". Brooke was going in and out of consciousness, never fully waking up though. The paramedics would assure Lucas though, that Brooke would be fine once they reached the hospital. As they pulled up to the ER, and began to pull Brooke out of the ambulance, her eyes flickered open:

"Luke" Brooke cried, barely above a whisper

Lucas jumped out of the ambulance and was at her side 'Pretty girl, it's alright. They're going to take care of you, ok? You're going to be ok" He felt the need to reassure her.

Brooke got tears in her eyes "The baby?" Was all that Brooke could get out at the moment. Her throat was dry and scratchy as it was.

"We're here to find out about the baby Brooke, ok. Just relax and let them take care of you. You're going to be just fine" Lucas ran his fingers through her hair, tearing up as well. The paramedics began moving Brooke inside, and they were met with a team of nurses, ready to take Brooke back to see Dr. Ryan.

One of the nurses came over to separate Brooke and Lucas, so they could take Brooke back and have Dr. Ryan work on her:

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to wait here, until Dr. Ryan come so fill you in" the nurse said, stepping between Lucas and Brooke.

"Please, I have to go back there. I have to know that our baby is ok, please" Lucas pleaded, not wanting to leave Brooke. But apparently his cries were falling on deaf ears.

"I'm sorry, but it's the hospital rules" The nurse responded, as they were able to get Brooke away from Lucas. He looked over to see Brooke holding out her hand, signaling she wanted Lucas with her. Lucas tried to fight past the nurse once more, seeing that Brooke needed him:

"Brooke, Brooke" Lucas screamed, as tears streamed down his face. The nurse still wouldn't let him through. He kept calling her name, until he couldn't see her face anymore. Once that happened, he just broke down there in the waiting room, not caring about making a scene. The nurse stayed there, watching him, until a new voice spoke, causing them to look up:

"Luke, I'm here" Keith said, pulling Lucas into a hug, and letting him cry. Lucas didn't care who saw him right now, with his girlfriends' and his baby's lives hanging in the balances. Luckily, Keith had gotten the call, and sped over to the hospital, as fast as he could. Just then, Nathan, Haley, Mouth, Skillz, Bevin, and Jake came running in. The nurse walked away, seeing that Keith had Lucas under control, as the group approached them.

"is there any word yet?" Haley asked gently, not to upset Lucas. Nathan had his arm wrapped around her, for support, as she sniffled.

"Nothing yet. They wouldn't let me go back there with her. And she was so, so scared" Lucas said, as he got upset once again. He felt Keith put a hand on his shoulder "How did you know?"

Keith sighed, "Nathan called me on his way. I just happened to be in the neighborhood. I called your mom, she should be here as soon as she can" He gave Lucas a pat on the back. Lucas nodded, and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

Lucas looked at Nathan, and weak smiled "Thanks bro, it means a lot" Nathan went and pulled Lucas into a manly hug. He couldn't imagine what Lucas was going through right now.

"No problem" Nathan reassured him, and they bumped fists, as usual.

Everyone had settled into chairs in the waiting room. Before they knew it, an hour and a half had passed. Nathan was holding onto Haley, who hadn't stopped crying since they got there. Keith was on the other side of Nathan, with his head in his hands. Bevin was holding onto Skillz, her face buried in his chest, as she cried. Skillz just kept his arm around her, trying to carry on a conversation with Jake, and keep his mind off what was going on. Mouth sat on the other side of Bevin, starring into space. No one could really relax, with Brooke being in the hospital like this. Lucas was the worst. He sat in the corner, by himself, and hadn't said a word in an hour. He kept looking around, not wanting to meet the eyes of his friends, for fear of breaking down again.

Jake decided to try and get Lucas to talk, since Keith and Nathan both had, and had no luck. He walked over, and put a hand on Lucas' shoulder, bringing him from his trance:

"Come on man, let's go take a walk or getting some coffee," Jake offered.

"I'm not leaving man" Lucas kept his gaze ahead, anger in his voice. He just wanted to be left alone, until he knew that Brooke was ok. Jake shook his head, and went back to his seat with Skillz and Mouth chatting. Just then, the doors flew open, and in came Karen, followed by Mr. And Mrs. Davis. Lucas did stand, as they approached him:

"Lucas how is she?" Mr. Davis asked, with desperation. Even Mrs. Davis looked sad.

"I don't know yet. They are still working on her," Lucas said weakly, and The Davis' nodded.

"Lucas, come here" Karen signaled she wanted to give him a hug. Lucas just fell into his mothers' arms.

"I'm scared Mom, there was a lot of blood" He sobbed, as Karen just held her son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the ER room, Dr. Ryan was doing his best to stop the bleeding. The tear in her uterus had obviously spread a lot more, and was probably going to need stitching. Every now and then, Brooke would moan in pain, half awake. Dr. Ryan and a couple of nurses were setting up a heart monitor, and prepping for the stitches. Brooke began to sob, as she was in pain, and scared all at the same time:

"Brooke, hun, I know you're scared, but you've got to calm down" Dr. Ryan tried to soothe, seeing that Brooke was distraught. But seeing that Brooke wasn't going to calm down on her own anytime soon, Dr. Ryan called one of his nurses over:

"Nurse, we're going to have to sedate her, in order for me to work here" Dr. Ryan alerted the nurse, who went to retrieve a vial of pain medicine, that would relax Brooke so they could stitch her up. It was their only chance of helping Brooke.

"There you go honey" The nurse injected the medicine, and pretty soon, Brooke was relaxed and asleep. It was not fun to have to sedate someone, but they had no time to waste right now.

"Ok nurse, bring me . . ." And Dr. Ryan got what he needed, and began to stitch Brooke's uterus, hoping the baby had not lost too much oxygen. Once he was done stitching and they had cleaned Brooke up, Dr. Ryan felt it necessary to go fill everyone in the waiting room in on her condition.

Lucas was the first to see Dr. Ryan coming into the waiting room and was on his feet. He had Karen and Keith to his right, and the Davis' to his left. Karen put her arm around Lucas, to show her support.

"Luke, hi" Dr. Ryan said, shaking his hand "And you guys are?" He asked curiously.

Lucas spoke up "Umm, this is my mom Karen, and my uncle Keith. And these are Brooke's parents, Mr. And Mrs. Davis. The rest are close friends" he then asked the inevitable "How is Brooke and the baby Dr. Ryan?" He asked, scared to know.

"Well, we got lucky this time I think. The next 24 hours are very critical. And I don't know if Brooke may have lost the baby yet or not, but I'm optimistic. I haven't checked for a heartbeat yet, because I was working so hard on stopping the bleeding, our first priority. We have to allow her body time to heal, and then we will do an ultrasound and see about the baby. My main concern right now is Brooke, and making sure no infection occurs. The rest will just be icing on the cake at this point" Lucas brought a hand to his mouth, not liking the sound of this. Karen held on tighter to him, to help him stay strong. "And one other thing Luke. I know how much this is going to hurt Brooke, and it may be better coming from one of you, instead of me. But absolutely no more cheerleading until the baby is born, ok?" Lucas nodded, knowing that was going to be a fight "I know it's important to her. But I think it's more important at this point, to make sure the baby survives, which it may not, if she continues cheering like she has. And I think we all want what's best for her and the baby right now. Anyway, She should be in a room soon, and I'll have someone come let you know what her room number is, so you can visit her. Please, no more than 2 at a time though." And with that, Dr. Ryan left everyone, to go back and check on Brooke once more.

Lucas sunk down into a chair "What if they don't make it? What if the baby doesn't make it?" He began to tear up again at these thoughts.

Keith cleared his throat "Man, you can't think like that ok? You have to be strong right now for Brooke, and for the baby. You have to be strong for your family right now Luke. I know it may seem hard to do, but it's all part of growing up" Karen smiled at Keith, thankful for his strength right now. She went to sit down by Lucas, and put her arm around him:

"Luke, would you like me to go with you, to see Brooke in a minute?" She was trying to stay calm for her son, realizing that's what he needs right now.

Luke bit his lip "Yeah, if you don't mind. I don't think I have the strength to go in there and see her like that alone." Karen nodded, understanding. Just then, a nurse walked up with a smile

"Mr. Scott?" Lucas nodded "Right this way" And he and Karen went to follow her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas got scared as they approached Brooke's room. He wasn't sure what to expect, and he hated to see Brooke so vulnerable. Karen, sensing her son's nervousness, put a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a reassuring pat. Shakily, Lucas opened the door to Brooke's room.

Brooke's eyes were closed, since they had sedated her, and her face was sort of pale. Brooke was hooked up to all kinds of monitors. A heart monitor, blood pressure machine, an IV of some kind of pain medicine, and had an oxygen mask right now, probably from all the distress. Lucas hated seeing her so fragile and broken. He noticed that Brooke's hand was spread across her stomach in a protective manner. Wondering if she knew that the baby was in distress, and that she had to stay strong for her and their baby, he said a silent prayer for them both. Lucas rushed over and took Brooke's hand, and began stroking it. Karen followed, pulling two chairs beside the bed, for them to sit. He and Karen just stayed there, in silence, watching Brooke's chest rise and fall. Surprisingly, a song came to mind, that he had heard earlier that day, on the radio:

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

"I just wish I knew how to save her," Lucas said softly, bringing him and Karen from their thoughts. He had silent tears streaming down his face.

Karen smiled sadly, "I know you do Luke. Every since you were little, you wanted to be a savior" She ran her hand along his back "You were my savior when you were growing up, always protective of me. But sometimes, all we can do is teach people how to save themselves. Brooke's a fighter Lucas. I believe she can find the inner strength to fight for her and the baby." And Karen silently hoped that was true.

Lucas then took his other hand, and rubbed it over Brooke's stomach, and began to speak "Pretty girl, come on. You've got to stay strong right now, ok? Every since the day we met Brooke, you were one of the most out-going and strong-willed girls I have ever met. Well, right now, I need you to continue to have that strong-will, ok? Don't give up the fight just yet. I umm, I remember the first time we met" His cheeks got a rosy tint at the memory "When I went to my first bonfire on the beach. You and Peyton were there, with some of the other cheerleaders. And you were wearing a black sparkly top, cut kind of low, and a jean skirt. But I remember when I looked over and saw those emerald green eyes, I was mesmerized. And I only hope now, that our child will inherit those from you." He placed a kiss on Brooke's stomach, and gave her hand a squeeze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Lucas and Karen got back to the waiting room, after watching over Brooke some more, they were taken back to see who had shown up. Peyton. She was sitting over by Jake, holding hands. But as much as Lucas disliked Peyton right now, it was kind of decent of her to come, given her and Brooke's history together. Peyton looked over and saw that Lucas had come back from seeing Brooke. Lucas was a little nervous when she got up from her seat, and approached him and Karen:

"Luke, I'm so so sorry. How is she?" Peyton was on the verge of tears.

Lucas shifted nervously, but spoke "Umm, Brooke doesn't look so good right now. She's kind of pale, and they have her hooked up to several machines. But they are staying optimistic that she'll wake up soon, and the baby will be fine" He surprised himself that he got it all out without breaking down. A few weeks ago, he could have blamed her for this.

Peyton nodded "Is there anything that I can do?" She wanted to help, if she could.

"Not really. Just wait and pray with the rest of us I guess" Lucas sighed "Thanks for coming though" And with that, he went to sit back in the corner, and think by himself. Karen mustered up a smile to send to Peyton, and went to sit by Keith.

Haley and Nathan went and gave Lucas a reassuring pat on the shoulder, before getting the courage up to go see Brooke.

"Hang in there man" Nathan tried to encourage Lucas.

"We'll let you know if there's any change while we're back there, ok?' Haley tried to soothe her best friend, only receiving a nod of the head. Nathan pulled at her arm, letting Haley know it was time for them to go see Brooke. Her parents were still waiting to go.

As they entered the room, the sight of Brooke was even more unsettling. Being hooked up to all kinds of machines was not the most appealing look for her, but Brooke always had a style about her, even when sick. Haley put a hand to her mouth, and buried her face in Nathan's chest:

"Oh god" She sobbed into Nathan.

"Shhh, Hales. She's a lot stronger than she looks, I promise" He tried to reassure Haley, as well as himself. They fell into a silence, listening to the clicking of the heart monitor. Nathan thought back to the last time that Brooke was broken like this, and he had been one of the ones to pick up the pieces and take care of her. They never really spoke about that morning. And any time he would try to get Brooke to talk about it, she would shut down, and refuse. The first time that Nathan truly felt like Brooke might be moving past that incident was when she met Lucas, and how she matured then. He hoped to see that girl again someday.

Haley brought Nathan from his thoughts "How would you know?" She had a confused look on her face. She had never known Nathan and Brooke to be that close.

"Umm Hales, I don't know if I should be the one to . ." Nathan tried to explain.

"Don't worry about then" Haley scoffed, and broke out of the hug. She turned around to face Brooke, wondering what else she didn't know about her friend. Nathan sighed, seeing that Haley was pushing him away, because he wouldn't tell her what he knew. Juggling with his inner conscience, Nathan figured that it couldn't hurt to tell Haley. It wasn't like Brooke could jump up and slap him for telling her, no offense.

"It was last year, the beginning of sophomore year. We were at the Beach House, having a celebration for back to school" Nathan began, and Haley turned to meet his eyes, waiting for him to continue, "Brooke was there, hanging out with Peyton and some of the other cheerleaders. There was also this jerk, named Felix, who had come that night, even though he didn't play sports or anything. I had seen him approach Brooke, and the two of them began to flirt. Everyone was having fun, until Felix decided to take it too far. While Brooke went to the bathroom, he slipped something in a drink he had fixed her, and gave it to her when she came back. I had kind of warned her before that he was slick, but you know Brooke, stubborn. I didn't know anything was wrong, until Peyton came running over to me a little bit later, saying that I needed to come upstairs now, that something was wrong. When I got up there, Brooke was laying on the bed, half-naked, with a split lip" Haley put a hand to her mouth, knowing what must have happened. "She didn't wake up for a long time after that, which worried me and Peyton both. And then, a month later, when she came to us, telling us that she thought she might be pregnant, I expected her to fall apart."

"But she didn't?" Haley asked, above a whisper.

"No she did. See, she had a miscarriage the next morning. Peyton and I had taken her to the hospital, to have her checked out the day after it happened. But she refused to have a pregnancy test. We were both unsure about it, and then she confirmed our suspicions with telling us she was 'late'. But before she could take a test, she lost the baby. Good thing too, because Felix was a jackass, and thanks to me, was sent off to military school. Believe me, she was a mess for a few days. She wouldn't eat, or get out of bed. One night, Peyton called, and said that Brooke had drunk a whole pint of Jack Daniels and was passed out on the bathroom floor. I rushed over and helped take care of her. But as broken and hurt as she was then, eventually she was strong enough to pull herself through it. She finally quit thinking like a victim, and more like a survivor. See, she found the strength inside herself to pull herself over that hurdle, and I have always admired her for that." He choked up, just thinking about someone so strong, laying there so helpless.

Haley cried, "I had no idea she had been through that. What is she, like Wonder woman or something?" She let a few tears drop, looking at the weak Brooke lying before them.

"Yeah, like I said, she's a fighter" He put his arm around Haley, as they said their own silent prayer for the old Brooke to come back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Nathan and Haley returned, it was the Davis' turn to go see Brooke. They quietly made their way down the hall to Brooke's room, holding on to each other for the first time in a long time. Much to Mr. Davis' surprise, Mrs. Davis had even shed a few tears since they had arrived at the hospital.

As they walked into the room, and caught sight of Brooke's condition, it was over.

"Oh my god, my baby girl" Mrs. Davis sobbed. Mr. Davis raised an eyebrow, remembering the way she had acted toward Brooke lately.

"Like you really care," Mr. Davis mumbled to himself. He hoped that Lydia didn't hear.

No such luck. "What was that" Lydia Davis turned to her husband.

"I said, like you really care," He repeated, louder and with some anger.

Lydia was a little taken back. She sank down in the chair by Brooke's bed, and sobbed. She was quickly reminded of how harshly she had treated her daughter over the last few months, hell the last few years. Lydia may have appeared cold and indifferent to Brooke, but a lot of it was just her own insecurity as a mother. She hadn't had the best example from her mother, and unfortunately, treated Brooke the same way she had been. Lydia took her daughter's hand in hers:

"Oh Brooke, baby" Lydia cried, "I don't know what I've done. All these years, all these years I've brought you up the way I was. Your grandmother lived on the philosophy of you could never be too rich or too thin. And she passed that mentality onto me, unfortunately. She was never what I really needed, a mother. Someone to cook me meals, and read me bedtime stories, and even sometimes braid my hair. And so when I had you, I didn't know where to start, except to follow the example I was given. But baby girl, I promise that I'm going to try and change. I know that I can't make up for the past, but if you'll give me the chance, I want to be in your future Brooke, you and my grandchild" Lydia sobbed, as she placed a hand on Brooke's stomach.

James couldn't help but get choked up at his wife's confession. If only he had known how insecure she was as a mother, they could have worked through that. But he prayed now, that maybe they could be a family. A real family.

"Lydia, our baby girl is one of the strongest people I know" Mr. Davis spoke quietly, putting a hand on his wife's' shoulder

"I know, she got that from her father" Lydia choked out.

James shook his head "No, deep down, I think she got that from her mother" and with that, the two parents clung to each other, watching over their daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seeing the Davis' come back from visiting Brooke, Peyton got a knot in her stomach, knowing that she was next. This meant that she had to face one of her biggest fears, seeing someone she loved sick, in a hospital bed again. It reminded her of her mom. Jake sensed her nervousness, and put his arm around her:

"Would you like me to come with you?" Jake asked soothingly, wanting to be there for Peyton.

Peyton shrugged and broke from his embrace "Actually, as weird as it sounds, would you mind if Nathan went with me?" Nathan and Jake exchanged confused looks, and Nathan shrugged. But deep down, he knew why Peyton wanted him there.

"Is that ok Jake? I'm not trying to shut you out, it's just . ." Peyton tried to explain. But surprisingly Jake said "Ok" with a smile, knowing that there was a friendship there that still wasn't completely lost.

Nathan and Peyton silently walked toward Brooke's room, not saying a word. Every now and then, Peyton would cut her eyes over, to see Nathan's expression, which was one of concern, for their friend. He never would look Peyton in the eye; probably out of disgust for the way she had treated Brooke. But could she really blame him?

Once they walked into the room, Peyton took Nathan's hand, and gripped it for support. The two of them sat beside the bed, eyeing Brooke and all the machines she was attached to. Seeing her best friend fighting for her life, and the life of her child right now, Peyton bursts into tears:

"I'm a horrible person, aren't I?" She sobbed

Nathan shook his head "Pey, don't think . . ." But he was cut off.

"I am. I am a horrible and despicable person, for what I've done to her. How could I? God, I need to be crucified for the hell I have put her through over the last few months. And what has she done to me? Nothing. Just been the best friend she knew how to be. Sure she could be eccentric, and annoying at times, but that was part of her charm. God, I hate this feeling. Knowing that I may never be able to make this up to her" Peyton laid her head down on the side of the bed and sobbed. Nathan just stayed silent, knowing she needed to get this out, before it killed her "Do you remember the last time she was like this?"

Nathan sighed "Yeah, unfortunately." He had just relived it not that long ago, with telling Haley.

"God Brooke, you've got to wake up" Peyton wailed "So that I can make this up to you. Just like I should have then. I should have protected you. But you mark my words Brooke Penelope Davis. I will never let anything; I mean anything happen to you or your baby even again. Just please, please make it through this, so I can make good on that promise, please" She pleaded with her unconscious friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, into the middle of the night, Lucas was back in Brooke's room. He had fought with the nursing staff, to let him stay with her overnight. But Dr. Ryan put in a good word, and got him a meal brought up and a cot set up by Brooke's bed. The rest of their friends had come said their hellos to Brooke, and left for the night. Karen and Keith went home to shower and get some food, and relax for the night. Not that anyone could totally relax. The Davis' said that as long as Lucas insisted on staying with Brooke, they mind as well go home and be back first thing in the morning. Everyone told Lucas to call their cells if anything changed, good or bad.

Around midnight, Lucas heard some grunting coming from the bed next his, and then someone squeeze his hand:

"Brooke?" He sat up, and with the dim light on behind the hospital bed, he could see a pair of emerald green eyes staring back at him.

"Water" Brooke choked out, her throat very dry.

Lucas quickly got up from his cot and went to pour her a glass, helping her hold the cup up and sip it down. Once she had drank some, Lucas placed a kiss on her forehead:

"Baby, I'm going to go get Dr. Ryan, you stay tight" And Brooke just nodded, still a little groggy.

Five minutes later, Lucas came running back into the room, Dr. Ryan on his heels. They both were at Brooke's bedside:

"Brooke, you're awake. This is really good news, considering. I stayed here tonight, in case you did wake up, so I could check you" Dr. Ryan noticed the smile on Lucas' face, knowing that Brooke was ok.

Dr. Ryan did a quick internal exam, to see where they stood.

"Bleeding subsided, which is a miracle. I want to get you hooked up to a fetal monitor Brooke, and see about the baby right away. I know you are both anxious to see if it's ok" Both Lucas and Brooke nodded repeatedly.

Dr. Ryan had the fetal monitor hooked up to Brooke, in about five minutes. Lucas had gently helped Brooke sit up a little bit, and he was now sitting in the bed, behind her. She was leaning against his chest, and they both were nervously waiting to hear the sound they both desperately wanted to.

"Ok, guys, lets' check for a heartbeat" Dr. Ryan smiled, as he turned on the machine.

The room filled with a loud swooshing sound, which was Brooke's. But as they all listened closer, there was a slightly slower, softer _BeepBeep BeepBeep BeepBeep_, music to the teen parents' ears.

* * *

Ok, so, I was going to have this finished earlier, but some stuff came up at work today. I'm sorry, but at least it wasn't a week before I updated. So, yeah for Brucas and baby brucas. Next chapter will be Brooke's recovery, and we'll find out some more about Naley's wedding. I will at least get one chapter up tomorrow, before I go out of town for the weekend! Thanks for reading!

Laura

p.s. - I know I brought Peyton back into the story, but I thought about it. And as much as I may dislike the character of Peyton, she is somewhat vital to Brooke's role. Hope you're not disappointed.

**Please R & R **(it makes me smile!!)


	33. AN 7

Guys

I am so, so sorry. I have been sick all week, with some kind of infection on my face. And on top of that, the meds I'm on make me sleepy and just feel ucky. Anyway, I apologize for not writing anything this week so far. I feel a little bit better today, and I'm working on a chapter. But it's not coming like I would like it to. I would love some suggestions if you guys have any. Hopefully I will have another chapter up soon! Thanks for staying loyal!

Laura


	34. Shine Your Light

"We're taking her into surgery in a few minutes." Those were the last words that Lucas expected to here this morning.

After Dr. Ryan had checked for a heartbeat in the middle of the night, they thought they were home free. Lucas and Brooke had curled up, as comfortable as they could in a hospital bed together, to get some sleep. But then first thing this morning, a nurse came in, and wanted to get Brooke on her feet. They had to make sure she could walk with the stitches okay.

But Brooke had taken two steps, and began gushing again. So obviously the external stitches Dr. Ryan thought would do the job, weren't. They immediately had Brooke lay back down, to keep from losing too much blood. They were going to have to go in and surgically sew the tear in Brooke's uterus up. (I have honestly heard of this happening, so don't think I'm crazy). Dr. Ryan wouldn't release Brooke without knowing that she wasn't going to hemorrhage once they left the hospital.

"Is that our only option?" Lucas asked, as he and Karen, Keith, and the Davis' listened to what Dr. Ryan was saying. He didn't know anything about pregnancies or tears. This was all a little overwhelming, but Karen assured him that these things happen sometimes. Brooke was curled up on the bed, afraid to move, and crying. She didn't want surgery.

"Yes, at this point. I can't let her go home, not knowing if the stitches will hold" Dr. Ryan informed them "But it is only a fifteen minute procedure, and she will be done, before she knows what happened, I promise."

"And I can't go back, with her?" Lucas hated this, especially because he knew that Brooke didn't like it. But if it was best for their baby.

"No, unfortunately. But like I said, it will be over before you can blink. And the baby will be safe and secure in the womb now." Dr. Ryan tried to assure them.

Lucas nodded, and went over and wrapped his arms around Brooke "Pretty girl, you need to do this, ok? We have to make sure the baby is safe. And we have so much to do once you get better too. We have a house to decorate, and a nursery to plan. And you know that Hales and some of the other girls are going to plan some kind of party. But you need to get better, and have this done." He tried to reason with Brooke, who was upset. But after a couple minutes, she slowly nodded, saying that she agreed. Everyone sighed a sigh of relief at her cooperation.

"Ok then Brooke, I will be back in about ten minutes to take you to the OR, ok?" And with that, Dr. Ryan went to prep for the procedure.

"I will be there when you wake up Pretty girl, ok?" Lucas soothed, trying to calm Brooke.

"Promise?" She asked, scared.

"Promise" Lucas assured her, giving her a soft kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacing back and forth in the waiting room, Lucas couldn't relax until he knew that Brooke was out of surgery. He just kept walking back and forth in front of everybody in the waiting room with him. They were all giving him looks, but he was too preoccupied to notice that they all thought he was crazy. Finally, Whitey spoke up:

"Scott, you're going to wear a hole in the floor" He laughed, "Why don't you come sit down. She's not going to get done any faster by you pacing like that".

Lucas looked over at his family and friends "I'd rather stand, thanks" He just wanted to know that everything was going to be ok for once. If he did have HCM, he didn't know how he was going to last with all this stress.

Mrs. Davis got up from her seat, and went to stand in front of Lucas, to make him stop.

"You really care for Brooke, don't you?" Lydia Davis asked shyly.

"Yes ma'am, I do. I know I don't always know how to show it, but I do," He answered nervously, but meaning every word.

"Well, I know we didn't get off to the best start Lucas, but I would like to get to know you, and maybe be friends?" Lucas was taken back, not sure if he heard Mrs. Davis right. All he could do was nod.

Mr. Davis came over to join in the conversation "Luke, not to change the subject or forget where we are. But I was thinking that, maybe we can go over some of the details of the house before Lydia and I leave town in a few days. I'm assuming from what I heard you say earlier, that you two are going to accept the house?" He was speaking in his business tone.

"Yes sir, as far as I know, we've agreed to accept the house from you. I can't thank you enough. And I promise to take care of it" Lucas was a little intimidated, but was starting to feel less inferior to the Davis' everyday.

"I know you will. We just want the best for you guys" Mr. Davis smiled.

Just then, everyone saw Dr. Ryan coming into the waiting area, and were on their feet to hear about Brooke's condition.

"Ok, so before you ask, everything went well" Dr. Ryan smiled, and everyone sighed in relief "Brooke is still kind of groggy from the pain medicine, and will probably sleep for a little while longer. We were able to secure the tear, so I don't anticipate anymore problems, as long as she doesn't do anymore strenuous activities, such as cheerleading. She can't lift anything over 10 to 12 lbs between now and the end of her pregnancy, just to be safe. Other instructions, for when she goes home would be like no bubble baths for two weeks, no lifting of any kind for a couple weeks, and no sexual activity for about 3 weeks, got it?" Lucas blushed, but nodded "Brooke is going to be very sore, and can't go up stairs either for a few days. Other than that, you just need to try and get her to take it easy and not do a whole lot for a little while. She should be able to go home first thing tomorrow, if all goes like it should. And I will get in touch with the school about her being out for a few more days. If there aren't any questions, I will get a nurse to come take you to her room in just a little bit." Everyone thanked Dr. Ryan, and he left to go take care of some other patients.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Broody?" Brooke asked in a groggy, hoarse voice, waking up.

"Hey pretty girl, see, I told you I would be here when you woke up" Lucas smiled. She nodded, remembering that, and weakly smiles back at him, with her dimples.

"Is the baby ok now? Am I ok?" Brooke was anxious to get out of there. She was also starting to feel guilty for what she did in practice, and what it caused.

"Yes, baby, you both are ok now" Lucas soothed, seeing she was upset about all that had happened. It was her fault, but they couldn't focus on that right now. He slid into one of the chairs beside Brooke's bed and began to massage her knuckles.

The two of them just sat there in silence for a couple minutes, thinking. Brooke refused to meet Lucas' eyes, for fear of seeing disappointment. She knew he was just being kind right now, since she was in the hospital. But deep down, Brooke feared that Lucas was probably really mad with her for putting the baby in jeopardy like she did. She honestly thought that she would be ok, since she had done flips like that a million times before. But she should have known better than to risk it, with being pregnant and all. Suddenly overcome with guilt, Brooke began to sob:

"I'm so, so sorry" Lucas looked up into her eyes, watching her break down "I know you're probably mad at me. And you would be right to be. I shouldn't have done that double flip. But I had done it so many times, that I honestly thought I would be ok. I just can't believe that I put my baby in danger like that. I'm so sorry Lucas, please forgive me"

Lucas got up and went to sit on the bed, beside her, careful not to squish her "Brooke, baby, calm down. I know you didn't intentionally mean to hurt the baby, ok? And yes, I was upset that you did that. But all that matters right now is you getting better, and our baby getting better too. So don't stress, it's not good for the baby" He wrapped his arms around her gingerly, and ran circles on her back, trying to calm her down.

After a few minutes, Brooke calmed down, and spoke up "I'm going to resign on Monday from the cheerleading squad" This caused Lucas to raise an eyebrow, but he listened "It's not fair to you or our baby for me to keep this up I guess. I mean, cheerleading is a big part of who I am, but I don't really have a choice, do I? I have to admit though; I am going to miss it. It's just not fair sometimes" She was starting to get teary eyed. Lucas softly strokes her back.

"I know baby. But it is for the best" He was glad that Brooke came to the conclusion on her own, instead of him having to force her "But you know, as soon as the baby is born, you can go back to getting into shape. And before you know it, you'll be back, courtside, cheering on your favorite Raven" Lucas tried to joke, to make Brooke feel better.

"What does Nathan have to do with this?" Brooke smirked, having a little fun of her own.

"Real funny. You know, maybe I could get a certain . . . " Lucas was going to say curly blond headed cheerleader to cheer him on. But he decided not to take it there. It would only be a joke, but didn't know how Brooke would react to bringing up Peyton in that way.

"A certain what?" Brooke asked, after a few moments, seeing Lucas in thought.

"It's not important" Lucas shook his head "What is important is you getting better. So we can make plans to move in and start decorating our new house. Your dad wants to go over a few things, once you get better." He was relieved to change the subject.

Brooke nodded, not understanding the subject change "Oh ok. So my parents came to visit me?" She asked meekly.

Lucas smiled "Yep. I think you've had the most visitors of anybody out there pretty girl. Everyone was really scared, after seeing you in pain like that. But it was full out there with people from the basketball team and cheerleading squad as well. Haley was a mess, but Nathan was there to comfort her. She said she couldn't wait for you to get better because they are suppose to get married next weekend, and she needs your help. Everyone from school has sent letters and well wishes" Lucas motioned to all the cards and letters spread across Brooke's hospital room.

Brooke curled up into Lucas' chest and just held onto him closely. She was thinking about something, but was afraid to bring it up. She didn't want to bring it up to Lucas especially, given their history with this person. But her curiosity won out:

"Did, um . ." Brooke fumbled with her words. Lucas noticed her nervousness, and picked up on what she was trying to ask, finally.

"She came Brooke" Lucas answered gently, as Brooke nodded into his chest.

They settled into a comfortable silence, and soon fell asleep together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later, Lucas was getting ready to leave, and give someone else a chance to come visit Brooke. Brooke was insisting that he go home and shower, because they came straight from the gym, and body odor was rampant. With some protest, he decided to just give in, promising to only be gone an hour at most.

"I'll be back before you know pretty girl" Lucas smiled, going to give her a peck on the forehead "Do you need anything from the house?"

"Maybe my make up and hair brush, and your gray hoodie?" Brooke asked shyly.

"Brooke, baby, you don't need the make up" But when he saw the lower lip coming out, he sighed "Alright, if it will make you happy, I'll get it"

"Thanks Broody" Brooke smiled

"The things I do for you" Lucas smirked, and gave her another kiss goodbye, and he headed home.

Brooke had been resting, with her eyes closed maybe ten minutes, when the door creaked open. In came Karen, followed by her parents. Her eyes crept open and she tried to sit up a little more in the bed. But it was kind of hard, because she was still sore from the surgery this morning. The three adults slowly made their way into the room, not sure if she was awake, or not. When Brooke finally opened her eyes widely, they moved closer to the bed. Karen spoke first:

"Brooke, how are you feeling?" Karen went and wrapped Brooke in a hug. It felt good to have someone who cared for her like a daughter, like Karen did.

"A little sore, but better. I'm so sorry I put you guys through all that yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt . . ." Brooke began to get upset again. She knew people were going to blame her if something happened, since she was the one who was cheering, pregnant.

"Honey, we know, ok? All that matters now is that you and the baby are ok" Karen soothed. She just hugged Brooke as she cried a little more, feeling guilty.

The Davis' stood there and watched their daughter being comforted by a woman who was not her parent. But the truth was that they had no room for judgment or jealousy. They had made their bed a long time ago, and now they had to lie in it. They had no one to blame but themselves for not being a part of Brooke's life. All they could do was hope to change the future.

Karen looked over and caught the eyes of Brooke's parents and noticed the sadness. She quickly recognized her place with Brooke 'Well, I just had to come see you before I headed to the Café. I promised Deb I would come in for a little bit at least, since she was there most of yesterday" Karen smiled down at Brooke "I'll be back later to check on you though, honey. Just take care of my grandchild, and yourself"

"Thanks Karen, and I promise that I will" Brooke replied meekly. Karen gave her one last hug, and squeezed her hand for good luck. She knew Brooke was nervous about being left with her parents by herself. Karen left, and an uncomfortable silence lingered over the room.

After what seemed forever, Brooke finally meet her parent's eyes "So I heard you guys were here yesterday"

"Yes pumpkin, we got here as soon as we could. Karen called and we rushed over to make sure you and the baby were ok," Mr. Davis answered.

"Thanks, I guess" Brooke bit her lip, not sure what else to say. It was almost like she was in the room with strangers.

Mr. Davis sighed, knowing that his daughter was hurting, and not just physically "Brooke, pumpkin, I know you're upset. It's not going to be easy, with the move to California. But if there was any other way, I hope you know I would take it"

"Sure if you say so" Brooke shot sarcastically. The Davis got a shocked expression on their faces.

"Don't disrespect your father, Brooke Penelope Davis" Mrs. Davis warned, but tried not to be too harsh.

"Oh, so now you're speaking to me?" Brooke spat out in anger.

"Yes I am. And just because we don't qualify for parent of the year, don't think you can disrespect us. Especially your father, because he has done a lot to make sure you had everything that you needed financially" Lydia Davis spoke with authority.

"So, because you gave me all the money in the world, you think you deserve a medal or something?" Brooke started to choke up. But she needed to say this "You guys don't get it, do you? Damn your money. I can find my own money if I need to. What I NEEDED were parents. Parents who cooked for me, and read me stories, and played with me, and SHOWED me they loved me. Not people who threw money at me every chance they got. I mean, what do you think it felt like? To see all the other kids who had their parents home with them at night, instead of out at some cocktail party, getting drunk. Parents who knew their kids' favorite foods, and would sit around with them after dinner and play a board game, or watch a little T.V. with them. No, all I got was a nanny. A nanny who probably knew more about me and my likes and dislikes, and personality, than you two ever dreamed of. So I'm sorry, but if you're looking for sympathy, don't come looking at me. Because no one had any for me."

The Davis' sunk into the chairs beside Brooke's bed, stunned at her words. They cut like knives, but what hurt the most was that they were the truth. But had they really turned their daughter to be so resentful toward them? Had they really been that bad of parents? Yes, of course they had. But what plagued them was, would they ever be able to make this up to Brooke. Or would she even give them the chance?

"You know, I heard you yesterday mom" Brooke spoke quieter, bringing them from their thoughts.

"You did?" Lydia asked, hopeful. And Brooke nodded "Well baby, I meant every word" She assured her daughter.

"Well see, there is a funny thing about your speech yesterday" Brooke cleared her throat, and blinked back tears "I don't trust your words. See, it's the very same thing that I tried to tell Lucas the other day. Words are meaningless, with actions behind them. So see, you two can sit there, and say that you love me all day long. But if you don't SHOW me that. Then what good is it? I mean, is it so hard for the people that I care about, to show me in return, that they care about me?" Brooke had tears in her eyes by now. So did her parents though.

Mrs. Davis did something that startled everyone in the room, including herself. She stood up firmly, and went and pulled her daughter into a gentle hug. The two women just sat there, clinging to the hug, and Brooke was quietly crying on her mother's shoulder. James Davis looked at the women that meant the most to him and decided to join them in a family hug. Neither of them protested as he embraced his daughter and his wife.

Mrs. Davis finally broke them apart, and looked at her daughter "I know this doesn't change anything really for us Brooke. But maybe it's a start?" She had tears coming down her cheeks, pleading with her daughter.

Brooke looked at the two people, who were responsible for her coming into this world, and as hard as she tried, she couldn't hate them "It's a start" She repeated. But time would tell if things could truly be mended between the Davis' and their daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a little while, the Davis' left, because Brooke was getting tired. They decided to wait until Brooke was out of the hospital to sit down, and go over the details of her and Lucas' house. They also agreed that Brooke would be going home to Karen's house, because there were no stairs for her to climb. And since the doctor said no stairs for a while, they wanted Brooke to be as comfortable as she could be.

Brooke opened her eyes after about an hour-long nap, to be met with the face of, in her opinion, her backstabbing ex-best friend.

Peyton had been sitting there for a good thirty minutes, just listening to the beeping of the fetal monitor and Brooke's heart monitor. She didn't know what to expect when Brooke woke up, or what she was going to say to her either. She just prayed that it would come to her, and Peyton had brought Brooke a gift, which she knew always went over well with her best friend.

"Hey" Brooke spoke hoarsely, just having woken up "How long have you been here?"

"Hey there B. Davis" Peyton tried to joke, to ease the tension "I've been here about half an hour. I, um, I brought you something" She figured it would be good to offer up the gifts first.

"Could you get me some water first, please?" Brooke asked, wondering what was going to happen next. She was also thirsty.

Peyton quickly got up and retrieved Brooke's water cup and helped her sip on it. Brooke nodded once she was done drinking, and Peyton resumed her seat next to the bed. She then motioned for Brooke to open the bag.

Brooke slowly obliged, and it revealed a book. _What to Expect When You're Expecting _by _Heidi Murkoff_ . She ran her fingers over the cover, and looked at Peyton, possibly for an explanation.

"I found it the other day at the bookstore. I know you're about into your second trimester, but I thought it might still help with what to expect over the next few months. It comes highly recommended for first time mothers" Peyton explained, and hoped that she did the right thing.

"Thank you, I guess" Brooke stuttered 'I don't know really what else to say here. I mean, it's a nice gesture and all Peyton. But I hope you don't think that this is going to suffice for an apology here. I mean I think considering what has taken place between us over the last few months, that it's going to be a long road. And I won't guarantee that we could go back to the way things were before. There's been too much." She spoke with confidence, determined not to break down, even though it was hard.

Peyton started to tear up, not wanting to give up yet "Brooke, you have to believe me when I say that I am truly sorry. I never intentionally meant to hurt you, even that day in the gym. With Lucas, I should have never pursued him like I did. I knew how much you cared about him. But at the same time, I didn't truly see how much you cared I guess, just thought he was another one of your crushes. One that wouldn't last more than a week, as usual. But I had no right to judge your feelings based on the past. And I would never do anything again to jeopardize your trust like that. And that, that day in the gym, that was not me" Brooke rolled her eyes at this "I mean, it was me, but it wasn't. I wasn't thinking straight and just wanted to take all my anger out on something or someone. My life was a mess, and I felt like everything was slipping away. But I can assure you that I have taken a long look at my life lately, and am more able to cope with things now. And now I've got Jake, and I think that he could be the one Brooke."

Brooke sighed "You know Peyton, this is getting old, and I've had to say this a lot lately. But your words mean nothing if they don't go along with your actions. That is the third time in the last week I've had to say that. But it's the truth. And there have been so many people in my life that needed to hear that apparently. First Lucas, then my parents, and now you. So when I say things like I want you to stop hitting on Lucas or to not attack me and take all your anger out on me. I want you to do just that. Is that really so hard to ask?" She glared at Peyton, waiting for an answer.

Peyton shook her head "No, no it's not" There was a little shame in her voice.

"Good, then like I said, SHOW me, you can do that. And then maybe we can talk"

"But Brooke, I want us to be friends again. I miss having you in my life, and being the Buds over Studs girls" Peyton got teary eyed again.

Brooke laid there, in silence, thinking of a way to respond. Peyton just bit her lip, wondering what her best friend was going to choose to do.

"Answer me this Peyton" Brooke finally spoke "Can you say, that without a doubt, that you have no feelings whatsoever anymore for Lucas?"

Peyton sat back in the chair and thought for a minute. She didn't wan to lie to Brooke, so she had to think carefully about what she was feeling. After about five minutes, she spoke up

"I think I can" And Brooke nodded, hoping she could trust her instincts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After her encounter with Peyton, Brooke was ready for another nap. They agreed that they might start trying to hang out again, once Brooke was out of the hospital and better. But that Brooke's main objective was to get better right now. Peyton was happy just to have Brooke back speaking to her again. And Brooke had missed the old Peyton, and their friendship, before the whole love triangle with Lucas.

Brooke opened her eyes, as there was a knock at the door:

"Come in" She said softly.

"Brooke, oh my god, it is so good to see you with your eyes open" Haley came running in, and pulled Brooke into a hug, almost smothering her.

Nathan walked in behind her "Hales, don't crush the poor girl" He smirked, smiling at Brooke. Sheepishly, Haley released her grip

Brooke gave Nathan a gentler hug and whispered, "Thank god you came in here. I thought I was going to have to stay here longer if she didn't stop squeezing me".

"No problem" Nathan responded.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Brooke asked, once she was comfortable again. She motioned for them to sit beside the bed.

"We just wanted to check up on our favorite cheerleading captain" Haley said, with some enthusiasm, trying to sound upbeat.

"I won't be anymore, as of Monday anyway," Brooke said, with a little sadness. But she knew she had made the right decision.

"Brooke . . " Nathan soothed, as he and Haley saw the change of expression on her face.

"No, guys, it's ok. It's still going to take a little time to get used to. But I'm at peace with my decision for once. I guess I thought I had something to prove the other night. But I'd rather resign, and it feels like my choice. Than feel like someone forced me" Brooke sighed, "But Hales, while we're on the subject, I wanted to ask you something" She took a deep breathe" Would you consider taking over as captain?"

Haley and Nathan's mouths' dropped. Neither of them was expecting that from Brooke. Haley finally spoke up:

"Umm, I guess so. If you feel that it's right for me to. But I still don't know what some of the other girls do. Wouldn't like Bevin be more suited?" She was flattered, but being realistic.

Brooke chuckled "Tutor girl, calm down. I will have to get like Bevin, and maybe another girl on the squad to work with you on stunts and what not. But I would never hand my squad over to them. I don't want just anyone to be in charge after me, and I want someone that has the brains and the beauty. So that's where you fit in" She smiled at her friend, hoping she would accept.

Haley was truly flattered "Thank you, and I do accept then".

Nathan finally piped up "So Davis, you got a lot luckier than the last time, I must admit. Even though you lost the last one, I think you're better off than you would have been"

Brooke's face fell at the mention of Felix and his doings. She also looked a bit uncomfortable "Yeah, thanks for reminding me Nate. And I guess you know too now, tutor girl?"

Haley sighed and put her hand on Brooke's "I do, but it's in the past Brooke. And it doesn't go any further than this. I'm just really sorry that happened to you".

Brooke nodded "I guess I never really thanked you Nate for being there for me last time. I know I was a mess. And I appreciate it. Therefore, I'm going to over look the fact that you told Haley without me"

Nathan smiled "And the offer still stands like it always has. If you need to talk about anything, I'm here. But you've matured a lot since then Brooke. And I dare say that you are a lot stronger than before" Brooke just nodded. They all got quiet for a minute.

"Ok, enough sadness here. What's done is done. So, how about we talk about something happy, like the wedding?" Brooke spoke happy for once. She received a couple of groans about the wedding.

"Brooke, you have no idea. I never thought it would be this hard. The hardest part has been my dress for the wedding" Haley spoke with desperation.

Brooke thought for a minute. And the longer she thought; she then found she had solved two problems at once. She smiled at the couple "I think I have an idea . . ."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Brooke was having one last exam before she was released. She had passed the standing up and walking tests this time, so that was encouraging. Lucas sat by her side, as Dr. Ryan did his pelvic exam. He noticed that Brooke kept squirming while Dr. Ryan tried to do what he had to do.

"Brooke, baby, you gotta be still" Lucas whispered, not to alarm Dr. Ryan.

"Yeah I know, but it's just a little uncomfortable" Brooke whispered back.

"Sorry pretty girl" Lucas gave her a kiss on the forehead, as Dr. Ryan finished.

"Ok guys, you are all clear Brooke. Just remember my instructions, and no intercourse until I see you in two weeks, ok?" The two teens blushed, but nodded "And remember to call me if there are any problems, alright? Other than that, you guys can go. Drive safe" Dr. Ryan shook Lucas' hand and gave Brooke a quick hug as he left.

Laying on the hospital table, Brooke turned to Lucas "Can we please go home now?" She smirked, antsy to get out of there.

Lucas smiled "You didn't know, their keeping you for a few more days. I'm sorry, but you can't leave just yet." He loved teasing her.

"You think you're so funny Broody" Brooke poked his chest with her finger "I"ll make it worth your while, if you take me home" She used her most seductive voice, obviously getting a rouse out of Lucas

"You are such a tease" Lucas groaned, knowing they couldn't do anything yet.

* * *

Yeah!

I finally got a chapter up! I'm feeling much better and missed you guys! Let me know what you think. I'm going to have more of Lucas' reaction to Peyton coming next chapter, and more about the wedding, and of course Brooke stepping down as captain. Thanks for sticking with it!

Laura

**Please Read and Review!!!**


	35. A Flicker In The Distance

Monday morning, standing in front of Tree Hill High, was a little intimidating for once. .

Lucas did not let Brooke do anything for the rest of the week. She went home on Friday, and pretty much slept all day. Lucas made a deal that he would stay in bed with her, if she promised not to do anything she wasn't suppose to. So they spent the whole day in bed, snuggling with each other. Saturday, Brooke starting working on her idea for Haley's dress, but only sketching, while in bed. She wouldn't begin to sew on it until the first of the week, since she had to take it easy. Lucas left for a couple hours, to go to a mandatory practice that Whitey called for the semi-finals game. Saturday night, Nathan and Haley came over to watch a movie, since Brooke couldn't go anywhere, and Lucas and Nathan were worn out from the practice that morning. Sunday was filled with scrapbooking with Karen. She thought it would be a good activity for Brooke, where she didn't have to move at all. They made some really cute pages of the first sonogram and some memories that Brooke wanted to remember since she had found out she was pregnant. They weren't all pleasant, but she had some sweet memories of the past couple months. The Davis' had called several times to check on Brooke, and were planning to come for dinner Monday night. They had to leave out for San Francisco on Tuesday. Before they knew it, the weekend was over and back to reality.

Now standing in front of the school, Lucas and Brooke both knew that the whole school would know she was pregnant now. After what happened in the gym the other day, there was no way to deny it anymore. Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke, signaling that they needed to head inside. Taking a deep breath, they began their walk to the gallows.

"Look, it's them" Someone whispered as they walked through the doors.

"I guess it's true, look, you can see the small bump" Another one said quietly.

"I guess he went back to her, since she's carrying his kid"

"I thought he still liked Peyton"

"I best she broke Peyton and Lucas up"

"She maybe is lying about the baby. She probably just wanted to trap him"

And the comments just kept coming as they made their way to Lucas' locker. Brooke was on the verge of tears at some of the things said, and Lucas was trying to control his anger.

Just then, one of the jocks on the football team walked by them "Hey Brooke, remember the night, when you said I was the best you'd ever had. Maybe the baby's mine" He had a smug look on his face. Just then, a deep voice behind the teen couple, startled them

"Carter, if I were you, I would back off. Or your next meal is going to be coming to you through a tube" It was Nathan. He had a clinched jaw, and a balled fist. Luckily, the stupid jock backed off, and everyone else went about their business, scared of Nathan now.

"Thanks man" Lucas said, as he pounded fists with Nathan.

"No problem man, that guys' an ass. I've wanted to punch him since freshmen year"

Lucas chuckled a little, thankful for his brother. But then they both noticed Brooke was still quiet.

"Hey, you going to be ok Davis?" Nathan asked, and Lucas put his arm around her.

Brooke nodded "Yeah, I better get going though. Whitey and Turner are waiting to meet with me. I'll see you at home this afternoon, ok?" She tried to smile.

"Ok babe. Enjoy your day at home resting" They exchanged a hug and quick kiss. Lucas sighed as he saw Brooke walking away:

"This is a lot harder than I thought" and Nathan gave him a pat on the back, to say, "It's going to be ok"

Brooke made her way to Principal Turner's office, and let the secretary know she was there for a meeting. The lady told her that the Principal would be right with her.

"Miss Davis, come on in" Principal Turner said after a couple minutes. Brooke took a deep breath and stood up, and walked by him. Whitey was seated in the office already.

"Well this shouldn't take too much time Brooke. I just need you to sign a couple forms, and give me your recommendation for a replacement captain" Principal Turner explained.

Brooke nodded, and quickly signed the forms, trying not to cry. Whitey's heart broke, knowing that this was killing her, to do this.

"Brooke, I promise, you're doing the right thing sweetheart" Whitey soothed, getting up to give her a hug, once she was done. She just nodded, not wanting to break down yet.

"Ok, so all I need now is your recommendation Brooke" Turner spoke, obviously wanting to get on with it. He had other school business to attend to anyway.

"My recommendation is Haley James, to take the title of captain. But the rest of the squad will be helping as well, since we are all like family" Brooke spoke with a little hostility, but knew she had to do this "I just have one other request, and I will go through with this quietly, and without a fight" She looked between the two men in the room.

"Which is?" Turner asked, after a few moments.

"I still want to ride on the bus with the team to the championship game." Brooke told them, more than asked them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After leaving Turner's office, Brooke made her way outside the school, in silence. The halls were clear, because everyone was in class already. She had gotten them to agree on her riding with all her friends to the game, but it still didn't feel right. Quietly, she made it to her car, and got in. On the way home, she couldn't help but let a few tears stroll down her cheeks. Was she being childish? Yes. Was it a little selfish to still want to be captain? Yes. But as she has learned in the past, life goes on, and this was just part of growing up.

Brooke decided what she needed was some cheering up. And she knew just the place, Karen's Café. She knew that she needed to rest, but a quick cup of hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin wouldn't hurt first.

Brooke walked in, and noticed Karen behind the counter, but then she noticed something else. Peyton was at the counter, getting a cup of coffee. What was she doing there? And why wasn't she in school? But Brooke decided it wasn't any of her business right now. Wiping her eyes with her sleeves, Brooke made her way to the counter:

"Hey Karen, could I get a hot chocolate to go, and a muffin please?" She tried to sound as normal as possible, not like she had been crying. But neither Karen, nor Peyton, who had noticed Brooke coming in, was convinced she was ok.

Karen nodded, "Brooke, why don't you go sit in the booth over there, and I'll bring it to you sweetie" She tried to sound soothing, and Brooke nodded.

"Thanks Karen" Brooke then turned to her ex-best friend "Hey Peyton" who said "Hey"

Brooke sat starring out into the street, not really paying attention to things going on around her. If she was, she would have seen Karen and Peyton whispering, and Peyton explaining about how Brooke probably met with Turner this morning. After about five minutes, when it was pretty much empty in the Café, they made their way over to the booth:

"Brooke, honey, you want to talk about it?" Karen asked gently, as she and Peyton slid into the booth, across from Brooke. At first, the teen shook her head no, not really meeting their eyes. But then she shook her head yes, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm just going to miss it, you know. I feel like these next few months, I'm not going to be myself, not having cheerleading. And the worst part was, that Turner was so insensitive, like it was no big deal. Well, it's a big deal to me. And I just wish people would see that" She was crying by now.

"Shh, honey. It's not good for the baby to get all worked up like this" Karen got up, and went to put her arm around the girl she thought of as a daughter, and tried to calm her down "But I know where you're coming from. You know, I was suppose to go off to school in the fall, when I got pregnant with Lucas. I was going to be a cheerleader at UNC. Dan, of course, wanted to go to Duke. But my parents couldn't afford Duke, so it was either UNC, or nowhere. Well, all that didn't matter anymore, after I found out I was pregnant. But I can remember that fall; I went back to a football game, at Tree Hill High. And here I was, like six months pregnant, looked like a blimp. But I can remember sitting in the stands, with my friend Lilly, and watching the cheerleading squad down on the field. And I was so envious, because they were so carefree and young. And I felt so old, and responsible then. And I was, because I had a child on the way. But then, a couple of months later, I was laying in a room at Tree Hill hospital, looking down at my baby. And in that moment, I knew that it was all worth it in the end. Because I had Lucas. So honey, don't worry, you are doing the right thing." Brooke just nodded.

"Thanks Karen. I think it's my hormones too, they're all over the place" Karen chuckled

"That's to be expected honey. And we all just need a little reassurance every now and then" Karen smiled, seeing that Brooke had calmed down. She had had to get back to work, and left the two friends to talk.

"So . ." Brooke fidgeted with her napkin in her hand.

"So . . " Peyton starred at her nails, making a mental note to repaint them later on.

"I'm sorry you had to see my meltdown" Brooke chuckled "I have one about once a day lately"

Peyton nodded "It's cool, I've come to expect that from B. Davis" She smiled, but then got serious "But seriously Brooke, if you ever need to talk. Just know that I'm only a phone call, or IM, or short walk away. I can't imagine what it's like, being pregnant and all. I'm sure that it's not easy though. But I know you Brooke, and I know you'll do a wonderful job as a mom" Brooke rolled her eyes "You will. Just because you are Brooke Penelope Davis, and you have to prove everyone wrong. Because that's your style. And lastly, Turner is an asshole. And I'm sure we could get an army of students to take him down any day" They shared a laugh.

"Yeah. Thanks, Pey. But I think I'm going to head home. I'm suppose to be resting anyway"

"Hey Brooke, do you think that maybe we could do something next week, when you're feeling better and all?" Peyton crossed her fingers, hoping to get a positive response.

"We'll see P. Sawyer. Give me a call later on this week"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening, Lucas stood in the doorway, watching Brooke put on some make up before dinner.

He had dealt with stares and snickering all day at school. All Lucas wanted to do was come home and curl up with Brooke again, and forget the real world. And little did he know, Brooke was wishing he were home as well. He came home to find her on the couch, curled up with a blanket and a box of tissue. Not surprised though at the tears, they held each other until they felt a little better. Brooke explained how insensitive Turner had been in their meeting, but that Whitey had been a little more affectionate to her feelings. Lucas knew that it wasn't going to be easy on her, so he didn't try to protest at all, just held her closer, and listened. Eventually, they took a nap, and woke up feeling slightly better.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Lucas said, making his presence known.

"You're my boyfriend, you have to say that. Give it two months, when I look like a whale, and see what you think then" Brooke argued, putting on some mascara.

"Nonsense, because you are pregnant with our baby, and that is beautiful" He went over and kissed the top of her head "You better hurry. Your parents will be here soon Cheery"

Brooke winked "Don't worry Broody, they expect me to be late anyway" Lucas chuckled.

"This is very true" Lucas laughed at Brooke's bluntness.

Seven o'clock on the dot, the doorbell rang, signaling that the Davis' had arrived. Brooke took a deep breath, praying that her parents wouldn't look down upon what Karen and Lucas had. Sure, she had no problem with it, and admired Karen for working so hard. But she wasn't sure if her parents would feel the same way.

Karen called from the kitchen "Brooke, sweetie, could you get that?" She was busy getting dinner ready at the moment.

"Sure thing" Brooke called back, as she and Lucas linked arms, and headed for the door.

Bracing herself for the worst, Brooke forced a smile, and opened the door.

"Hey guys" Mr. Davis smiled, as he saw his daughter and her boyfriend.

"Hey Daddy, Hey mom, come one in" Brooke ushered them into the house.

"Hey Luke" Mr. Davis shook Lucas' hand and Lucas returned a "Hi".

The Davis' eyes wondering around the living room. It certainly wasn't the size of theirs. But it was clean and nice, and felt cozy. Brooke sent them a nervous glance, as to say, "Be nice". And that's exactly what they did, as Karen came in from the kitchen.

"Karen, you have a lovely home" Lydia Davis spoke with sincerity.

'Thank you, very much. It's not big, but it's home. Dinner should be ready in just a minute" Karen smiled and ushered everyone to the modest dinning room table.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was seated around the table, eating and talking in a pleasant manner. Karen had fixed homemade lasagna with salad and homemade garlic bread, and it was delicious. Everyone, even Lydia complimented her on how wonderful the meal was. Brooke was amazed, because this is the most time she had spent with her parents in over tens years. And to carry on a real conversation with them, with no fighting or insults, was a new adventure.

"So guys, do you have any ideas for the nursery yet?" Lydia cheerfully asked the teen couple.

"Well, I was going to maybe work on some ideas this week, since I'm still on 'bed rest'. I don't know though, we may wait until our next appointment, where we found out the sex. I would kind of like to know what we are having first. But I guess I could always make plans for each sex, and use whatever it is." Brooke rambled, as she laid a hand on her belly. There was a little bump now, and it was making Brooke nervous. But after everything they had been through, at long as it was healthy, she wouldn't care.

James cleared his throat "Guys, I'm going to need you to cosign on the deed to the house. And after that, everything should be in place. We should have keys by the first of next week, and you guys can plan to move in. Now, I know that your uncle Lucas is planning to buy the furniture for the nursery. But Lydia and I would like to buy a bedroom set for you guys, your pick, and also your living room furniture" Brooke and Lucas were truly shocked, grateful, but shocked.

"And I'm going to buy you guys a dinning room set, and some essentials for your kitchen" Karen piped in. Lucas smiled at his mom, but was worried about the money.

"Ma, Mr. and Mrs. Davis, we can't thank you guys enough" Lucas spoke, with a smile.

"Yes, thank you guys, this will really help us get on our feet" Brooke smiled. Sure they would still have to save up for a bed for the guestroom, since they had another bedroom. And they would need a few other things, as well. But a little at a time never hurt.

"You're welcome. It's not easy having a house for the first time. And we just want to help our daughter and future son-in-law" Lydia spoke genuinely.

"Mom, we're not engaged. Did you forget" Brooke spoke quietly. Karen and Lucas noticed the uneasiness on Brooke's face. But they didn't say anything. Mr. Davis also noticed that his daughter was uncomfortable, and felt bad for her.

"No honey, I was just saying. I figured in the future he would be" Lydia replied innocently. She didn't realize that this was a sore subject for her daughter.

Brooke stared at her mother "Can we change the subject please?" And everyone agreed, not wanting to upset the pregnant girl.

A few hours later, Brooke and Lucas were laying on his bed, both doing other things. Brooke was reading some of the book that Peyton had given her, and Lucas was typing on his laptop, writing some of his book that he had started. Brooke had been unusually quiet ever since her mother's comment at dinner. And Lucas had tried to start a conversation for an hour now, but Brooke would only give quick answers and go back to reading. It was getting late, but Lucas knew they needed to talk. He was also reminded of the conversation with Haley the other day about marriage, and Brooke's insecurities. Setting his laptop aside, Lucas went to try one more time:

"Brooke, baby, could we talk about something please?" He asked pleadingly.

Brooke didn't even look up from her book "I can't wait to feel the baby move. This says I should be soon" She was avoiding conversation again.

Lucas sighed, and grabbed her book from her hands "Come on Brooke, talk to me"

Brooke argued back "Give me back my book Lucas Scott, I was reading that"

"Not until we talk" Brooke cocked an eyebrow "Please?"

Brooke sighed, giving up. She leaned back against the pillow "Ok, so talk" She urged.

"Ok, so. I know that this whole marriage thing is getting to you. Would you like to tell me what you are thinking? And don't say nothing, because I know this whole marriage thing is why you rushed off from lunch the other day"

"It was not" Brooke defended, trying not to break down. So far, so good.

Lucas rolled his eyes this time "Brooke, please don't lie I know it was" he spoke softer "You can tell me anything Cheery, just talk to me".

Brooke's eyes kept floating around the room, not wanting to meet his. Fighting back tears, she finally spoke "Ok, yes, this whole marriage thing is bothering me "She was already getting choked up "And it freaking me out. Because I never saw myself as the kind to get all worked up over getting married. And I was fine, until Haley told me about her and Nathan getting married. It just makes me a little jealous now, ok? One thing that most people wouldn't guess about me is that I have always wanted the fairy tale wedding. The big white dress, the big bouquet of flowers, my dad walking me down the isle, the whole nine yards. And now, I feel like that my dream wedding may never come true. And also with me being pregnant. I don't want someone to feel forced into marrying me"

"Why would someone feel forced into marrying you?" Lucas asked, not understanding.

"Well, I'm not exactly engaged now am I? I mean, if someone didn't feel like they were be being forced to marry me, then I would be, right? But I guess it's true, I'm just not the marrying kind" Brooke turned her head, so Lucas couldn't see the tears forming.

Lucas sighed, thinking of the right thing to say "Brooke, baby, look at me" But she wouldn't

He got up and went around to where he could see Brooke's face. It was covered with tears by now, and it broke his heart to see Brooke upset like this.

"Baby, what is it?" He knew that the pregnancy hormones had kicked in, but didn't expect all this.

"You don't won't to marry me," Brooke sobbed, not able to control her emotions anymore. _Damn hormones_, she thought. But wondered if that was all it was.

"What do you mean Cheery? Why would you think that I didn't want to marry you?" Lucas asked, obviously not seeing where this was coming from.

"Because you would have asked me by now, if you really wanted to" Brooke wailed.

"Baby, I never said that. It's just that we are still in high school, and so young. But I promise you; I'm not going anywhere. I plan on being here for the long haul though"

"They why not make it official?" Brooke asked, sniffling.

"Because, it's just. You promised your dad and there are so many things in the way right now" Lucas tried to reason. But nothing was working, obviously.

"You just don't get it, do you? Things like that, they shouldn't keep you from loving someone. If you loved me Lucas Scott, you would have asked me to marry you by now"

And with that, Brooke pushed him away, not really wanting to fight anymore. She was pregnant, tired, and hormonal. And it had been a rollercoaster so far. It was also obvious that Lucas did not understand where she was coming from. It was a girl thing.

He tried to put his arm around Brooke, but she just pushed him away again and said, "Don't, just don't" She had tears coming down her cheeks.

Lucas just stood there stunned, not really comprehending what just happened. How did they go from being all lovy-dovy, to not speaking in a matter of hours? He silently cursed Mrs. Davis for bringing marriage up now. Giving up on talking anymore, Lucas just went and climbed in on his side of the bed, and tried to get comfortable. He expected Brooke to turn over and apologize, and things go back to normal. But no such luck. He decided to be the bigger person and rolled over and put an arm around Brooke's waist. Brooke didn't protest, she didn't say anything at all, just kept sobbing. Lucas knew that part of this was just hormones raging, and so he knew not to think too much of it. But it wasn't easy to see her going through this. Lucas just kept his arm firm around her, to show that he wasn't going anywhere. Finally, Brooke quieted down, and they were able to fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Haley was over, discussing her wedding dress. Brooke and Lucas hadn't really spoken since last night. They ate breakfast together, awkwardly, plus they had Karen there to intervene. Lucas tried to pour on the charm, as usual. And Brooke wasn't nasty or anything. They just weren't where they usually are, not seeing eye to eye at the moment. But luckily, Karen didn't notice anything unusual about the couple this morning. And once Karen had left for the Café, and Lucas for school, Brooke asked Haley to come by on her break from classes. Their excuse was Haley was helping Brooke get caught up with classes. But the truth was that they were going to work on the wedding dress Brooke offered to make for Haley. It was going to be simple; Haley's taste, but elegant. Currently, Brooke was pinning up Haley's dress, sort of like a final fitting. They had already sewn the pattern, and now just had to size it to fit Haley.

Haley, who was currently standing as straight and as still as she could, tried to strike up a conversation:

"So, umm, Brooke, is something wrong?" She had noticed that Brooke wasn't her upbeat self. Sure, she had just been through something tough, being in the hospital, but Haley was smart enough to know it had nothing to do with that.

"Hold still" Brooke muffled, mouth full of pins. Once it was empty, She sighed, and answered, "How could you tell?"

Haley chuckled "Because you've been unusually quiet, which I've come to know, that means something is up. Plus Nathan got a call this morning from Lucas. So I know about your little rift last night," She said the last part with a little sympathy.

Brooke sighed "Don't worry about, we'll get over it. Besides, I don't want to sound like a horrible friend." She didn't want to admit she was jealous.

"Come on Brooke, you know that you could never be a horrible friend. I promise to hear you out before I pass any judgment on whatever you say" Haley smirked, but meant what she said.

Brooke got up from her kneeling position and got comfortable on the couch first "Fine, I went into one of my pregnant hormonal rages last night. I accused Lucas of not wanting to marry me, and just went crazy. I just couldn't get a hold on my emotions"

Haley looked down sympathetically at her friend "Brooke . . "

Brooke shook her head "No, I'm fine. It's just hard sometimes, you know? Here I am, almost 17, and pregnant. I'm still in high school, am not married, and don't have any solid plans for the future. And a boyfriend, who apparently is afraid of commitment. Now what is promising about all of that? Huh?" She was starting to choke up again.

"Brooke, I promise it will be ok. I know that you must feel a little overwhelmed and anxious. But you just have to have faith that it will all work out. Believe me, it will. But you gotta believe sometimes" Haley gave Brooke a reassuring pat on the back.

"Thanks Hales. And I feel horrible. Here I am, suppose to be celebrating you getting married. And I feel like I've ruined it. I know I must seem like the most selfish bitch on the planet" Brooke mused, her hormones kicking in.

"Stop it. I know you've been through a lot. Now you can make it up to me by finishing this dress, and letting me get out of this prickly thing" The girls shared a laugh.

Brooke slowly went back to work on the dress. And in about another 30 minutes, it was done. Brooke was helping Haley step down from a chair, so they could go look into the full-length mirror in Karen's room, when the front door flew open. Luckily it was Karen, who was probably checking up on Brooke:

"Hey guys, Brooke, I brought you some food" Karen spoke sweetly, but then saw what they had been up to "Oh Hales, it's beautiful"

"I know, didn't she do a great job" Haley admired, as they all made their way to the mirror.

"Brooke, I can't believe what a fantastic job you did on her dress" Karen smiled, impressed. She could see why her son admired Brooke like he did.

"Well, the dress is the most important part. I mean, it's not everyday a girl gets married" Brooke smiled, trying to enjoy this. Haley was so enthralled that she didn't know anyone else was in the room.

Karen, who sensed Brooke's feelings, leaned in and whispered "It's will be your turn one day sweetie"

Brooke nodded and smiled "One day . . " She repeated.

* * *

Ok guys. I hope you like. I did not plan on stopping the chapter there, but the more I read over it, it just felt like a stopping point. I hope you're not disappointed. The next chapter will be the Naley wedding!! I hope you guys can understand where Brooke was coming from. But I was also trying to stress the point about her hormones being everywhere, as like the reason for her getting upset. Anyway, I hope it's good! And I will try and update soon!

Laura

Please Read and Review


	36. My Yellow Flame, She Dances

_It's not everyday that a girl gets married . . ._

Those words kept playing over and over in Brooke's head.

She and Lucas had pretty much forgotten about the fight the other night. Neither of them had really brought it up either. They just kind of moved on, and tried to focus on other things, like basketball and Naley's wedding. Brooke was determined not to bring up the idea of marriage anymore. In fact, she had decided to refuse to talk about it with Lucas, unless he was dead serious about it. Lucas decided that what he needed to do was to show Brooke that he wasn't going anywhere. Not that he hadn't tried to do that, but he knew how insecure Brooke could get. He also was determined to show her that you didn't need a ring and a ceremony to show commitment, the kind that Brooke obviously wanted. So for now, time would tell how the two teens would fair in their quests. But so far, so good.

Brooke laid a hand on her stomach, as she was lying in bed this morning. In a few minutes, she would have to get up, and start preparing for the day, and all the activities. She and Haley were going to get their nails done, then it was shopping with Karen, for a dress, then making sure everything was in place for the reception, and then on to the wedding, and to have a good time. As she was replaying today's agenda, Brooke felt a kiss on the back of her head:

"Morning pretty girl" Lucas whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Brooke turned over and snuggled into his chest, her favorite spot "Good morning Broody" She sighed "I see you decided to wake up" She said in a playful tone.

Lucas glanced over at the clock "Brooke, it's 8:30, on a Saturday. No one is expected to be awake before 10 on the weekend"

Brooke chuckled "Well, they are when their best friends are getting married today"

"True" Lucas yawned, seeing her point "So, what's on the agenda for my pretty girl today, hmm?" He kissed the top of her head, one of Brooke's favorites.

"Well, while you guys are hanging out, playing basketball, and being lazy. Us girls have nail appointments; your mom is taking me shopping, since I can't fit into any of my dresses anymore. And then I promised Hales I would go make sure the reception hall was set up like she wanted, before heading to the church, to help out there in any way that I can"

"Sounds like a full day for you and baby then" Lucas smiled, sliding his hand under her shirt and rubbing her small bump "And for your information, my day is going to in tell more than basketball and video games. Me, Skillz, Nate, and Tim have to set up the tables for the reception. We then have to go set up the archway and chairs for the wedding at the pier. If we are lucky, we might get an hour of basketball in, before we have to go put on those hideous monkey suits. So believe me Cheery, it's not all fun and games."

"Oh, my poor baby, not getting his games in today" Brooke teased, as Lucas began to tickle her, having his own fun. It was a relief to be back on speaking terms and being able to find some humor everyday.

45 minutes later, the two teens were headed to Karen's Café, for some breakfast, before splitting up until the wedding. Brooke kept insisting that she felt fat, and Lucas would sweetly remind her that she wasn't fat; she wasn't even showing that much, as far as he could tell. But he knew that it was a lost cause with Brooke, she was going to insist that she was, and that's all there was to it. But he kept on trying to convince her otherwise:

"Brooke, I'm sure you'll be able to find something beautiful for the wedding, you always do" Lucas insisted, as they walked into the Café.

"I hope you're right" Brooke sighed. _At least she didn't argue this time_ Lucas thought.

They went to grab a booth in the corner and waited for Karen to come over and take their order. The Café was pretty quiet for a Saturday morning. After taking care of a couple of customers, Karen made her way over to where they were, with a smile:

"So how's the best man and maid of honor this morning?" She asked, sitting down across from them.

"Not bad, not much morning sickness, thank goodness" Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, it's gotten better, hasn't it?" Lucas asked, knowing the answer.

"It has" Brooke smiled "So Karen, are you coming with me to find a dress a little bit later?" She asked hopeful. Karen noticed the happy look on Brooke's face that she had missed.

"Sure sweetie. I think Deb will be here soon to take over for me while I go with you. I figured we could meet up around 11?" Karen asked, "So, just be thinking of where you might want to go shopping." Karen said, and Brooke nodded.

"So, what does my child want for breakfast this morning?" Lucas asked, putting his hand on Brooke's stomach. Karen smiled at her son, and his cheesiness.

"Well" Brooke smirked "Your child wants some pancakes and sausage with mustard, some orange juice. Oh and a blueberry doughnut with chocolate sauce" She replied dreamily.

"And so the cravings begin" Lucas whispered to Karen, who just laughed, and went to get the mother of her grandchildren what she wanted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Haley were at the nail salon, getting their nails done for the wedding. Lucas had been dropped off at Nathan's apartment, to go help, and get ready there for the wedding. So the couples wouldn't see each other until they were walking down the isle. Haley had seemed pretty calm when they first met up this morning, for being her wedding day. But now, as they sat there, letting the manicurist put their French tips on, Brooke noticed Haley's hands trembling. In an effort to calm her friend down, she tried to get her attention:

"Hales, you ok over there?" She asked, after the person doing Haley's nails had to redo two of them.

"Yeah, just nerves, you know" Haley said quietly. Brooke decided she better intervene now, before the girl had a nervous breakdown. She signaled for her manicurist to give her a minute. She got up and went to grab Haley's hand, so they could have a quick pep talk.

"Excuse us" Brooke smiled at the nail lady, and pulled Haley by the arm, to sit on the nearby couch in the salon.

"Hales, it's normal to be nervous" Brooke soothed "But I can't think of two people more suited for each other than you and Nathan. As odd as it sounds, it was like you two were meant to be together" She smiled, hoping to calm Haley's nerves a little.

Haley sighed, "Well, I am just scared. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to be a wife. I don't know how to be a wife. And we're so young. And what if we are rushing this, and it turns out badly. And what if Nathan one day resents me for tying him down so young, even if it was his idea in the first place. And I want to be good at this, but I just don't know . ." Haley rambled. Brooke took her hands in hers, and squeezed them.

"Hales, you will do great. Nobody knows exactly how to be married. It one of those learn as you go type of things. But you and Nathan love each other, and that's what matters. And nobody says you have to be a certain age". Haley nodded, but then sighed

"There's one other thing" Haley said quietly, and then whispered "I'm nervous about the wedding night a little. I mean, Nathan is so experienced, and I don't know anything" The teen had a panicked look on her face. She was a little intimidated by Nathan's past.

Brooke smiled, remembering that Haley was a virgin "Hales, I'm sure that Nathan will take it nice and slow. And he doesn't seem like the type to make you do anything until you're ready. I'm sure it will be better than you think. And I could always give you a couple quick tips, if you want" She smiled, trying to lighten the situation a little,

Once Brooke had whispered a couple of pointers to Haley, she calmed down. Haley felt a little more prepared to be with Nathan tonight. And they were able to finished up their nail appointment on time, and start getting ready for the wedding . . .

Over at the pier, with the guys . . .

Nathan, Lucas, Skillz, Tim, and Mouth had managed to put up the archway with greenery for the ceremony, along with setting up the few chairs they would need for the guests. As they were finishing up, Skillz noticed that Nathan was fidgeting more than usual:

"Nate, dawg, you got those wedding day jitters yet?" He chuckled as he said it.

Nathan nodded "A little man, but it's normal, right?" He said, as they all sat down for a sec. They had been working hard, so they deserved it.

"It's not too late man. You can always jump ship and head for Mexico" Tim commented

"Tim" All the other guys warned, besides Nathan.

"Guys, I'm not backing out. There is no one, I mean no one like Hales. I love her so much, and it feels right. It's just such a big step. But I wouldn't think of not doing it" He assured them and he and Skillz bumped fists.

"Well said Nate" Lucas smiled "And with that, Let's go play some ball, before we have to wear those monkey suits man" He got high fives from everyone, as they got ready to leave.

Nathan piped up "Hey guys, you three can head on. Luke, man, I need your help with one other thing" Lucas raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. They all said their goodbyes, and Lucas followed Nathan to his car. They drove to a little Bed and Breakfast down by the water, and Lucas gave Nathan a questioning look.

"You'll see man," Nathan said, seeing his confusion. They walked inside, and Nathan gave an elderly woman his name and credit card information. She gave them a key, and they made their way to a room. Nathan was carrying a bag, of what, Lucas didn't know.

Once inside, Nathan turned to his brother to explain, "Ok, so this is where Hales and I are going to spend our wedding night. I want it to be perfect for Haley, and I wanted to do something special since this is her first time for, you know" He blushed, hoping Lucas would catch on. Lucas scrunched his nose.

"Man, I don't want to know about your sex life" Lucas smirked, trying to joke around.

"Man, just throw some rose petals around, alright?" Nathan rolled his eyes, and tossed one of the bags to Lucas. And they began to work on decorating the room, for Nathan and Haley's wedding night. Twenty minutes later, it looked like something out of a romance novel. They highed-fived each other, and headed to play some ball.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before anyone knew it, it was 1:40, almost time for the big ceremony . . .

Haley emerged from the bathroom, being helped into her dress by her mother. Mrs. James was surprisingly happy and calm about her teenage daughter getting married. But Haley's parents knew that Nathan loved their daughter, and would take care of her. Brooke, Karen, Taylor (Haley's sister), and Peyton, yes, Peyton were in the bridal suit. When Haley came out, to show off her dress, everyone gasped:

"Haley it's beautiful" Peyton said sincerely, she then nudged Brooke 'Great work B. Davis'

"Thank you" Brooke smiled 'It is beautiful Hales, it's a perfect style for you too"

Haley's dress was a satin align, that was tea length, and strapless. It had pearl beading around the top, and at the empire waist. She was going to wear a sheer jacket that also has the pearl beading over it, since it was rather chilly. It was simple yet elegant, it looked like Haley. She had her hair in a low bun, with some ringlets around it, very beautiful.

Brooke's dress was beautiful as well. Haley had chosen her to be her maid of honor, and she wasn't having any other bridesmaids, so she let Brooke pick out her own dress. It was baby blue satin, also tea length, with a v-neckline. It showed off her chest, as well as her small bump. She felt a little self-conscious at first, but Karen assured her that it was beautiful on her.

"Brooke, yours is gorgeous as well," Haley said, admiring the dress she had found.

"Thanks" Brooke said, handing Haley her bouquet "It wasn't to find something to fit a hippo, but we managed" Her comment got several rolls of the eyes.

"Brooke" Peyton piped up "You can barely tell you're pregnant" She tried to assure her friend.

Brooke shrugged "Ok, enough about me. Let's get the beautiful bride married, shall we?" She wanted to move on from comments about her weight.

"Beautiful is right" Haley's dad said; as he stood in the doorway, ready to walk his daughter down the isle.

"Hey daddy" Haley went to give her dad a hug. Once she had, she did a twirl "What do you think?" She asked her father.

"Amazing" He smiled, and took her arm and intertwined it with his. Just then, the wedding coordinator came and told them it was time. Haley gave Karen, Brooke, and Peyton, and of course her mother, hugs, before they made their way out to the pier. She took deep breaths the whole way outside, trying to calm her nerves.

Nathan stood in his tux at the archway, along with Lucas, and the preacher that would perform the ceremony. In the audience were Karen, Keith, Peyton, Jake, Jenny, Mouth, Skillz, Tim, their Uncle Cooper, and of course, Deb. Dan had refused to show, saying that his son was too young to be married. It hadn't taken long for his father to return to some of his old habits. Anyway, at least one of his parents was there. Nathan began to panic a little as he saw Mrs. James being seated. He leaned back and whispered to Lucas:

"You got the rings, right man?" He had to make sure.

Lucas chuckled "Relax bro, I got them" He gave his little brother a pat on the back "She's gonna show man. She was crazy enough to agree to marry you" Lucas tried to joke, to lighten the mood. Was everyone this nervous on their wedding day?

Just then, Brooke appeared, and began walking down the isle. Lucas' breathe got caught at the sight of her beauty. She was absolutely stunning in his eyes. She sent him a meek smile, as she got closer to the alter. There was this glow about her. _Pregnancy glow_, he thought. He wouldn't admit it, but he had stolen Brooke's book the other night, after she had gone to bed. Lucas now remembered reading about the pregnancy glow, and Brooke definitely had it. They exchanged winks, as Brooke walked by and took her place. Once she was standing, facing him and Nathan, he mouthed, "I love you".

Then the bridal chorus started, signaling that Haley and her dad would be walking down the isle now. Nathan held his breath, praying that she hadn't skipped town. Once she came into view, and Nathan saw her, he let out a breath he had been holding. But it was taken away again, at Haley's beauty. She looked like an angel in her dress, to him. Before he knew it, she and her father were standing in front of him. He had been so fixed on her walking down the isle, he didn't notice. After the preacher asked who was to give Haley away, and her dad responded, the two teens joined arms:

"I love you, Hales" Nathan whispered

"I love you more" Haley whispered back, smiling.

The ceremony was short and sweet (sorry guys, but I'll save the vows for Brucas' wedding). Everyone was in tears at the words of love the two teenagers had for each other. Nathan, and Haley both were shaking the whole time. But at the same time, it had never felt more right. Brooke and Lucas exchanged a look during the ceremony, and both had a few tears in their eyes. Lucas tried not to show it, but Brooke saw them. And as the two of them walked down the isle, at the end, Brooke leaned over and whispered:

"I love you too" And meant it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone made their way to the reception, ready to get in from the cold. It was like a record 20 degrees, but luckily they had gotten married in the middle of the afternoon. So it was a little warmer in the sun.

But now it was on to a fun night of food, and dancing, and celebration. The small crowd was waiting on the spotlight couple to make their way into the lodge. And just as everyone was getting antsy, the DJ spoke up:

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me present Mr. And Mrs. Nathan Scott" And with that, Nathan and Haley came through the doors, wide grins on their faces. They made their way over to the dance floor, with some shouts from the guys. As they embraced each other, they began to dance their first dance as husband and wife:

_I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
for better for worse, I will love you with  
every beat of my heart.)_

Nathan leaned and whispered, "You look so beautiful Hales, and I still can't believe you're my wife"

Haley blushed "I know, and I can't believe I got lucky enough to marry you" And they shared a sweet kiss, there on the dance floor. _  
_

"I have a surprise for you, later on" Nathan whispered, in her ear again.

Haley got a nervous smile on her face "I can't wait"_  
_

Before the couple knew it, the song was over. But they were just enjoying being in each other's embrace. But Deb, and Mr. James butted in, because it was time for the father/daughter dance and the mother/son dance. The parents took their children in their arms, and the music began:

_There are places I'll remember  
All my life though some have changed  
Some forever not for better  
Some have gone and some remain  
All these places have their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I've loved them all _

_  
But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one compares with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more _

_  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more  
In my life I love you more_

"I love you son" Deb had tears in her eyes. This was her little boy, all grown up.

"I love you too, Mom" Nathan was even a little choked up.

Just then, Mr. James walked with Haley, over to them.

"Be good to her Nate" Haley's dad smiled, with tears.

"Always and forever' Nathan said, looking at Haley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around 9 o'clock, the party was winding down. Everyone was filled up on Shrimp and Grits, spinach and artichoke dip, plenty of baguette, and of course, champagne, except for Brooke. But she was a big girl, and didn't complain. Currently, The girls, Haley, Peyton and Brooke were on the dance floor, getting down to Spice Girls' 'Wanna Be'. Once the song was over, Nathan pulled Haley aside and wrapped his arms around his now, wife.

"Babe, you ready for your surprise?" He whispered huskily, and Haley was taken back by his tone. Nathan had never tried to seduce her before, respecting that she wanted to wait. But this wasn't seduction; it was a husband and wife, expressing their love for each other.

Haley got butterflies in her stomach, but then answered "I sure am". She was more nervous than she had ever been in her entire life. Nathan, who kind of sensed she was nervous, began rubbing circles on her back and sent her a loving smile.

She looked up, with a smile and said "I have to throw my bouquet first" Nathan nodded, and Haley went to gather all the single girls.

All of the girls, even Karen got out there to try and catch the bouquet. But to no one's surprise, Brooke caught it. Haley smiled, because she had secretly set it up where she would, because she knew how important it was to her friend. Brooke was ecstatic, so it was a well-devised plan. Then came the garter, which Keith caught. Lucas was a little disappointed, that he didn't catch it, but was cool about it. The photographer made Brooke and Keith pose together in a picture, who both kept blushing, because everyone was teasing them.

It took 30 minutes to get away from the reception, for the newlyweds. The adults kept wondering why they wanted to get out of there so fast, while the teenagers smirked, knowing exactly what they were going to do. After settling it with Karen and Deb, about getting the few gifts back home for them, and asking the guys to help break down everything, Nathan escorted Haley to the car. They drove in a comfortable silence, Haley watching where they were driving, to see if she could figure out the surprise.

Once she saw the sign for the Bed and Breakfast, Haley sent a sweet smile Nathan's way. He had wanted this to be special for her, and she loved him for that. They parked the car, and embraced each other in the cold air. Hurriedly, they made their way to the desk inside, to get the key once again, holding on to each other the whole time. Once they were a few feet away from the door to their room, Nathan insisted on picking Haley up, and carrying her into the room. After trying to unlock the door, while holding Haley, for about five minutes, Nathan finally got it open. He silently prayed the lady at the desk had done the one little favor he asked her earlier. To his satisfaction, he saw she had.

Haley gasped once inside the room, and Nathan set her down on the floor. In the middle of the room was a four-poster, mahogany bed, with a white canopy. But that's not what caught her attention. In a trail from the door to the bed, and all over the top of the bed were red rose petals. There were two lit candles on each of the bedside tables, along with a few votives lit on a mirrored tray in the middle of the bed. Also on the tray was a bottle of champagne and some strawberries. Nathan had asked the lady at the desk to light the candles just before they arrived, and put the tray in the room, with the goodies. Haley was taken back, that Nathan would go to all this trouble, to make her feel special on their wedding night.

"For you, my wife" Nathan whispered, as he put his arms around Haley's shoulders, bringing her from her thoughts.

"Nathan, it's beautiful," Haley said, turning to face him, and pulling him into a long, passionate kiss. After a few moments, they broke apart. Nathan went to move the tray from the middle of the bed, so they could use the bed. Slowly, and with tenderness, they made they way to the bed, removing their clothing. Once they were under the covers, and indulging in some major exploring, Haley was becoming more and more comfortable with each kiss. But as they got closer and closer to 'the moment', Haley stopped, and whispered

"Do you have protection, I don't . ." She whispered, fumbling over her words. She, obviously, didn't want to get pregnant right away. Nathan put a finger to her lips, to silence her.

"Don't worry Hales, I got you" Nathan assured her, trying to make her feel as relaxed and comfortable as possible. He retrieved what they needed from the side table drawer, and quickly made us of it.

"Always and Forever" Haley whispered, pulling Nathan closer to her, once he was done. And they continued on their love making til the morning light, making the most of their time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas lay in the bed that night, thinking of the events of the day.

His best friend and his brother had taken the plunge and gotten married today. He smiled as thought about all the times him and Haley hung out at the Café, or the Rivercourt. He could still see that little sheepish, 10 year old Haley, throwing a water balloon at him, while they played on the roof at the Café. But now, she wasn't that little girl anymore. She was a woman, and a wife, and tomorrow, she wouldn't be the same girl he knew. But he still considered himself lucky to have Haley as his best friend all these years. And it was like the promise he had made her, just because they got older, didn't mean they wouldn't be the same Luke and Hales they met with they were 4. He just hoped that she and Nathan would be happy, which he knew they would be. A wry smile made it's way across his face, at the thought of what his brother and his best friend were probably doing right now.

Lucas' thoughts then turned to the woman lying next to him in bed. Brooke was exhausted when they got home tonight. They had stayed and helped clean for over an hour after the newlyweds left. And after everything else they had done today, it was no wonder that Brooke crashed as soon as they could get home and get their pajamas on. And now, she was lying there, in his bed, carrying his child. And he felt so lucky to have Brooke, and secretly wouldn't want anyone else to have his child. Lucas turned on his side, and gently pulled Brooke closer to him, to snuggle up with her. He wrapped an arm around her wait and began to stroke her stomach, knowing his child was in there. It was like a perfect moment for him. Lucas then glanced out the window, and saw something that he thought he imagined at first. But as he watch for a few moments, he realized it was real. It was snowing, heavily.

Brooke had been talking about snow for two weeks now, and how she would give anything to see some. Glancing down at his sleeping girlfriend, Lucas hated to wake her up, knowing she was so tired. But at the same time, he knew she would be mad if she missed this. Slowly, he began to try and wake her.

"Pretty girl, wake up" He stroked her cheek "I have a surprise" She began to stir a little.

"Luke?" Brooke replied groggily "What is it?" She turned and snuggled into him more.

"Look out side pretty girl, and see for yourself" Lucas whispered, stroking her cheek again. Her eyes flickered open.

When Brooke did sit up and adjust eyes to look out the window, she gasped. There, outside were little snow flurries, making a white blanket on the ground. Like a kid on Christmas morning, she jumped out of bed, and ran to the window. Not believing what she saw, Brooke just stood there in awe, admiring the blanket of snow being formed. Lucas grabbed a blanket from off the bed, and went to wrap it, along with his arms around Brooke. Sure they had heat on in the house, but there was a slight draft, and he didn't want her to get sick, being pregnant and all. Brooke leaned against his chest, and put both of their hands on her stomach, as they watched out the window. The couple just stayed there, in the warmth of the blanket, watching the snow fall, soaking up this perfect moment.

And as if it couldn't get any more perfect, the couple got another surprise. A few minutes later, still by the window, Lucas felt something move against his hand that was on Brooke's stomach and Brooke took a sharp breathe in. At first it scared him, not sure what it was, or if Brooke was in pain, because her knees buckled when it happened. If Lucas hadn't caught her, she might have fallen. But once Brooke had recovered, she steadied herself and turned to face him, smiling, and Lucas relaxed a little. It suddenly dawned on Lucas what that was:

"Brooke, was that the?" Lucas whispered, in awe. But he had to make sure first, before he got all excited.

"Yes Broody" Brooke smiled, and nodded "That was the baby moving, for the first time"

* * *

There you are guys. I'm so sorry that it took me a few days to update. But I hope it's worth the wait. Thanks for being so patient! And I promise, I won't take as long with the next chapter! Have a good day!

Laura

**p.s. Please Read and Review, it makes my day!!!**


	37. A Weary Flame

I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. It's one of my favorites too, to be honest. Anyway, just wanted to address a couple things about the next couple of chapters:

I DO NOT plan to make Haley pregnant, unless, you guys, my loyal fans, want me to. I know some ppl were wondering after the last chapter, but no.

The next couple of chapters will be about the trip to Charlotte, and may be a little emotional.

Valentine's Day is coming up in the story, and I have a surprised planned for Brucas that night (hint, hint, wink, wink)

I totally forgot about them moving in the house, so I'm trying to work that in. ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOMED!!

Thanks again for sticking by me. And please stay tuned. Now, on with the next chapter:

The following Thursday, everyone was going about life as usual . . .

Brooke was still doing school correspondence from home through this week, orders from Dr. Ryan. The only times she was really suppose to be on her feet were to use the bathroom, or go to the kitchen for something to eat, even though Karen and Lucas helped with some of that. Brooke was looking forward though to being off bed rest, and getting back to normal the next week. If that was possible though. Everybody kept thinking about what was coming up this weekend. The trip to Charlotte, and finding out about the HCM. But it was like a taboo subject, and no one wanted to talk about it, especially Brooke, who was secretly scared for their baby. With all this going on, she and Lucas hadn't even discussed when they were going to move into their house yet. It would probably have to be next week sometime.

Lucas had been pretty busy all week, with practice everyday. But Whitey was only letting him and Nathan play for half the game each, until they got tested for HCM. Yes, Dan had paid Whitey a visit, and requested for the boys not to be overworked or overplayed, to be on the safe side. Whitey hated to hear about the heart defect because the Scott brothers were his two best players. But he understood the seriousness of this, and tried to assure Nathan and Lucas that it was for their best interest. Tonight was the Semi-finals game, and so everyone was expecting the Scott's to work their magic.

Haley and Nathan had gone back to school on Monday, and were bombarded with congratulations. Apparently, in a town like Tree Hill, news spread fast. But Nathan and Haley were not ashamed of what they had done. And as long as their family and close friends approved, then that was all that mattered. Haley had been mum on the wedding night when Brooke had tried to get some juicy details. But all she would say was that Nathan had made it more than she had expected, in a good way. The newlyweds were not taking a honeymoon, since they had school right now, and basketball. They had agreed a while back to take a trip once summer came around. Nathan was in practice every afternoon, just like Lucas. But he would get razzed because he couldn't wait to get finished and get home to Haley, obviously. All the guys on the team were loving teasing him about 'getting some' now. But Nathan didn't care, and would just laugh and smile.

Thursday morning found Lucas off to practice early, and Brooke feeling a little neglected. But he had promised Brooke that they would spend some time together tonight after the game, before he had to leave tomorrow. He apologized for not really being home or attentive all week. But Brooke tried to understand, and assured him that she knew that this game was important for him.

Karen came in the den this morning, to find Brooke lying on the couch, working on Pre-cal. She smiled, and made her presence known "Morning Brooke, do you need anything before I head to the Café?" Karen was so sweet. And she had really tried the last week, since the Davis' left, to make Brooke feel like a daughter even more.

"Morning Karen, no thank you, I'm not hungry right now" Brooke sighed, putting her notebook down for a minute. She rubbed her forehead, and stretched.

"Brooke, honey, you have to eat. You're feeding more than one here" Karen sat at the other end of the couch, to talk. She could tell Brooke was worried about something.

Brooke nodded "I know, I just don't feel like it this morning. I promise though, that I will eat something in a little bit, even if I have to make myself" The teen assured Karen, seeing the concern in her face. Karen nodded, somewhat satisfied.

"You're still going to the game tonight, right?" Karen asked, hoping Brooke was. She knew that this would be the first game that Brooke didn't cheer in, so she didn't know how Brooke would feel. But she hoped Brooke would go, for Lucas and the squad.

"Yeah, I'm going" Brooke smiled "Karen, can I ask you about something? It's something that I have been meaning to talk to you about for a little while"

Karen nodded, not sure where this was going "I, umm, I'm going to need to find another job. With all the complications that I've had already, and I'm not even half way, I don't think I will be able to keep working at the Café. Being on my feet all day isn't agreeing with me. I'm really sorry. I know that you had to stick your neck out, to get me a job there. And I really do appreciate it. I just don't think I can wait tables like that anymore" The teen had a nervous look, hoping Karen would understand.

"Oh Brooke" Karen gave her hand a squeeze "Of course I understand honey. I guess we've all busy. Because I meant to tell you that I have a new business partner, and extra help now. Deb decided to go into business with me. With her and Dan divorcing, and all. She has been helping tremendously with taking shifts and what not. So it's ok, I know you need to take it easy. But let me know if you need any help with finding something else" Karen smiled.

Brooke nodded; a little shocked at the news of Deb and Dan, and about Karen's reaction "Thanks Karen. I have no idea what I'll find. But I appreciate you offering to help me, if I don't have any luck" The two of them said their goodbyes, and Karen told Brooke she would be back around six to pick her up. Then Karen headed to the Café.

Once again, Brooke was home, alone. She noticed the morning paper on the coffee table in front of her. Curiosity getting the better of her, Brooke grabbed it and pulled out the classifieds. She spent about twenty minutes reading through ads for truckers, computer programmers, and what not. It wasn't until the last page, in the 'Other' category, that something caught Brooke's eye.

_Creative? Innovative? Love fashion? Want to put those ideas to good use? Need a job, to make money? Want to work from home? Then this is the job for you. Become a Creative Clothing Consultant. We are looking for people, 16 years and older to help create the fashion of the future. If you can sketch and love coming up with new and inspired fashion trends, please give us a call at 555-1111, and set up an appointment today. All you need is a small portfolio of your work, and an energetic personality!_

This is it, Brooke thought. She grabbed her cell phone, and made the call.

Twenty minutes later . . .

"So you got an interview, just like that?" Peyton asked, on the other end of the phone

"Yes" Brooke responded excitedly. She had decided to take it slow with her friendship with Peyton. But she also wanted to share the good news with someone right away.

"Way to go B. Davis," Peyton replied, "I know if anyone can, you can do it"

"Thanks Peyton. I'm still in shock though; I can't believe I got the interview after only making a two-minute phone call. Am I good, or what?" Peyton chuckled at Brooke's ego.

"That you are Brooke, that you are" Peyton agreed, knowing it was best.

"Well Pey, I better let you go. I got to take a shower and get ready for the game. And Karen should be home soon. But I'll see you there, right?" Brooke asked, hopeful

"Sure thing Davis, I'll be there," Peyton confirmed.

"Alright P. Sawyer" Brooke used her nickname

"Alright B. Davis" Peyton smiled, trying to stay hopeful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gym was full of noise when Karen and Brooke arrived that night. Brooke noticed the stares and whispers as they moved through the lobby to the gym. She was wearing a hoodie sweater that definitely showed her small bump, along with jeans and her Ugg boots. But she did her best to hold her head up high and kept walking. Karen also noticed the looks that people were giving her son's girlfriend. She inwardly felt bad for Brooke, but knew that if anyone could handle this, Brooke could, because she was strong. Just as they were inside the actual gym, and away from the scrutinizing crowd, Brooke felt two arms around her waist:

"My good luck charm made it" It was Lucas. He had snuck out, to make sure that his pretty girl made it. Brooke turned to him and smiled.

"Of course, Broody" Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck "I had to make sure my favorite Raven was going to win. Where is Tim by the way?" She had a wry smile on her face, obviously teasing him.

"Well in that case" Lucas tried to back away, but Brooke just held on tighter. Karen clearing her throat interrupted their flirting game. .

"Mom, you made it!" Lucas smiled. He broke away this time, to give Karen a hug.

Karen just smiled "I did. I wanted to make sure my boy was ok during the game"

"We better go find our seats Karen, and let Broody here get back to the locker room"

"Bye Mom, bye cheery" He gave Brooke a quick peck, which she returned. And she and Karen went to sit down.

Just before they started announcements, Peyton joined them in the stands. Karen noticed that Brooke and Peyton weren't as talkative as they usually were, but seemed congenial.

Honestly, Brooke was more focused on watching the squad and how they were doing. Of course, the real test would be at half time, when they did the actual routine that she had created. Haley had kept her somewhat informed of how practice had been going. Brooke smiled as she looked down at her friends; Bevin, Theresa, Megan, Haley, all in their uniforms. Her eyes then met the blue-eyed brooder courtside. Lucas was sitting out the first half, letting Nathan play first. Then he would take over, and hopefully bring home a victory for the Ravens. Lucas made the "I love you" sign up at her, which she signaled back.

Half time came, and so far so good. The Ravens were up by 10 points. Now it was the moment of truth. Claire Young and the Bear Creek sluts were up first. They did their routine to a remix of 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua. Brooke rolled her eyes as the finished, _typical slut routine_ she thought. Then came Haley and the rest of the squad, with Brooke's "baby" as she liked to call the routine. And Brooke jumped up and cheered as they finished, and she sent thumbs up to Haley. But she noticed the squad didn't leave the court, like they usually would. Everybody was watching to see what was going on:

Then, Haley stepped up and grabbed a mic, "Sorry for the interruption everyone. But our cheerleading squad has a little surprise for Miss Brooke Davis, our captain, who is on leave right now. Brooke could you come down here for a sec?" Brooke had a confused look on her face. She glanced over at Lucas, who was smiling, like he knew something. Slowly, and with everyone's eyes on her, Brooke walked down from the bleachers on to the court. Once she was down in front of everyone, Bevin stepped up with a box, as Haley began to talk again:

"Brooke, you have shown this squad so much dedication, and put so much effort into making sure we were the best. And we hate for you miss the rest of this year. But rather than dwell on that, we want to honor you, for being such a great captain" Brooke was getting teary eyed already. She had not been expecting this "So, we got you something" Haley finished, as Bevin handed Brooke the box. She smiled at her friends, and began to open it. Inside was a frame with a collage of pictures of Brooke and the squad. In the middle of the collage was the certificate from the Sparkle Classic, where they got best choreography. Brooke was truly speechless, taken back the way the girls cared for her. But she had to say something:

"Guys, I can't tell you what this means to me. Oh my god, I'm speechless" Everybody chuckled "But I promise that I will be back next fall, and we will win the Sparkle Classic next year. And hopefully we will have us future Raven's cheerleading captain in a few months" she laid her hand on her stomach. She gave all the girls on the squad a quick hug. Turner gave her a warning look, but she didn't care. Brooke wasn't about to spend the next three months, in school, trying to hide a pregnancy that obviously couldn't be hidden. She just sent him a smirk, and went to sit back in the bleachers, between Karen and Peyton. Peyton gave her a high five, and Karen gave her a supportive pat on the back. She looked down, and saw Lucas mouth, "I'm proud of you" at her.

Pretty soon the second half was well on its way. Lucas was whipping out the three pointers, and doing his best. Brooke kept watching, making sure he didn't overwork himself. But she also knew that Whitey was taking care of him as well. She looked across the court, and caught eyes with Claire Young, who mouthed 'Slut". Brooke just glared at first, but then decided to flick her off. She received a couple chuckles from Karen and Peyton, who had seen what Claire did. Claire sent Brooke another couple of nasty looks and all, but she chose to ignore them this time, and be the bigger person.

Finally the game was over, and the Ravens won 98 to 64. They would go for the championship now! Karen told the girls goodbye, saying she was going to head home. She knew that Lucas and Brooke had plans, since he would be gone for the next two days. Peyton said she was going to head over to Jake's, to see him and Jenny. Brooke decided to wait outside the locker room for Lucas.

Just then, the door swung open, to reveal the younger Scott brother, and Brooke smiled:

"Great game Nate. I can't wait for the finals!" Brooke gave him a hug.

"Thanks Brooke. It wasn't the same without you cheering Davis" He smiled. Just then, a voice interrupted their hug:

"Get your hands off my husband" The two broke apart, with sheepish grins, to see Haley smirking, hands on her hips.

"Hales, we were just . ." Nathan fumbled, but quickly realized that Haley was only joking. Brooke didn't even let Haley's comment faze her.

"Hales, thank you so much" Brooke went to give her a hug "You guys are too much, putting this together for me. I can't wait to hang it in my new house" She was referring to the picture collage that the squad had given her.

"You're welcome" Haley smiled "We just wanted you to know we hadn't forgotten you"

Just then, Lucas emerged from the locker room, freshly showered, and in some warm clothes.

"There's my favorite Raven" Brooke went and pulled him into a hug, which he eased into.

"Hey Cheery" He gave her a peck on the lips. He then acknowledged his brother and Haley

"Hey guys, what's going on tonight?" He asked, bumping fists with Nathan

"Great game man" Nathan commented, then he and Haley exchanged a look "Umm, I think we're just gonna head home, you know" The newlyweds blushed.

"Yeah, yeah. You know Hales, I would have expected better from you" Lucas smirked.

"Broody, didn't you know? It's always the quiet ones" Brooke smiled.

"Brooke" Haley scolded, "We still have a life outside the bedroom thank you"

Brooke smirked "Oh we know. The kitchen table, the couch, the shower. It's true what they say, variety is the spice of life" Lucas gave her a high five for that one

Nathan and Haley shook their heads "We'll see you guys tomorrow morning"

After saying goodbye to the newlyweds, Brooke and Lucas decided to take a drive. There was a mixture of excitement from tonight, and anxiety for what would come tomorrow. They drove around Tree Hill, the only noise being the radio on low. Brooke could tell that Lucas was scared as well, but wouldn't admit to it. He just kept his gaze ahead, and his eyes on the road. After driving for about twenty minutes, Lucas decided to head toward the beach. He then parked the car, near their favorite spot, and prompted Brooke to get out.

Luckily, Lucas kept a blanket in the back of his truck. He grabbed it, and took Brooke's hand, and led her down to the beach. Once on the sand, they held on closer to each other, so neither of them would fall. They came to one of their favorite spots in the sand, and got comfortable under the blanket. The two of them were wrapped up in each other under the blanket, just looking out onto the ocean. They still hadn't said much since leaving the school, both of them not sure what to say to the other right now.

Finally, Lucas broke the silence "I'm scared Brooke"

He felt Brooke nod against his chest "Me too Broody. But we will take whatever comes at us" She gave his hand a squeeze. Lucas smiled, for the first time in an hour. He loved that Brooke was trying to be so strong right now. Because he needed that. But he wondered how long she would be able to keep it up, before she broke too.

After a few more minutes, Brooke spoke "Broody could we get some food?" She asked sheepishly "Your child is hungry"

Lucas chuckled "You're always hungry pretty girl" Brooke gave him a look "But that's ok, because I love you for that. Come on, I know a place" And he helped Brooke up.

They went by Karen's, because Lucas had a key. They wound up making some chocolate chip pancakes, and Brooke made homemade hot chocolate. Lucas was going to protest, because of the caffeine being bad for the baby. But seeing that Brooke needed this as much as him, he let it slide this once. They got back home around 10.

As Lucas slid under the covers, after changing into some pj pants, he felt Brooke roll over on top of him. She had a mischievous look on her face, and began to straddle him. Lucas couldn't help but give in to the feelings running through him, being this close to her. He reached up, and pulled her down for a passionate kiss. Lucas then flipped around, so he was on top. But he held himself up as much as he could, as not to hurt the baby. They continued their making out for about ten minutes or so. All of a sudden, Brooke went to take it further, tugging at his pj pants:

"I need you," She murmured into his chest. Lucas wanted nothing more than to continue their little session. But he remembered that Brooke couldn't do anything until she went back to the doctor.

"Brooke as much I would love to, we can't, not until . . " His voice was struggled, as he spoke. He finally pulled away, to try and regain his composure real quick. He didn't want to, but they didn't have much choice.

"Until I get checked out again" Brooke finished, sighing. She sat up and leaned against a pillow. Her eyes met Lucas', and he had a smile on his face. But it quickly changed when Brooke burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry" She sobbed. Lucas quickly pulled her into an embrace.

"Shh pretty girl. It's not your fault. We just have to make sure you're healed, before we can, you know" He soothed.

"I know, but I wanted nothing more than to have you close to me right now. I need that Lucas. And we can't" She cried. Lucas just stroked her arm, trying to calm her.

Pretty girl, I'm right here. You can have me all you want. In any way but one. But if you want, you can have that, as soon as Dr. Ryan says it's ok. But I don't care how long I have to wait, because you are worth the wait Brooke Penelope Davis, ok?" He rambled on, trying to soothe her. But then Lucas looked down, and Brooke was asleep against his chest. He chuckled, and gently laid her down on the bed, and pulled the covers up around her. Lucas then got comfortable himself, and let his hand wander where it did every night, to Brooke's stomach, next to his child. He tried not to think about tomorrow, and just enjoy this moment, one that he would miss for the next two days. Pretty soon, sleep overcame Lucas as well . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before anyone knew it, it was the next afternoon, and they were saying goodbyes in front of Karen's house. Both Haley and Brooke were trying to keep on brave faces. But neither of them really wanted to tell their man goodbye. It wasn't just that they were going to be gone for a couple of days; it was why they were leaving. Brooke had apologized again for last night, and antagonizing Lucas. He assured her that she did nothing wrong, and that they would wait, until Brooke was healed, and it felt right. Brooke joked, saying she was going to hold Lucas to that. Currently, Karen, Keith, Deb, Dan, Jake and Peyton watched as the two couples said their goodbyes.

"Pretty girl, I will call you as soon as we get there and get settled" Lucas explained.

Brooke's bottom lip began to tremble "Ok Broody. I'll be waiting, to hear"

Lucas pushed a few stray hairs out of her face "Come on, we said no tears" He tried.

"No tears, I promise" Brooke nodded her head, trying to keep them at bay, plastering a fake smile.

Nathan piped in "Take care of my wife Brooke, please. And try not to corrupt her too much" This received a small chuckle from Brooke, and a swat from Haley.

"I didn't hear you complaining the other night" Haley tried to keep her voice low. But the whole crowd heard, and chuckled. This caused them both to blush.

"We're gonna have so much fun while you guys are gone. I've got movies, ice cream, a stripper pole, the works" Peyton spoke up, trying to lighten the mood.

The guys cocked an eyebrow, but then Jake offered, "I'll be keeping an eye out"

Keith finally spoke "We better get this show on the road guys" He came to herd Lucas and Nathan away from their girls. They both nodded, and began their final goodbyes

"I love you sons," Dan proclaimed, trying to seem concerned. Both Lucas and Nathan mumbled something about 'Whatever'. Luckily their mothers didn't hear.

"Bye pretty girl" Lucas gave her one last kiss.

"Bye Broody" Brooke managed to choke out. Lucas let go of her hand, knowing he had to leave for now.

Keith offered to drive, seeing as the boys were still tired from the game last night. Nathan called shotgun for the first little stretch, and Lucas didn't argue. He just climbed in the backseat, giving one last wave. As they drove off, Lucas looked back to see Brooke sobbing, holding onto Haley and Karen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guys had been driving for maybe 15 minutes in silence, all lost in their own thoughts.

It was kind of a somber vacation, to be honest. And Lucas didn't know about the other two, but he was wishing that he hadn't known before hand what they had to do while they were in Charlotte. He also hated to see Brooke cry. But Lucas had to admire the fact that she kept it together until he was on his way. His mind kept wondering back to what she might be doing right now. Either she was wallowing in self-pity, or she was pigging out on Rocky Road ice cream, and swapping stories with Haley and Peyton, trying to have a good time. He just hoped that this weekend turned out better than he was anticipating. Just then, a cd book was thrown at him, bringing him to reality:

"What the crap?" He asked, as he rubbed his shoulder, where he was hit.

"Pick some music man, it's too quiet in here" Nathan said from the passenger seat. Keith just shook his head, and smiled back at Lucas in the back seat. Lucas raised an eyebrow, and began scanning through the cd's Keith had.

"Ok, we got Brooks and Dunn" Lucas decided to let Nathan help pick it.

"No" Nathan reprimanded, not liking country at all. He was more of a rap guy.

"Waylon Jennings?"

"I'm not, nor will I ever go to Luckenbach, TX. And I don't have to keep up with the Jones" Lucas shook his head at his brothers' comebacks.

"George Strait?"

"Man, is there anything besides country?" Nathan was pleading with him.

Lucas kept on looking for a couple minutes. Then, something caught his eye. He didn't care much for country either, in fact, he hated it. But he remembered hearing this song when he went fishing with Keith when he was little. For some odd reason, it grew on him. And it wasn't country.

"Put this on track number 5" Lucas said, passing the cd forward.

Nathan shook his head, but did it anyway. He braced himself for the worst. But as the song started, all three guys started bobbing their heads, and singing along:

And I don't own the clothes I'm wearing,  
And the road goes on forever,  
And I've got one more silver dollar,  
But I'm not gonna let them catch me, no  
Not gonna let 'em catch the Midnight Rider.

And I've gone by the point of caring,  
Some old bed I'll soon be sharing,  
And I've got one more silver dollar,

And they drove on, singing along, not worried anymore about the trip. Once in Charlotte, they went to settle into their room at the hotel, before grabbing a bite to eat. The room wound up having two double beds, and a fold out couch. So they decided to take turns on the couch. Keith, being the adult, offered to take it the first night. But Lucas insisted that Keith had driven up there, and that he would take first night on the couch. He figured he wasn't going to get much sleep anyway, no matter where he slept. They finally got around to getting some food, and decided on Applebee's in downtown Charlotte. Keith had a cheeseburger, Nathan had a steak, and Lucas had some ribs.

Once they got back to the room, each of them made a phone call. Nathan to Haley, Lucas to Brooke of course, and Keith actually called Karen, to check on her. She had talked to Keith in private, and made him promise to watch over Lucas this weekend. Keith assured her that he would, and not to worry. Haley was glad to hear from Nathan, telling him all about their sleepover they were having, including Karen and Deb. Brooke sounded pretty cheerful on the phone, and Lucas asked her if she was ok, after seeing her upset when they left. She was embarrassed, not meaning for him to see that. But Lucas assured Brooke that it was ok to be upset, that this was kind of serious. Brooke also told him, about how the baby had kicked again tonight, when she was changing into pajamas. Lucas was excited, because they hadn't felt it anymore since the other night. They said their goodbyes, and the guys settled in for an early day tomorrow. They had to be at the clinic at 9. Lucas said a small prayer as he drifted off the sleep that night.

Back in Tree Hill . . .

"_Yeah, I felt it move, it was a little weird, but really cool at the same time" Brooke beamed, excited about feeling the baby again. _

"_That's great pretty girl, I wish I had been there. But I hope to feel it again soon" Lucas tried to sound not disappointed that he missed the baby moving. _

"_Well, I will let you get back to your male bonding time, just wanted to say hello"_

"_Thanks pretty girl. Yeah, we'll probably head to bed soon. Early day tomorrow"_

"_Well, goodnight Broody"_

"_Goodnight Cheery, I love you"_

"_Love you too" _and with that, Brooke hung up and plopped down on the bed. She and Peyton sat in silence, as they listened to Haley finish up her conversation with Nathan. Once she was done, Haley turned to her friends with a somber look on her face.

"I miss my hubby," She admitted. Brooke nodded, agreeing, and Peyton rolled her eyes.

"I miss Luke, I can't believe he missed the baby moving again"

"Aww, Brooke, the baby moved?" Peyton and Haley asked at the same time

She smiled sadly "Yeah, it wasn't the first time. But He missed it" Brooke pouted.

Peyton sighed "Ok guys, we can't do this all weekend, we gotta try and have fun"

"Well, what do you suggest Peyton?" Haley asked glumly

She thought for a minute, and then Peyton got a great idea "Ok, I have an idea. It might be kind of lame, and like we are back in junior high. But it just might make you two forget missing your men. Brooke and me tried this once. I say we go to Wal-mart, and we each have to buy something towards a dare for one of us to do. Like, I buy would buy something to dare you to use or something Brooke. Does that make sense?" She was hoping she had thought of something good. Peyton was trying anyway.

Brooke's eyes lit up "Way to go P. Sawyer, I think that might work"

So the three of them told Karen they would be back in less than an hour, since it was getting late. And they made the trek to Wal-mart, to buy stuff. After trying to ponder on what to buy, they finally made their way to the cashier. Brooke got some stares from the check out girl when she bought a pregnancy test, seeing as she already had a baby bump, to dare Peyton to take. Haley actually bought some condoms and whip cream, and was going to dare Brooke to go put them all over somebody's car that they knew. And Peyton bought some toilet paper and a spray bottle to put water in, to dare Haley to roll a tree somewhere in town. The girls had a blast, and totally forgot about missing Lucas and Nathan, or their worries. They finally settled down and went to bed around 1 am, Brooke being the first, of course. . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, tensions were high in the hotel room. The guys all got up, and got dressed, and went to have a quick breakfast. They found a Waffle House not too far from the hotel. After eating a bite, the guys found the clinic they had the appointments at, and made their way inside. They signed in, and about five minutes later, a nurse came to get one of them:

"Ok, so who is going to go first?" the nurse asked sweetly. Nathan looked over at his brother, and noticed his hands trembling. And Keith looked a little apprehensive even. Deciding to step up, Nathan spoke:

"I will" he said quietly, and got up to follow the nurse to an exam room. It seemed like forever before Nathan came back. Lucas and Keith both sat, head in hands, trying to calm their nerves. Keith was more nervous for his nephew than himself, because more than likely, he doesn't have it, since Dan got it. Finally, Nathan came back into the waiting room, with a mixed expression on his face. Not sure how to tell his brother this, Nathan tried to speak as calmly as he could

"I umm, I'm" he couldn't say it "I tested negative" And Lucas ran out of the Clinic . .

* * *

Ok, guys, there it is! I hope it's good, I worked hard. I know, I'm awful for making you wait for the next chapter. But it's going to be good as well, I hope. Please leave me some loving! **R & R!!**

Laura


	38. Ain't No Sunshine

Ok, so I guess I gave you a clue as to what's going to happen in this chapter. But anyway, I hope you still like the story. Also, the song in the last chapter was supposed to be Midnight Rider by the Allman Brothers. Sometimes my computer acts up, and will delete some of the lyrics when I try to post the chapter. That happened with the chapter with Naley's wedding, with their song From This Moment by Shania Twain. Anyway, I was just going to tell you that. Now, on with the next chapter:

* * *

Brooke slept well for about 6 hours, but then became restless, tossing and turning. At this point, she woke up and realized that she and her two friends had fallen asleep in the den of Karen's house. She was on the couch, while Peyton and Haley had pallets on the floor. She wanted to go back to sleep, but felt like something was nagging at her. Brooke quietly got up and went to get something to drink from the kitchen. Neither of the other two girls moved at all, obviously both tired. She got some juice, and sat at the kitchen table for a few minutes. Wanting to call Lucas, her thoughts became consumed with the fact that he was soon going to the hospital. She got so worked up, thinking about it, that she pushed herself right into a panic attack. Little did Brooke know, but one of her friends had woken up and was having similar thoughts as well. It was a good thing too, because she came in the kitchen just in time to see Brooke gasping for air:

"Brooke!" Haley shrieked and ran to her friends' side "Honey, just breathe ok, just breathe" She was patting Brooke on the back, and tucked her head between her knees. Haley then yelled:

"Peyton, get Karen, NOW!" Haley heard a groggy "What?' from the other room. Haley screamed again "Now Peyton!" This time, Peyton was awake, hearing the panic in her friend's voice. A few seconds later, a sleepy Karen and Peyton came running into the kitchen. At the sight of Brooke, they understand Haley's worry:

"Oh my god, Brooke" Karen came and rushed to her side. She was afraid of something like this, knowing Brooke was so nervous and anxious. Realizing they had to do something fast, Karen started shelling out orders:

"Haley, get me a cool cloth, and some water. Peyton, help me move her back to the couch, and let's see if we can help her to try to calm down" Everybody did as they were told. Once they had Brooke on the couch, Karen began to try and talk to her "Brooke, honey, talk to me", She spoke with urgency, hoping to get through to her.

"Lucas" and "Scared" were all that Brooke could get out for a minute. Karen just kept trying to get Brooke to focus on breathing in and out, in and out. Finally after doing breathing exercises with her, Karen got Brooke's breathing back to normal. The girl just sat there for a minute, still in shock. Then a few tears made their way down her cheek. Karen reached over and wiped them away:

"Shh, honey, it's ok, he's going to be ok" Karen was referring to Lucas. She knew that was what had Brooke so upset. She helped Brooke lay back on the couch, and Karen stroked her back, while Peyton tried to talk to her. Haley brought the cool rag in, and they applied it a couple times. After a few minutes, Brooke's breathing evened out, her eyes got heavy, and she fell back asleep. They all knew that she needed it. Quietly, the three women made their way to the kitchen, to talk.

"Guys, I'm worried" Karen voiced, as she started a pot of coffee, and got a coffee mug.

"I've never seen her like this" Peyton admitted, then sighed "But Brooke can dramatize things sometimes"

This caused Karen and Haley to raise an eyebrow, and it was Brooke's new best friend that defended her, not liking what she heard.

"I can't believe you. This is a big deal Peyton, ok? The poor girl is scared to death that her BABY might have a genetic heart problem, as well as the baby's father. And she's been trying so hard to be strong for Lucas, and all of us. But I guess it just got to be too much, so cut her a little slack, will you?" Haley glared at Peyton the whole time.

Peyton was taken back by her tone, but nodded "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way it sounded" Haley shook her head:

"Well, it didn't sound like you are trying to understand where she's coming from"

Karen who been silent while the two girls fought, spoke up "Look girls, right now, Brooke needs us, ok? She doesn't need us fighting or putting each other down. So let's call a truce ok?" She looked between the two teens, who nodded "Now, what we need, is something to really her mind off this right now, it will be good for everyone" And that was one thing they all agreed on. Finally, Karen spoke up.

"I'm going to make a phone call to her parents" Both Haley and Peyton were slightly confused, but didn't ask before Karen left the room. They both apologized, and decided to make something to eat.

Karen spent a good thirty minutes on the phone with Brooke's father, explaining the situation they were in. He got choked up, and asked if they needed to come back to Tree Hill, which Karen assured him no. But she did offer a way that the Davis' could help, all the way from California. James Davis agreed, and said he would have everything in place within an hour, if not sooner. Karen thanked him and they said their goodbyes. She then made a house call to Dr. Davis, to explain to him what happened, and make sure that Brooke would be fine. He assured Karen that what she had done was the best thing. But to let him know if Brooke experienced another one in the next 24 hours. Dr. Ryan informed Karen that sometimes pregnant women could have panic attacks, due to all the excess hormones.

Peyton and Haley were making some ham biscuits and grits, when Karen reentered the kitchen. She smiled, and thanked them for making breakfast. As they began to fix plates, a figure appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Brooke, honey, come join us" Karen motioned for her sit.

Brooke bit her lip, a nervous look on her face, as she spoke "I'm really sorry guys. I don't know, I just got to thinking about the guys and what Lucas was doing this morning. And I just got so worked up. I'm sorry if I scared you guys at all" She slowly took a seat at the table.

"Brooke it's ok. I woke up too, because I started worrying" Haley said, trying to make her feel better. Brooke smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah B. Davis, we know that you're worried. Just don't scare us like that again" Peyton smiled, and Brooke nodded "I will try my best" She finally smiled, feeing better.

Then Karen began explaining what happened after that, and the conversation with Brooke's dad. She told the three girls about the plan, and what all they had to do. Brooke began to relax some, and was up for what Karen and them had in mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keith and Nathan had been looking for over two hours for Lucas. They both ran after him, when he bolted. But they obviously weren't quick enough. He didn't take the car, and he had on his Keith Body's Shop hoodie and jeans. They began driving around, thinking that Lucas wouldn't have gone far, asking everybody they saw if they had seen him. No one was any help, and downtown Charlotte had a lot of little alleyways, and whatnot. They even went back to the hotel, and checked the room, but no such luck. And the hotel staff hadn't seen Lucas either, when they asked the front desk. Having no other choice, Nathan and Keith went back to driving around. They were just about to give up for a while, and just let him come back when he was ready. It was already lunchtime by now.

But then they spotted a little basketball court, much like the Rivercourt, not two blocks from the hospital. Nathan saw Lucas sitting on a bench there, watching a father, and what looked like his two year old son play together. And Lucas seemed to be so enthralled in watching this father and son, probably dreaming about the future, that he didn't notice them drive up. He finally turned and saw them when the car doors slammed.

Lucas shook his head, as they walked up "Look, if you're here to convince me to go back to the clinic right now, you're wasting your time. I will get the test done, but on my own time. I mean, we already know what the results are gonna be, right? So what's a few more hours gonna do? It's not going to change the fact that I have it"

Keith sighed, and he and Nathan sat down on each side of Lucas. It was his turn to offer up advice "Luke man, I'm so sorry. This isn't fair at all. But the fact is that if you do have it, you need to get the medication. You owe that Brooke, and your baby. And mostly, to yourself. You got a lot people man, who want to see you around, and need you around" Lucas nodded, but didn't stop looking ahead.

"Some of us, anyway" Nathan joked; trying to lighten the mood a little.

Lucas chuckled, and shook his head "Is that so?" He raised an eyebrow. They all just sat there for a few minutes, watching the father and his son play on the court in front of them.

"I wanna be able to do that one day," Lucas said quietly, trying not to get choked. But the truth was that he had dreamed of teaching his son one day to play basketball. Even if it could have HCM, Lucas was silently hoping for a boy. He knew that Brooke wanted a girl, ever since they had a small discussion about it one night. But he wanted a son. They playfully argued about what it was going to be, and finally agreed to disagree about what the sex would be, until they knew. But now, it was if he was scared to know.

"You will man, I promise" Keith patted him on the back, bringing him from his thoughts.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep" Lucas said solemnly.

"I don't" Keith smiled "But you need to have the test done Luke" He got serious again.

"I still have til noon tomorrow, right?" Lucas asked, making sure.

Keith sighed, "Yeah, we might be able to get you an appointment for tomorrow morning. But you can't chicken out this time though" Lucas nodded.

"Alright, I'll call the clinic, and set it up. Keith, man, will you go with me?" Lucas' voice had a tremble in it. Keith almost broke down, looking at Lucas as the scared little three-year-old Luke he remembered long ago.

"Sure man, we'll get it done together, ok?" And Lucas nodded, as he tried to reason what he had done to deserve this. He prayed now that his baby would be ok, if he wasn't.

Lucas called and got his and Keith's appointments moved to tomorrow. They would have just enough time to have the physicals done, and maybe get the results, before heading back home to Tree Hill. Lucky for him, the doctor sometimes saw patients on Sunday. So for the next several hours, Lucas tried to put all of this out of his mind, and enjoy the game that night. After all, they came to see a Bobcats game, and this was like a once in a lifetime experience. The guys rested up before the game, and were pumped when it came time to go. Keith treated the guys to hot dogs and a beer, seeing as how they let him have their spare ticket. He figured they could use a beer after the day they had had. Lucas got Brooke a t-shirt that said, "I'm carrying a future Bobcat", and a couple of cute oneises for the baby once it's born, and an autographed basketball for himself. Nathan got himself a t-shirt, and got Haley some pom-poms in the Bobcats' colors. All Lucas had to figure out now was what to tell Brooke when he talked to her later on, on the phone . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You mean I get to move into our house this weekend?" Brooke asked disbelievingly.

"Yes" Karen smiled "Your dad has arranged for a moving company to help move everything in for you today and tomorrow. All we need to do is go pick out the bedroom set, as well as the living room set this morning, and have it delivered later today. You and Lucas can wait to pick out the nursery set once you have your appointment next week, to find out the gender of the baby" Brooke sighed, thinking about the situation again, but tried to play it off.

"I don't know" Brooke bit her lip "I don't want Lucas to be upset at me for doing this without him"

"Brooke, look at it this way. When he gets home, we will have everything pretty much moved in, and he won't have to do any heavy lifting at all. I bet, if anything, Lucas will thank you" Haley tried to reason. And Peyton and Karen nodded, agreeing.

Brooke sighed "Alright" She then smiled "I get to move into my very own house this weekend! Just one thing" She stated.

"What?" The other three girls inquired.

"Is it ok if I stay here, until Luke gets back? I don't think I could spend the night there without him" All of the girls chuckled.

"Of course" Karen said, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Ok, let's get started then" Brooke insisted. And they went to get ready first.

An hour and a half later, the three teens, plus Karen and Deb were walking around the local furniture store. The girls had asked Deb to tag along, since she was so good at decorating. So she and Karen decided to close the shop for the day and just enjoy hanging out with some teenagers, and having fun picking out stuff for the house. So far, Karen's plan of keeping Brooke preoccupied was working. She was laughing and cutting up with Haley and Peyton, and seemed a lot better from earlier. They were all following Brooke around, as she looked at different bedroom sets. She stopped in front of a particular one:

"I like this one" She smiled, walking around, and looking at it from all angles.

It was a beautiful mahogany sleigh bed with matching dresser and side tables. The bed came in a king, which Brooke wanted, so that she and Lucas would have room for the baby with them in the bed. She checked the price tag, although that wasn't an issue right now, but saw that it was reasonable. She sent a questioning look to the group, and Peyton spoke up:

"It's really beautiful B. Davis" Brooke nodded and said; "I'll take it".

Then it was on to a living room set. There were many to choose from, in all types of colors and fabrics. Brooke finally decided on a black Swede couch and love seat set, along with two black recliners to watch T.V. in. She picked out a dark cherry coffee table and two end tables to match. So they were doing well so far, with a lot of the furniture picked out now. The nursery furniture would wait to be picked out with Lucas, once he was home. Karen insisted that Brooke go ahead and pick out the kitchen table set that she was going to buy them as well. Brooke felt bad, choosing all this without Lucas. But Karen assured Brooke that he wouldn't mind, that he would probably be happy with whatever she picked. Reluctantly, Brooke agreed, and found a nice cherry finished kitchen table set that sat six. Finally finished, they took care of the payment arrangements and decided to head to Karen's to meet the movers. The furniture would be delivered later that afternoon.

As the group pulled up to Karen's, they noticed a big moving van parked in front. They also noticed Jake's car in the driveway. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley burst out laughing at the site of Jake's car. It had whip cream and condoms all over it. Karen and Deb looked confused, and the three teens just kept laughing as Jake came over to talk to them:

"Hey guys" He smiled, and then noticed what they were looking at "Yeah, some punks decided to roll my car last night. Never got a good look at who did it though. I didn't have time to wash it either, after you guys called and asked me to meet you here" Jake said, oblivious to what the girls were laughing at. He walked off to help some of the movers with boxes.

Karen, who remembered the girls coming home late, and heard some talk of pranks, looked at the three girls in front of her "I'm not even going to ask" She giggled. She then got a motherly tone "Brooke, honey, you probably need to put your feet up a little bit, while the rest of us work on packing, so you don't get too worn down, ok?"

Brooke nodded, and headed to Lucas' room to lay down for a little bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little bit later, Brooke had woken up and helped finish the packing. They had all of her and Lucas' clothes in boxes, as well as a few kitchen things that Karen was going to lend them, until they went shopping for new. The girls felt bad, and finally fessed up to having rolled Jake's car. He was cool about it though, because they promised to pay for it to be put through a car wash for him. The girls got some strange looks from the people who washed it, but tried not to burst out laughing themselves, as the workers had to pick the condoms off one by one. Finally, the group had all the bedroom, living room, and kitchen furniture in place, in the new house. They had also taken time to organize Brooke and Lucas' closet, with all their clothes. Brooke had been in charge of that, since she couldn't lift anything. By dinnertime, everything was as in place as it could be. Karen insisted that they quit for the day, and get something to eat. She didn't want Brooke to work too hard or get stressed out, and they all had worked hard enough to deserve a break.

Currently, the group, Karen, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Haley, and Deb were at Karen's, waiting on the Chinese take-out to be delivered. Karen had excused herself, to go to the bathroom, while everyone else watched TV. The gang was being quiet, probably worn out from the day, when a horrified Karen walked back into the room, carrying something:

"What in the world is this?" Karen asked, scared. The group turned to see Karen holding a pregnancy test, a used one at that. Once again, Brooke, Peyton, and Haley burst out laughing, while Deb and Jake looked as horrified as Karen.

"Karen, it's mine" Peyton spoke up, and Jake looked like he was going to pass out "But it's negative. I took it as a dare last night, when we played the other pranks on each other. I forgot that I put it in that trashcan, I'm sorry" Jake took a sigh of relief.

"Well, I was going to ask if this was Haley's, but figured it was too soon for her to be worrying about that" Haley blushed, but nodded furiously, letting everyone know that it wasn't hers. Brooke couldn't stop giggling "Are there anymore pranks we should know about, before one of us has a heart attack?" Karen asked, laughing as well.

"Well" Brooke giggled "Whitey should have had a nice little surprise in his front yard this morning. We rolled the oak tree in his front yard last night" And the three girls began laughing again. Pretty soon, everyone was laughing, something that they hadn't done in a while. Finally everyone stopped when they heard a cell phone go off. Brooke recognized it as hers and went to retrieve it quickly. She saw the caller I.D. and mouthed "Lucas' to everyone in the room. And they listened intently, as she answered it:

"Hey Broody" Brooke tried to sound as calm as possible. She had a nervous look on her face though.

"Hey pretty girl, what have you been up to today?" Lucas inquired, trying to avoid the inevitable question.

"Oh a little of this and a little of that. Haley and Peyton, and your mom have been keeping me busy. So it's been good. What about you?" she wanted to know what the doctor said.

"Well that's good. Oh we went to our appointments. And then we went to see some of Charlotte, before we headed to the game. We just got back to the hotel, and we're just hanging out now" He tried to sound as casual as possible.

"So, umm, did the doctors say anything yet?" Brooke asked finally, and everyone listened harder, hoping for good news.

Lucas swallowed "Well, they aren't suppose to have the results until tomorrow. Something about the lab taking longer on the weekends. But I promise that as soon as I hear something, I'll let you know pretty girl, I promise" Lucas hated lying. But technically, he hadn't gotten his results yet, so he didn't know what to tell Brooke or the others yet. He made Keith and Nathan promise not to tell about him not taking the test at first. They both told him they understood, and wouldn't say anything, as long as he got the test done before they went home. They also agreed that none of them would tell their results until they got home, and would sit everyone down together and tell them. Still, Lucas did feel bad now, for being a coward earlier today.

Brooke tried not to sound disappointed "Oh ok, well, did you have fun at the game then Broody?" She held up a hand, to let everyone know she would explain in a minute.

"We sure did. The Bobcats won. It was awesome. And I got you a surprise pretty girl"

"Well, thank you. And I have a surprise for you as well, when you get home"

"I can't wait pretty girl" Lucas smiled, trying to sound happy right now.

They talked a little bit more about random things. Finally when Brooke heard the doorbell ring, she told Lucas she had to go, that their food was there. They said their goodbyes, but before, Brooke asked Lucas to let her know when they headed home the next day, and to be careful. Lucas promised, and they finished up their conversation. As Brooke sat down at the table, with everyone else, she knew she had to explain:

"Luke said that the doctors wouldn't give them the results until tomorrow" Brooke decided to share what everyone else was wondering "But he promised me that they would let us know as soon as they knew something" And everyone nodded, and started eating lo mein, and fried rice, and egg rolls. After dinner, they all decided on watching a movie. The girls chose _American Pie_, nothing too girly, since Jake was already outnumbered. They all went to bed pretty soon after it was over, because they were so tired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas sat in the patient room, Keith beside him, and Nathan in the corner. He asked the doctor if they both could be there to hear his results. As it turned out, he would need their support. For the doctor confirmed his worst fear, he has HCM. And for now, all Lucas could do was sit there, motionless and listen to what steps to take next.

"Ok Mr. Scott, I'm going to refer you to a cardiologists in Tree Hill. His name is Dr. Tripp, and he is one of the best in the state, in your area. He will be able to provide you with routine check ups and so on, as well as monitor your medications. And I will need the number of your basketball coach, so I can be in communication with him. I will inform of him of the level at which you will be able to play from now on. Also, I need the number for Miss Davis' OB-Gyn, so I can schedule an amnio with him as well. It will be crucial for her to have this done as soon as we know the gender of your baby. Other instructions and precautions are: First, it is important that you not overdo yourself. Stress can be very dangerous to patients with HCM. So as hard as it sounds, try to reduce stress. Secondly, it is very important that you take your medication everyday, and never miss. I hope I don't have to impress the importance of that any further" Lucas nodded, signaling that he understood. "Good, that brings me to the last point. The medication that you will need, well, it's not cheap" The doctor looked sympathetically, not knowing what the situation was financially.

Keith looked at Lucas, who looked shell shocked, and spoke "That won't be a problem doctor. I don't care how we get it, we'll have the money for his medication" He spoke forcefully, letting the doctor know he meant business.

"Keith, I . ." Lucas tried to speak. He hadn't thought about the cost of the medicine. Karen had health insurance on him, but apparently, it didn't cover certain medications.

"No, Luke, like I said. We will get the medicine" Keith insisted. And Lucas nodded, not sure what else to say. He made a mental note to thank Keith later, once he could think again.

The doctor cleared his throat "Now, are there anymore questions before you leave Mr. Scott?" He addressed Lucas.

Lucas shook his head "Yeah, how do I tell all of this to my pregnant girlfriend?" He spat sarcastically. He felt Keith give him a pat on the back, to let him know he was still there. The doctor looked shocked at Lucas' sarcasm, but then looked sympathetically at him.

"I'm not sure Mr. Scott. But I'm sure that if she cares for you like your uncle has indicated, then the two of you should be able to work through this. And once again, I apologize for being the bearer of bad news. But you've done the right thing, by being checked out" The doctor assured Lucas. And he tried to seem somewhat grateful for the doctors' time, but it was kind of hard at the moment. Nathan kept giving his brother an awkward look, a mix between sympathy and anger. Lucas knew that Nathan probably felt guilty for not having HCM. But the truth was that the only person anyone could blame was Dan.

The guys all thanked the doctor for his time, and made sure to get all the pamphlets and stuff that Lucas needed. They also made sure to get a prescription written for Lucas' medication, so they could get them filled back in Tree Hill. Keith was bound and determined to make sure Lucas had his medicine, even if he had to threaten Dan with his life, to get the money. Quietly they went back to the hotel and got their things together, and got ready to head home.

As they drove along, Lucas pulled out the pamphlets the doctor had given him, and began to read. Nathan was driving, and Keith was in the back seat, starring out the window. They had been driving maybe 30 minutes, listening to Nathan's music, which included Jay-Z and Busta Rhymes. All of a sudden, Lucas spotted what he needed to take his mind off all of this, and asked Nathan to pull off at the next exit. He gave Nathan directions to where he wanted to go, which brought them to a liquor store. Lucas still had his fake I.D. that Brooke had made him, and he wasn't afraid to use it, not even in front of Keith.

"Man, what do you think you're doing?" Nathan asked once they had parked.

"I just found the way that I'm going to get through telling Brooke" Lucas spat, and got out and went into the store before anyone else could object. Nathan and Keith shook their heads together, wandering when it got this bad. But could they really stop him? Five minutes later, Lucas returned with a sac that had a fifth of vodka in it. He just sat there, waiting for Nathan to start the car. Lucas wouldn't dare look back at Keith, for fear of seeing disappointment. Finally growing impatient, Lucas turned to Nathan:

"Are you going to drive or what?" He was on the verge of tears.

Nathan just started the car in silence, and sighed as they headed back for the interstate. They had been driving maybe five minutes back on the road, with Keith being silent, when Nathan turned to his brother. Lucas hadn't touch the bottle yet:

"So you think that telling Brooke when you're drunk is the best solution?" Nathan asked incredulously. Even Nathan had more sense than to do that.

"You know what Nate. When you are faced with what I've got to go home and do, then come talk to me. Until then, just drive" Lucas seethed, tired of discussion and the "I'm sorry's"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karen, Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Jake and Jenny, and Whitey along with Dan and Deb waited at the Café for the boys. Keith had called and told Karen to have everyone gather at one place, so they could all talk together. He wouldn't tell her what the doctor said, or who or what had happened. But Karen could sense that something was troubling him. Nathan had called Haley a few minutes ago, saying they were right outside Tree Hill. So they were expecting them anytime now. Brooke was a little miffed because Lucas hadn't answered his phone all day, which she didn't take as a good sign.

Brooke had a drink (Sprite), and was chewing on the straw, as a way to calm her nerves. And Haley was pacing back and forth across the Café, waiting for the guys. These last few minutes were the worst, having to wait.

Deb sighed, looking at the two girls "Brooke, are you going to eat that straw?" This caused everyone to look in her direction "And Haley, you're going to wear a hole in the floor sweeite" She told her daughter-in-law. Both of them just shrugged.

Just then, Jake looked back outside, and saw a familiar car "They're here guys" he informed everybody. And sure enough, they saw Keith, Lucas, and Nathan pile out of the car, tired expressions on their faces. Brooke and Haley grasped each other's hand for support, as they waited for them to come through the door.

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas choked out, as he wrapped Brooke in a hug. He was as sober as ever. Keith had demanded he give him the bottle, which with some hesitation, Lucas did.

"Hey baby" Nathan said to Haley, without much enthusiasm.

"Hey broody" Brooke whispered, anxious to hear some news.

"Hey babe" Haley said softly.

The guys greeted their mothers, and everyone else that was there. They all visited, for a few minutes, and the guys told all about the game, and gave the girls their souvenirs. Brooke liked her t-shirt and the cute onesies for the baby. But eventually, it was the moment of truth. Everyone started insisting on hearing some news. The brothers stood there, in front of their family and friends, prepared to break their hearts.

"So, son, what happened?" Dan prompted. He, along with everyone else, was tired of the suspense.

Nathan patted Lucas on the back, trying to encourage him "It's me" He finally choked out "I have HCM" Lucas confirmed. You could have heard a pin drop. After a few seconds, Deb gasped, while Karen began to weep on Keith's shoulder. Jake tried to comfort Haley and Peyton, one on each shoulder, and then Jenny even got upset, and began to fuss. The girls back off a little, while he tried to calm her down. and Brooke, who had sunk down into a nearby chair at his words, did something no one expected. At first, she began to cry, shaking her head and saying "No". But then, she stopped crying, and got the most pissed off look a person could ever get on their face. She shuffled over in front of where Dan was sitting, and just glared at him. Everyone watched, to see what she was going to do. Brooke suppressed her anger at him, for as long as she could. Finally she just let it go:

"You asshole" And then, Brooke Davis slapped Dan Scott across the face. And not just a little slap either. It had force behind it. Lucas and Nathan were about to step in, and hold Brooke back from hitting him again, when Dan reciprocated:

"How dare you, you slut. If you had kept your legs together, this wouldn't even concern you, now would it?" He spat in Brooke's face, as he slapped her. This time, Lucas stepped in. And he lunged at Dan. He hit him so hard, until Keith and Whitey came and pulled Lucas off Dan. Dan just sat there on the floor, and dabbed his nose, which was bleeding. As Whitey and Lucas tried to restrain Lucas, Karen stepped up, a croos look on her face:

"Dan, get the hell out of my Café, Now!" And she meant it. He looked at his two sons, in front him, and Dan just shook his head. Finally after a couple of minutes, Dan stood up, brushed himself off, and walked out. Karen wearily went to lock the door behind him.

Lucas was struggling to get out of Keith and Whitey's grasp, screaming and shouting things at Dan, with tears running down his face.

And Brooke, she was in Nathan's grasp. He had pulled her out of the line of fire, before she got hit again. She kept trying to get away, screaming and crying. But Nathan wouldn't let her go, even when she started pounding her fists into his chest. Lucky for him, Brooke didn't hit too hard, and he knew she needed to get this out of her system right now. She just get hitting, saying "I hate you, I hate you" with tears rolling down her face.

Their friends just looked on with horror at the scene before them.

* * *

There you go . . . Please R & R! 


	39. A Trick Candle Is All I Find

"Is she asleep now?" Haley whispered to Nathan, as he came out from Lucas' bedroom, after putting Brooke to bed.

"Yeah, I think so" Nathan sighed, and then looked at his brother on the couch "Is he any better?" Haley choked back a sob.

"Nope, and he's got a kung-fu grip on that bottle, and I'm not strong enough to pry it out of his hands" Nathan shook his head, and took Haley in his arms, to calm her.

They had to give Brooke and Karen a sleeping pill. Deb checked with a pharmacist for them, and made sure it was safe for Brooke to take one. It was the only way to calm her and Karen down. Nathan, Keith, and Haley managed to get the three of them, Lucas, Brooke, and Karen home. Lucas had grabbed the bottle of vodka once he was shoved into the backseat, and hadn't let go of it sense. This time, he did open it though, and it was about 2/3 gone. Neither Lucas nor Brooke was in a right state of mind at the Café, and so their friends and family had to take charge. They were doing the best that they could, but they were watching three people they cared about crumble before them. Nathan and Haley just watch Lucas grip the bottle tightly in his hand, every so often taking a sip. Just as Nathan was about to chew his brother out for getting drunk right now, Keith emerged from Karen's room, with tears in his eyes:

"Hey man, how is she?" Nathan asked quietly, as Keith joined them in the living room.

"Not so good. But at least she is a little calmer, and might be able to sleep some" Keith sighed, and then looked at his other nephew "How long has he been like that?"

"Ever since we got home, he's been drinking. I tried to get the bottle away from him, but Luke's got a stronger grip than me" Haley replied meekly. She then started tearing up. Keith looked between the couple and his nephew on the couch, and decided to take some action. He went and sat beside Lucas, to try and reason with him:

"Luke man, don't do this" Keith begged, trying to be nice at first. But Lucas wouldn't even look at him, just stare at the coffee table, and take a swig from the bottle every few seconds. Finally, Keith had had enough of his self-destruction, and knew that Lucas would probably thank him tomorrow. So without asking, he reached over and grabbed the bottle from Lucas' hands, and headed for the kitchen sink. Lucas was shocked, to say the least, and was right on Keith's heels, trying to get the bottle back.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" Lucas raged, slurring his words some, because he was drunk. He tried to reach over Keith's shoulder, and grab the bottle, but luckily Keith had already poured the rest of the contents out. He nudged Lucas away from him, and threw the bottle away. Finally, Keith turned to him, with sadness in his eyes.

"Saving you from yourself is what I'm doing" He spoke with firmness, and Lucas knew that he was probably upset. Nathan and Haley stood at the doorway, watching the encounter. Lucas gripped the counter, as the room started to spin. He then looked at his uncle, with silent tears in his eyes:

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, in a quiet voice, afraid of the answer.

Keith sighed, and looked at his nephew, the one he had helped raise "Not mad Luke, just a little disappointed right now" He finally admitted.

But rather than give Lucas some long lecture tonight, Keith decided that he just needed to get some rest. Lucas would surely feel the effects tomorrow, not that Keith could blame him for drinking, but it would be punishment enough. He got Nathan to help him, and they quietly moved Lucas into the bed with Brooke. Lucas' eyes closed the minute he hit the pillow, because he was out of it. Nathan and Haley decided to head back to their apartment, and Keith assured them that he could handle it until morning, but would call if he needs them. Keith finally settled in on the couch for a restless night.

At Naley's apartment . . .

Nathan and Haley had just gotten home, and gotten ready for bed. Haley hadn't stopped sniffling since they left Karen's house. This had been one hell of a night. The two got comfortable under the covers, and snuggled up to each other. After some silence, Haley spoke:

"I don't want to lose my best friend" She had a tremble in her voice. Nathan just sighed

"I don't want to lose my brother either Hales. But we're not going to, ok? As long as Luke takes his medicine, he and Brooke will dance the funky chicken at their fifty wedding anniversary" He spoke quietly, as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Humph" Haley sighed, with a slight giggle.

Nathan raised an eyebrow 'What's so funny Hales?" He wasn't seeing the humor in this.

"I don't mean to giggle" Haley whispered, "It's just that. If you had told me a year ago that I would be laying here, married to Nathan Scott, Tree Hill Raven's star player, I wouldn't have believe you. Or that I would be marrying my best friends brother, I would have told you that you were crazy. Or even that that same man, the one that I married, would be scared to lose his brother, and even more scared to admit it. I would have called you nuts" She knew Nathan was hurting, even if he wouldn't say it.

Nathan didn't say anything, just got real quiet. And even though there were no lights on, the streetlight shown enough for Haley to look up. And she saw a couple of tears make their down Nathan's cheek. And where it might have seemed un-manly, or out of character for him to do so, it only made Haley fall that much more in love with him. She pulled him closer and whispered:

"It's ok Nate, you won't lose him either" She kissed his chest, and snuggled closer.

Nathan tried to brush away the tears, and quickly respond, "I know Hales. Let's just get some sleep. Night" But Haley had fallen asleep. After a while, sleep finally came, but not before Nathan could make a wish for his brother and his girlfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was Monday. For most people, Monday meant back to work, or to school. It was probably the most dreaded day of the week. For some in Tree Hill, there was now a new reason to dread Mondays.

Brooke woke up, to find she was sleeping alone. She sat up, putting a hand to her forehead, like she was hung over. _If only I could drink right now_, she thought. Brooke then glanced at the clock by the bed, and it read 9 am. _Great, late for my first day back at school, wonderful. _She then began to wonder where Lucas was, and why he didn't wake her up. Surely he wouldn't go to school without her. _Maybe he forgot I was supposed to go back today. _But as she made her way through the empty house, Brooke found him sitting on the front porch, reading:

"Hey" Brooke spoke softly, so she wouldn't scare him. She was also afraid to speak, not knowing what to say or do.

Lucas looked up to see Brooke in the doorway "Hey pretty girl" He set his stuff down.

Brooke wrapped the blanket tighter around herself, and went to sit down beside him. As she sat down beside Lucas, she noticed he was reading some pamphlets.

"So, ummm, where are your mom and Keith?" Brooke tried to start out slowly.

Lucas looked straight ahead "Not sure, they just said they would be back in a little while"

Brooke nodded "So, I would say that last night was just a bad dream. But judging by the hand print on my face, I would to have say it wasn't" This caused Lucas to finally look at Brooke for the first time this morning. And sure enough, she had a big red handprint on her cheek. Lucas gingerly ran his fingers across it:

"I swear, if I get my hands on him" Lucas seethed, thinking about Dan. But then his face softened, because he saw Brooke get a scared look on her face.

"So, umm, what are we suppose to do now?" Brooke asked in a shaky voice. As if it was second nature, she began to stroke her small baby bump. She felt Lucas' hand cover hers.

Lucas shook his head "Pray for a girl?" And Brooke gave him a look "Well, we find out the sex of the baby, and I guess go from there" He said, sounding defeated.

Brooke wrapped her arms around her bump; protectively "You don't, umm. You don't want to get rid of it, do you?" Quietly, she tried to choke back a sob.

"No, not all" Lucas assured her, as he put his arms around her waist "I could never do that Brooke. Even with the HCM, I wouldn't. It's just like when you were scared at first, and thought about abortion. I was against it from the beginning" He reiterated.

"I was just wondering, now that we know there's a possibility. But even still, I can't imagine not having this anymore. I feel like it's a part of me now" She got choked up, as she looked at both their hands on her small bump.

Lucas looked at their hands intertwined, over Brooke's stomach "It brings a whole new meaning to the words 'for the love of a child' doesn't it?" Brooke just nodded, tears flooding her eyes.

"We can do this Luke, I just know it. Am I scared? Yes. Could there be some tough times ahead? Maybe. But I can't lose my baby, and I won't lose you either" She just clung to Lucas, like there was no tomorrow. Lucas just held her tighter as well, not sure what else to say. They had just said it all. It didn't matter if their child had something, they would love it anyway. And they were committed to doing this together, not mater what it brings. Brooke just held on tight to Lucas, as he leaned against her shoulder. And Lucas kept stroking Brooke's belly, praying for a miracle.

After a few minutes, Lucas spoke "We're suppose to be at school" Brooke groaned.

"You know, I've already been out a week, what's one more day? Besides my head is killing me right now. Wouldn't you much rather be lazy all day?" She asked sheepishly.

Lucas chuckled "Well, your head is hurting because they had to knock you out last night, so you would calm down. They said that sleeping pill could do that. But I don't think your headache could compare to my hangover right now" He admitted.

"Lucas Scott, where is the bottle?" Brooke demanded, slightly upset that he drank.

"Don't worry pretty girl, Keith already took care of getting rid of it. But there wasn't much left anyway" He sighed, and Brooke shifted, so she was facing him.

"Good" She said intently "Now Broody, I didn't get to share with you my surprise yesterday. So what do you say to skipping school with me? And we can be lazy all day, and I can show what the surprise is? I just might forgive you for drinking too, if you do" Brooke had her puppy dogface on.

Lucas chuckled "I knew that you were a bad influence when I met you" And Brooke swatted his chest "But I love that about you" This got him a sweet kiss. And they went to get ready for their relaxing day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Miss Roe, here are the papers" Her lawyer handed Karen an envelope "We will be in touch Mr. Scott's lawyer as well, to set up arrangements by the end of the week"

"Thank you very much. I appreciate you seeing me on such short notice. But Keith, here, he said you were one of the best" Karen shook the lawyers hand.

"Is that so?" The lawyer smiled, and shook hands with Keith "Alright, take care guys, and let me knew if there are any problems" They thanked him again, and Karen and Keith left the office, headed to the car.

Once outside, Karen began to speak:

"Well that was easy enough" She sighed, dreading the next part though.

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine, good guy. He will make sure that Dan pays, or will be in trouble if he doesn't" Keith unlocked the car door, and helped Karen in.

They went to meet with the lawyer this morning to draw up some papers. The papers were to ensure that Dan would pay for the majority of the cost of Lucas' medicines. It was actually a split, Dan would pay 2/3 and Karen would pay a third of the cost. It was the least Dan could do, since he passed on the gene to his son. Plus, after what he did the night before, Karen just wanted to piss him off. How dare he hit Brooke like that?

"Well, Dan deserves what's coming to him. Now, let's get this over with, before I lose my nerve' Karen pleaded, as Keith took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. And they started driving away from the office park, to Dan Scott Motors.

"Thank you Keith. I always seem to be in debt to you. You always help me so much. With Lucas, the Café, just everything. Especially Lucas. Sometimes I think I picked the wrong Scott, you know?" Karen broke the silence, a sad expression on her face, filled with regret.

Keith glanced over, and saw the look on Karen's face "Don't worry Karen, you don't owe me anything. Just being apart of your life is enough. And Luke is a great kid. He might stray every now and then, but that's to be expected. But you've always had to work so hard, to make sure he had what he needed. And even moms need a little help every now and then" He smiled at Karen, who began to blush.

"Thanks Keith. And believe me, if anyone's lucky, it's me, to have you in my life. You know, maybe we could go out to eat sometime, like we used to, just the two of us?" Karen asked, taking a big step. Keith was in shock, ecstatic, but in shock.

"I'd like that" He smiled, and squeezed her hand "Ready to go rumble?" They had just pulled up to Dan's office, to give him the papers. Karen sighed:

"As ready as I'll ever be" And with that, they got out, and went inside.

Keith and Karen held hands as they entered the building. As politely as they could, they went to let Dan's secretary know they were there to see him. She explained that he was in a meeting, but should be done soon, and they were welcomed to wait. Karen got a good look at the girl and thought, _Typical_. The girl was probably 10 years younger than her, with long hair and big boobs, and obviously didn't know her left from her right. But she was a showpiece, the kind Dan liked. Quietly, she and Keith took a seat in the lobby, and waited in silence. Finally, after about 10 minutes, they spotted him coming down the hall. To say Dan was surprised to see them would be an understatement:

"Karen? Keith? What can I do for you?" Dan asked nicely, trying to save face in front of his coworkers. He had the makings of a black eye from where Lucas punched him. And he seemed to be a little agitated.

"In your office Dan" Karen demanded, not even pretending to be nice. Reluctantly, Dan motioned for them to follow him, and they made their way into his office, and closed the door. They could tell the whole office was looking on to see what was about to happen. Once they were comfortable in chairs, Karen tossed the envelope at Dan:

"What is this?" He asked, opening it, and pulling out a stack of papers.

"It's to ensure that you get what you deserve, you sorry SOB" Karen spat. She felt Keith put his arm around her, to try and calm her. But it was no use "You are going to pay Dan. Because for once in your life, you are going to give your son what's he due. You are to pay for Luke's medication, for his HCM. Not all of it, but two thirds of the cost. And if you don't, as god as my witness, I will wipe that smirky grin off your face, once and for all" Dan and Keith were both taken back by her tone. But this had been a long time coming. She had wanted to get back at Dan, for the way he treated Lucas all these years, for a long time now.

Dan smirked, the first time since they got there 'Well, I'm glad this was such a nice visit from you two" He grinned evilly.

Karen scoffed "Believe me Dan. If I never had to lay eyes on you again, it wouldn't be too soon" And with that she stormed out of his office, Keith right behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke decided to drive, since Lucas didn't know where to go. She was going to show him the surprise, their house! The two of them had gotten dressed, and had a quick bite to eat at home. Now they were driving over near Brooke's old neighborhood. Lucas recognizes it, from going to her house so much. He has a very confused look on his face, but Brooke just pats his leg, to tell him to be patient. Lucas hadn't seen the house yet, because between school, basketball, and other stuff, he just hadn't. But now as they are driving, he remembers how the address on the deed to the house seemed familiar. Lucas remembered the night that they signed it, with Brooke's parents now. He just couldn't put his finger on why it was so memorable. But when they stop in front of Brooke's old house, with the bright red door, Lucas thinks he knows why it was familiar:

"Broody, this is our home" Brooke smiles, hoping Lucas isn't disappointed.

Lucas' eyes widen "Your parents bought this house for us?' He sounds shocked.

Brooke shrugs 'Yeah, they decided, that since they had to move, for my dad's job, this house should go to a special family. Some people who'd take care of it, and appreciate it, like they never did. But if you don't like it, I can talk to my dad and. . ." She rambled, feeling that Lucas was disappointed. But Brooke was interrupted by a kiss from Lucas. When they pulled apart, he was smiling.

"No, it's great" He assured her "I just didn't expect for them to buy us a house this big. I thought they would have only bought us a house like the one my mom and I have lived in, a smaller house. But hey, this works too" Lucas wrapped an arm around her, as they looked at the beautiful house in front of them. Brooke laid her head on his shoulder, as they looked through the window.

"Well, I know this house has a lot of memories, more bad than good, for me. But maybe all it needs is a new beginning. I think we just might be able to turn it into something good. What do you think?" Brooke bit her bottom lip, hoping for a good answer.

Lucas kissed the top of her head "I think it's perfect" He whispered, "Now, do I get the rest of my surprise?" And with that, they went inside, to see what else had been done.

Brooke showed him how the house had been changed around. It now had the more contemporary furniture that Brooke picked out, rather than her parents old fashioned Victorian. Lucas approved of the living room and kitchen furniture. He commented that all they were missing was a big screen TV. Brooke just shook her head, and said that only he would think of that, besides maybe Nathan. They surveyed the whole downstairs. And although they were missing a few things, Lucas thought that Brooke and their friends had done a great job of arranging things, and decorating. It was now time for Brooke to show Lucas their bedroom, the master suite. She made him close his eyes, and she even put her hands over them as well. Once Brooke had led Lucas into the room, she let him have a peek:

"Ok Broody, you can open your eyes" Brooke giggled, as she removed her hands.

Lucas' eyes opened, and he took in the furniture and all in the room. Finally he spoke:

"Wow, I like it" He liked the mahogany set that Brooke picked out. Along with the black and white twall bedding. Lucas didn't care, along as Brooke liked it. He would probably have more to say about how they decorated the nursery. Looking at Brooke, Lucas got a mischievous grin on his face:

Brooke noticed this and braced herself "Lucas, Lucas Scott don't you dare, no" She giggled as he picked her gently and carried her to the bed. Lucas then pinned her down, and began tickling her. Brooke finally was able to get a jab in, and tickled his torso. He finally caved after a couple minutes, and they collapsed on the bed, worn out from monkeying around. Brooke moved, to snuggle into her favorite spot on Lucas' chest. Lucas naturally wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her favorite spot, the top of her head:

"We are lucky, aren't we?" Lucas asked, breaking the comfortable silence

Brooke looked up, into his eyes "Yeah, yeah we are" And the two of them decided to take a nap in their new bed. In the words of Brooke, they would 'christen' it later on.

Before the couple knew it, they had been asleep about 2 hours. They were so out of it that they didn't hear people knock on the door, or come into their house. They didn't even hear people calling theirs names from downstairs. Finally some "ewww's" and "awww's" from the doorway woke them up, but their friends thought they were still asleep:

"Awww, look at them guys, how can we wake them up, when they look like that" They heard Haley say. Finally, Lucas sat up, and scared them, saying "Boo" Haley and Peyton jumped, and Nathan and Jake just stood there laughing. Brooke stretched and sat up as well, to voice her opinion about being woken up from a perfectly good nap:

"Guys, we could get you for breaking and entering you know" She smirked.

Nathan smiled "That's true, but then we would have to take back the gift we have for you downstairs. And haven't you heard of locking your front door?" They all nodded.

"What did you guys get us?" Lucas asked, cutting into the conversation.

"Come down stairs man, and see for yourself" Jake motioned for them to get up. Slowly, and with some moans, the couple got out of bed, and followed their friends downstairs. Once they walked into the living room, their mouths dropped open. Standing before them was a brand new huge big screen TV, and entertainment center with a stereo system, and DVD player.

"Guys, this is too much" Lucas and Brooke both said.

Nathan spoke for the group "Well, we had been planning this, ever since you guys got this house. The whole basketball team and cheerleading squad pitched in, to help buy this. But after everything this past weekend, we know now that you guys deserve this even more" Both Lucas and Brooke gave all their friends hugs, and told them to pass on their thanks to everybody else. It wasn't til then, that everyone noticed the hand print on Brooke's face:

"Oh my gosh, Brooke" Haley looked with concern. Nathan had clinched jaw, thinking about Dan. Jake and Peyton both just looked on, still shocked as to what Dan had done. "Does it hurt?"

Brooke shook her head "Nope, surprisingly" Everyone was concerned "Guys I'm good, I promise. I won't give Dan the satisfaction" And everyone chuckled.

Haley looked at her best friend, trying not to cry "How about you Luke, you good?"

Lucas looked at Brooke, and smiled 'Yeah, I'm good" And that made their friends feel relieved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, the six of them hung out, cooked, and just talked. There was some laughter, and some tears. But they just tried to enjoy the moment. They both returned to school the next day, at the command of Karen. She knew that their education needed to come first right now, if Lucas and Brooke were going to provide for their baby. Brooke got many warm 'Welcome back's' at school from the cheerleading squad, and some of her other friends, that weren't athletes. All kinds of random people would come up, and touch her stomach now, which crept Brooke out. It was like she was a celebrity. All their friends, even Peyton had been a big help since finding out about the HCM.

Karen had sat Lucas and Brooke down Monday night, when they got back to her house, and explained about meeting with the lawyer. She also explained about the agreement that was stated in the papers that she gave Dan. Lucas got angry, thinking about Dan, and his antics. But of course, he calmed down and thanked his mom, with tears in his eyes. Brooke of course, cried too, her hormones getting the best of her. Lucas and Brooke both felt bad for Karen taking on the burden of paying for part of the medication, insisting that Dan should pay for it all, no strings attached. But Karen thought otherwise:

"_Mom, you can't afford that, I know it" Lucas insisted, getting upset._

_Karen shook her head "Luke, I can, and I want to. You're my son, and I will do what it takes to take care of you. Even paying for medicines for you, ok? So that's that" She pleaded, hoping Lucas would drop it. _

_Lucas nodded "I'm gonna help you Mom. I'll work extra hours for Keith, I don't care. But you shouldn't have to do that! I don't really want Dan paying for my meds at all either. He'll probably find a way to hold this over us, you know it, and I know it" Brooke just sat there, not sure if it was her place to say anything. But finally, she felt the need to:_

"_Luke, I'll pay for them" This caused Karen and Lucas to turn in her direction "I've got money. I've been saving all this time that I worked at Karen's. And I've got money that I inherited from my grandmother. I need you here Luke, helping me. Not out there working long hours, and never home. Plus you've got basketball still, even if you can't play as much. You still are a part of the team. It could work"Brooke insisted, thinking it was a good plan. But Luke and Karen both shook their heads:_

"_Brooke, that money is for your college. I can't ask you to dip into that for my medication. I will find the money" Lucas said gently. _

"_What college, I mean, I will probably have to wait anyway, with the baby" Brooke tried to reason. She felt it was a logically assumption. She would be a mother. _

_Lucas starred at her intently "Brooke Penelope Davis, you are going to school. And right after high school too. We'll work that out. But you're not going to sit out, just because of our baby. I will help, Mom can help, whoever. But you are going to college" He was calm, yet firm. There was no way that Brooke wasn't gong to college. _

"_He's right honey, you need to go to school. And I'm sure your grandmother would be upset if you didn't put her money to good use. Besides, Lucas will be fine, because Dan is going to pay. And he's not going to hold it over our heads, because if he does, he will have a long line of people, ready to pounce. Dan knows he's got to walk a tight line right now. I didn't get one of the best lawyers in Tree Hill for nothing, alright?" Karen took a deep breath, and waited for the teens to agree, and move on. _

_Brooke and Lucas both looked at each other, with heavy hearts. They were taking a risk, in trusting Dan. But they didn't have much choice. They were 17, in high school, with a baby on the way. But it helped to know they had Karen backing them, with a pretty prominent attorney. Reluctantly, they agreed:_

"_Alright" They both responded, trying to smile. _

Now, on Thursday, as Lucas practiced at the Rivercourt, with Nathan and Skillz, he thought about that conversation the other night. He was very adamant that he and Brooke were both going to college. It wasn't like he was going to leave her behind, because he knew Brooke wouldn't leave him.

Lucas tried to get his head back in the game, so he could focus for the state championship. It was coming up next week, and he was anxious, yet excited. Nathan passed him the ball, and Lucas went for a three pointer, his signature. He made it, and received some cheers from the girls watching.

Brooke, Haley, and Bevin came to watch the guys practice, and get all sweaty. Lucas insisted that Brooke didn't need to come, that she might get sick. It was rather chilly outside right now, even in the sun. But Brooke just dismissed it, saying that she would be fine. She, and the other girls had on heavy jackets. So they would be fine.

As the guys took a break, they went to mingle with the girls. Lucas pulled Brooke into a hug, and they began to snuggle, and cuddle. Bevin and Skillz were practically making out. It was the married couple that seemed to have a little decency. But as Lucas and Brooke both agreed, it was the quiet ones you had to watch out for. So no one was afraid for Naley's sex life. Just then, a car pulled up beside the tree. Skillz, surprisingly, saw it first:

"Luke, dawg, ain't that your pops?" He pointed to the black Escalade that had just pulled up. Lucas and Nathan both whipped around, and sure enough, they recognized the car.

"What the hell?" Nathan seethed.

"Nate, don't do anything to sink to his level" Haley whispered.

'I"m gonna kick his ass" Lucas said, fist balled already.

Brooke tried to calm him "Luke, he's not worth it, ok. Don't sink to his level. You are better than him" She pleaded, and grabbed one of his hands, and placed it on her stomach. She knew he couldn't deny his child, or do anything bad in its presence.

"Luke, can we talk?" Dan made his presence known. Lucas finally let go of Brooke, and walked towards him. It was taking every ounce of self-control not to pound Dan right now. Taking a deep sigh, he spoke:

"What do you want? To hit my pregnant girlfriend again?" Lucas tried not to sound angry, but couldn't help it. Brooke blushed, at the sound of her name.

Dan flinched a little at his tone, but had a sincere look "No, I wanted to talk to you, alone if that's ok" He felt intimated by all these teenagers around. Even if two of them were his sons. He caught a glimpse of Brooke's face, and the hand imprint was still visible.

Lucas scoffed "Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them" He was not going to give in to Dan's games.

"Fine, have it your way" Dan sighed "I came to tell you that the little arrangement that your mother wants me to agree to, it's not going to work" He shook his head.

"So you want me to go without the meds, and just drop dead one day, is that it? But hey, one less son to harass, right?" Lucas spat. Brooke was clinging to one side of Nathan, with Haley on the other. She tensed at these words. But Nathan just rubbed her back.

Dan gulped "No, that's not it at all" He fidgeted "I meant that I want to pay for all of it" This caused a wave of shock, from everyone. Finally, Lucas found his voice again:

"What's the catch?' Lucas demanded, not backing down.

"What, no, there's no catch" Dan assured, nervously. He wasn't good at apologizing.

"There's always a catch with Dan Scott, everybody knows that" Lucas sighed.

"Not this time" Dan explained. Lucas just stood there, at a crossroads. He knew that he could never fully trust Dan. But what if, just what if the man finally saw the light?

"I'll have to think about that" Lucas finally answered. It was the best answer he could give with a good conscience. They all watched as Dan said a quiet goodbye, got in his car, and drove away.

Lucas went and sat down on the picnic table beside Brooke. He felt her put her hands on his shoulders, to let him know she was there for him. Finally, after everyone sat in silence for a couple minutes, Nathan spoke up:

"So bro, what's it going to be?" Nathan knew this was hard. He, of all people, knew not to trust Dan.

Lucas sighed "I can't do it. If I can't trust him, I can't do it. I'll work five jobs, before I let Dan Scott have that much power over me" He felt Brooke give his shoulders a squeeze, signaling she understood.

* * *

There you go! I hope it was worth the wait! Thank you guys for staying so loyal to me, it means a lot!

Laura

p.s. Please review, it makes me smile!!!


	40. Here, Take My Hand

Saturday afternoon, Brooke and Lucas were busy cleaning up their new house, for a small get together that night.

The couple decided on Friday to have some of their friends over this weekend, to thank them for buying them such a wonderful gift, to celebrate the upcoming state championship, of course. They figured it was the least they could do. But now, Brooke was insisting that the whole house be cleaned before they could have company over. She also knew that they next week was going to be busy, with the state championship, going back to the doctor to find out the sex of their baby, and also Valentines' Day. So, Brooke wanted to get the housework out of the way. And, to make sure Brooke didn't work too hard, Lucas offered to help, seeing as it was his house now too. He smiled as he held up the picture the squad had given Brooke, ready to hang it:

"Brooke, baby, where would you like this picture that the squad gave you hung?" Lucas called into the other room, where Brooke was cleaning the kitchen up.

"In the room that we converted into the office, where we have all your basketball stuff also, I'll be there in a sec to decide where" He heard Brooke shout from the other room.

Brooke peels off her rubber gloves that she had been using to clean with, and joins Lucas in the computer room. She then picks the wall, where she had one of her uniforms framed, for display, to hang the collage picture underneath. They had decided that along with be a computer room, they would hang Lucas' basketball trophies and memorabilia, along with Brooke's cheerleading awards and what not. After hanging the picture, they stand back and admire the work they have done today on the house.

"We did it Broody" Brooke smiles, seeing that they have pretty much gotten everything in place. She felt better about having people over now, that it was clean.

"We sure did" Lucas smiles back, and he sighs, worn out "Now all we need to do is clean ourselves up, and let the party begin" Brooke nods taking in their dirty clothes they are wearing, and then gets a grin.

"Race you to the shower?" She then giggles and takes off, and beats Lucas to the master bath. Lucas playfully shouts that she is mean for teasing him like that. Finally, after about forty-five minutes, they have both showered, and Lucas had decided on wearing his usual button up shirt, with a t-shirt underneath, and cargo jeans. He leaves the room for a second, as Brooke is putting on her make up, to go put on some music downstairs, on the stereo. When he comes back to the bedroom, he finds Brooke, sitting on the edge of the bed in her bathrobe, almost in tears. Lucas rushes over, and puts his arm around her, to comfort her:

"Pretty girl, what's wrong?" He seems concerned about her being upset.

"Don't call me that, I'm not pretty," Brooke snaps, but then starts to tear up "I'm a whale"

Lucas has to stifle a laugh, but he knew this was coming. Brooke has been extra sensitive about her weight lately, because she is slightly larger than most pregnant women this far along. And his mom had told him that Brooke had a hard time finding a dress for Naley's wedding a couple of weeks ago. He sighs, as he strokes Brooke's back, trying to find the right words:

"Baby, you're beautiful" He lifts her chin, so she is looking at him "You're carrying a baby, and that doesn't make you a whale, it makes you stunning, ok?"

Brooke rolls her eyes, still not believing "I know, but I am fatter than most women this far along. What's wrong with me?" She sobs, and Lucas sighs, not sure what to do

"Nothing is wrong with you baby" He assures her "It's a good thing that you are the size you are, because it means the baby is healthy" He hopes he chose his words right.

Brooke wipes her eyes, stands up, and goes to look in the closet one more time "I guess I can look again, but if all else fails, I'm wearing the gray hoodie and jeans" She pouts, and Lucas doesn't know what else to say. He just leaves her to find something, and goes to lay out some of the food they prepared, for the party.

Fifteen minutes later, Brooke emerges from upstairs, as Lucas is pouring some salsa into a dish to go with the corn chips. He hears footsteps, and turns to get a look at Brooke, who looks dazzling. She has on black dress pants, and a red baby doll top, with sparkles, that definitely shows off her bump. But she looks radiant to him. Brooke sends a questioning look to Lucas, hoping she looks ok:

"Is this ok?" She asks nervously, knowing she probably still looks like a cow. Her hair is done in curls, framing her face, and her make up is touched up, looking perfect.

Lucas smiles and goes to put his arms around her "It's more than ok, It's perfect" And they share a sweet kiss, before going back to getting everything ready for the party.

Pretty soon, everybody starting arriving, filling up the house. Skillz and Bevin had shown up, along with Tim, Mouth, Jake, Peyton, and a few others from the team and the squad. Everyone was curious, because Nathan and Haley hadn't made it yet. A few comments were made about "them being 'busy'" and "the honeymoon is still going on", causing some chuckles. Just as they had finished one of their charades on the newlyweds, Nathan and Haley walked through the door, innocently. Everyone was trying to hold in their laughter, at what they had all been talking about. Luckily, the couple that just got there didn't notice:

"What up guys" Nathan said, as he put an arm around Haley, who smiled

"Not much little brother, welcome to our humble abode" He and Lucas bumped fists, and nodded.

"Not bad, not bad big brother" Nathan returned the banter. And then he and Haley went to get something to drink. And the six of them burst into laughter again, once the newlyweds were out of sight.

A little bit later, the gang was trying to figure out something to do to liven up the party. They had eaten most of the dips, and other snack foods. They had danced, and danced, and danced some more. Now, everybody was sitting around, in the living room, thinking of ideas.

"What about 'I Never?'" Peyton offered, receiving some groans

"We play that at like every party though" Nathan replied, not sounding interested.

"Spin the Bottle?" Tim offers, receiving even more groans.

"What are you Tim, five?" Brooke asks, chuckling, along with everyone else.

She got a high five from Peyton and Haley. They all sat there for a few minutes, trying to come up with something that wasn't so childish. All of a sudden, Nathan got a mischievous grin on his face, and spoke up:

"Ok, the guys come with me for a sec, into the kitchen" He instructs, still grinning.

"Nate . .. " All the girls whined, hating to be left out of the plan. Haley shot him a glare.

"All in good time girls" He winks, and all the guys oblige, even Lucas, who is made to swear that he won't consent to anything, on the life of his child. The girls sneak behind the doorway to the kitchen, to try and listen, as Nathan explains his plan:

"Man, she's pregnant, I can't do that" they hear Lucas chime in, and Brooke grins, glad he listened. But they still wonder what the guys are planning.

"Man, they might get sick, doing that, and then what would we do about cheerleaders, for the finals?" Skillz interjects. The girls all raise an eyebrow. What could that mean?

But finally, after some grumbling, the girls hear the guys break up the conversation, to come back into the den. They all run and get back to their places, hoping to look as natural as possible. But before they know it, their respective husband or boyfriend is picking up each of the girls. Nathan has Haley, Lucas had Brooke, Jake has Peyton, Skillz has Bevin, and Tim and Mouth both pick up random girls from the squad. And the guys go running outside, toward the pool, with their girls in their arms. The girls, of course, freak out, wondering what's coming:

"Lucas Eugene Scott, if you want to live to see your child, you better put me down," Brooke demands, and everyone chuckles at the middle name, as Lucas just keeps running. He inwardly cringes at his middle name, but shrugs it off, as he keeps going.

"Nathan Lee, put me down, now, or you won't live to have children" Haley screams.

"Oh my gosh, Jake, no, come on, please, Jake?" Peyton tries to coax him to stop.

SPLASH! The guys all jump in the swimming pool, in the backyard, with the girls in their arms. It was only 20 degrees outside, still freezing. You could hear a mountain of screams, followed by a loud clash of splashes coming from their house. Luckily, it wasn't late yet, or they might have had the cops called on them. Once the girls came up for air, they were seething:

"Lucas Scott" Brooke swatted him, as she tried to wipe water from her face.

"What pretty girl?" He grins sheepishly, trying to play innocent. He goes to kiss her forehead. She still looks mad though.

"You are so dead when we get out of this pool. And guess what buster; you just bought yourself a month of no sex, that is if I ever let you come near me again" Brooke huffed. There was a lot of scolding going now, from all the girls. Brooke made her way to the steps to get out and get a towel, when Lucas called after her:

"Pretty girl, wait" He put on a puppy dog face "I'm sorry baby, forgive me?" He stuck out his hand, like a handshake. Brooke rolled her eyes, but went to the side of the pool and took it. Lucas grabbed her hand, and pulled her back into the pool, laughing the whole time.

"Pretty girl, I love you, but you just feel for the oldest trick in the book" Lucas smiled, as Brooke came up for air, with a scowl. But then she started to grin, and splashed some water in Lucas' face. Before they knew it, everyone was having a water fight, in 20-degree weather, in a swimming pool. Finally, after a few minutes, it calmed down, and Brooke went to stand by Lucas:

"So cold, Broody" She chattered, her lips turning blue. Everyone's were by now.

"Ok guys, let's get out of here, before we all get sick" Lucas announced, taking Brooke in his arms, and cuddling to warm her up. He was trying to warm up as well.

They got their friends some towels, and pretty soon, everyone went home, to put some dry clothes on. It was starting to get late by then anyway, and the guys had to stay rested for the game. They all recalled what fun they really had tonight with jumping in the pool, even if it was irresponsible. After everyone left, Brooke and Lucas went to change into some warm, dry pj's. As they went to get comfortable under the covers, Lucas noticed that Brooke didn't snuggle up to him, but turned the other way. Hoping she was just teasing him, Lucas tried to talk to her:

"Pretty girl, you're really not mad, are you?" He had his puppy dogface on again

"Uh huh" Brooke smiled, playing along. She wasn't giving in that easily again. Lucas laid back down, feeling slightly hurt that she was upset. But could he really blame her? What if she got sick? That would be the last thing they would need right now. But as he started drifting off to sleep, he felt Brooke turn over and snuggle up to him, getting comfortable. And he had a grin on his face again . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Sunday, everything was good. Lucas had to be extra sweet to Brooke, to make up for the night before. But he wasn't the only one. He talked to Nathan, and he had to sleep on the couch, because Haley made him. Lucas chuckled at his best friends' temper. He told Nathan to go do something sweet for Haley, and she would probably forgive him, and to let him know if it worked the next day. Lucas and Brooke had to clean some more on Sunday, since they messed up the house again with the party. Luckily this time though, it was only the kitchen and living room. Lucas watched over Brooke all day though making sure she wasn't chilled, or running fever, or anything. Brooke assured him that she felt fine, and to stop worrying. But she spoke too soon.

Monday, Brooke woke up, chilled, and with the makings of a sore throat. But she tried to play it off, knowing that Lucas would be all worried and protective. But after she had to run to the toilet that morning, Lucas wasn't so convinced:

"Brooke baby, maybe you should take it easy. You don't need to get any worse" Lucas soothed, as he held her hair back for her. He felt bad now, for letting her go in the pool. Brooke just sighed and rolled her eyes, once she was done getting sick.

"Broody, I'm going to school. And I'm going with you to the state championship tomorrow night, so get over it" She replied weakly, and went to get dressed. Lucas didn't protest, just decided, if all else failed, he would get Karen to talk to Brooke, if she was still sick. They ate a small breakfast, Brooke having toast, and Lucas cereal, before heading to school. Brooke popped a couple of Tylenol before they left, to be on the safe side.

When they arrived at school that morning, Haley was sick as well, cursing Nathan the whole time for his dumb idea. Both Lucas and Nathan sighed, as they watched their wife or girlfriend try to pretend they weren't sick. Both of them felt rather guilty now.

Brooke made it to lunch, having a rather stress free morning for her first day back. She got more and more congratulations and more pats to the stomach. She only fell asleep twice in class today. So, for how she was feeling, Brooke thought that was pretty good. But as she sat down to at the lunch table, and exchanged hellos with everybody, Brooke felt her stomach lurch again, like it did this morning. Lucas looked concerned, along with everyone else, as Brooke took off for the bathroom. He and Nathan decided to follow, because Haley hadn't shown up either, and she might be sick as well. The guys waited outside the first girl's bathroom they came to, for them.

Brooke bolted into the first bathroom she could find, not really caring if it was even a girl's right now. After her breakfast, and what little she was able to eat for lunch came back up, Brooke leaned against the wall, trying to cool down. She then heard someone in the next stall, doing the same thing she had been. Brooke took a wild guess as to whom it was:

"Hales? That you?" She asked weakly and got a weak "Uh huh" from the other stall. After a few more minutes, the girls came out of the stalls, to wash their face. They both decided that as soon as school was over, they were headed home, and to bed.

"Pretty girl, you ok now?" Lucas asked, as they emerged from the bathroom. Nathan asked Haley something along the same lines. Both guys were really feeling guilty now.

"Yeah, just peachy" Brooke replied weakly, leaning into his chest. She then mumbled, "I'm going to go straight home after school and rest".

"Good girl" Lucas rubbed her back, to soothe her "We talked to Jake, Peyton is out with this stuff too. Promise me pretty girl, that you will stay home tomorrow, if you're not better" He insisted, which got him a scoff from his girlfriend.

"I am fine Broody" Brooke assured him, with a kiss, and they went on to their next class.

Brooke and Haley both headed home, to their respective apartment or house after school. Haley told the squad to practice what they could, and that they would go over it in the morning, before they left for the championship game. Brooke fell asleep as soon as she could walk in the door, set her bag down, and crawl under the covers in their bed. She didn't even hear Lucas come in a little bit later, from practice, to check on her. Lucas was really freaked out now, because he had never seen Brooke sick like this. And it was entirely his fault. But he did check, and Brooke didn't have a temperature. So he decided to let her just sleep, and hopefully talk some sense into her about the game in the morning.

The next day though, Brooke woke up, feeling a lot better, and her throat wasn't as sore. _Yeah_, she thought, because this meant she could still go to the game. Lucas seemed satisfied with her mood this morning, so he didn't argue about her going to the game. He just prayed that she stayed this upbeat til after the game tonight. They headed to school, after Brooke slipped the bottle of Tylenol in her purse, to be safe.

But by lunch Tuesday, Brooke had taken several Tylenol, to try and stop the acheness creeping up. Her sore throat was also starting up again. She met up with Haley in the hallway, who was about in the same shape as her. Peyton hadn't even come back to school yet, cursing Jake, apparently, for making her sick. Brooke gave Haley some medicine, also to make it until after school.

"Hales, what are we going to do. We can't go to the game like this" Brooke cried, as they were in the stalls again, after school, when they should be getting ready to go on the bus. As soon as the bell rang, they both had to bolt for the toilet.

Haley sighed, wiping her mouth "We have to go Brooke, it's not everyday that the Tree Hill Ravens win a state championship. We just have to suck it up, I guess" And Brooke smirked, wondering when her personality had rubbed off on her friend. But she nodded.

"Ok" She sighed "But we don't tell the guys that we aren't feeling good" The said at the same time, and laughed at their quirkiness. Just then, they heard a voice:

"Time to get on the bus girls" The heard Bevin's chirpy voice. Of course she wouldn't get sick. Only the pregnant girl, and the captain could manage that.

"Shit" They both groaned, as they rinsed their mouths, and picked up their stuff, going to meet up with the guys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and Nathan saw the two girls coming from inside the school, and decided to go meet up with them:

"There you are pretty girl, I wanted to make sure we get seats next to each other" Lucas smiled, putting an arm around Brooke and taking her bag for her.

Brooke forced a smile "Sounds great broody" She then started coughing, which made her throat even sore. And Lucas looked on with concern.

He raised an eyebrow "You ok, Brooke? I can call my mom if . . ." But Brooke cut him off

"I'm fine Broody, and I'm not staying home" She insisted, and went to get on the bus.

Nathan and Haley were having a similar conversation:

"Hales, maybe you shouldn't go, you look really tired" Nathan was concerned as well.

Haley sighed "I'm fine Nate, I will be fine once I can get on this bus and take a quick nap, ok?" And Haley, like Brooke, stormed off to go grab a seat in the bus.

"Man, this is gonna be a trip" Lucas sighed, after watching Haley walk off

"Tell me about it bro, maybe we should talk to Whitey, and see if he can convince them to stay. We don't want them to get any sicker" and Lucas nodded, agreeing.

Then they heard Whitey yell "Let's load em guys, we got a game to win" He was smiling. This was a big night for him. The brothers sighed, seeing that it was too late now. They just hoped that the girls would be ok.

Lucas and Nathan loaded their bags in the compartment outside, and went to find the girls on the bus. As they walked up the stairs, and started to the back, they heard a bunch of "awww's" and whispering. As the brothers reached where their friends were, they spotted the cause for the whispering and all. Brooke was curled up in one seat, and Haley in another across the isle, both asleep, with blankets over them. Lucas and Nathan exchanged worried glances, seeing the state that the girls were in. They shared a knowing look, and quietly went to pick up their girlfriend / wife and placed them back in their lap. Once the guys got comfortable in the seats, with the girls lying in their laps, asleep, they noticed some of the people around them. Skillz and Bevin were in the seat together, behind Lucas and Brooke. And Tim was all by himself in the seat behind Nathan and Haley. Whitey explained the rules about the bus ride, and they felt the bus begin to move, and they were on their way.

They had been riding maybe five minutes, when Lucas leaned over and whispered:

"Man, feel Haley's forehead, and see if she feels hot" Nathan nodded, picking up the concern in Lucas' voice. But then pretty soon, Nathan's face became one of worry too.

"She's burning up man" Nathan gulped "What about Brooke?" He asked, panicked.

Lucas nodded "Yep, I just brushed my hand across her forehead, and it was like she was on fire"

"What should we do?" Nathan asked his older brother.

"I don't know, I don't have a thermometer" Lucas sighed, looking down at Brooke "Let's just see how the next little bit goes. We won't alarm Whitey, unless we have to" Nathan just nodded, looking back down at Haley.

Pretty soon, Skillz had the guys in a conversation about the opposing team. Even still, the guys would glance down at Brooke or Haley every so often, or would feel them stiff a little in their sleep. Brooke had on jeans, a v-neck hoodie sweater, and her Ugg boots, but Lucas still draped a blanket over her, and wrapped her up in it. Haley, on the other hand, had on her cheer uniform, with sweatpants underneath, and a sweatshirt over her top. Nathan still wrapped the blanket tight around her. Both of the brothers were still thinking of how to get a thermometer and check the girls' temperatures.

About thirty minutes into the ride, the boys saw Whitey stand up, and walked back towards them. They both got nervous looks on their faces as he looked straight at them, and the girls curled up in their laps.

"Scott, what's going on back here?" Whitey asked Nathan, in his coach voice, but obviously worried.

"Umm, the girls are sick Whitey, but they refused to stay home" Lucas spoke up, as he began rubbing circles on Brooke's back.

"How did they get sick?" Whitey asked, in a fatherly tone.

Lucas and Nathan looked nervously at him "They umm, we umm" Nathan fumbled "We played a prank on them the other night. And I think they got sick because of it. We didn't mean to Coach" He replied with regret, and even Lucas looked guiltily at Whitey.

"Well, just umm, just let me know if they need anything, or get any worse, ok?" Whitey looked worriedly at the two girls, asleep.

"Thanks Coach, we will" Lucas sighed, as he felt Brooke's forehead again. It was still warm, like she had a fever. Whitey nodded, and went back to his seat.

Nathan looked over, and noticed the worried expression on his brother's face. Worried for not only his wife, but also his friend, he finally spoke:

"What's wrong man?" Nathan asked quietly, so no one else would here

"She's still burning up man. You know, she did this Christmas day, that morning," Lucas informed, as he was thinking

"Really? I wonder if this is bad for the baby?" He inquired, causing his older brother to look even more afraid.

"You think, man?" Lucas said sarcastically "God, I wish she wasn't so stubborn, and had just stayed home" He hated seeing Brooke sick like this. And at least if she was at home, she would be more comfortable, and his mom would know what to do.

"Yeah, I know. Haley is just as stubborn though, and probably would have fought me as well" Nathan sighed, as he watched her sleep. They both leaned back, watching the girls sleep, and pretty soon, drifted off themselves.

The guys had been asleep maybe 30 minutes, while the rest of the bus was either buzzing with conversation, or music on iPods. Brooke and Haley both were still asleep, after sleeping like 10 hours last night as well. Both of them were pretty out of it, and probably didn't know or care where they were at the moment. While she slept, Brooke was having a rather interesting dream though:

"_Brooke, come on, you know you want to" A deep voice called her. She then recognized the head of dark hair, and dark eyes. It was Felix. She felt him put his hands on her hips, and bring her closer to his body. She then felt him pull at her clothes, and remove them, placing sick kisses all over her collarbone and chest. She tried to push him away, but she couldn't. _

"_Don't fight it Brooke, you know you want this" He had an evil laugh. _

"_No, no, don't do this, no" Brooke felt herself fighting back. She was finally able to push him away. But then Felix came, and pushed her to the ground, with all the force he could. Brooke caught her fall with her hands. But then, when she lifted them, there was blood all over them. She started to panic. And as if on cue, she felt a searing pain in her stomach. She then heard a voice:_

"_You're a murderer Brooke, a murderer" They kept repeating that over and over again, as the blood on her hands got darker. _

Brooke was writhing and screaming in her sleep, and a cold sweat was forming on her forehead. This had gotten the attention of everyone on the bus, even Lucas, who woke when he heard her moaning "No". Lucas tried to wake her:

"Brooke, baby, wake up" Nathan looked over, concerned as well. Even Haley started to wake up from the noise "Brooke, come on, you got to wake up sweetie"

Brooke's eyes sprung open, and she had a confused look on her face. She looked at Lucas, with pleading eyes, and he brushed a few stray hairs from her face. Brooke then bursts into tears, as she thought back to the dream she just had, also causing a coughing fit

"Baby, it's ok, you're ok" Lucas wrapped his arms around her, and stroked her back. Brooke just sobbed into his chest, as the dream replayed over and over again. When she finally calmed down a little, Lucas tried his best to get her to talk about it.

"Brooke, baby, it was just a dream. Would you like to tell me about it" He felt her adjust in his lap, to a more comfortable position. Brooke began to cry again, at the memory. But she knew that eventually she had to talk this out.

"It was Felix" She blurted out, and the name caused Nathan to look over at her "He tried . . . tried to hurt me again" Brooke croaked out, her throat sore. Lucas sighed, and closed his eyes. Even after a year and a half, the man was still haunting her dreams. But why now, of all times? Brooke then started coughing again, and Lucas patted her on the back.

"It's ok baby, I'm right here" Lucas soothed, thankful she at least admitted what it was. Brooke seemed scared to go back to sleep, even though she felt horrible. But finally after a few minutes of fighting it, she gave in, and fell back asleep. Lucas just kept rubbing circles on her back, trying to get her to relax.

Nathan looked over at his brother, who he could tell was worried now, even more. Haley had already fallen back asleep, worn out, and not feeling good. He looked at Lucas, to hopefully ease his mind:

"Man, I read somewhere that you can have weird dreams or nightmares when you have a fever. That probably has something to do with what just happened" He tried assuring Lucas. Lucas sighed, not sure if he believed him.

"Well, that's not the only reason. But yeah, maybe that's why she's having these dreams now. Hopefully, she won't have another one" He ran his fingers over her forehead, as he watched her sleep. Nathan could tell Lucas was worried, not that he could blame him:

"It will be ok man. We just need to get them home as soon as possible after the game"

Lucas nodded "You know "He started "I never thanked you for being there for Brooke, when that happened to her. I can't imagine what it was like for her. But you were a good friend, to help her out, help her get through that" Lucas admitted, to his brother, with sincerity.

"It wasn't a problem man" Nathan smirked, as he pulled the blanket around Haley some more "She would have done the same for one of us. So it's only fair that Brooke have people there to help her through that" Lucas just smiled, thinking of how caring Brooke could be.

"Yeah, you're probably right" He smirked "But thanks anyway"

"You're welcome man" And they settled into a comfortable silence, as they rode further toward where they were playing the game, anticipating what would happen next.

After about another 30 minutes, they heard Whitey yell "We're here guys. Let's unload"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke woke up, and went into another coughing spell, for a few minutes. Lucas tried to make sure she was as comfortable as she could be, before going to join the team in warming up. Nathan had a time getting Haley to wake up as well. And she tried to play it off, like she was ok. Taking some more Tylenol, she went to join the squad in stretching, as Nathan went to warm up with his brother and the rest of the team. Brooke joined Mouth and Jake in the stands, who had promised to keep an eye on her. Everything was going good, and the guys were winning at half time. The squad, including Haley, did their halftime routine. Brooke had almost fallen asleep on Mouth's shoulder. Jake noticed Haley sneak out when the squad was done, probably to go to the bathroom. He motioned to Nathan, that he would go check on her, seeing the worry in Nathan's eyes. Haley came back though, before Jake could go, and seemed ok. She tried her best to seem peppy, although she didn't feel lively at all. The guys wound up not winning after all. They were only beat by two points, so it was close.

Lucas and Nathan came to help carry Brooke and Haley back to the bus, once they showered and changed. They were upset, but hopeful, because they had one more year, and they were determined to win the state championship next year. Brooke had to make a pit stop at the bathroom, before getting back on the bus, to go home. When she came out, Lucas was waiting, with a worried look:

"Better now?" He asked, hopeful

"Not really. I just want to get home as soon as possible" Brooke choked out, as her throat was sore, and burning.

"Come on then, pretty girl, don't want to miss the bus" And they went to meet up with everybody else.

The girls had fallen back asleep pretty soon after they got back on the bus, and got started home. Haley was complaining about a stopped up nose, while Brooke kept having coughing spells. Brooke began moaning in her sleep again, probably having another nightmare. She began tearing up, once Lucas woke up her, and Whitey joined them this time:

"She ok Luke?" Lucas just shook his head no, signaling they needed to get home as soon as they could.

"What about that one?" Whitey pointed to Haley. Nathan shook his head, agreeing with his brother

Whitey knelt down by Brooke, and ran his hand over her cheek "It's ok sweetie, we're gonna get you home, and in bed. Where you should have been in the first place"

Just then, the bus began to shake and rattle, and the bus driver almost hit two cars. There was screaming through out the bus. Finally, the bus came to a stop, not able to move anymore. And they were out in the middle of nowhere . . .

* * *

Ok guys. I know this chapter may seem lame. But I hope you like it anyway. You got add some drama somehow. Please be kind, but let me know what you think!

Also, please check out my one shot that I wrote, called "The Freshmen". It based off th song, the Freshmen by The Verve Pipe. It's an old song, I know. but it's an idea that I had for a while, and started, but just finished it the other day, and decided to post it. so check it out!

One other thing. I am thinking of starting another story once I'm done with this one, or maybe before. I was looking on here the other day, and realized no one wrote a story about this. I was thinking of writing a story based on how Karen met Dan, how they fell in love, and then how they broke apart, and how Keith stepped in. It's just an idea, that could have a lot of possibilities, I think. Anyway, feel free to share your thoughts on it!

**Please R & R, it makes me smile!**


	41. Thanks for Leading the Way

"Ok guys, everybody just calm down" Whitey commands, as he gets his bearings.

He almost fell over on top of Nathan and Haley when the bus started shaking. But he was able to grab the overhead bar, to prevent that from happening. Whitey then goes, with the bus driver, to look around the outside of the bus. All the teenagers just sit there, scared to move. They are on a back country road, in the middle of god only knows, in North Carolina. They were still a good hour and a half away from Tree Hill. Finally, Haley spoke up, breaking the silence:

"Where are we Nate?" She asks in a hoarse, quiet voice, still half asleep.

Nathan sighs, "I don't know babe, but it's ok, we're going to get some help" He tries to assure her. Haley just closed her eyes, and snuggled more into his chest.

Brooke, who was listening, began to get upset "I want to go home," She cried, as her throat began to burn some more. It was sore and scratchy.

"I know you do baby, we're going to get there ok?" Lucas stroked her hair, to calm her.

"What is taking so long!" Brooke sobbed, and began coughing again. Every time she got upset, it would send her into another coughing spell. Lucas just rubbed her back, and whispered:

"Shh, it's ok. We are going to get there" He kissed her forehead, and pulled her closer to him. Before Brooke could argue with him, Whitey returned inside the bus:

"Ok, everybody, off the bus. And make sure to bundle up, it's cold" He instructed. And all the students grabbed their things, and started piling off the bus. Lucas made sure to wrap the blanket around Brooke good and tight, and Nathan did the same with Haley. They made their way into the cold night air, and the guys found a couple of fold out chairs someone had brought for the girls to sit in. Lucas and Nathan then went to see if they could help Whitey, so they could all get home sooner:

"So, what's the verdict Coach?" Lucas asked, as he and Nathan approached Whitey and the bus driver, who were discussing something.

Whitey sighed, "I'm afraid it's a flat tire. And we don't have a spare; they forgot to put one in the back. I don't know, if we had a spare, we could try and change it. But I guess since we don't have anything, we'll have to call for a back-up bus" He scratched his forehead, like he was thinking.

"Are you positive there isn't one?" Nathan asked the bus driver, who shook his head yes.

But neither Lucas nor Nathan was going to accept that. They both walked past their coach, and headed to the back of the bus. They looked in the place where the spare should be, and found one. But it was kind of rusty and dry rotted. They exchanged looks, and sighed. Lucas mutters "Spare tire, my ass" And shakes his head.

"What now man?" Nathan asked, not his usual, assertive self.

"We try this one, I guess. We don't have much choice. Who knows how long it could take to get another bus out here. And don't you agree we need to get out of here, and get the girls home?" Lucas asked, and Nathan nodded, agreeing. And they went to find some tools. They had to at least try and work with the one they had.

Meanwhile, Brooke was sitting in the fold out chair, trying to stay warm in her blanket. She was trying to keep her mind off the current situation, by talking to Bevin a little bit, who was sitting next to her. Haley was in the other fold out chair, curled up, as best as she could, blanket wrapped around her. The two girls were trying to pay attention, and not fall back asleep, but they felt like crap:

"And Teresa was like, oh my god, is that who I think it is. . ." Bevin rambled; retelling some story about a guy they saw at the mall the other day, when they went shopping. Brooke was half listening, dreaming about being back in her nice, big, comfortable bed. All of a sudden, she felt the gurgling in her stomach, and jumped up, leaving Bevin and the others confused:

"Out of my way" Brooke yelled at some freshmen guy, who was on the basketball team. She was trying to get away from the group, before hurling everywhere. Brooke finally made it through the crowd, and unleashed the contents of her stomach on the ground. Haley threw her blanket off, and rushed after her friend. She tried her best, with aching muscles, to hold Brooke's hair back for her:

"You ok Tigger?" She choked out, but then the sounds and smell got to her as well. And the next thing Haley knew, she was on the ground, getting sick as well.

Jake, who was walking over to check on them, saw what happened "Oh god" He then yelled to the two brothers, who were fooling around with the bus "Guys . ." He shouted, which got their attention. Jake then pointed to the two girls on the ground, getting sick.

Lucas and Nathan both dropped their tools, and ran over toward where the girls were. They weren't having any luck with the tire anyway, it was too old, and rotted. Bevin had made it over there before them, and was trying to hold both the girls' hair back for them. She was going to let the guys take over, for her, when both Haley and Brooke shouted:

"Don't touch me" They seethed, to their boyfriend / husband, not fond of them at the moment.

"This is all your fault Lucas Scott" Brooke muttered, between waves of nausea

"Don't forget his dumb brother too" Haley quipped, in a pissed off voice.

"Baby, we're just trying to help" Lucas spoke softly, kneeling beside Brooke. And Nathan did the same with Haley. They rubbed their backs until they were through.

Brooke took a deep breath, to try and calm herself, and turned to her boyfriend "If you want to help, then get me the hell out of this place" She shouted, not caring if anyone heard her. She was sick, and upset. But her anger turned to tears. Lucas just wrapped his arms around her shaking body, and sighed. He ran his fingers across her forehead, which was burning up still. _Well, she still has a fever_, Lucas thought

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Tree Hill, Principal Turner had called parents to the school, to let them know the situation. Karen came running in, after being called at the Café. She went ahead and closed up for the night, not sure what had happened. Fearing the worst, she approached Deb, who was also there:

"Deb, what's going on? What happened?" Karen asked, scared.

"I'm not sure, there's Turner now, hopefully he will explain" Deb had the same frantic sound in her voice, as she pointed to Turner, who was coming into the room. He stood in front of the group of worried parents, ready to speak:

"Parents, I called you guys here tonight, because I received a call from Coach Durham. Apparently, the school bus that the kids are in broke down on the way back tonight, about an hour and a half from here. No one was hurt, I am told. But they are stuck in the middle of nowhere, waiting on a back up bus to come get them. But I am told that everyone is ok and safe, and they hope be home before midnight" Turner sighed as he finished. One of the parents raises their hand, to ask a question:

"Principal Turner, how long will they have to wait, it's freezing out there. Is the bus going to be there soon?" The parent asked, concerned. All the others nod, wanting to know as well.

Turner sighs, "I can't give an exact time. But I am told the bus should be there soon. Don't worry" This receives some scoffs "Now, please help yourself to the doughnuts and coffee that were provided by Dan Scott Motors, until we know something else. Excuse me" And Turner leaves, to go back to his office. All the parents roll their eyes, upset.

Karen turns to Deb "This doesn't sound good, does it?" It's more of a statement than a question. They both fight the urge to say something nasty about Dan, and his sucking up.

Deb sighs, "Don't worry. I know Whitey will take good care of those kids. They are his life" Just then, her phone beeps, with a message. It's from Nathan. It says, "_I'm ok. The girls are sick though. Need meds. Call doc for us plz_," She reads it, and her eyes get big. Karen picks up on this, and tries to stay calm, as she asks:

"What is it Deb?" She is scared to know. Deb looks nervously at the other mother.

"That was Nathan. He texted me to say that the girls are really sick, and need us to get them some medicine somehow," Karen gasped, and they both look worried now.

"I'll go make a couple calls" Karen insists, and pulls out her cell phone.

_Back in the middle of nowhere:_

"They should be here by now," Nathan groaned, sitting down next to his brother.

"Tell me about it, it's been 30 minutes" Lucas sighed, looking over at his sleeping girlfriend.

After Brooke's little meltdown, she picked herself up, and went to sit back in the fold out chair that she was in earlier. She and Haley were both upset with the guys, really mad at them, but also just tired, and sick. They just wanted to be left alone, until they felt better. Brooke had dozed off again, in the chair, which Lucas was thankful for, because he knew she needed it. So the brothers were each other's only allies right now. Getting fed up, they stood up, and went to approach Whitey:

"Coach, they should have been here by now, what's going on?" Lucas asks, trying not to sound too irritated.

"Luke, I know. I don't know where they are. I'll give them another five minutes, and then call Turner if they aren't here" Whitey assures them. He knows they are worried.

Lucas sighs "Alright. It's just that the girls are sick, and . . ." He rambles, worn out.

Whitey chuckles "Breathe Luke. It's going to be ok. Now go check on your girl" He smiles, and turns back to talking with the bus driver, but not before giving them a pat on the back.

Lucas and Nathan sigh, and glance over at the girls. They are both stretching, like they are waking up. Brooke opens her eyes, and looks around for a minute. Lucas sees her push the blanket off her a little. She then starts breathing heavy, and holding her forehead:

"Luke!" She cries out, and Lucas runs over to see what's wrong. A wave of nausea has hit her.

"What is it Brooke?" He asks in a panic.

But Brooke can't speak; she just keeps acting like she's going to be sick. Her forehead is sweating, and she is afraid to open her mouth, not sure what might come out. She is trying to do breathing exercises, to calm the nausea she is feeling. Lucas rubs her arms, and speaks softly, trying to help her through the nausea.

"That's it pretty girl, just breathe, ok" He tries. _Where is the damn bus_, Lucas thinks.

"I want to go home, now!" Brooke cries, once she is able to speak. She doesn't feel well at all.

Just then, they see some headlights approaching from the distance. Not wanting to get their hopes up, they all stay quiet. But when the new bus pulls up, on the side of the road, everyone cheers, ready to go home. Lucas just scoops Brooke up in his arms, and stands up, still holding her:

"Let's go home pretty girl, ok?" He soothes, and Brooke nods, through tears, ready to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they all are on the new bus, the guys get comfortable, with the girls in their laps again. Haley and Brooke both fell back asleep, not really caring about anything else. Nathan sends Lucas a guilty look, which he returns, because they both feel bad, and just want to make the girls feel better. Just then, Jake, who was sitting by himself in the back, comes and sits by Tim, to talk:

"Hey man, how you holding up?" Jake asks Nathan, who is holding Haley in his arms.

Nathan sighs, "I don't know man, I feel kind of guilty that she is sick now"

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Jake chuckles "You should have the message Peyton left me earlier, all kinds of cuss words" The guys all laugh quietly, even though it's not funny.

Just then, Lucas has an idea, and speaks "Jake, man, you're a dad" This gets hi a 'duh' look "You wouldn't happen to have a thermometer on you, would you? Or know another way of checking a temperature?" He pleads with Jake. Jake scratches his head.

"Let me check my bag man. I don't usually carry those kinds of things around. But you never know, with me having Jenny" Jake gets up, goes to the back again and starts to look through his book bag.

"So man, I um, kind of text messaged my mom" Nathan confessed, once Jake walked away.

Lucas looks confused, but nods 'And? What did you say?" He asks quickly.

"I told her about the girls being sick. And I asked her to see about getting some medicine for the girls. But if all else fails, we can just take them to the doc first thing in the morning. Does Brooke need to go her girl doctor, or what?" Nathan asks, clueless.

Lucas smirks, as his brothers' choice for words 'I'm not sure. I probably do need to call Dr. Ryan first thing in the morning" He places a hand over Brooke's shirt, on top of her stomach. Then he feels it, then again, and then again. It kicked three times softly against his hand.

"Man, want to feel something weird?" Lucas smiles, and motions for Nathan to move closer. Nathan smirks, and tries to adjust Haley, without waking her. Nathan is able to get close enough to them, with Haley in his arms still. Lucas then takes his brothers hand, and places it on his pregnant girlfriends' stomach

"Is that what I think it is?" Nathan asks, in awe. Lucas nods, smiling

'Yep, that is my kid in there" Lucas begins to stroke Brooke's stomach again. Then Jake comes back, holding something.

"Ok, guys, you got lucky. I remember putting this in my bag last month, when Jenny had an ear infection. And I found some alcohol preps. So we can check both of the girls' temperatures" Jake smiles, as he shows them the thermometer, and alcohol prep.

He hands them to Nathan, who is closer. Nathan takes the thermometer, and places it in Haley's mouth gently. He then looks at his watch, to time it. They all wait in silence, for the result. After a couple of minutes, Nathan takes it out, to check it. He squints his eyes at first trying to read the small numbers. But then they get big, as he realizes what it reads:

"So?" Lucas inquires, ready to check Brooke's temperature also.

"101 man" Nathan sighs, worried. He takes the alcohol prep and wipes off the thermometer, before handing it to his brother.

Lucas shakily takes the device, and places it ever so carefully in Brooke's mouth. He then does like his brother, and starts timing. When it's time, he takes it out, to read it. His eyes get even bigger than Nathan's, and he blurts out:

"Holy shit man, hers is 103" He screams. This causes everyone on the bus to look at him, even Whitey, who wonders what is going on. Lucas then smiles sheepishly

"Sorry guys" He apologizes for screaming. But hen he turns to his brother and friend.

"What should I do man?" Lucas asks, not knowing what to do.

"Just calm down man" Jake steps in "We can't do anything until we get back to the school. So don't panic yet. That isn't going to do any good" He tries to assure Lucas "Look, we are only about fifteen miles away from Tree Hill now" He points to a mile marker sign, which reads _Tree Hill15. _The guys sigh a small sigh of relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back the school, Karen and Deb have both been trying to figure out a way to get the girls some medicine, without dragging them to the emergency room. But they don't even know how sick the girls really are. So far though, everybody has told them that they would have to see a doctor, before getting a prescription.

"Well, thank you for your time" Karen said as nicely as she could into her phone. She was trying to find a pharmacist who could give her something tonight. But they wouldn't. She just sighs, and shakes her head, and closes her phone.

"No luck?" Deb asked, handing Karen a cup of coffee.

Karen frowns "Thank you. Nope, no one can give them anything, without them seeing a doctor first. I don't know what the boys expected us to do," She answers, sipping the warm liquid. There is a slight draft in the room, with it being so cold outside

In the Bus . . .

Everyone has quieted down, because it is getting late, and they are all tired. Nathan had his eyes closed, arms around Haley. Skillz and Bevin are curled up together, and she's asleep on his shoulder. Jake went to the way back again, to stretch out some more, and listen to his music. And Lucas tried to sleep, but it wouldn't come. He kept looking down at Brooke, worried for her and the baby, as always. Finally, he decided to listen to some music, to maybe calm his nerves a little. He reaches for his iPod, and turns it on. He then switches it to shuffle his songs. The first song that plays hits home for him:

I will go in this way  
And find my own way out  
I wont tell you to stay  
But I'm coming to much more  
Me  
All at once the ghosts come back  
Reeling in you now  
What if they came down crushing  
Remember when I used to play for  
All of the loneliness that nobody  
Notice now  
I'm begging slow I'm coming here  
Only waiting I wanted to stay  
I wanted to play  
I wanted to love you

I'm only this far  
And only tomorrow leads my way

This song was special to him for a big reason. It was the first song that he and Brooke had danced to. One night, when he and Brooke had first started dating, they decided to take a walk down by the water. There were always these little two and three man bands playing random stuff, trying to make a nickel. Brooke was going through this phase where she listened to Dave Matthews a lot, and when she heard one of the bands playing this song, she insisted that they dance. So they did, right there on the sidewalk, next to the water. A grin made it's way across his face at the memory. Just then, Nathan pulled his brother from his reverie:

"We're here man" He informed Lucas, as he pointed to the school parking lot. Lucas nodded, and starting trying to wake Brooke. But she was definitely not a happy camper when she was woken up. Lucas chuckled at her feistiness. The guys made their way off the bus, with the girls, and grabbed their gym bags from outside. Lucas spotted Karen, and directed Brooke toward her, who was still out of it.

"Luke, Brooke, oh my gosh, are you ok?" Karen got a good look at the teen mother, and saw she didn't feel good. Brooke just leaned against Lucas and shook her head no, not able to speak. He throat was too sore.

"Hey mom, we need to get her to see someone, now" He insisted, pulling his mom into a quick hug. Lucas then turned to his younger brother, who was talking with his mom and holding onto Haley "We'll meet you there man" And Nathan nodded, knowing where he meant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guys, along with Karen, Deb, and Keith waited in the waiting area of the Emergency Room. They decided to go ahead and bring the girls on to see a doctor, since their fevers are so high. And because they had been so miserable the last couple of days. Each minute that passed seemed like forever. Nathan was worrying for one life, while Lucas was worrying for two. The girls had been admitted, and taken to examining rooms as soon as possible. The staff nurse insisted that the doctors could work faster without a lot of people back there. They guys were ok with it, along as the girls were going to get better. About forty-five minutes later, they saw Haley coming out, looking a little better than before, with some papers and a bag of sample medicines, followed by an ER doctor:

Nathan was already standing up when the doctor asked "Mr. Scott?"

"Yes, that's me. I'm Haley's husband" He informed the doctor.

"Well then" The doctor smiled 'You'll be glad to know that she is going to be ok. She has a nasty case of the flu, one that has been going around. She should be fine in a couple days" Nathan smiled, and pulled Haley into a hug. She was still pretty worn out "Now, she has written instructions about her medicines. And she had a prescription that needs to be filled tomorrow. I gave you some samples, since it is so late, and it would be good for her to go ahead and get something into her system. I gave her some fluids already. But you will need to just make sure she drinks plenty of them for the next few days, and doesn't get dehydrated. Other than that, you two are free to go. Get better Haley" The doctor patted Haley on the arm, who sent him a weak smile.

"Thanks doc, thanks a lot" Nathan shook his hand, and they said their goodbyes.

Nathan just held on to Haley, glad she would be ok, when he caught a glimpse of his brothers' worried face. Lucas felt Karen put an arm on his back, but he nudged it off, putting his head in his hands. He didn't want comfort right now. All he could do was wonder. What was going on with his girlfriend and his baby? All he could do was wait and pray.

I know you've got a little life in you yet  
I know you've got a lotta strength left  
I know you've got a little life in you yet  
I know you've got a lotta strength left

I should be cryin' but I just can't let it show  
I should be hopin' but I can't stop thinkin'  
For the things we should've said that we never said  
All the things we should've done that we never did  
All the things we should've given, but I didn't

Ooohhh darlin', make it go  
Make it go away

Give me these moments  
Give them back to me  
Give me your little kiss  
Give me your...

(I know you've got a little life in you yet)  
Give me your hand babe  
(I know you've got a lotta strength left)  
Give me that pretty hand  
(I know you've got a little life in you yet)  
Ohhhh show me you understand  
(I know you've got a lotta strength left)  
My lovechild  
(I know you've got a little life in you yet)  
Whatever you need  
(I know you've got a lotta strength left)  
Give me your hand  
(I know you've got a little life in you yet)  
Give me your hand  
(I know you've got a lotta strength left)  
I should be cryin' but I just can't let it go  
I should be hopin' but I can't stop  
thinkin' - thinkin' - thinkin'

For the things we should've said that we never said  
All the things we should've done that we never did  
All the things that you wanted from me  
All the things that you needed from me  
All the things I should've given, but I didn't

Finally, after what seemed another eternity, a doctor emerged from the back, looking tired. He called out:

"Lucas Scott?" At this, Lucas looked up and rose to his feet, making himself known.

"That's me" He said solemnly. Lucas feels Karen put an arm around him again, but this time he doesn't object.

"I"m the on call doctor, attending to Miss Davis. I was asked to bring you to her" He informs, showing no emotion.

"Ok, is everything ok?" Lucas asks, worried. Why was it taking so long? What was going on with Brooke? The baby?

The doctor sighs "Well, I kind of found something when I did a quick ultrasound. Miss Davis informed me she was pregnant. And although she only has a bad case of the flu, I had to check to make sure the baby was ok. It's not a bad something, but I think that Miss Davis might need your support when I tell her" He explains, and Lucas looks at Karen, scared.

Lucas rubs his forehead "Can they come with me, to see her?" He points to his mom, Nathan, Haley, and Deb. The doctor looks like he wants to object, but gives in:

"Come with me" The doctor motions for them all to follow, which they do.

Brooke is laying on a hospital bed, with her shirt pulled up around her chest. She is staring at the ceiling, with a far off gaze, when the group strolls into the room.

"Guys?" Brooke asks, wondering what they are all doing back there, to see her.

"Hey pretty girl. We were all so worried, that we all decided to come see you" Lucas tries to smile, going nuts on the inside. He gives her a peck on the forehead.

The doctor decides to speak up, so they can get this done, and go home "Miss Davis, now that everyone is here, I would like to do another ultrasound, to check one more thing" He squirts some of the cold gel on Brooke's stomach, and begins to move the transducer around on her abdomen. Lucas takes her hand, and strokes it, to calm both their nerves.

The swooshing sound fills the room, and Lucas looks around at the people there to support him and Brooke. Karen and Deb both have tears swelling up in their eyes, tears of joy, of course. Nathan and Haley look on, with awe, at the screen. Lucas then finds his voice again, to speak:

"So what exactly are we suppose to be looking for doc? What did you find exactly?" He is too tired to play guessing games. He just wants to know, so they can deal with it, and go home and go to bed. Delirium has about set in.

"Not looking for Mr. Scott" The doctor shakes his head, looking at the screen "I heard something, when I checked the babies heartbeat earlier"

"Which was?" Brooke croaks out, her throat still very sore. She is slightly worried.

"Two heartbeats Miss Davis" The doctor smiles, happy to inform the parents.

"Ok, so one is Brooke's, the other's the baby, right?" Lucas asks, hopeful.

The doctors shakes his head no "Nope, afraid not. There were three heartbeats. One was Brooke's, one was the baby, and one was the other baby" He then points to something on the screen "Also, I can show you on the screen. There, that is baby one. And then right behind it there is baby two" He points to a couple of dark places on the screen.

Lucas and Brooke exchange a glance like "oh shit" before Brooke faints back on the bed, and Lucas falls to the floor, in utter shock.

* * *

Ok guys, so I guess I gave it away! But at least you don't know everything just yet lol! All in good time, all in good time! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave me reviews!!!

Laura


	42. AN 8

Hello

Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews. I never could have imagined I would get such a great response from my story!! Anyway, I am posting this to ask you guys, my fans an important question. It's one that I want you guys to think about very carefully, and answer back honestly. In thinking about upcoming evens in the story, I am at a slight crossroads, and i need you guys help. I don't know what to do about a big issue with Brucas. So please give me your honest answer to the following question. If you wish to include reasons why you think what you do, feel free!

Should Brucas get married in the story??

Yes

Or

No??? Why?

Thanks again guys! Laura.

p.s. Please respond!!


	43. Is There a Way Out of This?

Ok, so the songs from the last chapter were "#41" by Dave Matthews Band and "This Woman's Worth" by Maxwell. Glad you enjoyed it.

* * *

Once Brooke and Lucas came to and were alert again, after being given one of the biggest shocks of their lives, Brooke yells:

"Check it again" Brooke was refusing to believe that there are two babies in her.

"Miss Davis . ." The doctor starts, but is cut off by Brooke

"Now" She urges, and the doctor begins moving the transducer again, looking the screen

Lucas comes out of his stupor to speak "Did he just say two babies?' He is obviously out of it.

Nathan clears his throat "Yep, he sure big brother" He speaks softly, knowing this is a big deal. He pats his brother on the back, to show his support.

"So?" Brooke asks in an impatient manner. And everybody waits to here their fate.

"Still two babies Miss Davis" The doctor informs, wiping the gel off her stomach with a rag gently "Now, I suggest that you two make an appointment with your regular OB-Gyn as soon as possible, so that he can have a scan on file, ok?"

Brooke just weakly stands up, pulls her shirt down over her jeans, and walks out. No thank you, or goodbye to the doctor. She is too in shock, too pissed, and too sick right now to think about this. Lucas knows that he needs to go after her, and try and talk to her:

"Thank you doc" He says without enthusiasm "I better go . . .yeah" He points where Brooke just walked out, and goes to find her. The others thank the doctor, still in shock themselves, and file out of the room. Karen and Keith hang back for a sec:

"Is there anything else doctor, we should know or do, since she is sick?" Karen is trying to be the adult here, and make sure they do what they need to.

"Just make sure she drinks plenty of fluids, and goes to see her regular doctor in a couple days" The doctor hands Karen Brooke's prescription, which she puts in her purse for the moment.

"Thanks doctor" She says, halfway excited. Sure, two babies can be a lot to handle. But it's nothing that the two teens can't overcome. She and Keith then goes to find her son, and mother of her grandchild.

"Brooke wait" Lucas calls out, seeing her walking down the hall, headed for the parking lot. She turns to him, with a blank expression. It is very hard to tell what she is feeling.

"I'm fine, I'm just fine Lucas," She says in a tone, that lets him know she's not ok. It's as if she's trying to convince herself, more than him. But when she goes, and wraps her arms around his shoulders, and begins to cry into his chest, Lucas knows for sure she is scared.

"Shh, pretty girl. See, you're not fine. But that's ok. Because we've had a long day, and I think the best thing to do right now is go home, get some rest, and talk about this tomorrow, ok?" Lucas is scarring himself with how calm he is right now. He rubs her back, while she cries, letting her get this out of her system. Nathan, Haley, and Deb walk by:

"Man, we're gonna go. It's late, and Hales needs to get some rest. I'll check on you two tomorrow, ok?" Nathan speaks quietly, seeing the distressed girl in his brothers' arms. Lucas and him bump fists, and Nathan pats Brooke on the back softly.

"Thanks man. Yeah, I'll catch up with you tomorrow" He returns quietly, still holding on to Brooke.

"We love you Tigger" Haley croaks out, hating to see her friend upset. Brooke turns to the side, red puffy eyes, and chokes out:

"You too. Thanks guys, for being here" She offers, still crying.

"Hang in there honey" Deb offers, as the three of them leave. As the trio leaves, Karen and Keith emerge from the exam room, and walk toward Lucas and Brooke.

"Alright guys, you two go get some sleep, and I'll be over tomorrow, so we can talk, ok?" Karen puts a hand on Brooke's shoulder, who is still snuggled into Lucas' chest.

"Thanks mom, we see you then" Lucas gives Karen a quick hug.

"Get some rest hon" Karen tells Brooke, who nods, and wipes her eyes with her sleeve.

"I will Karen, thanks again" She sniffs, and embraces Karen, like a mother.

"Bye guys" Karen offers once more, when they reach the parking lot. And they get into Lucas' truck and head to their home. Karen and Keith watch them drive off, before getting into her car, and driving home. It's late, and tomorrow morning is going to come early.

Lucas helped Brooke inside the house, and to their room. They quietly changed into their pajamas, and Lucas went to get something to drink really quickly, so Brooke could take her medicine. When He walked back into their room, Brooke was already asleep, curled up with her hand over her stomach. He smiled, and shuttered at the same time, wondering how they were going to cope, if what the doctor said was true. Lucas then, as much as he hated to, went to try and wake Brooke up, so she could take her medicine.

"Brooke, baby, you gotta take some medicine, before you go to sleep" He says quietly, while rubbing her arm gently. Brooke's eyes fluttered open after a minute or so. She calmly sat up and took the pills from Lucas' hand. Chasing them with some Gatorade, Brooke made sure to swallow it all, and settled back under the covers. Lucas placed her cup on her beside table, and went around to his side of the bed, and got comfortable. They both settled in for some much needed rest, not willing themselves to think about tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke didn't feel like getting out of bed the next day though. Lucas knew she probably wouldn't go to school anyway, with being sick. He had to go, after only sleeping about five hours. Luckily, they didn't have practice anymore for the year. So he could look forward to coming home in the afternoon and taking a nap with Brooke. Lucas made sure that Brooke ate a little something, and took her morning dose of her antibiotic, before heading to school. He called Karen, to ask her to come by sometime during the day and check on Brooke. With that, Lucas headed to Tree Hill High, crow's feet and all.

"Morning Bro" Lucas heard Nathan call from behind him. He was at his locker, trying to get his books for his morning classes.

"Hey man, what's going on?" He turned, and bumped fists with his brother.

"Not much, I left Hales in the bed. Her fever was down some this morning, but I made sure she stayed home, just in case" Nathan informed, sounding tired as well.

"That's good, that she's feeling better" Lucas sighed, and rubbed his face. He was glad to know that his best friend was ok. But was still worried for his girlfriend.

"So, what's going on at your place? What happened after we left last night?" Nathan could tell that his brother was brooding.

Lucas shrugs "Not much. I just told Brooke that we needed to rest. And that we would talk about everything today sometime, when she felt better, and I wasn't exhausted."

Nathan nods "Yeah. Well, so what you do think about what the doctor told you guys, about the T-W-I-N-S?" He spells it out, afraid to say the word.

"Well, nothing, until we go see Brooke's regular doctor. I mean, I'm not going to take some Doc-in-a-box' word over a real physician like Dr. Ryan. Until we see him, and have him do another ultrasound, I'm not going to believe it" Lucas spoke matter-of-factly.

"You can't live in denial man. You do know that you have to bring both of them home form the hospital right?" Nathan deafpans, trying to bring his brother back to reality.

Lucas just stares at Nathan, with a serious look "Whatever gets you through the day, little brother, whatever gets you through the day" He shuts his locker, and they head to class. Nathan decides not to bring up the touchy subject again.

Around noon, Karen decides to take some soup by to Brooke. She also decides to fix something for them, for dinner. She figures Brooke won't have the energy to cook, not that she could cook in the first place, and Lucas would need to eat something. So Karen makes Lucas' favorite, Chicken Poppy seed casserole, and puts it in a pan to take over to their home. As Karen pulls up to the teen's new house, she forgets how big the houses were where Brooke's parents lived. Grabbing the two bags of food from the Café, she makes her way to the front door. There is a note, tucked inside the little mailbox by the door.

_Mom, key is under the mat. Please check Brooke's temperature while you're here – Love you, Luke_

Karen smiles at her son's thoughtfulness, and finds the key under the brown mat. She makes her way through the house, and puts the food away in the fridge, except for the soup. She fixes a tray with the soup, some juice, and a few crackers, and makes her way to the bedroom. The door is closed, and Karen wonders if she should knock, or just go in. Taking a chance, she opened the door with one hand, and regained her grip on the tray. Not surprisingly, Brooke was asleep, curled up under the covers. Karen sets the tray down on the dresser carefully, and goes to try and wake her up:

"Brooke, sweetie, you gotta wake up for a minute" Karen tries shaking the teen gently.

"I don't want to get up" Came a muffled response from the pillow. Karen chuckled

"Well, you've got to. At least to take your meds and eat a little something" Finally, with some groaning and moaning, Brooke sat up in the bed, and allowed Karen to put the tray in front of her. Karen takes her temperature real fast, which had come down to 99.2, an improvement.

"So, you feelings any better?" Karen asked, handing Brooke a spoon.

"A little, I'm still achy and my throat is sore. But it's not nearly as bad as yesterday" Brooke says unenthusiastically. She eats her soup in silence, while Karen picks a few clothes off the floor, and hangs them up for the teenagers. Karen knows that Brooke is probably upset, and scared right now. So, she isn't sure how to bring up the touchy subject of what the doctor's told them. But when she comes from inside the walk-in closet, she notices a tear make it's way down Brooke's cheek:

"Oh honey, it's going to be ok" Karen goes to comfort her. She took the tray off Brooke's lap, and set it aside. She then pulled Brooke into a hug, and tried to calm her down.

After a couple minutes, Brooke spoke "Thanks Karen, for everything. But I think I just need to get some more rest. I can't think about this right now. Maybe when I'm well again" And Karen nods, understanding. She quietly takes the tray with a half eaten bowl of soup. She decides to talk to Lucas, about making sure Brooke definitely eats more now, and let's the teenage girl rest in peace. Brooke slides back under the covers, to once again escape the real world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thursday comes, and Brooke is slowly getting better. Her cold is better anyway. Lucas had come home the night before, eaten some of the food that Karen dropped by, and curled up with Brooke to watch a movie in bed. Neither of them brought up the whole twins thing, only talking about school, or work, or something else. There was a message from the design company on the answering machine, asking Brooke to come in for a second interview, which sounded promising. That would mean she would make money, without having to be on her feet all the time. When Lucas came home Wednesday afternoon, he had checked the machine, and relayed the message back to Brooke, with enthusiasm.

Lucas left to go in for a little bit before school to help Keith at the body shop this morning. He knew they could use the money, and Keith could always use the help. Brooke was still out of school, hoping to feel better so she could go back soon. They had a doctor's appointment, first thing tomorrow morning with Dr. Ryan, for a check up from when Brooke was in the hospital, and to make sure everything was ok. They would be able to find out the sex of the baby as well. But that meant she would miss part of tomorrow as well. As Brooke lay in bed this morning, watching _Baby Story_ on TLC, her phone starting vibrating.

"Hello?" Brooke murmured into the phone, half listening.

"Get your lazy self dressed B. Davis, me and Hales are our way, and we're not afraid to drag you out in public in your pajamas if you fight us" It was Peyton. Brooke sighed, knowing what they were trying to do. But maybe shopping would make her feel better. It had in the past.

"P. Sawyer, what's going on? You two plotting against me now? You know it's against the law to harass a pregnant woman" Brooke smirked, and for a second, she sounded like the old Brooke, the happy Brooke.

"Well, it's a chance I'm willing to take. Hales and me figured you could use a shopping trip to cure your ailments, physical and mental. And I know you've got to be going stir crazy, staying in bed all day. So we have a major shopping trip, some lunch and then going to get pedicures on the agenda. Spring is just around the corner. And I know how you like your toes to be perfect," Brooke groaned, looking at herself in the mirror, while on the phone. Her hair was all tangled and matted, and she had some serious morning breathe going on. Mentally calculating how long it was going to take to make her presentable, she spoke:

"Alright, give me forty-five minutes" Brooke smiled into the phone.

Lucas was at the River court, hanging out in the afternoon. He knew that the girls had taken Brooke out for a little bit today, which he was glad of. Brooke had been sick and depressed for the last two days, and not that he could blame her, but it would probably do her some good to get out. Her fever was gone, luckily. Now, all she had was a slight sore throat still, which would hopefully go away soon. So, since the girls were hanging out, he decided to get a game of basketball together with the boys. Nathan, Skillz, Jake, Mouth, Tim, and a couple other guys that hung out there sometimes were all there.

"So man, is Brooke doing better dawg?" Skillz asked, as he passed the ball to Lucas, who was going to make a lay-up.

"Yeah, she is. I still feel bad about getting her sick though" He passed the ball to Nathan, who was next, to make a basket.

Nathan laughs, "Yep, I know what you mean. I finally got to sleep in my bed again last night" He then dunks the ball, and goes to grab his water bottle.

They have been shooting around, after playing a game of 21. They all go to take a break, and get some water. As the guys are sitting around, Jake asks Lucas:

"So man, when are you going to make Brooke an honest woman?" This causes all the guys to sprew their drinks all over themselves, totally not seeing that one coming

Lucas gets a nervous look on his face "Where did that come from?" He sounds irritated.

"Well, I just thought, that if you love her, you would want to marry her" Jake offers, not knowing the dangerous territory he has stumbled on.

"Who says I don't love her?" Lucas asks, not sure why his friends is asking this.

"Look man, I was just saying. I mean, I thought about it with Nikki. But I realized from early on, that we probably wouldn't make it. We were just too different. And just because we decided to keep Jenny, didn't mean we should be miserable. But you and Brooke, you guys I think could make it. Anyone that sees you two together can see that you guys go together. So what's keeping you man?" Jake didn't understand what the hold up was with Lucas and Brooke. Lucas tried to think of a good response, for him.

"I just feel like maybe we're too young right now. Brooke and I both have so many insecurities about being parents already. Add on top of that, trying to be a husband and wife, it could be fatal" He hoped that his reasons were good enough.

Nathan felt the need to ask the obvious question "I think what he's trying to ask here man is. Are you ever going to feel like marrying Brooke, or are you stringing her along, because of the babies?" Lucas shot him a glare for using the word _babies_, but was also taken back by his remarks.

"You think this is a game to me?" Lucas asks, slightly annoyed.

"Well man, if you can't say you'll marry her now, who's to say you will be ready to ever? It's something to think about man, seriously. She's having your kid, after all. I popped the question before you did, and Haley wasn't even pregnant" The guys all nodded, agreeing with Nathan. Lucas looked like he wanted to punch something, offended by his friends' assumption. But he didn't move. His brother passed Lucas the ball, and everyone else left, leaving Lucas there with his thoughts about the future. He slowly dribbled, up and down, up and down the court, trying to sort through his thoughts . . .

Back with the girls . . .

They have been shopping, to help find Brooke some cute maternity clothes. She found some cute tops, and some comfortable pants, which she knew she would need sooner or later. They had actually gone to a consignment shop that carried used, but gently worn maternity clothes, since she and Lucas were on a budget right now. At first, Brooke wasn't so sure, and she certainly didn't want to look homely, just because she was pregnant. But the girls searched high and low, and found some somewhat stylish maternity tops. As stylish as maternity clothes could be in the first place. The only thing that Brooke might have trouble with in the next few months would be a dress for prom. But she had decided that if all else fails, she would make her own. Right now, the girls were grabbing a bite to eat:

"So Brooke, Haley told me what happened in the ER the other night" Peyton finally brought up the taboo subject, just one of many lately. Brooke sighed, and shot a glare at Haley, but then turned back to her other friend.

"The doctor was wrong. There is no way that I can be having twi . . I can't even say it. But anyway, I'm only carrying one baby" Brooke has a dead serious look on her face.

Peyton and Haley exchanged a worried glance, knowing their friend was in denial right now. But could they really blame her? Knowing though, it was best to be realistic, Haley spoke:

"Tigger, what if the doctor was right though hun?" She asked quietly, not wanting to start a fight, but at the same time, trying to make Brooke face her fear.

"He's not, so let's just drop it" Brooke pleads, and checks her watch "It's time for our nail appointment anyway" She throws some money down on the table, and walks to the car. Peyton and Haley watch her walk away, hoping that Brooke will come to her senses.

The girls wound up going to get their nails done, and didn't bring up the subject of twins again, the rest of the afternoon. Brooke did thank the girls for a fun afternoon, when they dropped her back off at home around 5:30. She had a surprise waiting for her inside, and didn't even know it. Brooke was worn out from shopping though, which was a first.

"Broody, baby, I'm home" Brooke called, as she opened the door, arms full of shopping bags. She sighs, putting her things down for a minute, her arm tired.

"Did you buy out the mall pretty girl?" Lucas smiled, walking into the foyer from the kitchen. He gave Brooke a hug, and quick peck, which she returned.

Brooke smiles "You know I did" She then raised an eyebrow "What is that smell Broody?" There was an aroma of something cooking.

Lucas smiled "That is for me to know my dear, and you to find out" He explained "Now, the first part of your surprise is upstairs, now go" He points toward their room, and playfully swats Brooke on her butt, before returning to the kitchen.

Lucas had an idea, in all his brooding, while at the Rivercourt. It wasn't much, but he was going to prove his brother, and friends how wrong they were. Lucas didn't want to get into that tonight though. He just wanted to spoil his pretty girl, like she should be spoiled. He wanted to bring some of the romance back into their relationship, hoping Brooke was ready for that.

Brooke slowly made her way up to their bedroom and put away some of the things she had bought today, wanting to show some of them to Lucas later on. She kept looking around, to find her surprise, but it wasn't that obvious. But when she went into their bathroom, to change, her mouth dropped open. Lucas had drawn her a bubble bath, with candles lit everywhere. And on one side of the tube was a pair of her favorite pajamas, from Victoria Secret; with a note "_Get comfortable, pretty girl . . _." She was truly amazed, at his thoughtfulness. The bubble bath helped eased her aching muscles, from shopping all day, and being sick. After relaxing in it for about 20 minutes, Brooke got dressed in the pj's Lucas got her, wondering what was next. As she came back downstairs, Brooke heard the faint sound of the stereo playing.

"I see you found your gift" Brooke slightly jumped when she heard Lucas at the doorway to the kitchen. She playfully swatted him for scaring her like that.

"I did, thank you Broody, they are very comfortable" Brooke smiled, giving him a hug.

Lucas gave her a peck on the forehead and smiled "Good. Now, dinner is ready"

He ushers Brooke to the kitchen table where he has prepared a huge meal. Lucas made Fettuccini Alfredo, salad, and bread. Brooke dug in, after not eating much for two days. She kept wondering what possessed him to do all of this. As they happily ate, and talked a little about their day, Brooke had to ask:

"Luke, this is wonderful, but umm, what's the occasion. It's not our anniversary, is it?" Brooke asked innocently, not knowing why he would do this. Not that she was complaining.

Lucas shook his head "Just wanted to do something nice for you. Is that ok?" He asked with a smile, and Brooke nodded furiously. Just then, a song came on the stereo, and Lucas got another idea.

"Dance with me?" He asked sweetly, and pulled Brooke to her feet. He put his hands around her waist, as she put hers around his neck, and leaned against him:

_You give your hand to me  
And then you say, "Hello."  
And I can hardly speak,  
My heart is beating so._

_  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well.  
Well, you don't know me.  
(no you don't know me)_

_  
No you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night;  
And longs to kiss your lips  
And longs to hold you tight_

_  
Oh I'm just a friend.  
That's all I've ever been.  
Cause you don't know me.  
(no you don't know me)_

_  
For I never knew the art of making love,  
Though my heart aches with love for you.Afraid and shy, I let my chance go by.  
A chance that you might love me too.  
(love me too)_

_  
You give your hand to me,  
And then you say, "Goodbye."  
I watched you walk away,  
Beside the lucky guy_

_  
Oh, you'll never ever know  
The one who loved you so.  
Well, you don't know me  
(For I never knew the art of making love, )  
(Though my heart aches with love for you. )_

_  
Afraid and shy, I let my chance go by.  
A chance that you might love me too.  
(love me too)_

_  
Oh, you give your hand to me,  
And then you say, "Goodbye."  
I watched you walk away,  
Beside the lucky guy_

_  
Oh, you'll never ever know  
The one who loved you so.  
Well, you don't know me  
(you don't love me, you don't know me)_

When the song was over, they just stayed there, holding each other. Lucas whispered:

"Brooke, you know that I do love you, right?" He was hoping for a good answer.

Brooke looked surprised, up at him "Of course, why? Is something wrong?"

Lucas shook his head "Not at all, I just had to make sure" He then gets a serious face "I had to make sure that you know that you're all I think about each day. And that I can't wait to see you when I'm away from you. Or that I worry about you and our baby" He places a hand on her stomach "every minute of the day, because I love you. You have to know that Brooke" He is tearing up now. This takes Brooke by surprise. That someone loves her that much. She herself has never had unconditional love, not ever.

Brooke gets teary eyed as well "I do Broody. I umm, I" Brooke gulps "I love you too".

And this time, when Brooke said it back, it held so much more meaning. For her and for Lucas. . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning came before they were ready for it . . .

"Brooke, baby, we're gonna be late. We are suppose to meet mom and Keith there in like ten minutes" Lucas calls upstairs, wondering what always takes women so long.

Brooke appeared at the top of the stairs, in a jogging suit, with her hair pulled into a ponytail. Her make up was done, and she still had a glow about her. As she reached the bottom, Brooke smirked "I'm ready, now who's making us late?" She teased; pointing out that Lucas wasn't moving any faster now that she was there.

"Come on pretty girl" Lucas rolls his eyes, smiling. _Crazy girl is more like it_ He thinks. Brooke follows, and they start the drive to Tree Hill hospital, both nervous as ever.

There is some morning traffic, as they are on their way. But they make it there with five minutes to spare. They meet up with Karen and Keith in the lobby of the hospital:

"Hey guys" Keith smiles, and shakes Lucas' hand, and gives Brooke a hug.

"Hey Keith, man, thanks for coming" Lucas says, as he returns the handshake.

"Ok guys, we better get upstairs" Brooke reminds them, and they make their way up to the 3rd floor.

They arrive at Dr. Ryan's office, and Brooke goes to sign in. After waiting for about 10 minutes, they call Brooke back, and Lucas follows, to go with her. Karen and Keith decide to stay in the waiting room, until it's time for the ultrasound. Karen knows that Brooke has to have vitals taken, and a pelvic exam first. So she didn't want Brooke to feel uncomfortable:

"Ok, Brooke, it's your favorite part" The nurse smiles, and points to the scale. Brooke groans, but steps on it, to find out how much she has gained since last time.

"130, good job" The nurse writes in her chart. Brooke just shrugs, knowing she's only going to get bigger. She feels Lucas put an arm around her, as they walk to an exam room.

"Ok, guys, you know the drill. Brooke, here is your gown, and Dr. Ryan will be in soon" The nurse informs, before closing the door.

Once Brooke has changed into the hospital gown, they get comfortable on the table, and in the chair beside it. Dr. Ryan knocks a few minutes later, and enters. He greets them with a smile, and starts asking the usual questions. Then comes the fun part of being poked and prodded. Brooke squirms a little, as to be expected. Lucas holds her hand, and whispers to her the whole time, helping her through it. Finally, it's time to bring Karen and Keith into the room, for the ultrasound. Dr. Ryan asks a nurse to bring them on back, and a couple minutes later, they come walking into the exam room:

"Ms. Roe, Mr. Scott, you may stand right over there" Dr. Ryan smiles, and points to a spot on the other side of the exam table, by the window. Karen smiles at the two teens, as Dr. Ryan speaks again:

"Ok, Brooke, Lucas. Before we do the ultrasound, I would like to talk about your list of family illnesses that I asked you to bring in. Do you have them?" The two teens nod, having written those a couple of weeks ago, one night. Lucas takes them from his pocket, and hands them to the doctor. The room is silent as Dr. Ryan reads over the two sheets of paper. Finally, something catches his attention:

"HCM?' He asks, questioning what the background of the disease in Lucas' family.

Lucas clears his throat "Yes sir, my umm, my biological father has it. And I was tested a couple of weeks ago, and I have it as well. I only heard about it, maybe a month before that. It's where . . .," He explains all about it, with a slight tremble in his voice. Lucas takes a deep breath, once he is done, still having hope.

Dr. Ryan nods "I see. Well, we will do the ultrasound and go from there. If the baby is male, we will need to schedule an amnio for you Brooke, ok?" Brooke nods, understanding. Dr. Ryan then starts setting up the machine, and puts some gel on Brooke's stomach:

"It's cold, just so you remember" He smirks, and Brooke nods, knowing "Alright, let's see if we can get a clear picture of Baby Davis-Scott" Lucas and Brooke just squeeze each other's hand, hoping for the best. Dr. Ryan then speaks "It looks like, a girl, for you two" He smiles, stilling looking at the screen "Wait a minute, wait" Brooke and Lucas both panic, fearing what's coming next. They just prayed the other doctor was wrong "There's two, how could I miss?" Dr. Ryan asks himself, mainly "Guys, you're having twins! A boy and a girl"

"A boy?" Brooke asks, in a fog.

"And a girl?" Lucas adds, in the same tone. Dr. Ryan just nods.

"A girl"

"And a boy" Brooke repeats, as realization sets in. She bursts into tears, knowing what this means. Not only is she having two children. But also, one is a boy, another chance for HCM. Lucas reads the panic on her face, and knows his has it as well:

"Brooke, baby, look at me, it's ok" He tries to soothe. But Brooke just jumps off the table, and runs out of the room, pulling her shirt down on the way out . . .

* * *

There you have it! Don't worry; you know Brucas isn't going anywhere! I will try and update as soon as possible. I've done pretty well this week, with updating. Work has been slow, so it's given me more time to brainstorm and all. I hope you guys aren't disappointed. And I will probably have another update first of the week! Have a great Labor Day weekend!

Laura

Please R & R


	44. Look, An Opening

ok, so the song from the last chapter was "You don't know me" by Ray Charles, and

* * *

"Brooke" Lucas and Dr. Ryan both called after her. But she wouldn't stop.

Brooke ran as fast as she could at the moment, and still be careful. She had to get out of there, before the room swallowed her up. Glad that they took her car this morning, Brooke fumbled for her keys, and got in the car, and drove off. She just had to get out of there right now.

She drove, until she came to the pier down, by the water. Brooke then got out, and walked down to the end of the pier. She sat, with her shaking legs dangling over the edge, just watching the rest of the morning sunrise, and thinking . . .

Lucas sighed, and turned back to his mother, Keith, and Dr. Ryan in the exam room.

"Luke, don't worry" Dr. Ryan says sympathetically "She'll come around. Most mothers are in shock when they first find out they are having multiples. It's not that uncommon ok? Now, on a positive note, everything looks good. And I can give Brooke a green light to go ahead with her everyday activities, minus cheerleading still. I would like her to add, however, a protein supplement, to make sure that her body gets the right amount of nutrition. Her morning sickness has subsided, right?' Lucas nods, to confirm it has "Good. But she still has to make sure she has enough vitamins. So I will give this to you, to take to her Luke" He retrieves a container from under the counter, that looks like a formula container "Last, but not least, we need to schedule the amnio, for as soon as we can get you two back in here. The nurse up front will be glad to do that on the way out. And I'll see you guys soon" Dr. Ryan says, as he tries to muster up a smile, to offer some hope. Lucas, along with Karen thanked the doctor, and they headed out to make their next appointment. Keith was silent the whole time.

"Hi, we need to schedule her next appointment, along with an amnio" Lucas tells the nurse, as the desk, solemnly. Karen and Keith just stand behind him, trying to digest what just happened. The nurse begins typing on her computer, to find available dates.

"Here you are Mr. Scott. For the amnio, just make sure that Miss Davis wears comfortable clothing, and has someone to drive her home. They may give her a mild sedative for the procedure, and she won't be able to drive afterwards. Other than that, we'll see you guys soon" It was ironic how cheerful everyone was being about the whole thing. It was like they living in some alternate universe, where nothing affected them. Lucas conjured up a smile for the nurse, as she hands him the appointment card, and the three of them headed for the parking lot. As they were walking outside, Lucas noticed Brooke's Blue Bug was gone. He shook his head, and turned to Karen, with a sigh

"Can you give me a lift Mom, hopefully she went to school" Karen nodded, and motioned for him to get in. The three of them rode to Tree Hill High in silence, not sure what to say. As they pulled up, Karen put the car in park, and turned to her son:

"I love you Luke, know that. And I love Brooke too. We'll get through this, ok?" She tried to smile, and placed a comforting pat on Lucas' leg.

"Thanks guys, I love you too" He says melancholy. Lucas then grabs his jacket and the bag from the doctor, and gets out of the car. Brooke still had his book bag in hers . . .

Nathan, Haley, and Peyton were sitting in their usual Spanish class that they with Lucas. It was the only class that Brooke wasn't in with the usual gang. But she had insisted on taking French. So while they all learned about quatro and cinquo, Brooke was learning about baguette and chapeau. They all sent a worried glance at the empty seat that their friend usually occupied. Everyone knew that Brooke and Lucas had to go back to the doctor this morning, for a checkup. But also that they would learn the sex of the baby. They kept looking back and forth between the empty desk, and the teacher, trying to pay attention. As the teacher was going over the different names of animals in Spanish, a tired looking Lucas walked into class, and handed the teacher a note. He then shuffled to his seat quietly, and took out his book, not paying attention to the looks he was getting. At least three sets of eyes were burning holes in the back of his head, but it didn't faze Lucas right now. As their class ends, they all watch Lucas walk out, without a word.

Lucas makes it to his locker, glancing at Brooke's, which has no one in front of it. He is slightly worried as to where she could be. But he knows that she probably just went somewhere to think by herself. Shaking his head, Lucas opens his locker, and tosses the bag of protein powder in there, making a lot of noise:

"Luke, man, what's going on?" Nathan asks his brother from behind. Haley and Peyton look on from beside Nathan, not sure what has happened this morning.

"Nothing man, I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well last night," Lucas answers quickly, not meeting any of his friends' gazes. Haley steps up, wanting to comfort her best friend, and pulls him into a hug:

"Luke, just don't keep it bottled up inside ok? We won't push you, but just let us be there, ok Luke?" She tries to reason with her friend, knowing something was wrong. Lucas returns the hug, and nods. He closes his locker, quieter this time, and heads to his next class, not saying another word.

This continues for another class period, until it is lunchtime. Lucas tries Brooke's cell phone again, after she wasn't in the last class either. He is beginning to get really worried, because what if something happened? She was pretty upset, what if she had an accident or something? As it goes straight to voicemail once again, he shakes his head, and plops down at their usual table with their friends. He is just sitting there, brooding:

Nathan finally sighs, and speaks 'Ok man, enough. We know something is going with you. And none of us have seen Brooke here this morning, so what's going on?" He speaks with some urgency, trying to figure out what is wrong.

"It's just, Brooke, and the ba . . ." Lucas starts, but is cut off by his brother

"Brooke . . " Nathan repeats, receiving some confused looks from everybody.

"Yeah, I just said Brooke" Lucas yells, frustrated, as Nathan shakes his head

"No, it's Brooke" Nathan points to behind Lucas. Lucas quickly whips around, and catches sight of her. It's Brooke. Her hair is in a messy bun, and her make up streaked, from crying, but it's her. Lucas stands up, to go embrace her, but Brooke beats him to it, and bolts into his arms. She begins to quietly sob into his chest, and Lucas just wraps his arms tighter, as their friends look on, with confused expressions. But deep down, they know. There could only be one of two reasons for the couple's unusual behavior; the doctor was right. Finally Brooke quiets down, and looks up at Lucas, with red puffy eyes:

"We have a lot to talk about" She informs him, and he nods, agreeing.

"We sure do pretty girl, we sure do" Lucas soothes, as they embrace each other again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, let me get this straight, I get to have a big needled injected into my stomach?" Brooke asks, as she hesitantly pops a French fry in her mouth.

They ended up going to Karen's, to sit and talk. They also promised their friends that they would let them know later on today, what happened. Brooke knew that not only Lucas, but also Karen was probably worried about her as well, after she ran out. And of course, Karen was glad to see Brooke still in one piece, and a lot calmer than she had been. They grabbed a booth, and Brooke and Lucas ordered a hamburger, with fries. Brooke really wasn't hungry right now, but Lucas insisted that she eat. She was carrying more than one baby for sure, and he wasn't going to let her starve them. And he knew that Brooke wouldn't intentionally starve them. But he still had to stay on top of her eating habits. So, to appease Lucas, and Karen for that matter, Brooke agreed to eat something. They talked about what Dr. Ryan said about Brooke needing the protein supplement. And then they discussed the pros and cons of having the amnio, as they read the pamphlets Lucas was given after Brooke ran out. Brooke was certainly putting up a fight though about having a big needle stuck in her stomach.

"I promise pretty girl, it won't be that bad. And I will be right there with you the whole time" Lucas squeezes her hand, and takes a fry himself, to eat it, with his other hand.

Brooke rolls her eyes "Yeah, you have to have a big needle pushed into your stomach, and see how calm and happy about it you are" She mumbles sarcastically, still picking at her food.

"Baby, I promise, I will help you through it ok? And this will be good practice for when you go into labor, with the epidural, you know" Lucas takes a big bite of his hamburger, and sips his coke. Brooke gets a confused look on her face.

"What? Nobody told me the epidural was a big needle!" Brooke exclaimed, as her eyes get bigger and bigger. Lucas just chuckles, almost choking on his food at this point.

"Brooke, baby, they have to give you meds in your back, with a big needle. Did you learn nothing in Health class?" This gets him a glare from Brooke, but then she looks panicked "Look, let's not think about that right now, ok? You need to have this procedure baby, that's all there is to it. Let's talk about something else" He suggests, breaking off a piece of Brooke's hamburger and forcing it in her mouth "You also need to eat something" Brooke just nods, her mouth full, and begins to chew.

"What about names?" She suggests, after she chews what's in her mouth.

"Hmm?" Lucas asks, his mouth full now, not sure what she means.

Brooke chuckles "Names, for the baby" And for the first time today, she smiles, as she rubs her hand over her bump_. There's two in there_, she thinks

Lucas swallows, and smiles too "Why don't we go by the bookstore, and then we can get some ideas, from one of those name books" He suggests, and Brooke nods.

"So a girl, and a boy, huh?" Brooke asks, her voice small and shaky

"Yep, that's what they say. But it will be neat. You'll have the little girl, to dress up and play dolls and make up with. And I can have a little boy, to play basketball with, and other sports too. It's the best of both worlds" Lucas smiles, and Brooke sighs

"I never thought of it that way, but that would be cool I guess" Brooke says quietly.

"There's more, what is it? Whatever it is pretty girl, you can tell me. Just tell me what you're thinking" Lucas can sense that Brooke is still worried.

Brooke sighs "Of course there is Luke" She taps her fingers on the table "I mean, we have to buy two of everything now. And save up twice as much money, because there will be two of them. And did I mention that I have to push out, not one but two watermelons now. That's gonna hurt, and bad. I was just starting to think that maybe we would be able to juggle the next year and a half, until we graduate with one baby. But now there's two" She wraps her arms around her stomach, and tries to stifle a yawn.

"I wasn't aware our children were fruit" This gets him a glare. He just chuckles "But it will be twice as much fun this way. And you can squeeze my hand all you want pretty girl; I don't care if it turns blue, ok? It's like you said to me not too long ago. We can do this, I know it" He smiles, and goes around to sit next to Brooke. He pulls her into a hug, and puts his hands on top of hers, on her baby bump. After a few moments of letting it all sink in, Lucas feels Brooke nod against his chest, signaling she is ok, for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two of them decided to go by Barnes and Nobles on the way home, to find a baby-naming book. Brooke was having a hard time keeping her eyes open on the ride home. So Lucas insisted that she take a nap, once they got home. And he laid down as well. Before either of them knew it, it was almost 4 o'clock, and they were meeting their friends at 6, at the Café.

Brooke was the first to wake up from their nap. She was facing away from Lucas, but with his arms around her waist. She folded back the covers a little, and just starred at her stomach. Thinking that Lucas was still asleep, Brooke began to whisper:

"Hey you guys" She brushed her hand over her belly "I just found out that there's two of you in there. And you never have to doubt how much your mommy loves you, but I have to admit, I'm scared. There are two of you, so that means twice as much work for your daddy and me. But know that we will do the best that we can, and that we love you. Especially your daddy. He is so excited now. Sometimes, I wonder what I did to deserve him. He's been so supportive and encouraging lately"

"You were just being yourself," Lucas whispered, brining Brooke from her conversation with her stomach. She flinched slightly, startled. But she relaxed against him once again

"It's not polite to listen in on someone's conversation" Brooke teased, as she felt Lucas pull her closer to him, and strokes her belly some.

Lucas smirked "Well, see, for there to be a real conversation, there needs to be two people. I only see you" He teased right back.

"For your information Broody, my belly has two people in it, so I'm not alone. And this was an a and b conversation, so c your way out" Brooke stated, teasing some more. .

"Real nice Brooke, real nice" Lucas laughed "How about we name them, something other than a and b? I think they would like that," He suggested, thinking it was a good idea.

"Sure Broody" Brooke turns over and flashes a smile. They share a short kiss, before Lucas grabs the baby books from off his bedside table, along with some pencil and paper.

"So, how do we want to do this, decide on their names?" Lucas asks, as he hands Brooke some paper, and a pencil.

Brooke thought for a second "How about we each write three names that we like, and go from there? Ok?" Lucas nodded, that he agreed, and they both began scribbling. Every now and then, one of them would check the name book, for a meaning or spelling. After about 10 minutes, the two of them looked at each other, and nodded, signaling they were done:

"You go first Broody" Brooke smiled, hoping that her child wasn't going to be named after some NBA star or something.

Lucas cleared his throat, and nodded "Ok, for a boy, I like Joshua, Tyler, and Michael" He felt good that Brooke nodded in approval.

"And for a girl, I like Anna, Madeline (Mattie), or Raylie" Lucas smiled, as he finished.

"Not bad Broody, I'm impressed" Brooke was, at the choices he came up with. This was going to be hard "Ok, so for a boy, I like Aidan, Jacob, and Sadler. For a girl, I like Grace (Gracie), Amanda, and Riley" She smiled as she read off her list.

"So, what do we do now?" Lucas asked, not sure how to eliminate the ones they couldn't use.

Brooke sighed, "Well, we both could pick our very top boy and girl name, and hope they go together. One can be their first, and one can be their middle name, how about that?"

"Sounds good" Lucas nodded, and they both went to circle they absolute favorite girl and boy name. Once they were done, they showed each other, and decided how they would put them together. Surprisingly, the two names they picked for both went together, in a weird way. As they looked at what they finally decided on, they smiled:

"They're perfect Broody" Brooke smiled, looking at the names

"We did good, didn't we?" Lucas stated, and then he noticed the time "We better get changed pretty girl, so we won't be late to meet everybody". Brooke stretched, and with a couple of attempts, was able to get up, off the bed. Her stomach was already getting heavy to carry. She winked at Lucas, as she went to the bathroom, to brush her hair and touch up her make up. Lucas shook his head, not sure if he would be able to wait for Valentines' Day. They had decided to take that part of their relationship slow until now.

The couple arrived at the Café at 6 on the dot. Nathan and Haley were already there, waiting at a booth. Pretty soon, Tim, Skillz, and Bevin arrived. Peyton was the last one to get there. She was alone, and looked like she had been crying. But she tried to brush it off when Brooke and Haley asked her about it. The guys noticed it too, but didn't ask. The girls decided to ask later on, after dinner. They all ate burgers or sandwiches, and had chocolate cake for dessert. As everyone was passing around the cake, they inquired about the babies:

"So guys, is there some news you two would like to share?" Nathan asked his brother and Brooke, with a smile, hoping it was something good.

Brooke and Lucas both smiled at each other, and she nodded for him to tell them "Well guys, we're having twins!!" Lucas exclaimed, putting a hand on Brooke's stomach and everyone cheered!

But then Haley asked "And? What are they?" Everyone nodded, wanting to know.

"A girl, and a boy, one of each" Brooke said proudly, rubbing her stomach. And everyone again congratulated the happy couple. There was just one more thing that everyone was curious about:

"So, you guys think of names yet?" Bevin asks, in her usual cheery self.

"We did, but umm, we're not ready to reveal them just yet" Lucas answered, as everyone groaned, hoping to find out.

"We promise guys, as soon as we are hundred percent sure, we will tell you the names, ok?" Brooke tried to assure them. Everyone nodded, and began giving them hugs anyway, happy for them. No one brought up the lingering question about the baby boy possibly having HCM. But why spoil the mood right now? So they just reveled in the blissful moment. Brooke noticed though, that as Peyton gave her a hug, she didn't pull away, and Brooke felt her shirt getting wet on her shoulder. Peyton was crying:

"Pey, what is it?" Brooke asked her friend, concerned. Everyone else was wondering too, not sure where Jake and Jenny were. Why hadn't they shown up with her tonight? Peyton tried to calm her breathing, and wiped her eyes:

"It's Jake, he's, he . . . left" She choked out, and a fresh set of tears came.

"What happened Peyton?" Lucas asked, from behind Brooke. He and Peyton hadn't become real friends again yet, not sure how that would work. But he didn't like any of his friends to be upset like this.

"He, he left me a note night before last, on Wednesday night, saying that Nikki had shown up. She was threatening to take Jenny away again, and was prepared to go to court. The only thing he knew to do was to leave, and go to Savannah, where he has family," She was sobbing again, as she told the story "He said that he would call in a few days, once he knew what he was going to do. But he, he just left" Peyton wailed, and Brooke pulled her friend into a hug again, sending a worried glance at everyone else in the room.

They all looked worried for Jake, and for Jenny. If anyone didn't deserve this, it was them. But right now, the only thing they could do was hope for the best, and try and console Peyton.

"He'll come back Peyton, I know he will" Brooke soothe, hoping that was true . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the gang visited a little more, and tried to console Peyton, she decided that she wanted to go home, and go to bed. Brooke was getting tired as well, and Lucas didn't want her to get too worn down. They offered to give Peyton a ride home, knowing that she probably wasn't in any shape to drive. She accepted, and said goodbyes to everyone. The guys made plans to get together tomorrow, while the girls were going to have a day of hanging out, probably moaning about their problems, although it would be mainly Peyton on that one. As they pulled up to the Sawyer residence, Peyton turned to the couple in the front, with a sigh:

"Thanks guys, for the ride" She said solemnly, still down and out.

"Hang in there P. Sawyer, I'll see ya tomorrow" Brooke said, as cheery as she could. She didn't know if she could trust Peyton. But she wasn't going to just leave her friend there to drown in sorrows.

"Alright, Night guys" Peyton said, getting out of the car"

"Night" they both called after her, and drove off, once she was inside the house.

Peyton made her way into the empty house. Larry Sawyer was out on a fishing excursion. He wouldn't be back til Valentines' Day. She shuffled into her room, and went to find a song, from her collection. As she put the record on, Peyton fell back onto her bed, listening to every word of the song:

I am thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
'Cause I've drowned in you  
And I won't pull through  
Without you by my side

[Chorus:  
I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight

Baby can you feel me  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
I can see you clearly  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
And yet you're so far  
Like a distant star  
I'm wishing on tonight

[Chorus

Give my all for your love  
Tonight

Eventually, Peyton cried herself to sleep, thinking of Jake. She just prayed that he and Jenny were safe and sound, wherever they were.

Brooke and Lucas arrived at home, and sleepily made their way inside. As they were changing into their pajamas, Brooke began ranting again, worried for her friend:

"Maybe I should have stayed with her Luke. I mean, I'm sure that she is being all emo right now, not that I can blame her. But what if something happens, what if she hurts herself or something" Brooke is getting all worked up, thinking of all of the possibilities. Lucas comes and sits by her on the side of the bed, and puts an arm around her:

"Hey, hey. She will be fine, ok? And the only one I'm worried about right now is you. You don't need to get all worked up, ok? It's not good for the babies" He tries to calm her. She sends him a glare, as to say "You're babying me"

Lucas sighs, hoping to compromise "How about, you promise to rest right now and not worry. And I promise to take you back over there first thing in the morning, to check on her, ok?"

Brooke gets a big smile "Deal, broody. You are the best!" She gives him a quick kiss on the lips, before settling under the covers. Lucas chuckles at her enthusiasm, as he slides under the covers, to get comfortable. He isn't so sure if they should trust Peyton just yet. Sure, she has been a loyal friend lately. But a leopard doesn't change its' spots. But he doesn't want to upset Brooke. So he goes along with it, for now. He hears Brooke moan against his chest, signaling she is falling asleep, and he smiles, glad that they are here together and safe . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Brooke and Lucas ran by the Café to have some breakfast, before splitting up to go hang up with their friends. The girls were hoping to help Peyton cheer up. The guys on the other hand, were getting together some of the Valentine's Day surprises they had in store for the girls.

"So pretty girl, how you two going to cheer up Peyton today?" Lucas asked, as he sipped his hot chocolate.

"Well, I actually don't know. We are going to drag her out of the house though. It's still a little cool to go to the beach yet. I'm sure between Hales and me, we'll think of something though" Brooke smiled, as she ate her pancakes.

"Just don't get too worn down, ok?" Lucas pleaded, knowing she would anyway.

"Don't worry so much Broody, you'll get wrinkles" Brooke smirked. They finished up their breakfast, and Lucas heads to drop Brooke off at Peyton's house.

Brooke knocks a few times, with no response. She sends a worried glance at Lucas, who is waiting in his car for her to go inside before he leaves. Finally, after a few more tries, Brooke turns the knob and it's unlocked. She steps inside, and everything looks normal, so she waves goodbye to Lucas, before heading upstairs. As she carefully walks upstairs, and nears Peyton's room, she hears 'emo' music, as Brooke likes to call it:

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent may never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Like my fathers come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when Spring began  
Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Like my fathers come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends

Brooke finds Peyton lying on her bed; face down, listening to music, in her pjs. Worried for her friend's mental health, Brooke goes and pushes the stop button on the stereo. She then goes and pulls open the blind, which earns her a groan from the blob on the bed.

"Get up P. Sawyer. There is a whole wide world waiting out there, and we're gonna embrace it. So no more sad faces, no more crying, and for god sakes, no more emo music. Now, go get dressed" Brooke goes and pulls the covers off the bed, causing Peyton to sit up, with a pissed off face. But Brooke just points to the bathroom, not flinching a bit. Finally, with a lot of groaning, Peyton stands up, and heads toward it, but not before turning back to her friend with a playful scowl:

"Just so you know, you're not my favorite person right now" Peyton quips, before slamming the bathroom door.

"Sure, sure, P. Sawyer. You know you love me. It's me we're talking about here. Now hurry up, Haley will be here in thirty minutes" Brooke smirks, and smiles, as she hears the shower turn on. She goes to find something to eat for Peyton, while waiting for Haley.

With the guys . . .

Lucas, Nathan, Skillz, and Keith all decided to get together to help each other out with ideas for Valentines Day. They all knew how to do the usual; dinner, flowers, a box of candy. But they each wanted to do something a little bit unique and special for their girl.

Nathan had made reservations for a romantic dinner at a bistro down by the water, very expensive, along with having a dozen roses with a teddy bear sent to Haley that day. He just needed to do one more thing, something special. He then thought about what a special night that he and Haley had at the little Bed and Breakfast. He then made a call . .

Skillz was going to actually cook dinner for Bevin, hoping to show his romantic side. He was brainstorming ideas for the menu, along with a location. Roses were fine, chocolate was too, it was Bevin's favorite. But he wanted to go the extra mile. Then he saw the ad for a personal chef, with his own house that he opens up for guests, and made a call . . .

Keith was going out of his way as well. He had gotten Karen to agree to dinner with him that night. But what she didn't know, what that he was taking her to dinner in Myrtle Beach. Along with that, Keith has arranged for them to stay over night, in one of the big hotels there. It was going to be first class.

And Lucas, well he was trying his best. He didn't have Daddy's credit card, like Nathan. But that wasn't going to stop him. He had saved up enough to book him and Brooke at another little inn out on Oak Island, right on the beach. They specialized in romantic meals, right there at their inn. But their real specialty was a trained masseuse. And Lucas was arranging for Brooke to have what they called a pregnancy massage.

"So big brother, you got something special planned?" Nathan asked, once he saw Lucas hang up the phone. Lucas just smirked, and nodded at his brother.

"Sure do," He told all the guys about his plans with Brooke, minus his hopes for later that night. They would have to see. Once he was done explaining, Nathan chuckles,

"Big brother is getting him some" this caused Lucas to blush, and all the rest of them to laugh.

"You're not right man, you just aren't" Lucas laughed finally, at his brother's bluntness "But if it happens, that would be ok too" This got him a round of high fives.

* * *

Ok guys, thank you for being so patient. I know, I did a lot better last week with the updates. But catching up after a holiday on Monday has been crazy. Anyway, next chapter is Valentine's Day, woo hoo! Lots of lovy dovy coming! Anyway, let me know what you think of this one! You guys make my day with your awesome reviews!

Laura

**R & R**


	45. AN 9

Ok guys

So, I forgot to include that I wanted yous guys help with the names. So let me know your suggestions of any combinations of the names mentioned by Brooke and Lucas. And to recap, they are:

Boy names:

Joshua

Tyler

Michael

Aidan

Jacob

Sadler

Girl names:

Anna

Mattie

Raylie

Grace

Amanda

Riley

Personally, I like Aidan Michael, and Madeline Grace (Mattie). But don't let that persuade you. You might have a better suggestion, so let's here them!!!

Thanks,

Laura


	46. It's Getting Hot in Here

Valentines Day . . .

Brooke made the drive through the office park this morning, to the place where she interviewed before. The design company that was looking for consultants had called her back for a second interview, which seemed promising. So she tried to look her best, with some black pants, and an emerald green sweater on. You could just barely tell that she was pregnant under the sweater, which she was grateful for. Hopefully that wouldn't be an issue. Her make up is done, and her hair is in wavy layers over her shoulders. She pulls her black peacoat around her tighter as she gets out of the car, as a gush of wind comes. And she says a silent prayer as she opens the door to go in.

"Hi, my name is Brooke Davis, I have an interview with Mr. Walsh this morning" Brooke smiled at the secretary, shifting her purse around.

"Have a seat, Mr. Walsh will be right with you" The secretary smiled back, and paged her manager. She then eyed Brooke's stomach, which Brooke picked up on and wrapped her arms around it, self-conscious. Brooke just began looking out the window, not wanting to meet the stares of the girl anymore.

Finally, after about five minutes, a man, mid 40s, with a dark brown ponytail, and green eyes comes out into the lobby. He is wearing jeans and a button up maroon shirt and loafers, typical artist. The man smiled warmly at Brooke, as he walked toward her:

"You must be Brooke," He said, extending his hand "I'm Greg Walsh"

"Brooke Davis, nice to meet you" Brooke replied with as much confidence as she could, shaking his hand. As Brooke stood up, she could tell that Mr. Walsh noticed her stomach. She just prayed that he wouldn't turn her away, based solely on that.

"Right this way" Greg brought Brooke from her thoughts, and she smiled and followed him into his office. He motioned for her to sit, in a chair across from his desk, which she did. Brooke waited for a second, to see if he might speak first. Finally he did:

"So Brooke, my assistants and I have read over your resume and looked through your portfolio. I must say, we were impressed. For someone your age, you certainly have a knack for the fashion industry. I guess, the one thing we are wondering now is, where do you see yourself, working with a company like ours?"

Brooke took a deep breath, but then smiled "I feel that I could be a great asset to this program. Since I am at the age that your design company is targeting, I could provide some real life input into what teens today want to wear. I also am very determined, and could see myself really going far, in helping design clothes for the future. I plan to still go on to college, and major in fashion merchandising possibly, even with these little ones" She smiled as she laid a hand on her stomach. Greg's eyes got big, at the mention of the babies.

"How far along are you?" He asked, with a genuine smile.

Brooke beamed "4 months" She nodded "Twins" She informed him, which got her a gasp

Greg's eyes got even bigger "Wow, I guess congratulations really are in order" He brought a hand to his forehead, thinking, "I'll be honest here Brooke. I like your style, and I like your determination. I think you could do a lot for Creative Consultants. I still have to run a couple things by my boss, you know. But I should have a definite decision to you by the end of the work day, alright?" And Brooke got a big smile, and nodded.

"Thank you so much Mr. Walsh" She shook his hand "You won't regret this" And with that, Mr. Walsh showed her out, and Brooke made her way to school, with a smile on her face. It was a good start so far to Valentines' Day.

When Brooke arrived at school, she found Lucas and her friends hanging out at a picnic table out in front of the school. Her interview had been scheduled early, so she wouldn't miss any school today. It was Valentine's Day, but they still had to go to school. She approached the group, and saw Lucas and Peyton sitting next to each other, laughing and chatting about something, obviously enjoying themselves. Not sure what to think about it, the day just went from great to bad in two seconds flat.

"Hey guys" Brooke forced a smile, bringing her boyfriend and best friend from their conversation. Peyton definitely didn't look as down as she had the last few days. And Lucas had surprisingly been supportive and become kind of friends with Peyton again. But what would come of that? And Brooke noticed that Peyton and Lucas were merely inches apart from each other, and smiling and laughing. Finally, Lucas stood up, to offer her his seat:

"Hey baby, how did your interview go?" Lucas gave Brooke a quick peck, and helped her sit down at the table. She exchanged a worried glance with Haley, who understood.

"It went good. Mr. Walsh said that I should hear something back by the end of the day. So it looks good," Brooke said confidently, still eyeing her best friend and boyfriend simultaneously. She kept fidgeting while everyone went back to talking about random stuff, until the bell rang. Peyton stood up, with a smile, and gathered her book bag:

"So, umm, P. Sawyer, have you heard from Jake at all?" Brooke asked her friend, before she left. Peyton just shrugged, not looking so happy anymore.

"Not really. But he said it could be a couple weeks before he could call. He has to make sure that Nikki can't trace the call or somehow find out where he is," Peyton answered with a sigh. She then turned to Lucas "Thanks for the valentine Luke. It really did cheer me up" And with that, Peyton walked off, headed to class. Brooke had to suppress her anger at the moment. It always seemed like when one good thing happened, two worse crop up. She forced a smile, and turned to her boyfriend, wondering where her valentine was. Lucas beat her to the punch, as far as speaking:

"Before you ask, I just gave Peyton a card. I figured she could use it, with Jake being gone. It's not right for a girl not to get anything on Valentine's Day" He just hoped that Brooke would understand. He knew that this might be a problem, but was hoping otherwise. The pissed off look on Brooke's face told him that it was a problem.

"I have to go" Brooke said, absentmindedly, and walked off. She didn't even give Lucas time to explain further or give her a Valentine. She was pissed, with every right to be.

Lunchtime came, and Brooke still hadn't received anything from Lucas yet for Valentines Day. She certainly wasn't' going to give him his present, when he hadn't given her hers. As she made her way to her locker, to put her books away, Brooke got a big surprise though. Lucas was waiting, with three-dozen pink roses, a huge teddy bear, and a big box of chocolates, some of Brooke's favorite kind. He hoped that she didn't think that he forgot her. Brooke cautiously approached him, and all the goodies:

"Pretty girl, this is for you, all of it" Lucas smiled, and handed her the box of candy.

Brooke was surprised, but in a good way "Thank you Broody, it's wonderful" But Lucas could tell that she was still upset about what she thought she saw this morning. He wasn't stupid.

"You thought I forgot, didn't you?" He asked in a whisper, pulling her into a hug. And Lucas felt Brooke nodded against his chest. She wouldn't look at him, for fear of him seeing a couple stray tears in her eyes. Lucas gave her a bear hug, and then pulled her away from him, to look into her eyes.

"Baby, you know I could never forget you on Valentines' Day. You know that, right?" He asked, with desperation, hoping that she did.

Brooke wiped her eyes quickly, and spoke softly "It's just with my interview this morning, and it being Valentines' Day" she sighed "And you sitting next to Peyton, and giving her a Valentine" She finally admitted that that bothered her.

Lucas sighed, "That was totally innocent, I promise. It's just that she has been so down the last few days. So I figured that it wouldn't hurt to cheer her up some. Today especially, it being Valentines Day. But you have my heart Brooke" He took one of her hands, and placed it on his chest, over where his heart was. He then pulled her into a big hug again, and they stayed like that for a while. They finally pulled apart; ready to grab something for lunch. Brooke asked Lucas to help take her flowers to her car real quick, so they wouldn't get messed up in the school. They also took her big teddy bear as well, which was going to look cute in the nursery. They then went to grab Brooke some pizza, and Lucas a hamburger from the Cafeteria. It was their only option for lunch today.

As the couple joined their friends, Lucas sat between Brooke and Peyton, upon request from the 'single gal' as Peyton was referring to herself today. Brooke tried to shrug it off some more, and just concentrate on eating her lunch. As they finished up lunch, and headed to their last two classes, Haley confronted Brooke:

"So, what's the deal with Peyton today" Haley inquired cautiously, worried for Brooke and Lucas' relationship. Brooke looked away, to see Peyton staring at Lucas walking down the hall, to his class. She was looking a little too longingly for comfort.

Brooke sighed, and folded her arms "I don't know Hales, I really don't". Something seemed fishy to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, it was after school, and everyone was headed home, to get ready for a date, everyone except Peyton.

Peyton drove to her empty home, across town, knowing that she was about to spend the night alone. Her dad, Larry, wouldn't be in until after midnight, so she mind as well be alone all night. She, more than likely, would have to go to bed before he would get home. But she would always wait up for him, on the couch, even if she fell asleep some.

As Peyton made her way into her house, and into her bedroom, her eye caught a picture by her bed. It was of Jake and Jenny, with big grins on their faces. They were rubbing noses together, and smiling. Peyton remembered taking that photo one afternoon, when the two of them had taken Jenny to the park after school. Her heart ached everyday that Jake was gone, because she truly missed him, and Jenny all the time lately. Jake was the man that she could really see herself settling down with one day. But it was uncertain whether she would get that chance now, or not. It didn't seem like that would be possible now, with Jake on the run from Nikki. And it didn't seem as though he would be able to stop hiding anytime soon. And Peyton couldn't live her life, in hiding from a crazy ex-girlfriend of his.

Her eyes then met a picture of the six of them a few inches over, and she was looking at one person in particular. His blue eyes and blonde hair were just some of his endearing qualities. It was times like these, when she was missing Jake, and her dad, that she had to ask herself_. Am I really over Lucas?_ Just then, her cell phone rang. As she noticed the caller ID, her heart raced. She answered it, trying not to seem depressed or confused:

"Jake, how are you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bevin was getting ready in her room, for Skillz to come pick her up for their date, when the doorbell rang. Her parents, much like Brooke's were always gone on business trips and whatnot. She did one last look at her make up and headed down stairs. As she opened the front door, she was in for a surprise:

"Good evening ma'am, I am your chauffer for tonight. Mr. Taylor has requested that I bring you to him, for dinner" A man in a tux, with a limo behind him at the curb, was standing there. She squealed to herself, and followed the man, still wondering what Skillz had in mind.

The chauffer opened her door, and helped Bevin inside the limo. There were a dozen red roses with a note for her inside, along with a teddy bear, and some perfume she likes. As she read the note, Bevin's heart melted:

"_Baby, this is only the beginning for us, Love your favorite Raven"_.

They began driving across town, to somewhere that Bevin didn't recognize. They finally pulled up in front of a cute little cottage with a big front porch and swing. The driver came and opened the door for Bevin to get out. She took his hand, and adjusted her red strappy dress, before going up to the front door. Bevin knocked on the door, and a man in a waiters' outfit ushered her inside, and to a table, to wait for Skillz. The waiter offered her something to drink, which Bevin took, and waited a few more minutes. Finally, Skillz came out from inside the kitchen, with a chef's outfit on, with two steaming plates of food, for the two of them:

"Baby, you didn't have to do all of this" Bevin smiled, as Skillz gave her a quick kiss, and set her plate in front of her. He then took his seat at the table, beside her.

"Well, you just make sure you brag to all of your friends tomorrow about how your man cooked for you on Valentines' Day" Skillz smirked, and they shared another kiss.

They ate and chatted about their day, and other random things, just enjoying each other's company. After the personal chef came to clear the plates off the table, Bevin went to sit in Skillz's lap, and whispered:

"So, are you ready for your present, baby?" Skillz smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, you know I am" They finished up, and thanked the chef for everything. And they decided to have desert at Bevin's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karen was at her house, franticly trying to pack. For what, she wasn't sure. All Keith had told her was to bring some clothes to be able to stay over night, and include one nice dress. So she put in a couple of casual outfits, and a couple of nicer ones as well. She was going surely wow Keith with the black cocktail dress she had packed though. He had told her to bring something like a cocktail dress, so that's what she was doing. As she was tossing in her make up bag and hair dryer, Karen heard the side door open, and Keith call:

"Karen, you in here hun?" He could be so sweet.

"In here" She called from the bedroom. And a couple of seconds later, Keith was standing in the doorway, with a smile, watching her pack.

"You do know that we are only going to be gone one night, right?" Keith joked, seeing her bag full of stuff.

Karen just shot him a playful glare "Well, if someone would tell me what we were doing, then I might not have to take so much. I could just pack what I know I would need"

Keith shook his head "I promise, you're going to like it" He went to help Karen pick up her bags, seeing that she was packed now.

"OK, I'm ready" Karen smiled, and they were on their way, locking the door on the way out.

The two of them drove, for almost an hour, without Karen having any clue as to where they were going. She would coyly try and pry it out of Keith, with only failed attempts. He wasn't going to give it away just yet. She finally saw the signs for Myrtle Beach, and at least knew they were going to be there for the night. They made their way through traffic, and pulled up to the Hyatt Myrtle Beach, one of its more exclusive hotels. Karen just gasped

"Keith, this is too much" But Keith just shook his head, and smiled.

"Nothing is too much for the woman that I love, I assure you" Karen was shocked by his words, saying that he loved her. Keith wasn't expecting her to say it back, just yet. But he did want her to know how he felt. They both just made their way inside, to the desk, not thinking anymore of the words just exchanged.

The bellhops unloaded their things for them, as Keith went to check them in, and get a key. They finally got a key, and a room number, and headed upstairs. As the bellman put their things inside the room, Keith handed him a small tip. Karen got a nervous look, as she surveyed the room:

"Umm, there's only one bed Keith" She felt the need to point out. But she wondered if that was by accident or not. What was Keith planning after all?

Keith went, and pulled Karen into a hug "Well, I can take the fold out couch, if you really want me to. But we can decide that later. Right now, its hot tub time" He smiled. Karen just nodded, knowing they would have to make a decision later.

They both changed into bathing suits, in the privacy of the bathroom of course. Both of them put on robes, provided by the hotel, and grabbed towels to dry off on.

"This is the life" Karen commented, as the warm water soothed her muscles that usually ached from working long days at the Café. This was certainly a treat.

Keith put his arm around her shoulder "Wouldn't it be nice if we could do this everyday? Hmm?" He smiled, and felt Karen nod against his shoulder. Slowly but surely, she was beginning to relax around Keith, and enjoy the moment.

The two of them relaxed for a little bit longer, before going to change for dinner. Karen came out of the bathroom, in her black dress, and did a spin:

"Wow" Keith choked out "Maybe we should just stay in tonight. Don't want anyone else to get the chance to take you home" He took her hand, as Karen playfully swatted him. Keith was wearing a blue dress shirt and black pants, very sophisticated.

The two of them headed down to the bistro inside the hotel. Keith had made reservations, after reading how it was well known for some of the best seafood in Myrtle Beach. They were seated in a corner booth, and each order a glass of wine to go with their dinner. Keith ordered shrimp scampi, while Karen order the restaurants' specialty, seafood crepes. One glass of wine turned into 3, and pretty soon, Karen was tipsy. Keith was well on his way as well. They were both enjoying reminiscing about years past, and Lucas as a baby and infant. Then Karen did something that she didn't even expect herself; she began to massage Keith's inner thigh, under the table. After a couple minutes, he leaned over and whispered:

"Want to head back upstairs?" Karen bit her lip, a little nervous, but then nodded yes.

They took care of the check, and finished their present glass of wine. They barely made it through the door of the hotel room, before pulling at each other's clothes. Keith began to tenderly and sweetly kiss all over her neckline and chest. Karen ran her fingers through his thick, wavy hair, and along his back. After a few minutes of kissing and feeling around, Karen pulled back for a second, reality setting in about what they were about to do.

"I can't," She whispered. Truth was, it had been so long, she wasn't sure if she was any good anymore.

"Karen, I won't hurt you, I promise. I'll be gentle" Keith sighed, as he sat on the edge of the bed. He meant what he said though. If given the chance, he would treasure Karen for the rest of his life. He watched as Karen stood there, both of them in their underwear, thinking. Finally, after a couple of minutes, Karen walked over and put her arms around his shoulders, straddling his lap. She then began to give him a kiss, and trailed them along his neckline. As they began moving toward the top of the bed, to get under the covers, Karen whispered:

"Just be gentle" And Keith granted her request, all night long, as they made love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hales, everything alright in there?" Nathan asked through the bathroom door.

Their bags were packed for the night, and everything was ready to go. But Haley had been in the bathroom for about 10 minutes, and hadn't come out. Nathan could here the sounds of cabinets opening and closing. He wasn't sure what was going on.

"I'm fine. Be right out" Haley shouted, as she went back to looking for what she needed.

The truth was, Haley was looking for her birth control, and somehow it was lost. She remembered putting it back on her shelf in the cabinet yesterday. But where was it now? Finally, after looking around some more, Haley threw open the bathroom door, frustrated.

"Ok, here's the deal. I can't find my birth control pills. And I kinda, sorta need them. So, if you plan on getting any tonight, we need to find them, like now. Otherwise, it's going to be a cold shower for you buddy" She explained, worn out. But all Nathan had to hear was that they might not could have sex, and he was tearing their apartment up faster than a hurricane. He looked all through their dresser, as Haley looked through her purse one more time. Finally, Nathan produced a small packet from Haley's lingerie drawer, and held it up:

"Is this them babe?" Nathan asked, hopeful.

"That's them" Haley smiled, and went to grab them from Nathan's hand. He gave them to her, but then asked, as she took one:

"So, umm, when did you first start those Hales?" Nathan looked concerned for some reason. They had talked a little bit about her going on the pill. But hadn't decided for sure.

"I went to the doctor the week after we got married, to get a prescription" Haley said nonchalantly, as she chased the pill with some water.

"Did you take anything before our wedding night?" He inquired, scared.

"No, but I figured we used other protection, so we'd be ok" She reminded him that they did use a condom.

"Just be careful next time, ok. We don't need any slip ups right now" Nathan warned, but with love in his voice. The truth was, they just weren't ready for kids. It would be better to prevent it right now, then have to make a tough choice once its happened.

"Let's go" Haley rolled her eyes, not liking the fact that Nathan freaks out about stuff.

The two of them drive to the Bed and Breakfast, and check in. As they entered the bedroom, Haley finds some chocolate, and a big teddy bear waiting on the bed fro her. She smiles, having forgotten about their little freak out at the apartment, and goes to read the card.

_To my beautiful wife, who makes everyday like Valentines' Day! Love, Your Teddy Bear_

"Oh, Nate, I love you too" Haley turns, to see Nathan smiling, as he pulls her to him.

"This is going to be the best Valentines' Day for you Hales. I can guarantee that" He gives her a kiss "Now, we better get ready for dinner" And with that, Haley heads to change in the bathroom real quick. She would change in the room with her husband, but then they probably wouldn't make it to dinner.

They go to eat dinner, at the Bistro, which turns out to be wonderful. And before they know it, it's time to head back to the Bed and Breakfast. When they return, Haley tells Nathan to wait in the room, that she has a surprise. He gets comfortable in his boxers, under the covers, anticipating what it might be. A few minutes later, Haley emerges, Victoria Secret lingerie, something that Brooke had helped pick out for tonight.

"Happy Valentines' Day" She winks, and Nathan is shocked, a good shock. He pulls her to he bed, and just enjoys the moment, before they indulge in other things . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, thank you very much Mr. Walsh, I promise that I won't let you down" Brooke beams into the phone. She gives Lucas a thumbs up, seeing his confused expression.

They were just about to head to check into their room for the night, when Brooke's cell rang. And it was Mr. Walsh from the design company. He called to inform Brooke that she got the job. Brooke closes her phone, and goes to hug Lucas.

"I got the job, Broody, I got it!" She yells, excited. Lucas smiles, and picks her up, as best as he can, and spins her around.

"Even more reason to celebrate tonight, don't you think?" He asks, setting Brooke down

'Definitely" Brooke winks, still happy.

'Let the party begin" Lucas exclaims. He grabs their bags, so they can head on to the Inn.

They pull up to a little cottage inn, down by the water that has the most gorgeous view of the ocean. Brooke doesn't know it, but Lucas has booked the Honeymoon Suite. Sure, they weren't married, but no one has to know that. They mind as well be. Lucas helps Brooke from the car, and grabs their bags from the backseat. They walk, hand-in-hand to the front desk, to check in.

"Hi, reservation for Scott" Lucas informs the receptionist, who smiles, and begins typing on her computer. She then grabs a key, and hands to him:

"Here you are Mr. And Mrs. Scott," The receptionist says with as mile. Lucas gets a nervous grin, and Brooke just raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything.

"Thank you" And with that, Lucas ushers Brooke to their room.

The room is a beautiful, French country style setting, with a huge four-poster bed, with white sheering around the top. There is a chase lounge in the corner, along with an entertainment center with a TV and DVD player. Brooke goes to lie down on the bed, to try out the mattress, as Lucas sets their bags down in the corner closet.

"It's beautiful Luke" Brooke smiles, for the first time today, about something that he has done. She pulls him toward her, to give him a thank you kiss. Luke doesn't protest, and wraps his arms around her. As they pull apart, he speaks:

"My lady, you have more gifts coming as well" Lucas impersonates a medieval prince, as he goes to pull out an envelope from his bag. He hands it to Brooke, who eyes it suspiciously, but then opens it. She almost has a stroke, when she reads it:

"Omg, I have always wanted a massage" Brooke beams "But Luke, this was expensive, I bet. You shouldn't have" She scorns, even though she is excited.

Lucas just shakes his head "You're worth every penny, ok. Now go, they are expecting you. Just be back into for dinner, ok?" He gives her a peck on the cheek.

Brooke nods "Ok, I'll be back before you know it Broody" She winks, before leaving to meet with her masseuse.

A half hour later, Brooke is just lying there, with an ocean view, having all the tension and achiness removed from her body. A pregnancy massage is not that different from a regular one, except that the bed has a special pillow for Brooke's stomach, and they can't use any scented oils. They are bad for the baby, well babies. As Robert, her masseuse for the afternoon is doing a wonderful job, at making her feel relaxed, Brooke still can't forget what happened earlier with Peyton. Why was Peyton being so chummy with Lucas, her boyfriend? Why wasn't Lucas pushing her away, instead of looking like he was enjoying himself? Why did it seem that the only person who had been able to cheer Peyton up over the last few days was Lucas? Was she just kidding herself, thinking that there were really no more feelings between Lucas and Peyton at all, anymore? If Lucas didn't care, then why was he doing all of this for her? As her mind swirled with these thoughts, Robert brought her back to reality:

"Turn a little to the left, and try and relax. There is a lot of tension in your back" He informs, and goes to working it out again.

Pretty soon, Brooke just gives into the peacefulness at the moment, and just enjoys it. And by the time she is done, and headed back to the room, Brooke has decided not to think about it anymore today. Lucas was here with her, not with Peyton, and spoiling her to death. So why not just enjoy it?

Lucas spent the hour or so that Brooke was at the spa, making sure everything was in place for tonight. Their reservations for the restaurant next door were still on, along with a special dessert to be fixed for them. He has also asked for one of the workers to decorate something special outside their room, on the beach. Hopefully, they were in store for a special night. As he was making sure his clothes were in order for dinner, Lucas heard the door open, and Brooke's cheery voice radiate through the room:

"I'm back, Broody boy. All refreshed" She goes to give Lucas a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey there pretty girl how was it?" He smiles, hoping that it was a good experience

"It was like heaven," Brooke admits, dreamily. She then winks, and heads to change and start getting ready for dinner.

"We have to leave in about forty-five minutes baby," Lucas informs, through the bathroom door, knowing how long Brooke can take.

An hour later, they are being seated at their table for dinner. Lucas is wearing a royal blue dress shirt, and khakis, very striking; the shirt brings out his eyes. Brooke is wearing a black jersey dress, v-neck that is very form fitting. Luckily, Lucas hasn't been able to take his eyes off of her. And she just prays that she has his heart, and his head, here with her tonight. Lucas is silently hoping that Brooke likes her surprise later on, in the room. It comes time for dessert, and he hopes that Brooke likes this as well:

"Here you are" The waiter sets the dish down on the table.

Brooke squeals "Coca-cola cake, my favorite" Her eyes are as big as saucers "Broody, how did you know?" She asks, almost getting choked up that he would do this.

"A little birdie told me" Lucas winks, and begins to feed Brooke the cake, bite by bite. They spend the next 20 minutes, feeding each other cake. Finally stuffed, they decided to head back to their room. Both are anticipating what could happen tonight.

They made it back to the room, sneaking a kiss, or a nose rub every few seconds. Once inside, Lucas handed Brooke her last present, really for him, and asked her to put it on. Brooke hesitantly took the box, and went to the bathroom to change. While she was in there, Lucas made sure that everything was set up outside. Seeing that it was, he gave the worker a thumbs up. Brooke timidly came out of the bathroom, with the lingerie that Lucas has bought her on:

"Wow" Lucas' breathe was taken away. Even at over four months pregnant, Brooke was gorgeous. It still amazed him, how beautiful she was.

"I look like a red rubber ball," Brooke said sheepishly, knowing she looked hideous

"Not at all. Come here" Lucas whisper, and lead her over to the window.

He pulled back the curtain, and Brooke gasped. There, spelled out in candles on the beach, was:

_I LOVE YOU CHEERY, YOU'RE MY EVERYTHING, LOVE BROODY_

Lucas could tell she was surprised, and was happy. Hopefully, this would prove something to her, about his love for her.

"See, pretty girl, our love was written in the sand," He whispered in her ear.

Brooke got happy tears in her eyes, as she turned and put her arms around Lucas' neck. They inched closer together, and soon their lips met. She began to work on removing Lucas' pants, as he placed kisses all over her face and neck. They moved closer to the bed, and Brooke pushed Lucas down and began to remove his shirt now, still kissing every so often. Once Lucas was down to his boxers, he gently laid Brooke down, underneath him, and removed her silk nightie. She sent him a nervous grin, now naked in front of him. Sure, Lucas had seen her plenty when they were dating, and occasionally getting dressed in the morning. But now, as she was pregnant, it made her feel insecure. She was always the confident one in the bedroom. But now, how could she be, when she was a mother?

Lucas leaned over to whisper in her ear "You are so gorgeous"

And then he began placing kisses all down her chest, to her stomach. As he reached there, he ran his fingers over it gently, there being a roundness to it now. But to him, it was the most wonderful thing in the world. _My babies are in there_, he thinks. And as some men wouldn't want to touch a pregnant woman, Lucas only found himself drawn more to her. He continued his shower of kisses for a good while, until Brooke felt the need to take over:

Brooke began to straddle his legs, Lucas laying under her now. She then began placing kisses up and down his chest, and slid her hand under his boxers. Seeing that somebody was ready for take off, Brooke grinned, and continued her path of kisses. Lucas had to stop her eventually, before he ended the party before they got started. Their bodies never lost contact before now.

They only broke apart, long enough for Brooke to help him remove his boxers, and slide under the sheets. As Lucas positioned himself on top of Brooke, ready to begin their journey, he could see a glint of nervousness in her eyes. Before they took the plunge, he checked again:

"You ok?" He whispered, "We can stop if you want. We don't have to go . ."

But Brooke taking hold of his manhood, and putting it in place cut him off. Lucas lowered himself to give her a kiss, as he entered her. Brooke gasped at first, it being a while since she felt this. But pretty soon, they found a rhythm, which they moved to together.

A few hours later, Brooke was lying against Lucas' chest, both of them tangled up in sheets, still naked. She felt his warm arms around her, protecting her. It suddenly dawned on Brooke, that things with Lucas wouldn't be the same after this night. Not necessarily in a bad way, but they would be different, now that they had been joined again. As she was thinking back on the past few hours, Brooke felt a kiss being placed on the top of her head.

"No regrets, right" Lucas' husky, sleepy voice came from above her.

Brooke shook her head, against his bare chest "No regrets" And they fell asleep together.

* * *

There you go! I hope it's all that you had envisioned for the special day! I don't know that I am the best at writing love scenes; so let me know what you think!

**WARNING, CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SHOW**: And I would just like to say, that until yesterday, I was still on Peyton's side. But now, I am kind of upset with the show coming up in the fall. I made the mistake of reading some spoilers for season 5 yesterday. And the ones that I read pretty much smashes any hope I had of Brucas getting back together in the series. It talked about how Lucas supposedly buys Peyton an engagement ring in season 5. I just wanted to puke, because I'm sorry, but I can't stand them together. I hate to say that I would stop watching b/c of that, but I am almost at that point. I really didn't watch much of season 4, just read summaries, b/c I couldn't stand seeing Pucas together. Anyway, I just had to rant! Feel free to rant as well!

**Please R & R!!!**


	47. AN 10

Hey guys, it's me!

Just wanted to write a quick note, before I get to the chapter. A couple of things in this chapter:

Naley will NOT get PREGNANT! I just added the scene about the birth control, for some drama. But no one really wants to see them pregnant, and frankly, it's a played out storyline. I just wanted to put that little bit in there

I'm not real sure myself what's going to happen with Peyton. I am really trying to find away to rid her from the story completely, but haven't figured out how yet. I guess she could like decide to move to Savannah with Jake or something. Suggestions are welcomed!!

I really do hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I got some good response, so that's always a good sign! Thanks again for staying loyal!

Now, on to the important stuff. I AM TRYING TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT AM HAVING MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE NEXT. I would love some help on ideas for what you would like to see or think should happen. With Peyton, with Naley, with Brucas, with anything! So please, please help me out!

Thanks again

Laura


	48. One Step Closer

Friday morning, all the couples had to return to the real world.

Karen and Keith drove back early the next morning, to get back to work. Neither of them regretted sleeping together, even Karen. They were however, wondering what this would mean for them. Neither of them knew how to bring it up, even though they knew they needed to talk about it. Finally, when the sign for Tree Hill city limits came into view, Karen spoke up:

"Keith, I want you to know that I really did enjoy last night. And I don't regret it at all, any of it. I guess I'm jus a little shocked that things went as far as they did so fast. But never think that I didn't want it, ok?" She gave his hand a squeeze, as she spoke.

Keith kept his eyes on the rode, still driving, but spoke "I know Karen. And I'm glad that you enjoyed it, that's all I wanted. But where does this leave us now?" He had to ask. And it was up to Karen. He was prepared to just go back to being friends, if that's what she wanted.

As they pulled up in front of Karen's house, she turned to him "Maybe we can see where this takes us after all" She smiles, and Keith can't help but grin "Just know, that I would like to take things slow. I can't afford another heart break, not for me, or for Lucas"

"You won't have to worry about that" Keith assures her, and they share a sweet kiss "Call you tonight, ok?" He asks, as she steps out of the car.

Karen turns with a smile "Sounds good" And they are off to reality again, but with a little more hope.

Brucas . . .

Lucas and Brooke had woken up, and gotten dressed. They ate a quick bite at the Inn, before heading to school. They were wondering as well, what last night was going to mean for them. Both of them enjoyed it, and it was more than they could have imagined. But would they be able to deal with obstacles, Peyton being the number one.

"So Broody, did you enjoy yourself last night?" Brooke asked with a smirk, as she stretched her arms a little.

Lucas smiled "I sure did. How about you, I didn't hurt you or the babies, did I?" He was hoping that he didn't.

Brooke shook her head "No, I mean. I'm a little sore. But nothing that I can't handle" She yawned a little, and rubbed her hand over her belly.

"Sorry babe" He playfully frowned.

"It was worth it' She assured him with a wink

"Believe me, it was more than worth it' Lucas winks back as they pull into the parking lot. Brooke just smiles, and blushes slightly.

The two of them go to find their friends outside the school. They want to make sure they all had a great Valentines' Day. They find Nathan, Haley, Mouth, and Peyton sitting around a picnic table, before the bell rings. As they approach the group, Nathan catches eyes with them, and smirks:

"You two" He smiles "Looks like my big brother did get some last night" Haley swats him on the arm:

"Nathan!" She scolds. But she still can't help but laugh at the blushing looks that Brooke and Lucas both have.

They all share a chuckle, and the bell rings. Brooke and Lucas have never been more grateful, after being embarrassed so bad. The look on Peyton's face was priceless. She looked like somewhere between shell-shocked, pissed off, and just all around in denial. No one seems to noticed the 'eat shit' look she is giving the couple, as they walk away, towards their class.

"Better watch your back Brooke," She whispers to herself. Peyton takes out a bottle of anti-depressants that had been prescribed for her a few days ago. Her dad suggested she might take something, after being so down about Jake leaving and all. But so far, they had only made her more aggressive and angry. Making sure that no one saw her take them; she pops a couple, and downs them with her Dr. Pepper she was drinking. Little did she know, but Nathan saw the whole thing.

Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and some of their other friends were in the last class for the day. It was almost the weekend, and they couldn't wait. Nathan still didn't know what to do with what he saw this morning. Knowing that he had to at least warn them, he took out a piece of paper, and scribbled something on it. Making sure that Brooke wasn't looking, so she wouldn't be alarmed, Nathan passed the piece of paper to his brother:

_Man, don't freak out. But believe me when I say, watch out. Someone is watching you and Brooke, so be on the look out. And don't leave Brooke by herself, at all! Nate_

Lucas has a confused look on his face, when he is done reading. He then takes his pencil, and writes back:

_So, if someone is watching us, you said you saw him or her. Can you say who it is? And why would Brooke be endangered? Luke_

_Brooke is endangered, because this person is jealous of her, and wants to get back at her. And I won't say names, just yet. At least until I know for sure that this person might do something, ok? Just watch out, like I said, and make sure Brooke is never alone. I think that if this person wants to hurt her, it would be while she is alone Nate_

_Alright man, I'll take your word for it for now. But you need to come clean with a name ASAP! Luke_

Nathan was about to write back Peyton's name, and just be done with it. But the teacher turned back around, from writing on the board, and spotted them passing notes:

"Ah the Scott brothers, care to share what is so interesting besides my class?" The teacher asks, taking off her glasses. The whole class is turned to watch them, including Brooke and Haley. They are giving the boys looks like "What the hell?"

"Nothing, sorry. We won't interrupt again" Lucas apologized quickly, hoping the teacher would drop it.

"One more chance that's it" The teacher warned "Another interruption, and you'll be seeing Principal Turner' and with that, everyone went back to paying attention. The brothers just exchanged a look like "That was close" before jotting down some notes.

As class ended and everyone headed to their lockers, before heading home, Brooke approached her boyfriend.

"Luke, what was that all about in class just then?" She had a concerned face on.

Lucas just sighed, "Nothing you need to worry about" He tried to assure her. Lucas then pulled her into a hug, and just held her "Promise me though Brooke, that you will be extra careful from now on, ok? And as much as possible, let someone be there with you, to help you with things" He hoped she would agree, and not argue.

Brooke could tell that he was sincere, so she didn't fuss "Ok, I will. But are you sure everything's ok? I mean, I know I'm getting further along, but I am not that far along" She was trying to figure out what was so important, for her to need all this supervision.

"I just want to make sure you are ok" Lucas kissed the top of her head, and wrapped his arms tighter. He saw his brother give them a look. But it was one of admiration, like he was happy for them. Nathan then called after them, as he and Haley were about to leave

"We'll see you guys later on, ok?" He offered.

"See you guys," They answered. And everyone headed home to get geared up for the weekend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday night, the two couples decided to go on a double date. They would have asked Peyton, except that everyone knew that Brooke was leery of her now, and that she would be like the fifth wheel. Lucas kept looking around every corner, trying to catch whoever was watching them. And Brooke picked up on his nervousness, but tried not to ask. She just figured that it was his over protectiveness from her being pregnant.

They had decided on grabbing something to eat at the Chinese restaurant. Brooke was insisting that she was craving it. So they all decided that was ok with them for food.

"Ok, I want some Honey Chicken, some Coconut Shrimp, lo mien, egg drop soup, oh, and an egg roll" Brooke rambled off her order, receiving some glares. The waitress furiously wrote everything down on her little sketchpad. Brooke then turned to everyone else "You guys want anything?" She asked sheepishly.

Lucas chuckled "Baby, I think we could all eat off what you just ordered" This got him a glare. The rest of them ordered what they wanted, and the waitress smiled, as she went get their drinks. This was the time that Brooke decided to scold Lucas about his comment:

"I'm eating for three you know. And it's your fault, by the way" She reminded him. Nathan and Haley had to try and stifle a laugh, knowing how Brooke's temper could be.

"I know baby. And I'm sorry. You can eat anything you want" Lucas tried to smooth it over. He knew better than try and argue. Thankfully, Haley interjected:

"So you guys, the amnio is Wednesday, is that right?" She knew that her best friend had stuck his foot in his mouth, so she decided to help out a little. She also wanted to know about the amnio, with the baby being tested for HCM.

Brooke tried to smile "Yep, we go right after school on Wednesday"

Nathan cleared his throat, as the waitress came to give them their drinks. Once she was gone from the table, he continued, "So, did they say how long for the results?"

"I think they said like two weeks, isn't that right babe?' Lucas asked Brooke

Brooke nodded "Yeah, something like that" everyone could tell she was a little uneasy about it. So they decided to changed the subject

"So, how bout them Bobcats?" Nathan smiled, and Brooke eased up a little.

Their food eventually came, and they all ate. The four of them continued to indulge in laughing and having fun. Little did they know, but someone was across the street, on a bench, watching them. And the person pulled a hoodie over their head, as the group came out of the restaurant, as not to be seen. But one of them did seem this person.

"Oh my gosh, that person over there looks a lot like someone I know, but who?" Brooke said as they came outside. The person was turned to the side, but their profile looked so familiar. But how? The other three just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Come on babe, I don't think we know them" Lucas said, putting an arm around her. He sent a worried glance to his brother though, thinking that that might be the person. Nathan looked concerned as well, but tried not to seem too worried just yet.

"Brooke, I'm sure it's nothing, ok?" Nathan tried to assure his friend, and Haley nodded, agreeing with her husband.

"Yeah, Brooke, don't stress, it's not good for the little ones" Haley playfully patted Brooke's protruding stomach. It seemed like she was getting bigger by the day.

They all sent one last glance toward the bench with the mysterious person. But they were gone:

"Weird" Lucas mumbled to himself.

Brooke just kept starring over at the bench, where the person had been. Finally, after a minute or so, Nathan spoke up:

"Come guys, let's go have some fun!" And they all headed back to the car, to head out on the town for a little while.

Thirty minutes, later, Lucas and Nathan were throwing baskets in a machine, trying to win stuffed animals. They had gone to the arcade. Childish yes, but since Brooke couldn't drink, and Haley wasn't much of a drinker anyways, the guys settled on playing a few games, to win something for their woman. Just then, the buzzer above Lucas' basket went off:

"I won, I won," He yelled, smiling.

Brooke started jumping up and down in her seat as well "Yeah!" She smiled.

Lucas grabbed his tickets and they made their way to the counter, to pick something out. Nathan also won some, enough to get Haley something too.

As the fun evening was winding down, Nathan and Haley dropped them back off at home.

"Night guys" They all said their goodbyes, and headed to their own beds.

As Brooke and Lucas approached the house, she turned to him with a wry smile.

"So broody, you can score points with basketball. Think you can score points in there?" She nodded toward their house, and bedroom.

"Come on pretty girl, we'll find out" Lucas winked, and they made their way inside the house, to have a little fun. They didn't noticed the person sitting in her car, a couple houses down, watching them flirting and being so happy, tears in her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday came, and Brooke kept having this feeling that she needed to check on Peyton, despite her actions the last few days. Brooke wasn't one to leave her friends out in the cold, even ones that maybe weren't as loyal to her, as she was to them. But each time she would call, which was about twenty times on Sunday, Brooke just got Peyton's voicemail. She just figured she would try and talk to her at school on Monday.

But Peyton was nowhere to be found on Monday. Everyone, especially Brooke found this odd. But they all just shrugged it off, and tried to get on with their day. Brooke tried her number several more times, but each time was like the last, straight to voicemail. She told Lucas that if Peyton didn't come to school the next day, she was going over to her house. He reluctantly agreed to go with her, to check on their friend.

But when they got out to Brooke's car Tuesday afternoon, after school, there was a note:

_You will regret what you have done to me, and the pain you have caused. _

But it wasn't signed, or anything. And the handwriting was disguised somehow, like the person was trying to make sure they couldn't figure it out. Brooke brought a hand to her mouth, as she showed Lucas the note. He was seething. This person was getting annoying, and it was upsetting his pregnant girlfriend, not a good combination. Nathan and Haley saw the distraught Brooke in the parking lot, and went to find out what was going on.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Haley asked, as she and Nathan approached them.

All Brooke could do was hand the letter over, and let them read. Who was doing this to her? And more importantly, why?

"Guys, I say, that if this keeps up, we go to the cops. You don't need this, not at all," Nathan advised, and he sees his brother nod, agreeing. Just then, Brooke's cell phone goes off. She raises an eyebrow, before answering it.

"Hello?" She asks quietly into her phone "Yes, hey . . .umm, not since before the weekend . . . .no, no no no, oh my god" She starts to cry, but then tells the person on the other line "We'll be right there" Brooke almost falls to the ground, after closing her phone. This was not good at all. Lucas goes and catches her, so she doesn't hurt herself or the babies. He then strokes her hair, trying to calm her:

"Baby, who was it" Lucas asks, as Nathan and Haley look on as well.

"It was Peyton's Dad, she tri . . .trie . tried to kill herself" Brooke chokes out, before she breaks down again, clinging onto Lucas with all her might.

After they all get over the initial shock, the four of them head for the hospital. Larry Sawyer was like a father to Brooke, and she knew that he needed her. She hadn't stopped crying since she got the phone call. Nathan and Haley were in the back seat, with heavy expressions. What the hell was Peyton's problem? How could she be so selfish? Brooke's incessant sobs broke their train of thought:

"Brooke, hun, you need to calm down, ok?" Haley instructed, knowing she was going to make herself sick. Brooke just kept looking ahead, thinking. All of a sudden, a light bulb went off:

"Oh my god, it was her" She brought a hand to her mouth again "It was Peyton the other night, outside, on the bench. She was following us. I can't believe I didn't see it before. The silhouette of the person looked so familiar. It's because it was my best friend, of course I should recognize it" The three others just listened as she replayed it "And the creepy note, that was her too, oh my god" She began crying all over again.

Lucas just put a comforting hand on her leg, to try and calm her "We're here babe, it's ok. Let's go find out what happened, ok?" He tried to sound soothing. Brooke nodded, but made no attempt to move from her seat. Lucas went around, and helped her out, holding on to her all the way inside. Once they reached the waiting room, Brooke spotted Larry Sawyer, and ran to him:

"Mr. Sawyer" She cried, "What happened" Brooke hugged him tightly, fearing the worse. Lucas followed by Nathan and Haley approached them, and offered sympathetic smiles.

Larry Sawyer broke from the hug, so he could see Brooke's face "Maybe you should sit Brooke" He motioned to the chairs in the waiting room. They all took a seat, and waited for him to continue "Well, as you know, I came home last week, Valentines' night. Peyton had waited up as usual, on the couch. She told me about Jake leaving, and how upset she had been. I figured that he would call or something in a couple of days, and she would perk up. But Friday night, she was all upset, and took a double dose of her anti-depressants the doctor had put her on. I had just suggested she might take something, to help her cope, but I didn't think she would take it as far as she did. In the midst of a melt down, she told me about how everyone except her had someone. You, especially Brooke, have Lucas. I guess, I guess it just got to be too much for her to handle" he got tears as he spoke. Brooke laid a comforting hand on his arm, urging him to continue. Finally, he did:

"Well I was suppose to ship out again today" He sighed "But she wasn't too happy. And the couple of times that Jake has called, it just made things worse. She was even more upset and depressed then before. I guess because it made her want him more. Anyway, I had run to the store, to stock up on some food for her before I left. I usually do that, before I leave, so I know that she is eating right. I tried to get her to go with me, but she just wanted to stay home. I should have insisted though" He choked out "While I was gone, she down a fifth of Crown Royal, and took her whole bottle of pills. When I, when I got back" He had to pause for a second, and everyone had sorrowful looks "She was shaking and convulsing on the floor. And her eyes looked like she was having a seizure. I immediately called 911, and brought her in. They said," He couldn't say it, "They said that if I hadn't gotten her here when I did, she would have died" And finally, Larry Sawyer just broke down. Brooke felt Lucas tighten his grip on her, for support. Larry spoke again, to relay one last message:

"She umm, she wrote you a letter Brooke, in case she wasn't here" He sobbed, as he pulled an envelope from his pocket. They were all dumbfounded, as they watched her hesitantly take it. She decided to read it later, in private. Everyone just sat there, listening to the background noise of the hospital. It wasn't until then, that Larry Sawyer noticed Brooke's stomach:

"So, I see congratulations are in order" He smiled softly, as Brooke and Lucas nodded.

"Yep, twins" Brooke said quietly, but with a smile "A boy and a girl" She and Lucas loved to talk about the babies.

Larry's eyebrow furrowed "I hate to be the one to tell you this" This got him some confused looks "But Peyton was planning something" They all nodded, knowing somehow "I got to her diary after I found her, to see if I could find something that would explain what she did or why. All she could talk about was how since the day she found out you two were back together, with a baby, she had taken drugs and all kinds of pills, to numb the pain. And as time went on, she just felt like she wanted to hurt you two, for putting her through pain. I'm so sorry guys. I wish it wasn't true. You never want to believe that your children are capable of such things" He sniffs, and wipes his eyes "That's why I'm sending her to a rehab facility in Savannah. I think it's for the best. She can be away from the pain of living here, and she can be near Jake. Which I think will be good for her. He's good for her. I'm just so sorry guys" His eyes well up again. They all nod, knowing that he is right. Brooke gave him a pat on the back, to say 'it's ok'.

"I never meant to hurt her, this is all my fault" Brooke announced, blaming herself "If I had just let you two be happy, then she wouldn't be so sad" She looked at Lucas, with tears. He just shook his head no, disagreeing. This is exactly what he didn't want.

"Baby, this is not your fault, you here me? And I'm sorry, but I really don't love Peyton like I love you" Lucas had tears as well "And I hate that she couldn't accept that. But that's just how it is. She will just have to find a way, in her own time, to come to terms with us being together, and having children" He smiled, as he laid a hand on Brooke's stomach. She just felt into his chest and sobbed, wondering how things got so messed up. They all just waited for some news on Peyton, still hoping she would come through, so she could start a new life, and they could too. Unfortunately, it couldn't happen soon enough.

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Wont you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you_

_I'm looking for a place_

_Searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know_

_Cause nothings going right_

_And everything a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Wont you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you_

_Oh why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yea yea yea_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Wont you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

"Mr. Sawyer?" A doctor, with tired eyes asked Larry. They all had sort of dozed off, from waiting so long. And no one felt like talking right now.

"Yes, that's me. How's my daughter?" Larry Sawyer stood up, and shook hands with the doctor. All the teens gathered around him, waiting to hear as well.

"Well, Peyton is ok. She has a mild concussion from falling to the floor. We had to give her something to pump her stomach, to make her sick. She may still feel nauseous for a day or so, from taking that. But we managed to get all of the drugs and alcohol out of her system. She was given a mild sedative, to help her relax. And if all goes well, she can return home sometime tomorrow. She was one lucky girl Mr. Sawyer. Will you be staying with her, once she goes home?" The doctor asks, as everyone takes in the extent of Peyton's condition.

"Yes I will. Until she leaves for treatment on Friday," He says somberly.

The doctor gives him a sympathetic look "Very well. I will have someone come take you to her room as soon as possible" Larry thanks the doctor, and breathes a slight sigh of relief.

"Mr. Sawyer, we hate to cut out. But we have a big day tomorrow, and need to get some rest. Is there anything we can do, before we go?" Lucas asks quietly, as he holds on to Brooke.

"No, thank you guys for staying. Peyton is lucky, eve if she doesn't show it. But umm, is everything ok?" He asks the couple. He could sense that it was something important.

"I have to have a test done tomorrow afternoon, to check one of the babies" Brooke chokes out, still upset "Just say a small prayer, please" She tries to smile, as they all say their goodbyes. Larry bids them good luck, before they leave.

As Brooke and Lucas got home, he got her to eat a little something. But halfway through their bowls of clam chowder, Brooke pushed hers away, and sat back in the chair.

"I'm not hungry anymore" She sighs, at Lucas. He looks at her, and nods, understanding. Between Peyton's situation, and tomorrow, how could anyone eat right now? He follows Brooke to the sink, with his bowl. Lucas wraps his arms around her middle, and kisses her neck:

"Let's get some sleep baby" And they try to sleep, as best as they can.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made it through the next day at school. All four of them, Nathan, Haley, Lucas, and Brooke had concerned looks on their faces. They all were questioned some about Peyton's whereabouts, but didn't offer any information, except to their close friends. Every now and then, Lucas would catch Brooke gazing off, like she was thinking about something. He didn't really get a chance though, to talk, until they were on their way to get Karen, for the amnio. She had agreed to be there for it. And Nathan and Haley were going to meet them there as well, to show support.

"Petty girl, just relax, ok? I'm not going to let them do anything to hurt you, I promise" Lucas said, as they drove toward the Café.

"You'll be there, with me, the whole time?" Brooke asked, in a quiet voice.

"I promise" He assured her, as they pulled up, and saw Karen walking out, to meet them.

"Hey guys" She smiled, as she climbed in the car.

The two teens said their Hellos back, as they made their way to the hospital.

Thirty minutes later, Brooke was lying on an exam table, with her stomach exposed. Nathan and Haley decided to wait outside the room, while Lucas and Karen were in the room, on each side of Brooke. She had a kung fu grip on both of their hands, scared to let go. Lucas kept whispering encouraging things, and stroking her hair, to calm her.

"Ok Brooke, you might feel a little stinging, but nothing too bad. Hopefully we can get this done as quick as possible ok?" Dr. Ryan asked, with a sympathetic smile.

"Ok" Brooke nodded, and braced herself for the worse. She felt some pressure and a little sting. She just closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was being done. And when it was over, Lucas whispered that it was, and that she could open her eyes. Brooke slowly opened them, and relaxed, knowing it was over. Now they just had to wait for the results.

"Now, we should have the results back in about 4 weeks. I know I said two originally. But with what we are testing for, we have to send this sample off. So it takes a little bit longer. I'm sorry" Dr. Ryan informed, as he cleaned off Brooke's stomach, and pulled her shirt down for her. The couple just thanked him, and nodded, understanding about the results.

"We'll see you in a month then" Brooke said, with a smile.

They headed home to rest, and try not to worry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday morning, Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Skillz, Bevin, and Mouth all met Peyton at the bus station, to see her off. She looked tired. Her eyes were still kind of bloodshot, and she was pretty pale from just being in the hospital. And she was wearing a black jogging suit, which made her look even paler. As they were all saying goodbyes, trying to be as nice as possible, Peyton noticed some tears:

"Guys, this is not goodbye, it's just see ya later, ok? I just can't be here anymore" She is on the verge of tears, and doesn't want to break down. Larry Sawyer has one arm around her, as she speaks.

Lucas gives her a quick hug "Take care of yourself Peyton, ok? We want to see you in a better place next time we see you. And for good this time"

Peyton nods "I'll always love you Luke. But I know where your heart belongs" She chokes out, glancing at Brooke. But she gets to see Jake, so. It's then Brooke's turn

"P. Sawyer, tell Jake hello for us, ok?" She tries not to sound hurt or pissed off. This is her best friend of over six years after all. Peyton just nods against her shoulder, as they share a hug.

"I gotta go" She tears up, and waves goodbye one last time. Larry Sawyer walks her over to the bus, and helps her on. Pretty soon, the bus is fading away, down the street.

"So" Haley sighs "What now?" She looks to Lucas and Brooke, now that the third wheel is gone. With Peyton out of the picture, anything was possible.

"We move on," Brooke states, trying to keep the tears at bay.

* * *

Yeah! Peyton left! I'm sorry, but I had to do it. I was having writer's block bad there for a couple of days, and couldn't think of any ideas. But I finally got inspired, so yeah! Anyway, the next chapter is going to be a whole month ahead. I'm going to try to speed up the story just a little. I hope to finish it in the next few chapters. But please, send any suggestions you might have my way, I'm always open! Thanks again!

Laura


	49. Embrace The Dark

Nearly a month had gone by, since Peyton has left.

She hadn't written or called anyone in Tree Hill. And Larry Sawyer was kind of shy around everyone when he passed them on the street. But as long as Peyton was happy with Jake, living in Savannah, that's all that mattered. It mean they all could be happy, here in Tree Hill as well.

Lucas and Brooke had both been doing better. Brooke was steadily gaining weight, and was insisting that she should go live with the whales, since she looked like one. But Lucas just kept trying to tell her how beautiful she was, knowing that's what he had to do. And she really was, even at almost six months pregnant now. It was amazing how time flew by. It seemed like only yesterday, Brooke had come to him at the River court, telling him she was 'late'. And here she was, two-thirds the way through her pregnancy. The only things left to do were to start on the nursery, and get the results back from the amnio, on the HCM. They had been scared for a few days, with the risk of miscarriage with the procedure. But Brooke really had no complications, which was good.

Nathan and Haley have been going strong, living out married life as teenagers. Deb and Dan finalized their divorce, for good. And Deb had been spending some time with them, really trying to be a part of Nathan's life for once. Dan was still being his usual self, but had pretty much left everyone alone, except for paying for Lucas' medication. Karen and Keith had been spending more time together, hoping to build some kind of relationship. They had been out on a couple of official dates, which was promising. But they really hadn't told anyone about them yet, in case it didn't work out.

It was now the first weekend of Spring Break. Brooke and Lucas had decided to take this time to work on the nursery, at least for the first couple of days. Brooke had come up with a really cute design for the nursery. They were going to paint the walls light pink, and light blue, in a ying-yang pattern. That way, it would look like a room for both a boy and a girl. On top of the pink and blue, they were going to paint white and brown polka dots. And Brooke had found bedding for each, one pink and brown strip, and one blue and brown stripe. The furniture was going to be white, to keep the room soft. They had another bedroom, which they could have used. But while both babies were so small, they could share one room that was close to the master bedroom. Once they were born though, they would probably be sleeping in bassinets in the master bedroom with Brooke and Lucas, for a few months. All of their friends and family had offered to help set it up.

"Wake up Broody, we gotta decorate" Brooke says with the most excited look a person could have. And through sleepy eyes, Lucas smiles back, just as excited.

"That's right Cheery, but we have an hour or so, til everyone gets here" He says, looking at the chock "And we have to go pick out the furniture first, babe"

"I know that, that's why we gotta get up, so we can get started. We have a lot to do," She giggles, as Lucas reaches over and lifts her pajama shirt, to expose her stomach. He then begins to speak to the babies:

"Good morning babies" He gave her stomach a kiss "You here that little Aidan and little Maddie. Your momma says it's time to decorate your room. Would you like that?" He asks her stomach. Two strong kicks answer back, telling him that like it.

"Wow" Brooke gasped. It was a strong kick "Hold on guys. There's no need to play soccer with momma's organs" She speaks to her stomach as well. Brooke then turns to Lucas "And did we officially settle on Aidan and Maddie?" She asks sheepishly.

"If that's what you want. I thought those were the ones we liked the best," He asks, pulling Brooke into a hug. They share a morning kiss, and both lay a hand back on Brooke's stomach.

"I definitely like them" Brooke smiles "What I would like even better is some breakfast" She says dreamily, obviously hungry.

"I'll call mom, and ask if she and Keith want to have breakfast, before we go shopping for furniture, ok?" Lucas says, grabbing his cell off the nightstand.

"Sounds good Broody" She winks at him. She then stands up, and heads for the bathroom, while Lucas makes a call to Karen. Yep, life was good.

After showering real quickly, and throwing on some comfortable clothes, they head to the Café. Karen said that she and Keith would be glad to meet them there, to eat something, before going to find furniture for the nursery. As they enter the Café, and spot Karen and Keith chatting at the counter, Lucas can tell something is wrong with Karen. It's not real obvious. But she looks kind of pale, like she's sick. They go to greet them:

"Morning guys" Keith smiles, as he gives both Brooke and Lucas hugs.

"Morning Keith. Morning Karen" Brooke goes to give her a hug as well. She notices that Karen tenses, like she's sore.

"Hey Mom, you feeling ok?' Lucas asks, as he gives her a hug. He notices she is sore too.

"I don't know. I think I could be coming down with something. If it doesn't go away, I'll go to the doctor, I promise. You may not want to get too close Brooke. I don't want to get you sick." She sighs. They all give her a concerned look, seeing she doesn't feel well.

"Aww, don't worry about that" Brooke smiles "Why don't you two let me and Luke fix breakfast? You two can take a break," She offers. And Lucas nods behind her. Keith and Karen agree, and go to sit down. And the two teens go to make some pancakes.

Twenty minutes later, and with some flour on each other's face, from playing around, Lucas and Brooke present four plates of food. They notice that Karen and Keith are whispering about something when they reach the table, but don't ask.

"Did the flour bag explode, or what?" Karen asked, lightheartedly. She hopes that they didn't hear what she and Keith were discussing.

"Umm" They both giggle "Sort of" They both smile. And Karen and Keith smile, giving anything to be that young and carefree again. They all begin to eat, and Karen is able to stomach a couple of pancakes. No one asks, just let's her be. Once everyone appears to be done, and the dishes washed, Brooke claps her hands together:

"Let's go shopping" She grins, excited. Lucas just chuckles, along with Keith knowing this was going to be an adventure. Karen takes a couple of Tylenol, to hopefully feel better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, so I like this one" Brooke smiles, stopping in front of one set. She then turns and spots another one "But that one is cute too"

The guys just stand there, not really caring, watching Brooke run around like a crazy person. Karen is with them, because she is tired. But she tries to perk up, so they won't be too worried about her.

"Well Brooke, this one has the sides that are easier to move up and down. And it also converts into a twin bed later on. So I think that I would consider that one. But it's still your choice sweetie" Karen offers, trying to help.

Brooke sighs, "What do you think Luke?" She wants his input. After all, the children are half his.

"I like them both. But like Mom said, this set converts later on. We would be able to use it longer" He says, hoping that he is helping.

"We'll take that one then," Brooke says to the salesperson, satisfied. She was going to pick that one anyway, but wanted to make sure she was choosing the right one.

"Better make that two" Lucas smiles, reminding her that there are two.

"Right, sorry" Brooke grins sheepishly, as she runs her hand over her belly. The salesperson smiles, and goes to get some help, in loading up the two beds, the changing table, and two dressers. The teens still hated to impose on Keith, now that they had to buy almost twice as much. But he insisted on still paying. So there wasn't much they could do.

They had all been walking casually through the store, while the salesperson took care of the details. Brooke was walking ahead, and Lucas noticed her looking at something. It was a beautiful white rocking chair that would look perfect in the nursery. She ran her fingers over it, admiring the shape and quality.

"You like it?" Lucas asks, bringing Brooke from her thoughts. He can tell she does though, without asking. She nods, with a slight smile.

"Yeah, it's nice. But I can't ask Keith for anything else. He's already had to buy twice as much furniture. I will probably save up and buy this one, later on," She says nonchalantly. Deep down, she really likes it, and knows it might not be here by the time she gets around to buying it.

"I'll buy it' Lucas offers, with a smile. But Brooke shakes her head no "Cheery, I want to. I never got you anything for your birthday anyway". They had forgotten each other's birthdays, with everything else going on. Brooke suddenly remembers she forgot Lucas' as well.

"Well, see that wouldn't be fair. Because I forgot yours too" Brooke says, still admiring the rocking chair. She can't ask him to do that. But knows that he won't take no for an answer.

"You can make it up to me later on" Lucas says mischievously "When we're alone" He whispers

Brooke swats him on the chest playfully "You are so bad" They both chuckle.

"Everything is ready guys," Keith says, as he and Karen walk over to them.

"Let's go decorate us a nursery then" Lucas smiles, leading Brooke to the car.

They arrive home, before the furniture, in hopes of getting the painting done first. They have maybe three hours to get it all done. Brooke goes inside first, and Lucas follows, along with Karen and Keith. They find her in the nursery, opening up a can of the paint, getting right to work:

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you think you are doing?" Lucas asks, eyeing her

"Umm, painting, what else?" Brooke states, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nope, I'm not letting you up on a ladder" Lucas insists, receiving a rolls of the eyes from Brooke "Why don't you and Mom make sure the clothes we've bought, and bottles and whatnot are clean. Keith and I can handle this, right?" He asks his uncle, who nods yes. He doesn't want her to fall or something, and hurt herself, or the babies.

Brooke sighs, and starts to leave the room, obviously defeated "Come on Karen. I guess we'll have to find something womanly to do. Like cook and clean" She smirks, as she walks out. Karen just chuckles, and follows after, still not feeling totally up to par. She just hopes it gets better. Lucas and Keith share a concerned look at Karen before they get to work on the room, digging into the paint cans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Brooke and Karen were down stairs, cleaning up around the kitchen, along with washing baby clothes, so they would be ready to wear. They ran the bottles and pacifiers that Brooke had received for Christmas through the dishwasher. Right now, Karen was sitting at the kitchen table, folding clothes to be put in the dresser in the nursery. She decided to take the easier job, still feeling kind of weak.

"Karen, I'm going to go see if the other load is done drying ok?" She informs Karen, who nods "I'll be right back" She smiles, and headed back into the laundry room, to check the clothes.

As Brooke leaves, Karen decides to get something to drink. She shuffles over to the fridge, and looks for something that is appetizing. Luckily, with a pregnant girl in the house, they had things like Sprite and Gatorade, which helps to settle stomachs. Hers was feeling queasy still. She found a glass, in the cabinet, and poured herself some orange Gatorade. She then walked back toward the table, to finish folding the little baby clothes. As she was almost there, she felt dizzy. She just barely was able to grab onto the table, and almost spilt her drink everywhere. Once the room stopped spinning, Karen whispered to herself:

"What is wrong with me" She quickly retrieved her seat, hoping to steady herself even more. Once Brooke came back in the room, Karen felt almost normal again:

"Here you Kar . ." Brooke said sweetly, laying some clothes down. It was then that she noticed how pale Karen looked "Karen, you sure you're ok?" She asked taking a seat by the woman she considered a mother.

"Just a bug, that's all" Karen waved her off, not sure herself if that was the truth.

"You can tell. I won't tell Lucas, I promise" Brooke tried again. She knew something was up. But didn't want to push too much, or make Karen upset.

"I'm really fine. Just a little sick" Karen assured her, trying to look like she felt better. Just then, the guys called them from upstairs, before Brooke could protest.

"Let's go see what kind of mess they've made" Brooke smiled, and Karen giggled for the first time in a week.

As they got upstairs though, they were definitely surprised. Brooke brought a hand to her mouth, as she surveyed the room. The guys had completely changed the room, having painted it from top to bottom. The blue and pink met in the middle of the room, in a wavy pattern, to add dimension. And now, they were working on painting the dots.

"Whatcha think Cheery?" Lucas asked, with a smile.

"It's beautiful" Brooke choked out, amazed. It was everything she was hoping for. They still needed to finish up though, in time for the furniture to be delivered. But the room was coming together now. As Brooke and Lucas shared an adoring look, excited now, for the nursery, Keith got a look at Karen. She looked like she was going to be sick any minute:

"Karen, hun, you ok?" Keith asked, going over to try and comfort her. But she held up a hand, not wanting him to get too close right now. She tried to nod her head yes, but it was barely visible. Just as they were about to ask if Karen was ok again, Nathan and Haley could be heard downstairs. Everyone waited for them to appear at the doorway:

"Hey guys, looking good" Nathan smiled, as he surveyed their work "Just thought we would come see if we could help. And offer some suggestions for something to do the rest of the week" He informed the other two teens. Lucas and Brooke both nodded

"It's beautiful Brooke, can't wait for the end result" Haley smiled, giving everyone hugs. Just as she was going to hug the woman she considered a second mother, Karen protested:

"Oh god" She covered her mouth and ran for the bathroom, leaving everyone stunned, except for maybe Keith. He was just about to go see about her, but Brooke could see his concern, like he knew what was wrong. Knowing that something was going on, and that Lucas wasn't suppose to know, she offered:

"I'll go check on her," Brooke said quietly "Hales, come with me?" she asked her friend. Haley nodded, and they left the room, to check on Karen, while the guys went back to working on the polka dots. Keith wouldn't look Lucas in the eye, for fear of disappointment. When the girls reached the bathroom, they found Karen sitting on the toilet, head in her hands. They couldn't tell though, if she was crying:

"Karen, everything ok?" Brooke asked, as she and Haley moved to comfort her. She didn't respond at first, and so Brooke tried again "Karen, it's not just a bug, is it?" Brooke got straight to the point. She knew what must have happened Valentines' Day, and that was what was making Karen sick. Finally, Karen looked up at the two girls she had grown so close to, trying not to cry. But her eyes were showing signs of tears already.

"No, it's not just a bug" She finally admitted quietly, showing them the little white stick, with two lines, that had been in her pocket. One that she had hadn't seen in awhile. Not since 17 years ago.

Brooke and Haley eye's both got big, as they both mumbled "Uh oh" But only Brooke had a clue as to who's it might be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days later, the nursery was all finished, and ready to go. It looked picturesque, to say the least. Lucas had caught Brooke just sitting in there a couple of times, admiring the work, while enjoying her new rocking chair. All in all, they were extremely happy with the way it turned out. Karen was still sick, but hadn't confessed to anyone, except Brooke and Haley what was wrong, not even Keith. But still the same, he had offered to stay with her, and take care of her, until she felt better. The two teen couples had gone to the beach for the day yesterday, although Brooke refused to wear a bathing suit. She settled for a tank top and shorts, not wanting to show her growing belly out right. According to her, it looked better hidden under clothes, even though Lucas would protest against that.

It was now Wednesday morning, and Lucas and Brooke were taking the luxury of sleeping in today. They had planned to sleep in, go do some baby shopping and register for gifts for the shower, and hang out with their friends later on. Brooke was woken up first to the feeling of the babies moving:

"Now not guys, mommy's trying to sleep," She murmured, groggily, checking the clock, which read 9:30. Brooke felt a pair of comforting arms around her middle, which belonged to Lucas. She loved waking up to that feeling. Just as she got comfortable, and almost back asleep, the doorbell rang. Brooke, along with Lucas sprung up in the bed, fully awake now:

"So much for our plan" Lucas mumbled, grabbing some pajama pants to go answer the door. He only had on his boxers and undershirt. Brooke got up and put a sweatshirt on over her tank top, as she was wearing pj pants already and followed Lucas downstairs. As Lucas reached the front door, Brooke not far behind, it was the last person they expected to show up at their house, at all, let alone this early.

"Dan?" Lucas asked, opening the door. He made sure that Brooke was back, away from the monster. Lucas didn't want Dan anywhere near her or the babies again.

"Hello son, Brooke. Still have a bun in the oven, I see" He smiled, eyeing Brooke's growing stomach. But Lucas didn't like it. He got a scowl on his face, at Dan's comment.

"What do you want Dan? And make it fast" Lucas spat, not in the mood for games.

"Now, now. Is that any way to talk to the person who is sending you on a trip for your Spring Break? And comes bearing other gifts as well?" He had his usual smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas demanded, going to stand in front of Brooke, to protect her.

"Well son, I'm sending you, and sassy over there, along with your brother and the ole ball and chain on a 3-day cruise, today is your lucky day!" Dan smirked, as he handed Lucas an envelope "I also got you an early 'baby' gift" He emphasized the word baby.

"Don't you get it, I don't want your money, or gifts. Anything from you comes with a price" Lucas can feel his anger rising, as Brooke puts a comforting hand on his back.

"Like I said, no more. Now come on. Do you really want to pass up a free cruise, all expenses paid, along with a new car?" Dan tries to reason, still smug as ever.

"That's for me to decide. And what's this about a new car?" Lucas brushes past him, to look in the driveway. Sure enough, there is a brand new, maroon colored Explorer, much more of a family car. He steals at glance at his pregnant girlfriend, with her petite frame, hands underneath her belly, which has gotten quiet large already. They could use the car, very badly. But to trust Dan? All Lucas knew was that he had come through for his medication, and had left Nathan, along with Keith and his mom alone lately. Maybe just this once, he would take Dan up on his 'so-called' generosity.

Lucas brings a hand to his forehead, and sighs, "Fine, we'll take the car. But I will only go on the cruise, if Nathan agrees to it" He barks "Give me a minute" And Lucas goes to call his brother, temporarily leaving his father and pregnant girlfriend alone.

"So Brooke, they put you in the knocked up classes yet?" Dan smirks, eyeing her.

"Not that it's any of your business" Brooke glares "But no they haven't. Not yet anyway"

"You look like you could deliver any day, how far along are you again?" He inquires, still smirking.

"I'm only 6 months. And for your information, there's two of them" She spats, with a protective hand over her stomach, before going to try and find Lucas. Dan was creeping her out, big time. Lucas meets her on his way back into the room, and can tell she is nervous. He just winks, to let her know that he's going to get rid of this freak, and fast.

"Fine, when do we leave?" Lucas asks, as Brooke let's a small smile creep on her face. Sure it was Dan. But she wasn't about to pass up a free trip, not now, not ever "And I guess you can leave the keys" He tells Dan, still not sure his motives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon, Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley were boarding a plane to New Orleans. They had only an hour to pack. Of course, Brooke was frantic. But hey, it was a cruise. They decided to fly out of Tree Hill, courtesy of Dan, since neither Karen nor Keith could follow them to Charlotte, or one of the bigger airports. They checked their luggage, and got to their seats on time. As the plane was taking off, Lucas noticed Brooke had her eyes closed, and was squeezing his hand.

"Baby, it's just a plane" He chuckled, seeing how nervous she was.

"Lucas" She said, with a sarcastic smile "Unless you want me to barf all over you right now, I'd be quiet if I were you" Brooke was taking deep breaths the whole time.

"Got it," He said, not wanting to make her sick.

"Good" She said, through deep breaths. Once they were in the air, Brooke leaned over and fell asleep on Lucas' shoulder. He just smiled, and put his arm around her, turning on his iPod. Nathan and Haley fell asleep on each other as well, nether of them liking to fly either.

"For once, Daddy O came through" Nathan said as they boarded the big ship.

"You got that right" Lucas bumped fists with his brother.

The guys went to find all of their luggage, and followed the girls to their rooms. Each couple had their own cabin, for more room. Once they all got settled, it was time to head to the pool. The guys decided to go ahead, so they could save the girls some layout chairs around the pool. The girls weren't far behind, just had to primp a little more. Brooke was having a hard time fitting into her regular bikini. She might have gone to find a maternity bathing suit, except that they didn't have time. So she was stuck with wearing her regular ones, or a tank top and shorts. Haley finally convinced her to walk down to the pool. The guys were already waiting, with virgin daiquiris of course. Lucas noticed that Brooke wasn't real comfortable around the pool:

"Pretty girl, why don't you take off your t-shirt? We still have an hour of sunlight, and you can work on your tan baby" He suggests, hoping she will relax some, and enjoy this.

Brooke just shook her head no, and wraps her arms around her stomach, not wanting to scare other people away. Lucas stands up, and goes to sit behind her on her layout chair. He wraps his arms around her, snuggles up to her, and whispers:

"You're beautiful. No one cares" He kisses the side of her face "Now, arms up" Lucas instructs. And Brooke reluctantly lets him help take her t-shirt off. She has on a cute pink and green polka-dotted bikini. And yes, her stomach is very protruding, with twins. But as long as Lucas doesn't mind, what should Brooke worry about. Finally, she and Haley got comfortable, and try to catch some rays.

A little bit later, the guys think that the girls are asleep, on their chairs. So they concoct a plan wake them up. They sneak over to the bar, and ask the bartender for a cup of ice each. Then, Lucas and Nathan go back over to their respective girl, and place some of the ice down their bathing suits. Both the girls jump up, in a rage:

"Lucas Eugene Scott" Brooke yells. She pushes herself to her feet, as Lucas runs toward the pool. He thinks he is safe. But Brooke is trailing right behind him.

Haley pretty much does the same thing "Nathan Lee Scott, its on buddy" She smirks, as she and Brooke approach the boys in the pool. They begin splashing water at the boys, to get them back. Pretty soon, they are in all out water fight. The girls even got a couple of five or six year boys to help them splash Lucas and Nathan.

"Make sure to get him, he's been really bad" Brooke smiles, as the kid starts pushing mounds of water in Lucas' face. The girls are getting a kick out of it. Finally, after a few minutes, the girls excuse the kids, thinking that maybe the boys have had enough torture. Lucas just shakes his head, and comes to wrap his arms around Brooke, and leads her to the steps to sit. Brooke turns with a smirk:

"Paybacks are hell, aren't they?" She smiles. Lucas nods, wiping some water from his eye, with his free hand.

"Don't worry Brooke, that never stopped us before, did it little bro?" He asks Nathan, who shakes his head no. They all giggle, and relax in the water for a little bit. As Lucas and Brooke were soaking up what was left of sun, Brooke felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find the little boy who had her splash Lucas standing there, shyly.

"Miss, mommy says you have a baby in your tummy" The boy says innocently "Is that right?" He says in a childish voice. Brooke smiles back at him and nods

'You can call me Brooke, and yes it is" She would tell him about twins, but figures he is kind of young to understand.

"Well, I have to go, Miss Brooke. Will I see you tomorrow?" He asks, shyly

"Sure thing?" She asks, inquiring his name "Luke" the little boy replies

"I like that name" Brooke winks at Lucas "See ya later Luke" She smiles, as the little boy runs to catch up with his mother.

"Someone's got a boyfriend," Lucas teases, once the boy is gone. Brooke just rolls her eyes

"Jealous, are we?" She smiles, and Nathan and Haley just watch them flirt.

"Never Cheery, never" He kisses the top of her head "After all, you're pretty much stuck with me" Lucas smiles, and rubs his hand over her belly. Brooke just shakes her head again.

"That's ok, I don't mind being stuck with you" She says sweetly "Most of the time" Brooke quips, before getting out to dry off.

"Oooo, Big brother got told, yes he did" Nathan smiles, as he and Haley laugh at Brooke's comeback. They all get out to dry off, and go change for dinner.

Before they knew it, it was their last day on the ship, Friday. They would dock early the next morning, and head home. Brooke's little 'friend' Luke had been around the whole time, always wanting to chat whenever she was at the pool. Lucas had caught the attention of the cutest little three-year-old girl, himself.

"Hey wucas" Little Caroline stated, as she and her parents came into the pool area that day. She strutted over to where the four of them were sitting, right in front of Lucas.

"I has on my sparkles bas'sing suit, jus fo woo wucas" She prances, as she shows off her sparkling pink one piece. She has dimples that remind him of Brooke though.

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas smiles at her, thinking how cute she is. Her parents then call her over in their direction, and apologize for her pestering.

'Bye nows wucas, and Booke" She says, with a toothy grin. They wave goodbye, and go back to lying out in the sun. Once Little Caroline is out of earshot, Brooke just raises an eyebrow:

"I thought I was your pretty girl" She play pouts "Bye wucas" She imitates the little girl, with a smile.

"What can I say, the ladies love me" Lucas boasts, playfully, deserving a towel thrown at him. Brooke just rolls her eyes, and goes back to her parenting book, trying to get a little more sun before they have to go.

The next morning, Lucas wakes up to himself, and no Brooke. He changes into something comfortable, makes sure they are mostly packed, and goes in search of her. He finds her on the upper deck, reading the letter from Peyton. He can tell she has a couple of stray tears in her eyes:

"Good letter?" Lucas asks, bringing Brooke from her thoughts. Brooke jumps slightly, before motioning for him to sit down. As he does, Lucas wipes her eyes with his thumb.

"Yes, just the one from P. Sawyer. I think the move was good for her. New scenery, new way of life. I think she will be happy," Brooke informs, with a sad smile. She never wanted it to come to that.

Lucas nods "I think you're right. It's where she belongs. With Jake" He then sighs, "Doctor didn't call yet, did he?"

"Nope, not yet" Brooke says; taking one last look at the ocean "Let's go home" She nods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later, they land back in Tree Hill. They go to retrieve their luggage, so they can head to their house. As they are walking through the airport, Lucas' phone beeps, like he has a message. Everyone eyes him, as he listens to it:

_Hey Luke, sorry to bother you. I hope you guys had fun on your trip. But umm, your mom isn't doing too well. I'm about to take her to the emergency room. If you could, could you guys come wait with me, whenever you get this? thanks, bye_

It was Keith. He sounded tired, and like he was crying. Before Lucas could even close his phone, Brooke put a hand on his shoulder:

"Come on, let's go check on her," She whispers to him, and Lucas nods. He is about to break out in tears, but knows that his mom needs him to be strong. They get their luggage to the car, and all four of them head for the hospital.

Once inside, they spot Keith and Deb sitting in the waiting area of the maternity ward. Keith was crying, and Deb had a supportive arm around him.

"Luke" He chokes out, seeing them comes in "I'm so sorry man. I got her here as fast as I could" Keith is almost sobbing. Lucas nods, knowing that he did all he could.

"What happened Keith?" Lucas asks, not sure how critical it is. Everyone wants to know.

"She was bleeding, and having cramps. I tried to get her to come earlier, but she said she was fine. But when she passed out, I knew something wrong" He chokes out.

Lucas sighs, "You got her here man, that's the important thing" Lucas assures him. Brooke offers Keith a hug as well, thinking that he could use one. They all get comfortable, and wait in silence, saying a prayer for Karen. Then, Brooke's phone beeps, like she has a message. She recognizes the number it's from:

"It's from the doctor" Brooke informs Lucas, with a nervous expression. He just nods, waiting for her to call and retrieve it. She stands up, and goes to here it by herself, not sure if Lucas can handle anything else right now. She then dials her voicemail:

_Brooke, this is Dr. Ryan. I just wanted to let you know that the test for HCM was positive. Now I know this isn't what we wanted. But I can assure you; we will do everything we can to make sure he is ok, once your baby boy is born. I would like to see you sometime soon, so we can discuss what will need to be done. Take care of yourself, Goodbye_

Over in the corner, it takes everything that Brooke has, not to break down. But she must be brave right now, for Lucas. He has too much with Karen in the hospital as it is. She puts on her best fake smile, hoping that Lucas will buy it, as she walks back to the group:

"We're good to go" She tries to smile, and they sigh in relief, thinking that at least her baby is going to be ok. But as Brooke gives Lucas a hug, Haley can tell that her friend is lying. Something was wrong. Just then, Karen's doctor comes out. They all go to listen, as he approaches Keith:

"Mr. Scott?" He asks, and Keith nods, acknowledging himself.

"Well, Miss Roe was lucky, the baby . ." The doctor explains. Lucas' eyes go big at the mention of the word 'baby".

* * *

Ok, so, some more drama! I know, you want to kill me right now! But I promise, Brucas is strong enough, they can handle this. Please don't hate me! Now, we have two important things to decide.

How is Brooke going to tell Lucas that the baby boy has HCM?

Will Karen still be pregnant? Have a miscarriage? Something else? You decide!

And as always, I'm glad you enjoyed the last two chapters. I hope that they were good! I hope to get more reviews this chapter (hint, hint!) lol. Have a great night guys, and hopefully I can update tomorrow!

Laura


	50. A Jimi Thing Keeps Me Swinging

_Over in the corner, it takes everything that Brooke has, not to break down. But she must be brave right now, for Lucas. He has too much with Karen in the hospital as it is. She puts on her best fake smile, hoping that Lucas will buy it, as she walks back to the group:_

"_We're good to go" She tries to smile, and they sigh in relief, thinking that at least her baby is going to be ok. But as Brooke gives Lucas a hug, Haley can tell that her friend is lying. Something was wrong. Just then, Karen's doctor comes out. They all go to listen, as he approaches Keith:_

"_Mr. Scott?" He asks, and Keith nods, acknowledging himself._

"_Well, Miss Roe was lucky, the baby . ." The doctor explains. Lucas' eyes go big at the mention of the word 'baby"_

"The baby however, probably won't make it much longer. She hasn't miscarried yet, but more than likely will. It's just a matter of waiting" The doctor informs sympathetically

"Wait, baby?" Lucas and Keith say at the same time, both confused.

"Yes, Karen is about a month pregnant. Or at least she was. I'm sorry, you didn't know?" The doctor asks, seeing their confusion. It didn't seem like they did though.

"No" Lucas sighs "But I guess it all makes since now, her being sick to her stomach, I should have known" Brooke just puts a comforting hand on his back, to let him know she is there. Never mind about her baby right now, that will just have to wait. She then notices that Keith hasn't said anything, just standing there in shock.

"Oh god" Keith chokes out, putting a hand to his face. Tears are threatening to fall any second "This is all my fault" He sobs, sinking into a nearby chair. Everyone looks curiously at him, especially Lucas.

"What are you talking about Keith?" He inquires, not sure what his uncle is saying. But then it dawns on him "You, and my mom?" Lucas asks, and Keith nods, with fresh tears "Valentines Day . . ." He chokes out, realizing what happened in Myrtle Beach.

"I'm so sorry Luke. I guess we just got up the moment, and . . " Keith trailed off, as Lucas just shakes his head. He doesn't need to know about his mother's sex life.

"It's ok man. I don't need details" Lucas says somberly, still worried for his mother "Have you told her yet?" He inquires at the doctor, who shakes his head.

"Not yet" The doctor has a sad look as well "I thought maybe one of you could do it. She is resting right now, still pretty sick. It could be hours, or it could be days before she miscarries. The chances of her not are not very high. It's just one of those things. I'm very sorry" He tells them all, and they all nod, knowing they did all they could "I'll let you know as soon as she is available for visitors" The doctors says, before leaving to make his rounds. No one knows what to say or do at the moment, except wait to see what happens.

About forty-five minutes later, with no one saying anything, a nurse approached the worried group.

"Mr. Scott?" She smiled at Keith, who nods his head "Mr. Roe is asking for you and her son right now" She informed them. They both rose to their feet and nodded, ready to see Karen

"Now, she only wanted you two. And I must warn you, she is very sick right now. Hopefully it will subside soon though. Follow me," She instructed. They nodded at everyone else; to let them know they would be back.

"You can go in now," The nurse said, once they were outside her room, and motioned for them to go in. They open the door, but Karen is not in her bed. But they hear her in the restroom, and go knock on the door.

"Karen hun, you ok?" Keith asks through the door. But they don't get an answer, just the sounds of heaving. Both of them worried, Keith speaks again "We're coming in there Karen, now" He informs, and he and Lucas step inside the bathroom of her hospital room, to find her hunched over the toilet.

"Oh Karen, hun, it's ok" Keith goes to hold her hair back, as Lucas gets a wet rag, to help wipe her face off. Once Karen is done, she leans against the wall, to rest. With a weak voice, she speaks:

"I can't keep anything solid down. They've tried, but it's not possible right now" She then gets a feeble smile "I guess I should get use to this, at least for the next few months, right?" She chuckles. Neither Keith nor Lucas have the heart to tell her right now, that she won't need to get used to it.

"Let's get you back to the bed hun. Lucas can you . ." Keith responds quickly, trying to create a diversion. Lucas nods, and goes to help lift one side of his mother's body. They carry her back to the hospital bed, and help Karen get comfortable again, under the covers. She is shivering, and hot, and flushed, and pale all at the same time. Lucas can't remember when he's seen her like this before. Keith can, only once, when she was pregnant before. Karen was sick with Lucas ax well.

"So I guess you two know about the baby now, huh?" Karen asks, trying to shift her pillow a little bit. Keith helps fluff it a little, as he and Lucas sit on either side of her on the bed. He glances at Lucas, and they share a knowing look, to say that its' time to tell her.

Keith takes a deep breath, and grabs Karen's hand to caress it "Karen, hun. I want nothing more that to have this baby with you. To help you out like I did when you were pregnant with Lucas. Through the morning sick, cravings, shopping, all of it" He tries to keep his voice steady, and Lucas can see how much this is hurting him as well "But hun, it's not just not in the plans right now" He says as clearly and gently as he can. At first, Karen seems confused, like she doesn't know what he means. But then she saw the sadness in their eyes, and knew. Karen brought a hand to her mouth:

"No, no no" She cried "No, not my baby" She cries, putting her arms around her stomach. Keith pulled her into his chest, and let her cry. Lucas just looked on, not sure what to think, as he laid a comforting hand on Karen's back. When she finally calmed down a little bit, they explained everything, as excruciating as it was, to her. She didn't move, or blink, just stared ahead as they told her what was going to happen. Karen finally gave into exhaustion, and fell asleep, her two favorite men with her. They let her sleep in peace after a little while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan offered to go get snacks for everyone back in the waiting room. Deb and Haley both asked Nathan to bring them something. Brooke only asked for some juice. Her nerves were taking a toll on her stomach. The three women just sat, staring at the wall, while he was gone. Not only was Brooke not very talkative right now, but also Haley still wasn't real close to Deb. She and Nathan didn't really date long enough for them to get to know each other.

"So Brooke, have you and Lucas decided on any names yet?" Deb asked innocently, breaking the silence. Haley saw Brooke tense a little at the mention of the babies, but decided not to say anything just yet. Brooke nodded slightly, before speaking:

"Umm, yes. We agreed on Aidan Michael and Madeline Grace, Maddie for short" She tells the older woman, and feels a slight kick in her lower abdomen, a reminder of the life she is carrying.

"I like those Brooke" Haley smiles, trying to find something positive to focus on.

"Those are real sweet" Deb responds, with a smile.

"Thanks, we were glad to have them decided on. You know how twins have a way of making an early appearance. We just wanted to be ready," Brooke says, trying to keep her voice steady. Luckily, Nathan came back, with refreshments, before Brooke had a nervous breakdown.

"Ok ladies, Mom, Hales, here is your coffee and doughnuts. Brooke, here is your juice" He smiled, as he handed it to her. They say thank you's and, Nathan gets comfortable in his chair again, and starts to munch on his own doughnut and PowerAde. Everyone was wondering what was going on with Karen, and when Keith and Lucas might be back. Feeling like she needed to be alone, Brooke spoke up

"I need some fresh air" She spoke absentmindedly. They all stared at her, but didn't ask. But after Brooke was gone a couple of minutes, Haley sighed, and spoke:

"I better go check on her" Her tone was one of concern. Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything ok Hales? I mean, with Brooke?" He thought she was fine. They got the news that the baby tested negative. So what else could there be?

Haley shook her head "I don't know, that's what I'm going to find out. I'll be back" She gave him a quick peck on the lips, before going to find her friend.

As Haley was walking down the hall, Brooke emerged from the bathroom, looking rather pale. It was then that she knew that her best friend wasn't ok.

"Brooke, what's wrong" Haley demanded, noticing her appearance "And don't say nothing. I'm not stupid," She tells her friend intently. Brooke looks like she is thinking. Finally, she speaks:

"Let's go for a walk" Brooke sighs, and the two teens start walking around the maternity ward, Brooke holding her protruding stomach, and Haley following. They walked, until they came to the nursery. Brooke just stood there, looking at the newborns. They were so small and innocent. She couldn't help but smile, at them. But what about her own babies now? Haley didn't push either, about talking. Finally, they found a bench to sit on, because Brooke was getting tired.

"I lied Hales" Brooke blurts out, not really meaning to. But she couldn't hold it in any longer. She just had to tell somebody.

"So . ." Haley sighed, not sure what to say, "What does this mean"

"You have to promise me you won't say anything, I mean it" Brooke says shakily, but meaning it "You have to Hales" And Haley finally nods, understanding.

"The test came back positive Hales" Brooke starts to sob, "What am I going to do?" She asks her friend.

"Don't you mean, what are you and Lucas gonna do?" Haley asks her distraught friend "You have to tell him Brooke. I mean that. He deserves to know" She informs Brooke.

"I will. But I can't right now. Not with everything with Karen. I promise, in a couple of days, ok? Brooke pleads, hoping her friend will understand. Finally Haley says "Ok".

Brooke just sits there, and cries on Haley's shoulder for a little bit longer. Finally, when she feels like she's had enough crying, they start to head back to the group. Brooke makes a quick bathroom run again, her stomach queasy, and to touch up her make up. When they get back to the waiting area, Lucas and a worried Keith are back from visiting. Lucas comes over to speak to Brooke"

"Hey babe" He says, giving her a quick peck "I think Mom would love you to visit her" Lucas tries to smile, thinking about his mom.

"Ok, I'll be back" Brooke fakes a smile, but really does need to talk to Karen.

Brooke decided to go visit Karen alone. As she enters the room, she almost feels guilty for still being pregnant. But she reminds herself that Karen still has time to have another child if she wants. It really is too bad, because Keith would make a great father. Brooke is brought out of her thoughts by a weak voice:

"Brooke, honey, is that you?" They had dimmed the lights in Karen's room, so she could rest. And it made it harder to see. Brooke steps forward, so that Karen can see her face.

"It's me" She squeaks out, and goes to give Karen a hug "I'm so sorry Karen" Brooke cries, which makes Karen start to cry as well.

"It's ok honey. It's nobody's fault. Just one of those things" Karen assures her through tears. She then puts a hand on Brooke's stomach "Just realize how luck you are, ok?" She asks the teen girl. Brooke nods, as she wipes her eyes.

"I do" She suddenly feels even worse for making a promise she doesn't know if she can keep.

They visit a few more minutes, and Karen gets sleepy again. She was on some pain medication, which also made her sleepy. Brooke goes to find Lucas in the waiting area, and just falls into his arms. She doesn't know what else to do right now.

Around midnight, Keith insists that Lucas take Brooke home, because she can barely keep her eyes open. And he doesn't want the same thing to happen to Brooke, as Karen. Eventually, everyone leaves, except for Keith, who had planned to stay through the night. They all told him to call if something happened, like she miscarried. As he enters Karen's room, Keith goes and wraps his arms around her, trying to be gentle. He strokes her hair, and gives her a kiss on the forehead:

"I love you Karen" Keith whispers, tears threatening, "Someday, we're going to have a million babies" He assures her.

"I love you too, Keith" Karen's sleepy voice startles Keith, he thought she was asleep. They curl up together, and fall asleep, still waiting.

Sunday came and went, without any change. And her doctor actually sent Karen home, so she would be more comfortable in her own bed. They sent some painkillers for her to take if she needed them, and just told Keith to watch her. Her doctor was still a little optimistic, about the pregnancy, since nothing had happened yet. There really was no way to tell.

Monday morning, the gang returned to school, ready to see their other friends. Everyone started sharing stories about their Spring Break, while they were in homeroom. Lucas still insisted on carrying Brooke's bag for her, and helped her everywhere. Brooke was having a little trouble though this morning, fitting into her desk:

"Did I like gain 10 lbs overnight or something?" She said, mainly to herself. Everyone tried to stifle a laugh, knowing she might get upset.

"No baby, the desks just shrunk" Lucas smiled, and winked at their friends. He had gotten good at the whole reassurance game by now.

"No, they didn't" Brooke smiled "But thanks, I love you for trying" She said, knowing he just wanted to make her feel better. She finally just had to turn sideways in her desk, so she could fit. Lucas gave her hand a squeeze, once Brooke was comfortable

"I love you too" He winked, as the teacher came into the classroom, and eyed Brooke.

"Miss Davis," the teacher cleared her throat "I think we need to see about getting you a new desk. Until then, why don't you sit over there" The teacher pointed to a table over by the window with chairs around. She would have more room, and be more comfortable. But of course, Brooke only took this as an insult to her weight gain.

"Told you I was a whale" Brooke muttered to Lucas, who just shook his head. He mouthed, "You're beautiful" as Brooke went to take her new seat, by the window. Once she sat down with her notebook and pen, the teacher resumed class. Brooke sat there stroking her belly, trying to take notes. She would steal a glance over at Lucas, every now and then.

They made it all the way through the day, Brooke still having not told Lucas about the baby. She had come so close, so many times. But would lose her nerve every time, when she thought about Karen, and what she was going through. That afternoon, as Brooke was standing at her locker, it hit her again though. She kept a picture of the sonogram in her locker, and when Brooke saw it this afternoon, she was reminded. She just stood there, trying to stay calm, and ran a hand over her belly:

"I'm so sorry baby" She choked out softly "It's ok though baby. Mommy's going to make it ok" Little did she know, but Lucas was walking up behind her. Luckily, he didn't hear her though. He put a hand gently on her shoulder, making Brooke turn around:

"We need to get over to my mom's" Lucas said, with little emotion. Brooke nodded, knowing what was happening. Karen was losing the baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've sure enjoyed the rain  
But I'm looking forward to the sun  
You have to feel the pain  
When you lose the love you gave someone  
I thought by now the time  
Would take away these lonely tears  
I hope you're doing fine all alone,  
But where do I go from here cause

Without you I'm not okay  
And without you  
I've lost my way  
My hearts stuck  
In second place ooh  
Without you

Well I never thought I'd be  
Lying here without you by my side  
It seems unreal to me that  
The life you promised was a lie  
You made it look so easy  
Making love into memories  
I guess you got what you wanted  
But what about me cause

Without you I'm not okay  
And without you  
I've lost my way  
My hearts stuck  
In second place ooh  
Without you

Somebody tell my head to try to tell my heart  
That I'm better off without you  
cause baby I cant live

Without you I'm not okay  
And without you  
I've lost my way  
My hearts stuck  
In second place ooh  
Without you...without you

They drove as fast as they could to get to Karen's house. Nathan and Haley saw them running out of the school, and knew what must be going on. They promised to be right behind them.

As they drove hurriedly through Tree Hill, Brooke spoke, as soothingly as she could:

"It will be ok Luke" She tried, but not too sure herself "Your mom is going to be ok"

Lucas just shook his head "I really hope so"

"I know so" Brooke put a comforting hand on his thigh. And he actually sent a half smile her way, to thank her for being so strong.

They pulled into the driveway, and got out of the car. Lucas went around to help Brooke out, since she is carrying extra weight around now. As they go inside, Lucas calls out:

"Mom, Keith!" He calls, not seeing anyone in the room. Their cars are there though. After a couple of minutes, Keith emerges from the bedroom, with tear-stained eyes.

"Shhh" He instructs, putting a finger to his lips, to signal to be quieter. They didn't know if Karen was sleeping, or what. Keith then gets tears in his eyes for real this time:

"She lost it" The words stung, more than they had thought they would "It just happened about twenty minutes ago" Keith informs them "I went to get something to drink, and I heard, heard her scream my name from the bathroom, I . ." He couldn't talk anymore, just broke down. Lucas and Brooke gave him a hug, before going to the bedroom door. They found Karen, curled up on her side, arms wrapped around her middle.

"It's gone . ." Karen whispered, as the two teens approached her. Lucas sat down on the bed, beside his mother, and rubbed circles on her back. Brooke stood there frozen. This was unlike anything she had experienced before. Except for her own. Suddenly, all the feelings and emotions from that morning came rushing back. Feeling like she was going to suffocate, Brooke decided she really needed to get out of there. And she was sure that Karen seeing her pregnant was only a reminder of what she had just lost. Lucas looked over, to see his girlfriend breathing heavily, and noticed her demeanor. He knew she was feeling guilty.

"Brooke . . " Lucas motioned for her to come sit by him. There was no reason for her to feel bad, this wasn't her fault.

"I, I can't" Brooke choked out, before running out of the room, and out of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where'd she go?" Lucas said, leaving his mother's side, long enough to go see where Brooke went.

"She left Lucas" Keith sighed, "Just give her some time, ok? I'm sure she is beating herself up right now" He told his nephew. Lucas just nodded, and furrowed his brow.

"I'm really sorry Keith" Lucas told his uncle "for what it's worth, umm, you would have been a great dad" He pats Keith on the back.

Keith almost choked up again "Thanks man" He then sighed, "Look man, I just want you to know that I didn't force your mom. She umm, could have stopped it anytime. And I would have been ok with that. I just didn't want to think that I like took advantage of her or anything," He said nervously. It was important to Keith for Lucas to know that.

"I know man, I know" Lucas said, with a sigh. They both just stood for a moment, to catch their breath. Two voices brought them from their state of exhaustion:

"Hey guys" It was Nathan, Haley right beside him. They both had sympathetic looks.

"How, umm, how is she Luke" Lucas could tell Haley was fighting tears. Karen was like a mother to her too. This just didn't seem right.

"Alright I guess" Lucas sighed, and pulled his best friend into a hug. Just then, they all heard Karen call from the bedroom "Keith?" It was a weak cry. But they all were inside the room, in two seconds flat.

"Honey, what is it?" Keith asked, in a loving tone. The three teens watched as he went and crouched beside the bed, looking at Karen.

"Hurts" was all that Karen could manage, holding her stomach, to signal it hurt.

"I know sweetie" He sighed, and looked at his watch "It's time for some more medicine, anyway. I'll be right back"

"I'll get it Keith" Lucas offered. And Keith sent a grateful look his way. It took Lucas three minutes to find the painkillers from the doctor, and get Karen something to drink. Once he brought everything back into the bedroom, and handed them to Keith, Lucas address the crowd:

"I umm, I better go find Brooke" Lucas said. It wasn't until then, that Nathan and Haley noticed the brunette wasn't there.

"What happened Luke?" Haley asked, her best friend. This was not a good sign.

"She umm, she saw Mom, and freaked" He explained, "She hasn't been gone that long. Would you guys mind . . ." He trailed off. Lucas needed their help to find her.

Nathan patted him on the back "We'll help you find her bro". And the three of them went in search of Brooke, who was obviously beating herself up.

They decided to go check the usual spots, at first. There was the pier, her favorite, the River Court, and the school. Not that they thought she would actually want to go to the school, but you never know.

The pier was empty, which is where Nathan and Haley offered to go. There was no sign that she had been there either. Nathan made the goof of thinking that another woman was Brooke. She kind of had the same hairstyle, and was the same height. But when they saw she didn't have a baby bulge, they knew it wasn't Brooke.

Lucas tried the River Court, thinking that she might go there. But it was empty as ever. And there was no trace of Brooke being there either. But where could she have gone? He pulled out his cell, to call his brother:

"No sign of her bro" Nathan answered the phone.

"Alright, umm. I'm going to run by our house, just to make sure she didn't go there. I doubt it, because she usually hates being there by herself" He sighs "Call if you spot her, ok?"

"Got it, man" Nathan says, as he and Haley continue to ride the streets of Tree Hill.

Lucas pulls up to their big house, with the bright red door. He thought about how he had teased Brooke about being "the girl behind the red door". It was like a signature for her. But where was she now? He tiredly made his way inside, and called out:

"Brooke, you here? Brooke?" He got no answer. After shuffling around some through the house, Lucas made his way into the kitchen, and noticed their answering machine was blinking. Curious, he pushed the button to play it:

You have one message. Lucas nodded, ready for it to get on with it. 

Brooke, Lucas, this is Dr. Ryan. I still haven't heard back from you guys, from the other day. Look, I know I told Brooke that the results came back positive for HCM. But there has been a slight mix up in your lab test results. I sincerely apologize for the mistake. And I guess congratulations are in order, you're all clear! We still need to schedule a regular check-up as soon as you can. Thanks, and have a great one!

Lucas' heart did a double flip. He was overjoyed that there had been a mix up. But he was slightly hurt that Brooke lied to his face. Knowing he still had to find her, and tell Brooke the good news, Lucas made a call once again:

"Any news?" Nathan asked into his phone.

"Oh yeah, you could say that," Lucas sighed "Meet me at the school man, I got a hunch"

"Alright man" And with that, they all headed to the school, to find the missing brunette.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke sat on the bleachers in the gym, starring at the court. Once again, she had run, scared. She seriously wondered how many times Lucas was going to put up with her doing this. But the fact that he always came looking for her, made Brooke realize how much he must love her. But would he love her still, after she told him that he passed on a genetic heart disease to their baby? Probably, but she couldn't stand the thought of him blaming himself either. She didn't notice the three teens standing behind her, in the gym, as Brooke began to speak to her stomach:

"Guys" Her shoulders were beginning to shake, like she was crying "How are we going to tell your daddy, huh? I don't want to stress him out anymore than he is already with your grandmother" She sighed "Aidan, I'm so, so sorry buddy. I promise, we'll do everything we can though, to make sure you don't get any worse. And hey, you and your daddy have something in common now, I guess" She said bitterly. Lucas' heart broke at this, knowing she was talking about the HCM. To be honest, he would have gone and put her out of her misery right then and there, except that she had lied to him. So he decided to let her feel guilty just a little bit longer.

"I just want you guys to be healthy and happy" She sniffed "I want to be happy. And I am, as long as I have you two, and your daddy. Please God; don't let me lose him, after I tell him this, that's all I ask. I can't, I can't lose him," She said, as she quietly sobbed. Lucas took this as his cue to make his presence known. He couldn't stand to see Brooke cry.

"You're not going to lose me Brooke" He spoke firmly, stepping into the light in the gym. Brooke pales, as she knows he must have heard what she said.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asks, in a shaky voice. Was he going to yell at her now? For lying?

Lucas sighed, "Long enough to know you have some explaining to do" He informs, still sounding firm "So, what is it you need to tell me?" He asks, looking her straight in the eye. His tone is a little bit softer.

Brooke wiped her eyes, with her sleeve, and crossed her arms over her chest. It takes her a second to find her voice, but she does "Luke, umm. I have something to tell you. And you're not going to like it. But just so you know, I love you, and hope you can forgive me for what I've done" Lucas nods, knowing what she is going to say anyway. He just needs to hear it from her "I lied. The test came back positive Lucas, the baby has HCM" She chokes out, and beings to sob even more. Lucas can't stand it, and goes to put an arm around her, to let her cry. Finally, after he feels she has suffered enough, Lucas speaks:

"You're lying again pretty girl," He whispers, hoping she will catch on.

"I'm sorry Luke, I wish I was. But Dr. Ryan said it was positive, I can let you hear my message on my phone" Brooke sniffs, and goes to pull her phone out of her purse. But Lucas stops her.

"I don't need it. I got a voicemail, all my own. There was a mix up at the lab, and they gave us the wrong results. Our baby boy is going to be fine" Lucas soothes, with a grin. Brooke loses it all over again, but this time, it's tears of joy. Nathan and Haley come over to join them, at this point.

"I'm so happy for you guys" Haley says on the verge of tears herself. And Nathan and Lucas share a brotherly hug. Maybe there was some hope after all.

"Pretty girl, don't cry" Lucas turns to Brooke, and wipes away the tears with his thumbs.

"Didn't you ever cry because you were happy?" Brooke chuckles, as she wipes the remaining tears. Lucas gets a serious face, again.

"Why didn't you tell me pretty girl?" He says softly "We could have worked through this together. Why?" Lucas asks, pleading with her. He has to know why she didn't tell him.

"I'm so sorry Luke. Please don't hate me. I just didn't want to burden you with anything else, with what's going on with your mom and" Brooke says, hoping he won't be mad with her anymore.

"Just don't let it happen again" He demands "We made a promise Brooke. To tell each other everything, and let's stick to that, ok?" Lucas asks firmly. Brooke nods, agreeing.

"I promise, no more secrets" She smiles "Ok, let's go back to check on Karen. She needs us now" Brooke informs the group. They all nod, and head to their cars.

* * *

Ok, I know this had some sad in it. And I'm sorry that Karen didn't keep the baby. But I kind of wanted her to be able to enjoy being a grandmother first. Maybe in a sequel, she and Keith can get married and have a baby of their own. Anyway, please leave me lots and lots of reviews, they make my day! Have a good one!

Laura

P.s. – thanks for your ideas!


	51. We Just Might Make It Through

Another month has passed, and it's almost time for prom.

Karen and Keith were slowly healing from the miscarriage. And her doctor had told them that they could start trying again after 3 months. But they decided to just see how things went, and not make any promises yet about trying again.

Nathan and Haley were trying to make plans for a late honeymoon. Haley and Deb were planning a baby shower right after school was out, for Brooke. But the next week, she and Nathan wanted to take a trip, to celebrate their marriage. They hadn't decided where, just yet.

Brooke and Lucas had continued to make sure things were in order for the babies. They had the nursery done. And they had gone the past weekend to register for the baby shower. Car seats, a double stroller, and a pack-n-play were just some of the things they registered for. Brooke also found some adorable clothes that people might buy for them, for the shower.

Brooke was insisting that the shower not be a very big deal. But Haley had made the mistake of calling Mrs. Davis, to see if she could come. So now, it was going to be one big party, for the Davis' and their socialite friends. Haley had apologized, and promised to try and talk to Brooke's mom a little, about downsizing. Brooke asked if she would mind, but didn't blame Haley for calling. Her parent's money was something worth having sometimes. They would probably help pay for a good portion of it, on top of gifts.

The Monday before Prom, the gang entered Tree Hill High. Lucas looked over, to make sure Brooke was ok, and noticed she looked a little tired. The truth was, at almost 7 months pregnant, Brooke was exhausted. Her back, her feet, her side, everything ached. And the babies slept during the day, while she was in class, and would move around at night, while she tried to sleep. But Brooke wasn't a quitter, so she wasn't ready to stay home yet.

Lucas helped her to her locker, at which time; Brooke brought a pack of pop-tarts out, hungry. He then returned a couple of minutes later, so they could get to class on time. He smiled as he saw her eating her usual pop-tarts, blueberry. It was her latest craving. They walked, hand in hand to their classroom, smiling.

"You feeling ok this morning?" Lucas asks, as he holds the door open for her

"Yeah, a little tired though" Brooke admits, as they go take their seats. Brooke still had to sit at the table all by herself. Lucas sent her a wink, as he took his seat over by Nathan and Haley. As the teacher was about to begin class, the intercom came on:

Brooke Davis, would you please come to the principal's office. Miss Davis to the principal's office. Thank you.

Brooke got a nervous look on her face, as everyone in the class eyed her. She sighed, and did her best to get out of the chair. But she was struggling. Lucas rushed over, to help her.

"Would it be ok, for me to help her to the office, Ms. Finley?" Lucas asked their math teacher. Ms. Finley rolled her eyes, obviously upset from the interruption.

"I guess so Mr. Scott. But make it fast" She instructed. He helped Brooke to her feet, and they began walking toward the office. As they walked, Lucas couldn't help but noticed the tired look lingering on Brooke's face. Brooke picked up the fact that he was starring.

"Take a picture, it might last longer" She smirked, as they reached the door. Lucas chuckled, and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Let me know what they say, ok?' He informs, and gives her a quick peck, before heading back to class.

"You got it Broody!" Brooke winks, and waddles into the main office. Principal Turner is standing there, waiting.

"Brooke, won't you come in" He gestures toward his office. She fake smiles, and begins to walk through the door. What she found inside was quite a surprise.

"Mom? Daddy?" Her parents were sitting inside Turners' office.

"Hey pumpkin" Mr. Davis goes to give her a side hug, since her belly is in the way now.

"Hi sweetheart" Mrs. Davis does the same.

"Umm, hi" Brooke tries to smile "Not that I mind seeing you guys, but what's up?"

"Brooke, sweetie, why don't you have a seat?" Mrs. Davis offers, seeing that Brooke looks tired. Her stomach had grown significantly since the last time they saw her.

"I'd rather stand, thanks" She tells them, wondering what bomb is going to be dropped next. Brooke puts a protective hand over her swollen belly.

"Brooke" Principal Turner interrupts "I'm sure you are wondering what we are doing here today" This gets him a nod "After reviewing your grades lately, and taking into consideration your circumstances" He was referring to her being pregnant "I have talked with your parents. And the three of us feel like it would be best for you to take a leave of absence for the rest of the year. We know how hard this has been on you, and kids can talk. And we don't want to set a bad example here, do we?" He tries to sound, like he is being reasonable.

"Let me get this straight, you're kicking me out, for being pregnant?" Brooke asks incredulously "Isn't there some kind of law against this? Discrimination?" Her temper is rising by the moment "And you two went along with this?" She asks her parents, who had remained silent.

Mr. Davis spoke "Brooke, baby, we just wants what's best. You are almost 7 months, carrying twins. Some people would have delivered by now. We just don't want you or the babies in danger. And Mr. Turner's recommendation comes because this school has a reputation to uphold" He says quietly, knowing now, that maybe they should have fought Turner on this.

"Reputation? I don't recall ruining the reputation for this school over the last seven months before. And 90 percent of my time over that period was spent right here, in these walls. So why now, of all times?"

Principal Turner cleared his throat "Over the last few months, I have been questioned and reviewed by the school board, regarding you Brooke. And while you have been a model student, outstanding cheer captain, and involved in numerous other activities on campus, being pregnant at 17 is not really role model material. And at the annual meeting the other night, the board passed an amendment saying that any female student who becomes pregnant at anytime during the school year would be asked to take a leave of absence. And not return until the next school year begins. It went into affect the next morning, and included all current pregnant students, I'm sorry," He says, but not really sounding sorry.

"Sure you are" Brooke mutters "And you two knew about this?"" She directs at the Davis' "I can't believe this. You won't get away with this Turner. I may walk out quietly, for now, since I can't get too upset, or I'll go into premature labor. But believe me; as soon as my babies are born, you will be hearing from me" She spats, and turns to her parents "Thanks for selling me out, goodbye" And with that, Brooke storms out of Turner's office, and into the hallway. The Davis' shot Turner a glare, for making them agree to this after all. Now they had just upset their pregnant daughter.

Brooke stormed through the hallway, to go clean out her locker. She angrily put in her combination, and threw back the door. She then began taking down pictures, her locker mirror, and taking out the only binder she had left. The rest of her things were in her book bag already, which was back in the classroom. As she was taking her anger out on the locker, Lucas approached. He stayed out of class, wondering what was going on, but had run to the bathroom real quick. When Lucas saw Brooke pissed off, he knew it must not have gone well:

"Hey baby, what did they say?" He asked cautiously, helping Brooke put her pictures and things in a plastic bag.

"That having a pregnant girl as a student would ruin the reputation of this school. You won't believe this . . ." She spat, getting angrier by the minute. Brooke then went on to explain to Lucas what had taken place. How Turner was kicking her out, and how her parents had been involved. By the time she was done, Brooke was fuming. Lucas was worried she might be getting too worked up.

"Ok, baby, just calm down, ok?' He tried, hoping this wouldn't piss her off even more.

"Don't tell me what, oww" Brooke clutched her stomach, as a sharp pain seared through it.

"Brooke, what's wrong" Lucas asked, seeing her face scrunched.

"Pain" was all that Brooke could manage at the moment. Lucas instinctively wrapped his arms around her, and started helping her toward the car. They needed to see Dr. Ryan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brooke, what seems to be the trouble?" Dr. Ryan asks, as he enters the room. He shakes hands with Lucas and Brooke, and starts looking Brooke over, to find any problems. Lucas speaks up, as Brooke is in pain:

"She was cleaning out her locker, after the principal asked her to take a leave of absence for the rest of the year. While she was explaining what happened, she got a sharp pain in her stomach" Lucas informs, as he sees Dr. Ryan checking things over "Is she ok? The babies ok?" There is a slight hint of panic in Lucas' voice.

"Not to worry Luke" Dr. Ryan assures, taking a seat on his stool "I think she just got stressed out. Being pregnant can wear on your body as it is. But being pregnant with twins or multiples, it can be even harder" He tries to explain, and turns to Brooke "Now Brooke, have you had any trouble with sleeping or any such thing" Brooke nods her head slowly, scared what this could mean. She finally chokes out a "Yes".

Dr. Ryan sighs, as Lucas just listens "What exactly has been going on?" He asks, jotting some things down in Brooke's chart.

Brooke takes a deep breathe, "Well, the last couple of weeks, the babies' sleep patterns have changed. They sleep when I'm awake, and are awake while I'm asleep. They have been keeping me up, moving around, and I'm exhausted the next day. It's like I didn't sleep at all," She informs quietly. Dr. Ryan nods. Lucas just watches as he writes some things down.

"So, your principal wants you to take a leave of absence Brooke?" Dr. Ryan asks her,as he starts to feel around, and she nods.

"Umm, yeah, for the sake of the schools' reputation, of course" She says sarcastically.

"Well, I tend to agree" Dr. Ryan states, receiving a glare "Maybe not for the same reasons. But I think it's time we talked about you finishing up the year at home "He sighs, "Brooke, the next two months are going to fly by. And there's always a chance of the twins coming early. So I think it would be best for you to be on bed rest, from now on. Also, we need to get you enrolled in some Lamaze classes as soon as possible. I will get my nurse to check on that while you're here, ok?" He smiles, at the teen couple.

"Thanks doc" Lucas says, signaling he agrees with Dr. Ryan. Brooke still isn't too sold on the idea though "Any other special instructions or anything?" Lucas asks, before they go.

"Just make sure she rests" Dr. Ryan speaks firmly, but with a smile. Lucas nods, understanding, and helps Brooke up off the bed. They head toward the door, to go make their next appointment and sign up for the birthing classes. As they are about to walk out, Lucas speaks:

"Brooke, why don't you head on, I'll be right there, ok babe?" He soothes, wanting to talk to Dr. Ryan alone.

"Ok" Brooke says, curious. But she doesn't argue. Once she is gone, Lucas gets Dr. Ryan's attention again.

"Umm, Dr. Ryan, I wanted to ask you about something" He says nervously "Is it ok for Brooke to go to Prom. It's just that I know she's been looking forward to this since she was 3. And she's even made her own maternity gown. I just wanted to make sure it's safe," Lucas states matter-of-factly. He also was planning something special.

Dr. Ryan scratches his forehead, thinking, "I don't see why she can't go Lucas. I know you guys are still n high school, and want to live normal teenage lives. But at any time, if she gets tired, take her home, to be on the safe side, ok?" He informs. Lucas nods

"Thanks, we'll see you soon" He shakes Dr. Ryan's hand once more.

"Yeah, just not too soon, right?" Dr. Ryan jokes, but meaning it at the same time.

"Right" Lucas nods furiously. The last thing they need is for the babies to born early, with a problem. As he walks out, Dr. Ryan stops Lucas this time:

"Hey Luke, what is your dad's name?" Dr. Ryan asks, out of the blue. Lucas furrows his brow, but answers

"Dan, Dan Scott" He mutters, not too happy. But why was Dr. Ryan asking this?

'Curious" Dr. Ryan deadpans "A nurse at the lab where we send special test results said that a Dan Scott requested Brooke's file, wonder why?" He asks, innocently.

Lucas' eyes widen "I'm not sure. But thanks for telling me" He says, a little too bitterly. But rather than explain, Lucas walks on, to find Brooke. He would deal with Dan later.

"Hey babe, I made our appointment, and signed us up for birthing classes on Tuesday nights, 6 pm. That ok?" Brooke smiles, hoping that it is, as Lucas meets up with her.

Lucas fakes a smile "Sure, that's great" They thank the receptionist, and leave to head home. He knew right now, his priority was Brooke, and making sure she rested.

Later that night, Brooke awoke to the feeling of the babies moving. Just like every night, as soon as Brooke would settle down, the babies would wake up, and start moving. And just like every night, she would lay there awake. Tonight was different though, because she quickly noticed Lucas wasn't on his side of the bed.

Lucas sat on the couch, racking his brain like he had done all afternoon. Why would Dan request Brooke's records? Wasn't that illegal? What next? As these questions plagued him, he heard footsteps behind him. Lucas relaxed a little when he felt two familiar arms wrap around his neck, and a kiss to the back of his head. Brooke then tiredly made her way around to sit on the couch with him.

"Hey babe" She whispered, because it was late "So, what's your excuse?" She smirked.

"For what?" Lucas asked distractedly. "For not sleeping," Brooke says with a chuckle.

"Oh that. Just couldn't. I have three very important people to worry about, each and every day," Lucas says, pulling Brooke closer to snuggle into his chest, signaling her and the babies.

"We're fine Broody, no need to worry. I was just a little too tired today. And stressed, maybe. But we're fine" Brooke said in a raspy voice. They lay thereon the couch, snuggled up, Brooke lying on Lucas' chest. After a couple of minutes, there are a couple of strong kicks against Lucas' stomach. He smiles down at Brooke, who isn't amused.

"I swear, they're going to be soccer players" Brooke says, worn out. She then notices Lucas' long face "What's up Broody? Why so quiet?" She asks gently.

Lucas sighs, not sure if he should say. He doesn't want to worry her "Umm Brooke, Dr. Ryan told me something today" This gets him a panicked expression "It's not about the babies, per say. He asked me what my father's name was, and I told him. And when I did, he told me that someone by the name of Dan Scott had requested your medical records" He finishes lightly, hoping that Brooke won't freak out.

"But why?" Brooke whispers, "I'm not sure" Lucas answers back "But I'm going to find out, and soon" He assures her. He hears Brooke let out a slight groan, obviously uncomfortable.

"Come here pretty girl" Lucas says tenderly, and begins to massage her side and back. He softly hums, as he works out the tension in Brooke's back. As he does, Brooke moans again, this time though it's with pleasure.

"You have no idea how in love I am with you right now" She grins, feeling better.

"I love you too. I take it that's better?" Lucas asks softly, but gets no response. Brooke was lying against his chest, eyes closed, finally sleeping. Lucas laughs to himself, and just pulls a blanket over the two of them. He is able to fall asleep as well, right there on the couch, knowing everything is ok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Lucas was getting ready to leave the house early for school. He had to make a stop on the way. Before he left though, Lucas was giving instructions:

"Ok babe, you heard Dr. Ryan. You can only be up to use the bathroom, or get a snack. Don't worry about regular meals, I'll bring you lunch. If you want a snack though, that would be ok. Just not too long on your feet. And I might have Mom come by, you know, just to check . . " His ranting was cut off by Brooke.

"Luke, I'm fine, ok? I promise to be a good girl, and not get out of line" She smirked "Now, have a good day, honey!" Brooke joked, trying to sound like a married couple.

"I will, as long as you're safe, ok? Call you later" Lucas says, and they exchange a kiss, before he leaves. As she watches him pull out of the drive, and wave goodbye once more, she whispers to herself:

"How did I get so lucky?" She smiles, and goes to get some juice, before working on a sketch. Brooke has two of them due by the end of this week, but it shouldn't be too hard.

Brooke had been working on her sketch for maybe an hour, when there was a knock at the door. Struggling to get off the couch, she finally makes it to her feet, and goes to answer it. She wasn't too shocked to find the two people on the other side:

"Hey" She says quietly, to her parents.

"Hey sweetie, can we come in?" Her father asks. Brooke nods, and allows him and her mother to come in, both of them giving her hugs.

"Wow Brooke, it's beautiful," Mrs. Davis says, admiring how much the house had changed since they had been there.

"Thanks, I umm, I would show you the nursery, but I'm not suppose to be on my feet too much" Brooke says sheepishly.

"That's ok, we'll see it later. Why don't we go sit down, and visit?" Mr. Davis offers, and they all nod. Brooke resumes her spot on the couch, and her parents sit in the two armchairs. Once they are all comfortable, Mr. Davis decides to clear the air:

"Brooke, hun, we didn't mean to upset you yesterday. We just thought we were doing what was best, by making sure you didn't do too much. And after you left, we talked Turner into giving you a tutor, so you won't get too behind on your classes. You should still be able to graduate next year, on time" He tells Brooke.

Brooke nods "I know, I just don't like Turner. But you were right; I was going to wear myself down, if I stayed in school until the end of the year. I know everybody means well. I just don't want to feel useless," She admits quietly.

"Honey, you could never feel useless" Mrs. Davis assures, and goes to give Brooke a hug.

Brooke smirks "I know, that's what Lucas says. Because 'I'm carrying the next captain of the Raven's basketball team, and head cheerleader in me' according to him, anyway" She chuckles, as she imitates Lucas' voice. Her parents chuckle as well.

"That's right, you are" Her dad smiles.

They all visit a little bit more. The Davis' take a peek at the nursery, and are proud of the work the teens had done. Pretty soon, it's time for the Davis' to catch a plane back to San Francisco.

"Bye baby, we'll be in touch, and see you for the shower, ok?" Her mom says, giving Brooke one last hug.

"Be safe you guys" Brooke smiles, and waves goodbye. And her parents head to the airport, to catch their flight.

Once they leave, Brooke goes and grabs her cell, to call her friend. Maybe this school arrangement would work out after all. She gets their voicemail though, and leaves a message:

"Hey tutor girl, or should I just say tutor? Anyways, call me back, so we can discuss Prom plans, talk to you later, bye" She grins, and hangs up the phone. Brooke decides to work some more on her sketch, before working on her prom dress as well.

Across town . . .

Lucas walked through the doors of Dan Scott Motors this morning, prepared for a fight. No way in hell was he going to let Dan get away with this. He walked right past Dan's secretary, who asked who he was, and into Dan's office, where Dan was meeting with someone.

"Lucas, what the . . ." Dan said, as he saw Lucas barge in. Lucas cut him off.

"We need to talk, NOW!" He demanded. Dan tried to hide his anger for the moment.

"Excuse us for one sec Larry" Dan smiles, ushering the man out of the office for a minute. He then turns to his son, fuming.

"Look Lucas, I can appreciate you wanting to visit your old man. But couldn't it wait five minutes, until I was done with my client?" He asks, in his usual smug way.

Lucas just got in his face "Wipe that smug grin off your face, or I'll do it for you" He spats. Dan is a little taken back, and so he backs down "Now, I'm only gonna ask you this once, and once only. Why were you looking at Brooke's medical records?" He demands.

Dan doesn't take his warning too seriously, because he smirks again "I don't know what you're talking about" He says calmly.

"The hell you don't, you sick SOB" Lucas grabs him by the collar this time "If you ever, I mean ever, try to mess with her or my children, there will be hell to pay, you got me?" He spits in Dan's face, "You got me?" He asks again, after no response. Finally, Dan chokes out:

"Yeah, got it" He started to cough, as Lucas tightened his grip.

"Good, now, with that. Have a nice day" Lucas spat sarcastically. He then stormed right past Dan's secretary once more, and out of the building. He already felt better, having threatened Dan before 8 am. As Lucas walked up to Tree Hill High, he spotted his brother and Haley, walking in:

"What's got you all happy this morning, did somebody get lucky last night?" Nathan asked, with a smirk. But he could tell something was up.

"Hey, that's my pregnant girlfriend you're talking about. And for your information, no, I didn't get 'lucky'. But I didn't get to threaten Dan this morning" Lucas said with a smile.

"Well, that's almost as good as getting lucky then" Nathan smirks, and he and Lucas laugh. Haley just shakes her head, not amused.

"I said almost" Nathan smiled, and defended himself.

Haley just sighed "And to think I wanted to breed with you, oh my god" She smirks, as they make their way to class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week flew by, without too much excitement. Brooke was slowly getting used to the idea of bed rest. It gave her more time for her sketches, and vegging out in front of the TV, which she didn't mind after all. It was now Saturday morning, the day of Prom, and everybody was busy getting things in place. Currently, the girls were getting their nails done:

"So, Tutor wife, what color did you decide on for your dress?" Brooke asked, as the manicurist was filing down their French tips.

"I chose yellow" Haley smiled "Nathan said it was his favorite color on me, so I chose that one I tried on the other day. What about you, did you get yours done?" She asked her friend.

Brooke sighed, "I did, I just hope it looks ok. I am going for that kind of Catherine Zeta-Jones, when she was pregnant look. I absolutely loved the black dress she wore to the Oscars when she was pregnant. So that was my inspiration. The only change I made was that my dress is chocolate brown, instead of black. Lucas says that color would bring out my eyes" Brooke blushed, thinking about Lucas.

"I agree, it sounds beautiful. You're going to be the most stunning knocked up girl at Tree Hill's prom" Haley assured her, with a smirk.

Brooke rolled her eyes "I'm going to be the only knocked up at Tree Hill's prom Hales" She reminded her friend. Brooke didn't hear Haley mumble "Maybe not". No one knew it, but Haley was getting nervous, she was like four days late. And she was never late.

"What was that Tutor wife?" Brooke asked, thinking Haley said something.

"Oh nothing" Haley quickly responded "Just making sure I have everything worked out, in my head for tonight" Luckily, Brooke bought it. Once they were done with their nails, the two ladies told the girls:

"Have a wonderful time tonight girls, and good luck with your babies" They smiled.

'Thank you" Both of them responded. Brooke didn't think twice about Haley say thanks to the whole baby thing. They headed home, to start on hair and make-up.

The guys went together, to buy corsages for the girls. They figured it was better to have another opinion, than pick the wrong color.

"Man, what about this one?" Nathan asked, holding up one with baby pink roses, and baby's breath. It was simple, yet pretty, and would go nice with Haley's yellow dress.

"That's nice" Lucas said, eyeing it "I like this one for Brooke" He held up one that had blood orange roses, and greenery. The orange would go pretty with her brown dress.

"Good choice" Nathan said, giving him a pat on the back "Now, we need to pay for these, in a hurry, and go get ready. We gotta pick the girls up in an hour for dinner" He reminded Lucas, who nodded. They paid for their flowers, and headed home to get on their tuxes.

The girls were about ready, by the time the guys came to pick them up. They had decided that the guys would get ready at Naley's apartment, and the girls would get ready at the Davis-Scott mansion, so they could spread out. The girls wanted their dresses to be a surprise.

Lucas let him and Nathan into the house, with his key, and they called out.

"Girls, we're here," Lucas yelled upstairs. They got a "Be right there" from Haley.

Haley made her way down the stairs about five minutes later in her yellow dress. It was a simple strapless a-line that went all the way to the floor. But it highlighted her sandy blonde hair, in a good way, which was in a French twist. Nathan stepped up to greet his wife:

"You look amazing" He smiled, and offered her the pretty corsage. Haley smiled at Nathan, as he slid it on her wrist.

"You don't look too bad yourself, I'm going to have to keep my eye on you" She winked at Nathan. He was looking pretty sexy in his tux, and his hair gelled back. The married couple was so caught up in the moment, that Haley forgot to say hi to Lucas, or tell him what Brooke said.

"Umm, hi Luke" She finally acknowledged her friend "Umm, Brooke is having some self-esteem issues, so now would be a good time for one of your pep talks" Haley said with a smirk.

"No she's not" They heard Brooke say from the top of the stairs "I'm ready now" She smiled at Lucas. She then began her decent down the stairs. Brooke was definitely pulling off the pregnant Catherine Zeta-Jones look well, with her chocolate gown that was just slightly off the shoulder, and her hair in tight ringlets that flowed.

"You like?" Brooke asked, once she stood in front of Lucas. He just smiled, and tried to catch his breath

"I didn't know that I was taking Mrs. Michael Douglas to the Prom" Lucas joked.

"Well Mr. Douglas, I would got to the Prom with you any day" Brooke winked. Lucas was looking very suave in his tux tonight. He had also gotten his hair buzzed, which just added to his sexiness (I loved his hair like that in the show lol!)

"Let's go, your chariot awaits ladies" Nathan announced as a limo pulled up. The two couples made their way to the limo, and to dinner.

They all met up with Bevin and Skillz, and Mouth, who was going with a sophomore girl. The four couples ate dinner, and visited, before heading to the dance. Halfway through dinner, Haley excused herself to go to the bathroom. Inside, she got a surprise, a pleasant one you could say, but a surprise nonetheless. Her period. When she didn't come back too quickly, Nathan decided to go check on her. He knocked on the door to the restroom:

"Hales?" He called inside. Luckily there wasn't anyone else "Be right there' Haley responded. After washing her hands, Haley emerged, trying to hide the tears that had come. Nathan went and wrapped his arms around her.

"What is it babe?" He asked softly. Haley took a minute to regain composure, but then spoke.

"I umm" Haley stumbled "I was late, a few days. But umm, it must have been stress, because I just got it" she admitted, embarrassed "I didn't want you to flip, that's why I didn't say anything" She told Nathan. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, and spoke:

"Babe I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like you couldn't come to me with problems. I just want us to be more prepared first, ok?" He soothed "You sure you're ok?" He asked, after a few moments.

"Yeah, I really am" Haley chuckled, through tears "I guess it was just a little overwhelming. But like you said, when it's the right time, it will happen" She said with assurance.

"Let's go have some fun baby, ok?" Nathan gave her forehead a kiss. Haley nodded, against his chest, and they went to join their friends. Surprisingly, no one asked what took them so long. Nathan mouthed "I love you" to her, once they were back at the table, and Haley responded back.

They all made it to the dance, the theme being 'Night Fever', a disco type Prom. They were all a little surprised, but maybe this could be fun. There were disco balls, and party lights everywhere. The DJ was even dressed up in bell-bottoms and had a fro wig. But they all had to admit, it was a pretty cool theme for the evening. Nathan and Haley put their little crisis behind them, so they could enjoy the evening.

"Let's go get some punch," Brooke offered, after they had all found a table, and gotten comfortable for a few minutes. Everyone nodded, and followed behind her toward the refreshments. But before Brooke took a sip of the punch she dipped, Lucas stopped her:

"You don't want to drink that" He warned "It's spiked" And Brooke nodded.

"Man, when are they gonna learn. Spiking the punch was so ten years ago" Nathan said, with a smirk. Everyone laughed, agreeing. Just then, a song came on, and the girls got puppy dogfaces, hoping that the guys would ask them to dance.

"Come on pretty girl" Lucas smiled, and helped Brooke to the middle of the floor.

"May I have this dance, my lovely wife?" Nathan asked, in his most charming voice. Haley nodded, and followed him to the dance floor.

Both couples stood their, holding on to each other, and savoring the moment.

All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

I'd Send You All That I'm Thinking Of...Baby

Said I Promise To Never Fall In Love With A Stranger  
You're All I'm Thinking Of  
I Praise The Lord Above  
For Sending Me Your Love  
I Cherish Every Hug  
I Really Love You

All My Life (Ohhhh..Baby, Baby)  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I...That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

You're All That I Ever Know,  
When You Smile All My Face Always Seems To Glow,  
You Turned My Life Around,  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down,  
You're All That I've Ever Known,  
When You Smile My Face Glows  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down  
Say...You're All That I've Ever Known  
When You Smile My Face Glows  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down  
And I Hope That You  
Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

And All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I ..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

(Fading)  
And All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God That I...That I Finally Found You...

* * *

Ok, that song makes me cry every time, lol! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it a little bit longer, since it took me a few days to update. I got to thinking, this past weekend, and I got sad. Because there's only going to be like 4 or 5 more chapters, and it's the end (sniff, sniff)! Anyway, you guys have been wonderful fans to this story, and I appreciate it. Have a good day!

Laura

**Please leave me lots and lots of reviews!**


	52. Break On Through

Two weeks after prom . . .

"Come on Luke, jeez. Even at 7 and half months pregnant, I can waddle faster than you walk" Brooke teased as they made their way down the halls.

They were going for their second Lamaze class tonight. The first one they went to was mainly getting to know the other couples. Of course they were the youngest in the class, but everyone seemed to admire how committed to having these babies Lucas and Brooke were. They all commended them for keeping them at their age, and taking it a step further by getting educated. Lucas and Brooke just went to get out of the house, and do something besides watch TV. It was the only socializing Brooke had done in weeks.

"Brooke, are you sure you're not wearing roller skates" Lucas teased right back "Slow down, you're making me tired just watching you walk that fast" He panted.

"Come on, we've only got 5 minutes to get inside, and get situated on the pillows. You know it takes me about 4 minutes with this huge growth just to get to the ground" She said, rubbing a hand over her pregnant stomach. They finally found the classroom, which was filling up with hormonal pregnant women, and clueless scared men. Brooke motioned to the spot she and Lucas has sat at last time, and they made their way over to it. Lucas set down the bag, which had a blanket and pillow, along with their instruction book for the class. He then went to stand behind Brooke, and eased her on the mat. Once Brooke was seated on the cushiony mat, Lucas sat down behind her. As they got settled, with Brooke propped up against the pillow in Lucas' lap, they spotted a couple they had chatted with some at the last class, sitting down, next to them:

"Hey Brooke, how you feeling?" The wife, named Gina asked. Her husband Daniel was sitting behind her, like Lucas was with Brooke.

"Not too bad, how about you? Getting close, huh?" Brooke smiled, knowing that Gina was due about a week before Brooke.

"Not too much longer, just about a month" Gina smiled back, and rubbed a hand over her swollen belly. It was nice to have someone who knew what you were going through.

"Luke, man, you hanging in there?" Daniel smirked, knowing that it was hard on a first time dad. Daniel and Gina were both early thirties, married 8 years, and this was their second child, so they knew a little bit about what to expect. But they never went through these classes before, so they decided to this time, so they wouldn't be so overwhelmed.

"Trying man. Did you catch the game the other night?" Lucas asked, and he and Daniel went into a conversation about sports. The girls started chatting about baby clothes and formula. Brooke was glad to be getting a wealth of information from someone who had already had a baby, and recently. The instructor starting class interrupted the two couples.

"Good evening Moms and Dads" The instructor smiled "Now tonight, we are going to dive into practicing our breathing methods. And we then will watch a film of an actual live birth. We don't want any dads passing out on us in the delivery room, now do we?" Her voice was extra sugary sweet. Lucas paled about 3 shades, not prepared for watching the video. He wasn't sure what to expect, since they never covered this much in school, in his biology class. Brooke was just listening. The instructor brought Lucas from his thoughts.

"Now Dads, I want you to practice your soothing voice with Mom ok? We want to be able to soothe and calm during the delivery" The instructor motioned for them to practice. And everyone began practicing their he he he's and hoo hoo hoo's.

"He he hoo, he he hoo" Brooke panted, trying not to laugh. So far, so good. This was like child's play. But was she ready for the real thing?

"That's it baby, you're doing great" Lucas smiled, coaching her "In and out, in and out," He instructed. This was kind of silly though. Did this really help when it came to time?

"He he hoo, he he hoo" She finally burst into laughter "I look and sound like a Heffalump Broody" They both cracked up, but the instructor got on to them for laughing.

"Now, Dads, present Mom with her focal point" The instructed informed "Did everyone remember their focal point?" She asked sweetly, and there was a round of 'yeah's"

"Ok, Brooke, baby, Focus, and breathe, go" Lucas said, having no clue what he was doing to be honest. He had just heard that's what you say. Brooke's focal point was a picture of the designer jeans she was planning to buy once she lost her baby weight. It was all the motivation she needed right now. After a few minutes, the instructor told them to relax, and that they were about the watch the video. Brooke leaned over and whispered:

"God, I thought I was going to turn blue from breathing in and out so much" She smirked. Lucas chuckled, and pointed to the screen. The movie was about to begin.

The video last about 30 minutes, and it captured the very tail end of a delivery. There was lots of screaming and hollering. And the woman looked like she was in more pain than imaginable. The father looked flustered and pale. All he knew to do was offer up his hand, which turned blue from all the squeezing his wife was doing. The worst part was all the blood that was everywhere. And the baby looked all squished and had white stuff all over it.

"Oh my god" Brooke whispered, panicked "Do they really expect me to do that?" She asked, completely serious.

Lucas gulped "I think so" He wasn't too sure himself "But, why was she screaming so much?" He asked, scared.

"Because that's what you do when you feel like your whole body is being ripped apart," Brooke informed sarcastically. Just then, the teacher spoke one last time:

"That's all for tonight folks, unless there's any questions" Everyone was too in shock to ask any right now "Next time, we'll discuss what to pack in your bag for the hospital, and breastfeeding techniques. Goodnight" She waved everyone goodbye.

"See you guys next class" Gina brought the couple from their thoughts. She was still smiling. And Daniel set a wave their way as well.

"Yeah, sure thing" Brooke fake smiled. How the hell was she going to do that?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days later, Haley was over at their house, to help Brooke with studying. She had been chosen as Brooke's tutor. This meant that she came over twice a week for two hours, to help with any subjects or assignments that Brooke didn't understand.

"Ok, so you take this variable, and subtract it from that one" Haley explained, scribbling "You factor the product, and voila" She smiled, showing Brooke the steps.

"I don't know, sometimes, Pre-cal is like a foreign language to me" Brooke sighed.

"Trust me, you're not the only one" Haley assured her, with a laugh. She then noticed that Brooke got kind of quiet, which usually meant she was thinking. Deciding it was time for a break, Haley spoke "Ok, let's take a break" Brooke nodded, agreeing.

"Snack time!" Brooke's face lit up. They both shuffled into the kitchen to find something.

"Cheese and crackers ok?" Brooke asked, taking out a block of cheese to cut some slices.

"Sounds good" Haley smiled, and watched as Brooke fixed a plate. They both got some Gatorade, and took the plate with sliced cheese and crackers back to the couch.

"So, umm, Lucas and I have been going to these Lamaze classes" Brooke admitted, once they were comfortable "And I don't know, the whole giving birth thing is starting to scare me" She says quietly. Haley nodded, knowing that this must be what she was thinking about.

"Oh Brooke, you know that Lucas will be there the whole time" Haley assures her "He's not going to let you go through it alone. And you have all of us to help as well, if you need it" She offers.

"I know, and thank you. Once again, I just needed some reassurance, and Lucas doesn't understand, he's a guy. Guys don't have to go through this" She quips, with a chuckle though. Brooke then can't stop laughing, causing Haley to look at her like she had grown a second head "You, um. You should have seen Lucas' face when we watched the woman pushing the baby out in the video. If he had turned any whiter, he would have blended in with the walls," They both are laughing now, picturing Lucas all wigged out. A voice interrupts their fits of laughter:

"Anybody home" It was Karen. She appeared at the doorway "Hey girls, what's so funny?" She asks with a smile. It must be good to get them all giggly. Brooke motions for her to take a seat.

"I was just telling Haley about our experience at Lamaze class the other night" Brooke went on to explain Lucas' reactions and all. And pretty soon, Karen was chuckling too.

"That's Lucas for you, always the lightweight" Karen laughed, thinking about her son. But she wondered how Brooke was really taking this "But seriously, how do you feel about all this?" She asked the mother-to-be.

"Scared as hell" Brooke said seriously, causing the other two to raise an eyebrow 'Sorry" She says sheepishly "But anyway. I am scared. But do I really have a choice? I'm going to have to push them out eventually" She says with a sigh. They all chuckle, and Karen gets quiet this time. The girls know that she is probably still healing from what happened.

"So, Karen, how have you been?" Brooke asks sincerely. Karen sighs, knowing what she meant. Her miscarriage.

"I just take it one day at a time" She admits "I really wasn't attached to the baby yet. But I still felt like I lost something important" Karen tells the teens. Brooke struggles to get up, but she does, and goes to put an arm around Karen "It gets easier, I promise" She tells the older woman. Karen nods, and finally lets out a few tears that she had been holding in.

At school . . .

"So man, the video was that bad?" Nathan asked, with a smirk. Lucas had just told him about how Lamaze class was and the birthing video, and how it scared the hell out of him. They were discussing it while in the lunch line. Nice lunchtime conversation.

"Just a little" Lucas said sarcastically. They were headed to meet Haley for lunch, and find out how Brooke was doing. They paid, and headed to the usual table.

"Don't worry man, it will . . .ahhh" Nathan exclaimed, as somebody wasn't watching and bumped into him, causing him to spill his tray. Lucas had to stifle a laugh at first, because the look on his brother's face was priceless. But he became concerned when Nathan's face became even more pissed. Nathan got a good look at who it was, and balled his fist:

"You" He pointed, forgetting that his food was spilled "I thought I made sure you left this town, and for good" Nathan's face was getting redder by the minute. Lucas just watched, not knowing whom it was. But he was starting to catch on.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Scott brothers" The guy smirked. He then turned to Lucas, and extended his hand "I don't think we've properly met. I'm Felix, Felix Taggaro," He says, with a roll of the tongue. And it takes all of Lucas' strength not to punch him right then and there. In his mind, one question lingered, _What the hell was he doing back?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to tell you once, Leave!' Lucas spat, fire coming from his eyes. He was close enough to spit on Felix, if he had to.

Felix scoffed "Last time I checked, you didn't own me, or this school. So you can't make me leave" He huffed. Then it dawned on him "You must be Brooke's new beau. I see, Mr. Prince charming" The way Felix spoke, only made Lucas angrier.

"Not that it's any of your business" He seethed "But I am. And I have no problem escorting you off the property and out of town, if necessary" Lucas spat. Nathan was getting worried that Lucas might do something he would regret. And even though Felix might deserve it, he couldn't let his brother get kicked out of school. He decided to step in:

"What the hell are you doing back anyway Taggaro?" Nathan inquired, disgust in his voice. A group had formed, seeing the altercation. Even Haley was watching from afar.

"Not that I have to tell you, but I'm on break. So I decided to come visit a few buddies here at school, while I'm in town. Got a problem with that?" Felix spat.

Lucas got in his face "What if I did? Huh? What are you going to do about it?" He asked sarcastically. Nathan had to step in again, before they started swinging.

"Leave" Nathan pointed "Now Taggaro, before we make you!"

"Is that a threat?" Felix said, getting in Nathan's face this time. He was already pissed at him for ratting about the incident with Brooke.

"You bet your ass it is" Nathan spat back, just as nastily.

"Bring it, Scott" He provoked Nathan.

"Nathan, don't" Haley cried, fearing that her husband was going to get hurt. Sure, Nathan was built, and worked out. But this Felix guy didn't seem like someone you messed with.

"We got it Hales, just stay back!" Lucas said, stepping in this time.

"What are you going to about it, Blondie?" Felix asked in his smug voice.

"This . ." Lucas raised his fist, ready to pound Felix's face. Nathan stepped back, but ready to help out if necessary. He knew that Lucas needed to get out his anger toward Felix. But both brothers were surprised when another hand, stopped Lucas:

"Mr. Scott that's enough" Principal Turner warned, "Mr. Taggaro, you are no longer a student here, and therefore, not allowed on campus. Please leave, now" Turner pointed toward the parking lot. Felix took a good look at everyone starring at him, shook his head, and walked off. They all watched as some blonde bimbo was waiting by the car for him. The two got in, and sped off, away from the school. Lucas rubbed the bridge on his nose, and turned to his brother. But before he could speak, Turner butted in:

"Everyone back to their lunch" He ordered, and turned to face Nathan and Lucas "I expected more from you guys. But I'm willing to overlook it this once. Just don't let it happen again, ok?" He said sternly.

"Yes sir" Lucas and Nathan both sighed, agreeing. With that, Turner left, to go back inside. The three of them joined Mouth, Skillz, and Bevin at their table. Once they were sitting, Lucas looked at his brother:

"What do we do now" He sighed, "How do we stop Felix, huh?" He sounded desperate.

"We just have to keep an eye on Brooke, and make sure he doesn't go near her before his 'break' is over" Nathan says intently.

"Brooke! I need to call and check on her," Lucas said, pulling out his cell, to dial her number. He just prayed that he could get to her before Felix did.

After Haley and Karen both left, Brooke decided to work some more on her sketches for the week. As she was coloring in the top she had designed, the doorbell rang. Brooke called out "I'm coming". It was taking longer these days for her to move. She peeped out the window, and saw a deliveryman, holding a box. Brooke quickly swung open the door:

"Brooke Davis?" The man inquired, and Brooke nodded 'Sign here please" He handed her a tablet. She signed, and thanked the man, before closing and locking the door again.

The box was from a local flower shop. Curious, Brooke ripped open the box, to find beautiful yellow roses. She then found the card, curious to see who sent them. _Lucas always spoils me_, she thought with a smile. But it quickly faded when she did read the card. Brooke had to grab hold of the table in the foyer, to keep from falling out. She dropped the flowers to the ground.

_Beautiful flowers, for a beautiful woman. Sorry last time ended so badly – F. Taggaro_

"Felix" Brooke breathed out. As if on cue, he cell began to ring. She hurried to answer it, knowing who it probably was.

"Hello?" She said shakily into the phone. She prayed it was Lucas.

"Brooke, baby" Lucas sighed in relief that she answered, "You ok?" He had to ask.

Instead of a simple yes, Brooke yelled, "He's back Luke" Tears were threatening to fall.

"I know" He sighed, "Just stay tight, I'm on my way right now".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was now gathered at the Davis-Scott mansion that was close to them. Nathan, Haley, Karen, Keith, Deb, and even Dan were there. Brooke had just gotten done retelling the situation with Felix, as humiliating as it was. Everyone sent sympathetic looks her way, which is what Brooke didn't want. She wasn't a victim. But it was nice to know that they cared.

"Brooke, you need to report this" Keith said, fatherly. He hated that this happened to her.

"But Keith, this happened almost two years ago, what can we do now?" Lucas chimed in.

Brooke weakly patted his thigh, and tried to stand "I'll be right back" They looked concernedly at her "I think I might have something" She offered softly. Everybody waited in silence, while Brooke left. Lucas decided to follow in silence, to make sure she was ok. He followed Brooke upstairs, and into their room. Brooke then went inside their closet, and started digging through an unmarked box. Lucas watched curiously, as she pulled out a plastic bag, with something in it. Trying her best not to break down, Brooke led him back downstairs to explain, seeing his confusion. Once she was in front of everyone, Brooke spoke:

"This is the skirt I was wearing the night Felix attacked me" She held up the garment "I, um, I never wore it again, or washed it after that night. I just couldn't. There should be some traces of him on it still" She said quietly. Lucas went to wrap his arm around her. Everyone nodded, ready to go with her to the Police. As everyone filed out of the house, Dan stepped in front of them and spoke quietly:

"That was why I requested your file," He informed "I wanted to help bring your attacker to justice" And Dan walked off, before they could respond. Lucas just shook his head, and helped Brooke into the car, and drove on to the police station. They didn't have time to deal with Dan, and his supposed 'compassion' right now.

At the station . . .

"Well, Miss Davis, that's quite a story. I know that took a lot of courage on your part" The detective told her, with a sympathetic smile. Brooke nodded, and sent Lucas a weak smile, who was with her the whole time "Now, I think we have enough to at least bring Mr. Taggaro in for questioning. If we can get a blood sample, we might be able to convict him" The detective sighed, not sure about the next part "Now, we have your statement, which is a lot. But if we needed you to, would you be willing to testify?" The detective asked softly. Lucas looked at Brooke. It was her call.

"I will" She choked out, but shook her head "But only as a last resort. Please" Brooke pleaded. She didn't want to put herself or her baby, or even Lucas through that.

"Ok, we understand" The detectives assured her "If you will just wait a few minutes. We will come let you know, when you are free to leave" Brooke and Lucas nodded, and he helped her to her feet. The two detectives sighed, before going to interrogate Felix. They wanted to catch this guy.

Two hours later, they were still there. Everyone else had gone to get refreshments for the teen couple, leaving only Lucas and Brooke. And she was almost asleep on his shoulder, when the two detectives from earlier approached them.

"Brooke, baby" Lucas shook her gently. She opened her eyes, and saw why he was waking her. They both stood, as the two men approached them.

"Miss Davis, we want to thank you for coming today. We were able to get a sample from Mr. Taggaro. We then matched it to the ones from your garment. They matched, linking him to not only your attack, but also 3 others over the last year. He apparently was having some fun down in Charleston, near his military school, but was able to cover his tracks somehow. Let's just say though, that he won't be seeing the outdoors for a long, long time" The detective smiled.

"You mean, you got him?" Brooke asked in a small voice.

"We sure did, thanks to you" They smiled "Thank god, my nightmare is finally over" She admitted, as tears flooded her eyes. Lucas wrapped an arm around her, to soothe her. But he knew that they were tears of joy. Just then, a door swung open, and two officers escorted a handcuffed Felix out, and toward the door, to go book him. He sent a glared toward Brooke, which she returned back. His eyes widened as he noticed her stomach, but Brooke's expression didn't change. She just stared coldly at him, until the officers put him on an elevator, hopefully, never to be seen again by her.

"Let's go home, ok?" Lucas whispered. He knew she needed to rest.

"Sounds good" Brooke sent him a weary smile. It was finally over. All these months of what he did haunting her. And he was put away, just like that, because of her. But the truth was, Brooke had been waiting for this moment, for a long time.

Lucas called everyone on the way home, and explained what happened to Felix. He asked everyone to just give Brooke some time to digest what all went down today, and to rest. He was a little worried that she may have gotten too stressed today. Brooke just starred out the window the whole ride home. Once they pulled into the driveway, Lucas helped her out of the car, in silence. They made it all the way inside and upstairs, to their bedroom, so Brooke could nap. Lucas made sure she was comfortable, and was about to leave the room, when Brooke's small voice pulled him back:

"Lay with me?" She asked, with a smile. Lucas nodded, and begins taking off his shoes. He then slid under the covers, and felt Brooke move closer. After a couple of minutes, Brooke broke the silence:

"Thank you" It was just above a whisper.

"For what baby?" Lucas said, wondering what she meant. It's not like he would have been anywhere else today.

"For umm, " Brooke choked "For not making me feel like it was my fault. Or that I might have provoked him in anyway. Because I didn't Luke, I swear" She felt like she needed to clear that up. He had never made her feel like she had to prove herself, but at the same time, she had always wondered if she could have prevented it. Lucas just starred intently at her:

"Brooke, this was in no way your fault. Felix took advantage of you, and that's all there is to it. I never doubted that, ok? You shouldn't either. Now, get some rest" He smiled, and gave her a peck on the forehead, before snuggling closer. And they fell into some of the most peaceful sleep they had both had in a while.

A little bit later, Lucas awoke to the sound of his cell. He quickly grabbed it, because Brooke was still sleeping. Yawning, he answered it.

"Hello? . . .Yeah . . .it's ok . . .sure . . .sounds great! . . . .We'll meet you there . . ok, by bro" It was Nathan. As he flipped his phone closed, Lucas noticed Brooke was awake, looking at him.

"That was Nathan, they are planning a special meal in your honor, after today" He explained. Lucas wasn't sure about Brooke going, after the busy day, but she seemed up to it.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Brooke smiled, still groggy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, put the guest book over there, for everyone to sign" Deb pointed at the maid.

It was now two weeks later. Brooke was finally able to put the whole Felix incident behind her, and go on living. No more nightmares, no more anxiety. It was surprisingly easy, even for her, how all her apprehension went away with him being arrested. But the truth was, as long as he was out roaming around, Felix could have come back, to do it again. But not anymore.

Today was the baby shower, a happy occasion. The teens were officially out of school for the summer, and could enjoy their vacation. Currently, Deb and Haley were running around, trying to get everything set for the party. They decided to have a co-ed baby shower, not just girls. That way, Lucas would feel included too. The doorbell rang, and Haley sighed, going to answer it:

"Hey guys" She smiled. They had been busy "I'm so glad you're here, we can use the help" It was Skillz and Bevin. Haley ushered them in, and put them to work.

"Ok Bevin, I'll let you get to work on the games" She instructed "We want to set up these spools of string and scissors, for one of the games. Everybody is going to guess how much string it takes to go around Brooke's waist," she informed.

Bevin chuckled "You know Brooke's going to kill you. She hates being reminded of big she is" Haley smirked.

"I know, but we're limited on games as it is" She defended "Ok, next, I need you to set up the baby food tasting table. Everybody is going to guess what certain baby foods are. The person who gets the most correct, wins the prize" Haley explained.

"Ok, I think I can handle all that" Bevin smiled. "Good" Haley said, exhausted. She then turned to Skillz.

"Mr. Taylor, you and Nathan are on balloon duty. And also setting up the tables and chairs, he's out back, ok?" Haley smiled, and pointed to the back patio.

"Eye eye, captain" Skillz saluted, and headed to find Nathan.

"Men" She and Haley muttered, after he left. And with that, Haley went to make sure the prizes for the games were in order, along with the gifts for the mother to be.

Twenty minutes later, the Davis' arrived, caravan of presents and all. They greeted Deb and all of the teens with a smile, and joined in helping in anyway they could.

"You have a beautiful home Deb" Lydia said, as she showed them around.

'Thanks, it's a lot nicer than the shack Dan and me had when we first got married. But you know, everybody has to have a nest egg. Nathan didn't even have his own room until he was two. But when Dan's father turned the business over to him, things starting picking up. So, it was all uphill from there" She said, with a little bitterness. But luckily, Lydia didn't pick up on it. She didn't want to go into their awful marriage.

"Is umm, is Dan coming today?" Lydia inquired.

"No, we got lucky" Deb said matter-of-factly "He's on a business trip in Omaha. Gone til Wednesday" It was a Saturday.

"It's probably for the best," Lydia said, not knowing how right she was. And they decided to go check on the refreshments the caterer was preparing.

The menu was much more bland this time. Chicken salad roll ups, pasta salad with mayo, green beans, and brownies for dessert. Haley asked, and Brooke had been craving chocolate lately, even more. So they decided brownies would be good. Another thirty minutes, and guests started to arrive. Karen was a beaming grandmother, just like Lydia. Keith was a proud looking papa, kind of like James. Several of the girls from the squad, guys from the basketball team, even Whitey came. Pretty soon, the guests of honor showed up, with bright smiles. Brooke was truly surprised at the lengths everybody was going to, to help them.

"So Brooke, what would the mother to be like first, food or presents" Deb asked, being a good hostess.

Lucas chuckled "I can answer that, food" This got him several stares.

"Food" Brooke smiled, rolling her eyes. She then leaned over and whispered, "Just for that, you can fix my plate broody. And make sure to fill it up, they're hungry" She smiled, and placed a hand on her swollen belly. Lucas gave her a quick peck, before going to fix her plate. He was going to offer anyway, because she didn't need to be on her feet too long.

Everybody ate, and visited. Brooke announced the names they had chosen, Aidan Michael, and Madeline Grace. Keith and Lydia got tears in their eyes, because of the names. See, Keith's name was really Michael Keith, so they were honoring him with that. And Lydia's middle name was Grace. And that was precisely why Lucas and Brooke chose the names that they did. They played games. Karen got the most baby foods right, and Lucas guess how much string it would take to go around Brooke's waist, to a tee. Next, it was time for presents.

They got so many clothes, that they could open their own mall. And enough diapers to get them through the first year. Karen gave them a bassinet to use in their room for the first few months. It was white, with a soft pink and blue checked bedding. It would come in handy. The cheer squad gave them this deluxe baby monitoring system, which they loved. The basketball team gave them a basketball mobile to go over Aidan's bed, and a cheerleading mobile to go over Maddie's bed. They had to search far and wide, but they found them. Everybody was surprised when Tim stepped up, to give a more personal gift. Brooke just smiled, a little nervous at what he could come up with. And she was right:

"What is it?" Lucas asked, as Brooke held up the plastic contraption. She rolled her eyes at Tim, and blushed. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to buy her this.

"It's a breast pump," She said quietly, embarrassed. " A what?" Lucas said, confused.

"A breast pump" Brooke screamed, causing everyone to crack up. Lucas just sent Tim a glare, who mouthed "Sorry". He knew Nathan would put Tim in his place later.

Next to last was the Davis'. They smiled at Brooke and Lucas, and handed them an envelope

"We started a college fund for our two grandchildren. They are going to need it one day. And you can always rest assure they will have an education" Mr. Davis explained. Brooke was overwhelmed. This was really nice.

"Thank you guys" She said through tears. Lucas mouthed "Hormones" to everybody.

Lastly, it was Whitey's turn. He hand Brooke a medium sized bag, that had little animals over all it. She smiled, and pulled at the tissue. Brooke then revealed a crocheted blanket, a soft cream color. But there was more to it:

"Umm, Camilla, my wife made that" Whitey was getting choked up "She started it right after we married, in hopes of us having a baby one day. As you know, we never did, she couldn't. But I found this a couple of months ago, going through some things. I couldn't think of two people I would rather have it then you two" He said, through tears. Brooke was balling by the end of his speech, and even Lucas got misty. But they thanked him, with sincerity. And they promised to use it all the time.

A little bit later, the crowd had thinned out. Everyone was gone except for Karen, Keith, Nathan, Haley, and Deb. They had loaded up the presents in their car, and were saying goodbyes. Brooke was softly snoring against Lucas' chest, worn out.

"Come on Cinderella, it's time to leave the ball" He whispered, with a smirk. Brooke's eyes opened, and she gave a smile. They thanked everyone, and headed home, to rest. As they changed into their pj's, and got comfortable, Brooke whispered:

"Not too much longer" She smiled, and ran her hand over her belly. She felt Lucas kiss the back of her head, and place his hand over hers.

"We can't wait to see you guys" He smiled, and cooed at Brooke's stomach. They eventually fell asleep on the couch, their favorite place lately.

* * *

There you go! I hope you enjoyed the drama, and the fluff. I can't believe there are only like three or four more chapters. Now, the next important thing is, I need you guys help again. I need lots and lots of suggestions on how you want Brooke to go into labor. I'm nor really sure what should go on. Should it be dramatic? Induced? Etc? please let me know what you think! Have a good one!

Laura

P.s. The more reviews, the faster the update (ha ha!)


	53. Just a Little Bit Further

June 23rd, 11 am.

Brooke and Lucas were at Dr. Ryan's for hopefully their last pre-natal visit. It was the day before Brooke's due date, but she was showing no signs of labor at all. She was tired, sore, and just all around exhausted. But she and Lucas both were hoping that Dr. Ryan would give them some good news, like maybe she was dilating.

"So Dr. Ryan, what's the verdict?' Brooke asked, as he was performing an internal exam. Lucas was standing by her head, holding her hand. Dr. Ryan finished, and disposed of his gloves. As he went to wash his hands, he finally spoke.

"Well Brooke, you've only dilated about a centimeter, maybe two. And the babies haven't started moving down the birth canal. They are stubborn little buggars" He chuckled. But Brooke didn't find it amusing at all. But instead of getting mad, she burst into tears.

"Doc, I'm tired, I'm sore, I want them out," She cried. Lucas went to put an arm around her, to try and comfort her.

Dr. Ryan laid a sympathetic hand on her leg "Brooke, sweetie, just give it time. I know you're uncomfortable. But we need to them stay in, as long as they can. They're going to be small anyway. So it helps for them to 'cook' a little longer" He attempted a joke. But then he compromised "How about this? If you aren't in labor by the end of the week, we'll induce, ok?' Dr. Ryan hated to see her in pain. But it was best for the babies to stay in as long as they could.

Brooke sighed; "Fine" She mumbled, "What do I do until then?"

"Take it easy for one. Just kind of go on with your normal routine, like you have over the last couple of months. You may leave here, and your water might break in an hour. Or you might not go into labor for two days. We just don't know. Just relax, ok?" He tried to soothe. Dr. Ryan then turned to Lucas "Take care of her Luke. And I think it would be best not to leave her alone between now and until she goes into labor. If you have to go somewhere, have someone come sit with her" He suggested.

Lucas smiled "Will do Doc. I'll call you if we have any problems, or questions, ok?" He wanted to make sure that was ok.

"Sounds good" Dr. Ryan gave him a handshake. He then patted Brooke on the shoulder "Hang in, not too much longer' He smiled.

"Ok, thanks" Brooke sighed. She sent a smile his way nonetheless. Lucas helped her put her top back on, over her swollen belly. They checked out, and headed for the car. As they made it to the parking lot, Brooke turned to Lucas:

"Broody, we need to make a stop on the way home" She informed sweetly. Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Ok? Anything I need to know about?" He inquired.

"Nope, just go where I tell you to drive" She smiled, and lowered herself into the passenger seat. Brooke then began giving him instructions on where to go. The truth was, that Brooke had been trying to think of what to get Lucas for his birthday. He had done so much and been so supportive these last few months that it had to be good. And in her spare time over the last two months, Brooke spent time reading the Classifieds. She had to call on Keith for some help, but it was the perfect gift. She just hoped he liked it as well. When they pulled in front of Keith's house, Lucas was even more confused, and turned to Brooke:

"All in good time Broody, come on" She chuckled. Lucas helped Brooke out of the car, and they went to the door. After a couple of knocks, Keith appeared at the door, with a smile.

"Hey guys, long time no see" He commented. Brooke mouthed 'present' and he knew what she meant, "Why don't we head to the garage in the back, ok?" He asked, directing them back outside. Lucas was curious the whole time, but knew not to ask. Brooke always had a way of surprising him though.

Keith opened up the metal shed, which revealed something under a big cloth. Lucas and Brooke stood at the edge, as Keith went to pull the cloth back. Lucas' eyes widened as he saw what his surprise was. A restored 65' mustang, red with black interior. He turned to Brooke, with the biggest grin.

"Really?" He asked, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Really!" She smiled "Happy birthday Broody"

Lucas walked around, admiring it. Once he survey all angles, he turned to Brooke, still smiling:

"How did you know?" Lucas asked. This was one of his favorite cars.

"Just a lucky guess" She smirked "I saw an ad in the paper for it. I called, and they gave me a deal. It needed some work, which Keith helped out with" Brooke could tell he was still confused "I will using the Explorer from now on. And you can give Keith back that ratty ol truck" She smiled. Lucas thanked Keith, but then returned Brooke's comment.

"Hey, I liked that truck" Lucas defended. But then he couldn't contain his excitement 'But I like this better! Way better!" They shared a kiss, Lucas' way of saying thank you.

Keith smiled, "You guys get out of here, go take her for a drive, ok? I'll come by later on to get the truck" He insisted. That's all it took, and they were gone.

They drove through Tree Hill enjoying the breeze from the open air. Lucas and Brooke would send a smile at each other, content.

"I love you, pretty girl," Lucas said, with all seriousness. He motioned for her to come closer.

"I love you too Broody" Brooke smiled and leaned over on his shoulder. They drove around a little more, before heading home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

June 24th, Brooke due date, 9:30 am.

Lucas was trying to enjoy sleeping in this morning. It was one of the pleasures of summer vacation, being lazy. But he kept being woken up by racket downstairs. Wondering what Brooke was up to now, he decided to go check on her. She had tried everything in the last 24 hours to put herself into labor. Walking, stretching, talking to her stomach, coaxing them that it's time. Brooke had even tried to get Lucas to sleep with her, like Rachel on friends, to induce labor. As tempting as it was, Lucas couldn't bring himself to, not at this far along. Brooke of course, went into one of her mood swings, and didn't speak for the rest of the night. Lucas was just as frustrated, knowing she was in pain. But what could he do? He chuckled at the music blaring through the house, as disturbing as it was:

I drive these brothers crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
They treat me really nicely,  
They buy me all these ices.  
Dolce & Gabbana,  
Fendi and NaDonna  
Karan, they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin' fly  
Brother I ain't askin,  
They say they love my ass 'n,  
Seven Jeans, True Religion's,  
I say no, but they keep givin'  
So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't taken  
We can keep on datin'  
I keep on demonstrating.

My love (love), my love, my love, my love (love)  
You love my lady lumps (love),  
My hump, my hump, my hump (love),  
My humps they got you,

She's got me spending.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me

What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
I'm a make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream.  
Cos of my hump (ha), my hump, my hump, my hump (what).  
My hump, my hump, my hump (ha), my lovely lady lumps (Check it out)

I met a girl down at the disco.  
She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Let's spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
Milky, milky cocoa,  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight.

They say I'm really sexy,  
The boys they wanna sex me.  
They always standing next to me,  
Always dancing next to me,  
Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
You can look but you can't touch it,  
If you touch it I'ma start some drama,  
You don't want no drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
So don't pull on my hand boy,  
You ain't my man, boy,  
I'm just tryn'a dance boy,  
And move my hump.

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
In the back and in the front (lumps)  
My lovin' got you,

She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me.

What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
I'ma make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream.  
What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off this hump.  
What you gon' do wit all that breast?  
All that breast inside that shirt?  
I'ma make, make, make, make you work  
Make you work, work, make you work.

(A-ha, a-ha, a-ha, a-ha) [x4

Lucas couldn't help but chuckle, watching Brooke. She was in the middle of the den, in a tank top and work out capris, trying to do Tae-bo with a nine-month pregnant belly. She was so into her 'working out' that she didn't notice him. But he watched as she tried to move around, a lot slower than usual. Toward the end of the song, Brooke tried to kick her leg, but it only caused her to almost fall. Lucas ran over, to catch her.

"Whoa there, careful" He scolded softly. She sent a sheepish smile at him, as he helped her steady herself.

"Lucas, what are you doing up?" Brooke asked innocently, once she was grounded again.

"Besides being woken up to this fantastic music?" Lucas smirked.

"I'm sorry," She said regretfully. Brooke turned off the music, and joined Lucas on the couch "I just, I'm just so tired of this. I thought a little exercise might help get things started. But it's not" Brooke said sadly. This was really starting to annoy her.

Lucas wrapped his arm around her, and gave her forehead a peck "I know baby. But like Dr. Ryan said, we have to be patient. We don't want them born too early, right?" He tried to reason. Brooke huffed, but then sighed.

"Right" She agreed. Lucas then got an idea.

"Hey, why don't we get dressed, and go eat some breakfast at the Café. We could call Nathan and Haley to meet us. Get out for a couple of hours?" He tried.

"Ok" Brooke smiled, sounding satisfied "I need to rinse off, care to join me?" She had that mischievous look in her eye again. Lucas knew what she wanted.

"Umm, I'm good" He stammered, "Just holler if you need me, ok baby?"

Brooke just glared at him before going upstairs. How dare he turn her down?

Forty-five minutes later, they were seated, along with Nathan, Haley, Karen, and Keith at the Café eating breakfast. Brooke was in another one of her tantrums about how long it was taking for her to go into labor.

"I just don't get it. Most people carrying twins are lucky if they carry them to 7 months. How did I get so lucky to get to carry them to 9?" She asked sarcastically.

"Something will happen eventually honey" Karen tried to soothe. She hated seeing Brooke so uncomfortable though. But there wasn't much they could do.

"Well, the one person who might could help, won't" Brooke said grumpily, sending a glare Lucas' way. He just hung his head, not sure what to say. Nathan picked up on this, and knew what Brooke was referring to. He chuckled, and whispered at Lucas:

"It's ok bro, they can't always get what they want" He smiled. Lucas just groaned, wondering how much more of this he could take as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

June 25th, 1 day past Due date.

Still no action from the babies. This had to be some kind of record, in Brooke's opinion anyway. Since school was out, Haley working more now to help Karen out at the Café. And Nathan was attending an in-towm basketball camp at the Junior college; so Lucas didn't have many other people to hang out with besides Brooke. And not that he could blame her, but Brooke was so moody and hormonal right now, no one would want to be around her for long. But of course, he was trying to understanding and supportive.

"I'm going into work baby," Lucas said, giving Brooke a quick peck "Bevin and Haley are going to be here any second to keep you company, ok?" For he cared, it could be Godzilla, and it wouldn't matter. Just let him get out of the house for a little while. But then he felt guilty when he saw the lower lip start poking out;

"You don't like me anymore" Brooke accused, sobbing. Here she was, over 9 months pregnant, with his children, and all Lucas could think about was spending time away from her.

Lucas was at her side in a second "Oh honey, I do" He sighed, trying to find the right words "It's just that, I need a break, baby, I'm sorry. But I love you, never doubt that, ok?" He tried his best to be honest, but not too honest.

Brooke huffed "Well then, just go. Don't let me or your children stop you," She said bitterly.

"Baby it's not like that" He corrected himself "Look, let's just enjoy the afternoon, with you hanging out with the girls, you know girl talk. And I'll be working at the garage. And tonight, I'm all yours again, and we can do whatever you want" Lucas redeemed himself.

"Anything?" She asked, with a gleam. Lucas groaned, but agreed, hoping she wouldn't bring up the Friends' episode again. "Sure baby" He responded, smiling.

"Ok, I want to go to the beach, it relaxes me. Just the two of us?" She asked, hopeful.

"Sounds great" He sighed in relief. Lucas could handle the beach. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Got to go baby, see you later on" He gave her one last kiss, and was out the door.

Brooke sighed; as she saw Haley and Bevin walk into the room "He hates me" She reaffirmed what she was thinking earlier. They joined Brooke in the den.

Haley chuckled "He does not Brooke. Just give him some guy time, and he'll be putty in your hand again" Brooke rolled her eyes " Now, I say, why don't we do your nails, pamper you," She offered, hoping that Brooke would be satisfied. Brooke looked at her feet and hands. Her polish was kind of chipping off, and she would hate to go into the hospital with bad looking nails.

"Sounds like a plan tutor wife" Brooke said with a smile, as she propped her feet up, ready to be spoiled.

At the garage . . .

"Luke my man, no grandchildren for me yet?" Keith smiled, seeing the look on Lucas' face, as he entered.

"No, not yet" Lucas quipped sarcastically "Maybe I should have just slept with her and be done with it" He mumbled. Keith raised an eyebrow, not sure what he meant.

"Nothing, don't ask," Lucas begged "Now, let's get to work, do something that doesn't involve hormones" He said, grabbing a wrench. Keith chuckled, but didn't say anything. Anybody that saw Lucas and Brooke together knew they were meant for each other. But he figured that Brooke had become hard to live with over the last few days. Keith remembered what Karen was like the last few days of her pregnancy, a monster.

They had been working in silence, with the radio being the only noise. The sound of AC/DC and Lynyrd Skynyrd never were more welcomed as they were today. The only problem was the heat, it was summer. But you didn't hear Lucas complaining.

Keith slid out from under the car he was working on, to wipe his face "Hey Luke, maybe if Brooke hasn't gone into labor by tomorrow morning, you and Nathan would consider going sailing. At least for a little while. It's suppose to be gorgeous tomorrow," Keith asked, hoping for some company as well.

"Sure, I'll call Nate later. I wouldn't mind getting out. And we haven't been sailing in forever" Lucas said, from the car he was working on. That could be fun.

"Sounds great" Keith said, and they settled into silence again. Until Lucas broke it this time:

"So man, how are things between you and my mom? She won't ever give me details" Lucas smiled, glad for Karen and Keith.

"Just one day at a time" Keith smiled, at the mention of Karen "I just hope one day I can convince her to spend the rest of her life with me" He admitted. Lucas nodded, hoping that would happen as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is really relaxing" Lucas admitted. And Brooke nodded, agreeing.

He and Brooke decided to take a picnic down to the beach, and watch the sun go down. Lucas was in a much better mood after having a little break from the house. He felt bad for being somewhat insensitive, but Brooke's mood swings were getting out of control. But at the same time, he loved her, so he would put up with them the best that he could.

"You know I love you, right?" Lucas whispered as they snuggled, looking at the ocean.

"I do. You know that I love you?" Brooke asked back, hoping for the best.

"Everyday" He smiled. Just then, Brooke felt a jolt, the babies kicked. She decided that she had enough. She was almost hopeful for a contraction, but nothing yet.

"Could we head to the house?" Brooke had to stifle a yawn. It was close to her bedtime anyway. Lucas knew she didn't need to be out too long, so he didn't protest.

"Sure, how about I run you a bubble bath when we get home, would you like that?" Lucas asked, helping her to her feet.

"Sounds perfect" She smiled. They shared one last kiss, before gathering their stuff to go home. Once they got home, Lucas told Brooke to relax, while he drew a bath for her. After he was finished getting it ready, he came to help her up off the bed. Brooke shuffled into the bathroom, and Lucas helped her undress, before getting into the tub.

"This is heaven," Brooke revealed, as Lucas helped into the soothing water. She just sat there, soaking up the moment, for about 30 minutes. Once Brooke was done, she had to call Lucas in, to help her out. They both got their pajamas on and crawled in bed.

"Goodnight Broody" Brooke said, with a sleepy grin.

"Goodnight pretty girl" Lucas said, pulling her closer "Sweet dreams" He finished.

"Of you" Brooke yawned, before falling asleep. Pretty soon, Lucas was too.

Around 4 am, Brooke was woken up by some unusual pain coming from her abdomen. It was like a cramp, only slightly different. Not sure what to think, Brooke decided to go to the bathroom and walk around a minute. Carefully, she slipped out from Lucas' arms, not wanting to wake him just yet. She made it to the bathroom, and used the toilet.

After she was done, Brooke got a drink of water from the sink, and the cramps stopped. Rubbing her back all the way to the bed, Brooke decided to just try and get some more sleep.

"You ok?" Came a sleepy voice from across the bed. Lucas had heard her get up, and wanted to make sure she was ok. That she wasn't in labor.

"Yeah, just the usual" Brooke sighed, sleepy "Got back to sleep Broody" She snuggled in as close as she could with her belly, to get some more sleep. Lucas gave a sleepy "Goodnight" reply. Brooke tried to settle back down, and hopefully sleep a little more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

June 26th, 2 days after due date.

"Babe, I can stay home, if you don't feel good" Lucas insisted the next morning. Brooke hadn't felt like getting out of bed this morning, sore and tired. He hated to leave her, but Brooke was insisting that he go have some fun, before the babies were born.

"Broody, I'll be fine" She tried to sound convincing. Brooke didn't want him worrying about her. She also wanted him to go sailing, because he was looking forward to it. And Brooke knew she was being all cranky and hormonal lately.

"Well, Mom is on her way, and you can call Hales, if she doesn't show up, ok?" Lucas tried, one more time, still not sure about this.

"I will, don't worry" She gave him a quick peck "Now, go have some fun for both of us, ok?" Brooke smiled, and slumped back into the bed. She was determined to be a complete bum today, and not do anything.

"Bye pretty girl, I have my phone" Lucas said, as he headed downstairs. He heard Nathan's horn on the way down, signaling he was here pick him.

As he got in the car, Nathan could tell something was bothering Lucas.

"So, how's Brooke doing, still no contractions?" He asked his brother, maybe to get some sort of explanation.

"Yeah, she's ok. She just doesn't feel good this morning. You know, tried, sore, the works," Lucas explained, sighing.

"Would you feel better if I called Hales to come over?" Nathan offered.

"Would you?" Lucas sounded desperate. But he would feel better with someone in the house with her. Nathan smiled and nodded, and went to pull out his phone. He got Haley at the Café, and explained the situation. After a couple of minutes, and some "I love you's" Nathan hung up.

"She's on it man. As soon as the Café settles down, Hales is going to head over there. Now, let's go do some sailing, it's so beautiful today" Nathan commented. Lucas nodded, and looked out at the sky. It was blue and sunny, except for one little corner that seemed to have some clouds.

Noon turned into about 4 pm, and the guys had been out most of the day. And it had been gorgeous. But around 4:30, the clouds started rolling in, and the winds picked up, causing the water to get rough. The guys were only a half a mile from shore, but still weren't real close to it.

"Man, that wind is picking" Keith commented, preparing to head to shore. If there was a storm, they didn't need to get caught in it.

"I know, I should probably try and check on Brooke" Lucas said, pulling out his phone. There was no answer, only voicemail, which made him even more nervous.

"We're heading back anyway Luke" Keith said, seeing his face "Now, Nathan you go steer that side over there, and Luke, you go up to the front and get ready to tie us off. They got in their positions, and were trying to beat the storm back to shore. It was now raining, making it even worse. Out of nowhere, a big wave came, causing the boat to rock uncontrollably. Lucas, who was not standing in a real steady spot, got tossed overboard.

"Luke!" Nathan and Keith cried at the same time, seeing him getting thrown into the water. They weren't that far from shore, but it was still kind of deep.

"I got him man," Nathan said instantly. He threw off his t-shirt and dove into the water to get his brother. Luckily, they all wore bathing suit shorts, so they could get wet, if necessary. Once in the cold water, Nathan started trying to find Lucas. He swam around for a good three minutes, before he spotted Lucas, unconscious. He had bumped his head on the side of the boat, on the way in. Nathan grabbed him, and started swimming to shore; they were only 20 yards by now. Keith followed, bringing the boat to shore. Once he got there, Keith saw Nathan checking for a pulse and what not on Lucas. He then noticed the bump on his head, probably from the boat. Kneeling beside his two nephews, Keith decided to take charge.

"Let's move him over to that pavilion over there, out of the rain" He yelled, over the storm "I'm calling an ambulance, now" Keith assured Nathan, who nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 pm, and Brooke was still at home by herself. Karen and Haley both got caught up at the Café, and hadn't been by yet to check on her. Making her 10th trip to the toilet, to be sick, Brooke groaned. She had been like this since about an hour after Lucas left. Brooke had dismissed it at first, as just routine. But it was starting to worry her. No one had shown up to help her, and so Brooke was all alone. Feeling the nausea pass, she decided it was time to call somebody. Brooke was about to dial the Café, when she heard the front door open, and someone call out. It was like a miracle.

"Brooke?" It was Karen. She could hear Haley cheerful voice as well.

"In the powder room" Brooke managed to get out, as she felt sick again. She was in the downstairs guest bathroom, after moving down to the couch to watch TV. Haley and Karen rushed in, to find her hunched over the toilet.

"Oh my gosh, Brooke!" Karen ran to help her "How long have you been like this?" She inquired, worried. Brooke was pale, and looked weak.

"A few hours now, I don't know. What time is it?" Brooke asked, out of it.

"About 4:15" Haley said, worried as well. She and Karen got even more scared at the next statement.

"Hold on" Brooke replied weakly as she leaned against the wall. She pressed a firm hand to her stomach, hoping to feel a small kick from the babies, in response. When she didn't feel them kick back, Brooke's face fell.

"The babies aren't kicking!" She screamed, "What's wrong?" Brooke asked, as tears flooded. Karen and Haley tried not to show their panic, as to keep Brooke calm.

"Ok, Brooke honey, we need to get you to see Dr. Ryan, right now" Karen spoke calmly, yet firm "Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to them, ok?" She tried to soothe. And Haley tried her best to smile as she helped Brooke up off the floor. They grabbed Brooke's hospital bag that was already packed, and were out the door.

The ride to the hospital was tense. Haley drove as fast, yet cautious, as she could to the hospital. Karen sat in the backseat with Brooke, who was shaking the whole time, and tried to reassure her. The truth was, it wasn't a good sign that the babies were responding, but they were all saying silent prayers that everything would be ok. As they pulled up to the emergency entrance, Karen motioned for a nurse:

"What do we have?" The nurse asked, seeing their panic.

Karen gulped "She pregnant, 40 weeks and 3 days, with twins. But she hasn't felt any movement from them in several hours" She informed, as a team of nurses came running out with a wheelchair.

The nurse smiled "Ok, just relax. We'll get her inside and hooked up to some monitors and see what's going on, ok?' She assured them "Now, I'll need one of you to go with her, and one of you to fill out some papers. Is there a father we need to contact?" The nurse asked.

"My son, I'll call him" Karen breathed out, still shook up "Hales, you go with Brooke, and calm her down, ok?" Haley nodded "Don't worry honey, I'll call Lucas" Karen told Brooke, who was being wheel inside.

"Please" Brooke pleaded, not ready to deal with this on her own.

Karen nodded and followed another nurse to the sign in desk, to fill out some paperwork. She informed them that Dr. Ryan was Brooke's doctor. They paged him, and told him to get there ASAP. Luckily, he was on call, so he wouldn't long. As Karen was filing out some information about Brooke's insurance, she heard them bringing in another patient:

"17 year old Caucasian male. He was sailing and went overboard. Massive inhalation of water, his lungs are full. Brother tried CPR at sight. Was able to get a pulse, but is still very weak. Patient has HCM" One of the EMTs informed the emergency room nurse. Karen turned around and recognized the pale figure on the gurney.

"Lucas!" She choked out, running over to him. One of the nurses tried to push her away but Karen spoke up

"He's my son" Karen informed with a tremor "What happened?" She asked shakily.

"He almost drowned" The nurse informed, "We'll let you know as soon as a doctor has looked at him, ok ma'am?" She said sympathetically. Karen nodded, and let them take Lucas on back, to be worked on. Just then, a panicked Keith and Nathan came running in, and saw Karen. They were confused as to how she got there so fast. But before they could ask, Karen turned with a glare:

"What the hell happened?" She asked the two men before her.

* * *

Ok, so you guys asked for dramatic, lol! You know I won't let anything too severe happen. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've had a lot going on! But I hope to maybe finish up this story by the end of the week! Stay tuned!

Laura

P.s. – Please leave me lots of reviews!!!


	54. Welcomed Rays of Light

Lightning crashes, a new mother cries  
her placenta falls to the floor  
the angel opens her eyes  
the confusion sets in  
before the doctor can even close the door

"We need a heart monitor, a fetal monitor, and ultrasound machine ASAP" Dr. Ryan shouted at the nurses. He then turns to Brooke, who is laying on the hospital bed:

"Ok Brooke, lay back for me sweetie, I need to check you, to see what's going on" Brooke nodded, and put her feet in the stirrups. Haley stood by her side, holding her hand the whole time. The nurses start bringing in the machines in the meantime.

"God, what if something happened to my babies? It just can't" Broke cried, as Dr. Ryan finished his internal exam. He then put the cold gel on Brooke's stomach, and began running the transducer over it.

"Shh, just stay calm Brooke. That's the best thing right now" Haley said sweetly "Everything's going to be ok' She soothed, trying to sound convincing.

Lightning crashes, an old mother dies  
her intentions fall to the floor  
the angel closes her eyes  
the confusion that was hers  
belongs now, to the baby down the hall

"Hare you guys heard from Luke?" Brooke asked her friend, quietly.

Haley just shook her head "Don't worry about him right now Brooke. Just let them find out what's going on with you, ok? Lucas will be here" She assures Brooke. Neither of them knew what was going on down the hall at the moment.

"Cords wrapped around the neck doctor" One of the nurses whispered, looking at the screen. She says it low enough, as not to alarm Brooke. But Haley hears her, and raises an eyebrow. She knows not to say anything to Brooke right now.

Dr. Ryan nodded "I see that" He sighs, "Ok, Brooke, I want you to stay here and relax for a minute. And I'm going to need your friend to come with me so we can go have a talk with your family out in the waiting room, ok? And I'll see what I can find out about where Lucas is, ok sweetie?" He tries to seem calm.

"Ok" Brooke chokes out, still scared. She lets a few stray tears fall.

"Ok, Brooke, we need to get you changed into a hospital gown. It looks like you're going to be a mom today" One of the nurses smiled, and goes to help her change.

Oh now feel it comin' back again  
like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind  
forces pullin' from the center of the earth again  
I can feel it.

Dr. Ryan and Haley leave Brooke to get settled for a minute, to go fill in the others on the situation. And to find out where Lucas is.

Karen, Keith, and Nathan were still arguing when Haley and Dr. Ryan approached them. Haley's eyes widened as she saw Nathan wearing scrubs. And she wonders where Lucas is.

"I just can't believe that this has happened like this" Karen says sadly.

"We tried our best Karen, he just wasn't standing in a steady spot" Nathan assured her.

"I know" Karen said, as tears threatened to fall "You guys did all you could I guess".

"Excuse me?" Dr. Ryan interrupted "I'm assuming you all are here for Brooke?" He asked as nicely as he could at the moment. They all nodded their heads.

"Well, it appears that she is in active labor, dilated about 4 centimeters. But that's not my concern. See, she didn't feel the babies move because the umbilical cord seems to have wrapped itself around one of the babies, and partially around the other. We don't have much time before we will have to do a c-section. Is Lucas around anywhere?" Dr. Ryan asked simply. He had noticed that Lucas wasn't anywhere in sight.

"He's in the emergency room," Keith explained, seeing Karen's upset face "He, myself, and Nathan went sailing and he got thrown overboard in the storm. They are trying to remove the water from his lungs right now" He finished with a sigh. Karen fell into his arms, and sobbed. This was not how she pictured grandchildren being born.

"How much time do we have Doc, before you have to deliver them?" Nathan asked gently. Haley wrapped her arms around his waist, to hold on for support. She is on the verge of tears as well. Because of Brooke, because of Lucas, and because of the babies.

"An hour, maybe two if we're lucky" Dr. Ryan informed "I can see if I can manually turn the baby, so it's not wrapped up anymore. But if that doesn't work, we have to get them out before it wraps around them any further" He sighs "Let's try that for now, and keep me informed of Lucas' condition as well" Dr. Ryan says, sympathetically.

Lightning crashes, a new mother cries  
this moment she's been waiting for  
the angel opens her eyes  
pale blue colored iris,  
presents the circle  
and puts the glory out to hide, hide

"Thank you" Karen chokes out. She knows that her son wants to be there for these births. Dr. Ryan tells them that he will be back shortly with an update on Brooke. As he is about to walk away, one of Brooke's nurses comes running in to get him:

"Dr. Ryan, you need to get in here. Brooke has started having contractions and is asking for someone named Karen," The nurse explains. Karen's heart aches, knowing that Brooke's needs Lucas more than her. She nods, signaling that she will go help Brooke.

"Go" Keith whispers, "She needs you" He affirms. And Karen goes to follow De. Ryan and the nurse down to Brooke's room.

Oh now feel it comin' back again  
like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind  
forces pullin' from the center of the earth again  
I can feel it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I need a breathing tube here," One of the doctors working on Lucas yells.

Memories are just where you laid them  
Dragging the waters til the depths give up their dead  
What did you expect to find?  
Was it something you left behind?  
Don't you remember anything I said when I said,

"Here you are doctor" A nurse brings him one. And he begins pushing it down Lucas' throat, to help get air in him, and the water out.

"Now, 100 cc's of penicillin, 50 cc's of morphine. We don't need him to get an infection from all of that water" The doctor informs. And the nurse retrieves the bags of fluid.

Don't fall away and leave me to myself  
Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again  
And leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands  
Love lies bleeding

"Charge to 100 . . ."

No response.

"Charge to 200 . . ."

Still Nothing.

Oh hold me now I feel contagious  
Am I the only place that you've left to go?  
She cries her life is like  
some movie in black and white  
Dead actors faking lines, over and over and over again she cries

"Come on Luke, work with us here" The doctor says to the unconscious teen.

"Charge to 300 . . ." They were getting worried.

"Fight Lucas, fight" The doctor orders, hoping to revive him.

Don't fall away and leave me to myself  
Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again  
And leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands  
Love lies bleeding

"Try again!' The doctor screams. He knew that this person has a family waiting.

"Charge to 400 . . ."

"Open your eyes Luke" Another doctor says, who has been working on him.

And I watched as you turned away  
You don't remember, but I do  
You never even tried

All of a sudden, Lucas' eyes flutter, and he starts coughing. The doctor rolls him on his side, until he's gotten all of the water out of his system. They pat Lucas' back, to help get all of the fluid out. He inhaled a good bit of water, apparently.

Don't fall away and leave me to myself  
Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again  
Leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again  
Leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again, oh

"Welcome back Mr. Scott" The doctor smiles, and lays him back down to examine him.

"Brooke?" Lucas chokes out. He needs to know how she and the babies are.

"That's his pregnant girlfriend that was brought in as well," One of the nurses whispers to the doctor. He nods, remembering and turns to Lucas with an even bigger smile.

"Well Lucas, it seems you've woken up in just in time," The doctor informs as he checks Lucas for any internal damage "Your girlfriend is in labor. You're going to be a dad!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I can't do this" Brooke cries, as she breathes through a contraction "Especially without Lucas" Tears fill her eyes "Oh god" Another starts to hit a few minutes later.

"Breath Brooke, just breathe" Karen instructs softly 'Remember, hee hee hoo, hee hee hoo" She tries to use what they learned. It really wasn't helping though.

"Whoever invented that stupid breathing crap obviously never went through labor!" Brooke pants. Dr. Ryan chuckles, as he finishes up trying to reposition the baby inside.

Dr. Ryan then begins to run the transducer over her stomach again, to see if what he did helped the babies. All he cares about is making sure the babies are safe at this point.

"Karen, has anyone called Lucas yet? Where is he?" Brooke asks again, looking pleading at Karen for some kind of hope.

"Honey, he's coming" That's all that Karen can get out, as Dr. Ryan motions for her to follow him into the hall. Nathan and Haley appear at the door, and take over coaching Brooke through the contractions. She doesn't even think about why Nathan is there, and not Lucas. She's too focused on the pain.

In the hall, Dr. Ryan seems to be smiling as he speaks "Well, I was able to reposition the baby, where it's not wrapped up in the cord now. But her labor seems to be still putting some stress on the baby girl's heart. Brooke's probably been in labor all day, just didn't realize it. Sometimes, a prolonged labor doesn't agree with babies, and so we have to either speed up the process or end it completely" He informs.

"You mean, like a c-section?" Karen asks quietly, and Dr. Ryan nods.

"I bought us some time, with unwrapping the cord. But I say that in the next hour, we will have to definitely deliver, either way" Dr. Ryan speaks intently.

"Ok" Karen nods, knowing it's what has to be done "Could you do us a small favor and check on Lucas? We haven't heard anything in over an hour" She asks shakily.

"Sure thing, I'll be back shortly" Dr. Ryan smiles, eager to help out in any way that he can. Karen heads back to Brooke's room, hearing noise from inside.

Back in the room, Nathan and Haley are guiding Brooke through another contraction.

"Breathe, breathe, it's almost over" Nathan says as Brooke is squeezing his hand to where it's almost blue. She nods, signaling that she is trying to breathe through it.

Brooke collapses back on the bed, once it's over. And Haley wipes her forehead with a cool cloth.

"God, why don't they tell you these things, before you think about having sex" Brooke says wearily "Biggest form of birth control, right here" She motions to the room, and the situation.

"Just relax Brooke" Haley chuckles "Want some ice chips?" She asks kindly, handing Brooke a plastic cup full of the cool cubes. She nods, and takes a few in her mouth.

"What I want is Lucas" She screams worn out "Where is he?" Brooke pleads, with tears.

Karen walks in, at the tail end of the conversation, and hears Brooke asking about Lucas once again. She nods to Nathan, signaling that she will take over his spot. Karen gingerly takes Brooke hand, ready to upset her even more. She has to tell Brooke, and it mind as well be now.

"Brooke, honey. There's no easy way to say this," She says cautiously.

"What is it Karen? Please, just tell me" Brooke asks in desperation. Now was not the time to play guessing games.

"There was an accident" Karen starts "While the guys were fishing, it started to storm. Lucas was standing in a not so good spot on the boat. When a big wave came, it sent him overboard" Brooke's eyes widen "He's downstairs, in the ER. They are trying to get all of the water out of his lungs. But they are optimistic that he will be fine, ok sweetie?" Karen says, putting a hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"Why" Brooke says through tears, looking at Nathan. She then notices his scrubs.

Nathan sighs; feeling guilty "It was an accident Brooke" He chokes out "I got to him, as fast as I could. I promise" He assures her. Brooke just nods, silently crying still.

"Oh god" She chokes out, as another contractions hits. Karen helps her breath through it while Haley wipes her forehead. Once it's over, Brooke leans back against the pillow again.

"Thanks guys" She pants weakly. It wasn't that she was ungrateful, Brooke just wants Lucas.

"No problem honey" Karen smiles "I'm going to go check on Keith real quick and see where your parents are. They were trying to get the first flight out when I called them. I'll also ask about Lucas too. You'll be ok with Hales and Nate?" She asks soothingly.

"Yeah" Brooke forces a smile. Karen swaps places with Nathan again, and leaves the room. All Brooke can think is '_Where are you Luke when I need you?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

30 minutes later, in the waiting room.

"I'm so sorry Karen. I didn't mean for anything to happen out there" Keith apologized, for probably the tenth time this hour.

Karen nods, with a small smile "I know you didn't. I just hate this for Brooke. She needs him in there with her" She says sadly. But at least she wasn't alone though.

They fall into a comfortable silence. The waiting room was filling up. Deb, Dan, Skillz, Bevin, some of the other cheerleaders, Mouth, Tim, were all there. Everybody was anxious about Brooke and the baby, along with Lucas. Keith finally broke the silence again, when he leaned over and whispered to Karen:

"Do you remember when you had Luke?" He chuckled.

Karen rolled her eyes "All 18 hours, sure do" She sighed, "We thought we going to have coach him out with a pork chop or something. I was so tired and sweaty. But you stayed the whole time, whispering encouraging things, and wiping my face for me" She smiled at Keith. They both laughed quietly, at the memory. Luckily, Dan didn't hear them.

"I'd do it again" Keith smiled back "But you're right, Brooke deserves to have someone like that as well. Lucas, to be exact" He frowns. As if on cue, the doctor working on Lucas comes out, to hopefully deliver some good news.

"Mrs. Roe?" He asks, and Karen nods. Keith stands up as well, right by her side.

"How is my son?" She asks, nervously.

The doctor smiled "Your son is good. We were able to remove all the water from his lungs, and he's breathing on his own. Because of his heart condition, he'll have to take some meds for a few days, but nothing too major. You can come see him if you like" The doctor informs. Karen almost jumps up and down for joy, as she smiles "Please".

As they enter the area where Lucas is, Karen smiles. Lucas is laying there, still a little sleepy, but not as bad off as earlier: He smiles back at her and Keith, as they come closer.

"Lucas" She goes to hug him, with all her might "How are you?" Karen asks. Keith smiles, coming up behind her.

"I've been better. But they said I should be fine" Lucas sighs, "How's Brooke, Mom?" He thought that he imagined them saying she was in labor. He was given some powerful drugs. Maybe he was just hallucinating? But is she was, he wanted to be there, to help.

Karen sighs, and sits on the side of his bed, careful not to crowd him "Luke, Brooke's in labor. She's had a pretty rough day apparently. She was sick all day after you left. Hales and I got there as fast as we could, but Brooke was by herself for several hours, and in labor. She's upstairs in the maternity ward, in active labor now. They thought they were going to have to do an emergency c-section, because the cord was wrap around one of the babies. But Dr. Ryan was about to go in and move the baby around and unwrap it. We wanted to wait so you could be there with her. Don't worry, she's had a lot of help though" She rubs his arm. Lucas brings a hand to his forehead, taking it all in. This was it; he was going to be a dad, like today. He then looks intently at his mother and Keith.

"I want to see Brooke, now" He says quietly. Lucas can't believe he was about to miss the birth. And he hates he's not there to help Brooke through the contractions.

"I'll see what we can do" Karen smiles, and goes to find Lucas' doctor.

Upstairs in Brookes' room:

"GOD! Make it stop, make it stop" Brooke cries, as another contraction rips through her.

"Breathe Brooke, come on" Haley coaches. Brooke lets a couple of tears fall, because of the pain. She didn't know how much longer she could do this "I can't do this anymore!" She cried.

"You're doing great Brooke, just a little bit longer, ok? And you can have your epidural and go to sleep" Nathan soothes, praying they will bring it sooner rather than later.

They all sit there calmly, until another contraction comes. Nathan smirks, knowing when it's coming by the look on Brooke's face. Once they help her through another one, Brooke screams:

"I'M NEVER LETTING HIM TOUCH ME AGAIN!" She says through gritted teeth.

"Well that's a shame. I was thinking once we got out of here, we could make up for lost time" Came a voice from the door.

Brooke looked over, as Haley wiped her forehead, and bursts into tears again "Lucas!" She can't believe he made it. And in one piece! Lucas smiles, and nods for Keith to push his wheelchair over next to Brookes' bed. Nathan and Haley back away, to let Brooke and Lucas to have their time. Also to take a break themselves from it all.

"Pretty girl, I'm sorry I wasn't here," Lucas says sincerely, running a hand over her cheek. Just one look at her, and he can tell she's had a rough afternoon.

"Baby, I'm just so glad you made it. I thought I was going to have to do this without you" Brooke cried "Are you sure you're ok?" She tries to examine him, from her spot in the bed.

Lucas chuckles "Yeah, I'm ok. I have to take some meds from inhaling so much water. But they say I'm going to live. And I got them to let me come down here, as long as I'm in the wheelchair" He explains. Brooke wants to say how wonderful it is, but another contraction hits. She grits her teeth, as the pain is excruciating.

"Breath baby" Lucas soothes "Hee hee hoo, hee hee hoo" His voice is more calming than everybody else's combined. And as much as Brooke loves her friends and family, she needed Lucas.

"That's it baby, just breathe" He calms, and the contraction passes.

"It hurts so much" Brooke admits, once she recovers from the contraction.

"I know baby. But I'm sure they're going to give you something real soon" Lucas tries to assure her. He hates seeing her in pain.

While everything is calm, Lucas turns to his brother "Thanks man, for you know, getting me out" He says sincerely. Lucas was indebted to his brother.

Nathan smiles and pats him on the back "No problem man, you would have done the same" Haley goes and gives Lucas a gentle hug.

"We were so worried Luke" She gets teary eyed "But we took real good care of Brooke, I swear" Haley tells him. And Lucas smiles and nods

"Thanks, I owe you guys, big time" They all smiled, enjoying the calm. But the moment was interrupted when the fetal monitor starting going off. And Dr. Ryan and two nurses came running in the door.

"Brooke?" Lucas called, wondering what's going on "What's going on?" He asks.

"Fetal heart rate dropping" One of the nurses informed. Dr. Ryan was examining Brooke. He quickly threw off his gloves, and stood up.

"We need to get her to the OR now, or we're going to lose them" He says seriously "Brooke sweetie, we need to get you in there, and get your epidural in, right away. Lucas, the nurse will bring you in as soon as we have her prepped" Dr. Ryan informs Lucas "We need to go now!" And Lucas just watched as the team of doctors and nurses made their way down the hall, hopefully to save his girlfriend and two children.

"It will be ok man" Nathan brought him from his thoughts "We'll be in the waiting room, ok" He says softly. And Lucas just nods, scared. He waits nervously with the nurse in the hallway, for them to call him in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you

Lucas watched through the window, as they gave Brooke her epidural. She was bent over the table, with her face scrunched. But he imagined that a needed that big probably hurt. He wanted to run in there and rescue her, and just hold her. But at the same time, Lucas was excited that the babies were going to be here.

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you

"Ok Brooke, I need to you hold real still" The anesthesiologist tells her, as he preps to give her the epidural.

"Just grab my hands" The nurse in front her says. Brooke really wants Lucas there. But she knows that he can't, so she makes the best of it.

If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly

Once Brooke is given the medication and situated on the table, they motion for Lucas to come in.

"It's time Lucas" The nurse smiles, and helps push him into the OR, and right by Brooke's head.

_I'll look after you_

"Hey baby" Lucas smiles, and gives her a sweet kiss "You ok?" He can tell she's tense.

"Just scared, I guess" Brooke admits, with fear in her eyes.

"I'm right here, ok?" He tries to soothe "Just look at me, and don't think about what they're doing over there" Lucas smiles.

Dr. Ryan peeks his head over the sheet, in his mask "That's it Lucas, just keep talking to her. Keep her calm" He winks, and goes back to get to work "We're making the incision Brooke" Dr. Ryan informs.

Lucas strokes Brooke's hair, and talks to her "Just look at me Brooke, don't think about what they're doing ok?" He tries to soothe.

Brooke nods, still feeling some pressure. It probably isn't as bad as it could be. But this certainly wasn't what she imagined a c-section would be like.

"You know what I want, when this is over?" She asks meekly.

Lucas smiles, still stroking her hair "What baby? You can have anything, I promise"

"I want a Big Mac and Fries" Brooke grins sheepishly. She was hungry, after not eating all day.

"Then you can have it pretty girl" He winks. The room gets real quiet for a couple of minutes. And out of nowhere, the sounds of a baby crying fills the room. And Lucas and Brooke both get tears in their eyes. He leans over to give her a kiss.

"Thank you" He chokes out. Brooke nods, tears streaming down her face.

"Mom and Dad, meet your son" Dr. Ryan holds him up, over the sheet. The baby was small, but had a healthy cry "We need to clean him off, and you guys can see him" And they nod "Now, let's see about his sister" Dr. Ryan gets back to the task at hand.

About five more minutes of tugging inside Brooke's stomach, and they hear crying again. They are both balling at this point. But their tears are happy ones. This was a moment they could never forget.

"I love you" Lucas sniffs, gives Brooke another peck.

"You too" Brooke chokes out, returning the kiss.

"And here is his baby sister" Dr. Ryan holds her up. The baby is tinier than her brother, and sounds a little weaker. But they have no doubt she's strong.

"She's a fighter alright" Dr. Ryan smiles, knowing what could have happened.

"Go be with them Luke" Brooke insists. Lucas gives her a peck on the forehead, and wheels over toward the bassinets.

"Ok Dad, let's go show off these beautiful babies to all those people out there" The nurse smiles. And Lucas nods, with tears in his eyes.

Brooke has to stay and be stitched up, before going to recovery for a while.

"I'll be back soon pretty girl" Lucas tells her, before leaving the OR, to show everybody the babies. Brooke smiles back, as Dr. Ryan is still working on her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karen, Keith, Nathan, Haley, the whole bunch were gathered around the nursery window. They were all very anxious to meet the latest additions to the Scott family. As they see two new bassinets being wheeled into the room through the glass, Karen spots Lucas coming down the hall. He has the biggest grin a person could have on his face.

"Lucas" Karen smiles "Is that them" She points to the two new babies just brought in.

Lucas smiles, "That's them" He wipes his eyes real quick "Guys, I would like you to meet Aidan Michael and Madeline Grace Scott" He gets tears as he tries to get his words out. Karen wraps her son in a big hug and whispers:

"I'm so proud of you" She is all choked up as well.

Everybody gives him high-fives and pats on the back. And of course Karen and Lydia, Brooke's mom, start flashing hundreds of pictures, like proud grandmothers.

Nathan comes to pat his brother on the back "You did it man" He smiles.

Lucas nods his head, still grinning "We made it through the darkness".

* * *

Ok, ok, I have to stop, or I'm going to be balling myself at work. I can't the babies are here (sniff). My baby is almost complete here. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I know I did! I've cried about five times trying to write it lol. But here it is! Have a great night!

Laura

Please R & R lots and lots!


	55. AN 11

Hello everyone!!!

I can't tell you what it means to have support like you guys have given me through this story. I don't think that I could have done without you! I just wanted to drop a note, because I know some of you are wondering what's going to happen next. Is there going to be a sequel? How far in the future? And all that good stuff. Well, first of all, I was planning on writing a sequel. I may take a couple of weeks to just rest and regroup before starting. But if I do a sequel, I'm going to need you guys help again lol! I would love any IDEAS or SUGGESTIONS for the sequel! My play right now is to have 2 more chapters for this story. The next one will be them getting out of the hospital and going home, etc. Any ideas you have for that would be appreciated. And then the last chapter is going to be the Epilogue. Now, I'm really going to need help there. Because I don't know what exactly to do. I thought about touching on them graduating from high school in a year, and then fast forward to their graduation from college, and maybe an engagement then? What do you guys think? And the sequel would probably pick up with them planning the wedding and getting on with everyday life. Maybe some more Brucas babies in the future? I know we all would love to see a clan of Brucas babies lol! Anyway, please send me any comments you might have about all of this! And have a great day guys!

Laura


	56. Darkness No More

"Hey pretty girl, how you feeling?" Lucas whispered.

They had kept Brooke in recovery for about an hour, because of the medicine and all. And now they had just wheeled her back to her room, and she was starting to wake up.

"Hey Broody. Not too bad, a little sore though" Brooke choked out, still sleepy. She winced as she tried to shift in her bed.

"Sorry baby" Lucas smiled, and ran a hand over her cheek "They said you probably would be for a couple of days" He tells her. They all noticed Brooke yawn.

"Just get some rest Miss Davis," One of the nurses that helped bring Brooke into the room instructed. Brooke just nods, still a little drowsy. And they all give the new parents some time alone.

"I can't believe they're here" Brooke smiles weakly, but still excited.

"I know, me either" Lucas sits on the side of her bed, careful not to bump her "You did amazing though baby. I'm so proud of you" He gives her a peck on the forehead.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you there, I guarantee" Brooke admits.

Lucas nods, smiling "Thank you so much, for having them baby," He says, getting choked up.

"I wouldn't have not done it" She smiles "I'm going to have a scar now" Brooke play pouts.

"I know, but I don't mind it if you don't. Cause think about what we get in return" Lucas was referring to their babies. And they both smile, thinking about it.

"Speaking of our little angels, how much did they weigh?" Brooke was anxious to know that they were ok, and not too small.

"Aidan won out at 5 lbs. 2 oz. Maddie was runner up at 4 lbs. 8 oz." He informed with a smile. Lucas knew they were small, but had been told that they would be fine.

Brooke's eyebrow furrowed "Is that too small?" She croaks out, throat dry.

"Nope. Dr. Ryan told me that they were perfectly fine. They had to put Maddie under the warming light, because she was cold after being born. But the nurse assured me she would fine, that just happens sometimes" Lucas smiles, but sees Brooke yawn again " You should probably get some rest baby. And when you wake up I'll get a nurse to bring them to see you, ok?" He asks, hoping Brooke will agree to rest.

"Sounds like a plan "She is too tired to argue or protest, "Will you lay with me though?" Brooke asks with a puppy dogface.

"Sure" Lucas says, trying to get comfortable on the bed with Brooke, without squishing her "I'm not hurting you, am I?" He wants to make sure.

"Not at all. Just hold me' She says sleepily. And the tired new parents take a nap, before bombarded with guests, and parenthood.

They got a good hour's nap in, before there was a knock at the door. Lucas was the first to hear it, and sat up, careful not to wake or disturb Brooke. But her eyes fluttered open anyway, and she sent him a weak smile. Lucas then called out softly:

"Come in" And the door swung open to reveal a crowd. Karen, Keith, Nathan, Haley, the Davis', and Deb all came piling in, to see the new parents. There were all kinds of balloons and presents being brought in as well. One bag caught Brooke's eye and she got all dreamy eyed.

"And how are the parents doing?" Karen beamed, going to give Brooke and Lucas each a hug.

"A little sore, but incredibly happy" Brooke smiled tiredly "And hungry too!" This caused everyone to laugh. She sent a sheepish grin toward Keith, who was holding the bag she noticed earlier.

"Well, a little birdie told me that the new mother requested some McDonalds" Keith finally spoke up, and handed the bag to Brooke "And well, we figured she had earned it" He smiled, and gave them hugs.

"Oh my god Keith, you are my new best friend" Brooke squealed, as she tore open the paper bag. In it was her Big Mac and Fries. And there was also some for Lucas. He sent Keith a smile as well.

"We figured that the father deserved some food too," Everyone giggled.

"So Honey, how does it feel to be a mom?" Mrs. Davis asked, and went to give Brooke and Lucas both a quick hug.

"I don't think it's exactly sunk in yet, you know? I mean, I know that I carried them for nine months, and they came out of me. But it still feels weird I guess" Brooke admitted, taking a sip of her Sprite.

"Well, that's to be expected sweetie. But don't worry, it will come once you hold them, I promise" Karen assured her with a smile, seeing the worry on Brooke's face.

"Hey you stole my fry" Lucas play pouted, as Brooke took one from his carton.

"Yours were crispier," She pouts back "And who just had your babies?" Brooke knew she had won with that one. Lucas just shook his head, and let her have some more.

"Same ol' Brucas" Nathan smirked, causing everyone to chuckle

zxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all stayed and visited for a while, as Brooke and Lucas both ate something. It was starting to get later by now, around 9 pm. Everyone was getting ready to leave and give the new parents time to rest. They could always see the babies tomorrow. But before they could leave, there was a knock at the door:

"You guys have room for two more?" A nurse smiled; rolling two bassinets inside the room "These two were anxious to meet their mommy and daddy" She passed Aidan into Brooke's arms, and Maddie into Lucas'.

"I'll be back in about thirty minutes with Dr. Ryan, so that you can try and feed Brooke" The nurse smiled, before leaving the room. No one noticed the nervous look on Brooke's face, because they were so enthralled with the two newborns. But even Brooke couldn't take her eyes off of them, her very own children now.

"They're perfect . . ." Brooke breathed out, with a few tears. She cooed at Aidan, who was in her arms. He had the makings of blonde hair, with green eyes, a mixture.

"Hey princess . . ." Lucas cooed at Maddie. She was going to have brown hair, and Brooke's features, except for Lucas' glass blue eyes. Another perfect mixture.

They all watched as the new family got acquainted there on the hospital bed. It was truly a Kodak moment. As if on cue, Karen and Lydia got their cameras, and took a few snap shots of the four of them together.

"Mom, my hair!" Brooke shrieked, embarrassed. She knew it looked like a rat's nest, after not being brushed all day.

"Honey, trust me. One day, you won't care, you'll just be glad you have the pictures to look back on this moment with" Lydia said with a smile, taking one more.

"Want to swap for a few minutes?" Lucas asked, wanting to hold their son.

"Sure do" Brooke smiled, ready to hold their daughter.

"Princess, mommy's going to spoil you. And teach you how to shop, and how to turn the boys heads, isn't that right" Brooke cooed at her daughter "We're going to be best friends, aren't we?" She smiled at Maddie, who just gurgled back.

"Hey buddy" Lucas cooed at Aidan "You and Daddy are going to learn to play basketball, and all kinds of things. And maybe Papa Keith will take you fishing" Aidan just smiled back, with a loopy girn.

"Do the grandmothers get a turn?" Karen asked sheepishly. She really wanted to hold one of them.

"Of course" Brooke smiled, and passed Maddie to Karen. And Lucas passed Aidan to Lydia, to have a turn.

"You guys did real good" Lydia smiled back at the teens, after looking the babies.

"Sure did. Hey beautiful . ." Karen cooed at Maddie.

Next, Keith and James Davis got their turn. They were smiling like proud grandfathers should. And then it was Nathan and Haley's turn.

"Don't worry Aidan, I'll teach you how to play a decent game of basketball, ok?" Nathan cooed at the baby.

"Hey now, get your own son to teach things to" Lucas teased back. Both Nathan and Haley got nervous expressions on their faces. It was still going to be a little while before they ventured into parenthood.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Haley smirked "After all, I have to carry it and have it, so. I say we're waiting," She said very intently.

"She's beautiful Brooke" Haley smiled, as she cooed down at Maddie "Yes you are, and you know, don't' you. Just like your mommy" She smiled, and Maddie grinned back.

There was a knock at the door, and everyone yelled 'Come in'. In walked Whitey, with a huge smile on his face, holding a bag.

"Well, it looks like the party's here" He declared, seeing the room full.

"You're just in time Whitey, I needed a partner to get to hold these two sweethearts next" Deb smiled, and went to get Aidan from Nathan. And Whitey said his hellos, handed Brooke the bag, and went to get Maddie.

"Whitey, you've already done so much" Brooke yawned; "You didn't have to get them anything else" She smiled at the older man.

"I know I didn't have to. But I just love to spoil little babies. Isn't that right precious?" He cooed at Maddie "Now, tell your momma to open the bag" Whitey smiled.

Brooke ran her fingers through her hair, and began opening the present. Inside was a mini Raven's jersey, with the same number as Lucas', and a mini cheerleading outfit, just like Brooke's.

"Oh my gosh, how cute" Brooke smiled, as she held them up for everyone to see.

"Thanks Coach, this means a lot" Lucas went and patted him on the back. Whitey just smiled back, and swapped babies, with Deb.

Pretty soon, the thirty minutes was up, and everyone was starting to wind down and get ready to go home for real. The babies were starting to fuss, getting hungry. Luckily, the nurse and Dr. Ryan came to the room just in time.

"Ok guys, we need to get these two fed and off to sleep" The nurse instructed. And everyone said their goodbyes and filed out one by one. They all promised to be back tomorrow to visit. Once it was just the two parents and babies, Dr. Ryan smiled and spoke:

"Ok Brooke, ready to try breastfeeding?" He smirked. Brooke groaned, but nodded yes. She had to do this, as uncomfortable as it might be. Lucas took a seat in the corner, to give Brooke some privacy at first. He knew she was uncomfortable to start with. Lucas would hold and rock one over in the corner, while Brooke tried to feed the other. Dr. Ryan and the nurse gave Brooke some tips and watched to make sure everything went smoothly the first time. Tomorrow, they would let her try it on her own totally. After both babies had been fed some, and rocked, it was time to take them back to the nursery, and Brooke and Lucas to get some rest.

"Goodnight angels, mommy and daddy love you" Brooke cooed, as she gave them each a kiss on the cheek. Lucas did the same. And Dr. Ryan and the nurse left to take the babies back. As Lucas climbed in bed beside Brooke, he wrapped his arms gently around her, and gave her forehead a kiss:

"Goodnight mommy" He smiled, trying to hide a yawn. But it was no use.

Brooke chuckled, just as worn out "Goodnight daddy" And she snuggled up to him, and they fell asleep.

_She grew up with  
The children of the stars in the  
Hollywood hills and the boulevard  
Her parents threw big parties  
Everyone was there  
They hung out with folks like_

_Dennis Hopper, Bob Seeger, Sonny and Cher_

_  
Now, she feels safe  
In the bar on Fairfax  
And from the stage I can tell that  
She cant let go and she can't relax  
And just before  
She hangs here head to cry  
I sing to her a lullaby, I sing_

_  
Everythings gonna be all right  
Rockabye, rockabye_

_  
She still lives with her mom  
Outside the city  
Down that street about a half a mile  
And all her friends tell her  
She's so pretty_

_  
But shed be a whole lot prettier  
If she smiled once in a while  
Cause even her smile  
Looks like a frown  
Shes seen her share of devils  
In this angel town_

_  
But, everythings gonna be all right  
Rockabye, rockabye_

_  
I told her I ain1t so sure  
About this place  
Its hard to play a gig in this town  
And keep a straight face  
Seems like everyone heres got a plan  
Its kind of like Nashville with a tan_

_  
But, everythings gonna be all right  
Rockabye, rockabye  
Everythings gonna be all right  
Rockabye, rockabye_

_Bye, bye, bye_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't want to leave them Broody" Brooke pouts, looking through the nursery window.

Lucas sighs, and runs a hand over her hair "I don't either baby, but it's just for a couple of days, until they both gain a few ounces, ok baby?" He says softly.

It was two days later, and Brooke was going to be released this morning, but not the babies. They were both a little small, and Dr. Ryan informed that it would be best for them to stay at least a couple of more days, until they gain a little more weight.

"It's not fair though. They were overdue and still so small," She whispered, as tears threaten. Lucas goes, and puts his arms around her, needing support as well. He kisses the top of her head, as they both stand their watching their babies inside the nursery. Brooke finally speaks again "They look so sweet and innocent, don't they?" She sighs.

Lucas nods as he eyes his children. Aidan and Maddie were moved into the same crib, because they liked being next to each other. They were cuddled up to each other, protecting one another. And Aidan even had a hand on Maddies' arm, like he was holding onto her. They both had their eyes closed, obviously sleeping at the moment.

"They really do" Lucas breathed out, still holding onto to Brooke. A nurse interrupted their thoughts:

"Miss Davis, I'm sorry to interrupt" She looked apologetically at them "But it's time to try and feed them. Would you like to try again?" The nurse asked sweetly. Brooke nodded, with a weak smile.

Aidan, of course, had been like a pig since he was born, eating every three hours. But Maddie, well, she wasn't as easy to please. She wouldn't eat that much in the first place, and most of what she ate came right back up. Dr. Ryan had diagnosed it as Colic, something that babies can have. But it wasn't good, because it made it hard for Maddie to eat. They had tried giving her drops, and what not. But the drops didn't help like they had hoped. She was the main reason that they both had to stay.

"I'll bring you back some hot chocolate pretty girl" Lucas smiled, trying to sound encouraging.

"Thanks babe" Brooke winked, trying to stay positive. And Lucas headed to cafeteria to get them some food and drinks.

Brooke followed the nurse into a room, where she would rock and feed the babies.

"Here we are" Another nurse wheeled Aidan and Maddie's crib into the room beside Brooke, who was seated "This one is hungry for sure" The nurse smiled, and passed Aidan to Brooke. He was starting to fuss, signaling it was time to eat.

"As always" Brooke smiled at her son "Hey buddy, you ready to eat? Huh?" She unbuttoned the front of her gown so Aidan could feed. She began rocking back and forth, gently, as Aidan ate, singing softly to him.

Lucas stepped off the elevator, into the front lobby, running his fingers over his still buzzed head. He was very ready to take Brooke and the babies' home, and know they were all ok. And it did worry him, that Maddie wasn't eating like she should. But he tried to keep a brave face for Brooke, knowing that she was already on edge. As he walked past the main entrance, headed toward the cafeteria, Lucas spotted a familiar face.

"Mom!" He called out, seeing her walk in. Karen smiled and walked toward her son.

"Hey honey" She gave him a hug "I came to see if you and Brooke needed any help this morning, with her and the babies being released and all" Karen smiled, glad to lend a hand.

"Thanks mom" Lucas tried to smile "But umm, it's only going to be Brooke going home today" He informs with a sigh.

"What's going on? Are they ok?" Karen sounded like a worried grandmother already.

"Yeah, they're fine" He tells her "It's just that Maddie won't eat. And what she does swallow, she can't keep down. They think its just Colic, but still want to keep her. And Dr. Ryan says it wouldn't hurt to keep Aidan here as well, because of his low birth weight" Lucas finished, and rubs his forehead.

"I'm sure it will be fine honey" Karen tries to assure "You had Colic, kept me up for nights after you were born. But eventually, it passes" She smiles.

Lucas nods "Thanks mom, I needed to hear that" He finally smiles "I was just about to go get me and Brooke some food, want to come?" He asks.

"Sounds great, I could use some coffee too" Karen says, as she follows him down the hallway.

They spend about twenty minutes getting the food, and paying for it, before heading upstairs. Lucas got him and Brooke both a bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit. The nurses told Lucas that Brooke needed protein, so he figured that was good. He also got them both some hot chocolate and a bowl of fruit to share. As he and Karen approached the room where Brooke was feeding, to check on how it was going, they heard some yelling from inside:

"Maddie, come on. You've got eat baby. Please for mama" Brooke was pleading, about in tears "Please Maddie, please. You need to eat, please" She finally breaks down. Lucas passes the bag off to Karen, who nods, and rushes in the room to calm everyone down.

"Brooke baby, it's ok" Lucas kneels in front his girlfriend and daughter, who are both screaming crying "Shhh, baby, it's ok" He wraps his arms around both of them, even with Brooke's gown open in the front.

Once Brooke calms down a little bit, Maddies seems to as well, but Brooke stills has tears in her eyes "She won't eat Lucas. I've tried everything. What kind of mother can't get her own baby to eat?" She pleads with him for an answer. Lucas takes his daughter from Brookes' lap and places kisses all over her face, to calm her. He then gives her back to the nurse, to be taken back to the nursery. Helping Brooke button her gown up again, Lucas tries to calm her once more:

"You're a wonderful mother Brooke. I can tell, Mom can tell, even the nurses can tell" He puts his arms around her sobbing form "It's nobody's fault ok? Just calm down" He rubs her back. After a couple of minutes, Lucas feels Brooke relax in his arms "Better?" He asks, hopeful.

"Better" Brooke nods, but then pulls away to wipe her eyes. Regaining her composure, She speaks "We better get back to the room, so Dr. Ryan can release me" Brooke says hoarsely, from all the crying. And Lucas smiles and nods.

"I just feel like a failure," She admits, before they leave.

Lucas gives her a peck on the fore head "Well, you're not, so don't worry"

"We'll see" Brooke sighs, and pulls him toward the door, too tired to argue right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later, Brooke was lying on the hospital bed, getting her last exam before leaving the hospital. She will still have to come for her six-week appointment, but other than that, she should be all cleared. Dr. Ryan finishes up, and throws off his gloves.

"Ok Brooke, everything looks good as far as you are concerned" Dr. Ryan smiles, filing out some forms "Instructions for when you get home are: no baths for six weeks, only showers, no driving for two weeks, and still limit that to what you absolutely have to until you see me again, and lastly no sexual activity for six weeks, ok?" This got him two glares, but he just waved them off. It was the rules "You're going to have a scar Brooke, but it will be minimal. You should be able to wear a bikini again without it showing" Lucas winked at Brooke, at the sound of this "As always, remember to rest Brooke. Having a c-section is like major surgery, so your body needs time to heal. That means that you might have to wait a few weeks before trying to shed those baby pounds. But you can always start watching what you eat again, to get started. Any other questions?" Dr. Ryan asked the two teens.

Brooke nodded "What about Aidan and Maddie?" She was trying not to get upset, but wanted to know when they could go home.

Dr. Ryan sighed, "Well, I would like to keep them at least a couple of more days. You can visit as often as you want, but they will have around the clock supervision. I would just feel better if they gained some weight first, before sending them home, understand?" He questioned the teen mother.

"Yeah" Brooke nodded, with a weak smile.

"Good" Dr. Ryan smiled "Now, I will let you two get out of here as soon as a nurse can come with a wheelchair for you Brooke. Feel free to call me if you have any questions or concerns, ok?" He smiled. Dr. Ryan then shook both of their hands, and gave Brooke a hug.

"Thanks Dr. Ryan" Brooke smiled, and Lucas also thanked him, before he left to go on his rounds.

Once it was just Brooke and Lucas in the room, she turned to him and asked "So, what now?"

Lucas sighed, "Well, we're going home. And you are going to take a shower and rest in your own bed. And once you've had a good nap, we're going to find some decent food to eat. Since all we've had the last three days is yucky hospital food" He made face, hoping to get a laugh out of Brooke. He was successful, but then Brooke got another serious look.

"We will come back later tonight, right?" She had to know. It was around noon right now. Brooke wasn't about to spend all day not checking on her babies.

"As long as you promise to rest and eat a decent meal first, then yes," Lucas insisted.

"Fine, I promise" Brooke pouted, with a smile.

"That's my girl" Lucas gives her a peck.

Just then, there's a knock at the door, and a nurse with a smile and a wheelchair comes into the room.

"You all set Miss Davis?" The nurse smiles. Brooke didn't feel easy about leaving the hospital, but she had made a promise. And a nice shower sounded good right now.

"I think so" Brooke eased into the wheelchair, still a little sore. And they headed downstairs, Lucas trailing behind with her bag. And they drove away from their home away from home for the last three days.

Later on that night, Brooke and Lucas were back, sitting with their babies in the nursery. Brooke had just tried to feed them. As just like the last two days, Aidan ate, and Maddie didn't. It was now getting time for visiting hours to be over. So they were saying their goodbyes:

"Bye baby girl, be strong for mommy" Brooke cooed at Maddie, hoping to get through to her "Goodnight baby boy" She leaned over and kissed Aidan on the forehead, and he giggled back.

"Night buddy" Luke gave Aidan's cheek a kiss, and then said goodnight to Maddie "Princess, we'll try again tomorrow" He gave her a kiss and helped lay them down in the crib. They waved goodbye as the nurse wheeled them back into the nursery to go to sleep.

As they got in their Explorer, and were headed out of the parking lot, Brooke turned to Lucas "Luke, could we go stay at your mom's tonight" This caused him to raise an eyebrow, but he waited for her to explain "It's just, I don't feel right going home without them again. I don't want to spend the night at our house without them" She tried to keep her voice steady. Lucas could hear the desperation in her voice, and he hated to agree, but it didn't feel right. So he turned with a smile and said "Alright" And they drove on to Karen's to sleep in Lucas' old room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Maddie please eat" Brooke begged her newborn daughter "Please" She sighed in frustration. It had been another two days and not much progress. Breastfeeding was out of the question for Maddie, she didn't take to it well. They were able to feed her with a bottle, but she would suck very little out. Karen sat with her son's girlfriend, seeing the disappointment taking its toll.

"Honey, would you like me to try?" She asked the teen mother, ready to help in any way she could. Karen knew that Brooke was doing the best that she could though.

"Sure, why not. It's not like we have anything to lose" Brooke sighed, and gently placed her daughter in Karen's arms. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey honey, we just wanted to come by and check on our grandchildren" It was the Davis'. They had been by at least once a day since the twins were born. They seemed to be more excited then when they had Brooke.

"Well, she still won't eat like she should" Brooke said, going to give her parents each a hug "Thanks for coming though, it means a lot" She tried to sound upbeat, but it was hard.

"Just give it time honey" Mr. Davis tried to pacify his daughter. Brooke nodded, with a weak smile.

They all stood in silence in the feeding room of the nursery. Brooke and her parents went over to the doorway to peek in at Aidan. He was just starring the ceiling, sucking on his finger, happy as a lark. Karen calling from the rocking chair made them turn their heads.

"Brooke, come here" She called, and Brooke walked back over in front of the older woman "Look" Karen beamed. She held up the bottle, which was only half as full as it was before.

"Oh my gosh, baby, you ate" Brooke cried, taking her baby girl from Karen "I wish it had been for me, but you ate just the same" She cooed at Maddie. Just then, Lucas returned from getting a round of coffee and juice for everyone.

"What's going on in here?" He inquired, after hearing all the fuss.

Brooke smiled "She drank Broody, she drank" Lucas had never seen Brooke smile so big.

"Hey princess, good girl" He gave Maddie a kiss on the cheek, and then gave Brooke one "I'll go get Dr. Ryan real quick" Brooke nodded, extremely happy.

Five minutes later, Dr. Ryan was examining Maddie, to see if he could really let her go home. So far, he didn't see any reason why she couldn't. She had gained almost up to 5 and a half pounds. Between a small feeding tube, and the formula they gave her, Maddie was doing better. And Aidan was up to over 6 pounds now.

"Well, Maddie girl, it looks like you and your brother can go home" Dr. Ryan cooed at the baby, who was smiling back.

"Really?" Brooke yelled, with the biggest grin. They were standing beside the table, watching him examine Maddie.

"Really" Dr. Ryan smiled, "Give me ten minutes to get their discharged papers and take home instructions together, and you guys can be on your way" He informed, before leaving the room to get those things together.

"They get to go home Broody" Brooke said through happy tears.

"I know Cheery" Lucas got choked up as well "We finally get to take them home" They shared a quick kiss. The Davis' and Karen were glowing as well.

An hour later, the teen parents pulled up to their house, with the big red door, with their babies. Lucas grabbed Aidan from his side of the car, while Brooke carried Maddie in her car seat inside. They each carried a baby into their nursery, to get acquainted.

"Welcome home guys" Brooke squealed, so excited.

"This is your room buddy" Lucas cooed, showing Aidan his bed, and mobile.

"Princess, you and I have a lot of shopping time to make up for" Brooke kissed Maddies' forehead, and rocked her in her arms.

They finally got the twins fed again and settled down around 10 pm. And the new parents were ready to crash as well. Brooke grabbed some boxers and an old t-shirt of Lucas' to sleep in, while he changed into some pajama pants. As they started to drift off to sleep, cuddled with each other, Brooke's sleepy voice brought Lucas from almost nodding off:

"Guess what Broody?" She asked with a sleepy grin.

"Hmmm?" Lucas murmured in her hair, groggy.

"We made it," She whispered "They made it. And they're here with us now" Brooke sounded like a kid on Christmas morning.

"They are, aren't they?" He smiled, kissing the top of Brooke's head. Lucas then yawned.

"We're out of the darkness," She whispered back, before falling asleep herself. They were finally able to relax, with their two precious angels sleeping next to them.

* * *

I know, you probably wanted to kill me, but THEY ARE FINE! Yeah, the Brucas babies are home. Up next is the epilogue. I would love some more suggestions, although I appreciate those of you who did respond to my last AN's. I really need your guys help here, so please send me more ideas. Thanks and have a great one!

Laura


	57. AN 12

Hello!!!

I just wanted to write you guys and let you know that I haven't forgotten about the epilogue. I just went on the most awesome trip to Memphis, TN to see Graceland, Sun Studios, etc. It was so wonderful! But I am home now, and back at work, woo hoo! I am working on the epilogue right now, and thank you guys for your suggestions. I'm still trying to play around with it, and come up with some unique things. Anyway, I hope to have it up either today, or first thing tomorrow. I've got to catch up with a few things at work first. But I missed writing and hearing from you guys! So stay tuned . . .

Laura


	58. Epilogue

11 months later . . .

It was the day before graduation, and everyone was preparing for their goodbyes. Luckily, for Lucas, Brooke, Nathan and Haley, they had all been accepted to UNC-Charlotte for school, so their goodbyes wouldn't be for long.

Nathan got high marks from his summer basketball camp, which earned him a full scholarship to play basketball in Charlotte. He could be totally independent of Dan for once in his life. Whitey also helped by putting in a good word for him with the coach there.

Haley was planning to major in Music Education, to become a Music teacher. She had cut a record with a local recording artist there in Tree Hill, and the first single was supposed to be released today. But Haley wasn't sure about touring and going out on the road. She would miss Nathan, and they were planning to have a family right after college as well.

Lucas had passed the physical to be able to play for UNC-Charlotte. There was no guarantee as to how much playtime he might get. But it would give Lucas a chance to play at all, and to get exposure to the NBA, his dream. He and Brooke were looking at the dorm housing for married couples, along with Naley. Most of them were two bedrooms, which meant the twins would have to share one. They were planning to keep their house in Tree Hill, for now. Karen had promised to watch over it while they were at school. They planned to come back and live there in the summers.

Brooke's life had changed dramatically over the past year. She was no longer Brooke Davis, Party Queen, and teenage slut. She was a mother, and Brooke took that seriously. The twins were growing so fast, but were so cute. Aidan had blonde hair just like Lucas, and had his father's broody personality. Maddie had the cutest dimples a baby could have, with her brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Things got hectic again once school started a couple of months after they were born. And Brooke cried everyday she had to leave them with the babysitter. But she and Lucas had to finish up school. Everyone was glad to have Brooke back, after all the time she had missed the year before. Brooke was able to get right back into cheerleading, as captain again. And the squad went on to win first place at the Sparkle Classic this time, beating Claire and her posse of sluts. The funny thing was, that it didn't matter to Brooke anymore. Her number one priority was the twins now. She must have called home to Karen every five minutes to check up on them, the whole 24 hours she was gone to the competition. Lucas had to pry the phone away from her eventually, even though he wasn't much better. They both loved their children very much.

Peyton had written Brooke and called a few times over the past few months. She and Jake were doing well, and Peyton had gotten clean once and for all. She, of course, apologized a million times to Brooke, but Brooke wasn't as fast to forgive this time. They did see each other over Christmastime, and Peyton got to see the twins for the first time. She brought all kinds of presents and stuffed animals to spoil them. But Peyton understood when Brooke and Lucas announced Nathan and Haley as godparents to the twins. Peyton and Jake were planning to go to SCAD, to further her interest in photography and graphic art. And Jake was planning to attend their culinary school, to learn how to become a chef. He told Peyton that it felt kind of like a calling for him. Jenny was doing great, one of the most active two and half year olds you could find. But she loved Peyton, of course, and Peyton adored her. It seemed like things were finally coming together for Peyton as well.

This morning, Lucas sat on his and Brooke's bed, typing some in his laptop, while watching Aidan sleep. Brooke had left early to go shopping with Karen and her mom for outfits for graduation. Brooke of course, had gotten back to the size she was before, and hardly looked like she had been pregnant before. This morning, she insisted on taking Maddie with her, to have some shopping experience, and left Aidan with his daddy.

Lucas loved his time with Aidan though, so he didn't mind. He loved both of his children, but he and Aidan had a bond. Maddie still had her daddy wrapped around her finger though. Lucas smiled, as he read over what he had typed about life so far as a father for his book. He recalls the changes over the past year:

_So much has changed over the last year; I don't know where to begin. I guess I should go back to that early November night, when Brooke, my pretty girl, came to me with some life altering news. She then uttered the four words that most teenage boys fear to have to hear "I think I'm pregnant". I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest, as my ex-girlfriend stood there in tears, and announced this. But as shaken up as I was, I knew that I needed to be there for her, because I loved Brooke. _

_To be honest, the next few days were a blur. I remember us taking the test at her house, and I remember seeing the positive sign on the stick. I think next came some yelling and screaming, and some crying on both of our parts, before she kicked me out. We didn't say a word to each other the next morning, as we drove the doctors to find out if it was real. And I had to hunt Brooke down at lunchtime, to ask if she had heard anything about the results. We fought some more, and she sped off in her powder blue Bug convertible, still raging mad. I remember my friend Jake talking to me about his own experience of becoming a teenage father. He tried to explain what it was going to be like, and helped me weigh the pros and cons of us keeping the baby. The worse was my mom slapping me in the middle of the night, when I finally got the courage to tell her what was going on. But she just broke down with me, and told me that she would be there for Brooke and me. Brooke and I didn't talk again until the next night, when I refused to leave until she heard me out. I was so scared, and I wasn't sure what I was doing, when I tried to reassure her that I was in this for the long haul. But with some prayers, I got through my speech. We both just held each other cried, knowing our lives would never be the same. _

_I am not one to cry, because I've always had to be brave for my mom. My dad was absent, and so I was always watching over my mom, from an early age. But being there with Brooke, through the pregnancy, it got emotional. I think the first time I cried was a few days after we found out she was pregnant, and Brooke contemplated getting an abortion. Since I was almost aborted myself, this hit home for me. My father wanted my mother to have one, so he could go on and play basketball, and make a career of it. But luckily Brooke couldn't go through with it. And although I was relieved that she didn't kill our babies, I was still scared to death that I was going to mess up. _

_The second time I cried was when we saw the first ultrasound of our babies. It was one of those times you don't forget, no matter how old you are. Surprisingly, I didn't cry when I found out that I had a fatal heart condition that could be passed on to my child. I was too angry and pissed at my father to cry at the time. But seeing something that you helped create on that screen, it's amazing to say the least. _

_One of the other significant times I cried was when my babies were born. The day had been exhausting already, since I almost drowned. But there I was, in the OR, with Brooke, trying my best to console her through a c-section. When out of nowhere, the cries of my son could be heard. Tears flooded both of our eyes. It was one of the happiest moments of my life. Now, as I move on from one phase of my life, to another, I hope to have many more happy moments, one of which will be very soon. _

Lucas sighed as he thought of how to end it from there. He looked over to see Aidan still napping, the most innocent look on his face. Lucas then turned back to his laptop, and scrolled to another section of his book, the dedications.

_Dedications . . ._

_To my mom, Karen, I love you. You have been my source of strength since I was young, and I can't thank you enough for that. Thank you for taking care of me, and giving me the things I needed when I was younger. And thank you for giving me the courage to become the man I am today. But I will always be your son, so don't forget that!_

_To my brother Nathan, thanks for giving me a chance. We didn't exactly get off to the best start. But I'm glad we wound up where we are today. And just remember, I can whoop you on the court any day!_

_To my uncle Keith thanks for being the dad that I never had. You taught me a lot of things that I would never had known, had it not been for you. Thanks for sharing your wisdom, and your love with me. Hopefully you will pass that on to a child of your own one day. _

_To my best friend Hales, you've been my rock. Who knew that on the swing set 14 years ago, our paths would cross, to be changed forever. I'm so glad that if I had to have one lifelong friend, it was you. And just let me know if I ever need to put Nathan back in line! _

_To my pretty girl, Brooke, you have made my world. You gave me the two most precious things that anyone could have, Aidan and Maddie. From the day that I met you, in the backseat of my car, I knew you were special. My life hasn't been the same since you came into it, but I love it so much more. And watching you over the past few months, from our children growing inside you, to bringing them into this world. You're going to do wonderful things Brooke Penelope Davis, and you don't even know it yet. We have so much ahead of us. And I just hope you know what you mean to me. I love you Cheery, now and forever . . ._

Some soft cries coming from beside Lucas broke him from his thoughts. He looked over and saw that Aidan was awake, slightly whimpering. Lucas immediately picked him up from his carrier to rock him.

"Hey buddy, no need to cry," He cooed at Aidan "I bet somebody's hungry, hmm?" Lucas smiled at his son. Lucas then closed his laptop with his free hand, making sure to save what he had just written. He then carried Aidan downstairs, to get him a fresh bottle. After heating it up in the microwave, and testing it, Lucas popped it into the hungry infants' mouth. Aidan happy sucked on the bottle, smiling with his eyes up at Lucas. Once Aidan had drunk most of it, and he was happy again. Lucas took him to change into a clean outfit.

"Bud, you, me and Uncle Nate are going to go find mommy a special gift, isn't that right" Lucas tickled the baby's stomach, as he put a fresh change of clothes on him "But you can't say anything, because it's a surprise. It's something mommy's going to love though" Lucas cooed, and picked up the infant to go meet Nathan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Brooke, you nervous about your speech tomorrow?" Her mother asked Brooke, as she strolled her daughter inside the boutique to find a dress.

"Yeah, a little. Luckily though, Haley has to follow me, so . . ." Brooke smirked, glad she didn't have to go last. .

Haley, of course, was announced as Valedictorian. Everyone knew she would probably get it though. Next to Mouth, no one studied more than her. But what surprised everyone was that Brooke actually received Salutatorian. All of Brooke's efforts seemed to have paid off. Not only was she able to stay caught up with her grades and schoolwork last year. But Brooke managed to come out with the second highest GPA, and a chance at a full scholarship in Fashion Merchandising at UNC-Charlotte.

"Oh my gosh, I love this one" Brooke smiled, and wheeled the stroller with Maddie in it over toward a rack of dresses. The dress was a v-neck; tan with black lace overlay sundress. It was very sophisticated.

They had to wear their robes of course to the graduation. But Karen, Keith, Deb, and Dan were all planning a special party afterwards with Skillz and Bevin's parents as well. So Brooke wanted a nice dress to wear for the party tomorrow night.

"That's very good-looking Brooke" Karen smiled, seeing what she had picked out "You did a great job of losing your baby weight afterwards" She complimented Brooke.

Brooke smiled "Well, between cheerleading four days a week, and Kickboxing three days a week, a girl can't help but get in shape" She said, looking at a couple of other dresses. Maddie, who had been sleeping, began to fuss inside the stroller.

"Baby, mommy's right here" Brooke peeked down at her daughter "You have been such a good girl today, yes you have," She cooed at Maddie, picking her up to hold her "Could one of you grab her bottle for me, please" Brooke asked one of the other women.

"Here you go sweetie" Lydia Davis retrieved the bottle from Maddie's diaper bag, her being closer to it. Things had slowly begun to get better for Brooke and her mom. They weren't there yet, but getting closer.

"Thanks" Brooke smiled, and popped the bottle into Maddie's mouth "Somebody's hungry today. You usually fight me about taking your bottles, don't you" She tickled Maddie's cheek.

"Why don't you go try those on Brooke, and I'll finish feeding Maddie" Karen offered, with a smile. She really wanted to hold her granddaughter as well.

"Are you sure?" Brooke didn't want to be one of those moms that pawned her children off to everybody else. Karen nodded, saying she didn't mind "Ok baby, go to Grandma Karen, and be sweet, like you always are" Brooke placed her in Karen's arms, gave Maddie kiss on the cheek, and headed for the dressing rooms.

Karen and Lydia found a couple of chairs near the dressing room, to sit in. Maddie happily drank as Karen rocked back and forth, feeding her the bottle. Being a grandmother was one of the best things in Karen's life. She only hoped that maybe after her and Keith's wedding, they could start trying to have one of their own again. See, Keith proposed about a month ago, while they were on a trip to Ashville, to see the Biltmore House. Karen, of course, accepted. Things had been going so well the last year, and with Keith being so supportive after her miscarriage, they had grown closer. And Karen finally felt ready to commit.

"So Karen, have you and Keith made any wedding plans yet?" Lydia asked the other woman, as they waited for Brooke. She had heard through the grape vine about their engagement.

"We have" Karen smiled "We both decided to just do something quick, neither of us having been married before. We were going to just go to Vegas one weekend, and get married there. But Lucas and Brooke insisted on us all doing something together. So next month, the eight of us are going to Myrtle Beach for the twin's birthday, and Keith and I are going to have a quick ceremony while we are there. It will be small and simple, what we both want" She smiled down at her granddaughter, who was drinking away.

"That sounds wonderful" Lydia smiled. They then noticed Brooke come out of the dressing room with another dress on to show them "Oh Brooke, it's beautiful" The dress wasn't the original that Brooke had picked out, but it was very pretty.

"Yeah, I think I like this one best" Brooke surveyed herself in the mirror. You really couldn't tell she had had two babies at all "Now, let's go find something for my little princess, isn't that right" Brooke come over and tickled Maddie's stomach, after she was done drinking.

They paid for Brooke's dress, and went to next door to the children's shop to find something for Maddie. Brooke found the cutest soft pink dress that gathered at the shoulders with white ribbon. It was the perfect dress for like a summer weight. And they found a soft pink bow for Maddie to wear in her hair. As they drove to the Café, for some lunch and to show Haley what all they had found, Brooke squealed as she turned on the radio:

_I never promised you a ray of light_

_I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday_

_I give you everything I have, the good, the bad_

_Why do you put me on a pedestal?_

_I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below_

_So help me down you've got it wrong_

_I don't belong there_

_[Chorus:_

_One thing is clear_

_I wear a halo_

_I wear a halo when you look at me_

_But standing from here, you wouldn't say so _

_You wouldn't say so, if you were me _

_And I, I just wanna love you_

_Oh oh I, I just wanna love you _

_[Verse 2:_

_I always said that I would make mistakes_

_I'm only human, and that's my saving grace_

_I fall as hard as I try _

_So don't be blinded _

_See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin_

_So pull me from that pedestal (Pull me from that pedestal)_

_I don't belong there (I don't belong)_

_[Chorus:_

_One thing is clear_

_I wear a halo_

_I wear a halo when you look at me_

_But standing from here, you wouldn't say so _

_You wouldn't say so, if you were me _

_And I, I just wanna love you_

_Oh oh I, I just wanna love you _

_Why you think that you know me _

_But in your eyes _

_I am something above you _

_It's only in your mind _

_Only in your mind _

_I wear,_

_I wear,_

_I wear a halo _

_[Chorus:_

_One thing is clear_

_I wear a halo_

_I wear a halo when you look at me_

_But standing from here, you wouldn't say so _

_You wouldn't say so, if you were me _

_And I, I just wanna love you_

_Oh oh I, I just wanna love you _

_(I just wanna love you)_

_Heya Hey…Hey Hey Halo _

_Heya Hey…Hey Hey Halo _

_Heya Hey…Hey Hey Halo _

_Heya Hey…Hey Hey Halo _

_Heya Hey…Hey Hey Halo _

Heya Hey…Hey Hey Halo 

"Maddie, it's Aunt Haley, on the radio" Brooke smiled back at her daughter, who for some reason was grinning. Maddie then began clapping her hands together, and moving with the beat of the song. She liked Haley's song, and was dancing along with it, while in her car seat.

"That's it Maddes, dance" Brooke smiled, seeing her daughter smiling.

"And I thought there was only one Brooke Davis" Karen chuckled, cooing at her granddaughter, who just smiled back at her with her dimpled cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Graduation Day . . .

It was finally here! Everybody's close family and friends were here to see this special moment. Peyton and Jake, unfortunately, had graduation at their school in Savannah the same day, so they couldn't be there. But they sent everyone cards, to say congrats. Between Karen, Keith, and the Davis', they were watching over the twins. Brooke kept looking over from her seat to see if they were ok, or they were upset. She smiled, as she saw Keith teaching Aidan and Maddie both how to blow kisses. They looked over at Brooke and blew some in her direction, which melted her heart. She wanted Lucas to see this:

"Broody, look what Papa Keith is teaching our children" She whispered, with a grin.

Lucas smiled and waved over at the twins, who were more excited than their parents about the graduation apparently. They both blew kisses at Lucas as well, and he returned them. Just then, Turner approached the podium, to get the exercises on their way.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our Salutatorian, Miss Brooke Davis" Turner smiled, and motioned for Brooke to take the stage. Lucas could tell she was nervous, and gripped her hand, to show his support. He then whispered "Go get em' Cheery" with a wink. Brooke nodded, and stood up, and began walking toward the stage, to the podium. As she reached the podium, Brooke shook hands with Turner, and turned to face the crowd.

"Parents, Teachers, Distinguished Faculty and guests, Principal Turner, and of course, fellow classmates. Today is a special occasion for all of us" Brooke took a deep breath, to calm herself "Today marks the beginning of adulthood for many of us. We came here this morning, as high school students. But we will walk out of here, as adults, grown-ups, whichever you prefer. Some of us have taken steps toward that already" She glanced over at her children "If there is one thing that motherhood has taught me over the last year, it's to never give up. There will be days and weeks and maybe even months, where we feel like giving up. I can tell you from my own personal experience that I could have chosen to give up a long time ago. Of course, I had people to help encourage me and keep me focused on those days where I wanted to give up" Brooke smiled over at Nathan and Haley, and then of course, at Lucas "I only hope that you guys will have people like that on your dark days. And I can assure you, they will come. We've only begun to face real-life choices and problems. But we can thank our parents, mentors, coaches, teachers, and what not, for giving us the wisdom and strength to deal with them as they come. Some of us will marry, and some of us won't. Some of us will have children, or already do, and some of us won't. But no matter where life takes you, remember this. Be true to yourself. As long as you remember who you are, and where you came from, then you will do fine. But at the same time, don't let your past mistakes define you. Learn from your mistakes, and move on. Don't waist your time punishing yourself for things in your past. George Washington Carver once wrote: "How far you go in life depends on you being tender with the young, compassionate with the aged, sympathetic with the striving and tolerant of the weak and the strong. Because someday in life you will have been all of these." With those words, Congratulation Class of 2007, we did it!" Brooke smiled, as everyone cheered for her. She went to take her seat by Lucas again. He smiled, and gave her a peck on the cheek, once she was seated. "You did awesome," Lucas whispered. Brooke smiled back and went to listen, as Haley gave her speech.

Haley smiled and approached the podium, after shaking hands with Turner. You could hear Nathan yelling "Go babe, you can do it!" with a smile. Haley, of course, blushed, before starting to speak.

"Wow, how do you follow that?" This caused everyone to chuckle "Seriously though. Everything that Brooke just said, I want to reiterate it a hundred times. Tomorrow, we will face the real world. But we will not face it lying down. We will get out there, and make sure that they hear our voice, and remember our name. At the same time, it's not about who remembers us or who doesn't. It's about us making a difference, even if it's just one person that we make a difference with, even if it's just ourselves. My best friend Brooke has shown me that it takes very little to make a difference. She has also displayed what true courage and strength look like, to me. I hope we all can be as strong as her "Haley looked over to see Brooke eye's filled with tears, but she was smiling "Anyway, enough of the pep talk, let's celebrate" This got Haley a round of cheers. She went to take her seat again, and gave Nathan a hug and a kiss.

Turner stepped up again, to the podium, and began passing out diplomas. It came to the seven of them, and they all followed each other, as their names were called " . . . Marvin McFadden, Bevin Prince, Antoine Taylor, Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott, Haley James-Scott, Nathan Scott, . . " You could hear cheering and yelling all around them. Once everyone has received their diploma and were back at their seat, Turner stepped up to the microphone one last time "Class of 2007, you made it!" And all of the teens took off their caps, and threw them in the air.

A couple of hours later, the gang was enjoying themselves at the party at the Scott Mansion. Everybody was enjoying the food, the drinks, and the music. Brooke was holding Maddie on one hip on the dance floor, while she, Haley, Karen, Deb, and Bevin danced to _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_.

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun _

The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have -

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun

Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have

That's all they really want  
Is some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls--they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun,

They just wanna, they just wanna,  
They just wanna, they just wanna  
Oh girls-- girls just wanna have fun

They just wanna, they just wanna,  
They just wanna, they just wanna  
Oh girls-- girls just wanna have fun 

Brooke was rocking back and forth with Maddie on her hip, while Maddie giggled, enjoying herself. Lucas looked over to watch his two favorite girls dancing. It was truly a special moment. And he snapped a quick picture of them, to remember it by. 

When the working-- when the working day is done  
Oh, when the working day is done  
Oh girls-- girls just wanna have fun

They just wanna, they just wanna,  
They just wanna, they just wanna  
Oh girls-- girls just wanna have fun

When the working-- when the working day is done  
Oh, when the working day is done  
Oh girls-- girls just wanna have fun. 

By the time the song was over though, Maddie was yawning. It was getting to be about 8 pm, the twins' usual bedtime. Lucas found Mr. Davis holding Aidan, and went to steal him away, to see if Brooke was ready to put them down. He then made his way over to the girls, who were still giggling. Brooke smiled, as she saw Lucas approaching.

"Princess, did mommy wear you out on the dance floor?" Lucas smiled, seeing Maddie curled up on Brooke's shoulder, half asleep.

Brooke kissed the top of Maddie's head "I think so. It is B-E-D time for these two" She said looking between Maddie and Aidan, both whom looked worn out.

Karen walked over, Keith behind her; to see what they were discussing "You guys, me and Keith wouldn't mind keeping them tonight, give you guys some time to yourselves and with your friends" She offered, but saw the unsure look on Brooke's face.

"I don't know" Brooke bit her lower lip "I've never been away from them overnight before. What do you think Broody?" She looked over at Lucas, to see what his thoughts were. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be away from them that long.

"I'm sure they will be fine pretty girl" Lucas tried to assure her, and leaned over to whisper, "We would have the house all to ourselves later on, just the two of us" He said in his suggestive voice, causing Brooke to blush. They completely forgot that Karen and Keith were there for a minute. Until Karen cleared her throat.

"You guys, I promise I'll take good care of them" She smiled "You two should enjoy your last night as teenagers with your friends. I can bathe them and put them to bed. And you can come get them first thing in the morning?" She asked, hoping they would say yes.

Brooke sighed and looked back at her two babies "Alright. We will there first thing in the morning though" She assured Karen, who just replied, "No worries, just get there when you can". Brooke hesitantly passed Maddie over to Keith, who cradles the infant in his arms, knowing she is sleepy. Karen takes Aidan, and rubs his back, as he yawns.

Lucas and Brooke both kissed the twins a million times, before letting Karen and Keith leave to take them home and get them in bed. They watched Karen's car drive away from Deb's house, before joining their friends again. Lucas looks over, and can tell Brooke misses them, although she tries to smile.

"Let's enjoy tonight, ok babe?" He gives her a quick kiss. And Brooke nods, getting over the initial shock of being away from her children for the first time.

"Luke man, we were thinking about heading to the beach, maybe picking up a couple of cases of beer on the way. And we could build a bonfire once we're there. We're going to bring the radio too" Nathan interrupted their thoughts, as he and Haley walked out front to find them.

"Let's go" Brooke smiled; pulling Lucas toward their car "We're only young once" She winked, loosening up. It was either that, or cry. And she didn't want to be a party pooper. And it was one of the last nights they would get to see some of their friends.

They all partied and drank at the beach, til the early morning. But it felt good to relive their teenage years just once more, before having to grow up. Brooke did call twice though, to check on the twins, before it got real late. Karen just told her to stop worrying, that they were fine, and to go have a good time. And eventually, that's what she did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month later . . .

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" The priest smiled "You may kiss the bride"

Keith and Karen embraced each other, to share a kiss. They had just exchanged vows, on the beach, the day after the twins' first birthday. It was a little before sunset.

They had all spent the day before an amusement park in Myrtle Beach, to celebrate the twins' first birthday. Maddie and Aidan especially enjoy the cotton candy and balloons. And there were lots and lots of pictures to remember the occasion. Lucas, Brooke, the twins, Nathan, Haley, Deb, and even Whitey made the trip to help Karen and Keith celebrate as well.

Brooke smiled, bitter sweetly; as she watched the happy couple dance their first dance as husband and wife. She inwardly wondered if she would ever get to do that. Marriage had not been discussed, since before the twins were born, for her and Lucas. But secretly, Brooke hoped that one day, she and Lucas would commit to each other, and could maybe have more babies to fill up their family. Lucas putting a hand on her shoulder brought her from her thoughts. Brooke sent him a half smile, and turned back to watch Keith and Karen. She then looked over to see Deb and Nathan playing with the twins. Lucas kisses the side of her face, and puts both of his arms around her, and whispers:

"Let's go for a walk," He suggested, having a plan. Brooke raised an eyebrow, but nodded, and followed him out onto the sandy beach, away from the pavilion where the reception was.

The sunset was setting into a beautiful pinkish-orange color, and the sun looked like a red ball of fire. But it was one of the prettiest sunsets Brooke could remember seeing. She and Lucas walked hand in hand towards the water. The breeze was soft, but not overpowering, and felt heavenly. As they walked toward a particular spot, Brooke gasped, as she saw a circle made out of lit candles, with rose petals in the middle. She then realized that Lucas was taking her right toward this. Not sure what was going on, Brooke turned to Lucas, with a confused expression:

"Luke, what's going on?" She asked, innocently, really not having a clue. He squeezed her hand, and pulled her into the circle of candles. Looking very loving at Brooke, Lucas began to speak:

"Pretty girl, can you think of anything that would make this moment any more perfect?" He smiled, as he caressed her palms. Brooke looked too stunned to answer at the moment, so Lucas continued "Well, I can" He smiled. Lucas then got down on one knee, and took away one of his hands from Brooke's, to retrieve a black velvet box from his pocket. Brooke's mouth fell open; she was not expecting this. Lucas took a deep breath, said a small prayer, and finally got the courage to speak "Brooke, you know I love, I hope so, at least. But I do. I fall more in love with you everyday. When I see you with our children, playing with them, or rocking them to sleep, I have to catch my breath. We've been through so much, and yet, you've stuck by me, and me, you. I told you two years ago almost, that I wasn't going anywhere. I meant it then, and I still mean it today. Now, will you make me the happiest man for the rest of my life, by becoming my wife?" Lucas flipped open the box, to reveal a beautiful 2 carat princess cut diamond, on a white gold band. There were two smaller princess cut diamonds on each side. He got a nervous look when Brooke hadn't responded, but looked up to see her eyes flooded with tears. She was too overwhelmed to speak. "Well, pretty girl?" Lucas asked softly, hoping to get an answer this time.

"Oh god Luke, yes" She choked out, finally catching her breath "I would love nothing more than to be your wife" Brooke said through tears.

Lucas stood back up, eye level again "Good, because I can't think of anyone I would rather be my wife, than you" He smiled through tears himself. They pulled into each other's arms, to share in a sweet kiss. They didn't want this moment to end, ever. When they finally pulled away, Lucas ran the back of his hand over Brooke's cheek:

"I love you, so much Brooke Penelope Davis" He had tears in his eyes for real.

"I love you too, Lucas Eugene Scott" Brooke choked out, as they shared another short kiss. Lucas didn't even mind her using his middle name right now.

"Let's go tell everybody," Lucas whispered, pulling Brooke back toward the reception, ready to embark on their next adventure . . .

* * *

Sniff, sniff. I don't want this to end. But this is it guys! You guys have been so wonderful. I literally have tears in my eyes, thinking about having to end this chapter. But hey, there's going to be a sequel. I would love any ideas you guys might have for that as well. I'm probably going to take a couple of weeks off, to relax and brainstorm. I promise to have the first chapter of the sequel up, no later than November 1st. Thank you guys again for being such great fans! Leave me lots of loving!!!

Laura


End file.
